The Radiant Sun of Kuoh Academy
by Galerians
Summary: Mendekati akhir latihan intensif bersama Jiraiya, sang Gama Sennin mendaftarkan Naruto ke sekolah agar muridnya itu bisa bersosialisasi lagi karena ninja di jaman modern harus bisa membaur dengan masyarakat awam. Sial bagi Namikaze Naruto, itu sekolah gudangnya bangsa Iblis. Spin-off dari fic Tale of The Radiant Sun.
1. Arc I - Chapter 1

**Galerians, in.**

A/N: Ide hamba yang terbaru. Seperti yang sudah disebutkan di synopsis, cerita ini adalah spin-off dari fic Tale of The Radiant Sun, featuring Naruto dengan kemampuan dan latar belakang yang sama namun dengan beberapa perbedaan. Semoga bisa menghibur anda sekalian.

**Warning:**

**Mungkin abal. Mungkin aneh. Mungkin jelek. Dan mungkin OOC.**

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of whatever I decided to write for those who read!

Selamat membaca!

**~••~**

**When The Sun Goes into A High School**

**Chapter 1**

**(I'm Enrolled?! Welcome to Kuoh Academy!)**

Naruto membaca dokumen yang terselip di antara ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya dengan mata menyipit. Pandangannya beralih ke arah Jiraiya yang nyengir lebar sambil berkacak pinggang, balik ke dokumen, balik lagi ke sang Shishou, lalu balik lagi ke kertas.

"Kau mendaftarkanku di SMA?" ia bertanya dengan nada datar.

"Yep!" Jiraiya mengangguk dengan antusias dan ibu jari teracung. "Bagaimana? Hadiah ulang tahun yang bagus kan?!"

Naruto memandang sang guru dengan tatapan kosong, seakan masih berusaha mencerna informasi atau masih nggak ngeh kalau ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi. "Hadiah ulang tahun? Kau mendaftarkanku ke sekolahan tanpa bilang-bilang dan kau sebut ini hadiah ulang tahun?"

"Yep!" Jiraiya mengangguk sekali lagi. "Aku juga sudah mengurus semuanya! Mulai dari iuran sekolah, seragam, buku pelajaran, bahkan sampai sewa rumah yang akan kau diami selama kau sekolah!" dia mendengus bangga.

"Ho." Naruto menyahut dengan keanggunan yang menyaingi pembuat puisi kelas atas. "Uang dari mana?"

"Dari tabunganmu dong!"

Hening.

Naruto meletakkan kertas itu di atas meja sembari menutup mata, menarik napas panjang, dan berdiri dari futon-nya.

Dengan tenang, anak muda yang baru berulang tahun kelima belas beberapa bulan lalu itu melangkah maju dan tanpa banyak babibu, ia menjotos wajah sang guru.

Tanpa mengacuhkan pria berambut perak yang telentang di lantai sambil memegangi pipinya dan mengaduh-aduh ria, Naruto meraih gulungan besar yang selalu nangkring di punggung Jiraiya dari tempatnya bersandar di dinding, hanya untuk digunakan sebagai alat untuk menghajar pria pria paruh baya itu tanpa ampun.

"Dasar Shishou brengsek!"

~•~

Setelah interogasi yang berlangsung singkat karena Naruto sudah mulai mengancam sang guru dengan kunai, Naruto akhirnya mengetahui alasan apa sebenarnya yang ada di balik keputusan Jiraiya untuk membuatnya kembali menjadi murid di institusi pendidikan. Usut punya usut, dalam komunikasi terakhir mereka Tsunade mengemukakan kekhawatiran, bahwa setelah hampir dua tahun mengembara dunia atas nama latihan intensif, serta mengingat bahwa kaum shinobi di jaman modern sekarang harus bisa membaur dengan masyarakat awam, Naruto perlu diperkenalkan kembali ke dunia sosial yang sesuai dengan jangkauan umurnya sebagai anak SMA. Ini dimaksudkan untuk meningkatkan level sosialisasinya yang mungkin sudah jongkok karena sudah terlalu lama hanya berinteraksi dengan Jiraiya yang, harus diakui, memiliki moral di bawah rata-rata.

Tak hanya itu, Jiraiya juga mendapat tugas penting yang harus ia lakukan seorang diri karena misi itu berhubungan dengan informasi super sensitif yang tak bisa didengar oleh orang lain. Jadi daripada membiarkan Naruto keluyuran sendiri selama beberapa bulan, Jiraiya lebih memilih Naruto mengisi waktunya dengan lebih efektif.

Hanya saja, alih-alih mendaftarkannya di sekolah normal, Jiraiya mendaftarkan Naruto ke sebuah institut pendidikan privat bernama Akademi Kuoh. Mengapa Naruto menganggap sekolah ini tidak berada di bawah atau dilalui garis normalitas? Karena Akademi Kuoh adalah bekas sekolah khusus putri yang hanya baru-baru ini saja berubah orientasi, sehingga populasi cewek dan cowok masih berada dalam ketidakseimbangan.

Ketika dia mengemukakan kebingungan ini pada Jiraiya, si petapa tua itu hanya nyengir mesum sambil mengatakan bahwa dia berharap dengan begitu Naruto bisa lebih mengenal hubungan antara pria dan wanita... sekaligus mungkin mengakhiri statusnya sebagai seorang perjaka.

Satu menit kemudian, Naruto menghambur keluar dari kamar apartemen tempat mereka menginap untuk malam itu, meninggalkan sang guru yang kini telungkup dengan belasan kunai mencuat di hampir seluruh bagian tubuh, dan benjol besar yang masih berasap di puncak kepalanya.

~•~

Naruto mengurut pelipisnya untuk meredakan sakit kepala yang sudah ia derita dari pagi tadi karena kurang tidur. Ia harus mengakui bahwa walaupun rumah sewaannya adalah tempat yang enak ditinggali, dia tetap tak bisa tidur nyenyak sebagaimana yang sering ia alami kalau berada di tempat asing. Biasanya, Naruto bisa memperbaiki masalah itu dengan latihan berat sehingga dia akan terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan di mana ia merebahkan badan, namun Jiraiya sudah memperingatkannya agar tidak mengundang perhatian, dan mengingat bagaimana latihannya sekarang sudah mencapai fase di mana area sekeliling terus menjadi korban... yah, bisa dibilang ia sudah tak bisa mengambil pilihan itu lagi.

Naruto harus menahan diri untuk tidak menggeram ketika ia mendengar sang guru mulai memberi penjelasan dengan suara nyaring yang membuat tulang tengkoraknya terasa bergetar dan otaknya mendenyut. Dia tahu kalau dia sendiri sering dipanggil hiperaktif oleh orang-orang yang dekat dengannya, tapi dia tak bisa mengerti bagaimana seorang guru yang sudah mulai mencapai umur empat puluhan itu bisa masih semangat mengajar walaupun ia mendapat bagian jam pelajaran terakhir di mana efek lelah dan bosan biasanya sudah bersifat universal, baik bagi murid maupun tenaga pengajar.

Jika Naruto harus memberi deskripsi untuk kehidupannya sebagai murid baru di Kuoh dengan jumlah kata sesedikit mungkin, maka Naruto bisa memberi jawaban yang sangat singkat, hanya dengan satu kata malah.

Menyebalkan.

Seringkali lagu-lagu jaman sekarang memberi pernyataan bahwa masa muda adalah masa terindah dalam kehidupan seorang manusia. Sungguh, Naruto ingin bertemu dan mengacungkan jari tengahnya di hadapan para pembuat lirik lagu itu. Jujur, kehidupan sebagai seorang shinobi pengembara bersama Jiraiya, walaupun dipenuhi dengan kesulitan dari latihan intensif atau bahaya karena misi-misi mematikan yang sering mereka ambil, masih jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada menghabiskan lebih dari lima jam duduk di atas kursi yang tidak empuk dan mendengarkan guru menjelaskan pelajaran yang sama sekali tidak ia pikir bisa berguna dalam jalur karirnya sebagai seorang shinobi.

Terlebih lagi dia adalah seseorang yang pragmatis. Salah satu prinsip yang Jiraiya tekankan adalah 'banyak jalan menuju Roma'. Peduli apa dia soal matematika atau fisika asalkan kunai dan shuriken yang ia lempar bisa mengenai sasaran? Peduli apa dia soal kimia, mengingat tubuhnya bisa sembuh dari luka maupun racun jenis apapun asalkan diberi waktu yang cukup? Peduli apa dia soal biologi kalau dalam pengembaraannya, dia sudah tahu cara menghadapi mulai dari manusia biasa, kaum youkai, atau bahkan spesies monster macam _troll_ atau bahkan bangsa naga?

Singkatnya, Naruto tak punya hasrat untuk mempelajari sesuatu yang tidak membuatnya tertarik.

Andai saja uang yang sudah Jiraiya keluarkan untuk membayar biaya sekolah ini tidak keluar dari kantong Naruto sendiri, mungkin dia sudah lama mengundurkan diri.

Lamunan Naruto buyar ketika ia mendengar bel berbunyi, pertanda pelajaran hari itu sudah berakhir. Masih dengan mulut yang terkatup rapat, Naruto memasukkan semua bukunya ke dalam tas punggung yang ia bawa dan keluar dari kelas tanpa melihat kanan kiri.

Dia sama sekali tidak terkejut atau heran ketika menyadari bahwa dari semua siswa di kelas, dia hanya perlu memberi salam balik pada satu orang ketika remaja berambut cokelat itu mengucapkan sampai jumpa padanya. Setelah satu bulan di Kuoh, para siswa lain telah menyadari bahwa siswa baru berambut pirang itu adalah seorang penyendiri dengan tingkah lakunya yang tidak mengikuti klub apapun dan selalu langsung pulang setiap kali bel akhir berbunyi, jadi mereka hanya mengangkat bahu dan berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan Naruto. Bukan salah mereka kan kalau si anak baru tidak ingin punya teman?

Dan walaupun Naruto merasa tidak enak, apalagi dia sebenarnya enggan bersikap demikian karena pada dasarnya Naruto adalah orang yang suka berteman, dan walaupun tujuannya mendaftar di sekolah itu adalah untuk mempelajari kembali kemampuan bersosialisasi, tapi dia juga harus mengingat bahwa dia hanya 'singgah' di Kuoh. Dia tidak tahu kapan Jiraiya akan menjemputnya kembali untuk melanjutkan pengembaraan mereka, jadi kalau bisa, dia ingin mencegah memiliki teman agar tidak ada orang yang merasa sedih dengan kepergiannya. Lagipula, mengingat statusnya sebagai seorang ninja yang harus dirahasiakan, Naruto merasa lebih baik tidak memiliki teman untuk menghindari pertanyaan selagi berdiam di kota ini karena dia sangat tidak suka berbohong.

"Namikaze-kun."

Naruto berhenti berjalan tepat sepuluh langkah sebelum ia mencapai tangga, menengadahkan kepalanya hanya untuk melihat bahwa seseorang telah menunggunya di depan tangga. Dia menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat, Berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan rasa tidak senang dalam hatinya di wajah, Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan menyunggingkan senyum yang agak dipaksakan.

Di depannya, berdiri seorang gadis muda dengan rambut hitam dan mata yang berwarna ungu, wajahnya yang kecil dihiasi oleh kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya yang kecil namun mancung, membuatnya nampak pintar namun sekaligus dingin karena raut wajahnya cenderung tidak ditemani oleh senyum. Cewek remaja yang Naruto kenali sebagai Shitori Sona, ketua dari badan organisasi intrasekolah, yang wajahnya sudah hampir menjadi rutinitas dalam satu bulan kehidupan Naruto di Akademi Kuoh, serta sumber masalahnya yang kedua.

Sejak hari pertama ia menginjakkan kaki di perimeter Kuoh, rambut pirang Naruto telah menjadi salah satu hal yang membuatnya menarik perhatian, karena dalam dokumen pendaftarannya, Jiraiya memasukkan informasi bahwa Naruto adalah turunan orang Jepang tulen baik dari sisi ayah maupun ibu, dan itu membuat rambut pirangnya menjadi objek bisik-bisik dan asumsi bahwa dia adalah seorang anak nakal bahkan preman yang mencat rambutnya sendiri. Sial bagi Naruto, aktivitasnya selama dua minggu pertama malah semakin memperburuk situasi. Menolak masuk ke klub manapun atau ajakan nongkrong membuatnya dianggap sedikit anti sosial, sikapnya yang selalu menjawab pertanyaan dengan jawaban sesingkat-singkatnya mungkin masih bisa diterima karena itu hanya pertanda orang yang pendiam.

Namun ketika di minggu kedua ada kabar bahwa ada tiga siswa yang harus masuk rumah sakit, dilanjutkan dengan Naruto yang masuk ke kelas dengan mata lebam, para siswa lain langsung membuat asumsi bahwa si remaja pirang pasti terlibat dengan luka-luka yang diderita tiga siswa itu.

Asumsi itu tidak keliru memang, namun agaknya mereka semua tidak memedulikan fakta bahwa tiga siswa itu adalah anak nakal yang suka memeras uang dari orang lain, terutama anak-anak SMP yang tidak bisa membela diri. Dan gara-gara kabar itu, Naruto akhirnya menjadi buruan sang ketua OSIS yang kelihatannya menganggap bahwa memperbaiki sikap anak nakal di Kuoh adalah tanggung jawabnya.

Hampir dua minggu Naruto sudah berhasil menghindar dari konfrontasi, namun agaknya keberuntungan ninja itu berakhir hari ini. Entah dikarenakan Naruto yang tidak konsen karena sakit kepala atau karena Sona sekarang jadi lebih pintar setelah dua minggu gagal menangkap si shinobi pirang, hal itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa Naruto sekarang sudah terkepung dan tak punya jalan untuk lari, karena ketika ia melirik ke arah berlawanan, ia bisa melihat bahwa Shinra Tsubaki, wakil ketua OSIS, berjalan mendekat dari belakangnya.

Merasa bahwa nasibnya sudah terukir di atas batu, Naruto hanya bisa pasrah.

"Ahaha, selamat siang, Shitori-san." Ia balik menyapa sembari mengusap belakang kepalanya, sama sekali tidak sadar dengan perbuatan yang selalu menjadi pertanda bahwa ia sedang gugup itu.

Gadis itu menyipitkan mata, sama sekali tidak percaya dengan sikap sopan maupun cengar-cengir cowok pirang di depannya. Ketika ia mendengar dengusan yang sama sekali tidak disembunyikan, Naruto harus menahan diri untuk tidak meringis. "Anu, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Sebenarnya ada, Namikaze-kun," Sona memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya, membuat kaca benda itu berkilap karena memantulkan cahaya yang datang dari jendela. "Ada alasan khusus mengapa kau menghindariku satu minggu terakhir ini?"

Naruto kembali menahan diri untuk tidak meringis. Bagi orang biasa, mungkin tidak akan terlalu kentara, tapi walaupun Naruto sangat payah dalam mengetahui perasaan orang lain, setidaknya dia cukup perseptif untuk mendeteksi nada menuduh dan tidak senang yang terkandung di bawah nada profesional Sona.

"Eh?" Naruto berusaha memasang ekspresi polos dan bingung, walaupun entah meyakinkan atau tidak dia juga tidak tahu. "Maaf, Shitori-san, tapi jujur aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

"Tidak usah pura-pura, Namikaze-san," gadis dengan warna rambut sama dengan Sona, namun lebih panjang, yang berdiri di belakang Naruto berkata sinis. "Kami sudah berusaha mengontakmu selama dua minggu terakhir, tapi kau selalu berhasil kabur."

"Em, apa maksudmu 'kabur', Shinra-san?" Naruto tetap mencoba untuk terdengar tak bersalah, walaupun nada sinis Tsubaki cukup membuatnya tersinggung. "Aku yakin itu cuma kebetulan. Mungkin kita cuma tidak sengaja nggak berpapasan?"

"Kebetulan?" Tsubaki kembali mendengus, wajahnya mendongak sedikit seakan memandang rendah Naruto. "Kebetulan macam apa yang bisa membuat organisasi OSIS sekolah ini perlu waktu setengah bulan hanya untuk mengontak satu siswa saja?"

Oke, Naruto tidak peduli walaupun cewek ini adalah wakil ketua OSIS. Seenaknya saja dia meremehkan Naruto seperti ini! Naruto mungkin tidak bisa memakai seluruh kemampuannya karena tidak ingin statusnya terbongkar, tapi itu tidak berarti dia tak punya harga diri sebagai seorang shinobi! Kalau dia mau, walaupun dia diburu satu sekolah pun, tak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa menemukannya!

Naruto berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat dan bersidekap, membalas tatapan Tsubaki wajah ke wajah. "Yah, mungkin memang bukan kebetulan, Shinra-san, tapi apa itu berarti anggota OSIS Kuoh sebegitu payah sampai-sampai perlu waktu selama ini hanya untuk satu orang?"

Wajah Tsubaki berubah sangar. "Kau—!"

"Tsubaki," suara Sona menyela, nadanya autoritatif dan tegas. "Cukup." Mulut sang wakil ketua OSIS mengatup dengan suara nyaring, namun ekspresi sangarnya tidak berkurang, malah semakin bertambah ketika gadis remaja itu melihat Naruto yang memasang senyum lebar. Dia menggeram.

"Tsubaki."

Mendengar peringatan kedua Sona, Tsubaki menutup mata dan menarik napas. Tidak seberapa detik kemudian, posturnya kembali menegak dan dia kembali menjadi wakil ketua OSIS yang terhormat. "Baik, Kaichou."

"Namikaze-kun," panggilan Sona membuat Naruto menoleh ke arahnya. "Tolong, kami hanya ingin menanyakan beberapa hal, bukannya membuat masalah."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, ingin menyatakan bahwa bukan dia yang memulai semua ini namun sadar bahwa mengatakan itu hanya akan memperburuk situasi dan semakin memperlambatnya pulang ke rumah, yang juga berarti dia harus menderita sakit kepala lebih lama lagi.

Jadi dia mengangkat bahu. "Menanyakan apa?"

"Dua minggu lalu, ada tiga siswa dari SMA sebelah yang masuk rumah sakit—"

Naruto memotong cepat. "Itu hanya misi."

Sona ternganga selama beberapa saat, tak terbiasa dirinya dipotong begitu saja sebelum selesai bicara. Naruto menikmati pemandangan yang jarang terjadi itu sebelum sang ketua OSIS kembali menguasai dirinya dan berdehem. "Misi?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, dia hanya meraih ke dalam tasnya, mengambil sebuah selebaran, lalu menyodorkannya ke arah Sona yang menerimanya dengan ekspresi heran. Tsubaki yang penasaran bergerak ke sisi Sona untuk ikut membaca isi selebaran. Ketika ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Naruto lagi, matanya lebar dan wajahnya dipenuhi rasa tidak percaya. "...Ninja?"

Naruto mengangguk. Sebagaimana tertulis di selebaran itu, _"Namikaze Naruto, Ninja. Menerima pekerjaan apa saja, mulai dari menemukan barang hilang, pengawalan, atau bahkan sampai ke urusan berbau supernatural."_ Naruto bahkan bisa memperbaiki peralatan rusak. Walaupun dia tak punya pendidikan sebagai teknisi, kemampuan membaca Aksara Semesta yang ia warisi dari klan Namikaze membuatnya bisa mengetahui persis kerusakan apa yang ada pada sebuah mesin, baik teknologi sehari-hari macam kulkas atau tv, atau bahkan kendaraan berbahan bakar bensin seperti motor atau mobil.

Dan alasan dia melakukan semua ini? Karena walaupun Jiraiya sudah membayar iuran sekolah dan sewa rumah, namun sayangnya itu tidak termasuk tagihan listrik, air, maupun gas. Ditambah dengan biaya makan, ujung-ujungnya Naruto harus mencari penghasilan sampingan. Dan niat untuk bekerja sampingan itulah yang menjadi awal terbentuknya ide cemerlang ini.

...Yah, mengatakan bahwa ini adalah idenya sendiri mungkin sedikit berlebihan, karena sebenarnya Jiraiya-lah yang membuatnya mendapat ide ini.

Pelajaran Jiraiya #26: 'Sembunyi di tempat terbuka.'

Pada hakikinya, ini berarti alih-alih merahasiakan, Naruto dengan terang-terangan mengekspos bahwa dirinya adalah seorang ninja, dengan harapan orang awam tidak akan memedulikannya, sehingga orang yang akan menyewa jasanya hanyalah orang yang tahu betul bahwa komunitas shinobi memang masih ada di dunia ini.

Gilanya, rencana itu berhasil. Orang awam yang menerima selebarannya menganggap Naruto pasti memiliki 'sindrom anak SMP' yang lebih dikenal sebagai _Chuunibyou_, dan walaupun ada orang awam yang memberinya misi, dia juga sudah menyiapkan kontrak dengan Fuuinjutsu level tinggi yang memastikan kliennya tak bisa memberitahukan identitasnya pada siapapun, sehingga statusnya sebagai shinobi tetap menjadi sebuah rahasia.

Yah, itu tidak berarti dia perlu melakukan banyak-banyak. Malahan, tiga misi yang ia laksanakan bulan ini sudah cukup untuk membayar semua tagihan bulan depan.

"Ninja?" renungan Naruto buyar ketika ia mendengar Sona mengulang pertanyaan Tsubaki. "Kau menghajar tiga orang karena kau pikir kau adalah seorang ninja?"

Naruto mengerutkan dahi dan mendongak, melihat Sona mendelik ke arahnya. Pemuda pirang itu mengambil satu langkah maju, dan membalas delikan Sona dengan tatapan. "Tiga orang yang kau sebutkan itu adalah preman yang suka merokok, minum alkohol, dan menindas anak-anak sekolahan. Mereka suka memeras uang dari orang lain, yang kalau tidak dikabulkan, maka akan berubah jadi kekerasan." Tatapan Naruto berubah tajam. "Kau mungkin tidak tahu, atau tidak peduli, Shitori-san, tapi ketika aku menemukan mereka dua minggu yang lalu, tiga orang brengsek itu sedang menghajar seorang anak SMP sampai babak belur, dan itu masih belum termasuk hidung dan satu tangannya yang patah."

Sona dan Tsubaki nampak terkejut, namun Sona dengan cepat menguasai dirinya selagi Tsubaki bertanya, "Lalu? Kau merasa bahwa itu adalah alasan yang cukup untuk mengirim mereka ke rumah sakit?"

Naruto mengalihkan matanya ke arah Tsubaki. "Ya," dia menjawab singkat. "Ada masalah dengan itu?"

Sona mengambil giliran untuk buka mulut. "Namikaze-kun, kau ini hanya seorang anak SMA. Kau bukan polisi, atau anggota badan penegak keadilan. Kau seharusnya menyerahkan urusan semacam ini pada pihak berwajib—"

"Pihak berwajib?" Naruto mengulangi dengan nada tidak percaya. "Dimana pihak berwajib yang kau sebutkan itu? Kaukira aku tidak menyelidiki masalah ini dulu sebelum mengambil tindakan? Mereka sudah meneror anak-anak lain selama lebih dari satu tahun! Pihak berwajib? Dimana pihak berwajib ketika tiga anak pindah ke kota lain karena tak tahan ditindas?! Dimana pihak berwajib ketika dua anak SMP mendapat trauma hebat sampai-sampai mereka tidak pernah lagi masuk sekolah?!" Naruto menggertakkan giginya, suaranya merendah sampai menjadi sebuah desisan. "Dimana pihak berwajib ketika mereka mengepung anak SMP yang baru berumur tiga belas tahun, dan menghajarnya sampai tangannya patah?"

Sebagai orang yang sudah ditindas oleh penduduk desanya sendiri selama bertahun-tahun, Naruto tahu bagaimana rasanya. Dan dia tak bisa menerima ada orang lain yang harus merasakan penderitaan yang sama seperti apa yang telah ia alami.

Sona dan Tsubasa sudah mengambil satu langkah mundur sejak suara Naruto mulai meninggi. Wajah mereka yang semula tegas berubah ekspresi, dan kini hanya dipenuhi oleh ketidakpercayaan diri. Sona membenarkan kacamatanya lagi, walaupun kali ini gerakannya itu malah membuat dia terlihat gugup. "Kuakui bahwa pihak berwajib di kota ini mungkin... kurang kompeten. Tapi itu tidak berarti kau bisa seenaknya main hakim sendiri, Namikaze-san. Seperti yang tadi kukatakan, kau hanya seorang anak SMA, dan sebagai pelajar kewajiban utamamu adalah menerima pendidikan. Kau bukan pahlawan."

"Pahlawan?" Naruto mendengus. "Kaukira aku melakukan semua itu karena semacam rasa keadilan?"

Sona nampak bingung untuk sesaat, namun yang buka suara selanjutnya adalah Tsubaki. "Jadi kau melakukannya demi uang, begitu?" gadis berambut panjang itu kembali mendelik pada Naruto. "Itu kan yang kaumaksud dengan misi? Kau menghentikan mereka bukan karena ingin menolong orang, tapi karena kau diberi pekerjaan dan kau ingin mendapat bayaran?"

Naruto bersidekap. "Kalau aku menjawab iya, lalu kenapa?"

Tsubaki mendelik pada Naruto untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia akhirnya buang muka. "Aku sudah salah menilaimu, Namikaze-san." Ia mendengus meremehkan. "Kau bukan orang yang terhormat. Kau cuma orang yang materialistis."

Walaupun tuduhan itu terasa menyakitkan, Naruto memaksa agar wajahnya tetap datar. "Aku tak pernah bilang aku butuh rasa hormat darimu, Shinra-san." Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan ke arah tangga. "Kurasa cukup sampai disini dulu untuk sekarang. Aku mau pulang."

Naruto sudah hampir mencapai tangga ketika suara Sona kembali menghampiri gendang telinganya. "Namikaze-kun...!"

Murid sang Gama Sennin itu menarik napas panjang. "...Apa?"

"Memastikan kenyamanan dan keamanan siswa di sekolah ini adalah tanggung jawabku sebagai ketua OSIS," nadanya kembali menjadi tegas. "Secara teknis, tiga siswa yang kau hajar itu memang di luar jurisdiksiku karena mereka tidak berasal dari sekolah ini. Tapi aku ingin memperingatkanmu, Namikaze-san, kalau kau membuat masalah di Kuoh, maka kau akan berurusan denganku."

Naruto diam selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali mengangkat bahu. "Bisa kucoba, Shitori-san," dia kembali melangkah. "Tapi aku tidak bisa janji."

~•~

Naruto tiba di rumah sewaannya ketika matahari sudah terbenam. Ia melangkah perlahan ke ruang tengah sembari menyalakan lampu sepanjang jalan, berhenti sebentar di kulkas untuk mengambil sebotol air mineral, sebelum menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi meja makan. Ia membuka tutup botol lalu menenggak isinya sampai habis setengah.

Naruto tiba-tiba merasakan sensasi seperti kait menarik perutnya, sensasi yang juga menjadi rutinitas lain bagi sang pemuda selama dua tahun terakhir, membuat pemuda itu mengerang. Dia bersandar ke punggung kursi sambil menarik kursi di sampingnya.

Satu detik berikutnya, Naruto sudah tidak lagi sendirian di rumah itu ketika seseorang muncul di sampingnya, duduk di kursi yang tadi ia tarik sembari memandangnya dengan khawatir.

"Goshujin-sama." orang itu memanggilnya pelan, tangannya bergerak meraih bahu Naruto. Matanya yang berwarna merah delima dengan pupil seperti mata kucing di siang hari bersinar dengan rasa cemas. "Goshujin-sama tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Goshujin-sama bohong." orang dengan rambut merah yang sangat panjang sampai mencapai lantai mendekat, tangannya bergerak ke pipi Naruto.

Naruto menutup matanya dan tersenyum pasrah. Ia meraih tangan di pipinya lalu meremasnya pelan. "Kau selalu tahu, Kurama."

"Hmph," gadis yang merupakan personifikasi makhluk mistis yang berdiam di balik segel di perut Naruto itu mengangkat wajahnya dengan sombong, walaupun dia gagal menyembunyikan nada senang yang tersimpan di dengusannya. "Tak ada orang lain di dunia ini yang mengenal Goshujin-sama lebih baik dari Kurama, Goshujin-sama."

Naruto terkekeh. "Klaim macam apa itu? Kau lupa kalau kita baru bertemu dua tahun yang lalu?"

Kurama merengut, tangannya berhenti mengusap wajah Naruto. "Berapa kali harus Kurama katakan kalau Goshujin-sama keliru?" ia mencubit pipi tuannya itu. "Goshujin-sama mungkin baru membuka pikiran Goshujin-sama pada Kurama ketika guru mesum Goshujin-sama itu melempar Goshujin-sama ke dalam jurang, tapi Kurama sudah tersegel di dalam Goshujin-sama sejak Goshujin-sama berusia lima tahun."

Senyum Naruto jadi agak masam, tidak peduli berapa lama dia sudah berinteraksi dengan Kurama, dia masih belum terbiasa dengan betapa sukanya gadis itu mengucapkan kata 'Goshujin-sama' dalam setiap kalimatnya. "Kurama, apa kau benar-benar harus memanggilku dengan sebutan itu...?"

"Tentu saja!" Kurama menepuk dadanya yang dibalut kimono merah dengan bangga. "Goshujin-sama adalah Goshujin-sama! Dan Goshujin-sama adalah satu-satunya orang yang Kurama akui sebagai majikan!"

Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan dan mengerang panjang. Ia sadar bahwa dia tidak pernah dan mungkin takkan pernah memenangi argumen dengan Kurama jadi dia memilih untuk tidak buka mulut.

"Goshujin-sama..." Naruto mengeyahkan tangannya dari wajah ketika ia merasakan Kurama meraih ujung lengan seragamnya. Ketika ia menoleh, Naruto kembali menemukan kekhawatiran kembali bersinar di mata merah Kurama. "Goshujin-sama benar-benar baik-baik saja...?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis lalu menepuk kepala gadis itu. "Saat ini, mungkin tidak." Ia mengaku.

"Kenapa Goshujin-sama menerima saja cemoohan wanita tak tahu diri itu?" pada saat-saat seperti inilah Naruto kembali diingatkan bahwa Kurama sangat, bahkan bisa dibilang kelewat protektif pada majikannya. "Kenapa Goshujin-sama tidak mengatakan kalau dia keliru?"

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, Kurama, aku tidak butuh rasa hormat darinya. Lagipula, siapa yang bilang dia keliru? Apa yang sudah kulakukan, memang kuanggap sebuah misi."

"Tapi Kurama tahu Goshujin-sama tetap akan melakukan itu walaupun tidak ada orang yang meminta," Kurama bersikeras. "Kurama juga tahu uang yang Goshujin-sama dapat dari bayaran misi itu Goshujin-sama pakai untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit anak SMP yang mereka pukuli, bukannya untuk kepentingan Goshujin-sama sendiri."

"Kurama—"

"Nggak!" Kurama berteriak, berdiri dengan begitu tiba-tiba sampai kursi yang ia duduki oleng dan jatuh ke lantai. "Wanita tidak tahu diri itu sudah berani menghina Goshujin-sama! Dia tak bisa dimaafkan! Kurama harus—"

Naruto berdiri dengan cepat dan mengatupkan tangannya di mulut Kurama. "Kurama," dia menyebut nama sang gadis, menambahkan sedikit nada tak senang dalam suaranya. "Kita tidak sedang ada di Konoha, ingat? Kali ini kita punya tetangga. Aku tidak mau ada orang lain tahu kalau aku tidak sendirian di rumah ini. Jadi jangan—"

Naruto berhenti bicara saat ia menyadari bahwa Kurama tidak mendengarkan. Personifikasi sang Bijuu itu kini sedang sibuk menggosokkan pipinya ke tangan Naruto.

"Kurama?" Kurama masih belum ngeh, dan terus menekankan wajahnya ke tangan Naruto sampai suara dengkuran halus terdengar dari dalam tenggorokannya. "Oi, Kurama?"

"Hmm?" Kurama mendongak dengan kelopak mata yang mulai sayu. "Ah." Dia tersadar. "M-maaf, Goshujin-sama. K-Kurama hanya..."

Naruto melepaskan hembusan napas panjang. "Serius deh, kau ini rubah, bukannya kucing."

"A-anu... em..." Kurama terlihat malu. Rona merah mulai mewarnai pipinya, namun kelihatannya dia tak punya niat untuk melepaskan tangan Naruto. "K-Kurama hanya..."

Naruto mendesah sekali lagi, sebelum sebuah senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya. "Kesini kau." Ia berucap singkat sebelum menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menggaruk dagu dan belakang telinga Kurama yang lancip dan dipenuhi bulu merah, satu-satunya hal selain matanya yang menjadi pertanda bahwa Kurama bukanlah manusia.

Suara dengkuran yang datang dari tenggorokan gadis itu menjadi semakin jelas terdengar.

~•~

Naruto keluar dari kedai itu dengan dompet yang menipis, namun sekaligus kepuasan karena berhasil menemukan ramen yang enak. Walaupun masih tidak bisa menyaingi ramen di Ichiraku, itu tak menghalangi Naruto dari menghabiskan sampai sepuluh mangkuk dalam tempo setengah jam. Remaja pirang itu menepuk perutnya yang membuncit dengan senang, sebelum bersendawa nyaring.

'_Goshujin-sama.'_ suara puas Kurama terdengar dari benaknya. _'Makan malam kali ini jauh lebih baik dari yang kemarin.'_

Inilah salah satu aspek lain yang membuat Kurama sangat menyukai majikannya. Tidak seperti shinobi-shinobi lain yang menjadi tubuh inang baginya di masa lalu, Naruto adalah satu-satunya Jinchuuriki yang bersedia membiarkan Kurama berbagi panca indera dengannya. Naruto membiarkan Kurama ikut melihat dunia bersamanya, baik itu menyentuh air yang dingin, udara yang sejuk, sinar matahari yang hangat, ataupun tanah dan rumput yang lembut. Naruto membiarkan Kurama ikut merasakan enaknya berbagai makanan yang ia makan atau minuman yang ia minum, sampai nikmatnya berendam di air panas. Ia ikut merasakan penat setiap kali Naruto selesai latihan, sakit ketika ia terluka, dan rasa segar ketika ia bangun dari tidur.

Sebagai seorang Bijuu, Kurama tidak diberkahi oleh perasaan yang sama dengan manusia. Dan Naruto-lah orang yang memperkenalkannya pada kenyang dan lapar, sakit dan segar, marah dan senang, atau bahkan sedih dan bahagia.

Kurama tak pernah bertemu dengan orang lain yang begitu rela berbagi semua hal dengannya selain Naruto, dan karena alasan itulah, Kurama rela memberikan pengetahuan, kekuatan, dan bahkan kesetiaan, hanya untuk Naruto seorang.

'_Yep...!'_ Naruto menjawab dengan antusias. _'Mulai sekarang, setiap kali kita mendapat pekerjaan, kita akan ke kedai ini untuk makan!'_

Sorakan Kurama terdengar, dan kegirangan yang terkandung oleh suara Kurama mau tidak mau menginfeksi Naruto dan membuatnya ikut nyengir lebar.

Sengiran itu langsung hilang satu detik berikutnya.

'_Goshujin-sama!' _

'_Ahh...'_ Naruto mengangguk. Ekspresinya berubah keras. _'Chakra...? Bukan...'_ dahi Naruto berkerut selagi ia mulai berlari dengan kecepatan penuh. _'Youki (Demonic Power)...?'_

'_Masih kurang tepat, Goshujin-sama. Mirip dengan Youki, tapi bukan itu.' _Naruto bisa membayangkan Kurama mencubit dagunya, sebagaimana yang sering ia lakukan kalau menemukan sebuah masalah yang harus dipecahkan. _'Energi ini adalah Tengeki (Divine Power)...'_

'_Hah? Tapi yang punya kekuatan seperti itu kan cuma...?'_

'_Malaikat atau orang suci.'_ Kurama menyambung cepat. _'Kurama tidak yakin, Goshujin-sama. Energi ini rasanya mirip seperti Tengeki, tapi ada yang tidak benar.'_

Naruto mungkin akan menyahut lagi, namun ketika ia akhirnya tiba di tempat yang menjadi sumber ledakan energi suci itu, apa yang ia lihat membuatnya tertegun.

Di sana, terkapar di depan sebuah air mancur yang menjadi pusat taman, tergeletak tubuh seorang siswa SMA dengan sebuah lubang di perutnya. Darah mengucur dari lukanya yang menganga dan mulutnya yang terbuka, mengotori dagunya dengan cairan merah lekat yang mulai menggenang di bawah tubuhnya.

"...Issei?" sebuah nama meluncur dari antara dua bibir Naruto, ketika ia akhirnya mengenal wajah satu-satunya teman sekelas yang tak pernah gagal mengucapkan selamat pagi dan sampai jumpa padanya setiap hari itu.

'_Goshujin-sama? Goshujin-sama?!'_

Naruto tidak mendengarkan panggilan Kurama, ia hanya terus menatap ke arah satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia panggil teman dari ratusan murid di Akademi Kuoh. Naruto melihat remaja berambut cokelat itu menoleh ke arahnya, melihat bagaimana Issei mengenali sosok Naruto bahkan ketika matanya mulai kehilangan sinar, dan bagaimana ia mengulurkan tangan ke arah Naruto, seakan-akan berusaha untuk meminta tolong.

Naruto masih tertegun ketika tangan itu jatuh tergeletak. Dada Issei berhenti bergerak, dan kedua matanya berubah kosong ketika arwah akhirnya pergi meninggalkan tubuh duniawi itu.

"Ho?" mata Naruto yang melebar maksimum berpindah ketika ia melihat ke arah satu-satunya orang selain Issei. Ia tidak melihat dua sayap dengan bulu hitam di punggungnya. Ia tidak melihat pakaiannya yang seronok dan tidak senonoh. "Aku tidak tahu kalau ada orang lain di taman ini."

Mata Naruto hanya melihat tombak, terbuat dari cahaya bersinar merah, yang tergenggam di tangan wanita itu. Senjata yang ia tahu telah membunuh Issei.

"Maaf, boya, tapi sayangnya aku tak bisa membiarkan ada saksi."

Amano Yuuma, atau lebih tepatnya, Raynare sang Datenshi (Fallen Angel), bersiap melemparkan senjata tombak merahnya, namun sebelum ia sempat berbuat lebih jauh, Raynare melihat Naruto telah lebih dulu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengucapkan dua kata.

"_Fuuton: Daitoppa."_

Kedua mata Raynare melebar ketika hembusan angin sekuat topan terlepas dari telapak Naruto dan menghantam tubuhnya. Belum selesai rasa terkejutnya, Raynare merasakan kakinya terangkat dari tanah dan tubuhnya terlempar, sebelum terhempas dan menghancurkan puncak air mancur yang ada di belakangnya.

Raynare bangkit dari air dan bersiap mengumpat, namun kata-kata apapun yang sudah siap meluncur dari bibirnya terhenti ketika ia melihat wajah pemuda pirang di depannya telah kehilangan semua ekspresi. Mata birunya berubah menjadi sedingin es, dan bibirnya membentuk garis horizontal lurus.

Ketika Naruto buka mulut kali berikutnya, suara Naruto sama sekali tidak terdengar menyimpan emosi baik itu kemarahan ataupun rasa tidak senang. Namun entah mengapa, Raynare merasa suara itu seakan mengirim vibrasi yang membuat tulang dan seluruh organ dalamnya serasa bergetar.

"Kau membunuh Issei."

Ucapan Naruto tidak berupa pertanyaan maupun seruan, hanya sebuah pernyataan singkat yang menyimpan fakta dari apa yang telah Raynare lakukan. Hanya saja, nada kosong dan tanpa perasaan suara itu menyimpan efek yang lebih kuat. Sang Datenshi hanya bisa terdiam, sanubarinya dipenuhi oleh rasa tak percaya, ketika giginya mulai gemeretak dan tangannya mulai gemetaran.

Setelah sekian ratus tahun, Raynare akhirnya kembali mengetahui seperti apa rasanya takut akan seorang _manusia_.

_To be Continued..._

A/N: Oke, hamba tahu cerita ini mungkin tidak bagus di mata readers sekalian, tapi bagi mereka yang merasa fic ini menarik, tolong kasih komentar dan kritiknya.

Praise me, shun me, applause me, make fun of me. Whatever you want to do, it's your call. Whatever it shall be, I will accept all.

Thanks a zillion for reading!

**Galerians, out.**


	2. Arc I - Chapter 2

**Galerians, in.**

A/N: Pertama-tama, hamba perlu kasih tahu dulu bahwa hamba akan memakai kata aslinya (dalam bahasa Jepang atau Inggris) untuk istilah-istilah yang tidak memiliki padanan yang nyaman dikatakan dalam Bahasa Indonesia. Iblis dan Malaikat memang dipakai di fic ini, tapi untuk istilah Malaikat yang Jatuh, hamba akan menggunakan kata Datenshi, karena lebih pendek. Lalu, bagi readers yang tidak tahu, 'Goshujin-sama' berarti 'Master', kata sebutan bagi majikan yang dipakai oleh maid atau pelayan.

Sebagaimana fic hamba yang biasanya, jika ada action, maka itu berarti ada BGM. Nama lagu yang hamba sebutkan bisa dengan mudah anda temukan di Youtube. Please prepare at your own convenience.

**1. Howling – Abingdon Boys School**

**2. Ludo – Sakura Drops Piano Cover**

**Warning:**

**Mungkin abal. Mungkin aneh. Mungkin jelek. Dan mungkin OOC.**

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of whatever I decided to write for those who read!

Selamat membaca!

**~••~**

**When The Sun Goes into A High School**

**Chapter 2**

**(You're a Devil?! Trouble is Brewing in Kuoh Academy!)**

**(BGM Starts. Howling – Abingdon Boys School)**

Dari sekian banyak emosi yang berkecamuk di dalam hati Raynare, dua yang paling terdepan adalah rasa bingung dan takut.

Dia adalah seorang Datenshi, malaikat pembangkang yang dicampakkan dari surga karena telah berani melawan keinginan sang Pencipta dan mengabaikan tugas mereka. Status sebagai malaikat buangan yang tidak akan diterima oleh surga lagi membuat mereka memberontak, dan kekuatan mereka yang bisa menyaingi baik kaum malaikat atau bangsa Iblis membuat mereka mendapat status sebagai salah satu dari Tiga Faksi dalam Perang Akbar di akhirat yang berlangsung beberapa millenium silam.

Dan itulah yang membuatnya bingung. Sebagai seorang Datenshi yang memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk menyaingi malaikat dan Iblis, dia seharusnya tidak perlu merasa takut kalau hanya harus berhadapan dengan kaum manusia yang lemah dan rapuh.

Namun walaupun dia adalah kaum buangan, Raynare tetaplah seorang malaikat. Kemampuan fisik, sihir, dan panca indera yang ia miliki jauh lebih besar dari makhluk hidup manapun yang lahir di Bumi. Dia bisa melihat melalui mata seorang manusia dan mengintip apa isi jiwanya.

Dan ketika ia membalas pandangan dua bola mata biru itu, kebingungan Raynare berakhir, ketidaktahuan tentang alasan apa yang membuatnya merasa takut pada manusia yang berdiri di depannya langsung pupus seketika.

Karena di balik biru beku yang sama sekali tidak menampakkan emosi macam apapun itu, Raynare melihat seorang _monster_. Bukan Iblis, bukan Malaikat, bukan Youkai, namun _monster_.

Kekuatan yang bergejolak ganas seperti badai tak terbendung. Tekad yang berpusar macam tornado yang menyapu habis apapun yang dilaluinya. Dan nafsu membunuh yang bisa menghentikan langkah makhluk apapun yang harus ada di bawah pandangannya.

Renungan Raynare yang tak berlangsung lebih dari beberapa detik itu buyar ketika tubuh sang remaja pirang akhirnya bergerak. Gemeletuk gigi Raynare menjadi semakin intens sampai suaranya terdengar di telinga.

Napasnya berhenti seketika saat remaja dengan tanda lahir menyerupai kumis kucing itu tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di depan air mancur dalam gerakan yang hampir saja tak bisa ditangkap bahkan oleh matanya yang jauh lebih jeli dari makhluk fana.

Kedua kakinya hilang tenaga dan Datenshi itu hampir hilang keseimbangan ketika Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terkepal dan dilapisi aura biru langit.

Dia sama sekali tak bisa bergerak menghindar ketika tinju itu menghajar wajahnya mentah-mentah.

Saat itu adalah pertama kalinya seorang manusia berhasil membuat Raynare terlempar menyeberangi taman dengan begitu hebat sampai tubuhnya terhempas ke sebuah pohon yang langsung roboh ketika batang kayunya tak cukup kuat untuk menahan momentum yang tercipta oleh serangannya.

Kalau saja dia bukan seorang Datenshi dengan tubuh yang takkan terluka ketika ditabrak mobil sekalipun, maka saat ini rahangnya pasti sudah lepas dan semua gigi geraham bagian kiri Raynare rontok habis.

Namun rasa sakit yang ia terima menjadi faktor yang cukup untuk membuat Raynare akhirnya terbebas dari rasa takut yang sejak satu menit lalu telah membuat tubuhnya kaku seperti patung batu. Rasa sakit ia ubah menjadi kemarahan, dan dengan api yang menyala kembali di belakang mata ungu gelapnya, Raynare berdiri tegak dan melemparkan tatapan tertajam yang bisa ia berikan ke arah Naruto.

Namun Naruto hanya mengedipkan mata satu kali. Bagi Naruto, yang sudah pernah berdiri berhadapan dengan makhluk mistis pengendali pasir semacam Ichibi no Shukaku atau Iblis kuno dari dunia lain seperti Mouryou, dan bahkan berhasil menang melawan mereka, nafsu membunuh yang dipancarkan oleh Datenshi di depannya terasa tak lebih dari sebatang jarum tumpul yang bahkan tak mampu menembus kulitnya.

"Bocah keparat!" Raynare mengumpat keras, membuat Naruto bisa melihat bahwa semua giginya telah berubah menjadi taring. "Makhluk rendahan sepertimu berani memukul seorang Datenshi sepertiku?! Sekarang aku takkan puas hanya dengan membunuhmu! Tungkaimu akan kucabik-cabik, perlahan-lahan, satu demi satu, sampai kau memohon agar nyawamu diakhiri!"

Alih-alih dengan suara, Naruto merespon ancaman itu dengan mengobarkan Chakra yang telah sebulan terakhir ia kekang dan sembunyikan.

Untuk sepersekian detik, angin tiba-tiba berhenti berhembus. Dunia menjadi sunyi ketika serangga dan pohon dan daun berhenti bernyanyi. Detik berikutnya, energi Chakra meledak keluar dari tubuh Naruto dengan tekanan tinggi, menciptakan gelombang kejut yang menghajar area sekelilingnya tanpa ampun. Angin dibuat mengamuk. Pohon mengerang seakan kesakitan. Dedaunan berpisah dari tangkainya dan menghambur, beterbangan di udara seakan-akan mendapat hasrat tak tertahankan untuk menari di bawah kekuatan yang terpancar dari tubuh Namikaze Naruto, seorang shinobi dengan kapasitas Chakra terbesar di seluruh daratan Hi no Kuni.

Mulut Raynare ternganga dan tanpa sadar perempuan itu mengambil satu langkah mundur. Wajahnya yang tadi berkeriut marah kini berjengit saat ia kembali melihat dua mata biru beku yang menatapnya dengan dingin, bersinar di dalam kegelapan, di antara dedaunan melayang.

Rasa takut yang menyerangnya menjadi tak terperi, sehingga akal sehat Raynare mengalami disfungsi untuk sesaat dan membuat Datenshi itu akhirnya bertindak nekat. Didorong oleh rasa panik, Raynare kembali mengeluarkan tombak cahaya merahnya, senjata yang langsung ia luncurkan ke arah si remaja pirang yang sama sekali tidak terlihat membuat gerakan untuk menghindar.

Alam semesta nampaknya benar-benar bertekad untuk menghukum Raynare atas pembunuhan yang telah ia lakukan. Di atas rasa takut yang sudah membuat jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang sampai dadanya terasa sakit, kali ini Raynare harus dirundung oleh rasa terkejut dengan level yang sama hebatnya ketika ia melihat serangannya telah gagal menjadi solusi. Tombak merah yang ia lesatkan berhenti beberapa inci tepat di depan dada sang pemuda, gerakannya diblokir oleh tangan kanan berlapis cahaya biru di mana tombak itu kini tergenggam.

"K-kau..." Raynare terbata, seraya kakinya mengambil dua langkah mundur.

Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun, baik itu senang, bangga, atau sombong, setelah berhasil bertahan melawan serangan yang baru beberapa menit lalu telah merenggut nyawa manusia lain dengan sebegitu mudahnya. Naruto hanya menoleh singkat ke tombak di genggamannya sebelum mencengkeram senjata tersebut sekuat tenaga, begitu keras sehingga walaupun kulitnya telah dilapisi Chakra padat, sisi tajamnya tetap berhasil mengiris permukaan jari-jari Naruto sampai darahnya mulai mengalir dan jatuh menetes ke aspal.

Kelopak mata Raynare melebar penuh dan pupilnya mengalami dilatasi total ketika beberapa detik kemudian tombak cahayanya remuk dan hancur seperti kaca yang pecah, kepingannya pudar dan lenyap tak bersisa bahkan sebelum mereka mencapai tanah.

Raynare melihat Naruto mengangkat tangannya untuk mengamati luka yang ada di sana dengan ekspresi yang tidak berubah, seakan-akan dia sudah terlalu sering terluka dan hanya mempertimbangkan apakah luka di tangannya akan mengurangi profisiensi bertarung yang bisa ia kerahkan. Napas sang Datenshi kembali tercekat ketika dua mata biru yang bersinar itu kembali terarah padanya, dan kali ini, satu kesadaran yang sudah ada sejak awal pertarungan namun tidak ia akui akhirnya merangseknya dengan ganas sampai tak bisa ia sangkal lagi.

Melawan remaja pirang ini, si manusia rendahan namun memiliki kekuatan untuk menyaingi seorang Datenshi ini, hanya akan berakhir dengan kematiannya.

Ketika Naruto kembali mengambil langkah, tubuh Raynare beku total, berpikir bahwa membuat gerakan mendadak hanya akan membuat remaja di depannya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri nyawa Raynare lebih cepat. Namun walaupun tubuhnya tidak membuat mosi, mata Raynare terus berkelebat kesana kemari demi mencari cara untuk kabur dan bertahan hidup sampai hari esok. Seiring setiap langkah yang diambil Naruto, malaikat yang telah dibuang dari surga itu bisa merasakan persentasenya untuk bertahan hidup semakin mengecil dan mengecil.

Kesempatan untuk kabur yang telah dicari-cari Raynare datang ketika letusan Youki kembali terasa di taman, berasal dari arah pancuran air, membuat perhatian Naruto buyar dan teralih untuk sepersekian detik. Untungnya, waktu itu sudah cukup bagi Raynare untuk menggunakan sihir transportasinya, sehingga ketika mata Naruto kembali berpaling padanya, sosok Raynare telah menghilang, hanya menyisakan lembaran-lembaran bulu hitam yang melayang sebelum lenyap di udara.

Naruto yang telah kehilangan target menggertakkan rahangnya kuat-kuat sampai giginya beradu, namun dia tahu bahwa dia tak punya waktu untuk memarahi dirinya sendiri karena ada hal lain yang lebih butuh perhatiannya. Remaja pirang berusia lima belas tahun itu berbalik arah, dan melesat ke tempat di mana tubuh Issei yang sudah tak bernyawa masih terbaring.

Namun secepat apapun Naruto memaksa kakinya berlari, dia tetap tidak berhasil sampai tepat waktu. Dia hanya sempat melihat rambut merah, dua sayap menyerupai kelelawar, dan lingkaran sihir yang bersinar. Detik berikutnya, sosok itu telah membawa tubuh Issei pergi, hilang dari pandangan dan hanya menyisakan darah segar yang masih menggenang.

Naruto berhenti berlari, tangannya masih terulur seakan mencoba meraih orang yang telah gagal ia selamatkan. Ia jatuh berlutut, dengan bahu gemetar dan gigi gemeretak, sebelum tinjunya melayang dan meretakkan aspal.

"...Sial!" dia meninju aspal lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi. "Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial!"

Naruto berusaha menahan cairan yang mulai menggenangi matanya. Dia tidak hanya gagal menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang, tak hanya gagal membalaskan dendam pada pembunuhnya, dia bahkan gagal mencegah tubuhnya diambil oleh seseorang. Jika menilik energi Youki yang ia rasakan, dan dari pengalamannya berurusan dengan kaum setan dalam pengembaraannya, maka implikasi peristiwa ini membuat perut Naruto serasa bergejolak dengan timah panas.

Naruto meninju sekali lagi, dan kali ini aspal itu remuk di bawah timpaan pukulannya. "BRENGSEK!"

'_...ujin-sama!'_

Ketika ia mendengar suara itu, Naruto mendongak. "...eh?"

**(BGM Starts, Ludo – Sakura Drops Piano Cover)**

'_GOSHUJIN-SAMA!'_

Sensasi seperti ditarik oleh sebuah kait kembali terasa dari area perut Naruto, walaupun reaksi kali ini jauh lebih kasar daripada yang biasanya sampai hampir terasa sakit. Saat sosok dengan kimono dan rambut yang sama-sama merah itu muncul di depannya, Naruto hanya bisa tertegun saat melihat ekspresi penuh kemarahan yang terpasang di wajah Kurama.

Naruto belum sempat mengucapkan apa-apa ketika tangan Kurama mendadak melayang dan menampar pipinya.

Naruto hanya bisa terpana oleh tindakan yang sama sekali tak disangka itu. Sakit menyengat yang terasa di pipinya sama sekali tidak ia hiraukan karena ketika ia kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke wajah Kurama, dia menemukan bahwa mata personifikasi Bijuu terkuat itu basah dan berkaca-kaca.

"...Kurama?"

"Goshujin-sama no baka!" Kurama berteriak tepat ke arah wajah Naruto dengan volume yang mau tak mau membuat sang Jinchuuriki berjengit. Gadis siluman itu mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mulai menampar pipi kanan dan kiri sang keturunan terakhir klan Namikaze secara bergantian. "Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!"

Sesi penamparan itu berlangsung beberapa lama. Naruto tidak yakin sudah berapa kali dia ditampar, dia sudah berhenti menghitung di hitungan dua puluh, namun yang pasti, saat Kurama akhirnya berhenti, kedua pipi Naruto sudah lebam dan bengkak, lengkap dengan bekas tanda cetak telapak tangan yang masih merah menyala.

"A-anu..." dia mencoba bicara, namun mengucapkan satu kata saja membuat pipinya terasa sakit. "K-Kurama...?"

Ketika Kurama menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai menangis, Naruto akhirnya sadar apa alasan yang membuat gadis itu berperilaku demikian.

Dia lupa bahwa koneksi yang ada antara Naruto dan Kurama yang memungkinkan personifikasi makhluk mistis itu bisa berbagi semua panca indera Naruto bukanlah sesuatu yang sempurna. Koneksi yang masih bisa dibilang rapuh itu akan menghilang kalau Naruto membiarkan dirinya hilang kontrol, sesuatu yang sangat mudah terjadi kalau dia membiarkan dirinya dikuasai oleh perasaan atau emosi yang terlalu intens. Dan jika sampai koneksi itu putus, maka Kurama akan kehilangan semua kontak dengan dunia luar dan dia akan kembali mendapati dirinya di balik segel yang ada di dalam kungkungan jiwa Naruto.

Naruto tersadar, bahwa dalam kemarahannya, dia telah membuat Kurama harus kembali ke penjara itu, terkurung sendirian di balik jeruji besi dalam dunia berbentuk gorong-gorong yang gelap, di mana ia hanya ditemani oleh sunyi dan sepi.

Rasa bersalah yang bersarang di hatinya menjadi semakin membesar ketika ia memandang personifikasi Bijuu yang terisak sunyi di depannya. "Kurama..." Naruto berdiri perlahan-lahan, satu tangannya terangkat dan menghampiri bahu Kurama. "Maaf..." dia berbisik pelan. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf..."

Kurama tidak menjawab, dia hanya menghambur ke depan, mengalungkan kedua tangannya erat-erat di sekeliling tubuh sang majikan, dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam ke dada Naruto. Lengan Naruto bergerak secara otomatis untuk mendekap bahu gadis yang masih gemetaran itu, melingkupinya dengan perlindungan dan kehangatan sebagai tebusan sebuah kesalahan.

Naruto meletakkan dagunya di puncak rambut merah Kurama dan menutup matanya, seraya berbisik sekali lagi. "Maaf."

"...baka..." Kurama berbisik balik. "Goshujin-sama no baka..."

~•~

Ketika bel pertanda pelajaran berbunyi, tidak seperti biasanya, Naruto memasukkan buku-bukunya kembali ke dalam tas dengan gerakan yang yang lebih cepat. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak ingin pergi ke sekolah hari itu demi memburu Datenshi keparat yang telah membunuh Issei, namun ia berubah pikiran karena Kurama memperingatkannya bahwa dengan tidak pergi ke sekolah, dia akan kembali menarik perhatian organisasi OSIS dan itu hanya akan kembali menambah masalah. Jadi dia memaksa diri untuk duduk di kelas sepanjang hari, bertahan melalui pelajaran-pelajaran yang membosankan selama berjam-jam dengan mood buruk yang tidak ia sembunyikan, dan sukses membuat semua siswa lain, atau bahkan guru sekalipun, tak berani menarik perhatian apalagi mendekatinya.

Naruto melangkah ke arah pintu kelas, tidak mengacuhkan bagaimana beberapa siswa perempuan yang memekik pelan dan menjauh agar tak menghalangi jalannya setelah melihat ekspresi keras yang terpasang di wajah teman sekelas mereka. Di kepalanya, Naruto sudah mulai menyusun strategi untuk menemukan targetnya, serta menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang kemarin terganggu setengah jalan.

Saking konsentrasinya, Naruto hampir tidak sadar bahwa dia hampir saja menabrak seseorang saat keluar dari kelas. Dari jarak kurang dari satu jengkal dari orang tersebut, Naruto mengangkat pandangannya dari lantai dan bersiap untuk meminta maaf. Sayangnya, kalimat apapun yang akan ia katakan terhenti di tengah-tengah kerongkongan dan batal terlepas dari mulut ketika ia sadar siapa gerangan yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Namikaze-kun."

'_Oh, sial...'_ Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Salah satu hal yang ia ketahui setelah diburu oleh organisasi OSIS selama hampir dua minggu adalah siswa-siswa di Akademi Kuoh bisa bertemu dengan anggota OSIS hanya kalau mereka punya urusan penting, dan kalau anggota OSIS itu sendiri yang mencari siswa, itu biasanya berarti pelajar itu sedang terlibat atau malah seorang sumber masalah.

Dan kalau yang memburumu adalah ketua dan wakil ketua organisasi itu sendiri, maka masalah yang dibicarakan di sini pasti memiliki tingkatan di atas rata-rata.

"Shitori-san," Naruto mengangguk pada gadis muda di depannya, tak yakin apa lagi yang sudah ia lakukan kali ini untuk menarik perhatian sang ketua OSIS. "Kalau ada yang ingin kaubicarakan, bisakah kita lakukan di lain waktu? Maaf, tapi sebenarnya aku sedang terburu-buru—"

"Ikut aku ke ruang OSIS," Sona menyela. Dia berbalik dan mulai melangkah, namun berhenti dan menoleh saat ia melihat Naruto masih diam di tempat. "Sekarang."

Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak menggeram. Dia tak punya waktu saat ini! Dia mungkin tidak akan senang saat melakukannya, namun Naruto sebenarnya oke-oke saja meladeni keinginan sang Kaichou ini di waktu lain, asal tidak hari ini!

'_Goshujin-sama, Kurama rasa ada baiknya Goshujin-sama menuruti perempuan itu. Setidaknya, semakin cepat urusan ini selesai, semakin cepat Goshujin-sama dan Kurama bisa memburu Datenshi itu, kan?'_

Hembusan napas Naruto berikutnya terasa jauh lebih ringan. _'Kau benar, Kurama.'_

'_Hmph,'_ Naruto mendengar Kurama mendengus. Dia bahkan bisa membayangkan gadis berambut merah itu membusungkan dadanya dengan bangga. _'Tentu saja Kurama selalu benar.'_

Naruto mulai melangkah seraya terkekeh dalam hati. Percayakan pada Kurama untuk selalu mampu menghiburnya.

Bercakap-cakap dengan Kurama membuat perjalanan ke ruang OSIS hampir tidak terasa. Naruto bahkan hampir tidak sadar kalau Sona telah berhenti berjalan, dan kali ini, dia sukses menabrak cewek yang tubuhnya hanya setinggi dada Naruto itu.

Naruto mengambil satu langkah mundur lalu mengusap belakang kepalanya dengan malu. "Ah, maaf, Shitori-san."

"Jangan suka berjalan sambil melamun, Namikaze-kun. Nanti kau terlibat kecelakaan," Sona menasihatinya dengan halus, sembari membuka pintu geser di depannya. "Silakan masuk."

Naruto mengangguk sebelum melangkah masuk, dan langsung merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Tidak, yang membuatnya tidak nyaman bukanlah fakta bahwa hampir semua anggota organisasi intrasekolah Kuoh berjenis kelamin feminin, karena dia sudah mengantisipasi hal itu dari populasi total yang perbandingan gender antara laki-laki dan perempuannya memang berat sebelah. Hanya saja, ketika dia melangkahkan kaki melewati pintu itu, semua pasang mata yang ada dalam ruangan langsung tertuju padanya dengan tatapan yang tak berkedip.

"P-permisi...?" Naruto mengusap belakang kepalanya lagi, merasa tidak nyaman karena sedang dipandangi dengan sebegitu tajamnya. "S-selamat siang...?" rasa tak nyaman dalam sukma Naruto makin bertambah ketika tidak ada jawaban. "Auh..."

Perhatian seisi ruang OSIS teralih ketika Sona bertepuk tangan satu kali untuk menarik perhatian. "Semuanya," dia memulai. "Tolong hentikan tingkah kalian. Kalian membuat Namikaze-san tidak nyaman."

Sadar akan perbuatan mereka yang cenderung dianggap tidak sopan, bawahan sang ketua OSIS mengalihkan mata mereka, seraya gumaman-gumaman maaf terdengar di sana-sini. Anehnya, satu-satunya anggota lelaki di ruangan itu terus memandang Naruto, dan shinobi pirang itu bisa merasakan aura kesal yang terpancar dari remaja berambut cokelat muda itu.

"Em," Naruto menggaruk pipinya sambil berusaha mengabaikan delikan cowok itu. "Jadi kenapa aku dipanggil ke sini, Shitori-san?"

"Silakan duduk dulu," Sona menjawab singkat sambil berjalan ke mejanya yang ada di depan jendela. Walaupun masih merasa bingung, Naruto mematuhi suruhan itu dalam diam, mempercayakan pantatnya pada kursi yang telah dipersiapkan di depan meja kerja Sona.

Sona menumpukkan tangannya di atas meja di atas satu sama lain lalu menatap Naruto lurus-lurus. "Rias sudah memberitahuku soal kejadian kemarin."

Rasa curiga yang telah lama Sona rasakan terhadap Naruto terkonfirmasi sesegeranya kalimat itu lepas dari bibir sang cewek remaja. Postur Naruto yang semula santai, walaupun agak gugup, langsung menegang dalam satu kedipan mata. Dia tak menelengkan kepala, namun mata biru langitnya langsung berkelebat menyurvei sekelilingnya seakan-akan berusaha mendeteksi jebakan, menghitung jumlah orang dalam ruangan, mengkalkulasi kemungkinan bahaya, serta mempertimbangkan setiap jalan kabur yang ada.

Apapun yang dilakukan Naruto selesai hanya dalam tempo tiga detik, dan ketika mata remaja pirang itu kembali mendarat padanya, Sona bisa melihat—tidak, dia bisa merasakan gelimang _besi_ yang tersembunyi di baliknya, seperti sebuah senjata tajam yang siap ditebaskan kapan saja.

Naruto memberi sebuah gestur dengan dagunya. "Lanjutkan."

Tak hanya Sona, namun seluruh anggota OSIS ikut tersentak saat mendengar satu kata yang dicetuskan oleh sang pemuda. Nadanya memang datar, tak ada nada autoritatif, tegas, apalagi memaksa, namun mereka bisa merasakan sesuatu dalam suara remaja itu yang membuat mereka merasa seperti tak punya pilihan selain mematuhinya. Kalau saja Sona bukan seorang Iblis kalangan atas, dan terlebih lagi memiliki peran sebagai seorang Raja dalam Peerage-nya, maka mental Sona takkan cukup kuat untuk menahan diri dari impuls itu.

Namun alih-alih ciut nyali, Sona malah menjadi semakin penasaran.

"Pertama-tama, aku ingin menyampaikan terimakasih dari Rias karena kau sudah bertarung dengan gagah berani untuk melindungi salah satu murid dari sekolah ini."

Ekpresi Naruto yang semula keras mendadak berubah menjadi getir. "Melindungi? Heh." Naruto mendengus. "Aku hanya bisa menyaksikan satu-satunya orang yang bisa kuanggap teman di sekolah ini terbunuh di depan mataku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membalaskan dendamnya." Remaja itu menundukkan kepala. "Melindungi apanya? Yang ada aku gagal melindungi siapa-siapa."

"Kau keliru, Namikaze-kun," sahut Sona. "Rias juga ingin agar aku menyampaikan padamu bahwa Hyoudou-kun sudah baikan."

Kepala Naruto mendongak dengan sebegitu cepat sampai-sampai Sona jadi agak ngeri dibuatnya. Lelaki berusia lima belas tahun itu hanya menatap Sona selama beberapa saat sebelum matanya berubah tajam. "...Tolong jangan main-main denganku, Shitori-san. Aku melihat Issei meninggal dengan mata kepalaku sendiri." Ia mendesis. "Atau kau mau mengatakan bahwa siapapun Rias ini punya kemampuan untuk membangkitkan orang yang sudah mati?"

Sona tersenyum tipis sebelum mengangguk. "Kaum Iblis memang memiliki kemampuan seperti itu." Ia menjelaskan, sembari mendapati bahwa bahasa tubuh Naruto mengeras lagi. "Rias Gremory adalah seorang Iblis, dan dia telah membangkitkan Hyoudou-kun dari alam kematian dengan menjadikannya salah satu anggota Peerage-nya."

Sona melihat mata Naruto melebar sampai menjadi sebulat bola pingpong, pupilnya mengalami dilatasi dan napasnya pun ikut tercekat. Mata biru langit itu kembali berkelebat ke sekeliling, dan kali ini, Sona bisa merasakan aura siaga dari postur Naruto.

"...Dan kalau Rias memberimu informasi ini," Naruto memulai lambat-lambat. "Apakah aku bisa berasumsi bahwa kau memiliki keterlibatan dengan kaum Iblis?"

"Benar, tapi kurasa 'terlibat' masih kurang tepat." Sahut Sona dengan tenang. "Karena aku juga seorang Iblis." Gadis itu menggunakan tangannya untuk membuat isyarat ke arah seisi ruangan. "Dan semua anggota OSIS sekolah Kuoh ini adalah anggota Peerage-ku."

Tsubaki berdiri dan berjalan ke samping ketuanya, ia mengamati Naruto sesaat sebelum memberi komentar. "Kau tidak nampak terkejut, Namikaze-san."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Tsubaki, kesiagaan yang terpancar tidak berkurang sedikitpun. "Kuakui, aku sudah lama curiga bahwa kalian berdua bukan sepenuhnya manusia," ia mengaku. "Hanya saja, aku tidak menyangka bahwa semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini adalah Iblis." Naruto mengembalikan arah pandangannya pada Sona. "...Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau memberitahuku semua ini."

"Aku akan jujur padamu, Namikaze-kun," Sona memautkan jari-jarinya lalu mengistirahatkan dagunya di puncak. "Rias memberitahuku tentang kepiawaianmu dalam melawan Datenshi yang membunuh Issei kemarin. Karena itu, aku ingin menawarkanmu posisi sebagai anggota Peerage-ku."

Naruto berdiri dengan begitu mendadak sampai kursi yang ia duduki oleng dan jatuh ke belakang, mengejutkan seisi ruangan. Tatapannya berubah menjadi setajam mata pisau, delikannya begitu panas sampai Sona mau tak mau tersentak saat melihatnya.

"Kau ingin aku menjadi budakmu?" Naruto mendesis, dan kali ini ini dia sama sekali tak menyembunyikan kemarahan dalam suaranya. "Dan kaukira aku akan setuju begitu saja, keparat?"

"Hei!" satu-satunya anggota pria di organisasi itu berdiri dengan ekspresi marah. Matanya mendelik pada Naruto sebelum kakinya mulai melangkah mendekati Naruto dengan tinju terkepal yang mulai terangkat. "Beraninya kau bicara pada Kaichou seperti it—"

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan telapak terbuka, dan satu detik kemudian, sebuah bola energi murni telah tercipta di atasnya, berpusar dengan begitu ganas dan membuat suara seperti jet pesawat terbang memenuhi ruangan itu. Sebuah jurus yang menjanjikan kehancuran dan kematian.

"Kecuali kau mau batok kepalamu hancur," Naruto memiringkan kepalanya untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang bicara pada Saji. Remaja berambut cokelat muda itu ternganga dan mengambil satu langkah mundur saat melihat bahwa mata biru Naruto sudah bersinar bagaikan ada lampu yang dinyalakan di baliknya. "Kusarankan kau mundur, Iblis."

Suasana di dalam ruangan itu menjadi tegang. Sona sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa hal ini terjadi, dan apa alasan yang membuat Naruto menjadi sangat antagonistik setelah ia mengungkapkan niat untuk menjadikan remaja pirang itu sebagai bagian Peerage-nya.

"Dan kau," Sona harus mengendalikan diri untuk tidak berjengit ketika mata yang menyala itu kembali terarah padanya. "Melihat bagaimana anggota organisasi ini juga merupakan bagian Peerage-mu, apakah itu berarti kau ada di sekolah ini dengan tujuan untuk mencari siswa yang bisa kau jadikan budak?"

Sona terdiam selama beberapa saat, tak yakin bagaimana ia harus menjawab.

Naruto hilang kesabaran. "Jawab!"

"A-asumsimu itu benar, Namikaze-kun, tapi tidak seluruhnya. Apa yang kita bicarakan ini, sistem yang disebut Evil Pieces, tidak ditujukan untuk mencari budak," ketenangan Sona mulai pupus, dan itu terbukti ketika ia terbata di awal kalimatnya. "Biar kujelaskan. Beribu tahun silam, sebuah Perang Akbar yang berlangsung di Akhirat membuat ketiga fraksi besar yang terlibat di dalamnya hampir saja punah sebelum mereka akhirnya setuju untuk melakukan gencatan senjata. Karena jumlah kaum Iblis jatuh drastis setelah berakhirnya perang, Ajuka Beelzebub, salah satu dari Yondai Mao (Four Great Satans), menciptakan sistem Evil Pieces yang memungkinkan para bangsawan dari kaum kami untuk membangkitkan kembali manusia sebagai Iblis untuk dijadikan pelayan. Daripada menambah jumlah pasukan Meikai (Underworld), sistem Evil Pieces lebih dimaksudkan untuk memastikan kelangsungan kaum Iblis sebagai spesies."

"Hoo," Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bola energi yang melayang di tangannya pudar. "Jadi, berdasar pada penjelasanmu tadi, manusia yang dibangkitkan kembali dengan Evil Pieces ini hanya berstatus pelayan, bukan budak? Yang berarti kau tidak mengendalikan mereka, dan mereka membantumu karena keinginan mereka sendiri?"

Sona mengangguk sembari menahan keinginan untuk menghela napas lega setelah berhasil memperbaiki situasi. Sayangnya, jika Sona berpikir bahwa semuanya sudah menjadi baik-baik saja, maka dia telah keliru, karena ketika ia menatap ke Naruto lagi, dia tersadar bahwa kilatan tajam yang ada di mata Naruto masih belum berkurang walau barang sedikit.

"Kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa aku akan percaya kata-kata seorang Iblis sepertimu begitu saja?"

Dan dengan satu kalimat itu, suasana ruangan OSIS yang tadi sudah mulai meringan kini kembali menjadi tegang.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, namun suaranya sama sekali tidak memberi kesan bahwa dia merasa ada sesuatu yang lucu. "Tolong koreksi aku kalau aku salah, tapi setahuku, Iblis adalah kaum yang mana pintu surga telah tertutup selamanya bagi mereka, dan mereka telah bersumpah untuk umat menggoda manusia untuk berbuat maksiat agar mereka juga ikut dijebloskan ke neraka, terus dan terus sampai saatnya kiamat tiba."

Naruto mencubit dagunya seakan sedang berpikir keras. "Dan kau mengatakan bahwa manusia yang kau jadikan pelayan bertindak atas kehendak mereka sendiri. Tapi sebagai kaum yang setiap kata-katanya adalah dusta, dan tindakannya tak lain dari tipu daya, apakah itu berarti penjelasanmu tadi adalah kebenaran sebagaimana adanya?" Naruto melangkah maju dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di meja tanpa membuat suara. "Atau hanya kebohongan belaka?"

"A-aku..." Sona kembali terbata, dan wajahnya mulai memucat.

"Atau jangan-jangan, kau hanya tidak memberitahu mereka bahwa pada sesungguhnya, Evil Pieces yang kau gunakan untuk menjadikan mereka sebagai bangsa Iblis telah merenggut kemerdekaan mereka, dan dengan benda itu, kau _membuat_ mereka berpikir bahwa apapun yang mereka lakukan untukmu, mereka lakukan atas kehendak mereka sendiri." Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan sehingga jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Sona hanya tinggal sejengkal. "Bahwa pada sesungguhnya, bagaimanapun kau menyebutnya, anggota Peerage ini tak lebih dari segerombolan _budak_." Mata Naruto menyipit berbahaya. "Dan kau ingin aku menjadi bagian dari sesuatu yang seperti itu? Apa kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa aku tak punya otak?"

Sona harus mengerahkan setiap serat kekuatan mentalnya untuk tidak berjengit dan melangkah mundur dari konfrontasi. Sepahit apapun kesadaran yang ia alami, Sona harus mengakui bahwa ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya, seorang Iblis kalangan atas, bisa merasa begitu terintimidasi oleh seorang manusia. "...K-kau keliru, Namikaze-kun..."

"Keliru?" Naruto mendesis. "Keliru?!" ia menghardik dan menggebrak meja, membuat Sona meringis, walaupun gadis remaja itu tetap memaksa dirinya untuk membalas tatapan Naruto. "Kau membuat sekolah ini menjadi semacam... semacam kebun atau peternakan! Tempat di mana kau bisa mencari bibit yang berbakat yang kemudian kau petik, lalu kau rebut kemanusiaannya, merampas kesempatan mereka untuk masuk surga selamanya! Dan kau masih berani mengatakan bahwa aku keliru?!"

Naruto mengibaskan wajahnya, memandang berkeliling, dan tak ada satupun orang di ruangan itu yang mampu membalas tatapan Naruto. Bahkan Saji sendiripun sudah melangkah mundur begitu jauh dan kini sudah duduk kembali di kursi di mana Naruto pertama kali melihatnya ketika ia baru masuk ke ruangan, wajahnya tertunduk dan terbenam di kedua telapak tangannya.

Naruto kembali memandang Sona, mendelik tajam seraya menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. "Kau merubah anak-anak sekolahan yang tak bersalah dan baru mencapai umur akil balig menjadi Iblis hanya karena kau bisa melakukannya," perkataan itu ia muntahkan dengan nada yang begitu pedas dan asam sampai karang sekalipun bisa meleleh. Kali ini, mental baja Sona akhirnya rubuh dan gadis berambut hitam itu mengalihkan pandangan, tak mampu lagi menatap mata yang penuh sorot kebencian padanya. "Kuharap kau _senang_, Shitori-san."

Naruto berbalik, dan meninggalkan ruangan OSIS itu dengan rasa muak yang membuat rongga mulutnya terasa pahit, sepahit empedu.

~•~

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Naruto melihat Issei, yang berjalan tanpa sedikitpun pertanda bahwa dia telah mengalami luka mematikan, dan seakan-akan nyawanya belum pernah hilang. Naruto ingin menyapanya, ingin memastikan bahwa remaja berambut cokelat tua itu baik-baik saja, bertanya mengapa dia tidak masuk sekolah atau bicara apalah, namun ketika dia ingat bahwa orang yang ada tak lebih dari seratus meter di depannya itu sudah tak lagi seorang manusia, Naruto kembali teringat kegagalannya sore kemarin. Anak SMA berambut pirang itu membatalkan niat, memutar arah, sebelum mengambil rute lain untuk mencapai tempat tinggalnya.

Ketika dia sudah sampai rumah, mood Naruto sudah sebegitu buruk, terutama jika ditambah dengan sakit kepala yang membuatnya merasa seperti ada palu godam yang menghajar bagian dalam tengkoraknya. Setelah melepaskan sepatu, tangan Naruto bergerak otomatis ke arah tombol di dinding untuk menyalakan lampu. Kakinya melangkah lurus ke arah dapur di mana ia mengambil gelas terbesar yang ia miliki dan mengisinya dengan air dari keran, mengambil dua tablet aspirin dari kotak obat sebelum melangkah ke meja makan.

Naruto melempar dua tablet itu ke mulutnya sebelum menenggak air di cangkir itu tanpa berhenti sampai habis. Mood yang buruk membuatnya menghempaskan gelas itu ke meja dengan terlalu kuat dan akhirnya menyebabkan gelas kaca itu pecah berantakan. Remaja itu mengerang panjang, dan merebahkan lehernya ke punggung kursi.

Sebagaimana yang sudah menjadi rutinitas setiap kali ia pulang sekolah, Naruto menarik kursi di sampingnya ketika sensasi kait di perutnya kembali terasa. Namun anehnya, walaupun ia tahu Kurama telah muncul di sisinya, kali ini gadis itu sama sekali tak mengucapkan apa-apa dan terus diam sampai beberapa lama.

Merasa ada yang salah, Naruto membuka mata dan menoleh ke samping. "Kurama?"

Gadis dengan telinga lancip yang dilapisi bulu semerah delima itu terus diam, menggigit bibir dan memainkan jemarinya.

"Kurama?" Naruto mencoba sekali lagi.

Ia melihat Kurama menutup mata sebelum menarik napas panjang. Ketika matanya terbuka, Kurama menatap Naruto lurus-lurus dan akhirnya buka suara. "Goshujin-sama, Kurama rasa ada baiknya Kurama dan Goshujin-sama membicarakan apa yang terjadi siang ini..."

Naruto kembali merebahkan lehernya ke punggung kursi sambil mengerang panjang. "Aku tahu..." ia menggumam. "Aku tahu kalau aku sudah berlebihan. Aku tak pernah bermaksud untuk mengatakan semua hal itu," ia mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. "...Kurasa apa yang terjadi kemarin benar-benar membuatku terguncang lebih dari apa yang kukira."

Kurama meletakkan tangannya di pipi Naruto dan mulai mengusapnya, sebuah tindakan yang tak pernah gagal meringankan beban mental sang majikan. "Kurama tahu kalau bukan cuma peristiwa kemarin yang membuat Goshujin-sama mengatakan semua hal itu," dia berkata lembut, karena dia tahu jelas pengalaman-pengalaman Naruto yang sudah berurusan dengan kaum Iblis dalam pengembaraannya bersama Jiraiya. Pengalaman-pengalaman yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan, dan membuat pandangan Naruto pada kaum Iblis menjadi sangat buruk. "Kurama benar kan, Goshujin-sama?"

Naruto melepaskan hembusan napas panjang sembari tersenyum tipis. "Aku tahu kau mungkin sudah bosan mendengar ini, tapi kau selalu tahu aku, Kurama..." bagian awal perkataan Naruto tak terbukti kebenarannya, dan itu bisa dilihat dari wajah Kurama yang berubah jadi lebih cerah. "Entah kenapa, rasanya kau sudah seperti psikiater pribadiku saja."

"Jangankan psikiater, selama Goshujin-sama yang meminta, maka Kurama siap mengisi peran apa saja untuk Goshujin-sama!" Kurama memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke samping, wajahnya berubah ragu. "Tapi... Kurama rasa Kurama masih perlu latihan kalau Goshujin-sama ingin Kurama jadi koki..."

Kalimat itu membuat mau tak mau Naruto teringat bagaimana Kurama selalu berhasil membuat kompor meledak setiap kali ia mencoba memasak. Naruto mendengus, lalu mulai terkekeh, sampai akhirnya ia tertawa. Intensitas tawanya terus bertambah hingga akhirnya Naruto terbahak-bahak lepas sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Jangan tertawa dong, Goshujin-sama!" Kurama berteriak kesal. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa kompor begitu benci padanya! Pernah satu kali, kompor itu sudah meledak ketika Kurama baru _menyalakannya_. "Mou, Goshujin-sama~!" Kepalan tangannya yang kecil memukuli punggung Naruto yang sudah terbungkuk-bungkuk karena tertawa. Merasa bahwa pukulannya sama sekali tak memberi hasil, Kurama akhirnya bersidekap dan buang muka ke samping dengan pipi menggembung. "Goshujin-sama no baka!"

"Ahehe... sori..." Naruto terengah, namun tak tahan untuk tak tertawa kembali. Rasa kesal Kurama memuncak, membuat gadis itu berdiri dan menendang Naruto sampai majikannya itu jatuh dari kursi, sebelum mulai menginjak-injak sisi perut orang tersungkur yang hanya bisa berusaha menghindar dengan beringsut itu. "Ahahauw! Kurama! Aku kan sudah minta maaf! Ahahaha! Auw! Kurama~!"

Ketika tawa Naruto akhirnya selesai, ia sudah bersandar di dinding, memegangi perut yang tidak hanya sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa tapi juga karena sudah menderita apa yang ia kategorikan sebagai kekerasan rumah tangga. Kurama berdiri di depannya dengan pipi yang masih menggembung dan wajah merah, tubuhnya tegang seperti kucing yang siap menerkam.

Naruto menarik napas beberapa kali sebelum ia membuka mata. Melihat Kurama yang masih nampak kesal, ia langsung tahu bahwa ia hanya punya dua pilihan. Membuat kompensasi dengan segera, atau pasrah menerima serangan berikutnya.

"Kurama," Naruto bersila dan menepuk pahanya. "Sini."

Gadis berambut merah di depannya menatap paha Naruto, kekesalan di parasnya pupus perlahan-lahan. Dengan wajah yang masih agak cemberut, personifikasi Kyuubi no Youko itu bergerak maju dan duduk di pangkuan Naruto, menggeliat-geliat sampai menemukan posisi paling nyaman, sebelum menghempaskan punggungnya ke dada sang tuan.

Namun wajahnya masih berkeriut. Kurama menoleh ke kanan kiri, lalu meraih kedua lengan Naruto dan menggerakkannya ke depan, membuat shinobi pirang itu secara otomatis mendekap tubuh gadis di pangkuannya.

Kurama menggeliat untuk kali terakhir sebelum ia akhirnya mendengus puas.

Untuk beberapa menit, mereka diam dalam posisi itu tanpa mencetuskan suara, cukup puas dengan kesunyian dan kehangatan yang diberikan oleh satu sama lain. Naruto meletakkan dagunya di pundak Kurama, sementara sang gadis mengangkat satu tangan dan mulai mengelus kepala orang yang telah berhasil memperoleh kesetiaannya.

"Kurama..."

"Hmm?" Kurama mengumbang sambil terus mengusap dan menyisir rambut Naruto dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik.

"Apa yang terjadi siang tadi... bisakah kau memberikan pendapatmu?"

Kurama mengumbang sekali lagi. "Goshujin-sama, bisa angkat kepala Goshujin-sama sebentar?"

Meskipun agak bingung dengan permintaan itu, Naruto tetap menurut tanpa protes.

"Baik, Kurama rasa cukup segitu."

Gadis berambut merah yang duduk di pangkuan Naruto itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya jauh-jauh ke samping, membuat Naruto mengikuti gerakan tungkai itu dengan satu alis terangkat.

_Plak!_

Naruto dibuat melongo ketika Kurama menamparnya untuk yang kesekian kali.

"K-Kurama?"

"Itu hukuman karena siang tadi, Goshujin-sama lagi-lagi membiarkan diri Goshujin-sama dikuasai emosi," kata Kurama sambil menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya. "Gara-gara itu, pertalian antara Kurama dan Goshujin-sama jadi tidak stabil. Walaupun semua panca indera Goshujin-sama masih terhubung dengan Kurama, tapi sayangnya, pautan benak Kurama dan Goshujin-sama jadi terputus." Kurama mendengus kesal. "Kurama tidak salah kan? Padahal Kurama sudah berteriak-teriak senyaring mungkin, tapi Goshujin-sama sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar suara Kurama."

"Benar..." Naruto berbisik pelan sambil membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Kurama. "Kau benar, aku tidak sadar kalau selama aku ada di ruangan itu, aku sama sekali tidak mendengar suaramu."

"Tentu saja! Kurama selalu benar!" sahut Kurama sambil menepuk dadanya. Gadis itu berbalik, lalu mencubit pipi Naruto, menjewernya lebar-lebar ke samping. "Dan gara-gara ulah Goshujin-sama, Kurama jadi tidak bisa memberitahu Goshujin-sama tentang informasi yang Kurama dapatkan saat itu."

"Phinfhorphashi phapha?" tanya Naruto.

"Hm?"

Naruto menarik turun pergelangan Kurama agar personifikasi makhluk mistis itu melepaskan cubitannya. "Informasi apa?"

"Baiklah, pertama-tama, Goshujin-sama ingat kan alasan yang membuat Kurama dan Goshujin-sama curiga bahwa ketua OSIS dan wakilnya itu bukan manusia?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Karena mereka memiliki Youki."

"Sekarang, Goshujin-sama tahu kan tentang kemampuan khusus Kurama?"

"Em..." sebenarnya, dari sudut pandang Naruto yang hanya manusia, Kurama memiliki kemampuan khusus yang cukup banyak. Tapi kalau ia mencoba memakai perspektif Kurama, maka hanya ada satu kemampuan yang bisa akan gadis itu beri label 'khusus'. "Kau bisa mendeteksi emosi negatif."

"Goshujin-sama benar!" sahut Kurama sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto sebagai pujian. "Nah, siang tadi, sepanjang waktu Kurama dan Goshujin-sama ada di ruangan OSIS itu, walau Kurama bisa merasakan Youki yang mereka miliki, Kurama sama sekali tak bisa merasakan emosi negatif yang berarti."

Pernyataan itu membuat Naruto tertegun. Dia terus terdiam sampai beberapa lama, dan seiring waktu yang berdetak, wajahnya pun mulai berubah menjadi semakin pucat.

Ekspresi Kurama berubah khawatir. "Goshujin-sama?" gadis itu menangkupkan telapak tangannya ke pipi Naruto. "Goshujin-sama tidak apa-apa?"

"A-ah..." Naruto menelan ludah yang entah mengapa terasa sekeras gumpalan kertas. "K-Kurama..." ia menatap gadis yang duduk di pangkuannya. "Kau... kau serius?"

"Tentu saja Kurama serius, Goshujin-sama. Kurama takkan pernah bohong pada Goshujin-sama."

"J-jadi..." gumpalan di kerongkongan Naruto turun ke lambung, dan berubah menjadi rasa bersalah yang terasa seperti bara yang masih menyala. "Saat Shitori-san memberikan penjelasannya... kau tidak mendeteksi kelicikan atau kebohongan? Sedikitpun?"

Kurama menggeleng dengan penuh kejujuran.

Satu-satunya buah persatuan dari garis darah klan Namikaze dan Uzumaki itu kembali tertegun selama beberapa saat, sebelum ia mengayunkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menghantamkannya ke dinding sambil mengerang panjang. "Ya Tuhan..." ia memukul-mukul dinding dengan batok tengkoraknya berkali-kali sebelum menunduk dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam ke telapak tangannya. "Ya Tuhan, apa yang sudah kulakukan...?"

Ketika ia mendeteksi rasa bersalah yang terus bertambah ukuran dalam sanubari Naruto, Kurama dengan segera bergerak untuk menenangkan majikannya. Ia meraih kepala Naruto, kemudian memeluknya erat-erat ke dadanya. Satu tangan ia gunakan untuk membelai kepala yang penuh rambut pirang itu, seraya tangan Naruto sendiri bergerak mengalungi tubuh Kyuubi dan membuat dekapan mereka semakin rapat.

"Ya Tuhan..." Naruto berbisik dengan suara yang teredam karena wajahnya masih terbenam di dada Kyuubi. "Kurama, apa yang sudah kuperbuat...?"

"Goshujin-sama hanyalah seorang manusia. Dan manusia adalah tempatnya khilaf." Kurama melepaskan wajah sang majikan dari dekapannya. Ia memegang kedua sisi wajah Naruto dengan tangannya, lalu menunduk sedikit untuk mempertemukan dahi mereka. "Goshujin-sama bukan makhluk sempurna."

Naruto terkekeh masam. "Tapi bukannya umat manusia harus selalu berusaha mencapai kesempurnaan?"

"Goshujin-sama nggak boleh jadi makhluk sempurna," Kurama merengut. "Karena kalau sampai itu terjadi, maka Goshujin-sama tidak akan membutuhkan Kurama lagi."

Kurama dan majikannya saling pandang untuk sesaat sebelum mulai tertawa kecil, dan terus diam dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa lama.

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya sekali lagi, dan senyum di wajah Kurama semakin lebar saat ia merasakan bahwa rasa bersalah dalam hati Naruto kini telah sedikit berkurang. "Terima kasih, Kurama," shinobi itu berucap pelan. "Tanpa kau, mungkin aku takkan pernah tahu bahwa aku sudah menyakiti Shitori-san dan yang lainnya."

Kurama menyentuhkan jari telunjuk ke bibirnya, sebelum memiringkan kepala sedikit dalam kebingungan. "Tapi Kurama tidak peduli apakah mereka merasa disakiti atau tidak," ia berkata, masih dengan nada sedikit bingung. "Kurama hanya ingin memberitahu Goshujin-sama bahwa Goshujin-sama sudah membuat asumsi yang keliru, dan juga memperingatkan Goshujin-sama agar Goshujin-sama berusaha mengendalikan emosinya dengan lebih baik esok-esok."

Ah.

Mungkin karena interaksi mereka yang sudah jadi sedemikian rupa semenjak awal mereka bertemu, Naruto jadi lupa bahwa semirip apapun Kurama yang sekarang dengan seorang manusia, dia tetaplah seorang Bijuu. Kurama sendiri yang mengakui padanya bahwa dari semua makhluk hidup yang ada di dunia ini, Kurama hanya pernah dan hanya akan peduli pada Naruto seorang.

Hal itu mungkin akan terdengar aneh di telinga orang lain, namun bagi Naruto, dia sudah terbiasa. Dan saat ini, mendengar Kurama mengatakan itu dan mengetahui implikasinya justru membuat Naruto sangat senang.

Naruto meraih tangan Kyuubi dan meremasnya. "Oh, Kurama..." dia melepaskan hembusan napas yang kali ini lebih ringan dari sebelumnya. "Aku tak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan kalau kau tak bersamaku."

"Hmph," Kurama kembali mendengus dengan nada campuran antara senang dan bangga. "Tentu saja, sudah sewajarnya Goshujin-sama merasa seperti itu. Goshujin-sama tak bisa hidup tanpa Kurama, sebagaimana Kurama juga tak mau hidup tanpa Goshujin-sama."

"Tapi sebagai manusia yang bertanggung jawab, bukannya aku harus jadi mandiri?"

"Nggak boleh," Kurama menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Goshujin-sama nggak boleh jadi mandiri. Goshujin-sama harus membutuhkan Kurama selamanya. Titik."

Tuntutan itu terdengar sangat egois, namun Naruto sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan. Dia tertawa untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Goshujin-sama," suara Kurama kembali membuat perhatian Naruto terpusat padanya. "Ada satu hal lagi yang perlu Goshujin-sama dengar."

"Apa?"

"Goshujin-sama ingat tidak, apa yang dikatakan ketua OSIS itu ketika dia menyebutkan nama dimensi tempat mereka berasal?"

Dahi Naruto mengerut untuk sedetik, sebelum kesadaran membuncah dalam benaknya.

"D-dia..." Naruto terbata. "Dia menyebut nama Meikai..."

"Bukan Yomi (Underworld)," Kurama mengkonfirmasi. "Kurama tahu bahwa salah satu alasan Goshujin-sama sangat tidak menyukai bangsa Iblis adalah karena dari setiap bangsa Iblis yang pernah Goshujin-sama temui, tak ada satupun yang bisa mendekati kata 'baik'. Tapi di sinilah letak masalahnya, Goshujin-sama. Iblis-iblis yang pernah kita temui selama ini, mereka semua berasal dari Yomi, bukannya sebuah tempat bernama Meikai."

"Ya Tuhan..." Naruto mendesah. "J-jadi... apa itu berarti...?"

Kurama mengangguk. "Saat ini Kurama hanya bisa membuat asumsi, tapi Kurama rasa bangsa Iblis yang berasal dari Meikai, bukanlah bangsa Iblis yang sama dengan yang berasal dari Yomi. Deskripsi Goshujin-sama tentang Iblis memang benar kalau hanya merujuk pada penghuni Yomi, tapi hal itu belum tentu juga berlaku bagi kaum Iblis yang mendiami dimensi Meikai ini."

Sadar bahwa apa yang baru ia ungkapkan bisa membuat majikannya kembali dirundung rasa bersalah, Kurama cepat-cepat menambahkan. "Tapi ini semua hanya asumsi, Goshujin-sama. Kurama masih belum tahu pasti apakah Yomi dan Meikai adalah dua dimensi yang berbeda, atau apakah Iblis yang berasal dari dua dimensi itu memang tidak sama. Karena itu, Kurama menyarankan agar ke depannya, Goshujin-sama menyelidiki dulu soal masalah ini sebelum membuat kesimpulan lebih lanjut."

Naruto menarik napas panjang demi memperoleh walau secercah ketenangan jiwa. "Kau benar, Kurama. Aku tak mau apa yang terjadi siang tadi terulang lagi hanya karena dugaan tanpa fakta yang jelas."

"Tentu saja Kurama benar," Kurama mendengus bangga sambil menepuk dadanya. "Kurama _selalu _benar."

_To be Continued..._

A/N: Kalau readers sekalian merasa bahwa reaksi Naruto pada Sona dan anggota OSIS-nya berlebihan, maka ingatlah bahwa di fic ini dia masih lima belas tahun. Ingatlah bahwa anak muda umur segitu biasanya sangat emosional, dan cenderung berbuat tanpa pikir panjang.

Sekali lagi, hamba tak tahu apakah kualitas chapter ini memuaskan, jadi tolong pada readers sekalian untuk membantu hamba dengan komentar dan kritiknya.

Praise me, shun me, applause me, make fun of me. Whatever you want to do, it's your call. Whatever it shall be, I will accept all.

Thanks a zillion for reading!

**Galerians, out.**


	3. Omake

**Galerians, in.**

A/N: Chapter kali ini adalah Omake, dimaksudkan untuk mengungkap sedikit latar belakang dan masa lalu Naruto di universe fic The Radiant Sun of Kuoh Academy.

**Warning:**

**Mungkin abal. Mungkin aneh. Mungkin jelek. Dan mungkin OOC.**

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of whatever I decided to write for those who read!

Selamat membaca!

**~••~**

**When The Sun Meets Girl**

**Omake 1**

**(You're Female?! Kyuubi the Demon Fox Finally Knows Taste!)**

"Oi, Kyuubi, kapan kau mau bicara padaku sih?"

Yang menjawab Naruto hanya hening.

"Oi, Kyuubi!"

Dia kembali tak dihiraukan. Shinobi berusia dua belas tahun itu memberengut sebelum berjalan ke penjara besi berwarna merah di depannya. "Oi! Kyuubi!" dia memukul-mukul jeruji besi itu, menciptakan kakoponi berisik dari suara dentangan yang terdengar berulang-ulang. Ketika masih tak ada respon, Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam. "OI~! KYUUBI~!"

"**BERISIK!"**

Cakar raksasa dari makhluk mistis yang dikatakan bisa menghancurkan gunung hanya dengan satu kibasan ekornya itu menghantam bagian dalam jeruji besi penjara, menimbulkan suara dengan volume yang pasti sudah menghancurkan gendang telinga andai dia sedang tidak berada dalam perwujudan jiwanya, dan tekanan angin yang melempar bocah itu terbang menyeberangi ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang.

"Ah ha!" suara jebur nyaring terdengar ketika Naruto berdiri dan menunjuk ke arah personifikasi segel yang ada di perutnya. "Akhirnya kau muncul juga, rubah sialan!"

"**Siapa yang kau panggil rubah sialan, bocah semprul?!" **suara menggema yang datang dari balik penjara itu membuat organ dalam Naruto terasa bergetar dan air yang menggenang dunia berbentuk gorong-gorong itu beriak-riak.

"Woy, siapa yang kau panggil bocah semprul, dasar rubah sialan?!" Naruto berseru balik dengan panas sambil menghentakkan kakinya untuk kembali mendekat.

"**Bocah semprul!"**

"Rubah sialan!"

"**Anak ingusan!"**

"Hidung pesek!"

"**Tukang ngompol!"**

"Kucing gundul!"

Saat ini Naruto sudah kembali berdiri di depan penjara dengan sebuah seringai terpasang di wajahnya. Akan tetapi, sepertinya makhluk yang ada di balik penjara itu benar-benar tak terima dipanggil gundul, karena hinaannya yang selanjutnya dilontarkan dengan jauh lebih kejam.

"**Pelormu kecil!"**

Naruto tiba-tiba tersungkur ke belakang ketika hinaan itu seakan berubah menjadi panah yang menusuk dadanya begitu dalam sampai ke sukma.

Tapi dia bisa bilang apa?! Umurnya masih dua belas tahun! Ya jelaslah pelornya masih kecil! Mimpi basah juga baru-baru aja kejadiannya!

Naruto melompat berdiri lagi dengan wajah yang menampangkan ekspresi ganas. Ia menarik napas kencang-kencang sampai punggungnya melengkung ke belakang, sebelum berteriak sekuat tenaga.

"BULUMU KUTUAN!"

Suara tersungkur yang jauh lebih nyaring terdengar dari balik penjara, namun kali ini, dilanjutkan dengan suara berguling-guling, koprol beberapa kali di udara, sebelum terhempas lagi ke lantai dengan suara kecipak keras. Naruto yang tahu bahwa dirinya sudah menjadi pemenang ronde saling hina kali ini mendengus bangga, walaupun mungkin dengan pengorbanan besar karena harga dirinya sebagai kaum Adam sudah ternoda!

Naruto tiba-tiba mendengar suara geraman dari balik segel Shiki Fuujin yang memenjarakan Bijuu terkuat di seantero dunia. Suara geraman itu kemudian jadi semakin dan semakin nyaring seraya suara ceburan-ceburan pertanda makhluk rubah raksasa berekor sembilan yang ada di sana kini sedang berlari ke arahnya.

Kening Naruto tiba-tiba berkerut heran.

Padahal geramannya masih terus bertambah nyaring, tapi kenapa suara-suara ceburan itu sekarang jadi kecipak-kecipak?

"BOCAH SIALAN!"

"Geboh!"

Naruto kembali tersungkur ke belakang, walau kali ini alasannya bukan disebabkan oleh tekanan angin, tapi karena ada yang menyeruduk perutnya macam kambing—eh salah, kerbau matador yang lagi melawan seorang torero!

"Bocah sialan!" Naruto mendadak harus mempertahankan diri dengan kedua lengannya ketika seseorang, yang ia mulai curiga siapa, mulai mencakar-cakarnya dengan penuh nafsu. "Akan kubunuh kau! Kurobek-robek! Kucabik...ca...bik..."

Suara yang entah mengapa terdengar feminin di telinga Naruto itu dan membuat telinganya berdenging di awal itu menjadi kian pelan dan kian pelan sampai akhirnya menghilang. Naruto mengintip dari balik lengannya, dan mendapati seorang cewek—

Tunggu dulu.

Cewek? Cewek?! Kenapa bisa ada seorang cewek di dalam jiwanya?! Apakah ini berarti dia memiliki sisi feminin yang disembunyikan?! Oh tidak, apakah ini berarti aspirasi Naruto yang sesungguhnya bukanlah menjadi seorang ninja, tapi _crossdresser_ yang bekerja di salon waria?!

"Uoooh! Tidaaak!" Naruto berguling, melepaskannya dari cewek berambut merah yang masih kebingungan, dan hanya bisa melongo ke arah Naruto yang sudah berdiri dan sekarang tengah berlari muter-muter sambil menarik-narik rambutnya. "Aku nggak punya sisi feminin! Aku nggak mau jadi waria! Aku nggak mau kerja di salooon!"

Naruto tiba-tiba berlutut sembari mengacungkan kedua kepalan tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke arah langit. "Tuhan!" dia berseru dengan air mata bercucuran membasahi pipinya. "Kalau itu rencanaMu untukku, MAKA BUNUH SAJA AKU SEKARANG! BUNUH!"

"Oi."

"Aaaggh! Tidaaakk! Sisi femininku bicara lagiii! Tuhan, bebaskan aku dari siksaan ini! Cabut nyawaku sekarang!"

"Oi, bocah semprul."

Reaksi otomatis dari berhari-hari pertandingan saling ejek yang sudah ia jalani membuat Naruto langsung berdiri dan memberi respon tanpa sadar. "Siapa yang kau panggil bocah semprul, dasar rubah siala—!"

Naruto berhenti berteriak dengan mulut yang masih terbuka, mata sang Jinchuuriki bergerak untuk mengamati gadis di depannya. Rambut berwarna merah darah yang sangat panjang sampai melewati lutut. Mata yang irisnya berwarna merah delima dan pupilnya berbentuk irisan vertikal. Telinga berujung lancip yang dilapisi bulu-bulu sewarna dengan rambutnya. Kesadaran perlahan-lahan mewarnai shinobi berambut pirang yang berusia dua belas tahun itu. Ia tertegun, menunjuk ke si cewek, lalu ke penjara raksasa di belakangnya, lalu balik lagi ke cewek, balik lagi ke penjara.

Saat jari telunjuknya kembali mengarah ke gadis berambut merah itu, paras Naruto sudah benar-benar pucat pasi.

"Hehe, hehe—Ahahahaha!" sosok yang figurnya dibalut kimono merah itu mulai tertawa, tangannya berkacak pinggang dan wajahnya terdongak menghadap langit-langit. "Mwahahahahaha!"

"A-anu..." yep, otak Naruto masih belum mampu mencerna kenyataan.

"Aku bebas! Aku bebas!" ujung rambut merahnya yang sangat panjang kini tenggelam di air yang menggenangi lantai. "Kau dengar itu, Yondaime, Shinigami?! AKU BEBAS!"

"A-anu..." Naruto berucap bego.

"Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama terkurung, lalu bebas sebentar, lalu terkurung lagi, akhirnya aku bebas!"

"A-anu..." mari kita sepakati saja bahwa di usia dua belas tahun, Naruto memang tak terlalu cerdas dalam urusan mengendalikan situasi.

"Oi, bocah semprul—"

"Siapa yang kau panggil bocah semprul, dasar rubah sialan!"

Dan dari semua hal yang sebenarnya butuh respon dari Naruto, ia malah hanya menjawab ketika dirinya mendapat ejekan.

Orang yang dipanggil Naruto sebagai 'rubah sialan' itu hanya tergelak. "Kaukira aku mau melanjutkan permainan kekanak-kanakan itu lagi?! Aku, Kyuubi no Youko, akhirnya sudah bebas! Sekarang adalah saatnya aku membalas dendam! Dunia akan kembali tahu seperti apa teror yang dibawa oleh seorang Kyuub—"

"DIAM!"

Teriakan Naruto bergema di ruangan itu, membuat Kyuubi menatapnya dengan mulut yang masih terbuka karena sudah diganggu sebelum ia selesai bicara.

"Oke, aku perlu berpikir," kata Naruto sambil mencubit dagunya dan mulai berjalan bolak-balik. "Dia keluar dari penjara itu, jadi dia bukan sisi femininku. Itu artinya aku tidak ditakdirkan jadi waria—TERIMA KASIH, TUHAN!—dan aku juga tak perlu kerja di salon lagi. Masalah itu sudah selesai. Titik. Wassalam."

"Oi—"

"KUBILANG DIAM!" hardik Naruto sekali lagi sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dengan penuh emosi ke arah Kyuubi. Dia mondar-mandir lagi. "Oke, masalah kedua. Penjaranya ada di sana, tapi ada cewek di sini. Tapi makhluk yang ada di balik penjara itu harusnya seekor rubah berekor sembilan yang ukurannya gede dan napasnya bau—"

"Napasku tidak bau, bocah semprul!"

"DIAM!"

"AKU NGGAK SUDI DISURUH OLEHMU LAGI!"

"KUBILANG DIAM!"

"NGGAK SUDI!"

"DIAM!"

"GAK SUDI!"

"DIAM!"

"GAK SUDI!"

Sesi saling hardik itu berlangsung hampir semenit lebih sampai suara mereka berdua menjadi serak dan napas mereka terkuras.

"Oi... Kyuubi..." Naruto terengah sambil mengangkat kedua lengannya. "Coba lihat ini..."

"Hm—Hmph," dengusan Kyuubi terdengar kurang paten karena harus disela tarikan napas. "Kenapa juga aku mau melihat tungkai kurus seperti itu, hah?"

Urat-urat bermunculan di pelipis Naruto, namun shinobi yang masih berstatus Genin itu hanya menggertakkan giginya dan lalu kembali bicara dengan suara tenang yang dipaksakan. "Kau tahu nggak kenapa di tanganku nggak ada luka sama sekali?"

Kyuubi tertegun, kali ini matanya yang berwarna merah dengan pupil menyipit vertikal itu terfokus ke arah lengan yang seharusnya sudah ia cakar mati-matian beberapa menit lalu. Naruto mengawasi bagaimana gadis berjalan dengan langkah lambat sampai ia tiba di depan sang Jinchuuriki.

"Oi, apa yang kau—"

Kyuubi tiba-tiba mencakar wajah Naruto.

"AAAAHH—Aa, aah...?" Naruto berteriak, berhenti, lalu menyuarakan kebingungannya. "Kok nggak sakit...?"

Kyuubi menatap Naruto dengan mata terbelalak sebelum mencakar wajahnya sekali lagi.

"Aaahh—Nggak sakit."

Kyuubi mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju pipi Naruto.

"Serius, nggak sakit."

Kyuubi kalap dan langsung menghajar Naruto tanpa ampun, namun cowok yang ada di depannya hanya menerima semua serangan itu dalam diam dengan wajah yang masih menampakkan ekspresi bingung bukan kepalang. Ia terus mengawasi Kyuubi yang mengamuk sampai tenaganya habis lagi dan jatuh berlutut.

"...Ada sengatan dikit sih pas kau nendang selangkanganku tadi."

Kyuubi hanya melolong panjang.

~•~

Naruto mengamati Kyuubi yang hanya duduk sambil memeluk lutut di seberang meja, dirundu rasa putus asa setelah mengetahui bahwa walaupun dia bisa melepaskan diri dari Shiki Fuujin, tapi Youki-nya, sumber kekuatan yang membuat Kyuubi sangat ditakuti, tetap tertinggal di belakang penjara. Tak hanya itu, ketika Naruto terbangun pagi harinya, Kyuubi yang ternyata bisa mematerialisasikan dirinya di dunia luar langsung mencoba kabur, dan kembali harus disiksa oleh kejamnya kenyataan karena jika dia memisahkan dirinya terlalu jauh dari Naruto, dia seakan-akan menjadi robot yang kehilangan baterainya dan hanya bisa jatuh tersungkur ke lantai karena tubuh yang total tidak bertenaga.

Mau tak mau, Naruto jadi merasa kasihan dengan cewek yang nampak begitu sedih sampai ada awan kelabu di atas kepalanya itu.

"Oi, Kyuubi."

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Kyuubi menyahut. "...Apa?"

Naruto memandang cup ramen yang masih belum matang di depannya sebelum menatap Kyuubi lagi. "Aku masih punya satu cup ramen lagi. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa makan yang satu ini."

"Bijuu nggak perlu makan," Kyuubi mendesis sambil mengangkat kepalanya untuk mendelik ke arah Naruto. "Tidak seperti manusia rendahan seperti kalian, Bijuu tak pernah lapar."

Naruto mengangkat bahu, sadar bahwa Kyuubi yang sudah tak bisa memakai Youki-nya yang dahsyat luar biasa hanya bisa memakai kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan rasa tak senang dalam hatinya. Kyuubi yang sekarang bahkan lebih lemah dari manusia biasa, jika menilik bagaimana serangannya yang terlihat ganas namun tak sedikitpun bisa melukai Naruto, jadi sang Jinchuuriki itu merasa setidaknya ia bisa membiarkan Kyuubi meledek atau menghinanya asalkan itu bisa membuat perasaan sang personifikasi makhluk mistis jadi sedikit baikan.

Naruto meraih dan mengangkat cup ramen di depannya, melirik ke arah Kyuubi yang masih mendelik, lalu memutuskan untuk pasrah.

Kalau memang Kyuubi tidak mau makan, itu keputusan Kyuubi. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, Naruto sebenarnya ingin Kyuubi juga bisa menyantap makanan yang bisa memanjakan bahkan kaum dewa ini—

"...Mmh?!"

Naruto baru saja menelan satu suapan ketika ia mendengar Kyuubi sudah membuat suara aneh. Naruto mendongak hanya untuk mendapati Kyuubi yang masih memandanginya, namun alih-alih pelototan berisi benci atau marah, yang kini bersinar di mata Kyuubi adalah rasa bingung dan penasaran.

"Kyuubi?"

"Kau..." Kyuubi berkata lambat-lambat sambil menjilat bibirnya. "Ngapain kau tadi?"

"Hah?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, melirik cup ramen di tangannya sebelum menatap Kyuubi lagi. "Apa yang kau—"

Kyuubi tiba-tiba berdiri dan menghampiri Naruto sebelum merebut makanan di tangannya. Ia mencium cup ramen itu dengan dengusan-dengusan cepat, menjepit beberapa lembar mi yang kemudian dia makan, sebelum sebuah kerutan kembali muncul di dahinya.

"Oi, Kyuubi! Kalau mau makan bilang saja dong! Kenapa ngambil ramenku sih?!"

Tapi Kyuubi hanya meletakkan cup ramen itu sebelum bergerak untuk menyeret kursinya ke samping Naruto. Ia duduk menghadap sang Jinchuuriki yang masih menatapnya dengan terbelalak, tangannya terangkat dan menunjuk ke arah cup ramen yang tadi ia tinggalkan di atas meja.

"Makan." Perintahnya singkat.

"Kau ini kenapa si—"

"Ma. Kan." Sela Kyuubi dengan sorot mata tajam yang membuat Naruto bergidik.

Sang keturunan klan Namikaze dan Uzumaki meraih cup ramennya dengan gerakan ragu, menjepit beberapa lembaran mi sambil melirik wajah Kyuubi yang bersinar dengan antisipasi, lalu memasukkannya ke mulut.

"...Mmn."

Naruto baru mengunyah satu kali ketika ia mendengar rintihan Kyuubi, membuatnya menoleh lagi dengan heran.

"Te-teruskan..." ucap Kyuubi yang menunduk sembari bernapas tajam.

Naruto merasa ada yang sangat aneh dengan situasi ini, namun perut yang masih lapar membuatnya hanya mengangkat bahu sambil meneruskan kunyahan, pandangannya yang kembali fokus ke makanan tak melihat Kyuubi yang tengah menggeliat-geliat di atas kursinya dengan mata dipejamkan.

"...Nnnaah!"

Sisa kuah yang sudah dalam perjalanan masuk di setengah kerongkongannya hampir saja keluar lewat hidung Naruto ketika ia mendengar erangan nyaring dari sampingnya. Saat dia menoleh untuk kesekian kalinya pagi itu, Naruto melihat Kyuubi yang sudah tersandar pingsan di kursinya dengan wajah merah padam.

Naruto hanya bisa ternganga sambil menatap wadah mi instan yang sudah kosong di tangannya. Apakah dia sudah membeli sejenis cup ramen ajaib yang bisa membuat orang lain yang menyaksikan prosesnya dimakan bisa sampai pingsan begini?

"Wow..." ucapnya takjub.

_To be Continued..._

A/N: Seperti itulah kalau makhluk mistis yang tak pernah tahu seperti apa panca indera lidah manusia tiba-tiba langsung dibuat merasakan enaknya makan mi instan.

Satu-satunya alasan mengapa hamba tidak memakai nama 'Kurama' di Omake ini adalah karena Naruto masih belum tahu nama asli Kyuubi.

Praise me, shun me, applause me, make fun of me. Whatever you want to do, it's your call. Whatever it shall be, I will accept all.

Thanks a zillion for reading!

**Galerians, out.**


	4. Arc I - Chapter 3

**Galerians, in.**

A/N: Akhirnya hal yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga. Pertemuan dan interaksi antara Namikaze Naruto dan Rias Gremory, serta seluruh Peerage-nya! Bagi yang penasaran, hamba sarankan agar segera membaca!

**Warning:**

**Mungkin abal. Mungkin aneh. Mungkin jelek. Dan mungkin OOC.**

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of whatever I decided to write for those who read!

Selamat membaca!

**~••~**

**When The Sun Goes into A High School**

**Chapter 3**

**(Blonde Shinobi Meets Red-haired Akuma?!**** Naruto's Past Encounter with The Devilkind!****)**

Dengan mata yang jeli, Rias Gremory mengamati pemuda yang duduk bersandar ke punggung sofa dengan tangan bersidekap dan mata tertutup, dikelilingi oleh anggota-anggota Peerage-nya yang turut mengamati remaja pirang itu bersama Rias.

Namikaze Naruto.

Ketua Occult Kenkyu-bu (Occult Research Club) itu melihat Pion terbarunya, Hyoudou Issei, yang duduk di seberang membuka mulut seakan mau bicara, hanya untuk mengatupnya kembali tanpa suara seperti tak yakin harus mengatakan apa, dan terus berkali-kali begitu sampai akhirnya ia menyerah dan terbungkuk ke depan dengan helaan napas panjang. Koneko duduk di sebelah Issei dengan postur tegak, tangan tertumpuk di atas paha, dan wajah lurus ke depan, namun matanya terus terpaku pada Naruto, atau lebih tepatnya, tangan kanan Naruto.

Sedangkan Kiba dan Akeno hanya berdiri di dua sisi sofa tempat Issei dan Koneko duduk, bibir mereka tersenyum namun mulut mereka tak mengucapkan apa-apa seakan-akan puas hanya dengan mengamati situasi. Rias merasa ingin mendesah, sadar bahwa tak satupun anggota Peerage-nya yang berguna untuk memulai percakapan. Apa gunanya Rias membawa Naruto ke tempat ini dengan tujuan menginterogasinya, kalau tak ada yang mulai bicara?

Rias menutup mata dan memijit pelipisnya sembari mengingat lagi rantaian peristiwa yang berakhir pada pemandangan di depannya ini.

~•~

Satu hari yang lalu, Rias telah melihat sendiri bagaimana remaja pirang yang memiliki tanda lahir (atau tato?) berbentuk kumis di wajahnya itu menghajar seorang Datenshi, makhluk yang jauh lebih kuat dari umat manusia dalam segala aspek, tanpa menunjukkan kesulitan sedikitpun. Awalnya, ia mengira bahwa Naruto juga merupakan seorang Iblis, mungkin dengan peranan sebagai Benteng atau bahkan Ratu jika melihat kekuatan pukulannya. Namun di tengah-tengah pertarungan, ia mendapat bukti pertama bahwa dugaannya itu keliru dalam bentuk energi yang meledak dari tubuh Naruto, karena apa yang ia rasakan saat itu sama sekali tak bisa dipanggil Youki. Bukti kedua, kalau Naruto memang seorang dari kaum Iblis, maka mustahil namanya masih tak dikenal di kalangan kaum pendiam Meikai kalau dia mempunyai kekuatan seperti itu. Bukti ketiga ia dapatkan saat ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Naruto menangkap sebuah tombak cahaya yang dilemparkan oleh musuhnya, sesuatu yang tak mungkin bisa dilakukan oleh kaum Iblis, kecuali kalangan elit, yang secara lumrah memiliki kelemahan khusus pada cahaya.

Dan bukti terakhir Rias dapatkan ketika ia pergi menemui Sona untuk bertanya apa hasil pertemuannya dengan remaja pirang yang telah menarik perhatian mereka berdua. Awalnya Rias mengira bahwa ia akan menemukan Naruto di ruangan OSIS itu, dengan status baru sebagai kaum Iblis dan anggota teranyar Peerage Sona, namun apa yang ia temukan ternyata jauh dari bayangan. Ia menemukan Sona duduk sendirian dalam ruangan yang seharusnya penuh personel itu, posturnya yang biasanya tegak dan penuh wibawa entah mengapa terlihat sedikit membungkuk seakan sedang dirundu letih, matanya yang bersinar tegas kini nampak kehilangan cahayanya, dan wajahnya yang biasanya dingin dan penuh percaya diri sekarang nampak lesu.

Sona mendongak dan melihat Rias, dan dengan sebuah senyum yang nampak tak bertenaga, Sona mempersilakan Rias duduk. Seperempat jam dan satu penjelasan kemudian, Rias meninggalkan ruangan OSIS itu sembari menyimpan sebuah amarah membara dalam hatinya, amarah yang tertuju pada seorang _manusia _yang telah berani melukai perasaan teman sekaligus rivalnya. Sona tak bersedia memberi detil penuh tentang apa yang sebenarnya telah diucapkan dalam ruangan itu beberapa jam sebelumnya, namun Rias adalah sahabat Sona, dan ia tak perlu menjadi seorang cenayan yang bisa membaca isi hati untuk tahu bahwa perubahan yang terlihat di penampilan sang ketua OSIS adalah bukti mati bahwa dia telah terpukul.

Sebelum ia tidur malam itu, Rias membuat tekad untuk memburu si cowok pirang di sekolah keesokan harinya. Dia akan menangkapnya, membawanya ke depan Sona, lalu kemudian ia paksa untuk berlutut minta maaf di depan sahabatnya itu, dan Rias akan memastikan hal itu terjadi walaupun dia harus mengerahkan semua anggota Peerage-nya.

Sial bagi Rias Gremory, saat ia mengutus Kiba dan Koneko ke kelas di mana Issei belajar, cowok pirang yang merupakan teman sekelas Pion terbarunya itu ternyata tak masuk sekolah.

Walaupun rasa kesal dalam hatinya telah meningkat dari bara obor menjadi api unggun, Rias dapat tetap tenang ketika Kiba dan Koneko hanya membawa Issei ke dalam bangunan sekolah lama yang menjadi markas mereka. Kegagalan ini bukan berarti dia akan berhenti, karena masih ada hari esok. Lagipula, walaupun dia gagal menangkap Naruto, Rias bisa merasa puas karena Issei telah berhasil membangunkan Sacred Gear-nya, dan yang membuatnya makin senang, ternyata Issei memiliki Boosted Gear, satu dari tiga belas Longinus, sebuah senjata keramat yang dipercayai bahkan bisa membunuh Tuhan.

Satu hari kembali berlalu, dan kali ini, Rias hampir saja membuat giginya beradu ketika Kiba dan Koneko kembali muncul di ruang klub hanya dengan membawa Issei. _'Tak mengapa,'_ Rias berkata dalam hati sembari menarik beberapa napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri. Dia masih punya kesempatan, dan kalau Naruto masih saja tidak masuk sekolah besok, dia bisa saja mencari alamat rumah pemuda itu dari staf sekolah. Rias takkan puas sebelum ia bisa menumpahkan kekesalan pada remaja pirang itu, dan kalau itu berarti Rias harus menyamperin ke rumahnya, maka dia tak keberatan!

Renungan Rias terpotong ketika Akeno mendekatinya dan mengatakan bahwa telah ditemukan seorang Iblis Liar di kota mereka, membuat ketua klub itu mendapat ide untuk menunjukkan pada Issei seperti apa gerangan pertarungan bangsa Iblis, dan juga sekaligus memamerkan kemampuan anggota Peerage-nya yang lain.

Keanehan langsung bisa terasa tepat setelah mereka muncul beberapa jauh dari bangunan terbengkalai yang menjadi sarang sang Iblis Liar. Youki yang terpancar dari dalam bangunan entah mengapa terasa begitu lemah, dan seiring setiap langkah Rias dan Peerage-nya yang bergegas, Youki itu semakin memudar sampai akhirnya pupus tanpa bekas tepat ketika mereka memasuki ruangan yang menjadi sumbernya.

"...Ara."

"Naruto-san?!"

Tak seperti Kiba dan Koneko yang hanya bisa diam karena terkejut, Akeno dan Issei menyuarakan rasa shock mereka dengan cara khas mereka masing-masing. Di sana, tanpa diduga-duga, terlihat orang yang telah Rias buru selama dua hari terakhir ini. Sosoknya yang tinggi tegap dibalut jaket dan celana panjang yang nampak robek di beberapa bagian, berdiri membelakangi mereka di tengah-tengah ruangan yang hancur berantakan. Di tangan kanannya tergenggam sebuah senjata, semacam pisau aneh karena bercabang tiga, sedangkan di tangan satunya lagi ada sebuah gulungan yang Rias tak tahu apa gunanya.

Rias beserta seluruh Peerage-nya tersentak ketika remaja itu menyadari keberadaan mereka dan berbalik, tak mampu untuk tidak kaget ketika mereka ditatap oleh sepasang mata biru langit yang bersinar di kegelapan malam.

Cowok pirang itu terus menatap mereka dengan sorotan mata yang tajam, wajahnya keras dan alisnya bertaut seakan mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Ekspresi tersebut melunak setelah beberapa saat, berubah dari keras menjadi datar, sembari mata birunya berhenti bersinar. Rias melihat ia memasukkan pisau dan gulungan di tangannya tersebut ke sebuah tas pinggang yang terikat di sabuk bagian kanan belakang.

Orang yang Rias ketahui mengaku sebagai seorang ninja itu berbalik kembali, mengambil beberapa langkah sebelum membungkuk untuk memungut sesuatu yang ada di lantai, benda yang tak ia lihat tepatnya apa karena Naruto dengan cepat mengantonginya.

Rias membuka mulut, siap meluncurkan pertanyaan untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya tentang apa gerangan yang sudah terjadi sebelum mereka datang. Sayang, Issei telah mendahuluinya.

"Naruto-san, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?!"

Rias menahan keinginan untuk cemberut karena kesempatannya untuk bertanya telah direnggut, namun berhasil menguasai dirinya untuk kembali mengkonsentrasikan tatapan ke arah teman sekelas Issei yang telah berbalik lagi untuk menghadap mereka.

Sayangnya, Rias harus puas dengan jawaban yang hanya terdiri dari dua kata. "Membersihkan _sampah_."

Akan tetapi, sependek apapun jawaban Naruto, ia tetap berhasil menarik perhatian mereka dengan cara ia menyampaikannya, karena ketika ia bicara, kata 'sampah' keluar dari mulutnya dengan begitu penuh kebencian, amarah, dan rasa jijik seakan-akan pencetusnya merasa muak hanya dengan membiarkan organ bicaranya mengucapkan kata itu. Dalam sepersekian detik kata dengan enam huruf itu dilontarkan, Rias melihat sekilas kemarahan murni mengisi ekspresi Naruto, membuat keturunan Klan Gremory itu berjengit ketika ia merasakan teror dalam hatinya.

Ketika sadar bahwa apa yang baru ia lihat telah membuat detak jantungnya menjadi tak beraturan, Rias menjadi makin penasaran. Kehidupan macam apa yang sudah dijalani oleh remaja di depannya, jika dalam usianya yang masih cukup belia dia sudah bisa memasang wajah yang bisa menakuti kaum Iblis kalangan atas seperti Rias?

"N-Naruto-san!"

Suara nyaring Issei membuat Rias tersentak, agak malu saat mendapati bahwa ia telah melamun dan tak menyadari bahwa Naruto telah melangkah melewatinya dan kini sedang dalam proses berjalan keluar dari bangunan. Bahu Rias menjadi gemetar ketika rasa kesal yang sudah ia simpan untuk si cowok pirang kembali menyeruak keluar, dan dengan wajah memerah menahan marah, ia menghentakkan kakinya untuk menyusul remaja yang sudah berani tidak mengacuhkannya seperti itu.

"Hei, kau!" dia berteriak memanggil. "Hei!" Rias harus menahan diri untuk tak tercengang ketika Naruto hanya mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan tanpa melambat sedikitpun.

"HEI!"

Teriakan yang bergema di halaman bangunan itu akhirnya sukses menghentikan langkah Naruto, yang menoleh kembali ke arah Rias dengan ekspresi sebal menghiasi di wajahnya.

"Sekedar informasi, namaku bukan 'Hei'."

Rias tersandung dan jatuh terjerembab ke tanah saat mendengar sahutan yang sama sekali tak disangka-sangka itu. Ia dengan cepat duduk, hanya untuk mendengar Akeno terkikik geli di sampingnya. Kiba juga buang muka, satu tangannya menutup mulut seakan-akan sedang berusaha menahan tawa, sementara Koneko kini nampak memasang sebuah senyum yang sangat tipis sampai Rias yakin pasti akan terlewat kalau ia tidak teliti. Issei... Issei sih cuma melongo dengan mulut terbuka dan rahang menggantung.

Rias cepat-cepat berdiri, lalu menunjuk Naruto dengan emosi. "Kau...!"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Aku?"

"K-Kau!"

"Ya?"

...Kutukupret, Rias lupa apa yang ingin ia katakan.

Dengan wajah merah menahan malu, Rias kembali berteriak. "KAU!"

"Oke, cukup," Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Issei. "Oi, Issei."

"He?" Issei masih tetep keukeuh dengan longoannya.

"Bosmu ini cuma lagi konslet atau dia memang suka bertingkah macam kaset sendat seperti ini sih?"

"Ehhh," Issei melirik ke arah majikan barunya yang hanya mangap-mangap dengan wajah merah padam. "Entahlah, aku juga nggak yakin ini sebenarnya ada apa."

"Ara, ara," Akeno mendekat dan menepuk bahu Rias. "Buchou, apa kau begitu terpesona setelah bertemu Namikaze-kun sampai kau jadi tak bisa bicara normal?"

"HAH?!" satu detik kemudian, Rias sadar bahwa dia tidak berteriak sendirian. Ia mengembalikan tatapannya ke arah Naruto, pemilik suara yang tadi teriakannya memiliki konteks yang sama dengan teriakan Rias.

"'Terpesona'?!" mata biru langit itu mendelik ke Rias dengan tatapan campur aduk antara tak percaya, jijik, marah, sekaligus takut. "Kau juga mau menjadikanku budak?! Aku nggak bersedia!"

"Kenapa topik terpesona tiba-tiba berubah menjadi budak?!" Rias menyemprot. "L-lagipula siapa juga yang sudi membuat cowok nggak sopan macam kau jadi budaknya, hah?!"

"Apa kau bilang?! 'Nggak sopan'?!" Naruto menghardiknya balik. "Aku nggak mau dengar itu dari cewek yang nggak pake beha sepertimu!"

"Ng-nggak pake beha..." Issei melecutkan tatapannya ke arah dada Rias dengan mata terbelalak, sebelum darah tiba-tiba muncrat dari kedua lubang hidungnya. "Uooh, terima kasih, Tuhan—AAH!"

Rias mengabaikan Issei yang kini gegulingan di tanah sambil mencengkeram kepalanya. Sudah tahu sekarang dia sudah menjadi Iblis, siapa juga yang menyuruh dia menyebut nama Tuhan?

Oh tidak, sebagai ahli waris Klan Gremory yang tak suka kalah, Rias tahu bahwa dia tak bisa mengalihkan konsentrasi, bahwa untuk menang, dia harus memfokuskan perhatian penuhnya pada perang verbal antara dia dan Naruto.

"A-aku pakai beha kok!" ...Ah, sial. Kenapa dia memakai kalimat defensif seperti itu?

"Nggak mungkin kau pakai beha kalau putingnya masih nongol seperti itu!" Naruto menyahut panas.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Rias mencengkeram seragamnya dan membukanya dengan sekuat tenaga sampai kancing-kancingnya lepas dan berjatuhan ke tanah. "Lihat ini! Siapa yang bilang aku nggak pakai bra, hah?!"

Rias sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan pancuran cairan merah yang kembali tercurah dari lubang hidung Issei yang masih terbaring terlentang di atas tanah.

"K-kenapa kau malah buka baju di depanku sih?!" Cowok pirang di depannya sendiri memilih untuk menutup matanya sambil buang muka ke samping, pipinya begitu merah sampai hampir terlihat seperti menyala di kegelapan malam. "Dasar cewek nggak tahu malu! Mesum! Eksibisionis!"

Kali ini, Rias benar-benar hilang kontrol. Akal sehatnya mengalami _shutdown_, wajahnya tercengang, dan mulutnya ternganga seperti moncong buaya yang sedang berjemur.

Sementara otak Rias sedang melalui proses _reboot_, Kiba sudah membungkuk dengan wajah menghadap tanah, sambil menutup mulutnya sekuat tenaga dengan kedua tangan agar tak ada suara yang keluar. Akeno mengorbankan keanggunannya sebagai seorang wanita dengan status Yamato Nadeshiko dan tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan mata yang mulai berair. Senyum di wajah Koneko kini sudah mencapai kekuatan penuh, dan kalau dilihat baik-baik, ada getaran halus di bahunya yang kecil.

Issei... Issei sudah lama hilang kesadaran karena mengalami defisit darah, sebuah senyum bego namun bahagia terpasang di wajahnya yang pucat selagi ia berbaring di genangan darahnya sendiri.

Melihat itu, Naruto memutar badan seluruhnya dan berjalan ke arah Issei yang terlihat seperti orang yang sudah mencapai pencerahan, sambil berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak melirik ke arah Rias yang masih beku dalam posisi membuka baju. Proses _reboot_ otak Rias selesai tepat waktu untuk mendapati Naruto yang sudah berlutut di samping tubuh Pion terbarunya, dan ia kembali dirundung rasa penasaran ketika matanya menangkap pemandangan dua mata biru langit Naruto yang bersinar seperti beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sang ahli waris Klan Gremory itu terus mengawasi dengan teliti sementara mata yang bersinar itu kembali meredup sebelum pemiliknya melepaskan napas lega. Naruto mengulurkan satu tangannya, yang kemudian ia gunakan untuk menepuk pipi Issei. "Oi, Issei," setelah beberapa tepukan yang tak memberi hasil, Naruto meraih kerah Issei, mengangkatnya, lalu menampar pipinya sambil menghardik dengan kencang. "Oi! Issei!"

"Ah-auh, a-apa yang—?" Issei duduk dan mulai bicara terbata-bata, namun kelihatannya kehilangan banyak darah menjadikan remaja berambut cokelat tua itu masih berada dalam kondisi tak optimal dan membuatnya kembali oleng. Untungnya, sebelum ia rebah kembali ke tanah, Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menopang berat tubuh Issei. "N-Naruto-san...?"

Sembari menghembuskan napas panjang, Naruto menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk merogoh tas pinggangnya, mengeluarkan sebuah pil kecil berwarna hitam yang ia sodorkan ke arah teman sekelasnya dengan sebuah perintah singkat. "Telan ini."

Wajah Rias berkeriut curiga, namun Issei hanya mengamati pil itu untuk beberapa saat sebelum menelannya tanpa keraguan. Tanpa perlu menunggu lama, Rias mendapat bukti efek obat itu dalam bentuk wajah Issei yang semula agak pucat kini berwarna sehat lagi. Issei, dengan wajah yang terkagum-kagum, langsung melompat berdiri, menggerakkan tubuhnya seakan-akan sedang mengetes apakah obat itu benar-benar memiliki fungsi yang ia pikirkan. "Wow..." ia mendesah pelan, sebelum menghadap Naruto dengan mata berkelip. "Tubuhku jadi segar lagi!"

Naruto ikut menegakkan tubuhnya sembari tersenyum tipis. "Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Issei mengangguk bersemangat. "Naruto-san, pil apa itu tadi?"

"Zouketsugan (Blood Increasing Pill)," Naruto menjawab singkat. "Berguna untuk mempercepat fungsi sumsum dalam memproduksi darah sampai beberapa kali lipat." Ia mencubit dagunya. "Dan karena kau seorang Iblis, konstitusi tubuhnya juga lebih bagus dari manusia, sehingga Zouketsugan jadi bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya."

Tangan Naruto tiba-tiba berkelebat untuk menutup mata Issei, membuat teman sekelasnya itu berkaok kaget. "Dan kau." Tanpa menoleh, Naruto memakai tangannya yang lain untuk menunjuk ke arah Rias. "Aku sudah mengerti sekarang kalau kau adalah cewek yang tak tahu arti kesopanan, tapi bisa tidak tutupi tubuhmu sebelum kau membuat Issei mimisan dan pingsan lagi?"

Pertama kalinya diperlakukan dan mendapat sebutan seperti itu, wajah Rias mulai merona sampai-sampai kulit lehernya ikut berwarna merah. "K-k-kau...!" ia terbata untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Sudah, sudah, sudah," Akeno berjalan ke tengah-tengah dua remaja yang kelihatannya takkan puas bertengkar itu. "Namikaze-kun, tolong maafkan tingkah Buchou. Dan Buchou, kau bisa masuk angin dengan baju terbuka seperti itu."

"Pengkhianat!" Rias berteriak kesal sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah wajah Akeno. "Akeno, kenapa kau malah membuat seakan-akan aku yang salah sih?!"

"Sudah, sudah, sudah," Akeno kembali mengulangi sambil berusaha menahan tawa. Sesungguhnya, ia mengucapkan kalimat itu karena sudah sangat lama ia tidak pernah lagi melihat Rias hilang ketenangan, dan kesempatan untuk mengusik ketua klubnya itu adalah sebuah kesempatan emas dan langka yang tak boleh ia lewatkan.

Wakil ketua Occult Kenkyu-bu itu menghadap orang yang mengisi peran Ksatria di Peerage Rias. "Kiba-kun, bisa tolong pinjam jasmu?" dengan cepat ia berbalik ke anggota klub laki-laki yang lain ketika ia melihatnya mulai buka mulut. "Ise-kun, sebelum kau protes, tolong ingat kalau kau tadi berbaring di genangan darah mimisanmu sendiri."

"Ini, Akeno-san."

"Terima kasih, Kiba-kun," Akeno menerima jaket itu dan membawanya ke Rias. Ketika ia melihat ketua klubnya itu mendelik dengan hidung yang kembang kempis, Akeno kembali terkikik geli. "Sudah, sudah. Kalau kau marah-marah terus nanti kau cepat keriput lho, Buchou."

Setelah pemandangan dada Rajanya yang besar tertutup sempurna, Akeno berbalik dan melihat bahwa Naruto telah berhenti menutup pandangan Issei serta bagaimana remaja berambut cokelat itu melempar tatapan penuh nestapa ke arah temannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, membuat Naruto menghela napas panjang sebelum menjentik dahi Issei dengan jari telunjuknya.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya satu kali sebelum mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu."

"Ah, Namikaze-kun," Akeno memanggil remaja yang sudah berbalik dan sudah dalam proses melangkahkan kaki itu. "Sebenarnya, Buchou sudah mencari-carimu sejak kemarin, jadi bisakah kau menunggu sebentar lagi untuk mendengar apa yang dia inginkan?"

Naruto membalas tatapan Akeno selama beberapa saat, lalu mengangkat bahunya dan kembali menghadap Rias. Ketika tak ada ucapan yang disuarakan walau waktu sudah berlalu beberapa saat sampai Naruto jadi tak sabar dan mulai mengetuk-ngetuk tanah dengan kakinya, Akeno menoleh ke arah ketua klubnya dengan dahi yang sedikit berkerut. "Buchou?"

"Aku tahu!" Rias menjawab balik dengan suara yang agak terlalu nyaring. Gadis berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir itu melihatnya menarik napas, sebelum berjalan ke depan Akeno. "Namikaze Naruto," ia mengangkat wajahnya sedikit dan mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah Naruto. "Aku mau penjelasan."

Mendengar tuntutan itu, mata Naruto menyipit seperti telah tersinggung. "Dan kau pikir kau itu siapa, berani menyuruh-nyuruhku seperti ini?"

"A-anu, Naruto-san," Issei menarik perhatian teman sekelasnya itu, tangannya mengusap belakang kepalanya. "Kau tidak tahu siapa Buchou?"

"Aku tahu kalau namanya Rias Gremory, dan dia seorang Iblis." Alis Naruto bertaut. "Memangnya ada hal lain yang harus kutahu selain itu?"

"Naruto-san," Issei meraih bahu Naruto, wajahnya serius bukan buatan. "Kau lihat dua gadis muda di depanmu?" ia mengibaskan tangannya yang bebas ke arah Rias dan Akeno. "Persembahkan, Rias Gremory dan Himejima Akeno~! Dua gadis paling cantik dan terkenal di seantero Akademi Kuoh!"

"...Lalu?"

"Ck, ck, ck. Kau masih belum mengerti, Naruto-san," Issei berdecak dan menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya sebelum merangkul bahu Naruto. "Lihatlah paras mereka yang menawan, tak ubahnya bidadari yang turun dari khayangan. Lihatlah rambut mereka yang lurus dan halus, seperti sutera kualitas tertinggi yang selalu menjadi dambaan. Lihatlah kulit mereka yang mulus, putih bagaikan susu dan membuat air liur menetes bagi siapapun yang memandang!"

"Dan yang paling penting, lihatlah dada mereka yang besar dan kencang, begitu anggun dan lembut! Teramat menawan! Sungguh menakjubkan!" binar mata Issei seakan-akan membuatnya seperti bercahaya. "Berteriaklah denganku, Naruto-san! Nyanyikan pujian untuk dua gadis yang menjadi berkah bagi semua kaum Adam!" Ia mengacungkan tinjunya ke langit. "Hidup Oppai!"

Namun selama apapun ia menunggu, yang menjawab Issei hanyalah hening. Manusia yang dibangkitkan kembali sebagai bangsa Iblis itu menoleh, dan melihat bahwa Naruto hanya memandanginya dengan aneh.

"...Sekali lagi, Naruto-san. Ikuti ucapanku!" Issei meninju langit lagi. "Hidup Oppai!"

Sunyi.

Issei tak mau menyerah. "Hidup Oppai!"

Sepi.

"HIDUP OPPAI—Guoh!"

Issei terjungkal ke belakang ketika Naruto tiba-tiba menyundul dahinya. Ia merintih kesakitan sebelum tubuhnya kembali tertarik ke depan, kerahnya dicekal oleh Naruto.

"Kau ini bego ya?!" Naruto berteriak tepat ke wajahnya. "Memangnya apa peduliku kalau mereka punya dada besar, hah?!"

"T-tapi...! Tapi...!" Issei terbata, lalu mengucapkan satu-satunya kata yang muncul ke kepala. "Oppai!"

"Makanya tadi kutanya, KAU INI BEGO YA?!" hardik Naruto sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Issei.

"Oppai!"

"Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Oppai!"

"Kenapa kau juga malah ikut jadi kaset sendat seperti bosmu sih?!" Naruto berteriak kesal sekali lagi, melepaskan kerah Issei dan membiarkannya jatuh terduduk di tanah, sebelum memijit batang hidungnya. "...Ya Tuhan, kenapa semua orang yang kuanggap teman otaknya nggak pernah ada yang beres? Salahku apa, Ya Tuhan~?"

Naruto menarik napas panjang beberapa kali sebelum ia berjongkok di depan Issei. "Issei, dengarkan aku sebentar, oke?" Ia menampangkan telapak tangannya ke depan wajah Issei. "Pertama, lihat tangan ini." Dia lalu menunjuk ke arah Rias dan Akeno. "Kedua, perhatikan ukuran dada mereka." Issei mengangguk, matanya terfokus pada dada Rias dan Akeno secara bergantian. "Terakhir, aku ini orangnya tidak suka hal-hal yang berlebihan." Issei kembali memandang Naruto. "Nah, Issei, kaukira dada ukuran jumbo seperti itu bisa muat untuk tanganku yang cuma sebesar ini?"

"..." Issei diam. "...Oppai!"

"Brengsek!" Naruto kalap dan mencekik leher Issei. "Kau dengar aku ngomong atau nggak sih?!"

Sementara itu, orang-orang yang mengamati interaksi dua teman sekelas itu memiliki reaksi yang bermacam-macam. Rias menggantikan peran Issei sebagai anggota yang hanya bisa cengok seperti orang dongo. Kiba yang tadi sempat sembuh sekarang sudah jatuh bersujud dengan dahi menyentuh bumi, satu tangan digunakan untuk menutup mulut dan satunya lagi memukul-mukul tanah. Koneko mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat sambil buang muka, gemetaran bahunya kini terpampang jelas.

"Ara, ara," dari keempat pengamat itu, hanya Akeno yang berhasil mempertahankan ketenangannya. "Namikaze-kun, biarpun sekarang Issei sudah jadi Iblis, dia tetap bisa mati kalau kau terus mencekiknya seperti itu lho."

"Oh," Naruto melepaskan Issei yang mulutnya mulai berbusa dan wajahnya sudah membiru, membiarkan cowok berambut cokelat itu terkapar di tanah untuk yang kedua kalinya malam itu. "Maaf."

"Uhuhuhu, tidak masalah," tepis Akeno dengan ringan. "Akan tetapi, mendiskusikan soal dada perempuan di depan orang yang dibicarakan? Tak disangka, ternyata Namikaze-kun juga punya sisi mesum."

"Ya aku kan juga cowok remaja! Wajar kan kalau aku juga jadi korban hormon!" cetus Naruto dengan defensif. Namun pemuda itu berhasil mengontrol dirinya dengan menutup mata dan menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Desahannya terdengar lelah. "...Tapi kau benar, dan aku minta maaf kalau aku sudah membuatmu tersinggung. Aku hanya belum tidur dua hari ini."

"Dua hari belum tidur, katamu?" Informasi baru itu membuat Rias berhasil sembuh dari penyakit bengong. "Memangnya apa yang sudah kaulakukan dua hari ini?"

"Yah..." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil buang muka ke samping. "...Ini dan itu."

"Kau ini..." Rias menggeram.

"Oke, oke, aku mengerti," Naruto mengangkat tangannya dengan pasrah. "Tapi sebelum itu, dan aku minta maaf dulu, aku sebenarnya sudah capek banget nih. Jadi kalau kita mau bicara, bisa nggak kita lakukan di tempat lain? Paling tidak tempat yang ada kursinya supaya aku bisa duduk dan santai sedikit."

"Hmm. Ide bagus," Akeno mengusap dagunya. "Buchou, bagaimana kalau kita pulang ke ruang klub dulu sebelum melanjutkan?"

"Tapi sihir transportasi kita tak bisa membawa manusia seperti dia," sahut Rias. "Masa kita harus jalan kaki sampai ke sekolah sih?"

"Oh, jadi tujuan kita Akademi Kuoh ya?" tanya Naruto. "Aku punya solusi kalau begitu."

"So-solusi?" Issei berdiri sambil mengurut lehernya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Jadi tolong ngumpul di sini dulu," Naruto menunggu Rias dan Peerage-nya tiba di sisinya sebelum memegang bahu Issei. "Lalu pegangan seperti ini," Issei menurut dan meniru Naruto dengan memegang bahu Rias, Rias ke Akeno, Akeno ke Koneko, dan terakhir Koneko ke Kiba. Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Karena ini pengalaman pertama kalian, akan lebih baik kalau kalian tahan napas."

Mereka melihat Naruto mengangkat tangannya dalam posisi seperti apa yang sering mereka lihat di film-film ninja, telunjuk dan jari tengah teracung sementara jari yang lain terkepal. "Hiraishin!"

Pandangan mereka dipenuhi oleh cahaya keemasan untuk sesaat, dan detik berikutnya, Akademi Kuoh sudah ada di depan mata.

"...Eh?" Rias dan Akeno berucap bersamaan.

Issei nampak limbung, dan ia mungkin sudah jatuh kalau Naruto tidak memeganginya. "Uooh..." ia mengerang. "Aku mual..."

"Oh, sori, memang sering terjadi untuk orang yang baru pertama kali kubawa dengan jurus ini," Naruto merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah permen mint. "Nih makan. Pasti langsung baikan."

Naruto memperhatikan Rias dan sisa Peerage-nya sebelum berjalan ke arah Koneko, satu-satunya orang selain Issei yang kelihatannya menderita efek samping Hiraishin. Shinobi pirang itu mengeluarkan satu permen lagi dan menyodorkannya ke arah cewek bertubuh pendek itu. "Ini."

Koneko mengambil permen itu dan memasukkan isinya ke dalam mulut, membuat wajahnya yang tadi sudah agak menghijau dengan cepat kembali sehat, mulutnya mengemut jajanan manis itu dengan sebuah senyum tipis.

Tanpa disadari oleh pemiliknya, tangan kanan Naruto tiba-tiba terangkat dan ia mulai menggaruk bawah dagu Koneko. Tubuh gadis itu mengeras untuk sesaat, sebelum mulai menggeliat-geliat dan ekspresinya pun mulai melunak. Tak sampai lima detik, mata Koneko telah tertutup, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum simpul, dan tubuhnya sedikit condong ke depan untuk mempermudah akses bagi Naruto yang masih tak terlihat sadar dengan perbuatannya. Setelah kurang lebih seperempat menit berlalu, suara dengkuran halus terdengar dari dalam tenggorokannya.

"Namikaze-san?"

"Hmm?" Naruto mengumbang sembari menatap Kiba, orang yang memanggilnya. "Oh, kau... Kiba Yuuto kan? Ada apa, Kiba-san?"

Kiba mengangguk. "Anu," Ia melirik ke arah Koneko yang masih memejamkan mata dan sudah mulai berjinjit-jinjit. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Hm?" Naruto mengikuti arah tatapan Kiba dan memandang ke depannya. "Ah." Dia tersadar, sebelum menarik tangannya cepat-cepat. Ia tak melihat ekspresi kecewa di wajah Koneko karena Naruto sudah lebih dulu membungkukkan badannya sampai paralel dengan tanah. "Maaf! Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Aku tak tahu kenapa tanganku bergerak sendiri seperti itu!"

Atau jangan-jangan itu cuma reaksi otomatis yang terbentuk karena dia sudah terlalu sering memanjakan Bijuu yang tersegel di perutnya dengan cara yang sama? Yah, memang besar kemungkinan kalau itulah alasannya, tapi Naruto tak mungkin bisa mengatakan itu tanpa membongkar rahasia tentang eksistensi Kurama.

Mata Koneko tak pernah meninggalkan tangan kanan Naruto, tangan yang tadi sudah memanjakannya. "...Tidak apa-apa."

"Hei, kau," Rias yang sudah tak lagi terpana mendekat dari samping. "Yang kau lakukan tadi, sihir apa itu?"

"Sihir?" Naruto terkekeh. "Bukan sihir. Ninjutsu. Dan seperti yang kau dengar, namanya Hiraishin."

"Ninjutsu?" dahi Rias berkerut. Jadi cowok pirang di depannya ini benar-benar seorang ninja? Tapi bukannya ninja itu cuma legenda? "Beritahu aku cara kerjanya."

"Oi, oi. Kau pikir kita sedang ada di dalam manga?" Naruto menyeringai. "Mana mungkin aku mau mengungkap mekanisme jurusku hanya karena ada yang meminta."

Tuntutannya yang ditolak seperti itu membuat Rias menggeram, giginya beradu dan hidungnya kembang kempis. "Kau ini..."

"Sudah, sudah, sudah," Akeno kembali menengahi dua remaja yang entah mengapa seperti selalu siap untuk bertengkar itu. "Lebih baik kita pergi ke ruang klub dulu. Namikaze-kun, kau capek kan?" setelah melihat orang bertubuh sedikit lebih tinggi daripada lima orang lainnya itu mengangguk, ia berpaling ke Rias. "Buchou, kau tidak berniat meminjam jas Kiba-kun semalaman kan?"

Sang ketua klub itu nampak enggan, seperti tak puas karena sesi adu mulutnya sudah disela begitu saja, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk.

Akeno menepukkan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah, apa lagi yang kita tunggu?"

~•~

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, di ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lilin-lilin yang temaram. Di bawah penerangan remang-remang, bayangan yang tercipta dari lekukan-lekukan wajah Naruto semakin menekankan fakta bahwa ia memang benar-benar kelelahan. Mungkin itulah yang membuat Issei sering buka mulut tapi tidak buka-buka suara juga, karena ia tak tega mengganggu teman sekelasnya yang terlihat begitu letih dan kehabisan tenaga.

Masalah itu berakhir ketika Naruto membuka mata, namun tatapannya masih terarah ke bawah, tidak memandang siapa-siapa. "Jadi, apa yang mau kalian tanyakan?"

Setelah melewati lima menit hanya dalam diam, kesempatan untuk memecah kesunyian adalah sesuatu yang takkan Rias lewatkan. "Baiklah," ia bersandar ke tepi meja. "Pertama-tama, aku mau bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi tiga hari lalu di ruang OSIS."

Naruto akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya untuk menoleh ke arah Rias. "Shitori-san bukanlah Iblis pertama yang kutemui." Ia menurunkan pandangannya lagi sembari mendesah pelan. "Sepanjang kehidupanku sebagai shinobi, setidaknya sudah ada tiga kali aku berselisih dengan bangsa Iblis, dan tak pernah satu kalipun aku bertemu dengan Iblis yang memiliki niat baik pada kaum manusia." Leher Naruto tertekuk seraya ia menunduk kian dalam, tangannya yang tadi bersidekap kini berganti menjadi mencengkeram lutut dengan begitu kuat sampai buku tangannya mulai memutih. "...Dan dari tiga kesempatan itu, hanya satu yang berakhir dengan _happy ending_."

Seluruh ruangan terdiam, tak menyangka jawaban yang seperti itu. Rias sendiri harus menahan diri untuk tak terperangah. Tanpa sadar, dia telah bersikap naif. Jujur, awalnya ia hanya mengira bahwa Naruto berlaku seperti itu pada Sona dan anggota Peerage-nya karena asumsi yang didasarkan pada pengetahuan dari kitab-kitab religius. Rias tak pernah menyangka bahwa Naruto telah bertemu, bahkan berurusan langsung dengan kaum Iblis. Terlebih lagi, jika melihat bagaimana Naruto mencengkeram lututnya sampai seperti itu, entah mengapa Rias sama sekali tidak ragu bahwa apa yang dialami Naruto memang benar-benar sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan.

Serta jika menilik perkataan Naruto bahwa Iblis yang ia temui tak memiliki niat baik pada kaum manusia, serta bagaimana ia menyampaikan bahwa dua dari tiga kesempatan itu berakhir buruk, Rias mengerti bahwa di sana ada implikasi bahwa telah ada korban yang jatuh.

Merasa makin penasaran, Rias berusaha menggali lebih jauh. "Pengalaman seperti apa yang kaubicarakan?"

Tubuh Naruto mengeras sesaat. "...Bisakah kita lewati saja topik ini?"

"Oh, ayolah, Namikaze-san," Kiba mencoba membujuk. "Aku yakin apapun yang kau alami pasti tidak seburuk itu."

Kepala Naruto terangkat dan berputar ke arah Kiba dengan begitu cepat, dan sorotan matanya yang setajam belati membuat nyali sang Ksatria ciut sesaat, kakinya tanpa sadar mengambil satu langkah mundur.

"...Tiga ratus lebih," Naruto mendesis. "Tiga ratus lebih manusia dibantai habis dalam waktu dua hari dua malam." Sorotan matanya menjadi kian tajam, dan sinar kemarahan yang tersimpan di dalamnya tak dapat diabaikan. "Oh ya, memang _tidak _seburuk itu. Malah, mungkin di mata seorang Iblis sepertimu, itu tidak buruk _sama sekali_." Ia mengakhiri dengan sinis.

Kiba mengalihkan matanya, tak mampu lagi membalas tatapan Naruto yang jujur membuat ia ingin kabur dari ruangan itu. "...A-aku minta maaf, Namikaze-san."

Naruto menghempaskan punggungnya ke bantalan sofa yang empuk sambil mendesah panjang. "Tidak, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf," ia mulai memijit pelipisnya. "Kau tidak tahu seperti apa kejadiannya, jadi wajar kalau kau mengira bahwa aku hanya melebih-lebihkan."

Kiba mengangguk, kini merasa sedikit lega. "Tidak apa-apa, Namikaze-san. Aku juga salah."

"A-anu, Naruto-san," Issei menarik perhatian Naruto. Wajahnya jelas menunjukkan rasa takut, tapi kelihatannya rasa penasaran masih menang. "Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi?"

"...Sekelompok anak muda yang terlalu menyukai hal-hal gaib mencoba melakukan ritual untuk memanggil setan dari alam lain. Ritual yang memerlukan tumbal." suara Naruto kini telah menjadi begitu rendah sampai hampir bisa dibilang hanya tinggal geraman. "Kalian mau tahu apa tumbal yang mereka pakai?" Tangan Naruto kini terkepal sampai buku jarinya berderak. "Janin."

Mereka semua tersentak, tak ada satupun wajah mereka yang tidak memucat.

"Kalian tahu apa yang lebih menjijikkan lagi? Para anak muda yang mungkin sudah tak waras itu berpikir bahwa akan lebih baik kalau mereka memakai tumbal _segar_. Dengan kata lain, janin hidup." Bahkan di bawah cahaya remang-remang sekalipun, bisa terlihat bahwa paras Rias dan semua anggota Peerage-nya sudah hampir kehilangan rona sehat. "Dan kalau itu masih belum cukup, kalian tahu metode _mengerikan _apa yang mereka pakai untuk memastikan bahwa janin itu masih segar? Mereka mengambilnya secara _langsung_ dari ibu hamil yang sama sekali tidak _dibius_."

Issei mengeluarkan suara tersedak. Remaja berambut cokelat itu melesat ke kamar mandi, di mana sedetik kemudian, terdengar suara muntah yang bergema di ruangan klub yang kini sunyi.

Seakan tak peduli, Naruto meneruskan, "Gilanya, ide mereka membuahkan hasil. Ritual yang mereka laksanakan memang sukses." Ia berhenti sebentar. "...Terlalu sukses, malah."

Rias menelan ludah yang terasa sangat kental, dan bertanya dengan suara kecil. "...A-apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan di awal tadi, tiga ratus nyawa manusia melayang. Penduduk seluruh desa habis dalam waktu dua hari dua malam." Naruto menutup matanya seraya menarik napas panjang seakan-akan mengumpulkan kekuatan. "...Sayangnya, Iblis itu tak hanya berhenti sampai di situ, karena ketika aku dan Shishou-ku tiba di sana, kami menemukan fakta lain."

"...Fakta apa?" kali ini, Akeno yang bertanya.

"Iblis itu punya kemampuan untuk mengendalikan mayat yang ia bunuh," suara Naruto sekarang hanya sedikit lebih nyaring dari bisikan. "Tiga ratus lebih penduduk desa dia ubah, hanya saja, tidak seperti kalian, dia membangkitkan mereka sebagai mayat hidup dan bukannya bangsa Iblis. Tak ubahnya boneka-boneka wayang yang dikendalikan oleh seorang dalang." Tarikan napas Naruto yang selanjutnya terdengar lebih dalam dan tajam. "Lebih buruknya lagi, walaupun tubuh inang Iblis itu dihancurkan, dia bisa dengan mudah melompat ke tubuh lain yang ada di bawah kontrolnya. Jadi untuk menghabisi Iblis itu, kami juga harus membasmi habis semua mayat hidup yang ada di sana."

Jeda sejenak kembali tercipta. Baik itu Rias, Akeno, Kiba, apalagi Koneko, tak ada yang berani membuat suara.

"...Dari jumlah tiga ratus lebih mayat hidup yang kusebutkan, seratus sebelas di antaranya adalah anak-anak," Rias dan Peerage-nya kembali berjengit, tak hanya dari informasi yang mereka dapatkan, tapi juga nada sarat kesedihan yang tersimpan dalam suara Naruto. "Dari seratus sebelas anak-anak, empat puluh tujuhnya adalah balita," Rias dan Akeno mengeluarkan suara terisak secara bersamaan, mata Koneko telah melebar sempurna, dan Kiba buang muka ke samping sembari menggertakkan gigi dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Dan dari empat puluh tujuh balita, dua puluh dua di antaranya adalah bayi. Bayi yang usianya tak mungkin lebih dari tiga tahun. _Bayi_, yang juga harus kuhabisi." Ketika ia bicara kembali, suara Naruto seperti orang yang sedang menahan tangis. "Itulah pengalaman pertama, sekaligus pengalaman terburukku dalam berurusan dengan kaum Iblis. Misi yang awalnya hanya untuk menyelidiki kenapa pemerintah setempat kehilangan kontak dengan sebuah desa, akhirnya berubah jadi malapetaka." Ia diam sesaat, dan menambahkan dengan suara sangat kecil yang tak lebih dari sebuah bisikan. "...Saat itu terjadi, aku baru berusia tiga belas tahun."

Dan mereka kembali terguncang, mata mereka bergerak ke arah pemuda yang kini duduk tertunduk dalam-dalam sampai wajahnya tak lagi terkena cahaya. Rias akhirnya mengerti kenapa pandangan Naruto pada kaum Iblis bisa jadi seburuk itu. Dia tak bisa lagi menyalahkan Naruto yang telah bereaksi dengan begitu kasar ketika Sona mengungkapkan bahwa dia adalah seorang Iblis. Dia bahkan bisa mengatakan bahwa reaksi Naruto masih bisa dibilang cukup enteng, karena dengan pengalaman semengerikan itu, Rias merasa Sona masih beruntung karena Naruto hanya mendampratnya secara verbal, dan bukannya dengan kekerasan fisik.

Naruto mendongak sebelum mengalihkan tatapan ke arah Rias, dan sang ketua klub mau tak mau harus meringis karena mata biru langit itu sekarang seakan-akan sudah kehilangan sinar hidupnya. "Kau sekarang mengerti kan, kenapa aku mengatakan apa yang kukatakan pada Shitori-san?"

Rias hanya mengangguk, tak tahu lagi apa yang bisa ia katakan.

~•~

Setelah penjelasan itu, Akeno cepat-cepat mengusulkan agar mereka istirahat sesaat. Namun Rias melihat bahwa ketika Akeno berbalik dengan alasan untuk membuat teh, setetes cairan mengalir dari sudut mata sahabat yang sekaligus mengisi peran sebagai Ratu dalam Peerage-nya itu. Koneko berdiri dari tempat duduknya di sofa dan mengambil tempat di samping Naruto, seakan-akan gadis muda bertubuh kecil yang menjadi maskot Akademi Kuoh itu berusaha menghibur si remaja pirang dengan kehadirannya.

Kiba mengambil alih tempat duduk Koneko, menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa sembari menutup mata dan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Issei keluar dari kamar mandi dan duduk di tempatnya semula tanpa suara maupun komentar, berusaha bersikap seakan-akan dia tidak apa-apa. Namun Rias tahu, bahwa dia juga mendengar sisa penjelasan Naruto, tidak hanya karena sebagai seorang Iblis, pendengaran Issei jauh lebih baik dari manusia, tapi juga dari bagaimana Pion itu terus mencuri pandang ke arah teman sekelasnya yang telah kembali tertunduk dengan tatapan berisi campuran khawatir dan kasihan.

Tanpa perlu menunggu lama, Akeno kembali ke meja itu dengan sebuah talam perak dan enam cangkir berisi teh hijau panas. Mereka semua mengambil cangkir masing-masing, kecuali Naruto dan Kiba.

"Kiba-kun, Namikaze-kun," Akeno memanggil mereka dengan suara halus. "Aku sudah membuatkan teh. Ayo diminum sebelum dingin."

Kiba adalah yang pertama menuruti saran Akeno, namun mereka melihat bahwa pemuda itu sudah tidak lagi tersenyum sebagaimana biasanya. Mereka terus menunggu gerakan dari si pirang yang satunya lagi, tapi Naruto terus diam tanpa menjawab, seakan-akan ia sedang tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri dan kehilangan kontak dengan dunia luar.

"Namikaze-kun," Akeno meraih bahu Naruto. Dan baru setelah kontak fisik itulah, Naruto tersentak dan kembali sadar dengan dunia sekeliling. "Aku sudah membuatkan teh."

"A-ahh," Naruto mengangguk. Tak ada satupun orang di ruangan itu yang berkomentar ketika mereka melihat matanya yang merah dan sedikit basah. "Terima kasih, Himejima-san."

"Kau bisa memanggilku Akeno, Namikaze-kun."

Naruto berhenti bergerak ketika cangkir di tangannya baru setengah jalan menuju bibirnya. "...Mungkin nanti, Himejima-san." Sahutnya pelan. "Mungkin nanti."

Akeno hanya mengangguk, sadar bahwa mendorong lebih lanjut malah bisa memperburuk situasi.

"...Kuakui kalian berbeda," saat teh mereka sudah habis setengah, Naruto tiba-tiba mulai bicara, dan kembali menarik perhatian Rias dan Peerage-nya. "Kalian berkata bahwa kalian adalah kaum Iblis, tapi dari apa yang kalian katakan dan lakukan, serta apa yang kurasakan dari kalian, aku tak bisa menemukan kesamaan dengan Iblis-Iblis lain yang sudah kutemui kecuali fakta bahwa kalian juga memakai Youki."

Rias meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja dan menyela. "Kau bisa merasakan Youki?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Sedikit. Perlu pancaran Youki yang kuat, seperti kalau kalian memakai sihir, bagiku untuk merasakannya dari jauh, dan jarak itupun tidak seberapa. Kalau kalian tidak menggunakan kekuatan khusus atau sihir, seperti saat ini," kata Naruto sambil mengisyaratkan ke sekeliling dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Maka aku perlu berada dalam jarak sedekat ini sebelum bisa merasakan Youki kalian."

Naruto diam sesaat sebelum meneruskan penjelasannya. "Iblis yang kutahu, selalu tak jujur dalam setiap ucapannya, dan meskipun kadang ada kebenaran yang mungkin keluar dari mulut mereka, pasti itu adalah sesuatu yang mereka katakan demi kepentingan mereka sendiri. Iblis yang kutahu, selalu memiliki niat jahat di balik setiap perbuatannya, dan walau kadang manusia bisa menyalah artikan tindakan mereka sebagai bantuan atau kebaikan, pasti selalu ada akal bulus yang melatarbelakanginya," Naruto mengedarkan pandangan. "Tapi aku tak bisa menemukan sedikitpun kelicikan atau kejahatan dari diri kalian. Dan itu membuatku bingung. Bingung dan ragu."

"Aku ingin tahu. Aku ingin memastikan apakah semua yang kuketahui tentang kaum Iblis bisa diaplikasikan juga pada kalian atau tidak. Aku ingin tahu apakah Shitori-san telah berdusta padaku, atau dia telah berkata sebagaimana adanya dan aku telah keliru dalam semua perkataan yang kuucapkan padanya." Naruto menenggak habis teh di cangkir sebelum meletakkannya ke meja. "Itulah kenapa dua hari ini aku tak masuk sekolah. Dan aku belum tidur selama dua hari, juga karena alasan itu."

"Jadi..." Issei memulai. "Kau sedang... melakukan penyelidikan, begitu?"

Naruto mengangguk lagi. "Seperti yang kuberitahu tadi, walau terbatas, aku bisa merasakan Youki," Naruto meneruskan. "Jadi selama dua hari ini, aku berkeliling kota, mencari dan menemui orang-orang yang memiliki bekas Youki, orang-orang yang kemudian kuketahui telah membuat kontrak dengan bangsa kalian. Namun tak satupun orang yang kutemui mengalami perubahan berarti. Mereka tetaplah manusia, masih dengan pribadi dan perilaku yang sama. Mereka bahkan mengatakan bahwa bangsa Iblis telah sangat membantu dengan mengabulkan permintaan yang mereka buat."

"Info yang berguna, memang, tapi sayangnya belum cukup bagiku untuk merubah anggapan yang sudah begitu lama tertanam. Aku masih tidak yakin apakah mereka mengatakan semua itu berdasar dari pikiran mereka sendiri, ataukah perspektif dan jalan pikiran mereka yang sekarang hanya sesuatu yang difabrikasi."

Rias mengangguk. Dia sendiri merasa tak percaya bahwa dia bisa merubah anggapan yang lahir dari pengalaman sebegitu mengerikan hanya karena informasi dari beberapa orang. Ia kemudian mengumpulkan tekad untuk bertanya. "Lalu, apa penyelidikan itu juga yang membuatmu berurusan dengan seorang Iblis Liar?"

Naruto tampak bingung. "Iblis Liar?"

"Iblis yang kau kalahkan di bangunan terbengkalai itu adalah apa yang kami sebut Iblis Liar. Mereka mengkhianati majikan mereka, dan berbuat seenaknya di dunia manusia." Kiba menjelaskan. "Itulah kenapa kami pergi ke tempat itu, karena kami ingin membasminya."

Rias mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku."

"Ah," ucap Naruto singkat. "Kalau Iblis Liar itu... sebenarnya kutemukan tanpa sengaja." Leher Naruto tertekuk lagi. "Siang tadi, aku didekati oleh seorang anak laki-laki berusia dua belas tahun yang ingin meminta bantuan setelah melihat selebaran yang kupasang di sebuah tiang listrik—"

"Tunggu dulu, selebaran?" tanya Rias. "Selebaran apa?"

"Selebaran yang kupakai untuk mencari kerja," sahut Naruto sambil merogoh tas pinggangnya, mengeluarkan sebuah kertas terlipat yang ia sodorkan ke sang ahli waris Klan Gremory.

Rias membaca selebaran itu sementara Akeno mengambil giliran untuk bertanya. "Kau mencari informasi sambil mengedarkan selebaran?"

"Untuk menemukan orang-orang itu, aku juga harus keliling kota, jadi kupikir sekalian saja." Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Lagipula, salah satu pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Shishou-ku adalah shinobi harus bisa membuat setiap tindakan atau kegiatannya seefektif dan seefisien mungkin. Dengan kata lain, _multi-tasking_."

Rias meletakkan selebaran itu di atas meja kerjanya dan kembali memberi isyarat pada Naruto agar melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Anak itu memberitahuku bahwa adiknya yang baru kelas empat SD tidak pernah pulang ke rumah sejak kemarin. Orangtuanya sudah lapor polisi, tapi saat melihat selebaranku, anak itu memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan."

"Pasti dia berpikir bahwa ninja lebih hebat daripada polisi dalam soal mencari orang hilang." Kata Issei dengan bersemangat.

Sementara itu, Rias dan Akeno bertukar pandang, merasa sedikit curiga dan mulai sadar ke mana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Mungkin," sahut Naruto dengan wajah datar. Ia kembali merogoh tas pinggangnya, dan mengeluarkan sebelah sepatu berukuran kecil. "Sepatu kanan ini ditemukan di depan salah satu taman yang ada beberapa blok dari SD tempat anak itu sekolah. Aku mencurinya dari kantor polisi."

Issei terperangah. "Wow, Naruto-san, kau bisa dengan santainya mengakui kalau kau sudah mencuri dari polisi."

Naruto mengangkat bahu lagi. "Aku punya cara untuk melacak ke mana gadis kecil itu pergi dengan mengamati jenis, ukuran, dan bentuk sol sepatu yang terakhir kali ia pakai." Kata Naruto sambil meletakkan sepatu itu di meja. "Lagipula, selama ini metodeku terbukti lebih efektif daripada usaha apapun yang dipakai oleh badan kepolisian. Jadi asal aku tidak ketahuan, tak ada salahnya kan?"

Kemampuan khusus yang ia warisi dari Klan Namikaze, keahlian membaca Aksara Semesta, di mana Naruto bisa mengekstrak [Data] langsung dari Bumi melalui segala benda yang ada di atasnya, walaupun hanya sekedar jalan aspal. Akan tetapi, karena jalan itu pasti sudah ditapaki oleh ratusan orang lain, dia harus tahu jelas apa yang ia cari. Untung bagi Naruto, dengan bantuan informasi spesifik dari sepatu yang ia curi dari kepolisian, sangat mirip dengan memakai _keyword_ di sebuah _search engine_, dari ribuan data yang ia [Baca] Naruto berhasil mendapatkan jejak yang benar dan mengikutinya.

"Jejak yang kuikuti membawaku ke bangunan terbengkalai itu."

Ekspresi bersemangat di wajah Issei langsung lenyap dalam sesaat. Koneko, Rias, dan Akeno tersentak sambil menarik napas yang tajam. Kiba menutup mata dan ekspresinya mengeras. Namun mereka semua mengalami satu reaksi yang sama, yaitu wajah yang memucat.

"Anak lelaki yang menyewa jasaku memberiku ini agar aku bisa mengenali wajah adiknya dengan lebih baik," Naruto, yang kini ekspresinya sudah gelap, merogoh kantong kiri jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto. Di sana ada seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut hitam legam yang dikuncir samping, lengannya memeluk seekor anjing berbulu putih. Dari senyumnya yang lebar, bisa terlihat satu gigi yang sudah tanggal. "Namanya adalah Makoto Mori, sepuluh tahun, kelas empat SD. Dia suka makan es krim dengan rasa vanilla. Hobinya membaca buku dongeng, serta memakai baju-baju berwarna cerah sambil berpura-pura bahwa dia adalah seorang putri raja. Dua hari lagi, orangtuanya telah berniat membawa Mori dan kakaknya ke Disneyland untuk merayakan ulang tahun Mori."

Naruto merogoh tas pinggangnya dengan tangan kanan, dan kantong jaketnya dengan tangan kiri. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangan itu ke depan dan membukanya. Di tangan kanan, adalah sebuah sepatu bagian kiri yang hanya tinggal setengah. Di tangan kiri, sebuah kalung dengan liontin yang berbentuk hati.

Dua benda itu berlumuran darah yang telah mengering.

"Dua benda ini," kata Naruto dengan suara yang getir. "Adalah satu-satunya benda yang tersisa dari seorang anak bernama Makoto Mori."

Di dua sisi Naruto, anggota wanita Occult Kenkyu-bu telah mulai mengalirkan air mata. Di depannya, Issei merosot ke belakang, punggungnya beradu dengan bantalan sofa, dan matanya melebar shock. Kiba kembali buang muka, tak mampu melihat dua benda di tangan Naruto, sambil menggertakkan giginya dan mencengkeram kelek sofa kuat-kuat sampai bantalannya melesak dan kayu yang menjadi fondasinya mengeluarkan suara berderak.

"Oh, tidak..." Rias terisak, matanya yang basah terus menatap bergantian ke arah gadis kecil yang ada di foto dan dua benda berdarah yang menjadi bukti bahwa anak itu sudah tak ada lagi di dunia, kehilangan nyawa karena menjadi santapan anggota kaumnya yang memberontak. "Oh, tidak..."

Akeno menggelosoh ke lantai, membiarkan air mata mengalir di pipi dan jatuh menetes dari dagu tanpa mampu bersuara. Dia mungkin masih bisa mengendalikan diri kalau yang menjadi korban adalah orang dewasa, tapi anak kecil? _Anak kecil_?

Koneko menyembunyikan wajahnya di lutut yang sekarang ia peluk, matanya yang terus merembeskan cairan kini tertutup rapat-rapat, dengan tubuh yang gemetaran.

Naruto mengumpulkan tiga benda yang ia keluarkan itu dan menyimpannya kembali, tas pinggang untuk sepatu dan kantong jaket untuk kalung. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke tengah ruangan sebelum berbalik hingga kini ia sudah menghadap ke semua anggota klub. "Aku tahu bahwa sebagai manusia, aku tak punya hak untuk menuntut apa-apa dari kalian. Tapi kuakui, keterbatasan kemampuanku untuk merasakan Youki juga merupakan penyebab ketidaktahuanku tentang Iblis Liar yang, jika melihat jumlah korban yang sudah ia santap, sudah berhari-hari ada di kota ini," semua pasang mata terarah pada sang pemuda pirang yang kini membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Kalian semua adalah bangsa Iblis, dan itu berarti kalian pasti lebih ahli dalam merasakan Youki daripada seorang manusia sepertiku. Karena itu, kumohon, _kumohon_, jika kalian menemukan Iblis Liar lain yang muncul di kota ini, atau _apapun_ yang bisa mengancam keselamatan orang tak bersalah, tolong kabari aku. Aku akan berusaha melakukan apa yang kubisa untuk membantu."

"Aku akan sangat berterimakasih kalau kalian mengabulkan permohonanku." Naruto menegakkan diri dan mengucapkan satu kalimat lagi sebelum berbalik. "Selamat malam." Dan dengan itu, ia mulai melangkah ke arah pintu.

"T-tunggu, Naruto-san!" Issei berseru ketika Naruto meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya. "Kau... apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini...?"

Naruto tidak berbalik, namun entah kenapa, ketika sosoknya dimandikan oleh cahaya bulan yang menembus kaca jendela di lorong, aura letih dan lelah bisa terlihat dari bahunya yang merosot dan kepalanya yang sedikit tertunduk, perasaan yang semakin diperkuat oleh senyum sedih yang mereka _tahu_ kini pasti sedang terpampang di wajahnya.

"Pekerjaanku masih belum selesai, Issei," shinobi pirang itu berkata dengan suara yang pelan dan letih. "Aku masih harus mengabari keluarga Makoto tentang apa yang telah terjadi pada Mori."

Seraya pintu berayun tertutup, mereka mendengar Naruto berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, dengan suara yang begitu kecil dan halus sampai-sampai telinga Iblis mereka yang sangat jeli saja takkan bisa menangkapnya kalau mereka tidak mendengarkan baik-baik.

"...serta menghadapi kenyataan bahwa aku gagal menyelamatkan satu orang lagi..."

~•~

Tepat setelah ia melewati gerbang Akademi Kuoh, sebuah suara yang familier kembali muncul dalam benak Naruto.

'_Goshujin-sama baik-baik saja?'_

'_Mmm...'_ Naruto menjawab tanpa gairah, tak yakin apakah ia harus memberi respon positif atau negatif. _'Aku baru saja memberitahu mereka salah satu episode terburuk dalam hidupku, Kurama. Salah satu memori yang seharusnya tetap menjadi rahasia. Apa kau pikir aku baik-baik saja?'_

'_Tentu saja tidak,'_ Naruto tahu jawaban itu pasti disertai dengan gelengan kepala. _'Tapi Kurama juga tahu bahwa Goshujin-sama seharusnya tidak menyimpan beban sendiri.'_

'_...Bukannya __Ero-sennin__, serta kau, Kurama, sudah tahu tentang hal itu?'_

'_Kurama tahu, Goshujin-sama. Tapi Kurama juga tahu kalau akan lebih baik jika Goshujin-sama berbagi beban ini dengan orang selain guru mesum Goshujin-sama dan Kurama.'_

'_Kurama, kau tahu kenapa aku tidak suka curhat! Kau bisa melihat reaksi mereka tadi lewat mataku kan?! Kau lihat sendiri, gara-gara ceritaku, mereka jadi ikut sedih!'_ Naruto berteriak dalam hati. _'Kau tahu aku tak suka membuat orang lain ikut merasakan sakit yang kurasakan, Kurama! Aku __**benci**__ dikasihani!'_

Tapi Kurama juga tahu bahwa Naruto telah keliru mendeskripsikan perasaannya sendiri. Yang Naruto benci bukanlah _dikasihani_, dia hanya benci _membuat_ orang lain khawatir. Dan mungkin hal itulah yang benar-benar paling Kurama khawatirkan tentang majikannya. Kurama tahu betapa Naruto sangat suka membantu orang lain. Naruto selalu dengan senang hati ikut memikul beban siapapun yang membutuhkan pertolongan. Akan tetapi, Naruto juga tak pernah rela membagi bebannya sendiri dengan orang lain.

Tidak, Kurama tak merasa ada yang salah dengan sifat tak butuh pamrih semacam itu. Hanya saja, jika menyangkut majikannya, tidaklah cukup mengatakan bahwa Naruto cenderung tidak mementingkan diri sendiri, karena apa yang majikannya miliki adalah sesuatu yang jauh lebih ekstrim.

Bukan 'cenderung', tapi 'terlalu sering'.

Bukan 'tidak mementingkan diri sendiri', tapi 'menganggap dirinya tidak penting'.

Naruto siap membiarkan dirinya ditusuk, dibacok, atau bahkan dicincang kalau itu demi melindungi orang lain, tapi dia tak rela orang lain terluka demi melindunginya. Naruto bersedia ikut memikul beban orang lain, tapi dia selalu menyimpan masalahnya sendiri dan tak pernah berbagi pedih yang tersimpan dalam jiwanya.

Dia bisa dengan mudah menepis segala pedih dan derita yang ia rasakan asalkan hal itu ia lakukan demi menolong atau hasil dari menolong orang lain, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa terima kalau ada orang lain yang tersakiti karena dirinya.

Kurama bahkan punya bukti untuk klaim itu, dan salah satunya adalah koneksi panca indera dan pautan mental yang ia miliki dengan Kurama. Walaupun hubungan tersebut sebenarnya sama sekali tidak menguntungkan Naruto, majikannya itu tetap dengan senang hati melakukannya demi Kurama. Untuk menjaga agar dua koneksi berbeda yang sangat sulit dilakukan itu tetap aktif, Naruto tidak boleh sampai lepas kontrol atas perasaannya. Karena sedikit saja salah satu emosinya melewati batas, tidak peduli itu senang, sedih, ataupun marah, maka salah satu koneksinya, baik itu hubungan panca indera atau pautan mental, yang sebenarnya berstatus sangat rapuh itu akan mengalami gangguan dan bisa putus seketika. Naruto tak cuma harus menjaga perasaannya, dia juga harus terus berkonsentrasi penuh sepanjang hari, menyebabkan Naruto jadi sangat sering sakit kepala dan seringkali harus minum aspirin untuk meredakannya tiap kali dia pulang ke rumah.

Sifat Naruto ini membuat Kurama terpaksa harus menghadapi sebuah kontradiksi. Di satu sisi, sifatnya yang terlalu mementingkan orang lain alih-alih dirinya sendiri membuat Kurama sangat khawatir, bahkan takut, andai suatu hari Naruto mendapati sesuatu yang tak mampu ia hadapi, dan menjadi terluka atau bahkan mati karenanya. Tapi di sisi lain, pengorbanan tanpa protes dan tanpa mengharap terimakasih ataupun balasan inilah yang membuat sang Bijuu terkuat itu menjadi sangat, sangat, _sangat _menyayangi Naruto.

Itulah kenapa, walau Kurama tak rela berbagi Naruto dengan siapapun, meski Kurama tak ingin agar Naruto dekat dengan orang lain selain dirinya, sekalipun Kurama ingin agar Naruto hanya menjadi miliknya seorang, kalau membuat Naruto bisa memiliki teman yang bisa menjadi tempat berbagi duka serta semua beban yang dipikul oleh jiwa majikannya, maka Kurama bisa memaksa diri untuk berbuat sesuatu yang sebenarnya tak ingin ia lakukan... sesuatu seperti menurunkan inhibisi Naruto yang membuat majikannya itu mau menceritakan salah satu pengalamannya yang paling mengerikan dengan si Iblis berambut merah dan Peerage-nya.

Sang Jinchuuriki mungkin tak tahu bahwa Kurama bisa melakukan sesuatu seperti mengubah perasaan Naruto melalui pautan mental mereka, dan walau sebenarnya Kurama berhasil melakukan hal tersebut hanya karena mental Naruto sedang sangat kelelahan, personifikasi Kyuubi no Youko itu tak berniat untuk memberitahu sang majikan bahwa ia bisa melakukannya. Hanya dengan memikirkan bahwa Naruto mungkin bisa marah padanya kalau sampai rahasia ini ketahuan (hanya marah, karena biar bagaimanapun, Kurama tahu Naruto takkan _pernah_ membencinya) sudah bisa membuat hati Kurama terasa seperti diiris sembilu, namun gadis perwujudan makhluk mistis itu tetap memaksa diri untuk meneruskan niatnya. Asalkan Kurama bisa membuat beban majikannya sedikit lebih ringan dan membuat senyumnya lebih sering terpampang, Kurama siap menerima hukuman apapun yang mungkin diberikan Tuhan.

Sebagaimana Naruto yang dengan senang hati mengorbankan pikiran bahkan kesehatannya bagi membuat Kurama bahagia, Kurama siap mengorbankan harga diri dan keegoisannya asal itu bisa membantu majikannya. Sebagaimana Naruto yang selalu siap mati demi Kurama, Kurama juga siap membuang nyawa asal itu demi majikannya.

"Kurama...? Oi, Kurama...?!"

Suara Naruto membuat renungan Kurama buyar. Suara majikannya itu terdengar panik, dia bahkan tidak lagi menggunakan pautan mental mereka dan memilih memakai suaranya sendiri.

"Kurama, aku tak bermaksud berteriak seperti itu...! Maafkan aku...!" Panik dalam suara Naruto mulai meninggi, dan sebelum Kurama sempat menjawab, emosi Naruto yang memuncak telah terlebih dahulu mendistorsi dan memutus pautan mental mereka. "Kurama, tolong katakan sesuatu...! Jawab aku...! Kumohon... jangan diam saja!"

Dari hubungan panca indera yang masih bekerja, Kurama melihat bahwa majikannya itu tengah berada di sebuah jalan terbuka. Dan walaupun hari telah larut malam dan sama sekali tak ada orang, jalan itu masih mungkin dilewati oleh manusia lain, suatu hal yang mungkin bisa membahayakan kerahasiaan yang harusnya ia jaga.

Namun Kurama tak peduli.

Ia memisahkan dirinya dari Youki yang tersegel di jiwa Naruto, satu-satunya _loophole_ yang bisa ia pakai untuk membebaskan wujud aslinya dari Shiki Fuujin dan pergi ke dunia luar, secepat dan sesegera yang dia bisa. Pandangannya yang semula meminjam mata Naruto kini digantikan oleh pandangan dari matanya sendiri, dan dengannya, ia melihat bahwa sang Jinchuuriki Konoha itu telah berlutut di atas aspal dengan rasa takut memenuhi wajahnya yang sudah pucat pasi.

"Kurama—!"

Kurama tak membiarkan Naruto menyelesaikan apa yang ingin ia katakan, dia telah lebih dulu melangkah maju dan meraup kepala sang majikan ke pelukannya, membiarkan pemuda itu mengalungkan tangan ke sekeliling tubuhnya dan membenamkan wajah dalam-dalam ke perut Kurama.

Tidak tidur selama dua hari, bekerja tanpa henti, serta menggunakan kombinasi dua puluh Kagebunshin yang dilengkapi Henge untuk membantunya, adalah tiga hal yang tak mudah dilakukan bahkan oleh shinobi berkemampuan tinggi. Dan jika itu belum cukup, ketika persediaan Chakra yang menjadi fondasi eksistensi para Kagebunshin itu habis di akhir hari kedua, semua ingatan dan pengalaman selama dua hari berturut-turut dalam kepala mereka merangsek masuk ke otak Naruto.

Bahkan setelah semua itupun, hanya dengan tekad _api_ dan _besi_, Naruto masih mampu mendorong dirinya untuk mengalahkan seorang Iblis Liar, bahkan memaksa dirinya untuk meladeni tingkah sekelompok Iblis ketika dia sudah hampir pingsan karena lelah dari pertarungan. Kalau saja beban seperti itu terjadi pada orang lain, pasti mereka sudah lama kolaps, kalau tidak jatuh koma karena kelelahan fisik dan mental yang kelewat berat.

Inilah kontradiksi kedua yang harus dihadapi oleh seorang Kurama. Tekad sekuat karang yang takkan goyah walaupun didebur oleh ombak ataupun badai, tekad yang tak pernah gagal membuat Naruto selalu berhasil melalui setiap cobaan maupun pertarungan yang akan ia akhiri dengan kemenangan, adalah salah satu kualitas Naruto yang membuat Kurama khawatir, tapi sekaligus _semakin_ sayang pada majikannya.

"Kurama, aku... aku tak bermaksud... aku tak tahu apa yang—"

"Ssshh..." ia mengeratkan pelukannya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan yang lain ia pakai untuk membelai kepala Naruto. "Kurama tahu Goshujin-sama tak bermaksud mengatakan semua itu. Kurama _selalu _tahu."

Air mata menetes dari mata Kurama selagi ia terus mendekap Naruto, merasakan bahu majikannya yang lebar gemetaran serta napasnya yang cepat dan tajam. Kurama tahu bahwa separah apapun kondisi fisik maupun mental remaja pirang di pelukannya, dia takkan pernah terisak atau menangis, karena air mata Naruto yang sekarang hanya bisa menetes untuk rasa sakit orang lain, namun tidak untuk derita yang datang dari jiwanya sendiri.

Naruto telah lama lupa cara menangis demi dirinya sendiri, karena itu, biarlah Kurama yang menangis untuk mereka berdua.

Naruto telah lama lupa cara untuk peduli pada dirinya sendiri. Karena itu, biarlah Kurama yang mengurusnya. Menjaganya. Menyayanginya.

Karena Kurama tahu, sebagaimana Kurama yang _tak mau _hidup tanpa Naruto, Naruto juga _tak bisa_ hidup tanpa Kurama.

_To be Continued..._

A/N: Bisa hamba minta komentar dan kritik untuk chapter ini?

Praise me, shun me, applause me, make fun of me. Whatever you want to do, it's your call. Whatever it shall be, I will accept all.

Thanks a zillion for reading!

**Galerians, out.**


	5. Arc I - Chapter 4

**Galerians, in.**

A/N: Setelah chapter sarat emosi yang lalu, hamba kembali mempersembahkan apa yang hamba bisa dalam membuat chapter penuh action! Dan kali ini anda sekalian tidak hanya akan melihat aksi Naruto! Mau tahu siapa yang hamba bicarakan?! Ayo semuanya tekan tombol bawah dan baca secepatnya!

Kembali ada BGM!

**1. ****(Bad ∞ End ∞ Night [Wotamin, Pokota, Nobunaga, amu, 96Neko, Yamai, Cocolu & Purikuma])**

**2. (Black Lagoon OST – Red Fraction)**

**Warning:**

**Mungkin abal. Mungkin aneh. Mungkin jelek. Dan mungkin OOC.**

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of whatever I decided to write for those who read!

Selamat membaca!

**~••~**

**When The Sun Goes into A High School**

**Chapter 4**

**(A Shinobi's Vow of Loyalty?! This is The Power of A Devil and His Red Dragon Emperor!)**

Naruto berdiri di atap sebuah bangunan, rumah di mana sehari sebelumnya telah terjadi pembunuhan.

'_Kurama?'_

'_Tak salah lagi, Goshujin-sama. Kurama bisa merasakan sisa-sisa Youki dan Tengeki dari dalam rumah ini.'_ personifikasi Kyuubi no Youko yang tersegel dalam jiwanya itu menjawab dengan cepat, selalu siap memenuhi keinginan majikannya.

Naruto melompat turun ke halaman dan mengintip lewat salah satu jendela, matanya kini bersinar di tengah kegelapan.

'_Ngh,'_ Naruto mengernyit sedikit sementara influks [Data] yang jumlahnya hampir ratusan merangsek masuk ke dalam otaknya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi untuk mengkatalog [Data] yang ia anggap relevan, dan tidak butuh lima detik sebelum Naruto menemukan info yang ia cari. _'Oke, waktu kematian malam kemarin, jam delapan lewat dua puluh dua menit, tujuh belas detik.' _Naruto berpaling dari jendela._ 'Kurama?'_

'_Berdasar dari jenis dan signatur energi, Kurama bisa mengatakan bahwa setidaknya ada lima pengguna Youki, yang kelima-limanya adalah kaum Iblis, serta tiga pengguna Tengeki, dan satu dari tiga orang ini adalah Datenshi. Satu lagi, jika menilik tingkat pemudaran energi yang masih membekas ini, Kurama bisa dengan pasti mengatakan bahwa yang paling pertama tiba di rumah ini adalah dua dari pengguna Tengeki itu, tapi bukan si Datenshi.' _Kurama berhenti sebentar. _'Waktu spesifik dia tiba di rumah ini adalah dua puluh empat jam, empat belas menit yang lalu.'_

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah telepon seluler dari kantong celananya dan melirik jam digital yang tersedia di layarnya. Pukul delapan malam lewat tiga puluh tiga menit. _'...Yang artinya siapapun pengguna Tengeki itu, dia tiba dua menit sebelum tempat ini menjadi TKP. Bagaimana dengan pengguna Youki yang tiba paling pertama?' _

'_Hampir sepuluh menit setelah pembunuhan terjadi, Goshujin-sama.'_

'_Dan sekarang kita sudah mengkonfirmasi siapa pelaku pembunuhan.'_ Naruto mengerang panjang. _'Ada apa sih sebenarnya dengan kota ini? Tidak hanya kaum Iblis yang 'baik', tapi sekarang kita juga menemukan pemakai tenaga suci yang membunuh manusia?'_

'_Memang susah dipercaya, tapi bukan berarti ini hal yang mustahil, Goshujin-sama. Goshujin-sama tahu sendiri kalau di dunia ini ada banyak organisasi ekstremis yang mengatasnamakan agama demi berbuat tindakan-tindakan terorisme dan tidak manusiawi. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kurama dan Goshujin-sama menemui grup radikal yang dengan mudahnya membunuh orang tak bersalah hanya karena sesuatu yang belum terbukti.'_

Mendengar itu membuat Naruto teringat salah satu cerita Kurama saat sang Bijuu itu dulu masih bebas dan bisa fokus pada tugasnya untuk mendeteksi tempat yang menjadi sarang hal-hal negatif dan membasminya. Salah satunya adalah sebuah desa di mana ada seorang pendeta yang malah mendorong penduduknya untuk membakar siapapun yang dicurigai telah berurusan dengan sihir atau ilmu hitam, tak peduli apakah tuduhan itu memiliki dasar atau tidak.

...Atau serangan 11 September yang terjadi lebih dari sepuluh tahun silam. Serangan bunuh diri dengan menabrakkan pesawat terbang ke gedung di mana jatuh korban yang jumlahnya ribuan. Naruto tak tahu jelas apa jalan pikiran mereka sampai bisa dengan bodohnya berpikir bahwa membunuh orang-orang tak bersalah adalah sesuatu yang layak dilakukan hanya karena mereka berpikir bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan bisa disebut sebagai tindak keadilan.

Tindakan mereka seperti tak ada bedanya dengan membakar habis seluruh hutan hanya karena mengincar seekor ular berbisa.

Naruto merenungkan masukan Kurama untuk beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk setuju. _'Kau benar, Kurama.' _

Naruto yang telah berkeliling kota selama tiga hari terakhir demi penyelidikannya kini tahu bahwa ada cukup banyak orang di kota ini yang membuat kontrak dengan kaum Iblis. Walau demikian, hampir semuanya cenderung tidak berbahaya, bahkan mayoritasnya hanya berupa hal-hal tidak serius atau malah konyol. Dia mungkin tidak mengetahui seperti apa kontrak Iblis di tempat lain, tapi dari semua orang yang melakukannya di kota ini, Naruto telah memastikan sendiri bahwa kontrak-kontrak itu tak pernah berisi sesuatu yang dimaksudkan untuk menyakiti orang tak bersalah.

Akan tetapi, Naruto juga tahu bahwa di mata orang yang religius, tindakan mengontrak Iblis tersebut tetaplah merupakan sesuatu yang sangat tidak terpuji bahkan dianggap sebagai dosa yang harus mendapat hukuman berat. Tapi haruskah mereka dibunuh hanya karena hal seperti ini? Setidaknya biarkan mereka mendapat kesempatan untuk bertobat!

'_Hmph, tentu saja. Kurama selalu benar.'_ Gadis siluman yang mengakui Naruto sebagai majikannya itu kembali menggunakan salah satu jawaban favoritnya yang selalu disertai dengusan bangga.

'_Aahh...'_ Naruto mengerang dalam hati sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan kesal. _'Aku jadi benar-benar rindu mengembara dengan Ero-sennin. Paling tidak, dulu semuanya masih simpel. Jelas siapa yang harus dibasmi dan siapa yang harus ditolong.'_

Kurama terkikik saat mendengar protes majikannya. _'Mou, Goshujin-sama. Goshujin-sama sepertinya lupa bahwa tidak semua yang kita temui di dunia ini bisa diklasifikasikan sebagai hal yang sederhana. Apa Goshujin-sama sudah lupa dengan peristiwa menyangkut Batu Gelel?'_

Ingin Naruto mendengus, bagaimana bisa dia lupa dengan Shogun dari daratan seberang yang awalnya mengaku bahwa dia ingin membuat sebuah surga dunia di mana tak ada perang dan kekerasan itu? Ujung-ujungnya, ternyata dia cuma seorang psikopat yang haus kekuatan dan berniat membuat orang-orang lemah yang tak bisa melawan menjadi budak. Orang yang berkata bahwa perbuatannya didasari oleh keadilan, tapi pada kenyataannya, dia cuma orang egois yang mendambakan kekuasaan.

Wajah Naruto berubah cemberut selagi ia melompat ke atas atap rumah itu. _'Kenapa kau tidak pernah salah sih, Kurama?'_

'_Hmph,'_ Kurama mendengus lagi, dan kali ini Naruto bisa membayangkan personifikasi makhluk mistis itu turut menepuk dadanya. _'Kurama tak pernah salah karena Kurama tahu segalanya, Goshujin-sama.'_

Naruto tiba-tiba tersenyum. _'Ho? Kalau itu memang benar, bisa kasih tahu nggak kenapa kompor gasku selalu meledak setiap kali kau sentuh?'_

Ada jeda sejenak yang tercipta, dan seiring setiap detik yang berdetak, sengiran Naruto menjadi semakin lebar.

'_...Goshujin-sama no baka.'_

Naruto mungkin sudah akan tergelak, kalau saja telepon seluler yang masih ada di tangannya tidak berdering.

"Halo," tak kurang dari tiga hitungan kemudian, keningnya berkerut. "...Hah?"

~•~

Issei yang bersandar pada dinding di samping gerbang Akademi Kuoh menegakkan tubuh ketika matanya menangkap kilatan sinar keemasan beberapa langkah di depan gerbang. Tak sampai dua detik kemudian, sosok dengan wajahnya dihiasi tanda lahir menyerupai kumis kucing itu telah muncul di depannya dengan ekspresi keras.

Issei sudah siap membuka mulut ketika Naruto mengangkat tangannya. "Stop. Kau sedang panik." Tangan itu meraih bahu Issei. "Tarik napas dalam-dalam sampai kau tenang. Lalu jelaskan semuanya dari awal."

Issei memejamkan mata dan menuruti perintah Naruto tanpa protes, cengkeraman kencang namun tidak sampai sakit di bahunya entah kenapa terasa seperti jangkar yang menghalanginya jatuh lebih jauh ke dalam kepanikan. Saat matanya terbuka lagi, Issei menceritakan segalanya. Pertemuannya dengan seorang biarawati dari seberang lautan yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Asia, perselisihannya dengan seorang pendeta haus darah kemarin malam, kencannya dengan Asia yang juga membuatnya tahu masa lalu sang gadis yang dibuang oleh Gereja itu hanya karena menolong seorang Iblis, pertemuannya kembali dengan Raynare dan pengorbanan Asia agar Datenshi itu tidak membunuh Issei, dan yang paling akhir, pertengkarannya dengan Rias saat Issei menyampaikan keinginan untuk menyelamatkan Asia.

Walau wajahnya tetap datar sepanjang penjelasan Issei, roda-roda dan gigi di kepala Naruto sudah berputar dengan kecepatan tinggi selagi ia memikirkan apa implikasi semua hal itu. Kalau benar malaikat buangan yang membunuh Issei beberapa hari lalu itu bekerja dengan orang lain, maka besar kemungkinan dia bertindak atas perintah dari seorang atasan, seseorang yang mungkin adalah salah satu tetinggi di kubu Datenshi. Dan kalau asumsinya itu benar, maka membiarkan Issei pergi sendirian sama saja dengan mengirim teman sekelasnya itu untuk bunuh diri.

"Yang aku tidak mengerti adalah kenapa Buchou tidak mengizinkanku menyelamatkan Asia! Dia hanya mengatakan bahwa aku sekarang sudah menjadi bagian Klan Gremory, dan itu berarti aku tak boleh menolong Asia hanya karena hubungannya dengan seorang Datenshi! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Buchou!"

"Itu hanya karena kau tidak memandang masalah ini dengan pandangan yang lebih luas, Issei."

Issei terperangah. "Naruto-san?" Wajahnya yang bingung kini berubah marah. "Apa kau juga berpikir bahwa aku tidak boleh menolong Asia?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan itu. Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa aku mengerti kenapa bosmu tidak mengizinkan kau pergi." Naruto bersidekap. "Issei, apa kau tahu bahwa saat ini ada gencatan senjata antara kubu Iblis, Malaikat, dan Datenshi?"

Ekspresi Issei yang kembali menjadi bingung telah cukup sebagai jawaban bagi Naruto. "Buchou-mu itu memiliki Peerage, yang berarti dia juga memiliki Evil Pieces. Jika apa yang kuketahui sampai saat ini benar, maka Evil Pieces hanya diberikan pada kaum Iblis yang memiliki derajat tinggi di kalangan pendiam Meikai. Hal itu berarti setiap tindakan bosmu itu akan diawasi oleh pihak lain, yang juga berarti ia tak bisa berbuat seenaknya tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi."

"Tapi apa hubungannya status Buchou sebagai Iblis kalangan atas dengan gencatan senjata yang tadi kau sebutkan?"

"Jika penjelasanmu tadi benar, maka kita berasumsi bahwa siapapun Datenshi yang membawa pergi Asia itu—"

"Raynare."

"...Hah?"

"Namanya Raynare," ulang Issei sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Dia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Amano Yuuma padaku, tapi nama aslinya adalah Raynare."

"Oh, oke," sahut Naruto, sama sekali tidak merasa tersinggung walau sudah disela begitu. "Baiklah, jika Raynare memang benar bekerjasama dengan seorang pendeta, itu artinya dia memiliki bekingan dari tetinggi dari kubu Datenshi. Karena itulah bosmu tidak bisa bertindak terang-terangan dengan statusnya sebagai kalangan elit kaum Iblis."

"...Aku masih tidak mengerti."

"Kurasa penjelasanku akan bisa lebih mudah dimengerti kalau kita memikirkan apa yang bisa terjadi. Andai saja malam ini bosmu itu bersedia membantumu, dan kalian berhasil menolong Asia. Lalu atasan Raynare merasa marah karena ada kaum Iblis yang berani mencampuri urusannya, dan dia menuntut balas. Dan kalau Gremory terbunuh—"

"Itu tak mungkin terjadi!" seru Issei sambil melototkan matanya tajam-tajam ke arah Naruto.

Shinobi pirang itu sama sekali tidak terintimidasi. "Makanya di awal tadi kubilang 'andai'. Sekarang, biarkan aku menyelesaikan penjelasan." Naruto menutup matanya. "Kalau Gremory sampai terbunuh dalam konflik ini, maka secara logis keluarganya juga akan membalas dendam. Hal yang sama akan terjadi berulang-ulang. Jika pihak di kubu yang satu menang, maka pihak lain di kubu satunya lagi yang tidak terima akan melancarkan serangan balik. Dendam akan menumpuk, darah akan tertumpah. Dan mungkin, _mungkin_, reaksi berantai ini akan terjadi terus dan terus sampai akhirnya gencatan senjata berakhir dan api peperangan kembali dikobarkan. Perang yang di masa lalu sudah membuat ketiga fraksi itu hampir punah, dan entah berapa jumlah manusia yang turut jadi korban." Naruto berhenti sesaat untuk membuka matanya dan menatap dalam-dalam ke arah Issei yang kini wajahnya sudah sepucat mayat. "Dan semua itu bisa berawal lagi hanya karena kau ingin menolong Asia."

Issei jatuh berlutut dan terpuruk. "T-tapi... tapi..." Ia meninju aspal yang retak di bawah pukulannya. Naruto melihat ada cairan bening menetes jatuh di bawah wajahnya yang tertunduk. "Asia tidak bersalah apa-apa! Dia dikucilkan dan dibuang hanya karena dia menyembuhkan seseorang yang saat itu ia tidak tahu adalah seorang Iblis! Bahkan setelah ditelantarkan, dia ditemukan oleh orang-orang yang hanya ingin memanfaatkan kekuatannya, orang-orang yang sudah menyakitinya dan sama sekali tidak peduli akan keselamatannya!" Issei terisak. "Asia—Asia tidak pantas mendapat perlakuan seburuk ini! Dia tidak pantas mendapat kehidupan sekejam ini! Dia tidak pantas dikucilkan, dibuang, dan tidak diperhatikan, hanya karena dia orang yang terlalu baik hati dan tak bisa melihat orang lain dalam penderitaan!"

Wajah Naruto masih keras ketika ia kembali buka suara. "Apa kau masih ingin menyelamatkannya?" ia bertanya singkat. "Walau kau tahu bahwa perbuatanmu ini mungkin bisa menyebabkan peperangan kembali terjadi, apa kau masih ingin menyelamatkannya? Apa kau berani menghadapi semua konsekuensi, membahayakan keselamatan atau bahkan membuang nyawamu, hanya demi seorang gadis yang baru kau kenal satu hari yang lalu?"

Issei mendongak, dan walau wajahnya bersimbah air mata, ia menjawab tanpa keraguan. "Ya."

Ekspresi keras Naruto menghilang. "Kau telah menunjukkan tekadmu, Hyoudou Issei, dan aku memutuskan bahwa kau adalah orang yang pantas dibantu." Shinobi pirang itu mengeluarkan sebuah hitai-ate dari kantong jaketnya, berbentuk plat besi yang terpasang ke kain hitam, dengan sebuah ukiran simbol daun yang menjadi lambang desa Konoha, lalu mengikatkannya ke kepala. "Namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto, _Konoha no Koganei Senkou_ (Konoha's Golden Flash). Dan aku bersumpah untuk membantu dan mendukung seperti apapun keputusanmu."

Issei hanya bisa ternganga, belum sadar bahwa dia baru saja memperoleh sumpah setia dari seorang shinobi.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya sembari tersenyum. "Jadi kenapa kau masih berlutut di situ, Issei?"

~•~

Suara tawa kejam kembali terdengar dari atas kepala Naruto yang terus melompat ke belakang lebih jauh ke dalam lebatnya pepohonan.

"Larilah! Melompatlah! MENARILAH UNTUKKU!"

Ketika ia melihat kelebatan sinar merah muda, Naruto harus melompat jumpalitan ke belakang agar kepalanya terhindar dari nasib ditusuk seperti sate. Mata Naruto yang baru saja mendarat ke tanah kembali melebar ketika instingnya menyalakan alarm bahwa akan ada bahaya yang datang dari arah belakang.

"Kena kau!"

Tanpa menoleh, Naruto koprol ke samping dan kembali berhasil menghindari kematian. Tapi saat ia kembali memperbaiki posisi, Naruto sadar bahwa dia telah dibuat bergerak ke tengah-tengah tanah kosong yang ada di hutan itu, berdiri dikelilingi oleh sosok-sosok bersayap hitam yang mengepungnya dari tiga arah.

Suara tawa yang lebih pantas dibilang menyebalkan daripada kejam kembali terdengar dari seorang Datenshi perempuan dengan rambut pirang dan pakaian ala gotik yang terbang tepat di depannya.

"Dan sekarang kau tak bisa lari lagi."

Naruto tak perlu menoleh untuk tahu bahwa suara yang menyimpan nada meremehkan itu datang dari Datenshi dengan pakaian tak senonoh yang kelihatannya terlalu kecil untuk tubuhnya bombastis dan rok yang terlalu pendek untuk kakinya yang panjang. Yah, walau dia memang tidak berharap bahwa malaikat yang jatuh dari surga punya cukup otak untuk memilih baju yang pas ukurannya, setidaknya pemandangan ini enak di mata.

Naruto mengernyit dan kebingungan ketika suara teriakan marah dan cemburu bergema di dalam benaknya.

"Tunggu, jangan bunuh dia dulu," suara yang kali ini terdengar maskulin menyapa gendang telinga sang shinobi remaja. "Aku mau bertanya sesuatu, bocah bodoh."

"Hoo," Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya sambil melirik ke arah satu-satunya musuh yang bergender pria, tubuhnya dibalut jas panjang yang kepalanya ditutupi topi fedora, orang yang di awal pertarungan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Dohnaseek. "Aku tidak menyangka seorang malaikat yang sudah dibuang dari surga masih bisa punya rasa sopan santun." Ucapnya sinis.

Di masa lalu, mungkin sekarang dia sudah akan berteriak-teriak sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, tapi setelah begitu sering bertarung bersama Jiraiya, Naruto mulai meniru gaya sang Shishou yang selalu kalem dan tenang setiap kali melawan musuh-musuhnya.

Dan bagaimana Shishou-nya menyebut taktik ini? Men-_troll_ musuh untuk membuat mereka kalap dan jadi tak tenang saat bertarung? Yap, kurang lebih seperti itu.

"Setidaknya ukuran otakku masih lebih besar daripada manusia rendahan sepertimu yang menyerang wilayah kami sendirian, bocah bodoh." Datenshi lelaki itu menggunakan tangannya yang bersarung untuk mengusap-usap dagunya. "Jadi beritahu aku, bocah, kemampuan macam apa yang kau miliki sampai kau berpikir kau bisa menang melawan Datenshi seperti kami?"

"Siapa juga yang bilang aku berniat menang?" tanya Naruto, mengalihkan topik pertanyaan dengan sebegitu mudah sambil membalas seringai Dohnaseek dengan sengirannya sendiri. "Aku hanya perlu mengalihkan perhatian kalian sebentar~ saja, agar temanku Issei bisa masuk ke gereja itu tanpa halangan dan menyelamatkan Asia."

"Ha~? Maksudmu bocah mesum dan goblok yang sudah ditipu Raynare-neesama dengan begitu mudahnya itu?" si baju gotik bertanya sinis sembari terkikik geli. "Ha! Kaupikir—"

"Diam kau, pendek. Aku tidak sedang bicara padamu," Naruto menukas cepat tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari Dohnaseek.

"P-p-pendek...?" Datenshi berwujud gadis kecil dengan rambut dikuncir dengan pita hitam berenda itu terbata, wajahnya yang tadi tersenyum mengejek kini cengok seperti orang keterbelakangan mental. "S-siapa yang kau panggil pendek, monyet kurap?!"

"Dia ada benarnya, Mittelt," Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar komentar dari si bimbo berdada gede. "Biar umurmu sudah ratusan tahun seperti kami, tubuhmu masih saja terlihat seperti anak kecil."

Mulut Mittelt mangap-mangap, tak menyangka bahwa dirinya mendapat hinaan yang disetujui oleh rekannya sendiri. Malaikat buangan itu menggertakkan giginya dan menggeram marah, tapi sebelum ia sempat membalas, Naruto telah mendahuluinya.

"Oi, kau tak punya hak mengejek temanmu seperti itu," mata sang Datenshi yang bernama Kalawarner melebar ketika mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan dengan nada seperti seorang guru yang sedang menasihati muridnya itu. "Bercerminlah sedikit. Kau sendiri umurnya sudah ratusan tahun, tapi kenapa kau masih juga memakai baju yang kekecilan seperti itu? Apa kau kena tipu saat membeli baju?" Naruto memasang wajah kasihan sambil mengeluarkan dompet. "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa meminjamkan uang agar kau bisa beli baju baru dan tampil sedikit sopan. Bagaimana?"

"K-k-kau..."

Naruto mengacuhkan Kalawarner yang masih mencoba mencerna bahwa dia baru saja dihina oleh seorang manusia, dan kembali menghadap satu-satunya cowok di antara ketiga Datenshi itu. "Dan kau," Ia mengacungkan jari telunjuk ke arah Dohnaseek yang turut ternganga atas perlakuan yang diterima oleh kedua rekannya. "Penampilan macam apa itu, hah? Kaukira kau sedang ada di film bergenre _crime_ gitu? Atau kau cuma sedang pura-pura menjadi seorang detektif?" Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam, dan mulai bicara dengan nada yang dramatis dan dibuat-buat. "'Ahh, aku adalah penjelajah malam, dinaungi langit kelam, yang menyusuri jalanan sunyi senyap demi mencari secercah keadilan.' Semacam itu?"

Diejek sampai sebegitunya, bahu Dohnaseek mulai gemetaran karena murka. Ketika ia bicara, suaranya telah berubah menjadi geraman. "Kau... setelah mengatai kami seperti ini, kaukira kami akan melepaskanmu begitu saja?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kalian ini tidak hanya bego, tapi juga budek ya? Bukannya tadi sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak berniat menang? Asalkan aku bisa memberi Issei jalan masuk, itu sudah cukup bagiku."

Suara kikikan Mittelt yang menyebalkan kembali bergema, membuat Naruto mulai mempertimbangkan apakah dia harus merontokkan semua gigi Datenshi itu untuk mendiamkannya. "Bahkan walau kau sudah berhasil mengalihkan perhatian kami, dia masih harus menghadapi segerombolan pemburu setan dan Raynare-neesama sebelum dia bisa menyelamatkan biarawati buangan itu!" kikikannya berubah menjadi gelak tawa. "Setelah kau tahu ini, apa kau pikir bocah bego itu masih bisa menang?!"

"Tentu saja."

Jawaban Naruto yang diutarakan tanpa jeda membuat senyuman ketiga Datenshi itu menjadi sedikit goyah.

"Seperti yang kalian bilang, Issei memang baru-baru saja dibangkitkan sebagai Iblis dan kekuatannya masih rendah. Tapi yang kalian lupa adalah sebelum dia jadi Iblis, dia adalah seorang manusia. Manusia yang bego," Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, dan Mittelt memandang cowok yang berdiri di tanah itu dengan tatapan seperti sedang melihat orang gila. "Satu fakta yang harus ketahui tentang manusia bego adalah sekali mereka memfokuskan diri untuk satu tujuan," senyuman di wajah Naruto menjadi semakin lebar. "Maka walau mereka harus terjun ke jurang terdalam, mendaki tebing tercuram, menembus awan ataupun membelah lautan, mereka _pasti_ akan mencapai tujuan itu."

Dan entah kenapa, mereka _percaya_. Padahal kata-kata itu diucapkan oleh seorang manusia rendahan yang seharusnya tak bernilai di mata mereka, tapi ketika Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, dan Mittelt mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan tanpa sedikitpun keraguan itu, mereka harus mengakui bahwa mereka _percaya_.

Namun itu justru membuat mereka kalap. Karena mereka sudah dibuat merasakan hal itu bukan oleh Iblis atau Malaikat, Youkai ataupun dewa, tapi hanya oleh seorang _manusia biasa_.

"Manusia sialan!" Mittelt berteriak.

"Riwayatmu tamat hari ini!" Kalawarner membentak.

Dohnaseek mengeluarkan tombak cahaya bernuansa biru yang menjadi ciri khasnya, sebuah tindakan yang diikuti oleh kedua rekannya, sebelum meraungkan perintah dengan suaranya yang berat. "Bunuh dia!"

Mereka melontarkan senjata bersama-sama, ke arah sang remaja pirang yang hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa membuat gerakan untuk menghindari serangan yang tidak berapa detik kemudian bersarang, menembus tubuhnya dan menciptakan luka fatal yang memuncratkan darah ke tanah.

**(Play – Bad ∞ End ∞ Night [Wotamin, Pokota, Nobunaga, amu, 96Neko, Yamai, Cocolu & Purikuma])**

Dohnaseek, Mittelt, dan Kalawarner tertegun.

Mereka mendarat di bumi dalam diam, tak menyangka bahwa setelah semua yang ia ucapkan, manusia itu seperti tak membuat usaha untuk melawan dan seakan-akan menerima kematiannya dengan tangan terbuka. Mereka memandangi mayat yang kini sudah terkapar di tanah itu dengan mata terbuka lebar, terus dan terus begitu sampai akhirnya tawa Mittelt memecah keheningan di antara mereka bertiga.

"D-dia...!" wajah Mittelt terdongak, dengan tangan memegangi perutnya karena tak bisa berhenti tertawa. "Dia mati...! Setelah semua sikap sombong itu, dia mati begitu saja!"

"**Hoo..."** tawa Mittelt serta merta berhenti ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang, dan suara yang seharusnya sudah tidak ada itu kembali terdengar tepat dari samping telinga kanannya. **"Jadi aku sudah 'mati' ya...?"**

Ketiga Datenshi itu memutar tubuh mereka secara bersamaan, namun siapapun yang tadi bicara pasti sudah menghilang karena mereka tak melihat siapa-siapa. Tapi saat Dohnaseek dan Kalawarner melihat wajah Mittelt yang memucat, mereka sadar bahwa tepukan di bahunya tadi pasti adalah sesuatu yang nyata. Kedua Datenshi yang lebih tua itu mengembalikan pandangan mereka ke tengah-tengah tanah kosong, dan setengah yakin bahwa mereka akan mendapati bahwa mayat itu seharusnya masih terbaring di sana.

Tapi mereka hanya melihat tiga tombak cahaya. Tak ada darah, tubuh, apalagi mayat siapa-siapa.

Tubuh mereka kembali mengeras dan wajah mereka makin memucat ketika mereka mendengar suara terkekeh yang tidak hanya datang dari satu arah. Suara itu mengelilingi mereka, mengepung mereka.

Memerangkap mereka.

"**Jadi..."** kata itu dicetuskan lambat-lambat, pengucapannya berisi nada datar yang tak menyimpan kemarahan, kebencian, apalagi niat jahat. **"Apa ini pertama kalinya kalian melawan seorang shinobi...?"**

"Keluar kau!" Dohnaseek meraung. Ia tak mau mengakui, tapi juga tak bisa menyangkal bahwa wajahnya telah pucat pasi dan telapaknya yang ditutupi sarung tangan terasa basah oleh keringat dingin. "Keluar kau, manusia jahanam! Pengecut!"

Suara yang terdengar dari mana-mana itu terkekeh lagi. **"Pengecut? Kalian, tiga Datenshi dengan kekuatan jauh di atas umat manusia, mengeroyok seorang remaja yang hanya sendirian dan kalian memanggilku pengecut?"** ketika orang itu, siapapun dia, bicara lagi, suaranya menyimpan gelimang _besi_. **"Karena hinaan itu, kau akan menjadi **_**mangsaku**_** yang pertama."**

Mittelt dan Kalawarner baru sempat berbalik ketika mata mereka menangkap Dohnaseek yang diseret ke dalam hutan, dan tak sampai satu detik berikutnya, yang ada di tanah kosong itu hanya mereka berdua.

"Aaaahk!"

Suasana sunyi di tanah kosong yang sudah menjadi cukup seram itu berubah kian menakutkan ketika Mittelt dan Kalawarner mendengar jeritan Dohnaseek yang entah datang dari arah mana. Mittelt hanya bisa berdiri membisu dengan postur keras bagaikan batu tanpa mampu membuat suara, sementara kaki Kalawarner sudah berguncang hebat sampai-sampai wanita berdada besar itu hampir tak bisa mempertahankan keseimbangannya.

"Agh...!" wajah Mittelt hampir tak bisa memutar ketika ia mendengar suara cekikan tertahan yang datang dari arah Kalawarner, dan melihat bahwa Datenshi seksi itu kini berdiri dengan kawat yang bergelimang melilit leher, kedua tangan, perut, serta kakinya. Kalawarner membalas tatapan Mittelt dengan mata yang bersinar penuh ketakutan, satu tangannya terulur ke Datenshi berambut pirang itu seakan sedang meminta pertolongan. "Mitte—!"

Mata Mittelt melebar sempurna ketika ia menyaksikan Kalawarner tiba-tiba ditarik ke belakang dengan begitu cepat sampai-sampai ia tak sempat menyelesaikan panggilannya. Tidak seperti Dohnaseek, Kalawarner yang lenyap ditelan kegelapan di antara pepohonan sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan jeritan maupun pekik kesakitan. Datenshi berambut pirang itu hanya mendengar suara grasak-grusuk yang berlangsung beberapa saat sebelum semuanya kembali menjadi sunyi senyap.

"**Kenapa diam...?"** suara yang lebih mirip dengan desahan itu kembali terdengar tepat di samping telinga kanan Mittelt, tapi ketika ia berbalik, Datenshi termuda di antara kelompoknya itu kembali tak menemukan sosok yang menjadi pemilik suara.

"**Kenapa kau tidak tersenyum lagi...?"**

Mittelt mencoba menutup telinganya untuk meredam bisikan yang seakan bergema di dalam batok kepalanya itu, namun entah karena alasan apa, dia tetap bisa _mendengarnya_.

"**Kenapa kau tidak terkikik lagi...?"**

Dia harus kabur. Dia harus kabur. Dia harus kabur. Dia harus kaburkaburkaburkabur dan lari dan tidak menoleh ke belakang lagi.

Namun kakinya yang sudah bergetar seperti diguncang gempa bumi itu hilang kekuatan dan memaksanya jatuh bersungkur sampai kulit kedua lututnya yang bertemu tanah terkikis karena bertemu batu kerikil yang tajam.

Ketika ia mendongak, Mittelt hanya melihat dua mata biru langit yang bersinar di kegelapan, tidak sampai setengah jengkal di depan wajahnya sendiri, dan seringai yang begitu lebar dan keji dan kejam dan mengungkapkan kegilaan dan menjanjikan siksaan—

"_**Kenapa kau tidak tertawa lagi...?"**_

Nyali Mittelt punah. Bola matanya berputar ke belakang, mulutnya berbusa, dan seluruh tubuhnya kehilangan tenaga sebelum pandangannya dipenuhi kegelapan.

Ada hening sejenak di tanah kosong itu sebelum seseorang dengan rambut yang sangat panjang dan telinga berujung lancip yang dipenuhi bulu merah muncul seakan tercipta dari udara kosong. Sosok yang mengenakan kimono merah tua itu berjongkok, dan menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk menyodok-nyodok pipi Datenshi pirang yang kini terbaring pingsan.

Ia menoleh ke arah shinobi yang juga berjongkok di sampingnya dan tersenyum lebar. "Pertunjukan yang sangat menakjubkan, Goshujin-sama."

"Bah," Naruto menepis pujian Kurama dengan santai sembari berdiri, walaupun sengiran yang menghiasi wajahnya mengatakan hal sebaliknya. "Ini sih gara-gara memang mereka yang cemen. Ngakunya umur ratusan tahun, tapi segitu aja sudah tepar."

Kurama ikut berdiri, menutup mulutnya sembari terkikik kecil, sisa-sisa dari gelak tawa terbahak-bahak yang ia keluarkan ketika ikut menyaksikan reaksi ketiga Datenshi itu melalui mata majikannya. "Tapi tetap saja Goshujin-sama hebat, bisa melakukan semua ini hanya dengan beberapa Kagebunshin dan satu Fuuin."

Mata Kurama menyusuri leher Naruto, dan di pangkalnya, ia menemukan sebuah simbol Aksara Semesta. _Fuuin: Meimei Mensou_ (Invisible Countenance). Segel paling pertama yang diciptakan oleh Klan Namikaze puluhan tahun lalu, yang gunanya untuk menyegel [Konsep] pantulan cahaya pada objek dan membuat pemakainya tak bisa dilihat karena sebuah benda _harus _memantulkan cahaya sebelum bisa masuk pandangan makhluk hidup.

Kurama tertawa kecil lagi. "Harus Kurama akui, Goshujin-sama, Kurama sudah lama sekali tidak tertawa seperti ini."

"Hmph!" Naruto meniru Kurama dengan mendengus sambil menepuk dadanya penuh rasa bangga. "Aku adalah Tukang Jahil Nomor Satu di seantero Konoha! Tentu saja aku hebat!"

Kurama tertawa geli. "Goshujin-sama, bukan begitu caranya. Lihat contoh Kurama." Gadis personifikasi makhluk mistis itu mengambil posisi di samping Naruto sebelum menepuk dadanya. "Hmph."

"Lalu? Memang ada bedanya ya antara "Hmph!" dengan "Hmph."?"

"Kalau Goshujin-sama pakai tanda seru, yang ada malah kedengarannya jadi kekanak-kanakan. Dengan menggunakan "Hmph." alih-alih "Hmph!", kita bisa mengungkapkan rasa bangga namun tetap terdengar elegan. Sama seperti cewek kalau malu, mereka lebih sering mengucapkan "Kyah!" padahal seharusnya mereka memakai "Kyah...!"."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku nggak setuju," Naruto menggeleng-geleng, lalu menghadap Kyuubi sambil bersidekap. "Kalau lagi malu, harusnya cewek memakai "Iyan~"—"

"Oi, dua sejoli yang lagi sibuk diskusi hal gak penting di situ," Naruto dan Kurama sama-sama menoleh ke arah kembaran Naruto yang baru keluar dari hutan, tangannya mencengkeram pergelangan kaki Dohnaseek dan menyeret Datenshi laki-laki yang juga tak sadarkan diri itu sembari berjalan ke arah Naruto yang asli. "Bisa berhenti ngebanyol sebentar? Kita harus mutusin ini makhluk harus diapain, soalnya."

"Bos!" Naruto baru saja membuka mulutnya ketika satu suara lagi, kali ini nadanya penuh semangat, terdengar dari arah yang lain. Dua Naruto dan satu Kurama melirik ke kanan, di mana kini satu orang Naruto lagi membawa sosok Kalawarner yang pingsan... dengan menggendong Datenshi berwujud perempuan dewasa itu sedemikian rupa sampai kepalanya nangkring di antara dua payudara bohai milik sang wanita. "Bos, yang satu ini dadanya gede! Lembut! Harum lagi! Pasti enak kalo dijadiin bantal guling nih!"

Kalau saja dia sedang di dalam sebuah anime, Naruto pasti sudah jatuh tersungkur dengan begitu hebat sampai wajahnya terkubur beberapa senti di dalam tanah karena melihat tingkah Kagebunshin yang pasti mendapat bagian personalitas mesumnya. Tapi karena ini kenyataan, Naruto hanya bisa membenamkan wajah dalam-dalam di telapak tangannya.

"Sudah, sudah," Kurama mengelus kepala majikannya yang mengerang penuh derita. "Bukan salah Goshujin-sama kalau Kagebunshin Goshujin-sama cenderung bego semua."

Tentu saja kembaran Naruto yang satu lagi tidak terima. "HEI!"

~•~

_Setengah jam yang lalu..._

Issei memperhatikan ketiga Datenshi yang bertugas menjaga pintu depan gereja itu terbang mengikuti Naruto yang sudah mulai melompat menjauh dari tempat itu. Ia menggigit bibir, khawatir dengan teman sekelasnya, namun kata-kata Naruto kembali muncul dalam ingatan sang pemuda.

...

"_Prioritasmu adalah keselamatan Asia, bukan keselamatanmu sendiri, apalagi keselamatanku."_

...

Issei memaksa dirinya untuk berhenti, menjejalkan rasa cemas itu jauh-jauh di lemari benaknya yang terdalam. Naruto benar, dia datang ke sini dengan niat menyelamatkan Asia, dan untuk sekarang, tak ada hal yang lebih penting dari mencapai tujuan itu.

Sesegeranya setelah sosok Naruto dan tiga Datenshi itu menghilang dari pandangan, Issei keluar dari persembunyiannya dan melangkah ke pintu gereja yang bisa ia buka dengan begitu mudahnya. Mungkin karena mengira bahwa ketiga Datenshi rekan Raynare itu sudah cukup sebagai asuransi keamanan, mereka bahkan tidak mengunci jalan masuk ke gereja itu.

Hal yang sangat bodoh bahkan bisa dibilang ceroboh, namun Issei hanya peduli dengan fakta bahwa keteledoran kelompok Raynare telah memudahkan jalannya.

Langkah yang ia ambil cepat, tangannya terkepal di dua sisi tubuh dan matanya memperhatikan keseluruhan isi ruangan seteliti mungkin tanpa sedikitpun mengorbankan kecepatannya berjalan, bergegas namun selalu siap mengantisipasi usaha pertahanan maupun serangan yang bisa muncul mengancamnya kapan saja.

Dugaannya benar. Belum sampai ia di altar yang membelakangi salib yang sudah hancur setengah itu, suara tepukan tangan menyertai munculnya lawan pertama yang menjadi penghalang jalannya.

"Hei, hei, hei...!" suara memuakkan milik pendeta psikopat yang terlalu haus darah untuk bisa dibilang seorang pemakai tenaga suci itu kembali terdengar di telinganya, membuat gigi Issei bergertak dan kepalan tangannya semakin erat. "Kita ketemu lagi! Ahh~, ini membuatku sangat tersentu—"

"Dimana Asia?"

Freed merasa kesal karena sudah disela, tapi kalau toh Iblis di depannya ini akan segera mati di tangannya, Freed rasa bukanlah hal yang terlalu berat untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Freed mulai bicara dengan nada suara yang ditinggi-tinggikan sembari menoleh ke altar tempat jalan rahasia tersembunyi. "Dia ada di aula ritual di dasar tangga rahasia itu. Tapi itu tidak penting karena—"

"Promotion: Queen," Issei menggunakan salah satu keahlian spesialnya sebagai Iblis yang memegang peranan Pion, dan seperti saran Naruto, ia harus memakai kemampuan spesial ini untuk mendapatkan kekuatan setinggi mungkin. Saking fokusnya, Issei sama sekali tak mengacuhkan ekspresi terkejut Freed yang tak menyangka monolognya akan kembali dipotong begitu saja. "Sacred Gear."

...

"_Ketika kau sudah di dalam, jangan pernah berhenti untuk apapun atau siapapun. Tak peduli kau terkejut atau takut, enyahkan semua perasaan yang mungkin akan menghalangimu mencapai tujuan. Jika ada musuh, kalahkan. Jika ada halangan, hancurkan! Kalau kau perlu mencari informasi dari musuh, maka lakukan, tapi kuulangi lagi, prioritasmu adalah keselamatan Asia! Dan setiap detik yang kau habiskan untuk ngobrol atau mendengarkan monolog tidak penting dari lawan adalah satu detik yang mungkin mereka pakai untuk membahayakan Asia!"_

...

"Boost!"

"Kau—"

Freed bahkan baru sempat mencetuskan satu kata ketika Issei tiba-tiba saja sudah berlari melesat ke arahnya. Pendeta yang dikucilkan dari Vatikan karena selain dia memang pada dasarnya tak pernah beriman, tapi juga karena sifatnya yang terlalu vulgar dan suka membunuh tanpa pandang bulu itu tersenyum lebar sembari mengantisipasi pertarungan menyenangkan. Senyum itu mulai hilang hampir sepersekian detik kemudian ketika Issei terus berlari tanpa jeda, mementalkan semua tembakan yang senjata Freed muntahkan dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan yang ia dapatkan dari Promotion: Queen dan dilipatgandakan dengan Sacred Gear.

Sengiran Freed lenyap seluruhnya ketika Issei tiba dan kepalan tangannya menghampiri wajah sang pemburu setan liar, mementalkannya ke belakang dengan momentum tinggi sampai bertemu dengan podium yang langsung hancur ketika ia jatuhi.

"K-kau...!" Freed berdiri lagi sambil memegangi hidungnya yang patah dan mengucurkan darah, matanya melebar saat menyadari bahwa Issei sama sekali tidak berniat membiarkan ada jeda dalam pertarungan dan sudah kembali berlari untuk memburunya. "G-gh, aku tidak rela dibunuh Iblis di tempat seperti ini! Ciao!"

Cahaya luar biasa terang dan menyilaukan membuat gerakan Issei terhenti sesaat, memakai tangan kanan untuk menutup mata serta menyiapkan tangan kiri di mana Sacred Gear-nya terpasang untuk bertahan kalau-kalau ada serbuan mendadak. Saat cahaya itu mati, ia mendapati bahwa Freed telah lari. Issei sama sekali tidak memberi perhatian berlebih pada fakta bahwa musuhnya berhasil kabur, matanya telah tertuju ke lubang tempat tangga rahasia terletak dan kakinya sudah mulai kembali membawa tubuhnya berkelebat maju.

Ia menuruni tangga rahasia itu hanya dengan dua kali lompatan panjang, menemukan sebuah lorong tunggal di dasarnya dan mendapati bahwa di ujung lorong pintu yang terbuka dengan cahaya di baliknya. Issei kembali berlari, seluruh otak dan benaknya hanya terisi dengan gadis biarawati yang telah mengorbankan diri demi menyelamatkan dirinya yang lemah, dan ia kembali mengucapkan sumpah bahwa apapun yang terjadi, Asia akan selamat malam ini.

Issei mendapati dirinya tiba di sebuah ruangan dengan luas setidaknya seratus meter persegi, ruang ritual yang diterangi cahaya temaram lilin dan obor, dipenuhi oleh segerombolan orang dengan jas hitam panjang dan topi fedora yang semuanya hampir terlihat sama. Di seberang sana, ada sebuah tangga, dan di puncak tangga itu, Issei melihat Datenshi yang telah membunuhnya hampir seminggu lalu serta satu-satunya gadis berambut pirang yang kini memenuhi setiap seluk beluk sukmanya.

"ASIA!"

Remaja yang terpasung di salib yang menjadi media pelaksanaan ritual itu mengangkat kepalanya, matanya yang semula tertutup sekarang terbuka. Ketika ia melihat bahwa orang yang merupakan teman terbarunya itu telah tiba, mata hijaunya menjadi basah dan berkaca-kaca. "...Issei-san..."

Raynare serta rombongannya berbalik dalam satu gerakan bersamaan, dan wajah sang Datenshi menampakkan ekspresi seakan tak percaya bahwa seseorang yang baru saja dilahirkan kembali menjadi seorang Iblis bisa dengan begitu cepatnya mengalahkan penjaga-penjaga yang telah ia pasang di jalan masuk ke ruang ritual. Tapi Raynare dengan cepat mengendalikan emosi, mulutnya terbuka dan menggeram pada bawahannya.

"Tahan dia! Jangan sampai dia kemari sebelum ritualnya selesai!"

Akan tetapi, sebelum mereka sempat bergerak, bahkan sebelum Raynare sempat menyelesaikan perintahnya, Issei telah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantongnya. Sebuah kotak kaca berbentuk persegi panjang yang terbagi menjadi tiga kompartemen, masing-masing bagian berisi pil sebesar kelereng dengan warna hijau, kuning, dan merah. Naruto telah memberikan ketiga pil ini, yang ia katakan adalah hadiah dari sahabatnya di kampung halaman sebelum dia pergi mengembara bersama Shishou-nya, demi menambah persentase keberhasilan Issei dalam misinya menyelamatkan Asia.

Ia membuka kompartemen pertama, lalu memasukkan pil yang hijau ke dalam mulutnya.

...

"_Namanya adalah Sanshoku no Gan'yaku (Three Coloured Pills). Tapi ingat, pil ini hanya kuberikan dengan kondisi kau menemukan situasi luar biasa yang tak bisa kau atasi dengan Promotion dan Sacred Gear-mu. Kutekankan, hanya situasi luar biasa, dan dengan itupun, kau hanya kuperbolehkan menelan pil hijau." _

"_Jangan pandang aku seakan aku ini pelit, kau bisa menelan semua pil ini sekali jalan kalau kau mau, tapi yang harus kau tahu, tiga pil ini adalah pedang bermata dua. Walau memang berguna untuk meningkatkan kekuatanmu berkali-kali lipat, tapi pil ini juga akan meracuni dan merusak tubuhmu."_

"_...Aaaghh, aku mengerti! Baiklah, karena kau bilang kau siap membuang nyawa demi Asia, kau juga kuberi izin menelan pil kuning kalau, dan hanya kalau dengan pil hijau kau masih tak bisa menyelesaikan pertarungan! Tapi jangan, __**jangan**__ sampai kau menelan pil merah. Aku tak peduli kalaupun tubuh dan kondisi jasmani bangsa Iblis jauh lebih baik dari manusia, kau pasti __**mati**__ kalau kau sampai menelan pil yang itu! Jangan biarkan situasi jadi terlalu buruk sampai kau perlu minum pil itu, oke?!"_

...

**(Play – Black Lagoon OST – Red Fraction)**

"Haaa~!"

Baru dua detik pil itu ia telan dan mencapai lambungnya, energi Youki meledak dari tubuh Issei dengan gelombang kejut yang menimbulkan angin sekuat topan, mengibarkan jas, menerbangkan fedora, serta mendorong jatuh beberapa pendeta kafir di ruangan, serta menciptakan tekanan hebat yang meretakkan bata lantai di bawah kakinya. Aura hijau yang di masa depan akan menjadi ciri khas tiap kali Issei mengobarkan Youki-nya terlihat menyelimuti sekujur tubuh remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun itu, menekankan fakta bahwa Raynare dan rombongannya tidak sedang menghadapi seseorang yang baru menjadi Iblis... tapi seorang Iblis yang sedang _marah_.

"Kembalikan Asia...!" Issei mendesis sambil mengabaikan rasa sakit di tubuh yang disebabkan oleh Youki yang meluap-luap seperti badai di tengah lautan. Ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya, bahkan Raynare sendiri terpaksa mengambil satu langkah mundur karena tak mampu bertahan ketika dipandang oleh mata Issei yang bersinar dengan tekad _murni _yang membara seperti api Neraka. "KEMBALIKAN ASIA!"

"Boost!"

Entah karena terlalu dikuasai rasa takut, atau karena dia memang nekat, salah satu pemburu setan bertopeng yang berkumpul di dasar tangga tiba-tiba berlari maju dengan teriakan panjang dan pedang yang siap ditebaskan. Issei sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari puncak tangga di mana Asia terpasung, dan ketika pemburu setan itu sudah dalam jarak serang, sang Iblis mengayunkan tangan berlapis Sacred Gear-nya yang berkelebat begitu cepat sampai menjadi tak terlihat.

Tubuh sang pendeta terbang, kakinya meninggalkan lantai dan tubuhnya terlipat hingga membentuk sudut tiga puluh derajat, sebelum menghantam dan terbenam di dinding kiri ruangan bawah tanah tersebut. Ketika kepulan debu yang menyelimutinya pupus, tubuh pendeta pengkhianat yang telah mengasosiasikan dirinya dengan seorang Datenshi itu sama sekali tidak bergerak, dan tak ada napas yang nampak menggerakkan dadanya.

...

"_Ada satu hal lagi yang harus kuberitahukan padamu, Issei. Aku tak bisa berkata pasti, tapi demi menyelamatkan Asia, ada kemungkinan besar di akhir malam ini tanganmu akan berlumur darah. Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan ini untuk membuatmu berubah pikiran, aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa terkadang, demi menyelamatkan seseorang, kau harus menyiapkan dirimu untuk memikul beban yang berasal dari melenyapkan nyawa orang lain."_

"_Tapi dengarkan aku, kau tidak boleh memikirkan itu selama pertarungan masih berlangsung. Seperti yang sudah kutekankan berkali-kali, misimu malam ini hanya dan hanya menyelamatkan Asia, apapun caranya. Kalau kau harus merobek kulit musuhmu, maka robeklah. Kalau kau harus mematahkan tulang musuhmu, maka patahkanlah. Kalau kau harus membunuh musuhmu, maka bunuhlah. Tapi kau tidak boleh memikirkannya, fokuskan seluruh otak dan kehidupanmu untuk menyelamatkan Asia. Nanti, setelah Asia aman, kau akan punya waktu untuk merenungkan apa yang akan terjadi malam ini. Tapi hanya setelah Asia aman."_

"_Yah, tapi setidaknya aku bisa meringankan bebanmu sedikit. Kau tahu bahwa mereka bekerja dengan seorang Malaikat yang dibuang dari Surga kan? Orang yang baik takkan mungkin bekerjasama dengan makhluk seperti itu tanpa terpaksa atau karena sudah ditipu, dan setelah mendengar ceritamu, aku tahu bahwa orang dengan deskripsi itu hanyalah Asia seorang. Dan jika menilik pembunuhan yang terjadi kemarin malam, aku yakin bahwa tangan orang-orang yang mungkin akan kau temukan di sana juga pasti berlumur darah orang tak bersalah."_

"_Karena itulah, Hyoudou Issei, gertakkan gigimu rapat-rapat dan kepalkan tanganmu kuat-kuat. Kalau kau mau melakukan ini, maka bersiaplah, karena setelah malam ini berakhir, tanganmu akan berlumuran darah dan kau akan memikul beban yang berat."_

...

Issei memaksa diri untuk tidak menggubris korban pertamanya itu dan berkelebat maju, tangannya mencengkeram wajah dua pemburu setan yang kemudian ia hempaskan ke lantai. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan mencengkeram pergelangan kaki salah satu orang, yang kemudian ia gunakan seperti pemukul baseball untuk menghajar lima lelaki bertopeng yang lain.

"Boost!"

Issei terus melesat, tangan dan kakinya melayang dalam serbuan dengan hasil yang sangat mudah diperkirakan. Promotion: Queen yang ditambah dengan Boost membuat kekuatannya, yang kembali ditingkatkan dengan pil hijau dari Naruto sampai hampir sepuluh kali lipat dari level semula, terus dan terus berganda sampai Issei hanya membutuhkan satu pukulan atau tendangan untuk melumpuhkan satu orang, membuat Raynare seakan sedang menyaksikan sebuah buldoser berkecepatan tinggi yang mampu melibas habis apapun yang menghalangi jalannya.

Raynare merasakan napasnya tercekat ketika sadar bahwa Issei sudah berhasil melewati bawahannya dan sekarang sudah setengah jalan menaiki tangga.

"Brengsek!"

Raynare seakan-akan kembali ke sore hampir satu minggu silam, ketika dia dipaksa tunduk dan dibuat tak berdaya oleh orang yang awalnya sama sekali tak ia anggap sebagai faktor yang berbahaya ketika ia menyaksikan Issei menepis tombak cahaya sang Datenshi dengan Sacred Gear-nya tanpa kesulitan apa-apa.

"Boost!"

Kekuatan dan kecepatan Issei kembali bertambah dua kali lipat, membuat wajah Raynare pucat pasi saat mendapati bahwa bocah yang ia bunuh sendiri di sore hari setelah kencan palsu mereka itu mencapai posisinya hanya dengan sekali lompat. Raynare tak sempat menghindar, tak sempat bergerak, dan dia bahkan tak sempat mengumpat ketika tinju yang dilapisi Sacred Gear berwarna merah itu menghampiri wajahnya, menciptakan rasa sakit dan mematahkan batang hidung sang malaikat buangan sebagaimana Issei meremukkan hidung Freed beberapa menit lalu.

"Issei-san..."

Raynare yang sekarang terpental ke samping hanya sempat melihat Issei yang membabat dan merobek-robek rantai pengekang Asia seakan-akan benda itu hanya terbuat dari kertas dan bukannya besi, sebelum ia terhempas dan terbenam ke dinding seperti nasib beberapa bawahannya.

"Boost!"

Issei merentangkan tangannya dan meraup tubuh Asia yang terjatuh ke depan setelah terbebas dari rantai yang memasungnya ke salib, dan dengan kekuatannya yang kembali berlipat ganda, Issei menjejakkan kakinya sampai lantai menjadi remuk di bawah pijakannya, meloncat begitu tinggi dan jauh sehingga dia terlihat seakan-akan terbang ke seberang ruangan.

Tepat setelah mendarat, dengan gerakan yang sangat hati-hati Issei mendudukkan Asia yang masih menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, masih tak bisa percaya bahwa dia telah diselamatkan oleh orang yang telah membuat apa yang Asia kira akan menjadi hari terakhirnya di dunia begitu spesial dan menyenangkan.

"Asia..."

Mendengar suara itu membuat sang biarawati mendongak, dan ketika Asia menatap mata cokelat yang bersinar khawatir itu, kekhawatiran dan perhatian yang ditujukan untuknya dan _hanya_ untuknya itu, mata Asia terasa semakin panas dan tangisannya berubah tak tertahankan. Ia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Issei, memeluk remaja berambut cokelat itu kuat-kuat seakan-akan takut bahwa semua ini akan berubah menjadi mimpi kalau dia melepaskannya, menangis dan terisak dengan air mata bercucuran, tidak dari kesedihan, namun kebahagiaan tak tertahankan.

Didekap sekuat tenaga seperti itu, Issei sama sekali tak protes, karena rasa cemas, khawatir, dan takut yang sudah terus merongrong hatinya sekarang telah pudar tak bersisa, digantikan oleh rasa lega dan gembira yang membuat paru-paru dan rongga dadanya terasa menggelembung seperti balon yang dipompa udara sampai siap pecah. Ia turut menggerakkan lengannya dan membuat pelukan mereka kian rapat, dan untuk sesaat, ruang bawah tanah yang gelap dan suram di sekelilingnya seakan lenyap dan mengecil menjadi alam terang benderang yang diperuntukkan hanya bagi mereka berdua.

"Boost!"

Saat ia mendengar deklarasi penggandaan kekuatan dari Sacred Gear yang dia miliki, Issei tahu bahwa momen menyenangkan itu takkan berlangsung selamanya.

"Asia..." Issei melonggarkan pelukannya, tindakan yang diikuti oleh Asia, dan kelihatannya gadis itu sama-sama diserang rasa enggan karena tangannya masih bersarang di tengkuk Issei. "Asia, pekerjaanku masih belum selesai, jadi bisakah kau tunggu sebentar lagi?"

Asia sebenarnya ingin menggeleng, tapi tahu bahwa sekarang bukanlah saatnya bersikap egois. Ia melepaskan Issei, lalu mengambil satu langkah mundur dengan wajah tertunduk.

Issei mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus puncak kepala Asia. "Asia, tutup mata dan telingamu rapat-rapat, oke?"

Asia hanya mengangguk, dan hampir saja mengerang protes saat merasakan tangan Issei meninggalkan kepalanya.

"IBLIS JAHANAM!"

Teriakan itu menjadi pemicu yang kembali membakar amarah Issei. Setelah memastikan Asia menuruti perintahnya, remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun yang baru saja dibangkitkan sebagai Pion Rias Gremory itu berbalik dan berjalan maju, wajahnya yang lembut ketika menatap Asia sekarang sudah berubah ekspresi menjadi keras lagi.

Di sana, berdiri Raynare dan bawahannya yang masih tersisa. Melihat ekspresi ganas seperti hewan buas sekarang terpasang di wajah sang Datenshi, matanya yang bersinar merah dengan kebencian, serta giginya yang entah mengapa sekarang semua tajam, Issei benar-benar tak mengerti bagaimana dia bisa bersandiwara dengan begitu hebatnya sampai-sampai Issei harus mengakui bahwa ia sempat jatuh cinta walau hanya untuk sementara.

Tapi ketika Issei ingat seperti apa kondisi Asia saat ia pertama kali tiba di ruangan bawah tanah itu, rasa suka yang ia simpan untuk gadis yang semula ia kenal sebagai Amano Yuuma itu habis terbakar oleh api amarahnya yang membara.

Issei meraih kotak kaca yang ada di kantong celananya untuk mengambil dan menelan pil berwarna kuning.

Raynare sudah siap memimpin serangan ketika energi Youki kembali membuncah dari tubuh bocah Iblis di depannya, dan kali ini, gelombang kejut yang diciptakan ledakan energi itu cukup kuat untuk membuat seisi ruang bawah tanah itu seperti sedang diguncang gempa. Lantai di bawah kaki Issei retak seperti baru saja dijatuhi batu karang, dan Youki yang semakin meluap-luap membuat serpihan-serpihan bata meninggalkan lantai dan mulai mengambang naik di udara dengan tekanan auranya yang begitu kuat sampai mendistorsi hukum fisika. Energi Iblis berwarna hijau jamrud membanjiri ruangan tertutup itu dengan intensitas yang tak ada bedanya dengan air bah, membuat para pengguna Tengeki itu seakan sedang dilahap oleh murka seluruh penghuni Neraka, menghentikan napas mereka di tenggorokan, telinga berdenging, dan pandangan menjadi buram.

Issei merasa tak ubahnya orang yang dibakar hidup-hidup. Semua syaraf dari telapak kaki sampai ke kulit kepalanya terasa seperti disambar kilat, paru-parunya seakan diisi oleh timah panas yang membuat setiap tarikan napasnya pendek, cepat, dan menyakitkan. Matanya seakan menjadi bara yang siap menyala kapan saja, darahnya bergolak seperti lahar yang membuat semua uratnya menderita. Kulitnya seperti dipanggang, dan setiap serat ototnya serasa seperti diterjunkan ke minyak panas yang membuatnya ingin menjerit kesakitan.

"Boost!"

Ketika kekuatan yang sudah hampir tak tertahankan itu kembali berlipat ganda, Issei merasa bahwa seluruh tubuhnya seakan-akan baru saja dijejalkan ke sebuah lubang berisi api Neraka. Tapi Issei hanya menggertakkan giginya sekuat tenaga, karena ia telah bersumpah, bahwa demi melindungi Asia, Issei siap menerima derita apapun walau itu membuat rongga dadanya serasa mau jebol dan batok kepalanya seperti bom yang siap meledak.

Sebisa mungkin, Issei memaksa tubuhnya yang sudah begitu kesakitan untuk mematuhi perintahnya, untuk membuat wajahnya mendongak dan menatap lawannya. Ekspresi penuh kebencian yang tidak berapa detik lalu ia lihat di wajah Raynare telah memberitahunya bahwa malaikat buangan itu siap melakukan apa saja untuk memperoleh Asia kembali, membuatnya sadar bahwa selama sang Datenshi dan bawahannya hidup, keselamatan Asia akan terus terancam dan takkan pernah menjadi sesuatu yang pasti. Namun bagi seorang Hyoudou Issei yang telah melihat ekspresi bahagia di wajah Asia, dia sadar bahwa dia takkan tahan, takkan bisa menerima, dan takkan bisa _hidup_ kalau sampai gadis berambut pirang itu kembali dirampas dari sisinya.

Dia telah bersumpah untuk menyelamatkan Asia, sekarang dan untuk selamanya, dan agar tujuan itu tercapai, Issei menyadari bahwa Raynare tak bisa lagi dibiarkan hidup di dunia.

Tinju Issei terkepal dengan begitu kuat sampai semua tulang di buku tangannya berderak. "Kalian yang berani memanfaatkan Asia...!"

"Boost!"

Issei hampir saja hilang keseimbangan dan kesadaran ketika tenaga, sekaligus rasa sakit di tubuhnya lagi-lagi berlipat ganda. "Kalian yang berani menyakiti Asia!"

"Boost!"

Issei mengernyit dan giginya beradu keras ketika organ-organ dalamnya hampir gagal bekerja dan otot-ototnya hampir robek semua ketika dipaksa mengkontain energi Youki yang kembali berlipat ganda di tubuhnya. Tapi Issei berhasil mengendalikan dan menundukkan semua energi yang seharusnya sudah membuat tubuhnya hancur dan terurai menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil itu hanya dengan tekad _api_ dan _baja_.

"KALIAN YANG BERANI MEMBUAT ASIA MENANGIS!"

Issei mengangkat Sacred Gear-nya dan mengarahkan senjata itu ke depan, tak menyadari atau tak peduli bahwa satu dari tiga belas Longinus itu telah berubah bentuk menjadi sarung tangan besi yang menutupi seluruh permukaan tangannya. Sebentuk bola energi merah yang terbuat dari Youki murni tercipta, mengambang di depan Sacred Gear-nya, awalnya hanya sebesar kerikil, namun terus dan terus dan terus membesar.

Issei meraung dengan segala murka dan kemarahan yang membara seperti api Neraka di hatinya.

"**KALIAN TAK AKAN KUMAAFKAN!"**

"Explosion!"

Kalau ia ditanya apa yang membuat ia mengucapkan dua kata yang tercetus dari mulutnya satu detik kemudian, Issei hanya bisa menjawab bahwa dua kata itu muncul begitu saja di kepalanya seakan-akan memang sudah ada di dalam sana sejak ia pertama dilahirkan, atau karena ada _sesuatu_ yang membisikinya.

"**DRAGON SHOT!"**

Dan jika di masa depan ia diminta untuk mendeskripsikan apa yang mampu ia lakukan dengan jurus itu, Issei akan menjawab bahwa dengannya, dia hanya bisa melakukan satu hal.

...Bahwa dengannya, Issei hanya bisa [Memusnahkan Segalanya.]

~•~

Di pintu gereja yang sekarang terbuka lebar, Naruto berdiri sendirian, tangan di kantong jaket, dan wajahnya menghadap ke depan.

Dia tak perlu menunggu lama, karena di kesunyian yang meliputi tempat gelap itu, ia bisa mendengar langkah-langkah yang semula hampir tak bisa didengar telinga namun terus dan terus menjadi lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Hal pertama yang masuk ke pandangan Naruto adalah kepala penuh rambut cokelat tua, muncul dari lubang di depan salib yang setengah utuh, sampai akhirnya remaja yang hampir dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu muncul sepenuhnya dari apa yang Naruto ketahui sebagai tangga rahasia.

Hyoudou Issei, Iblis, teman sekelas, sekaligus teman dengan siapa Naruto telah memberikan sumpah setia sebagai seorang ninja.

Langkah yang diambil Issei dilakukan dengan lambat-lambat, sedikit kaku namun tetap pelan, seakan tak ingin membangunkan gadis berambut pirang yang sekarang terbaring di buaiannya. Wajah dan sekujur tubuh remaja itu kotor dengan percikan darah dan debu, namun Naruto harus mengakui bahwa ekspresinya terlihat begitu damai, seakan-akan tak akan tak ada hal lain yang lebih penting baginya daripada terus mengawasi gadis yang tertidur di gendongannya.

Mereka hanya terpisah dengan jarak paling banyak lima langkah ketika akhirnya Issei mendongak, dan ekspresi damai di wajahnya semakin dicerahkan oleh rasa lega ketika ia melihat bahwa teman sekelas yang telah membantunya menyelamatkan Asia ternyata berhasil memenangi pertarungannya sendiri dan tetap dalam kondisi baik-baik saja.

Bibir Naruto yang semula membentuk garis datar kini melengkung ke atas. "Kau juga minum pil yang kuning?"

Kalau saja lengan Issei tidak sedang digunakan untuk menggendong Asia dalam sebuah buaian, Iblis remaja itu pasti sudah mengusap kepalanya dengan malu.

Naruto menghela napas tanpa membuang senyuman. "Tidak usah pasang muka bersalah seperti itu. Seperti yang sudah kubilang, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan kau memakai pil itu selama kau bisa memenuhi tujuanmu." Shinobi pirang itu melirik gadis yang tertidur di pelukan Issei. "Dia bagaimana? Baik-baik saja?"

"Cuma kelelahan," paras Issei yang bersimbah keringat dan nampak begitu kehabisan tenaga itu kembali melembut saat matanya teralih ke wajah Asia. "Tapi setelah apa yang ia alami hari ini, aku tidak heran."

Naruto mengamati Issei selama beberapa saat sambil mengusap-usap dagunya. "Kau sendiri? Dari apa yang kulihat, kau bahkan seperti tidak kuat untuk hanya sekedar berdiri."

"Memang sakit sedikit," melihat ekspresi sangsi Naruto yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Issei kembali tersipu. "Oke, sangat sakit. Malah saking sakitnya, rasanya aku bisa pingsan kapan saja." Ia menoleh ke arah Asia lagi. "Tapi Asia sudah aman. Asal bisa memastikan itu, kurasa menghancurkan tubuhku adalah harga yang sepadan."

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Begitu dong. Jadi cowok harus tahan banting."

Issei ikut terkekeh. "Yah, daripada 'tahan banting', kurasa lebih tepat kalau kukatakan aku yang sekarang ini 'tahan bakar'."

Mereka bertukar sengiran. Tapi sebelum kedua remaja itu sempat tertawa lagi, mereka telah terlebih dahulu disela suara yang familier di telinga.

"ISSEI!"

Naruto menoleh dan Issei mendongak, hanya untuk mendapati bahwa, di halaman gereja terbengkalai itu, telah berdiri Iblis yang membangkitkan Issei kembali dari kematian sebagai Pion dan didampingi oleh semua anggota Peerage-nya.

"Buchou?" tanya Issei pelan, dan di sana ia juga menemukan sosok ketua OSIS yang berdiri satu langkah di belakang Rias, diapit oleh Saji dan Tsubaki. Mereka semua memiliki ekspresi yang sama, khawatir, penasaran, bingung, takut, dan marah dicampur jadi satu.

Issei menoleh ketika mendengar Naruto tertawa masam. "Naruto-san?"

"Ahh, Issei. Kurasa aku harus memberitahumu sesuatu," sahut Naruto yang sekarang mengusap tengkuknya dengan malu-malu, seakan-akan pandangan semua kaum Iblis yang berdiri di halaman membuatnya merasa seperti seorang anak yang tertangkap basah mencuri kue dari dapur. "Setelah kau meminum pil kuning itu, ledakan Youki yang kau keluarkan bisa terasa sampai lokasiku di tengah-tengah hutan."

Wajah Issei masih berkerut bingung, tak yakin apanya yang salah dengan hal itu.

"Tapi kalau aku yang manusia biasa saja sampai bisa merasakannya dari jarak sejauh itu," mata Issei mulai melebar oleh kesadaran. "Artinya ledakan energimu tadi cukup kuat untuk dirasakan semua Iblis yang ada di kota ini."

"Seluruh kota?" kedua remaja itu mendengar Kiba berkata, dan bagaimana Iblis berambut pirang lurus itu menatap Issei dengan mata yang bersinar tak percaya membuat Naruto merasa bahwa hipotesisnya telah keliru. "Seluruh _kota_? Youki yang datang dari tempat ini bisa dirasakan oleh seluruh _pulau_!"

"Tidak hanya itu," Rias menyambung dengan wajah berkeriut seakan bingung dia harus merasa marah atau bangga. "Tidak kepalang tanggung, energi Youki-mu bisa terasa bahkan oleh kaum Iblis di Meikai, yang adanya di dimensi lain!"

Naruto menepuk dahinya keras-keras dan melenguh panjang.

Issei hanya bisa melongo dan bertanya dengan nada tak mengerti. "...A-anu, memangnya itu buruk ya?"

Naruto mengangkat tangan dan menampar belakang kepala sobatnya.

_To be Continued..._

A/N: Bagaimana? Apa pendapat readers sekalian menyangkut pertunjukan Naruto dan penampilan Issei? Kalau anda menyukai chapter ini, atau benci atau marah atau apalah, tolong kasih hamba komentarnya!

Praise me, shun me, applause me, make fun of me. Whatever you want to do, it's your call. Whatever it shall be, I will accept all.

Thanks a zillion for reading!

**Galerians, out.**


	6. Arc I - Chapter 5

**Galerians, in.**

A/N: Seperti yang sudah bisa anda duga, hamba memang tak pernah berniat membuat Naruto jadi satu-satunya protagonist di fic ini. Sejujurnya, hamba cukup suka karakter Issei di Highschool DxD, hanya saja kadang prioritasnya itu lho yang bikin hamba gregetan pingin ngehajar tu anak. Saat dia harusnya lebih peduli dengan nyawa orang lain yang mungkin melayang (episode 12, Highschool DxD New), hal yang paling meningkatkan kekuatannya malah ketika diberitahu bahwa Vali bisa membuat dada Rias mengecil ke setengah ukuran semula. Maksud hamba di sini adalah, Vali mengancam akan membunuh orangtuanya, Rias, bahkan Asia, tapi Issei malah paling marah ketika menyangkut masalah payudara yang mengecil?!

Okay, I'm done ranting. Please proceed to read the chapter.

**Warning:**

**Mungkin abal. Mungkin aneh. Mungkin jelek. Dan mungkin OOC.**

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of whatever I decided to write for those who read!

Selamat membaca!

**~••~**

**When The Sun Goes into A High School**

**Chapter ****5**

**(****The Two Fools are in Big Trouble?****!**** A Demon Lord Comes to Visit!****)**

Suasana klub Occult Kenkyu-bu malam itu terasa berbeda, bukan karena penerangan lilin yang masih temaram, tapi karena jumlah orang-orang yang berkumpul di dalamnya. Di tengah-tengah ruangan, tepat di depan meja kerja sang ketua, seorang remaja gadis berambut pirang panjang tertidur nyenyak di atas sofa dengan sebuah bantal untuk menopang kepalanya dan selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Di seberang sofa itu, satu sofa lain yang seharusnya berhadapan kini sudah diputar agar menghadap ke dinding, diduduki oleh dua remaja putri yang berasal dari kaum Iblis tulen.

Satunya bernama Shitori Souna, alias Sona Sitri, gadis muda dengan rambut hitam pendek, mata ungu violet, serta kacamata yang membuat pembawaannya menjadi terlihat pintar nan cerdas dan duduk di sebelah kiri. Satunya lagi, yang duduk di sebelah kanan, adalah Rias Gremory, gadis seusia Sona yang sama-sama merupakan ahli waris Klan mereka masing-masing, dengan ukuran dada hampir dua kali lipat dari sahabatnya dan rambut berwarna merah menyala yang begitu panjang sampai menyentuh bantalan sofa tempatnya duduk sekarang.

"Jadi walau kau sudah diberitahu kenapa aku melarangmu, walau kau sudah tahu ulahmu ini memiliki konsekuensi, kau masih saja pergi?"

Hyoudou Issei, remaja tujuh belas tahun dan baru saja menjadi Iblis, yang duduk bersimpuh dengan tangan terkepal di atas lutut di lantai di depan sofa itu hanya bisa mengangguk dengan wajah tertunduk. Ia melirik ke samping dan menahan keinginan untuk mengerang miris ketika melihat teman sekelasnya yang sama sekali tak mengacuhkan hawa marah dari dua gadis muda di depannya. Namikaze Naruto, remaja berambut pirang yang memiliki profesi sebagai seorang ninja itu malah memilih duduk bersila, sebuah kompor portabel yang ia peroleh entah dari mana kini menyala di bawah sebuah ceret yang mulutnya masih menguarkan uap sebagai pertanda air mendidih di dalamnya, serta sebuah kotak kardus penuh berisi cup ramen di sebelahnya.

Sebuah lenguhan puas kembali bergema di ruangan yang diterangi cahaya temaram itu ketika Naruto menghabiskan mi instan yang kesepuluh sampai ke sisa kuahnya, sebelum kembali meraih cup ramen lain yang sudah dia siapkan sebelumnya tanpa memedulikan urat-urat kekesalan yang bermunculan di pelipis Rias dan Sona.

"Naruto-san~!" Issei merengek panjang, meminta pertolongan sekaligus memohon agar Naruto lebih sadar akan situasi berbahaya yang mereka alami sekarang.

"Hm?" Naruto menoleh dengan mata biru langit yang bersinar polos dan bibir yang masih menjepit beberapa lembar mi. Ia mengunyah, menelan, lalu menyahut. "Ada apa?"

"Satu-satunya 'ada apa' di sini adalah kau!" Rias menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Naruto dengan emosi. "Kenapa kau bisa-bisanya makan mi dengan tenang ketika ada masalah penting seperti ini sih?!"

Naruto memasang wajah cemberut sembari memanyunkan bibir. "Tapi aku kan lapar..."

"Lapar sih lapar, tapi sampai sebelas biji?!"

"Ya aku kan sudah tiga hari belum makan," sahut Naruto sebelum membusungkan dada seakan-akan sedang bangga. "Lagipula, aku kan masih dalam masa pertumbuhan."

"Persetan dengan masa pertumbuhan!" Rias yang sudah habis kesabaran berteriak, rambut merahnya mulai terangkat dan melayang-layang dalam aura kemarahan. "Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kita sedang dalam masalah?! Tapi setelah tingkahmu malam ini, kau malah berani-beraninya makan mi?! MI?!"

"Oi," Naruto menyahut dengan nada tersinggung. "Aku kan anak indekos, jadi memangnya salah ya kalau aku makan mi? Selain ekonomis, kau tahu nggak kalau cup ramen ini makanan kaum dewa—"

"AKU NGGAK PEDULI!"

Naruto hanya mengamati Rias yang sudah melotot berapi-api selama beberapa saat, sebelum mengalihkan matanya ke Akeno yang berdiri di sisi sofa beserta semua sisa Peerage-nya. "Himejima-san, bosmu ini lagi datang bulan ya? Ngomel-ngomel mulu nih kerjaannya."

Pertanyaan yang dihaturkan dengan nada polos namun penuh hinaan itu membuat Rias kembali seperti orang yang baru diserang gegar otak, mulutnya yang mangap-mangap hanya bisa mengucapkan satu kata berulang-ulang. "Kau...! Kau...! Kau...!"

Naruto sekarang menoleh ke arah Issei yang mulutnya turut ternganga. "Sial benar kau, Issei," Ia menatap sobatnya itu dengan mata penuh rasa kasihan. "Kau sudah jadi korban pembunuhan, tapi rupanya Tuhan menganggap itu belum cukup, dan sekarang kau malah dapat majikan temperamental yang suka bertingkah seperti kaset sendat." Naruto meraih bahu teman sekelasnya itu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Nasibmu benar-benar naas. Kudoakan semoga kehidupanmu lebih bahagia di alam selanjutnya."

"Kenapa kau ngomong seakan-akan aku mau mati sih?!"

Naruto tidak menjawab dan hanya mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke depan.

Setelah mengikuti arah jari Naruto, wajah Issei langsung kehilangan warna sehat saat mendapati bahwa Iblis yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya sekarang sudah berdiri tegak. Matanya tak terlihat karena tertutup oleh bayangan hitam, satu ujung mulutnya nampak seperti kejang-kejang, dan rambutnya melayang-layang dalam kemarahan. Tangan kirinya terkepal kuat di samping tubuh, dan yang paling akhir serta yang paling membuat Issei ketakutan, tangan kirinya terangkat dengan energi Youki hitam bernuansa merah terbentuk di atas telapak tangannya.

Di sampingnya, Sona menghela napas sembari memijit batang hidungnya.

"B-B-Buchou..." Issei berkata terbata-bata sambil berusaha beringsut ke belakang secepat yang ia bisa. "T-tenanglah, Buchou. Kita bisa membicarakan ini baik-baik tanpa perlu kekerasan..."

Rias tak menggubris permohonan Issei. "Ne~, Namikaze~" gadis Iblis yang berdiri dengan postur mengancam itu bicara dengan senyuman lebar yang terlihat palsu dan suara yang dimanis-maniskan. "Ada kata-kata terakhir yang mau kau ucapkan sebelum kepalamu kuledakkan...?"

Naruto bersidekap dengan wajah berkerut seperti orang yang sedang berpikir keras. "Ah," dia menepuk telapak tangan kiri dengan kepalan tangan kanan. Shinobi remaja itu nyengir lebar. "Boleh aku makan satu cup ramen lagi?"

"NA~MI~KA~ZE—!"

"Karena Issei kau jadikan Iblis tanpa meminta persetujuannya."

Keheningan tercipta hanya dengan satu kalimat dan suasana yang semula ringan, walau terkesan mematikan, langsung berubah menjadi berat. Youki berkekuatan tinggi yang sudah siap dilontarkan di tangan Rias pupus tanpa suara, dan pemiliknya kini tertegun seperti tak tahu harus bicara apa.

"...Hah?" adalah satu-satunya sahutan anggun dan sarat makna yang terlepas dari bibir Rias.

"Itu alasan pertama yang akan kita pakai: karena Issei kau jadikan Iblis tanpa meminta persetujuannya," Naruto mengulangi. "Aku tak tahu mengenai anggota-anggota Peerage-mu yang lain, dan jujur kuakui aku tak peduli, tapi satu hal yang kutahu pasti adalah Issei sudah mati ketika kau membangkitkannya sebagai bangsa Iblis. Dia tidak punya pilihan selain menerima karena dia memang sudah tidak dalam kondisi untuk menolak. Yang dia tahu hanyalah bahwa dia telah meninggal, mati dibunuh, dan tahu-tahu saja besok harinya dia terbangun sebagai seorang Iblis dan bukannya manusia."

"Walau kau menyelamatkannya dari kematian, reinkarnasinya menjadi Iblis tetap membuatnya shock sehingga kau memberi Issei waktu untuk merenungkan fakta bahwa dia takkan pernah menjadi manusia lagi. Secara otomatis, agar Issei tidak menjadi semakin terguncang, kau memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahunya tentang hal apa saja yang harus ia ketahui sebagai seorang Iblis, baik itu kewajiban, sejarah Tiga Fraksi Besar, atau peraturan yang tidak boleh ia langgar."

"Di kurun waktu yang kau berikan agar Issei bisa menerima kenyataan, Issei bertemu Asia, serta mendapati bahwa gadis itu telah dimanfaatkan oleh seorang Datenshi yang secara kebetulan merupakan orang yang sama dengan yang membunuh Issei beberapa hari silam. Tanpa memiliki pengetahuan tentang gencatan senjata antara kubu Iblis, Malaikat, dan Datenshi, Issei pergi untuk menyerang Raynare, tak hanya demi menyelamatkan Asia, tapi juga demi membalas dendam karena Datenshi itu telah membunuhnya."

"Itulah kedok cerita yang akan kita pakai kalau ada yang menanyakan 'Apa' atau 'Kenapa'." Naruto berhenti sebentar sembari mengedarkan pandangan. "Ada pertanyaan?"

Seluruh ruangan kini sudah terdiam, semua pasang mata tertuju ke arah shinobi yang sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian. Rias telah kehilangan ekspresi marahnya dan sudah terhenyak kembali ke sofa, matanya lebar dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka, sesuatu yang ditiru hampir oleh semua Iblis lain di ruangan, terkecuali Shitori Souna.

Sang ketua OSIS nampak membenarkan kacamatanya, sebuah tindakan yang menjadi ciri khas ketika Iblis muda itu sedang berpikir keras. "Masuk akal. Jika Evil Pieces digunakan untuk mereinkarnasi manusia yang tidak memilih untuk menjadi Iblis, entah karena mereka sudah terlebih dulu mati atau alasan lainnya, memang sangat dianjurkan agar mereka diberi waktu setidaknya beberapa hari agar bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka bukan manusia lagi. Dan dengan kedok cerita seperti itu, nama Rias akan bersih dari tuduhan." Sona memberi analisa, sebelum menatap sosok sang remaja pirang yang duduk bersila dengan tangan bersidekap di depannya.

"K-kau..." Rias terbata. "Kau memikirkan semua itu...?"

"Tentu saja," Naruto mendengus seakan-akan membuat kedok cerita yang baru ia sampaikan adalah sesuatu yang wajar dan bukanlah hal yang patut diberi perhatian berlebih. "Kalau urusan Datenshi yang hanya sekelompok kecil seperti ini saja sudah membuat nyawa manusia terancam bahkan sampai jatuh korban," Ia melirik Asia dan Issei bergantian. "Aku tak mau membayangkan berapa orang tak bersalah yang mungkin akan terluka atau terbunuh kalau pertikaian antara kubu-kubu dari Akhirat kembali pecah. Walaupun aku memang seorang ninja, aku lebih memilih perdamaian daripada peperangan."

Sona mengangguk, dia bisa menghormati jalan pikiran seperti itu. Dia mungkin hanya tahu mengenai Perang Akbar di Akhirat melalui buku atau cerita, tapi jika perang yang terjadi ribuan tahun silam itu sampai membuat spesies Iblis, Malaikat, dan Datenshi hampir punah, Sona merasa bahwa menjaga agar gencatan senjata tidak berakhir adalah keputusan terbaik.

Sang ketua OSIS kembali menatap remaja pirang yang sudah tidak ia temui selama tiga hari terakhir itu. "Tapi tentunya kau sadar, Namikaze-kun. Kalau kita memakai kedok cerita ini, walau Rias bebas dari tuduhan, kesalahan sepenuhnya akan jatuh pada Hyoudou-kun."

"Memang begitu tujuannya, Shitori-san. Tapi setidaknya, Issei tidak akan sendirian," mendengar pernyataan itu, Issei yang tadi sudah tertunduk pasrah dengan cepat menoleh ke arah teman sekelasnya yang terus menatap ke depan dengan ekspresi tanpa keraguan. "Kita juga akan menambahkan fakta bahwa aku telah membantunya, lalu menambahkan cerita bahwa Issei membuat keputusan untuk menyerbu tempat itu karena aku yang memengaruhi dan menghasutnya. Dengan begitu, tidak seluruh kesalahan akan dibebankan pada Issei, dan kalaupun dia tetap diminta bertanggungjawab atas perbuatannya, maka paling tidak aku bisa mengemban hukuman itu bersamanya."

Issei tertegun sesaat, perlahan-lahan sadar bahwa Naruto rela ikut menanggung beban yang diakibatkan oleh keputusannya menolong Asia. "Naruto-san..." Issei berbisik dengan mata yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kau... kau serius? Kau benar-benar bersedia melakukan itu untukku?"

"Aku telah bersumpah untuk mendukung dan membantu seperti apapun keputusanmu, Issei. Jangan anggap remeh sumpah setia seorang ninja," Naruto menelengkan kepala sedikit ke arah teman sekelasnya dan tersenyum tipis. "Lagipula, itulah gunanya teman kan?"

Issei sekarang sudah sesenggukan, air matanya mulai menetes dan bibirnya gemetaran. "N-Naruto-san..."

Naruto yang menyaksikan tubuh temannya yang mulai bergetar tiba-tiba diserang firasat buruk. "Oi, kau mau ap—Geboh!"

Issei yang menubruk Naruto mengalungkan kedua lengannya kuat-kuat ke sekeliling tubuh teman sekelasnya, menangis dengan air mata bercucuran, ingus yang berlelehan, serta wajah yang menempel ke dada sang shinobi pirang. "Huwaaa~! Naruto-san~!"

"WOY! LEPASIN, SETAN!" tapi Issei yang sudah terlalu jauh tenggelam dalam rasa haru sama sekali tidak mendengarkan. Firasat buruk yang sudah bersarang dalam hati Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi ketika ia merasakan pelukan Issei yang menempel ke sekeliling dadanya itu terus dan terus bertambah kuat. "Oi, Issei, ingat tenagamu! Rusukku—!"

_KRAK._

"NGAAAAH!"

~•~

"Rasakan itu, Iblis bego!" Naruto menepuk-nepuk tangannya, mendengus puas sambil berdiri menjulang di depan tubuh Issei yang terkapar, penuh memar-memar dan benjol-benjol yang masih berasap. "Kau lupa kalau aku ini cuma manusia ya?! Senang sih boleh-boleh aja, tapi meluk orang juga ada batasannya, tahu!"

"D-dia..." Saji ternganga sambil mengangkat telunjuknya yang gemetar. "Dia menghajar seorang Iblis dengan tangan kosong, tanpa memakai kekuatan apa-apa..."

Sebelum ada orang lain yang sempat berkomentar, Issei yang seharusnya sudah babak belur tiba-tiba melompat berdiri lagi seperti tak merasakan sakit apa-apa. Dengan senyum lebar dan mata yang berbinar-binar, remaja tujuh belas tahun itu kembali menghambur ke depan dengan tangan terentang.

"Naruto-san~!"

"Hiaat!"

Sang shinobi berambut pirang mencekal kerah blazer Issei, dan dengan memanfaatkan momentum yang tercipta dari gerakan teman sekelasnya itu, Naruto memutar tubuh dan melemparkan Issei ke seberang ruangan, terbang menghantam pintu yang ambruk berantakan.

"Mampus kau, anak edan!" teriak Naruto yang sudah mulai terengah. Akan tetapi, ketika Naruto mengira bahwa dia sudah menang, Issei kembali bangkit dan langsung kembali melesat ke arahnya, membuat Naruto berbalik dan mulai berlari mengelilingi ruangan itu sembari dikejar-kejar terus oleh teman sekelasnya. "Cetar membahana! Dosa apa aku kemarin, Kami-sama~?!"

"Hmh...?" mungkin karena dia sudah puas istirahat, atau karena keributan yang dibuat oleh Issei dan Naruto, Asia terbangun dari tidur lelapnya sebelum duduk dan melihat berkeliling sambil mengucek-ngucek mata. "Issei-san...?"

"ASIA!" dengan gerakan otomatis yang mungkin disebabkan oleh reflek dari rasa khawatirnya atas keadaan sang gadis biarawati, Issei mampu mengubah fokus pikirannya dengan begitu cepat dari mengejar-ngejar Naruto dan melompat menyeberangi ruangan itu untuk berlutut di samping sofa tempat Asia berada. "Asia, kau tidak apa-apa?! Apa ada yang sakit?! Apa kau lapar, atau haus?! Apa kau perlu ke kamar mandi untuk pipis—Buhh!"

Cercaan rantai pertanyaan penuh kekhawatiran Issei, yang membuat wajah Asia terus berubah warna sampai hampir merah padam tiba-tiba macet di tengah jalan ketika Naruto menjitak kepalanya sampai kepala penuh rambut cokelat tua itu mampir ke lantai.

"Kau sadar nggak kalau jalur pertanyaanmu itu sudah mulai meleng ke pelecehan seksual?!" dia mengomel sambil berkacak pinggang, membuat Asia menoleh ke arah remaja dengan rambut berwarna sama dengan rambutnya namun tidak ia kenal siapa itu.

"T-t-tapi...!" Issei kembali melompat berdiri tanpa jeda, membuat semua kaum Iblis di ruangan itu mulai melihatnya seperti batu karang yang sama sekali nggak terpengaruh meski sudah dihajar sampai sedemikian rupa. "Tapi aku kan cemas...!"

"Dan seperti yang tadi sudah kubilang, aku nggak peduli mau kau lagi senang atau cemas atau marah, semua itu ada batasannya!" Naruto menghardik balik sambil menunjuk wajah Asia. "Lihat, gara-gara pertanyaanmu, wajah Asia sampai merah seperti itu! Di mana sopan santunmu?!"

"A-anu..." Asia menyela kedua remaja yang mulai ia lihat sebagai teman dekat itu. "Issei-san, boleh aku tahu ini siapa...?"

Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto menghilang dari sisi Issei dan sudah ada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Berdiri dengan pose menyamping, Naruto merentangkan tangan kirinya ke depan dan tangan kanan ke belakang, tubuhnya merendah dengan kaki terkangkang lebar dan lutut ditekuk sehingga membuatnya terlihat seperti orang sedang berselancar di ombak lautan.

Semua pasang mata melebar shock ketika dengan ajaib musik instrumen Kabuki mulai bermain, menghampiri gendang telinga mereka namun tak diketahui dari mana asalnya.

Semua mulut ternganga lebar-lebar ketika Naruto memulai monolognya sembari mulai melompat-lompat dengan satu kaki.

"Aku adalah laki-laki yang telah menjelajahi seluruh dunia! Langit rupawan adalah atapku dan Bumi dermawan adalah ranjangku! Setiap derap langkahku memaksa jiwa musuh gemetar dan kepiawaianku membuat hati rekan berdebar! Tak peduli siapa yang harus kuhadapi di medan pertarungan, hatiku takkan pernah gentar maupun ragu! Manusia telah kukalahkan, Youkai telah kutundukkan, dan Iblis telah kutaklukkan!" Ninja pirang itu memutar kepalanya mulai dari pangkal lehernya satu kali. "Patri namaku di ingatan dan kenangan kalian karena akulah Sang Jagoan! Perkenalkan, Namikaze Naruto!"

Reaksi yang datang dari penontonnya bermacam-macam. Rias beserta bawahannya hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata berkedip-kedip seperti tak bisa mencerna hal gila macam apa yang baru saja mereka pandang. Issei dan Asia sibuk ber-'ooh' dan ber-'aah' ria dengan mata yang bersinar berkelip-kelip seakan baru saja melihat sesuatu yang menakjubkan. Dua anggota OSIS pimpinan Sona berdiri dalam postur beku, rahang mereka tergantung dan mulut ternganga selayaknya orang yang tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Sona hanya bisa mengurut pelipisnya sembari menutup mata dan melepaskan hembusan napas yang panjang, hatinya berharap untuk mengakhiri malam ini tanpa sakit kepala yang bisa membuat tidurnya tak tenang.

Ketika melihat bahwa ia hanya berhasil mengumpulkan dua reaksi positif dari pertunjukkan yang baru ia suguhkan, Naruto kembali bersidekap sambil mencubit dagu. "Hmmh, penampilan Ero-sennin masih jauh lebih baik. Atau mungkin performaku yang kurang karena rambutku tidak panjang?"

"Oh? Tapi kurasa yang tadi itu sudah cukup menarik."

Reaksi Naruto adalah sesuatu yang instan. Sebelum sempat suara yang tidak ia kenal itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto telah lebih dulu berkelebat ke depan Issei dan Asia dalam lesatan yang tak terlihat mata, tangan kirinya yang terentang melindungi kedua remaja itu kini memegang sebuah kunai bercabang tiga yang tidak ketahuan kapan muncul di genggamannya, dan telapak tangan kanannya kini mengarah ke atas dalam setengah cengkeraman dengan sebuah bola energi Chakra murni, yang berpusar ganas dan mengeluarkan suara seperti jet pesawat terbang, dapat dilihat mengambang di udara.

Terkecuali Issei dan Asia yang terlindung di balik punggung Naruto, semua kaum Iblis remaja yang sekolah di Akademi Kuoh tersebut langsung merasa napas mereka tercekat ketika nafsu membunuh yang sangat menyesakkan dan tak pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya memenuhi ruangan, sesuatu yang hadir bersamaan dengan mata biru langit Naruto yang menajam dan bersinar mengerikan di tengah-tengah kegelapan.

"Siapa kau?" dua kata tersebut diucapkan dengan nada datar dan tak menyimpan emosi, hanya sebuah pertanyaan yang tak menuntut apalagi mengancam, namun menyembunyikan gelimbang _besi _seperti senjata setajam belati yang selalu siap untuk disabetkan.

"Naruto...san...?" Issei berbisik, masih tidak mampu mencerna situasi ataupun mengerti kenapa teman sekelas yang telah mengucapkan sumpah setia padanya itu bisa berubah sikap seratus delapan puluh derajat dalam waktu yang teramat singkat.

Tawa kecil terdengar dari arah pendatang baru di ruang klub Occult Kenkyu-bu, suara yang menyenangkan dan ramah ketika membelai gendang telinga namun gagal melunakkan suasana karena postur Naruto malah menjadi semakin tegang.

Issei tersentak dan mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memanggil Sacred Gear-nya, mengeraskan nurani untuk bersiap melaksanakan pertarungan. Siapapun orang yang ada di depan Naruto itu, dia telah membuat temannya menjadi begitu waspada dan bagi seorang Hyoudou Issei, itu adalah alasan yang cukup untuk ikut siaga.

"Kuulangi lagi." suara Naruto yang tadi datar sekarang menyimpan dingin. "Siapa kau?"

Akan tetapi, apa yang ingin Naruto ketahui tidak datang dari orang yang mana pertanyaan itu ditujukan, karena jawaban itu diucapkan oleh suara yang lain.

"Onii-sama?!"

"'Onii-sama'?" Ulang Issei sambil melirik sang Buchou. Remaja tujuh belas tahun itu menunduk untuk mengintip lewat bawah lengan Naruto. Di sana, berdiri sekitar tiga langkah dari daun pintu yang remuk, adalah seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan pakaian yang meneriakkan statusnya sebagai kaum bangsawan, namun yang paling mengejutkan Issei adalah rambut dan matanya, yang memiliki warna sangat identik dengan rambut dan mata ketua klub Occult Kenkyu-bu. "T-tunggu dulu... 'Onii-sama'? Buchou tadi memanggilnya 'Onii-sama'?"

Dia tersentak dan menunjuk ke arah sang pendatang baru dengan jari telunjuk yang gemetar. "...J-jadi dia kakaknya Buchou?"

"Maou-sama!"

Entah siapa yang berseru, Issei tidak tahu pasti, namun ketika julukan itu disuarakan, semua kaum Iblis di ruangan itu seakan tersadar dari lamunan. Mereka langsung berdiri tegak sebelum berlutut di depan sang pria berpenampilan bangsawan, membuat Issei dan Asia saling tatap kebingungan.

"Maou?" tanya Naruto dengan suara yang masih dingin dan bernada berbahaya. Dia mulai mengerti sekarang kenapa orang yang bisa menyusup di belakangnya tanpa ketahuan ini membuat semua alarm di kepalanya berbunyi nyaring. Kurama bahkan memperingatkannya untuk ekstra hati-hati saat menghadapi orang ini. "Kenapa seorang Raja Iblis datang ke dunia manusia? Ada apa ini?"

Pria dengan rambut merah sebahu itu kembali tertawa kecil. "Ahh, maaf, maaf. Perkenalkan, namaku Sirzechs Lucifer." Dia tersenyum ramah. "Setelah datang tanpa memberi kabar atau peringatan, harusnya aku sudah bisa mengira akan disambut seperti ini."

"Tidak usah basa-basi dan jawab pertanyaanku, Iblis."

"Hei...!" Tsubaki mendesis. "Jaga nada bicaramu...! Apa kau masih belum sadar kalau kau sedang berhadapan dengan salah satu dari empat penguasa Meikai...?!"

"Kaukira kenapa lagi aku bersikap seperti ini, hah?" Naruto membalas tanpa mengalihkan matanya yang masih bersinar dari orang yang memperkenalkan diri dengan nama belakang Lucifer itu. "Setelah mengetahui bahwa Youki Issei bisa terasa sampai ke dimensi lain, tentu saja aku sudah mengira-ngira mereka akan mengirim seorang utusan. Yang aku tidak mengerti, kenapa yang datang kemari adalah seorang Raja Iblis sendiri?"

"Alasan pertama aku datang secara pribadi adalah karena aku kakak Rias Gremory, yang berarti, anak muda bernama Hyoudou Issei yang membutuhkan delapan biji Pion Evil Pieces agar bisa dibangkitkan kembali dan sedang berdiri di belakangmu itu adalah anggota Peerage adikku tersayang," Sirzechs menjelaskan dengan sabar seperti tak ingin memperburuk konfrontasi dengan remaja berambut pirang di depannya. "Alasan kedua, adalah karena aku ingin menyambut bergabungnya Sekiryuutei (Red Dragon Emperor), sang pengguna Boosted Gear, di kubu kaum Iblis secara pribadi."

"Sekiryuutei? Boosted Gear?" Issei bertanya bingung.

"Oh, kau belum tahu? Ah, aku mengerti, kau baru saja dibangkitkan jadi Iblis jadi kau bisa dibilang masih dalam masa orientasi. Agar tidak membuatmu makin shock, Rias pasti belum menjelaskan semuanya padamu."

Komentar yang dinyatakan masih dengan nada santai itu mengkonfirmasi apa yang ditakutkan oleh Naruto, bahwa sang Maou ini telah mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dari awal sehingga dia juga mengetahui kedok cerita yang akan mereka pakai untuk melindungi status Rias.

Mungkin dia melihat Naruto yang semakin resah dan semakin dikuasai oleh rasa waswas, tapi ketika mereka bertemu tatapan sekali lagi, Sirzechs mengedipkan satu matanya. Gestur yang cepat, kecil, dan sama sekali tidak ditangkap oleh orang selain Naruto itu memberitahu sang shinobi pirang bahwa pria ini memang benar-benar kakak Rias, dan menyiratkan bahwa ia juga setuju untuk menggunakan kedok cerita Naruto demi melindungi nama baik adiknya itu.

Ketika personifikasi Bijuu yang ada dalam benaknya memberi konfirmasi bahwa dia juga tak merasakan emosi negatif dari Sirzechs, ekspresi keras di wajah Naruto langsung melunak, matanya berhenti bersinar, dan Rasengan yang mengambang di atas tangan kanannya pupus ke udara.

Melihat perubahan sikap sang shinobi yang menjadi sedikit lebih bersahabat, senyum Sirzechs bertambah lebar. Ia kembali menghadap Issei untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Sekiryuutei adalah gelar yang diberikan untuk pemakai Boosted Gear, nama dari Sacred Gear yang kau miliki itu."

"Boosted... Gear?" ucap Issei sambil menatap tangan kirinya dengan mata lebar. "Jadi nama Sacred Gear-ku bukannya Twice Critical, tapi Boosted Gear?"

"Benar," Sirzechs mengangguk. "Rias telah memberitahuku dalam salah satu suratnya bahwa karena dia takut kau tidak bisa menampung kekuatan dari delapan potong Pion saat baru saja dibangkitkan, dia telah memasang sihir yang berlapis-lapis untuk menyegel semua Youki-mu sembari menunggu tubuhmu cukup kuat untuk menanggung semua kekuatan itu."

Senyuman di wajah Sirzechs menjadi semakin lebar dan diwarnai oleh kekaguman serta rasa bangga. "Bayangkan rasa terkejutku ketika malam ini, aku menemukan bahwa kau tidak hanya berhasil menghancurkan sihir-sihir berlapis yang menyegel kekuatanmu, tapi kau juga berhasil mengeluarkan seporsi besar kekuatan penuh yang bisa diberikan oleh Boosted Gear. Walau hal itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik, energi yang kau kobarkan memiliki intensitas yang sebegitu kuat sampai aku bisa merasakannya dari kantorku di Meikai. Dan kalau itu masih belum cukup, aku datang kemari sambil merasa setengah takut kalau-kalau aku akan mendapati Pion terbaru milik adikku tersayang akan terbaring koma, kalau tidak sekarat, karena sudah mengeluarkan energi berukuran raksasa seperti itu, hanya untuk kembali dikejutkan karena ketakutan itu terbukti keliru."

"A-ah, terima kasih, tapi kurasa aku tidak pantas mendapat dipuji seperti itu," Issei menyahut dengan pipi merona merah sembari mengusap tengkuknya untuk menahan rasa malu. "Satu-satunya alasan aku bisa melakukan semua itu adalah karena aku ingin menyelamatkan Asia. Lagipula, aku juga mendapat bantuan dari Naruto-san."

"Hmm, sebenarnya aku akan merasa lebih senang kalau mendengar kau bisa mencapai level ini demi adikku tersayang. Tapi kuakui penilaianku akan sedikit miring kalau sudah menyangkut Rias, mengingat aku adalah kakaknya," sang Maou melirik Asia sebelum senyumannya kembali melebar. "Lagipula, kurasa alasan yang kau ungkapkan juga tidak kalah penting. Gadis ini pasti sangat berarti bagimu, karena aku sangat yakin bahwa inilah pertama kalinya aku menemukan seorang Iblis yang baru beberapa hari dilahirkan kembali sudah bisa mengerahkan kekuatannya sampai setinggi itu hanya karena didorong keinginan untuk menyelamatkan seseorang."

Sirzechs terus menatap Asia selama beberapa saat, menikmati bagaimana komentarnya membuat wajah gadis yang tertunduk itu benar-benar menjadi merah padam sampai hampir menyala dalam ruangan dengan penerangan temaram itu, sampai akhirnya ia puas dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke orang terakhir. "Dan sekarang kita sampai ke orang yang paling membuatku penasaran."

Mata semua Iblis remaja, yang sudah berdiri semenjak Sirzechs mulai bicara mengenai Issei, kembali berpindah ke shinobi berambut pirang yang hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, seakan-akan fakta bahwa rasa penasaran seorang Sirzechs Lucifer, satu dari empat Maou penguasa alam Meikai, yang ditujukan padanya sama sekali tidak membuat pemuda itu merasa senang atau terhormat.

Naruto menyimpan kembali pisau bercabang tiganya dan bersidekap. "Maksudmu?"

"Hei, kau!" Rias berteriak kesal, tak tahan melihat tingkah Naruto yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan respek pada kakaknya yang notabene diakui oleh seluruh pendiam Meikai sebagai salah satu Iblis terkuat. "Telingamu itu lagi gangguan atau memang tuli sih sebenarnya?! Berapa kali harus kami katakan kalau kau sedang berdiri di depan Iblis yang memiliki derajat Maou?!"

"Maafkan aku, Gremory, tapi kurasa saat ini harusnya kau sudah tahu kalau kita punya nilai-nilai yang berbeda," Naruto menoleh ke Iblis yang memiliki peran sebagai Raja Issei itu sembari berbicara dengan nada yang masih datar. "Aku tak memberi hormat hanya karena derajat. Bagiku, hormat harus diberikan dengan berdasar pada sifat."

Mata Sirzechs nampak melebar untuk sesaat seakan-akan sedang mengalami shock berat, sebelum sang Raja Iblis itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Naruto menatap ke arah kakak Rias yang terus tergelak sampai sudut matanya yang terpejam mulai merembeskan cairan. "Oi, ada apa lagi ini?"

"Tidak usah khawatir," suara feminin itu membuat semua mata terarah ke samping Sirzechs, di mana seorang wanita berambut perak dengan penampilan ala maid berdiri beberapa sekitar dua langkah di belakang sang Raja Iblis yang terus terbahak-bahak tanpa henti. Mungkin karena aura Sirzechs yang sangat mendominasi, mereka bahkan baru saja sadar kalau dia tidak datang ke dunia seorang diri.

"G-Grayfia!" Rias berseru, sedikit tersipu malu karena dia sendiri baru sadar akan keberadaan Ratu kakaknya itu setelah dia buka suara.

"Tidak usah khawatir? Tapi dia sudah tertawa sampai sebegitunya tuh," kata Naruto sembari menunjuk Sirzechs yang sudah terbungkuk-bungkuk sambil memegangi perut. Ia melirik ke samping untuk mengamati reaksi dari kaum Iblis yang lain. "Dan kalau melihat wajah mereka, kurasa hal ini pasti bukan sesuatu yang normal. Apanya yang lucu dari perkataanku tadi sampai dia tertawa seperti ini?"

"Dia tertawa bukan karena ada yang lucu. Sirzechs-sama hanya merasa sangat senang, terharu..." Maid itu melirik majikannya yang masih tak berhenti tertawa. "...Dan mungkin juga sedikit rindu."

"Hah? Rindu? Apa pula maksudnya itu?"

Lanjutan penjelasan datang dari Sirzechs, yang bisa berhenti tertawa cukup lama untuk mulai bicara lagi. "Dulu aku punya seorang rival, seorang manusia yang mampu bertarung menandingiku yang saat itu baru-baru saja mendapat gelar Lucifer." Kalimat itu Sirzechs ucapkan dengan nada lembut seakan-akan orang yang dia bicarakan bukan hanya sekedar rival, tapi juga orang yang ia anggap teman. "Kalimat yang tadi kau cetuskan memiliki kesamaan dengan kalimat yang ia utarakan, benar-benar persis sampai dengan nada yang ia gunakan ketika kami pertama bertemu dulu, lebih dari dua puluh tahun yang lalu."

Mata Naruto melebar.

"Dan namanya adalah Namikaze Minato. _Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou_."

~•~

Naruto menelan ludah yang terasa sekering pasir dan sekeras batu. "...Kau pernah bertemu Tou-chan?"

"Tidak hanya bertemu," sang Raja Iblis menggoyangkan-goyangkan jari telunjuknya. "Tapi juga menantang, bertarung, dan hampir saja dibunuh olehnya dalam waktu kurang dari semenit."

Satu-satunya tatapan yang tidak beralih ke Sirzechs dengan mata melebar shock hanyalah Grayfia, yang sudah tahu menahu mengenai pertemuan suaminya dengan sang rival, serta Naruto, yang memang sudah sedari tadi terus mengarahkan matanya pada sang Maou.

"Ada manusia yang bisa membunu—maaf, _hampir _membunuh Maou-sama? Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari semenit?" Kiba bertanya dengan suara yang sedikit kedengaran seperti orang dicekik.

"Makhluk sekuat apa yang kita bicarakan ini?" Saji mendesis dari samping Sona.

"Kalian tadi tidak mendengarkanku ya? Minato hanya seorang manusia biasa," kakak Rias kembali mengibas-ngibaskan jari telunjuknya. "Kalau statistik profisiensi fisik kami dibandingkan, maka saat itu aku sudah jauh lebih kuat darinya, baik itu dalam soal urusan kekuatan otot, sihir, atau bahkan kapasitas energi yang kami punyai. Satu pukulanku bisa membuat tulangnya rengat, dan kalau sampai dia terkena Mezabi no Chikara-ku (Power of Destruction) satu kali saja, Minato pasti sudah tamat."

Tsubaki nampak bingung. "Lalu... lalu bagaimana bisa?"

Sirzechs tersenyum tipis, matanya terpejam seakan-akan sedang mengingat salah satu memorinya yang paling berkesan. "...Saat itu, aku baru-baru saja menjadi Lucifer. Seperti hampir semua kaum Iblis, aku masih memandang manusia sebagai ras yang lemah. Kuakui, ketika aku pertama bertemu shinobi itu, aku masih sangat arogan. Waktu itu, desa tempat tinggal Minato sedang ada dalam perang dengan tiga desa lain." Ia melirik Naruto. "Perang Dunia Shinobi, kalau tidak salah?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan gerakan yang kaku. "Perang Dunia Shinobi III, yang terjadi antara Konoha melawan desa Kumo, Kiri, dan Iwa."

Jawaban itu membuat mata semua remaja di sana kembali terarah ke shinobi pirang dengan tatapan berisi sedikit sangsi tapi lebih banyak menyimpan rasa penasaran. Naruto mengabaikan semua tatapan itu, lebih memilih untuk berkonsentrasi penuh pada sang Raja Iblis dan kisah yang sedang ia ceritakan.

"Saat itu, aku sedang ada di dunia manusia untuk sebuah urusan, dan ketika aku mendengar seorang shinobi yang berhasil membantai habis batalion musuh yang berkekuatan tiga ratus personel seorang diri, aku merasa penasaran. Aku mendapati Minato sedang meninggalkan baris depan agar skuad pimpinannya bisa mendapat istirahat sejenak, perawatan, serta suplai ulang peralatan. Dengan arogannya, aku mengamati mereka dari dekat hanya dengan sebuah sihir untuk membuatku tak terlihat. Kontan saja Minato mendeteksi keberadaanku dan melancarkan serangan. Aku memperkenalkan diri sebagai seorang Iblis berpangkat Maou, tapi tidak seperti reaksi yang kuharapkan, Minato malah menjadi semakin memusuhiku."

"Dia memerintahkan skuadnya, yang saat itu sudah luka-luka dan tidak dalam kondisi untuk bertarung, agar kabur terlebih dahulu selagi ia bertahan di belakang untuk menghadapiku. Aku yang masih meremehkan umat manusia tapi masih suka bertarung saat itu, kontan saja menantang Minato karena berpikir bahwa setidaknya aku bisa tahu seperti apa sebenarnya kemampuan seorang shinobi. Aku telah meremehkannya, sebuah kesalahan yang hampir saja kubayar dengan nyawaku," Sirzechs menarik turun kerahnya sedikit, memperlihatkan sebuah bekas luka melintang di lehernya, luka yang ada dalam ingatan Rias tapi tak pernah ia tahu apa yang menyebabkannya. "Hanya setengah menit kemudian, tubuhku sudah penuh luka irisan terbuka. Kalau saja Grayfia yang saat itu mengikutiku ke dunia manusia tidak memperingatkanku, Minato pasti sudah berhasil menggorok, kalau tidak memenggal leherku."

"Bayangkan rasa terkejutku saat mendapati bahwa semua luka itu, serta satu luka yang sedikit lagi saja pasti sudah memutus nyawaku, diakibatkan oleh seorang manusia. Bayangkan rasa terkejutku saat mendapati bahwa di sepanjang pertarungan, aku tak bisa menyentuh bahkan seujung rambutnya. Namikaze Minato, manusia yang jauh lebih lemah dariku dalam segala aspek fisik maupun energi, manusia yang jauh lebih muda dariku, dan manusia yang seharusnya bisa kukalahkan dengan mudah, tapi memiliki intelegensi luar biasa dan penguasaan keahlian bertarung yang tak terbantahkan, telah mampu membuatku lebih tersudut daripada musuh-musuh lain yang kuhadapi selama satu abad terakhir." Sirzechs berhenti sebentar untuk membiarkan informasi itu meresap ke dalam benak Iblis-Iblis muda yang terpana di depannya. "Dan untuk semua itu, dia hanya menggunakan satu senjata berlapis elemen angin, serta sebuah Jutsu yang bisa dibilang sederhana, tapi juga sekaligus luar biasa."

"Sederhana tapi luar biasa?" Issei bertanya bingung.

"Secara teknis, kegunaan Hiraishin yang Minato ciptakan tidak ada bedanya dengan sihir teleportasi yang sudah ribuan tahun bisa dilakukan oleh kaum yang berasal dari Akhirat. Tapi _bagaimana _Minato melakukannya, bagaimana ia bisa melakukan teleportasi itu berkali-kali hanya dalam _satu _detik dan membuatku seperti binatang kecil yang dibuat kocar-kacir. Itulah yang membuatnya _luar biasa_. Oh Tuhan—" Sirzechs mengernyit ketika tanpa sadar menyebut nama yang seharusnya dilarang untuk kaumnya. "Seratus tahun. Itulah kali pertama dalam _seratus tahun_ darahku kembali dibuat mendidih dalam pertarungan sampai seperti itu. Yang semakin membuatnya menakjubkan dan hampir tak bisa dipercaya, adalah fakta bahwa aku tidak sedang melawan Iblis, Malaikat, Datenshi, Yokai, ataupun dewa, tapi hanya seorang _manusia biasa_."

"Jadi siapa yang menang? Kau atau Tou-chan?"

"Sejujurnya, hari itu kami berdua sama-sama mundur teratur. Aku, karena dia sudah membuat sekujur tubuhku berantakan dan berdarah-darah, dan Minato, karena dia sudah kelelahan bahkan sebelum kami mulai bertarung sehingga akhirnya ia kehabisan tenaga. Tapi tentu saja itu bukan terakhir kalinya kami berselisih jalan, dan setiap kali kami bertemu kembali, Minato selalu berhasil menyuguhkan kemampuan yang membuatku semakin sadar bahwa bangsa Iblis juga bisa mati di tangan manusia." Senyuman di wajah Sirzechs menjadi agak getir. "Ahh, aku benar-benar kangen dengan si pirang yang selalu bisa kalem saat melawanku itu..."

Melihat kebingungan di wajah Naruto, Grayfia segera menjelaskan. "Setelah mendapat kabar tentang... apa yang terjadi di Konoha sepuluh tahun lalu, Sirzechs-sama mengunci diri di kantornya dan tidak pernah keluar sampai hampir setengah minggu."

"...Si pirang brengsek itu," Sirzechs tiba-tiba mengumpat, walau nada miris dalam suaranya jauh lebih kuat dari kekesalan seperti yang ia coba tunjukkan. "Padahal dia tahu dia bisa meminta bantuanku. Padahal dia tahu aku siap mengerahkan Peerage, atau bahkan pasukan Iblis pribadiku. Dia bisa memperoleh semua itu dengan begitu mudah, dan satu-satunya hal yang perlu dia lakukan hanyalah _meminta_."

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Tou-chan memang tak pernah suka menyusahkan orang lain untuk mengatasi masalahnya sendiri."

"Tapi gara-gara sifat keras kepalanya itu, sekarang dia...! Dia...!" Sirzechs mengatupkan mulutnya kuat-kuat, sadar akan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Matanya terpejam menyakitkan, dan sekarang ekspresinya terisi oleh rasa bersalah. "...Tidak, _aku_ yang seharusnya tidak perlu menunggu sampai dia meminta...! _Aku_ yang seharusnya tidak merisaukan posisiku dan mengirim bala bantuan tanpa perlu memikirkan soal harga diri! _Aku_ yang seharusnya pergi untuk mendampinginya menghadapi masalah!" Sirzechs menggertakkan giginya. "_Aku_ yang seharusnya ada di sana, ketika _sahabatku _ada dalam bahaya!"

Semua kaum Iblis di ruangan itu, atau Asia yang masih manusia, tak bisa menyangkal bahwa mereka sedang diserang rasa tidak percaya dan kaget yang tak kepalang. Tak ada satupun dari Iblis-Iblis remaja itu yang menyangka bahwa malam ini mereka akan menyaksikan seorang Maou menunjukkan emosinya tanpa malu-malu, seakan-akan apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya telah terlalu lama merongrong jiwa, membuat rasa bersalah dalam hatinya bisa mengalahkan inhibisi dan kendali perasaan yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh seorang Iblis yang memiliki derajat tertinggi di Meikai sepertinya.

Naruto berjalan maju dan meletakkan satu tangannya di pundak sang Maou yang kemudian ia remas pelan, sebuah senyuman tipis masih terpasang di wajahnya. "Aku tahu Tou-chan tak pernah menyalahkanmu atas apa yang telah terjadi."

Sirzechs mendengus. Getir, sedih, rindu, dan menyesal bercampur menjadi satu dalam suaranya. "...Aku berani bersumpah kalau dia masih di sini, Minato pasti juga akan mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama persis seperti itu."

_To be Continued..._

A/N: Hmm, hamba rasa cukup segini dulu. Hamba mohon komentarnya lagi ya?

Praise me, shun me, applause me, make fun of me. Whatever you want to do, it's your call. Whatever it shall be, I will accept all.

Thanks a zillion for reading!

**Galerians, out.**


	7. Arc I - Chapter 6

**Galerians, in.**

A/N: Chapter ini telat keluar karena hamba harus melakukan setidaknya tiga koreksi. Ada sekitar 2.000 kata yang akhirnya harus disisihkan, serta hampir seperempatnya ditulis kembali karena tidak memenuhi standar kualitas yang hamba inginkan.

**Warning:**

**Mungkin abal. Mungkin aneh. Mungkin jelek. Dan mungkin OOC.**

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of whatever I decided to write for those who read!

Selamat membaca!

**~••~**

**When The Sun Goes into A High School**

**Arc I - Final Chapter**

**(****This is The True Extent of His Sacrifice?****!**** It's Time for Reconciliation!****)**

"Baiklah, aku sudah mengerti duduk permasalahannya," setelah mendengar detil peristiwa, Sirzechs yang sekarang duduk di kursi yang diambil dari belakang meja kerja Rias menganggukkan kepala. Pria Iblis itu melempar senyum masam ke arah Naruto. "Di saat-saat seperti inilah aku benar-benar harus mengakui kalau kau anak Minato, Naruto-kun. Kedok cerita yang kau buat bisa membersihkan nama adikku dan memastikan bahwa Issei takkan bisa mendapat hukuman terlalu berat karena kami takkan bisa menyalahkan orang yang memang belum tahu menahu mengenai gencatan senjata antara Tiga Fraksi Besar." Suara Sirzechs yang cenderung santai dan ramah berubah tajam. "Tapi membuat kedok cerita seperti ini... kenapa kau tidak memikirkan keselamatanmu sendiri?"

Sona dan Rias tersentak secara bersamaan. Gadis yang mengisi jabatan ketua OSIS Akademi Kuoh itu menatap sang Raja Iblis dengan mata bersinar bingung sebelum melempar delikan menuduh ke arah sang ninja yang berdiri sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. "Apa maksudnya ini, Namikaze-kun?"

Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya makin dalam, tangannya yang bersidekap nampak mengeras sesaat. "...Tidak usah khawatir. Aku yakin aku bisa jaga diri."

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku..." Sona mendesis.

"A-anu, Maou-sama," Issei menatap Sirzechs yang terus memandangi sang shinobi pirang dengan mata tak berkedip dan Naruto yang tidak mau membalas tatapan kakak ketua klubnya itu secara bergantian. "Apa maksudmu Naruto-san tidak memikirkan keselamatannya sendiri? Bukannya dia hanya akan berbagi hukuman denganku?"

"Aku yakin dia hanya mengatakan itu karena dia ingin mengalihkan perhatianmu dari apa yang sebenarnya akan terjadi kalau kalian benar-benar memakai kedok cerita ini, Hyoudou-kun." Sirzechs melihat bagaimana bahu Naruto merosot sedikit seperti maling yang telah tertangkap basah.

"Mengalihkan perhatian?" Tsubaki bertanya.

Melihat Issei, serta beberapa Iblis remaja lain yang masih kebingungan, Grayfia memutuskan untuk mengambil alih penjelasan. "Hyoudou Issei, kau adalah anggota Peerage Rias Gremory-sama, dan itu membuatmu menjadi bagian Klan Gremory, klan Iblis berdarah murni yang memiliki kedudukan tinggi di Meikai dan terkenal selalu memperlakukan Peerage mereka dengan baik. Apabila kita menambahkan fakta tentang ketidaktahuanmu atas duduk persoalan antara ketiga kubu Akhirat, serta poin lain yang menyatakan bahwa kau menyerang Datenshi itu karena dia yang telah membunuhmu, maka aku yakin kau hanya akan mendapat hukuman ringan, dan itupun kalau kau _memang _diberi hukuman." Saat Grayfia berhenti sejenak untuk membiarkan info itu meresap, ekspresi di wajah Issei nampak menjadi lebih cerah, membuat sang maid jadi agak tak tega untuk melanjutkan penjelasan. "Tapi itu baru dari sisi kalangan Iblis. Bagaimana dengan kubu Datenshi yang mungkin tidak terima karena sudah kehilangan bawahan mereka?"

Iblis yang memegang peranan Ratu di Peerage Sirzechs itu ikut mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah sang shinobi yang mengambil posisi sedikit terpisah dari yang lain. "Dengan membuat cerita yang mengatakan bahwa dialah yang memengaruhi dan menghasutmu sehingga kau memutuskan untuk menyerang, Namikaze-san tidak hanya _semakin _meringankan hukuman yang mungkin kau terima, tapi juga mengalihkan perhatian apapun yang mungkin dimiliki kubu Datenshi pada dirinya sendiri."

"Tunggu dulu!" Rias berdiri cepat, matanya bergerak untuk menatap remaja pirang yang sepertinya tak mau membalas tatapan siapa-siapa itu. Ketika tangannya bergerak seperti biasa untuk menunjuk Naruto, jari yang ia angkat terlihat gemetaran. "Tapi itu artinya... kau...!"

"Dia membuat kedok cerita yang bisa membebaskan namamu dari tuduhan dan memastikan Hyoudou-kun mendapat hukuman paling ringan, tapi sekaligus menciptakan situasi yang membuat dirinya sendiri menjadi satu-satunya orang yang kemungkinan paling besar akan diincar pihak Datenshi andai mereka memutuskan untuk menuntut balas." Tangan Sirzechs yang diletakkan di atas lututnya nampak mengepal. "Seperti inikah sifat semua orang yang berasal dari Klan Namikaze, Naruto-kun? Selalu membuat rencana dengan efektivitas dan efisiensi tertinggi, namun tak pernah gagal membuat dirimu sendiri berada dalam bahaya terbesar."

Naruto mengabaikan tatapan shock dan tak percaya yang berasal dari semua Iblis remaja di ruangan klub itu, memilih untuk hanya mengangkat bahu. "Seperti yang tadi kubilang, tidak usah khawatir. Aku bisa jaga diri."

"T-tunggu sebentar...!" kali ini Sona yang berdiri. "Itu hanya akan terjadi kalau kita memakai cerita ini kan? Lalu kenapa ceritanya tidak kita ubah saja?"

"...Sialnya, aku sendiri tak bisa menyangkal bahwa kedok cerita inilah jalan terbaik yang kita punya, terutama kalau kita memang ingin menghindarkan pecahnya konflik antara kubu Iblis dan Datenshi." Sirzechs mengusap wajahnya dengan satu tangan, sebuah tindakan yang mengungkapkan rasa frustrasi. Kadang, dia sangat benci memegang jabatan sebagai seorang Maou. Dengan posisi seperti ini, dia dipaksa untuk membuat keputusan paling logis yang bisa menjaring keuntungan terbesar dengan kerugian terkecil, walaupun keputusan itu bertentangan dengan moral dan hati kecilnya. "Jika orang yang menjadi instigator permasalahan ini hanyalah seorang manusia yang bertindak tanpa bekingan siapa-siapa, maka kubu Iblis dan Datenshi tak akan punya alasan untuk berselisih."

Sona sendiri harus mengakui bahwa analisa itu sangat masuk akal, namun itu tak berarti dia bisa menerima begitu saja bahwa Naruto harus mengorbankan diri untuk menjadi solusi permasalahan. "Bagaimana kalau dia menjadi anggota Peerage-ku, atau Peerage Rias...?! Dengan begitu, setidaknya Namikaze-kun bisa mendapatkan perlindungan—!"

"Idemu itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan, karena dengan melakukan itu, kalian sama saja memberi perlindungan pada seorang penjahat. Tuduhan akan berlayangan, dan konflik bisa jadi tak terhindarkan," Naruto dengan cepat menyela. "Tidak, cara inilah yang terbaik. Selama orang yang menjadi incaran hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang tak memiliki aliansi atau dukungan dari Tiga Fraksi Besar, maka resikonya juga akan kecil—"

"[Resiko kecil] yang kau bicarakan di sini adalah keselamatan, atau bahkan mungkin nyawamu sendiri, Namikaze-kun!" Sona balas menyela dengan suara yang mulai meninggi, tak mengerti bagaimana seseorang bisa dengan begitu mudahnya dan dengan sengaja membuat dirinya menjadi target seperti itu tanpa sedikitpun keraguan. Sungguh, dia ingin berjalan maju dan mulai menampari pipi dengan tanda lahir berkumis itu untuk memastikan apakah dia memang masih waras atau sudah gila. "Kenapa kau yang harus berkorban?! Kenapa kau yang harus membahayakan dirimu seperti ini?!"

"Kenapa tidak?" Naruto memejamkan mata dan menghembuskan napas panjang, tak bisa memahami apa tepatnya yang menyebabkan dia terus dilempari protes. "Aku hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang tidak memiliki derajat maupun posisi di mata Tiga Fraksi Besar. Kalau memang keselamatan atau nyawaku ini adalah harga yang harus dibayar untuk memastikan kelangsungan perdamaian antara kubu-kubu Akhirat, bukannya itu harga yang sepadan? Kalau memang aku harus mati—"

"Aku tidak terima!" Issei yang sudah mulai memucat ketika Grayfia memberitahunya tentang pengorbanan teman sekelasnya itu tiba-tiba meraung sambil berjalan menghampiri Naruto, sebelum mencekal kerah jaket shinobi berambut pirang tersebut. "Aku tidak terima, Naruto-san! Kenapa kau harus membahayakan dirimu sendiri seperti ini, ketika _akulah_ orang yang membuat keputusan untuk menyelamatkan Asia?!"

"Kau masih ingat pertanyaanku beberapa jam lalu? Kau masih ingat saat aku bertanya padamu apakah kau siap membuang nyawa demi menyelamatkan Asia, dan kau menjawab 'ya'?" Naruto bertanya dengan tenang, bahkan _terlalu _tenang. "Aku telah bersumpah untuk mendukung dan membantu seperti apapun keputusanmu, Issei. Kalau kau saja sudah siap membuang nyawa, lalu kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama?"

"Yang kumaksud saat itu hanyalah nyawaku sendiri!" Issei berteriak balik sembari mengguncang tubuh Naruto. "Aku tak pernah meminta agar kau ikut mengorbankan nyawa!"

"Aku tahu, Issei," Naruto meraih pergelangan tangan Issei untuk melepaskan cekalannya pelan-pelan, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis seakan ingin mengungkapkan bahwa dia tidak keberatan dengan pengorbanan ini. "Tapi seperti yang sudah kukatakan, jangan anggap remeh sumpah setia seorang ninja."

Issei hanya bisa ternganga saat ia akhirnya sadar betapa besar arti sumpah yang telah diberikan oleh Naruto, dan seberapa jauh dia rela berkorban demi sumpah itu. Tanpa sadar, kakinya mengambil beberapa langkah mundur sebelum tungkainya kehilangan tenaga, membuat jatuh terduduk ke belakang dengan suara pelan. Tatapannya masih terarah ke teman sekelasnya, matanya yang berwarna cokelat muda kini sudah berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya gemetaran seakan menahan isakan.

Dia masih mencoba untuk mencari kata-kata ketika seseorang berjalan maju dan menampar Naruto.

Naruto mengacuhkan sengatan pedih di pipi kanannya yang mulai memerah, wajahnya bergerak ke posisi semula dan mata biru langitnya terarah untuk memandang pemilik kepala penuh rambut merah yang beberapa senti lebih pendek darinya itu. "...Gremory?"

"Kalau Onii-sama tidak datang," Rias memulai dengan kalem, walau getaran kecil yang terlihat di bahunya adalah pertanda bahwa gadis Iblis itu harus mengerahkan setiap serat kontrol emosinya untuk bisa tetap tenang. "Kalau saja Onii-sama tidak datang dan membongkar rencanamu, apakah kau hanya akan diam saja dan menanggung semua resiko ini tanpa memberitahu kami?"

Keheningan yang berasal dari Naruto sudah cukup sebagai jawaban, membuat Rias menggertakkan giginya dan mengangkat tangannya yang lain untuk menampar pipi kiri Naruto.

"Kenapa kau masih saja setenang ini?!" Rias berteriak dan menampar Naruto sekali lagi. "Bukannya kau membenci kaum Iblis?! Bukannya kau membenci_ku_?!" tangannya kini membentuk kepalan yang ia gunakan untuk memukul-mukul dada sang shinobi yang hanya menerima semua serangan itu tanpa mengeluh seakan-akan dihajar oleh seorang Iblis adalah kebiasaan sehari-hari baginya. "Lalu _kenapa_?! Kenapa kau bisa mengorbankan diri sampai seperti ini, menerima semua bahaya ini, hanya untuk membersihkan namaku dan meringankan hukuman Pionku?!" Rias mendongak, menunjukkan bahwa mata biru-hijaunya telah berkaca-kaca dan mengalirkan air mata. "Beritahu aku! Kenapa?!"

Naruto membalas tatapan Rias untuk beberapa saat, sebelum tangannya terangkat dan menepuk puncak kepala gadis Iblis itu. Saat ia bicara lagi, kalimatnya hanya mempunyai satu makna sederhana dan tak mungkin disalah artikan. "Karena kau butuh pertolongan. Pertolongan yang bisa kuberikan." Ia kembali menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Alasan apa lagi yang kuperlukan?"

Rias menggigit bibir dalam usaha untuk memadamkan gejolak emosi yang membara dalam dadanya ketika ia mendengar jawaban tanpa pamrih dan penuh kejujuran itu. Ia hampir saja gagal dan mungkin akan melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan kalau saja tidak ada suara kekeh pelan yang terdengar dari arah pintu.

Saat Rias berbalik untuk mencoba mengidentifikasi pemilik suara tak dikenal itu, Naruto tiba-tiba saja sudah bergerak ke depannya, memenuhi pandangan Rias dengan punggung lebar berlapis jaket itu ketika Naruto mengambil postur protektif yang sama dengan yang ia lakukan untuk Issei dan Asia saat kakaknya pertama kali muncul di ruang klub Occult Kenkyu-bu.

"Siapa kau?" suara Naruto kembali berubah dingin, walau kali ini, dia tidak menguarkan nafsu membunuh seperti yang sudah terjadi hampir setengah jam yang lalu.

"...Azazel." suara sang kakak memuaskan rasa ingin tahu Rias yang masih bingung harus merasakan apa karena dilindungi oleh Naruto seperti itu. "Bolehkah aku bertanya apa yang sedang dilakukan pemimpin kaum Datenshi di wilayah kekuasaan Iblis seperti tempat ini?"

"Sirzechs," saat ia membalas anggukan Sirzechs, suara Azazel terdengar santai. Wajahnya yang kebapakan dan dihiasi janggut hitam hanya menyunggingkan senyuman yang mengungkapkan bahwa dia tidak datang dengan membawa niat jahat. "Kuakui, sebenarnya alasan asli aku mendatangi kota ini adalah untuk mengurus persoalan bawahanku yang kudengar telah membangkang dan berbuat seenaknya, bahkan sampai berniat mencuri Sacred Gear dari seseorang."

Sirzechs mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Oh? Tapi bukannya kau sangat menyukai segala hal yang berbau Sacred Gear? Apa bukan kau yang menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal seperti itu?"

Azazel yang mengenakan baju yukata hitam keabu-abuan itu mendengus. "Kau tahu ketertarikanku pada Sacred Gear berasal dari hasrat ilmiah murni, Sirzechs. Aku mencari pengetahuan, bukannya koleksi. Lagipula, Sacred Gear yang dicuri dari pemilik asli takkan pernah mencapai potensi terbaiknya." Azazel mengalihkan wajah. "...Tapi aku tidak menyangka aku akan menemukan Sekiryuutei, pemilik Boosted Gear, serta satu orang lagi yang sama menariknya."

Pemimpin kaum Datenshi itu mengambil satu langkah mendekat ke arah Naruto dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, mengamati sang shinobi pirang dengan mata yang bersinar jeli sambil mengusap-usap dagunya yang dipenuhi janggut berwarna hitam. "Macan Menunduk Siap Menerkam. Kuda-kuda dengan respon bahaya tertinggi yang diciptakan oleh Sarutobi Hiruzen, Shinobi no Kami, dalam masa keemasannya." Ia mendongak untuk menatap wajah Naruto, menyaksikan bagaimana alis pemuda itu terangkat begitu tinggi. "Sepertinya si Gama Sennin itu benar-benar sudah melatihmu dengan baik, Namikaze Naruto."

Mata Sirzechs berkerlip, menyiratkan rasa penasaran. "Sarutobi Hiruzen? Bukannya itu nama Sandaime, pemegang jabatan Hokage sebelum Minato?" sang Raja Iblis turut mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu nama itu, Azazel?"

Azazel terkekeh. "Kau bukanlah satu-satunya penghuni Akhirat yang pernah membuat kontak dengan kaum shinobi, Sirzechs. Walau harus kuakui, aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa kau yang dulu takkan pernah memandang umat manusia dua kali bisa menjadi sahabat Namikaze Minato, salah satu shinobi terkuat yang pernah hidup." Azazel mengangkat bahu. "Yah, kurasa aku juga tak pantas banyak bicara, mengingat aku sendiri sampai hari ini belum pernah menang melawan si Kodok Tua itu."

"Kau kenal Jiji? Dan juga Ero-sennin?"

Azazel menatap Naruto dengan mata lebar untuk sepersekian detik sebelum tergelak. "'E-Ero-sennin'?! Ya ampun!" dia terus tertawa sampai matanya merembeskan air. "Manusia yang bisa bertarung seimbang melawanku, ninja yang dihormati oleh seluruh dunia shinobi, dan dia dipanggil 'Ero-sennin' oleh muridnya sendiri?! Aduh, perutku!"

"Hei!" Naruto berseru dengan wajah tersipu menahan malu. "Memangnya salah kalau aku memanggilnya seperti itu?! Pertama kali kami bertemu, dia lagi mengintip para wanita yang sedang mandi di onsen, tahu?!"

Azazel malah semakin keras tertawa. "I-i-itu pasti yang dia sebut 'penelitian', ya kan?! Penelitian untuk buku mesumnya itu, ya kan?!" Ia jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya. "Oh Tuhan, aku nggak bisa berhenti ketawa...!"

Naruto sudah berniat menyahut lagi ketika ia merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding, membuatnya membalikkan tubuh pelan-pelan. Rona wajahnya mulai memucat ketika melihat Rias dan Sona berdiri tepat satu langkah di depan sang shinobi, memandanginya dengan sebuah senyuman yang sama sekali tidak memudarkan aura haus darah yang mereka pancarkan.

"Namikaze-kun, apa aku tadi tidak salah dengar?" Sona bertanya dengan nada sopan sebagaimana biasa, membuat Naruto tak mengerti kenapa dia malah merasa seperti diterpa angin badai di musim dingin saat mendengarnya.

"Namikaze, jadi kau dilatih oleh seorang guru yang mesum, hmm?" kalau nada pertanyaan Sona membuatnya seperti diserbu badai salju, maka suara Rias membuat Naruto seperti diguyur lahar yang baru tercurah dari gunung meletus.

"A-anu... aku belum pernah bilang ya?" keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahi dan pelipis sang ninja berambut pirang. "Shishou-ku memiliki pekerjaan sampingan, yaitu penulis serial literatur berjudul Icha-Icha yang ditujukan untuk pembaca berusia delapan belas tahun ke atas."

"Oh?" Sona mengambil satu langkah maju dan membuat jarak antara kedua remaja itu hanya tinggal kurang dari sejengkal, bibirnya yang kecil masih tersenyum menyenangkan. "Kenapa aku masih merasa ada hal lain yang belum kau sebutkan, Namikaze-kun?"

"Er..." Naruto melirik ke arah pintu, menimbang-nimbang apakah dia punya cukup waktu untuk kabur dari ruangan itu. Hanya saja, rencana itu terpaksa ditelantarkan karena Rias telah terlebih dahulu mendekat dan memegangi ujung lengan jaketnya.

"Jangan coba-coba lari." Mata Rias sudah sangat menyipit sampai-sampai Naruto tidak yakin apakah yang ada di balik kelopak itu memang mata atau api Neraka. "Kita tidak mau ada hal buruk yang terjadi padamu kan, Namikaze?"

"Tapi hal lain apa yang belum ku—Oh," Naruto mencoba mengabaikan Azazel yang terus saja tertawa terbahak-bahak di belakangnya. "Oh, apa aku belum menyebutkan kalau aku juga bekerja sebagai _co-writer_, _beta reader_, sekaligus editor naskah buku Icha-Icha terbaru?"

Peningkatan intensitas aura dari Sona dan Rias membuat Naruto langsung tahu bahwa dia sudah salah bicara.

"Aah." Dua gadis Iblis itu berucap bersamaan. Senyuman di dua wajah cewek remaja itu makin melebar, sesuatu yang berlawanan dengan hawa mematikan yang menguar dari mereka dan memenuhi ruangan, sementara anggota Peerage mereka semuanya sudah berdiri menempel ke dinding dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Er, em... maaf?"

"Kaukira semua ini bisa selesai dengan hanya meminta _maaf_?" Sona mengangkat tangan kanannya yang sudah dilapisi Youki berwarna putih kebiruan.

"T-t-tapi... aku bahkan nggak tahu aku salah apa!"

Rias mengangkat tangan kirinya yang dilapisi Youki hitam bernuansa merah, rambutnya yang panjang melayang-layang melawan gravitasi bumi. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak tahu salahmu apa. Kau hanya harus tahu bahwa kau perlu _dihukum_."

"T-tunggu, jangan gegabah dulu—"

Sona dan Rias menyabetkan tangan mereka secara bersamaan. "DIAM!"

"NGAAAAH!"

~•~

Sirzechs mengambil waktu sesaat untuk mengamati Naruto yang masih terbaring telungkup di lantai dengan pipi bengkak dan kepala penuh benjolan-benjolan merah menyala, serta gadis biarawati yang telah diselamatkan oleh Pion terbaru Rias dan sedang bersimpuh di depan sang shinobi pirang dengan tangan berselimut cahaya hijau terang yang nampaknya berasal dari Sacred Gear.

"Twilight Healing," Sirzechs menoleh saat mendengar suara Azazel. "Sacred Gear dengan spesialisasi penyembuhan luka fisik."

Issei menoleh. "Kau tahu mengenai Sacred Gear milik Asia, Azazel-san?"

"Tentu saja. Mana bisa aku menyebut diriku sebagai seorang penggemar Sacred Gear kalau aku tidak tahu hal seperti ini," pemimpin kaum Datenshi itu menyahut dengan senyuman lebar. "Twilight Healing, juga dikenal dengan nama Smile of the Holy Mother, adalah Sacred Gear langka yang kabarnya hanya dimiliki oleh segelintir orang di seluruh dunia. Memang, Sacred Gear ini sama sekali tidak bisa digunakan untuk menyerang, tapi baik di Bumi atau Akhirat, tak ada makhluk yang tidak bisa disembuhkan oleh Twilight Healing."

Azazel berbalik dengan begitu cepat sampai Issei merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat. "Tapi selangka-langkanya Twilight Healing, itu masih kalah jauh dengan Sacred Gear _unik_ yang kau miliki," sengiran di wajah Azazel yang semakin melebar mau tidak mau membuat Issei menelan ludah karena nyali yang agak ciut. "Sacred Gear sakti yang merupakan satu dari tiga belas Longinus, Sacred Gear yang konon bisa memberi penggunanya cukup kekuatan bahkan untuk membunuh Tuhan. Boosted Gear, yang juga dikenal sebagai Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet, adalah Sacred Gear yang menyimpan jiwa Ddraig, satu dari dua Naga Surgawi yang ditakuti oleh Iblis, Malaikat, dan Datenshi karena memiliki kekuatan untuk membunuh Tuhan dan Satan."

Datenshi yang mengenakan yukata itu bersiul. "Tapi inilah pertama kalinya aku melihat seorang Sekiryuutei yang sudah bisa mengerahkan kekuatan penuhnya tanpa mengetahui apa tepatnya fungsi Boosted Gear! Oh, benar, kau memang butuh bantuan untuk mencapai level kekuatan itu, dan kau hanya bisa mempertahankannya paling lama tiga puluh detik, tapi tetap saja itu tak mengubah fakta bahwa kau telah berhasil mengkontain Youki yang cukup kuat untuk mensaturasi seluruh pulau dengan hanya dengan kekeraskepalaan dan tekad! Kau bahkan—"

"Azazel," Sirzechs memperingatkan dengan halus. "Tolong jaga sikapmu. Kau membuat Issei-kun tidak nyaman."

"Oh, maaf. Aku terlalu bersemangat," sang Datenshi menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Dia kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit. "Sebenarnya salah satu alasanku datang kemari adalah karena aku ingin meminta maaf padamu, anak muda."

Issei tertegun. "...Eh?"

"Kalau saja aku lebih jeli mengawasi tingkah dan tindakan anak buahku, maka kau mungkin tidak akan kehilangan nyawa dan harus dibangkitkan kembali menjadi seorang Iblis. Sekali lagi, atas kelalaian ini, aku minta maaf."

Sirzechs mengangkat alis. "Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Pimpinan kaum Datenshi menurunkan kepalanya pada seorang Iblis?"

Azazel menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. "Aku tidak akan membuat alasan. Aku menyuruh Raynare pergi ke kota ini hanya untuk mengintai dan mencari orang-orang yang berpotensi memiliki Sacred Gear. Aku tidak menyangka dia malah membunuh pengguna Sacred Gear pertama yang ia temukan," Azazel melirik Issei. "Dan mencoba mencuri Sacred Gear dari pemilik aslinya." Kali ini matanya tertuju pada Asia.

"Ah, kalau aku boleh jujur, sebenarnya kau tidak perlu minta maaf," sahut Issei sambil mengusap tengkuknya. "Mungkin kedengarannya aneh, tapi sebenarnya aku mensyukuri perubahanku ini. Karena kalau aku tidak menjadi Iblis, maka kemungkinan besar aku takkan mampu menyelamatkan Asia."

"Jarang sekali aku menemui Iblis yang rendah hati seperti ini," Azazel tertawa renyah. "Tapi aku tetap berpegang pada pernyataanku, Hyoudou Issei. Aku meminta maaf untuk kesalahan yang telah dan yang mungkin telah kulakukan."

"Dan kenapa kami harus percaya kata-katamu?" Naruto yang sudah sembuh dan berdiri lagi buka suara. "Kau bisa saja sedang berbohong pada kami. Kau bisa saja mengatakan semua ini, padahal pada sesungguhnya Datenshi sialan itu kau kirim untuk membunuh pengguna Sacred Gear yang mungkin bisa menjadi bahaya, serta merampas Sacred Gear langka yang bisa dia temukan."

"Jangan remehkan aku, anak muda. Kukatakan sekali lagi, aku mencari pengetahuan, bukannya koleksi. Aku tidak pernah dan takkan pernah merampas Sacred Gear milik seseorang hanya demi penelitianku sendiri. Bagiku yang selalu penasaran seperti apa kemampuan Sacred Gear, perbuatan seperti mencuri dari pemilik asli, yang membuat sebuah Sacred Gear takkan pernah bisa mencapai potensi tertingginya, adalah sesuatu yang takkan mungkin kulakukan." Azazel memutar tubuh sepenuhnya agar ia berdiri menghadap ke sang shinobi pirang yang bertubuh hampir sama tinggi dengannya itu. "Lagipula, kaupikir aku akan membiarkan kalian berdua meninggalkan gereja terbengkalai itu hidup-hidup kalau memang benar aku mendukung apa yang dilakukan Raynare?"

"...Kalau memang benar Datenshi itu membangkang, bukankah kau seharusnya senang karena Issei sudah melenyapkannya untukmu? Lalu kenapa kau masih di sini?"

"Aku memang senang, tapi setelah mendengar pembicaraan di ruangan ini, sekarang aku jadi penasaran," Azazel bersidekap, dan sinar matanya menajam. "Kau mengatakan bahwa kau melakukan semua ini, menjaga kelangsungan gencatan senjata antara fraksi Iblis dan Datenshi, membersihkan tuduhan dari nama Rias Gremory, bahkan memastikan Pionnya mendapatkan hukuman teringan, karena adik sang Lucifer ini butuh pertolongan yang bisa kau berikan. Sekarang, yang ingin kutanyakan adalah, apakah hanya Gremory yang jadi sasaran pertolonganmu ini, ataukah ada yang lain?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat sebelum ia buang muka. "...Cih."

Azazel mengambil satu langkah maju, membuat postur tubuh sang shinobi pirang mengeras ketika didekati seperti itu. "...Keluarkan mereka."

Naruto mencoba memasang wajah tidak mengerti. "...Aku tak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Jangan kira aku bisa dibodohi semudah itu, bocah. Aku tahu kau yang menyembunyikan mereka," melihat tubuh Naruto yang menegang seperti mulai bersiap-siap untuk lari dari ruangan, Azazel menghembuskan napas panjang. "...Aku hanya ingin bicara, oke?"

Naruto menatap Azazel selama beberapa saat tanpa menjawab, seakan masih dalam proses memutuskan apakah dia bisa dipercaya atau tidak. Renungan itu terputus ketika Sirzechs menepuk salah satu bahu Naruto. "Tenang saja, Naruto-kun, sekolah ini adalah teritori Iblis. Aku bisa jamin dia tidak akan berani macam-macam di tempat ini, terutama karena seorang Maou sedang berada di ruangan yang sama."

Mendengar peringatan halus itu, Azazel hanya tertawa. "Itu benar, itu benar." Dia menatap Naruto dan meminta sekali lagi. "Jadi bagaimana, anak muda? Apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan berpikir. Tidak sampai setengah menit kemudian, matanya telah terbuka dan kakinya telah melangkah, membawa Naruto ke dinding ruangan di mana shinobi muda itu merogoh kantong jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kertas yang ia buka di atas lantai, membuat mereka melihat bahwa di kertas itu juga terlukis sebuah susunan aksara yang tidak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya. Naruto menggigit sampai menciptakan luka yang merembeskan darah, kemudian mengoleskan cairan merah lengkat itu di tengah-tengah segel yang ada di gulungan.

"Kai (Release)." Ia mengucapkan satu kata yang membuat Fuuin penyimpanan di kertas gulungan menyala terang sesaat sebelum kepulan asap tercipta di atasnya. Ketika kepulan asap itu pupus, hampir setiap pasang mata melebar ketika melihat bahwa di sana telah tersandar tiga orang dengan sayap hitam yang menjadi pertanda status mereka sebagai Datenshi.

Mittelt, Kalawarner, dan Dohnaseek membuka mata mereka perlahan-lahan. Hal terakhir yang mereka ingat sebelum semuanya jadi gelap adalah bertarung di tengah-tengah hutan melawan seorang shinobi yang entah bagaimana seakan-akan berubah menjadi hantu gentayangan setelah terbunuh oleh serangan mereka.

Saat menyadari bahwa mereka tidak sendirian, ketiga Datenshi itu segera berdiri dan mengeluarkan tombak cahaya masing-masing dengan niat mempertahankan diri. Hanya saja, wajah mereka langsung memucat saat mendapati bahwa mereka dikepung dari segala arah oleh kaum Iblis yang berjumlah hampir tiga kali lipat lebih jumlah mereka sendiri.

"Berhenti."

Wajah Mittelt, Kalawarner, dan Dohnaseek kehabisan warna sehatnya dan berubah pucat pasi saat mereka mengenali suara itu. Kepala mereka bergerak perlahan-lahan untuk menoleh, mendapati bahwa atasan tertinggi dari kaum Datenshi memang sedang berdiri di samping mereka, dan nyali mereka hampir saja putus saat melihat sorotan mata tajam dan ekspresi tidak senang yang terpasang di wajah Azazel.

...Hanya untuk kembali dikejutkan ketika menyaksikan shinobi berambut pirang yang telah mengalahkan tiga Datenshi itu mengambil posisi di depan mereka, membalas delikan Azazel dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"...Apa maksudnya ini, Namikaze Naruto?" sang pemimpin kalangan malaikat buangan bertanya, nada suaranya yang kalem menyembunyikan ancaman.

"Kau sedang apa, Naruto-san?! Kenapa kau melindungi mereka?!" Issei turut berteriak. "Apa kau lupa kalau mereka bawahan Raynare?!"

"Mereka memang bawahan Raynare," Naruto menyahut datar. "Tapi aku tidak mencium bau darah manusia dari tangan mereka."

Issei mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. "...Hah?"

"Sebelum menjadi anak buah Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner, dan Dohnaseek ini hanya pernah mendapat tugas untuk memburu Iblis Liar yang menyusup ke teritori kubu Datenshi," Azazel mengambil alih peran sebagai penyuplai jawaban sambil terus menatap Naruto yang melindungi ketiga bawahannya itu. "Akan tetapi, walau mereka tidak pernah membunuh manusia, itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa mereka telah membantu Raynare berbuat kejahatan, Namikaze Naruto."

"Dan itu juga tidak mengubah fakta bahwa kau tak boleh menghukum orang yang tidak diberi pilihan."

Implikasi sahutan Naruto membuat alis Azazel bertaut. Ia mengalihkan matanya dari Naruto untuk menatap ketiga Datenshi yang terlindung di balik punggungnya. "...Apa itu benar? Apa Raynare mengancam kalian?"

"Kalau itu tidak benar," Naruto dengan cepat menyela. "Kaukira aku akan membiarkan mereka hidup begitu saja?"

Ada ketegangan yang tercipta ketika dua orang yang berbeda spesies itu terus saling tatap dengan sorotan mata yang sama-sama tajam. Namun nyali Naruto sama sekali tidak ciut. Bagi dia yang telah melewati belasan sesi saling ejek dengan seorang rubah raksasa berekor sembilan ketika dia masih berusia dua belas tahun, Naruto sama sekali tidak akan takut kalau hanya harus bertatapan dengan seorang malaikat yang telah jatuh dari Surga.

Azazel memperpanjang umur delikannya untuk beberapa detik ekstra sebelum ia akhirnya memejamkan mata, bibirnya terpisah dan menghembuskan napas panjang. "Baik, baik, baik. Kau menang."

"...Kenapa kau melindungi kami?" suara pelan Mittelt membuat Naruto berbalik, hanya untuk melihat seorang Datenshi berambut pirang yang menundukkan kepala dan mengepalkan tangannya. "Setelah apa yang kami lakukan, setelah kami mencoba membunuhmu, kenapa kau masih membela kami seperti ini?!"

Naruto habis kesabaran.

"...Ada apa sebenarnya dengan kalian semua ini?!" Naruto melotot dengan rasa tak percaya sembari melempar tangannya ke atas. "[Kenapa kau menolong kami?], [Kenapa kau membantu kami?], selalu saja pertanyaan semacam itu!" Teriakannya yang berisi amarah membuat beberapa orang berjengit. "Kalian terpaksa melakukan apa yang kalian lakukan, karena kalau tidak nyawa kalian akan terancam! Kalian butuh bantuan, dan aku _bersedia _membantu! Alasan apa lagi yang kuperlukan?!"

"A-aku..." Mittelt yang tak menyangka dirinya akan diomeli hanya bisa terbata. "A-aku hanya—"

"DIAM!" hardikan Naruto membuat Datenshi bertubuh kecil itu berjengit. "Kenapa sepertinya susah sekali bagi kalian untuk menerima pertolongan dariku, hah?! Atau jangan-jangan karena aku cuma seorang manusia, begitu?! Karena aku hanya seorang manusia _rendahan_, lalu aku perlu berbagai macam alasan hanya untuk menolong orang lain, begitu?! Apa itu alasannya?!"

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya, dan tak satupun dari ketiga Datenshi itu yang membalas tatapannya. "Jawab pertanyaanku!"

Sebelum Naruto sempat melanjutkan luapan kemarahannya, sebuah tangan telah terlebih dahulu memegang dan meremas bahunya. "Tenanglah, Naruto-kun."

Sirzechs tidak melepaskan pegangannya sampai Naruto akhirnya memejamkan mata dan menghela beberapa napas panjang. Ekspresi wajahnya sudah melunak ketika kelopak matanya terbuka kembali, walau bahasa tubuhnya masih menyiratkan kekesalan.

"Aku mau makan," dia tiba-tiba berucap, perkataannya mengejutkan seisi ruangan. "Aku masih lapar, jadi aku mau makan. Aku tak peduli apa yang harus kalian lakukan atau bagaimana, tapi kalau kau," dia menunjuk Sirzechs. "Kau," jari telunjuknya sekarang terarah ke Azazel. "Kau, kau, kau, dan kau," Rias, Sona, Issei, dan Mittelt. "Tidak senang dengan rencanaku, maka duduk dan bicara dan berdiskusilah sampai kalian menemukan solusi yang bisa membuat semua orang senang." Dia menoleh dan menatap Sirzechs tajam-tajam. "Dan saat aku sudah selesai makan, masalah ini sudah _harus_ punya jalan keluar. Mengerti?"

Dihadapkan dengan mata biru langit yang mengingatkan sang Raja Iblis pada sahabatnya yang telah tiada itu, jawaban Sirzechs keluar dengan sedikit terbata. "T-tentu saja, Mina—Naruto-kun."

Naruto tidak menggubris bagaimana Sirzechs hampir mengucapkan nama ayahnya. Dia hanya melangkah ke arah kardus berisi cup ramen dan kompor portabel sebelum kembali bekerja untuk menyeduh mi instan.

Azazel mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke arah Sirzechs dan berbisik. "...Salahkah kalau aku tiba-tiba merasa kita ini seperti anak kecil yang dimarahi saja?"

Sirzechs terkekeh malu-malu untuk menandakan bahwa dia berpikiran sama.

~•~

Setelah menyuruh Saji dan Tsubaki untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing, Sona yang tersadar bahwa dia telah melupakan beberapa dokumen penting di ruang OSIS dalam ketergesaannya untuk menyelidiki insiden menyangkut ledakan energi Hyoudou Issei beberapa jam lalu, sekarang sedang mendaki tangga yang menghubungan lantai dua dengan lantai tiga bangunan utama Akademi Kuoh seorang diri. Matanya menatap ke depan, namun pikirannya masih terfokus pada akhir peristiwa yang terjadi di bangunan sekolah lama yang menjadi markas rival sekaligus sahabatnya, Rias Gremory.

Sementara menunggu sang shinobi pirang menyelesaikan makan malamnya, diskusi yang dilaksanakan antara Sirzechs dan Azazel berhasil memperoleh titik temu yang akan bisa menghindarkan konflik antara dua kubu pimpinan mereka, dengan hasil yang cukup positif. Mereka tetap akan memakai kedok cerita yang telah dibuat oleh Naruto, dan Azazel, sang pemimpin kaum Datenshi, yang telah mengetahui duduk permasalahan membuat keputusan untuk melepaskan Mittelt, Kalawarner, dan Dohnaseek dengan hukuman ringan, menyelidiki siapa dalang sebenarnya di balik pembangkangan Raynare, serta menjamin bahwa dia akan memastikan tak ada bawahannya yang akan mengincar Naruto di kemudian hari. Setelah membuat kesepakatan dengan kaum Iblis untuk terus menyambung jalur komunikasi agar di kemudian hari kejadian yang sama tak terulang kembali, Azazel menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir transportasi dan membawa ketiga bawahannya pergi.

Sona mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum kepergian keempat Datenshi itu. Dia teringat bagaimana Datenshi bertubuh kecil dan berambut pirang bernama Mittelt menarik perhatian Naruto dengan meraih lengan jaketnya. Sona diserang rasa bingung ketika mendapati hatinya tiba-tiba terasa seperti dicubit saat mengingat bagaimana wajah sang Datenshi yang tertunduk itu terlihat merona selagi ia berterimakasih dengan bisikan yang sedikit terbata.

Sensasi cubitan di hatinya terasa semakin menyakitkan ketika ia mengingat Naruto membalas haturan terimakasih itu dengan sebuah senyuman dan sebuah tepukan di puncak kepala Mittelt. Sona sama sekali tak bisa mengatakan apa alasannya, tapi dia jelas-jelas ingat benaknya dipenuhi rasa tidak suka ketika melihat bagaimana rona di wajah Mittelt meningkat menjadi merah padam ketika gadis Datenshi itu mendongak untuk membalas senyuman sang shinobi pirang.

Dia juga tak tahu mengapa dia mengulurkan tangan seperti mencoba meraih punggung yang dilapisi jaket itu ketika Naruto mengucapkan sampai jumpa dan meninggalkan ruang klub Occult Kenkyu-bu, sebagaimana dia juga tak yakin mengapa lidahnya menjadi kelu ketika dia mencoba mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada orang yang sudah tak ia temui, sekaligus orang yang telah menjadi bagian renungannya selama tiga hari terakhir.

Dia adalah seorang [Shinobi], suatu jenis pekerjaan yang hanya pernah ia ketahui dari legenda atau cerita fiksi. Okupasi dengan kewajiban dan keahlian beragam yang seringkali diasosiasikan dengan kegiatan berbau penipuan, infiltrasi, bahkan tindakan yang seringkali berakhir dengan hilangnya nyawa seseorang. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga seorang [Manusia], umat yang Sona ketahui sebagai ras yang lemah dan seringkali bergantung pada cara-cara tak terpuji dan licik, bahkan membengkokkan fakta untuk memuaskan keserakahan mereka.

Namun Namikaze Naruto adalah orang yang hanya bisa ia deskripsikan dengan dua kata: [Teka-teki]. Satu eksistensi yang merubah semua prasangka yang Sona miliki atas apa yang seharusnya disebut sebagai seorang manusia. Dia telah melihat dan merasakan sendiri bagaimana shinobi yang masih remaja itu menunjukkan keahliannya dalam persoalan menyembunyikan fakta bahkan mempermainkan kebenaran. Hanya saja, semua tipuan yang dia buat tak pernah ditujukan untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Mulai dari memastikan kelangsungan gencatan senjata antara fraksi Iblis dan Datenshi, membersihkan nama Rias, meringankan hukuman Issei, bahkan sampai melindungi tiga Datenshi bawahan Raynare yang hanya membantu atasannya karena mereka diancam, Naruto melakukan semua itu dengan membahayakan keselamatan bahkan nyawanya sendiri.

Dan Sona tak bisa mengerti kenapa dia bisa melakukan semua itu dengan begitu mudah, seakan-akan menyelamatkan orang sudah menjadi santapannya sehari-hari. Lalu ia tersadar. Namikaze Naruto pada dasarnya adalah orang sangat [Serakah], tapi bisakah Sona menyebutnya seperti itu kalau deskripsi [Keserakahan] Naruto adalah hasrat untuk membantu dan menolong sebanyak mungkin orang, tanpa peduli bahwa dirinya sendiri yang akan menjadi korban? Bisakah Sona menyebut Naruto sebagai orang yang sebenarnya [Sangat Serakah], kalau [Keserakahan] pemuda itu selalu ditujukan untuk menguntungkan orang lain, tapi hampir selalu merugikan dirinya sendiri?

Tak ayal, jalan fikir semacam itu mulai membuat Sona membandingkan Naruto dengan dirinya sendiri.

Sebagai seorang Iblis yang berasal dari kalangan atas, sebagai ahli waris klan Sitri setelah kakaknya dilantik menjadi salah satu dari empat penguasa Meikai, Sona telah dididik dari kecil untuk selalu mengutamakan kepentingannya sendiri. Itulah mengapa kata-kata Naruto di ruang OSIS beberapa hari lalu benar-benar membuatnya terpukul, bahkan sampai hampir depresi.

Walau Naruto telah keliru dalam beberapa poin, walau anggapan Naruto bahwa Evil Pieces bisa membuat manusia kehilangan kemerdekaan dan kehendak pribadi mereka saat dibangkitkan kembali menjadi Iblis adalah sesuatu yang salah, Sona tak bisa menyangkal kenyataan bahwa dia telah menjadikan anak-anak remaja yang baru saja akil balig sebagai Peerage-nya karena Sona ingin meningkatkan status dan derajatnya di kalangan pendiam Meikai.

Dia bahkan tidak seperti Rias yang telah beberapa kali menggunakan Evil Pieces-nya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang, karena Sona, pada dasarnya, menjadikan Tsubaki, Saji, dan yang lain sebagai anggota Peerage-nya karena dalam pandangan Sona, mereka memiliki potensi yang akan bisa dia manfaatkan untuk memperkuat posisi dan memperoleh pengakuan dari kalangan Iblis elit penghuni Meikai yang suatu hari akan menjadi dunianya.

Jika dihadapkan dengan laki-laki pemilik mata biru langit yang selalu bersinar tanpa pamrih itu, maka Sona, seorang Iblis berdarah murni yang memegang peranan Raja dalam sebuah Peerage, tak ada bedanya dengan seorang gadis remaja yang hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Di hadapan manusia berjiwa mulia yang selalu mementingkan orang lain itu, Sona merasa bahwa dirinya tak lebih dari seorang makhluk egois yang tak pantas disukai.

...Sona tidak mengerti kenapa pikiran itu membuat rongga dadanya seakan-akan menyempit sampai setiap tarikan napasnya menjadi sesak dan sakit.

Mungkin itulah alasan kenapa dia masih ada di Akademi Kuoh yang telah lama kosong, menapaki lorong-lorong sunyi, jalannya hanya diterangi oleh sinar bulan yang menembus kaca jendela. Mungkin karena itulah sekarang dia pergi menuju ruang OSIS, hanya ditemani suara pelan yang tercipta ketika hak sepatunya bertemu anak tangga. Dokumen-dokumen yang telah ia sebutkan memang penting, tapi bukan berarti dia harus menyelesaikannya hari ini. Tapi ruangan yang telah menjadi markasnya sejak dia memasuki tahun sekolah kedua di Akademi Kuoh itu selalu membuatnya merasa betah, dan mungkin rasa betah itulah yang membuat Sona ingin pergi ke sana untuk sedikit menenangkan emosi, mungkin dengan meminum teh hijau panas dan ditemani makanan kecil.

Rencana itu pupus bahkan sebelum sempat dimulai.

Jarak antara Sona dan pintu ruang OSIS masih tersisa belasan langkah ketika ia mendongak, dan Sona bersumpah jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat ketika ia melihat sosok berbalut jaket telah ada di dalam garis penglihatannya. Pemilik kepala penuh rambut pirang jabrik itu bersandar ke dinding tepat di samping pintu, matanya terpejam dan tangannya bersidekap seakan sedang menunggu sesuatu.

"Namikaze-kun?"

Panggilan yang ia ucapkan tanpa sadar itu membuat sang remaja pirang membuka matanya yang langsung terarah pada Sona. Tangannya berhenti bersidekap dan terkulai santai di samping tubuhnya selagi Naruto memberikan sapaan balik. "Shitori-san."

Sona tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, dan Iblis remaja itu tidak habis pikir mengapa mendengar suara itu membuat sang ketua OSIS ingin berbalik dan kabur dari tempat itu tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Sadar bahwa jalan pikirannya mulai tidak rasional, Sona berdeham dan mengerahkan setiap serat kendali emosinya agar tetap terlihat tenang.

"Apa kau ada perlu denganku, Namikaze-kun?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia hanya membuka pintu geser ruangan OSIS dan memberi isyarat dengan tangannya untuk mempersilakan Sona masuk terlebih dahulu, membuat Sona harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengomentari sikap _gentleman_ yang tidak ia antisipasi itu. Saat mereka berdua sudah ada di dalam, rasa kaget dan bingung kembali menyertai perasaan Sona karena mendapati ada rasa kecewa dalam hatinya ketika dia tak mendengar Naruto mengunci pintu.

Saat tersadar apa implikasi dari situasi menyangkut dua remaja berbeda gender yang terkunci di dalam sebuah ruangan dan hanya berdua saja setelah larut malam, Sona harus menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali untuk mengusir rona merah yang pasti sudah mewarnai pipinya.

"Shitori-san?"

Jantung Sona terasa melompat sampai ke tengah-tengah kerongkongannya ketika mendengar suara yang sekarang berisi nada khawatir itu. Sona menghela napas dalam-dalam sembari diam-diam mencubit punggung tangannya untuk menenangkan diri, membuat suaranya tidak bergetar ketika dia bicara lagi. "Aku baik-baik saja, Namikaze-kun."

Sona menarik dan memutar sebuah kursi berpunggung tinggi dari meja panjang yang ada di tengah ruangan, sebelum duduk di atasnya dengan tangan bersidekap dan paha disilangkan. "Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa kau ada perlu denganku, Namikaze-kun?"

Dia sebenarnya memiliki dugaan tentang apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh sang shinobi pirang. Hanya saja, dia sama sekali tidak bisa menduga kalau manusia remaja itu akan bersimpuh di depannya sebelum membungkuk sampai kepalanya menyentuh lantai dalam posisi _dogeza_.

"Aku memohon maaf."

Saking terkejutnya, ucapan Sona kembali menjadi terbata. "N-Namikaze-kun?"

"Aku memohon maaf," Naruto berucap sekali dari dari wajahnya yang masih paralel dengan lantai. "Aku telah bersalah karena dengan semena-mena melemparkan tuduhan-tuduhan yang tidak benar padamu. Aku telah menyakiti perasaanmu hanya karena aku memiliki pengalaman buruk dengan kaum Iblis yang sama sekali tidak mempunyai hubungan denganmu. Ketika pada seharusnya aku mencari kebenaran dulu, aku malah dengan seenaknya meneriakimu dengan hanya berdasar pada prasangka dan asumsi, bukannya fakta sejati."

Dihadapkan dengan permohonan maaf yang jujur seperti itu, Sona hanya bisa melempar satu pertanyaan pintar. "...Kenapa?"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya agar ia bisa menatap Sona mata-ke-mata. "Karena aku telah keliru."

"Tidak seperti anggapanku, Evil Pieces _tidak_ merebut kemerdekaan ataupun memperbudak seseorang. Aku bahkan tidak perlu mencari jauh-jauh, buktinya bisa terlihat jelas dari Issei. Evil Pieces yang digunakan Gremory untuk membangkitkan Issei mungkin telah merubah tubuhnya menjadi Iblis dan memenuhinya dengan Youki, tapi jiwa dan nilai moral yang Issei miliki sebagai manusia sama sekali tidak mengalami perubahan. Tidak hanya itu, aku juga telah melakukan penyelidikan pada manusia-manusia yang membuat kontrak dengan kaum Iblis di kota ini, dan satu-satunya kesimpulan yang bisa kutarik dari semua informasi itu adalah walaupun kau dan Gremory adalah Iblis, kalian bukanlah Iblis yang sama dengan yang telah kutemui di masa lalu."

"T-tapi... aku sudah mengubah siswa dan siswi dari Akademi ini menjadi Iblis untuk Peerage-ku—"

"Yang kau lakukan setelah meminta persetujuan mereka dan menjelaskan apa saja yang akan terjadi kalau mereka menjadi Iblis di bawah kepemimpinanmu, dan mereka tetap memilih untuk menerima. Mereka melakukannya atas dasar kehendak mereka sendiri, dan aku takkan pernah lagi menyalahkanmu karena hal itu."

"...Tapi—"

"Kau menawarkan, dan mereka menerima." Naruto dengan cepat menyela. "Tak ada yang salah dengan itu, Shitori-san."

Saat ia menarik napas selanjutnya, Sona menyadari bahwa dadanya dipenuhi rasa lega dan volume paru-parunya seakan meningkat beberapa kali lipat. Sona merasa seakan-akan bahunya telah terbebas dari semacam beban berat, membuat tubuhnya serasa jauh lebih ringan.

"Aku sepenuhnya sadar bahwa aku takkan bisa menghapus fakta bahwa aku telah menyakitimu hanya dengan kata-kata, karena itulah, sampai kau bersedia memaafkanku, aku mau melakukan apa saja," Sona melihat Naruto menundukkan kepalanya lagi. "Selama kau tidak menyuruhku berbuat kejahatan atau melukai orang tak bersalah," Naruto menjelaskan tanpa sedikitpun merubah posisi. "Maka perintah apapun yang kauberikan, akan kulaksanakan."

Ada kesunyian yang cukup lama antara mereka berdua. Sona terdiam karena tak tahu harus mengatakan apa serta masih berusaha mencerna bahwa dia baru saja diberi sebuah hak kuasa istimewa atas seorang ninja, membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah Naruto dibesarkan oleh keluarga samurai, karena setahu Sona, ninja bukanlah tipe pekerjaan yang menjunjung tinggi kehormatan dan harga diri. Naruto terdiam karena dia telah selesai menyampaikan apa yang ingin ia katakan, dan sekarang dia hanya tinggal menunggu apa keputusan ketua OSIS di depannya.

"Pertama-tama, tolong angkat dulu kepalamu," merasa ingin mengetes sejauh mana kuasa yang telah diberikan Naruto padanya, Sona segera melempar pertanyaan pertama. "Bagaimana kalau aku menyuruhmu untuk menjadi bagian Peerage-ku?"

Jawaban Naruto datang dengan cepat. "Aku tak bisa melakukan itu."

"Kenapa?" Mendengar sahutan tanpa jeda maupun keraguan itu, kening Sona berkerut. "Apa yang salah dengan perintah itu?"

"Karena aku adalah seorang manusia. Aku ingin menjalani kehidupan dan menyambut kematian sebagai manusia." Naruto tersenyum masam. "Anggap saja begini: apa kau sendiri mau membuang identitasmu sebagai seorang Iblis hanya karena suruhan seseorang? Aku mohon maaf, tapi menjadi Iblis adalah salah satu dari sedikit permintaan yang tak bisa kukabulkan."

Sona mengerucutkan bibir, tapi walau hatinya tak senang, otaknya bisa menerima alasan itu sebagai sesuatu yang valid.

Sona mengangguk dalam hati. Kelihatannya dia harus memulai tes ini dari hal paling kecil. "Panggil aku Sona."

"Baik... Sona-san."

Mata Sona melebar sedikit saat mendapati Naruto menuruti perintahnya itu tanpa protes.

"Lalu... lalu..." Sona berpikir keras untuk mencari ide lain. "Ah, panggil aku 'Ojou-sama'...!"

Perintah itu kembali dituruti tanpa keluhan. "Baik, Sona-ojousama."

Naruto tidak hanya bersedia memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu, tapi nada yang digunakan oleh cowok pirang itu bahkan terdengar penuh hormat dan takzim seakan-akan dia sama sekali tak merasa ada yang salah dengan memanggil Sona seperti itu.

Ketika hasrat untuk mengetes sebatas apa kekuasaan yang telah diberikan Naruto padanya menjadi semakin besar, membuatnya semakin bersemangat, Sona mencetuskan perintah selanjutnya. "Berlutut di depanku."

"Baik, Ojou-sama." Naruto berdiri dari posisi bersimpuh dan berjalan maju, berhenti tepat satu langkah di depan Sona yang duduk di kursi dan menurunkan dirinya ke satu lutut layaknya seorang ksatria di depan tuan putrinya.

Saat ini, pikiran Sona mulai menjadi tidak rasional lagi. Instingnya sebagai Iblis yang pada dasarnya selalu memiliki sifat nakal dan suka mendominasi orang lain keluar ke permukaan. Dia bahkan tidak sepenuhnya sadar dengan perintah yang keluar dari mulutnya kemudian.

"Cium kakiku."

Hanya butuh satu detik bagi Sona untuk menyadari hal macam apa yang sudah ia ucapkan, membuatnya mulai panik. Padahal dia punya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka, untuk berbaikan dengan sang pemuda, tapi dia malah menyalahgunakan kesempatan itu untuk membuat perintah yang pasti akan mempermalukan siapapun selama mereka masih punya harga diri.

"Baik, Ojou-sama."

Sona sudah hampir membuka mulutnya untuk menyangkal dan merubah perintahnya, ketika kalimat konfirmasi itu membuat otaknya mengalami macet total. Alasan untuk disfungsi antara input dan output ini adalah karena Sona benar-benar tak bisa mempercayai apa yang ia lihat sampai-sampai akal sehatnya mengalami konslet berat yang berpengaruh buruk pada kemampuannya membuat kata-kata.

Ia melihat bagaimana Naruto memandangnya selama tak lebih dari satu detik, kemudian mengangkat kaki kanan Sona. Shinobi berambut pirang itu bekerja melepaskan sepatu Sona dalam diam, kemudian menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menopang kaki Sona sementara tangan kanannya perlahan-lahan menarik kaus kaki Sona sampai katun putih itu teronggok di lantai.

Dada Sona mulai berdetak dengan kecepatan tiga kali lipat ketika Naruto menopang telapak kakinya yang sudah telanjang dengan tangan kanan dan mendorongnya naik pelan-pelan. Debar jantungnya menjadi begitu kuat sampai dadanya serasa jebol ketika mata violet Sona menyaksikan Naruto menurunkan kepala sampai wajahnya bertemu dan bergesekan dengan kulit kaki Sona. Sona begitu yakin wajahnya sudah jadi merah padam dan mengumbar uap ketika ia merasakan sepasang bibir mengecup punggung kakinya dengan lembut, ditemani belaian hembusan napas yang hangat, menyetrum semua syaraf dari ujung ibu jari kaki sampai ke pangkal tengkuk dan membuatnya merinding.

Saat Naruto mendongak untuk menatapnya lagi, Sona tersadar bahwa napasnya telah mulai berat.

...Dan tentu saja mereka tiba-tiba diganggu suara ponsel berdering.

"Oh, maaf," dengan _begitu _tidak sensitifnya, cowok yang mulai Sona pandang dengan mata menyiratkan sinar posesif itu merogoh kantong jaketnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel yang masih berbunyi sebelum menerima panggilan tersebut. "Hal—"

Satu kata yang belum habis dia ucapkan itu terputus ketika Sona merebut ponsel itu dari tangan Naruto. "Halo?—Oh, Rias, apa kau ada perlu dengan Namikaze-kun?—Ya, memang benar ini ponselnya, lalu kenapa?—Aku tak perlu menjelaskan apapun padamu, satu-satunya hal yang perlu kau ketahui adalah _malam ini_ aku dan Namikaze-kun sedang sibuk.—Walau kau teriak-teriak, kau tetap tak punya hak untuk tahu kami _sedang apa_.—Kalau kau tak punya hal penting untuk dibicarakan, tolong jangan ganggu kami."

Suara Rias yang sudah mulai meningkat volumenya itu terpotong saat Sona melempar telepon genggam Naruto ke seberang ruangan di mana perangkat keras elektronik itu menghantam dinding dan hancur berantakan.

"Ponselku!"

Naruto tak sempat menyuarakan kemalangannya lebih lanjut karena perhatiannya harus teralih ketika Sona menginjakkan kakinya yang tak dilapisi apa-apa ke dada sang shinobi dengan satu perintah singkat. "Teruskan."

Namikaze Naruto adalah _milik _Sona, dan dia tidak rela berbagi cowok itu dengan perempuan lain, walaupun dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Dalam benak ahli waris Klan Sitri itu, Naruto hanya boleh memandang _Sona_, hanya boleh bicara pada _Sona_, hanya boleh memperhatikan _Sona_, dan hanya boleh menuruti permintaan _Sona_.

Tatapan tajam dan posesif dari sang ketua OSIS membuat Naruto sedikit ciut seakan-akan merasa bahwa menolak hanya akan memperburuk nasibnya. Dia sudah kembali menopang kaki Sona dan menurunkan wajahnya, membuat debar jantung Sona menjadi cepat dan kuat kembali, ketika pintu ruang OSIS tempat mereka berada tiba-tiba meledak, menciptakan kepulan debu dan asap yang memburamkan pandangan.

"Na~mi~ka~ze~!" Sona dan Naruto menoleh bersamaan dan melihat sebuah siluet dengan bayangan sepasang sayap berdiri di pintu yang telah hancur, sebelum satu sapuan sayapnya menciptakan angin yang memupuskan kepulan debu. Matanya yang berwarna biru-hijau seperti permata opal menyala dengan Youki ketika ia melihat pemandangan menggugah imajinasi dalam bentuk Naruto yang berlutut di depan Sona dan sedang memegangi tungkai sang ketua OSIS yang sudah tidak dilapisi sepatu maupun kaus kaki. Rambut panjang Rias mulai melayang-layang dan tubuhnya turut diselimuti aura merah. Sebuah senyuman manis nampak terpasang di wajahnya, sebuah fitur kontras kalau dibandingkan dengan urat-urat yang bermunculan di pelipisnya. "Jadi ini ya? _Ini_ ya kesibukan kalian?"

Naruto memejamkan mata dan menghembuskan napas panjang. "...Dosa apa aku kemarin, Kami-sama?"

_Arc I - Final Chapter_

_The End_

A/N: Hmm, politik, drama, dan dibumbui sedikit romansa. Bagaimana pendapat Anda sekalian soal chapter kali ini?! Jangan lupa ngasih komentarnya ya!

Praise me, shun me, applause me, make fun of me. Whatever you want to do, it's your call. Whatever it shall be, I will accept all.

Thanks a zillion for reading!

**Galerians, out.**


	8. Arc II - Chapter 1

**Galerians, in.**

A/N: Arc II telah dimulai! Yeey! Oh iya, bagi readers sekalian yang perlu bantuan untuk membayangkan seperti apa penggambaran wujud Naruto dan Kurama di fic ini, hamba telah menyisipkan beberapa gambar yang hamba jadikan contoh selama pembuatan fic, dan bisa anda temukan di akun hamba. Semoga bisa membantu!

BGM for this chapter!

1. **(Haiyore! Nyaruko-san OST – Taiyou Iwaku Moeyo Chaos)**

2. **(Highschool DxD OST – Study x Study)**

**Warning:**

**Mungkin abal. Mungkin aneh. Mungkin jelek. Dan mungkin OOC.**

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of whatever I decided to write for those who read!

Selamat membaca!

**~••~**

**When The Sun ****Tries to Help a Devil**

**Chapter 1**

**(****Can't You Leave Me Alone for One Day?****!**** Please, One Day is All I Ask!****)**

Setelah insiden di gereja terbengkalai itu, Naruto memilih untuk menambah satu hari ekstra, selain untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya setelah hampir tiga hari penuh bekerja untuk mencari kebenaran yang juga diselingi beberapa misi di sana-sini tapi juga karena rantai peristiwa malam kemarin lusa itu sudah berujung pada insiden yang membuatnya luka-luka, sebelum memutuskan untuk mengakhiri aksi tidak masuk sekolahnya.

Akan tetapi, kalau Naruto mengira bahwa empat hari berturut-turut tidak masuk sekolah adalah waktu yang cukup untuk meredakan bisik-bisik penghuni Akademi Kuoh atas dirinya, maka Naruto sangat keliru.

Usut punya usut, para siswa dan siswi yang ternyata cukup jeli telah melihat perubahan sikap Sona tepat setelah ketua OSIS itu memanggil Naruto ke ruangannya, menciptakan desas desus yang semakin diperkuat ketika Rias mengirim dua anak buahnya selama dua hari berturut-turut untuk mencari tahu di mana keberadaan Naruto. Ditambah lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa Rias dan Sona mempunyai hubungan cukup dekat, ketiga hal tersebut membuat Naruto kembali dicerca tuduhan-tuduhan yang tidak mengenakkan.

Dan kalau itu masih belum cukup, Naruto cukup sadar diri bahwa penampilannya saat ini malah membuat bisik-bisik itu semakin tidak nyaman didengar telinga. Tidak percaya? Dengar sendiri contohnya.

"Lihat...! Itu dia cowok tak sopan yang sudah melukai perasaan Kaichou-sama...!"

"Sialan...! Berani-beraninya dia menampangkan wajah di sekolah ini setelah melakukan hal seperti itu...!"

"Lihat penampilannya...! Penuh perban seperti itu...! Pasti dia terlibat perkelahian lagi...!"

"Anak nakal di mana-mana semuanya sama saja...! Bikin eneg ngeliatnya...!"

"Kenapa dia belum dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini...?!"

Dengan kata lain, hari-hari sekolah di Akademi Kuoh yang biasa tanpa perubahan berarti.

Naruto menahan keinginan untuk melenguh panjang. Tubuhnya sudah cukup sakit hanya untuk sekedar berjalan seperti ini, dia tak punya cukup hasrat atau tekad untuk bereaksi atau merespon semua tuduhan dan celaan yang dilemparkan padanya. Cuma buang-buang tenaga yang bisa digunakan untuk meneruskan perjalanan. Hanya saja, agaknya metode mengeraskan-ekspresi-dan-mencemberutkan-wajah yang diaplikasikan oleh sang shinobi pirang cukup ampuh, karena setidaknya tak ada seorangpun yang mengusik perjalanannya menuju kelas tempat dia bisa menyantaikan tubuh walau hanya sedikit.

Tapi agaknya niat mencari kedamaian itu tidak digubris oleh Tuhan, karena baru saja dia membuka pintu kelas, suara nyaring yang sudah menjadi familier di telinganya kembali terdengar membahana.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-sa—APA YANG SUDAH TERJADI PADAMU?!"

Hmm, apakah ada Jutsu yang bisa menjahit mulut orang dalam sekejab? Paling tidak, Naruto bisa mempelajarinya sebagai persiapan kalau-kalau suatu hari Issei memutuskan untuk memecahkan gendang telinga Naruto dengan suaranya yang seringkali kelewat nyaring.

"Met pagi, Issei," ia menyapa remaja berambut cokelat tua itu dengan santai. Mata Naruto yang sedikit sayu melebar sedikit saat mendapati bahwa Issei juga ditemani oleh gadis biarawati yang telah diselamatkan oleh teman sekelasnya itu, gadis bernama Asia Argento, yang sekarang mengenakan baju seragam untuk menandakan statusnya sebagai siswi Akademi Kuoh. "Ou, ternyata juga ada Asia. Apa kabar?"

"Kenapa kau masih sempat-sempatnya menanyakan kabar kami kalau kondisimu saja seperti ini sih?!" Issei yang sudah menghampirinya kembali berseru.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Namikaze-san?! Kenapa kau bisa luka-luka begini?!"

Naruto melirik tubuhnya sendiri, tak mengerti apa yang membuat kedua remaja di depannya itu sangat panik dan khawatir hanya karena melihat badannya yang penuh balutan perban, baik itu tangan, leher, dan siapa yang tahu apa yang tersembunyi di balik seragam, sampai hanya tinggal menyisakan wajah dan kepalanya itu.

"Asia, cepat, sembuhkan Naruto-sa—!"

"Heit, heit, heit, tunggu dulu," Naruto bergegas menutup mulut Iblis remaja itu sembari berbisik. "Kau ini. Sebelum ngomong, mikir dulu dong kita lagi ada di mana. Apa kau mau membuat seisi sekolah tahu tentang kemampuan Asia?"

Issei merenggut dan menurunkan tangan Naruto, wajahnya masih menampakkan ekspresi cemas. "T-tapi—"

"Nanti," Naruto berucap singkat, menajamkan matanya untuk membungkam teman sekelasnya itu. "Semua ini tidak seburuk kelihatannya kok. Kita bisa tunggu dulu sampai istirahat makan siang, oke?"

"T-tapi, Namikaze-san—"

"Nanti." Naruto mengulangi dengan nada yang menyiratkan bahwa dia tak mau mendengar argumen lagi.

Naruto kembali melangkah dan sudah setengah jalan menuju mejanya ketika ia mendengar salah satu teman Issei yang berkepala botak membuka suara. "Oi, Issei, sejak kapan kau adem-anyem dengan si preman itu?"

"Siapa yang kau panggil preman, brengsek?!" Issei membela Naruto dengan nada sengit, tak rela temannya dipanggil dengan sebutan menghina seperti itu.

"Issei," Naruto memanggil nama Issei tanpa berbalik. "Sudahlah, terserah mereka mau memanggilku apa. Aku sudah terbiasa. Kau tidak perlu membelaku seperti itu."

"Tapi Naruto-san bukan preman!"

Naruto menghela napas sambil memanggil temannya yang satu lagi. "Asia, bisa kau bantu aku menjelaskan pada si kunyuk ini?"

"Sejujurnya aku juga tidak mengerti," Gadis biarawati itu meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir. "Kenapa orang yang sangat baik hati seperti Namikaze-san bisa dipanggil preman? Apa semua orang di sekolah ini sudah salah paham?"

Kali ini, Naruto menepuk dahinya keras-keras dan melenguh panjang sebelum berbalik. "Oke, kalian berdua, dengarkan aku." Naruto mengibaskan tangannya ke sekeliling. "Mereka sudah mencoba untuk mengenalku, tapi akunya yang tidak merespon, jadi tak peduli mereka memanggilku apa, anak nakal yang suka bolos kek, preman yang suka menyakiti orang kek, aku tak punya hak untuk tersinggung. Dan kalau aku saja tidak tersinggung, itu artinya kalian juga tidak perlu marah atau membelaku, oke?"

"Tapi Naruto-san tidak mungkin menyakiti orang lain!" Issei mendebat lagi.

"Kalau begitu kau keliru, karena aku _memang_ sudah pernah menyakiti orang lain." Naruto menyahut balik. "Kalau kau tidak ingat, aku sudah membuat tiga orang anak SMA masuk rumah sakit. Kau perlu bukti apa lagi?"

"Oh, Issei-san, ini soal peristiwa yang _itu _kan?"

"Ah, kau benar, Asia!" wajah Issei yang sempat mendung saat mendengar pernyataan Naruto, dengan sangat cepat berubah cerah kembali. "Naruto-san, bukannya tiga orang yang kau sebutkan itu suka merokok, minum alkohol, bahkan memeras anak-anak lain? Dan bukannya kau menghajar mereka sampai masuk rumah sakit karena kau menemukan mereka sedang mengeroyok seorang anak SMP sampai tangan anak itu patah?"

Melihat Naruto yang hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah tertegun, Issei bersorak. "Tuh kan! Naruto-san _tidak mungkin _melakukan perbuatan seperti menyakiti orang lain kalau mereka memang tidak layak mendapatkannya!"

Naruto memejamkan mata dan memijit batang hidungnya. "...Darimana kalian tahu tentang hal ini?"

"Dari Rias-senpai dong!" sahut Issei dengan bangga. "Jadi, Naruto-san, seharusnya kau—"

"Oke, cukup sampai di situ." Naruto mengangkat satu tangannya dan menyela Issei sebelum teman sekelasnya itu membongkar rahasianya yang lain. Naruto mungkin memang suka menolong orang, tapi dia _sama sekali _tidak suka kalau perbuatannya itu diumbar di depan publik. Dia tidak butuh perhatian semacam itu. Dia menolong orang karena dia _ingin _melakukannya, bukannya demi mendapat pengakuan apalagi pujian. "Ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal ini, Issei. Lagipula, homeroom sebentar lagi mau dimulai."

Dengan kalimat itu, Naruto berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju meja tanpa menggubris apapun lagi. Karena itulah, dia tidak melihat bagaimana anak-anak lain di kelas itu memandanginya dengan mata yang lebar dan bersinar seakan-akan mereka baru pertama kali mengenal remaja berambut pirang yang sudah menjadi teman sekelas mereka sejak sebulan lalu itu.

Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang emosi yang berkecamuk di dada para siswa-siswi yang sekelas dengannya, tidak peduli bahwa perasaan mereka mulai terisi rasa bersalah karena sudah seenaknya memasang label dan anggapan yang tidak-tidak pada sang remaja pirang. Shinobi yang masuk ke Akademi Kuoh dengan tujuan mempelajari kembali cara bersosialisasi itu hanya menghampiri kursinya, duduk, lalu merebahkan setengah tubuhnya di atas meja.

Persetan dengan pelajaran. Tubuhnya capek, badannya sakit, dan dia masih sangat mengantuk. Naruto membiarkan matanya terpejam, dan dia sudah jatuh ke alam tidur beberapa saat kemudian.

Lagipula dia punya urusan.

_~•~_

Sesungguhnya, semenjak mereka mengetahui bahwa Kurama bisa meninggalkan Shiki Fuujin, Naruto dan Kurama selalu memilih untuk bertemu di dunia luar. Tidak hanya karena sampai hari ini Naruto belum bisa seratus persen memasuki personifikasi jiwanya sesuka hati, tapi juga karena permasalahan yang tercipta karena Naruto yang selalu terlempar ke dunia gorong-gorong ini tiap kali dia sekarat... membuat Kurama jadi semakin tidak suka bertemu di tempat ini karena personifikasi jiwa Naruto selalu mengingatkan Kurama pada majikannya yang meregang nyawa.

Seingat Naruto, terakhir kali mereka bertemu di tempat ini adalah ketika dia melawan Mouryou dan mendapat luka tikam dari sang Iblis kuno. Dia tiba dalam keadaan terbaring di alam gorong-gorong bawah tanah ini dengan ulu hati yang berlubang sebesar kepalan tangan, darah yang mengalir dari luka, mulut, dan hidungnya, serta Kurama yang menangis sembari berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyembuhkan majikannya dengan Youki yang telah ia murnikan. Proses penyembuhan itu sebenarnya akan berlangsung lebih cepat andai Kurama memakai Youki mentah dari balik segel, tapi setelah apa yang terjadi terakhir kali Naruto mencoba menyalurkan Youki seorang Bijuu yang tidak dimurnikan ke tubuhnya... Kurama tak pernah ingin hal yang puluhan kali telah mengisi mimpi buruknya itu terulang lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

Dan di sinilah Naruto sekarang, karena kali berikutnya ia membuka mata, dia sudah ada di dunia gorong-gorong berlantaikan genangan air yang berpendar kuning kehijauan, dunia yang merupakan personifikasi jiwa seorang Namikaze Naruto. Walau masih agak kaget karena usaha memasuki jiwanya kali ini ternyata sukses, Naruto tetap dengan segera mengambil waktu beberapa saat untuk menajamkan telinga dan mengedarkan matanya berkeliling, namun dia tetap gagal menemukan orang yang dia cari.

Naruto mendongak dan menatap penjara merah raksasa di depannya. "Oi, Kurama!"

Panggilannya hanya dijawab hening, membuat dahi Naruto berkerut. Inilah salah satu alasan mengapa dia menambah satu hari ekstra untuk bolos, karena sejak peristiwa malam itu Kurama tidak pernah lagi menjawab ketika Naruto mencoba bicara padanya. Padahal dia sangat yakin bahwa koneksi panca indera dan pautan mental mereka sudah aktif dan dalam efektivitas terbaik, tapi sepanjang hari, Kurama tak pernah sekalipun berkaok atau bercuit.

Entah apa yang sudah terjadi, Naruto sendiri tidak yakin, tapi demi Tuhan, satu hari tanpa bertemu atau mendengar suara Kurama sudah cukup untuk membuat Naruto menderita dan dunianya serasa berubah menjadi Neraka.

Tanpa ragu, Naruto melangkah maju dan memasuki penjara itu sembari berseru sekali lagi. "Kurama! Kau ada di man—?!"

Naruto hanya diberi waktu sepersekian detik untuk melebarkan mata sebelum sebuah ekor raksasa yang panjang dan penuh bulu merah menghantam tubuh sang shinobi pirang, melemparkannya keluar penjara dan terbang sampai menghantam dinding di seberang ruangan.

Orang lain mungkin akan marah, atau setidaknya kaget, kalau diperlakukan seperti itu. Tapi tidak Naruto, karena bagi sang Jinchuuriki, reaksi apapun sudah jauh lebih baik daripada sunyi dan sepi yang sudah harus ia alami selama satu hari terakhir.

Naruto bangkit, dan kali ini ada senyum di wajahnya ketika ia melangkah untuk memasuki penjara itu lagi. "Kurama—!"

Tubuhnya kembali dihajar sampai terpental ke seberang ruangan. Tapi Naruto hanya berdiri lagi dan kembali melangkah maju dengan bibir yang masih tersenyum lebar.

Singkat cerita, Naruto terlempar keluar, berdiri, lalu berjalan memasuki personifikasi segel itu lagi, sebuah rentetan peristiwa yang sama terus menerus berulang sampai Naruto lupa menghitung setelah jumlah kejadian itu melebihi angka sepuluh. Sial bagi Kurama, dia seharusnya sudah tahu bahwa sifat gigih dan pantang menyerah Naruto bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dikalahkan begitu saja, seperti yang sudah terbukti berkali-kali sampai hari ini.

Ketika Naruto memasuki penjara segel itu entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, remaja pirang itu akhirnya mendengar sesuatu yang membuat senyumannya semakin lebar. "Goshujin-sama no baka!" Alih-alih ciut nyali, mendengar suara Kurama yang asli, dan bukannya geraman si rubah raksasa, malah membuat langkah Naruto menjadi semakin cepat untuk menghampiri sosok yang berada beberapa jauh darinya itu. "Stop! Jangan ke sini! Jangan dekati Kurama!"

"Ku~ra~ma~!" Kurama melihat majikannya mulai berlari, dan sesegeranya setelah ia mendekat, sosok rubah raksasa yang ia projeksi langsung pupus menjadi cercahan Youki merah yang beterbangan, menunjukkan wujud asli serta isi hati sebenarnya dari sang gadis siluman yang sama-sama kangen pada majikannya.

Kurama hanya bisa mengerang dengan suara rengekan panjang ketika Naruto meraup pinggangnya dan mengangkat gadis dengan telinga berujung lancip itu ke udara. Sang shinobi membenamkan wajahnya ke perut Kurama, mendekapnya rapat-rapat sembari mulai berjalan ke arah luar penjara di mana setidaknya ada sedikit penerangan.

"Goshujin-sama no baka!" Kurama kembali berteriak, walaupun umpatannya kali ini dilemparkan hanya setengah hati. Gadis personifikasi makhluk mistis itu memukul-mukul puncak kepala Naruto dengan satu tangan, sedang tangannya yang lain digunakan untuk menarik-narik rambut pirang sang majikan. Namun sayang bagi Kurama, insting yang tercipta setelah bertahun-tahun membiarkan dirinya dimanja oleh sang majikan ternyata lebih kuat daripada keinginannya untuk terus merajuk, sehingga akhirnya Kurama mulai menggosok-gosokkan wajahnya ke rambut jabrik tersebut, dan tak lama kemudian, suara dengkuran halus sudah terdengar dari tenggorokannya.

"Kurama?"

Kurama tersentak, baru saja sadar bahwa mereka telah berdiri tepat di luar segel Shiki Fuujin. Ia menoleh ke bawah dan melihat Naruto yang masih tersenyum walau dahinya berkerut pertanda bingung. Wajah Kurama mulai memerah karena sudah tertangkap basah saat bermanja-manja pada sang majikan, membuat sang gadis siluman yang seharusnya masih mengambek tersebut melakukan satu-satunya hal yang muncul di kepalanya saat itu: buang muka. "Hmph!"

"Kurama..." Naruto menurunkan sang personifikasi Kyuubi no Youko dari gendongannya. "Kurama, ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilanku seharian kemarin? Aku sudah salah apa?"

Kurama menggembungkan pipinya sambil terus buang muka. "Goshujin-sama no baka!"

Naruto yang masih tidak mengerti kenapa dia terus diejek seperti itu hanya bisa menggaruk pipi dengan kebingungan tergambar di wajahnya. Oh, sekarang dia tahu jelas bahwa saat ini Kurama sedang marah, namun Naruto benar-benar tidak habis pikir mengenai apa gerangan yang menjadi penyebabnya. "Kurama, aku nggak bakal tahu aku salah apa kalau kau tidak mau mengasih tahu..."

Kurama mendelik ke arahnya, melewek, sebelum buang muka lagi. "Bodo!"

Sweatdrop di dahi Naruto jadi makin besar. Pemuda lima belas tahun itu mulai mengingat-ingat lagi alasan-alasan kekesalan Kurama di masa lalu dan mencoba mengingat hal mana yang sudah dia langgar. Hmm, dia kemarin sudah makan sampai kenyang, tidur sampai puas, dan mandi sampai bersih. Dia juga sudah membersihkan rumahnya yang sedikit berdebu setelah ditinggalkan tiga hari, dia bahkan sudah menyikat kamar mandi sampai lantai porselen itu kinclong. Dan seingat Naruto, dia sudah setahun terakhir tidak pernah membeli atau melihat-lihat buku porno lagi!

Lalu apa?! Perbuatan apa yang sudah dia lakukan sampai Kurama jadi semarah ini padanya?!

Naruto menahan keinginan untuk menjambak rambutnya karena frustrasi.

"Kemarin..." Naruto yang sudah mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri berhenti menyumpah dalam hati ketika suara Kurama menyapa gendang telinganya. "Kemarin... Goshujin-sama..."

Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke depan, hatinya dag dig dug seperti suara genderang karena sudah benar-benar diserang rasa penasaran.

**(Play Haiyore! Nyaruko-san OST – Taiyou Iwaku Moeyo Chaos)**

Kurama menggigit bibirnya, menatap ke depan, lalu berteriak sekuat tenaga. "GOSHUJIN-SAMA MENCIUM PEREMPUAN LAIN!"

Naruto terperangah, mulutnya terbuka dan rahangnya bergerak turun. Kesunyian yang kemudian mengisi alam gorong-gorong itu terasa begitu pekat sampai-sampai Naruto bersumpah dia bisa mendengar derik jengkrik di kejauhan.

Intelegensinya yang biasanya selalu bisa dipercaya untuk mengatasi setiap situasi sekarang sedang mengalami konslet berat sampai otak abu-abu itu hanya bisa mengirimkan satu respon bego melalui mulut pemiliknya. "...Hoh?"

"Goshujin-sama mencium perempuan lain!" Kurama berteriak sekali lagi dengan suara serak dan mata berkaca-kaca. "Goshujin-sama sudah—dasar Goshujin-sama tukang selingkuh!"

Dituduh seperti itu, Naruto hanya bisa mangap-mangap tak berdaya. Dia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa di sana juga ada tuduhan selingkuh, ketika pada kenyataannya selama ini Naruto tak pernah punya cewek yang bisa disebut pacar atau kekasih. Sadar bahwa akal sehat, kepintaran, dan logikanya sedang tidak memiliki kohesi, Naruto melangkah ke penjara raksasa yang menjadi perwujudan segel Shiki Fuujin dan menghantamkan kepalanya beberapa kali ke jeruji besi.

Dia baru puas saat darah sudah muncrat di sana sini.

Pemuda itu kembali berjalan menghampiri Bijuu yang menghuni jiwanya dan mulai bicara. "Kurama, kau sadar kan kalau yang kucium itu cuma kakinya Sona-ojousama?" Naruto sendiri kurang mengerti kenapa dia masih memanggil Sona dengan sebutan tersebut, walau memang entah kenapa titel 'Ojou-sama' memang sangat cocok kalau dianugerahkan pada ketua OSIS yang sosoknya seperti selalu diselimuti aura bangsawan itu. "Lalu, kau sadar kan kalau aku cuma melakukan itu karena aku sedang dalam proses memohon maaf?"

"Tapi... merendahkan diri seperti itu! Apa Goshujin-sama tidak punya harga diri?!"

"Kurama, aku sudah mencerca Ojou-sama dengan hinaan dan anggapan yang keliru, dan yang lebih buruk lagi, semua itu kulakukan di depan bawahannya. Aku tidak hanya sudah melukai perasaannya, aku juga mungkin sudah merusak wibawa Ojou-sama di mata Peerage-nya. Hal semacam itu tidaklah ringan atau mudah dimaafkan. Kaukira sesudah melakukan hal seperti itu, aku masih punya hak untuk berlindung di balik harga diri?"

Sepanjang penjelasan Naruto, wajah Kurama yang dipenuhi kekesalan dan amarah perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi mafhum. Tentu saja, majikannya yang sangat benci kalau sampai ada orang lain yang tersakiti akibat perbuatannya tentu akan bersedia berbuat apa saja untuk meringankan sakit yang sudah ia sebabkan itu. Tapi itu masih belum menjelaskan satu hal.

"Kalau memang begitu, kenapa Goshujin-sama tidak mau ketika disuruh menjadi anggota Peerage ketua OSIS itu? Seingat Kurama, Goshujin-sama tak pernah benar-benar mempermasalahkan soal kemanusiaan Goshujin-sama atau semacamnya." Kurama mengamati wajah majikannya yang tiba-tiba ditekuk seperti sudah melakukan sesuatu yang tak pantas diperbuat dan memalukan. Mata Kurama perlahan-lahan melebar. "...Goshujin-sama sudah bohong, iya kan?"

Kali ini giliran Naruto yang buang muka. "...Aku tak tahu kau sedang ngomong soal ap—"

"Goshujin-sama bilang Goshujin-sama tidak mau menjadi Iblis karena Goshujin-sama ingin menjalani kehidupan dan menyambut kematian sebagai manusia, tapi alasan sebenarnya bukan itu kan?" gerigi otak Kurama yang sebenarnya jauh lebih cerdas daripada Naruto itu mulai berputar, mencari alasan apa gerangan yang sebenarnya membuat majikan Kurama tidak ingin menjadi Iblis?

Inteligensi Kurama yang jenius tak butuh lebih dari sepuluh detik untuk menemukan alasannya. Dan saat jawaban itu tiba di benaknya, mata Kurama yang semerah delima terbuka lebar-lebar untuk menatap tuannya.

Peerage, sebuah sistem majikan-pelayan kaum Iblis yang dimungkinkan karena adanya Evil Pieces. Dengan Evil Pieces yang diciptakan dalam bentuk bidak-bidak catur itu, kaum Iblis berdarah murni atau yang memiliki derajat tinggi bisa mereinkarnasi makhluk hidup lain menjadi Iblis agar bisa menjadi anggota Peerage mereka.

Dan di situlah letak kunci jawabannya. Reinkarnasi.

Reinkarnasi, yang juga berarti kelahiran atau kebangkitan kembali orang yang sudah mati untuk menempuh kehidupan selanjutnya. Itu berarti, jika seorang manusia menerima sebuah bidak Evil Pieces, maka tubuhnya sebagai manusia harus mati terlebih dahulu sebelum dia dibangkitkan kembali sebagai kaum Iblis.

Tapi Naruto tidak seperti manusia kebanyakan. Dia adalah Jinchuuriki yang memiliki pertalian kehidupan dengan Kurama, sang Kyuubi no Youko, dalam bentuk segel Shiki Fuujin yang mengikat mereka menjadi [Dua Eksistensi] yang berbagi [Satu Nyawa]. Sebuah sistem tersembunyi yang dipasang oleh Yondaime untuk memastikan Kurama takkan bisa dirampas dari sisi Naruto, fitur rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh Naruto dan Jiraiya. Sistem yang akan menjadi senjata terakhir untuk membuat Akatsuki tak akan mampu memperoleh semua Bijuu secara lengkap karena mengekstrak sesuatu yang disegel dengan Shiki Fuujin hanya akan berakhir dalam kematian wadah segel yang berarti Kurama akan langsung lenyap tanpa sisa tepat setelah ia dirampas dari majikannya.

Shiki Fuujin dari Shinigami dan sistem [Ikatan Nyawa] rancangan Minato membuat Naruto dan Kurama takkan bisa dipisahkan bahkan oleh pintu Kematian, karena Shinigami hanya bisa mencabut nyawa mereka secara berpasangan.

Itulah alasan mengapa Naruto tak mau menjadi seorang Iblis walau apapun yang terjadi. Karena meski dia yakin dia bisa dibangkitkan kembali, sang Jinchuuriki tak tahu apakah Evil Pieces yang diberikan padanya akan membangkitkan Kurama juga. Naruto yang terlalu takut kehilangan Kurama, Naruto yang tak bisa hidup tanpa Kurama, takkan pernah berani mencoba. Karena jika sampai dia terbangun lagi dan tak menemukan Kurama di dalam jiwanya, Naruto _tahu pasti_ mentalnya akan mengalami rusak permanen dan mungkin dia akan mengamuk sejadi-jadinya. Bahkan walaupun dia masih waras, walau persentasenya begitu kecil dengan angka di belakang beberapa digit nol setelah koma, kalau dia sampai menemukan bahwa Kurama telah tiada karena dia menerima tawaran untuk menjadi seorang Iblis, Naruto tetap akan memutuskan untuk bunuh diri agar bisa menyusul Kurama.

Karena seperti itulah kenyataan, takkan bisa disangkal, takkan berubah, dan tak terbantahkan. Sesering apapun kalimat itu keluar dari bibir mereka berdua, Naruto dan Kurama tak pernah sekalipun bercanda saat mereka mengatakan bahwa [Sebagaimana Kurama yang tak mau hidup tanpa Naruto, Naruto juga tak bisa hidup tanpa Kurama].

Dengan kesadaran bahwa Naruto tak bersedia menjadi Iblis karena tak rela berpisah dengannya, Kurama melangkah maju dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke sekeliling tubuh Naruto, mendekap dan membenamkan wajah ke dada majikannya erat-erat, membuat bisikannya menjadi sedikit teredam. "...Kurama juga tidak mau berpisah dengan Goshujin-sama."

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil sembari membalas pelukan Kurama. Dia agak bingung jalur pemikiran macam apa yang membuat Kurama mengucapkan kalimat di atas, atau mungkinkah perubahan mood drastis tidak hanya dimiliki oleh ibu hamil, tapi juga seorang Bijuu yang berjenis kelamin perempuan? "Jadi... apa aku sudah dimaafkan?"

Tubuh Kurama mengeras sesaat. Dekapannya menjadi begitu kuat sampai hampir menyakitkan selagi kepalanya terangkat untuk menatap sang majikan dengan wajah sedikit ditekuk. "Tentu saja tidak, Goshujin-sama."

"Sudah kukira begitu," Naruto menghela napas sebelum tersenyum tipis. "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau memaafkanku?"

Kurama terus menatapnya dalam diam sampai hampir setengah menit telah berlalu, dan berikutnya, suara Kurama kembali terdengar dalam bentuk sebuah bisikan yang sangat halus dan cepat sampai tak bisa dimengerti. "...Ci..m Kur..ma."

Ada jeda sejenak selagi Naruto menelan ludah. "...Eh?"

"Cium Kurama," sang Bijuu mengulangi dengan suara yang lebih keras. "Kalau Goshujin-sama mau Kurama memaafkan Goshujin-sama, Goshujin-sama harus mencium Kurama."

Naruto lagi-lagi menelan ludah yang serasa begitu susah melewati kerongkongannya, tak menyangka dia akan diminta melakukan sesuatu semacam itu. Dan yang lebih buruk lagi, kalau dengan Sona, dia masih bisa beralasan bahwa dia hanya melakukannya demi menebus kesalahan. Tapi Naruto tahu Kurama takkan pernah menyalahkannya andai Naruto tidak mengabulkan permintaan itu. Kalau Naruto memerintahkan Kurama untuk memaafkannya tanpa perlu melakukan macam-macam, Kurama tak akan mendebat dan hanya akan mengangguk tanpa protes.

Tentu saja, kalau dia mau membuat Kurama senang, maka dia hanya punya satu pilihan.

Naruto menekan punggung gadis bermata dan berambut merah itu untuk memotong jarak, sembari menurunkan wajahnya pelan-pelan mendekati Kurama yang memejamkan mata, dengan paras yang mulai diwarnai rona merah sampai hampir memenuhi seluruh pipi seraya gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sekujur tubuh Kurama mengeras ketika ia merasakan bibir Naruto mengecup dahinya dengan lembut, dan bertahan dalam posisi itu selama sedetik sebelum Naruto menaikkan wajahnya lagi.

Naruto menoleh ke arah lain sambil mengusap-usap tengkuknya. "Anu... apa itu sudah cukup atau kau masih—"

Kurama tak membiarkan majikannya selesai bicara. Dia telah lebih dulu mengangkat tangannya dan mencengkeram dua sisi wajah Naruto, menariknya turun dengan paksa, lalu menabrakkan bibir mereka berdua.

Kali ini giliran Naruto yang dibuat terdiam selagi Kurama mengalungkan satu tangannya ke leher sang Jinchuuriki, serta satunya lagi dipakai untuk menekan kepala Naruto ke arah wajah Kurama.

Satu-satunya deskripsi yang bisa diberikan untuk ciuman itu adalah 'amatiran'. Bibir mereka bertemu dengan berantakan dan gigi depan mereka saling hantam, namun sepayah-payahnya kedua orang itu di awal ciuman, Kurama bisa membayarnya dengan antusias dan pengetahuan. Dia yang telah ikut melihat dunia bersama Naruto dalam pengembaraannya, tentu saja pernah melihat bagaimana pasangan-pasangan yang berani menunjukkan bukti cinta mereka di tempat terbuka, tapi tidak seperti Naruto yang berusaha melupakan pengalaman-pengalaman tersebut, Kurama malah mematri apapun yang ia lihat ke dalam memorinya.

Berbekal pengetahuan itu, Kurama memastikan agar bibir mereka bertemu namun tidak terlalu kuat saling tekan. Ketika Naruto, yang sepertinya lupa cara bernapas lewat hidung, membuka mulutnya untuk menghirup udara, Kurama tak membiarkan kesempatan itu lewat begitu saja dan menyerbu masuk dengan mulut terbuka. Kurama menggunakan lidahnya untuk mengitari daging tak bertulang di dalam mulut Naruto, dan merasa senang saat mendengar suara seperti erangan parau yang datang dari dalam tenggorokan sang majikan.

Dulu dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa tepatnya yang membuat pertemuan antar bibir ini sangat digemari, tapi setelah sekarang mencobanya sendiri, Kurama akhirnya tahu kenapa pasangan-pasangan manusia itu sangat suka melakukan hal yang terlihat tidak higienis dan agak menjijikkan, tapi _sangat _memuaskan ini.

Kurama bahkan tidak menyadari kalau dia sendiri tak pernah berhenti mengerang dan merintih sejak bibir dan lidah mereka mulai berdansa.

Walaupun kedengarannya kompleks dan memakan waktu, ciuman itu sebenarnya tidak berlangsung lebih lama dari setengah menit. Wajah dua orang yang berbeda gender dan spesies itu akhirnya terpisah, cairan liur yang terentang seperti benang menghubungkan dua pasang bibir yang sedikit bengkak, merah, dan basah, kulit wajah keduanya yang terpisah kurang dari sejengkal terasa panas dari napas yang masih terengah.

Naruto yang nggak sepenuhnya ngeh atas apa yang baru saja terjadi hanya mampu tertegun, dengan mata terbuka lebar dan wajah merah padam. Bahkan untuk otaknya yang terbiasa kerja berat, shinobi keturunan Klan Namikaze dan Uzumaki itu perlu belasan detik sebelum akhirnya dia mengeluarkan kata tanpa terbata. "Kurama—"

Sial bagi Naruto, Kurama tak pernah berniat membiarkan kalimat itu selesai karena dia yang belum puas (dan mungkin takkan pernah puas) telah mendahului dengan berjinjit dan menarik turun wajah sang majikan untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka kembali.

Sistem otak Naruto kembali mengalami arus pendek.

~•~

"...aze-san...!"

Naruto menggeliat.

"Namikaze-san!"

Kali ini dia tersentak. "...Muh?"

"Akhirnya bangun juga...!" Naruto yang masih mengumpulkan nyawa, serta masih sedikit shock karena peristiwa yang terjadi di dalam alam bawah sadarnya, mulai mengenali suara feminin yang halus itu. "Issei-san, tidak usah mengambil tandu...! Dia tidak benar-benar pingsan kok...!"

"Ampun!" suara derap langkah terdengar mendekatinya. "Jangan bikin orang cemas dong, Naruto-san!"

"O-oh, 'met pagi, Issei, Asia," Naruto mengucek-ngucek mata sebelum menguap dan meregangkan tubuhnya. "Homeroom sudah selesai ya? Pelajaran pertama hari ini apa?"

Asia tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan itu sementara Issei memasang wajah sebal, tangannya menunjuk jam dinding di atas papan tulis yang sudah menunjukkan pukul satu lewat tiga puluh menit. "...Oh."

Dia kadang lupa kalau waktu antara jiwanya dan dunia luar sama sekali tidak konsisten. Kadang satu jam di alam bawah sadarnya hanya jadi satu detik di kenyataan, tapi tidak satu kali hal sebaliknya juga berlaku.

Issei bersidekap sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Kau nggak bangun-bangun sampai istirahat makan siang dan satu-satunya komentarmu cuma 'Oh'?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya malu-malu. "Kenapa nggak ada guru yang marah dan membangunkanku?"

"Setelah melihat tubuhnya yang penuh perban seperti itu, mereka jadi tidak tega karena mengira kau masih luka-luka setelah berkelahi." Issei menghembuskan napas sebelum wajahnya jadi khawatir lagi. "Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja, Naruto-san?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah..." Asia menggaruk pipinya dengan senyuman tak nyaman. "Salah satu alasan para guru membiarkanmu begitu saja adalah karena kau hampir tidak membuat suara. Membangunkanmu saja susah sekali, sampai Issei-san tadi berniat menandumu ke ruang UKS."

"Ahaha, memang kalau tidur aku sering dibilang kayak jadi orang mati..." Naruto tersipu. Atau mungkin itu cuma karena dia terlalu berkonsentrasi untuk menemui Kurama?

"A-anu..." Asia mengetuk bahu cowok pirang yang kelihatannya masih belum sepenuhnya sadar itu. "Bagaimana kalau Namikaze-san ikut kami saja? Aku bisa menyembuhkan Namikaze-san selagi kita makan siang."

"Oh, ide bagus itu!" Naruto menyahut ceria dengan senyuman lebar. Shinobi pirang itu menggeliat sekali lagi sembari berdiri dari kursi. "Pas banget, aku lupa bikin bekal. Gimana kalau kita ke—"

**(Play Highschool DxD OST – Study x Study)**

Perkataan dan gerakan Naruto terhenti ketika pintu kelas terbuka dengan suara gebrak nyaring, membuat tiga teman sekelas dan siswa-siswi lain yang belum meninggalkan kelas menoleh bersamaan. Lengkungan bibir Naruto berkurang sedikit ketika ia melihat sosok Tsubaki yang berdiri dengan satu tangan berkacak pinggang di pintu yang terbuka, lalu wajahnya memucat sedikit saat menyadari bahwa di belakang wakil ketua OSIS juga berdiri gadis Iblis dengan rambut hitam pendek yang malam kemarin lusa jadi sasaran permohonan maafnya.

Bibir kecil berwarna merah muda itu melengkung jadi sebuah senyuman tipis. "Namikaze-kun."

Naruto menelan ludah saat menyaksikan mata Sona menampakkan kilatan tajam, tak ubahnya karnivora lapar bertemu daging mentah, persis seperti dua malam kemarin setelah ketua OSIS itu melempar telepon genggam Naruto sampai remuk. Naruto baru saja mengangkat tangan dan berniat balik menyapa ketika pintu satunya lagi yang ada di depan kelas terbuka dengan suara yang kurang lebih sama nyaringnya.

"Namikaze!"

...Cetar membahana.

Naruto mengakui kalau dia sudah berkali-kali menanyakan ini hingga siapapun yang mendengarnya jadi bosan, tapi sebenarnya dosa apa sih yang sudah dia lakukan sampai Tuhan benar-benar berniat menghukumnya sampai seperti ini?

Shinobi remaja berusia lima belas tahun itu menahan diri untuk mengerang penuh derita ketika mata Rias yang akhirnya menangkap sosok Naruto nampak berkilat tajam seperti predator yang bertemu mangsa.

Naruto mungkin masih bisa mengatasi situasi kalau hanya harus meladeni ketua OSIS dan wakilnya, tapi bahkan ahli strategi dan informasi seperti Naruto bisa dibuat kelabakan kalau ahli waris Klan Gremory dan sang sahabat yang rambut hitamnya dikuncir itu juga ikut-ikutan memperburuk suasana! Apa Rias dan Sona sudah lupa kalau konfrontasi mereka dua malam silam lah yang membuat sekujur tubuh Naruto sampai harus dibalut perban seperti ini?! Nggak bakal selesai perkaranya kalau sampai insiden itu terulang lagi di kelas yang lagi dipenuhi orang lain!

Tidak bisakah dia lepas dari permasalahan ini untuk sehari saja?!

Rutukan hati Naruto batal berlanjut ketika suara Kurama terdengar dari benaknya. _'Apa Goshujin-sama sudah lupa pelajaran guru mesum Goshujin-sama?'_

Naruto tertegun untuk sepersekian detik. _'Oh.'_

Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Asia dan Issei yang terlihat bingung tentang apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi dan berbisik, "Temui aku di atap."

Kedua remaja itu menoleh untuk bertanya, tapi Naruto sudah berjalan mundur dengan langkah sesunyi mungkin, memanfaatkan perhatian Sona dan Rias yang teralih karena dua gadis Iblis itu baru saja menyadari bahwa rival mereka memiliki tujuan yang sama. Tapi agaknya insting dan intuisi mereka memang jempolan, karena mereka batal membuka mulut untuk berargumen, memilih untuk kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke target mereka yang secara mencurigakan sama sekali tidak bersuara.

Pelajaran Jiraiya #7: 'Dalam situasi yang tak teratasi, jalan terbaik adalah lari.'

Seseorang menjerit ngeri, "KYAA!"

"Dia lompat dari jendela!"

Semua pelajar Akademi Kuoh yang ada di kelas, tak terkecuali Sona dan Rias, langsung bergerak ke arah jendela untuk melihat apa hasil perbuatan nekat sang pemuda. Sial bagi kedua ahli waris Klan Iblis terkemuka itu, ternyata ketinggian belasan meter bukanlah masalah bagi Namikaze Naruto yang telah dilatih sedemikian rupa sebagai seorang ninja.

Motohama memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya yang berkilap diterpa cahaya matahari sembari terus memandang sosok Naruto yang mulai menghilang dari pandangan, sebelum menoleh ke arah sobatnya. "Oi, Issei."

"...Apa?" Issei yang masih belum benar-benar ngeh menyahut pendek.

Remaja berkacamata itu menunjuk ke luar jendela. "Itu orang sebenarnya preman atau ninja sih?"

Issei hanya bisa terkekeh masam. Oh, andai saja mereka tahu...

~•~

Naruto baru saja mau memutar ke belakang sekolah untuk mencari tempat persembunyian sementara ketika penghalang pertama muncul dalam bentuk cowok remaja dengan rambut cokelat muda.

"Berhenti!" dia berseru sambil berpose macam polisi yang sedang mencoba menahan kriminal buron saja. "Atas nama Kaichou-ku tercinta, kau harus ikut denganku ke ruang OSIS sekarang jug—!"

Belum selesai dia membuat ultimatum, yang diteriaki sudah berbalik dan melesat ke arah berlawanan.

"Hei!" anggota OSIS itu berseru sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari. "Berhenti!"

"Nggak mao!" Remaja pirang yang dikejar Saji itu menyahut tanpa menoleh.

"Kubilang berhenti, dasar kumis sialan!" Saji kembali berteriak sambil mengerahkan semua kemampuan fisiknya sebagai Iblis untuk menambah kecepatan lari.

"Kubilang nggak mao, monyet lepas!"

"Pirang jahanam!"

"Mata sipit!"

"Udel bolong!"

"Perjaka ting ting!"

Saji tiba-tiba tersandung dan jatuh terguling-guling ketika ditikam dengan hinaan yang begitu mengena ke jiwanya sebagai remaja yang sedang dalam masa puber membara.

"Uooh~, brengsek~!" Saji mulai mewek-mewek jelek sambil memukul-mukul tanah. "Memangnya salahku kalau aku masih perjaka?! Aku juga gak sudi terus-terusan gak punya pacar begini~!"

"Er... em..." Naruto berhenti berlari, mau tak mau jadi merasa kasihan juga kalau disuguhi pemandangan menyedihkan seperti itu. "Anu... masih ada hari esok? Jodoh nggak bakal kemana?"

Naruto sendiri masih perjaka, tapi dia asik-asik aja tuh.

Saji tiba-tiba memukul tanah dengan begitu kuat sampai tinjunya mengepulkan debu. "Kalau sudah begini, aku nggak mau tahu lagi!"

Naruto entah kenapa merasa terancam saat dihadapkan dengan mata berapi-api didampingi cucuran air mata yang sangat mengingatkannya pada Rock Lee itu.

Saji mulai berdiri. "Aku bersumpah, atas nama Kaichou-ku tercinta, kau akan kuseret ke ruang OSI—"

Saji tiba-tiba terdiam, pernyataannya macet saat menyadari bahwa dia harus mendongak untuk bisa melihat Naruto.

"Dia bisa lari di dinding?!"

~•~

Penghalang kedua muncul ketika Naruto menyusuri sebuah koridor kosong, dalam bentuk Toujou Koneko yang melangkah keluar dari belokan. Gadis remaja bertubuh kecil dengan rambut pendek berwarna keperakan itu merentangkan tangannya sambil mengucapkan satu kata yang begitu pelan sampai hampir tak kedengaran. "...Berhenti."

Naruto tidak menyahut dan terus berlari.

Ketika jarak mereka hanya tersisa paling banyak lima langkah dan Koneko sudah mengeraskan tubuhnya untuk bersiap menerima tabrakan, sebuah sengiran lebar tiba-tiba tersungging di bibir Naruto seraya shinobi itu melompat tinggi ke udara.

Koneko hanya bisa terdongak dengan mata lebar dan wajah terperangah saat menyaksikan Naruto yang sama sekali tidak memperlambat larinya... di langit-langit.

"...Ninja sialan."

~•~

"Halo, Namikaze-san."

Naruto masih dalam proses mengintip dulu koridor yang akan ia lalui untuk mendeteksi keberadaan anggota OSIS atau Occult Kenkyu-bu dari balik belokan ketika suara itu terdengar dari arah belakang. Dia memutar kepalanya cepat dengan tangan terangkat, bersiap untuk melakukan pertahanan, hanya untuk melihat bahwa remaja berambut pirang lurus itu hanya berdiri di depannya dengan senyuman ramah.

"Kiba-san...!"

Naruto melunakkan kuda-kudanya yang siaga, merasa bahwa postur non-agresif Kiba adalah pertanda bahwa siswa yang sama-sama di tahun kedua tapi belajar di kelas berbeda itu tidak sedang mengincarny—

"Bisa ikut aku ke ruang klub Occult Kenkyu-bu?"

—Cetar membahana. Rupanya di balik wajah ramah itu tersembunyi ular berbisa yang siap mematuk dan menyuntiknya dengan racun mematikan.

Keparat.

Harapan bahwa dia bisa mempercayai Kiba yang pupus tak bersisa membuat Naruto merasa terkhianati dan menimbulkan hasrat untuk balas dendam. Dengan tatapan datar, Naruto melangkah maju, sempat membuat senyum Kiba makin lebar karena mengira Naruto mau menurut, hanya untuk berhenti di sebuah pintu yang kemudian ia buka.

Naruto yang sosoknya terlindung di balik daun pintu menarik napas dan berteriak, "Kyah~! Ada Kiba-kun~!" dengan nada suara yang ditinggi-tinggikan, dibumbui sedikit cadel, dan ditaburi genit yang selangit.

Senyuman dan warna sehat di wajah Kiba lenyap dalam sekejab. Iblis remaja itu hanya sempat melihat sengiran garang yang terpasang di wajah Naruto sebelum pandangannya dipenuhi oleh serbuan gadis-gadis remaja yang menghambur keluar dari ruang loker tempat mereka ganti baju setelah pelajaran olahraga untuk menemui 'pangeran' mereka.

Naruto mendesis. "Rasain." Sebelum berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

~•~

Naruto yang tadi lagi-lagi harus memutar kembali ke lantai satu demi menghindari Saji dan Koneko akhirnya berhasil menaiki tangga untuk meneruskan perjalanan ke atap. Namun memang sungguh nasib apes gak bakal ke mana, karena baru saja dia menapakkan kaki di lantai dua, Naruto tiba-tiba sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang dua cewek yang ia kenali sebagai anak buah Sona.

Gerigi otak Naruto kembali berpusing cepat untuk meraih memori yang tepat demi mengenali dua gadis remaja di depannya. Hmm, rambut cokelat kemerahan yang dikuncir dobel, satunya lagi rambut coklat yang dikepang, dan dua-duanya sama-sama panjang. Meguri Tomoe dan Kusaka... Reye? Rese?

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kusaka Reya."

Oh, oke. Jadi Reya ternyata.

"Dan aku Meguri Tomoe."

Yah, setidaknya Naruto nggak keliru menebak nama gadis Iblis yang pertama.

"Kaichou telah meminta kami untuk membawamu ke ruang OSIS, Namikaze-kun. Jadi tolong jangan melawan."

Set dah. Rupanya kalau manusia dijadikan Iblis, bukan cuma kemampuan fisik mereka yang naik, keras kepala sama gigihnya juga meningkat pesat! Di kondisi lain, sebenarnya Naruto bisa menghormati itu, tapi dalam situasinya sekarang, Naruto jadi kepengen melolong panjang bak manusia serigala di malam bulan purnama, mengutuk dunia dan memprotes Tuhan yang telah menjatuhi takdir semacam ini padanya!

Karena ini benar-benar ngeselin, setan!

Si cewek berkepang, yang kelihatannya punya jabatan lebih tinggi, kelihatan berniat melangkah maju dan menangkap Naruto, namun agaknya si cowok yang sudah benar-benar frustrasi punya ide lain.

Matanya menatap dua cewek anggota OSIS itu tajam-tajam, sementara tangan kanannya bergerak turun ke arah... ritsleting celana?

"Kalau kalian mendekat," Naruto berkata dengan suara mengancam. "Ritsleting ini akan kubuka."

Dua gadis yang menjadi Iblis melalui proses reinkarnasi Evil Pieces itu saling pandang.

Naruto mengambil satu langkah maju. "Sekedar informasi, aku nggak pake celana dalam." Dia berbohong.

Reya dan Tomoe menelan ludah sambil melangkah mundur.

Satu langkah maju lagi. "...Anuku gede lho."

Oke, mungkin di sana dia sudah sedikit melebih-lebihkan. Naruto tak tahu jelas juga karena dia tak pernah membanding-bandingkan si 'Naruto kecil' dengan milik cowok-cowok lain, tapi kalau ditanya pendapatnya sih Naruto cuma akan mengatakan kalau ukuran 'itu'nya normal-normal saja.

Dua gadis itu menampakkan ekspresi yang sungguh membingungkan, karena rona merah ikut mewarnai wajah mereka yang memucat.

"Hora." Satu langkah lagi. "Hora, hora." Dia maju, mereka mundur. Sengiran di wajah Naruto jadi makin lebar sementara tangannya mulai menarik turun ritsleting itu. "Hora, hora...!" Sang shinobi tiba-tiba berteriak. "Hora!"

Reya dan Tomoe memekik kencang, membalikkan tubuh seratus delapan puluh derajat, lalu lari terbirit-birit dengan air mata berlelehan dan wajah yang merah padam. Hanya saja, aksi kabur mereka malah membuat jagoan kita tertegun dengan mata melebar tak percaya.

"...Nggak nyangka rencana gila macam itu bisa berhasil..." Naruto berbalik dan berjalan lagi untuk menaiki tangga selanjutnya sambil menggaruk kepala. "...Yah, namanya juga sekolah nggak beres, ya pastilah isinya sama-sama nggak beres."

Dia sama sekali nggak sadar kalau dirinya sendiri juga masuk kategori 'anak tidak normal'.

~•~

"Wow..." Issei bersiul. "Sepuluh menit gak ketemu, dan tiba-tiba saja kau sudah jadi berantakan, Naruto-san..."

"Berisik kau, Issei," Naruto menggeram sambil menjatuhkan pantatnya di samping teman sekelasnya itu, membuat Issei duduk diapit olehnya dan Asia. "Kau nggak punya hak untuk berkomentar. Memangnya kau pernah nyoba diburu dua klub yang semua anggotanya kaum Iblis?"

"Yah, kuharap aku nggak akan pernah sampai bernasib sesial itu."

"Hwarakadah..." Naruto mengumpat sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding. "Mau dua cewek itu apa sih sebenarnya? Apa mereka lupa kalau mereka yang sudah membuatku luka-luka seperti ini?"

Asia turut bertanya dengan dua alis yang terangkat tinggi. "Jadi penyebab tubuhmu penuh perban seperti ini adalah Buchou-san dan Kaichou-san?"

Naruto mengerang panjang sambil membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam ke telapak tangan. Siapa lagi penyebabnya kalau bukan mereka? Dua malam silam, walau Naruto sudah menghabiskan lebih dari seperempat kapasitas energi total untuk menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya dengan Chakra padat ketika dia mencoba melerai Rias dan Sona yang memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perselisihan itu dengan kekerasan di akhir perang mulut mereka, ujung-ujungnya tetap saja tubuh Naruto jadi remuk redam.

Nasib Naruto malam itu sepertinya sudah tersandung batu kerikil, diinjak pejalan kaki, dan diteruskan dengan digilas kendaraan, karena bukannya langsung membawa dia yang mengerang-erang penuh derita karena tubuh hancur berantakan ke rumah sakit, dua gadis Iblis itu malah lagi-lagi mempertengkarkan soal siapa yang harus bertanggung jawab untuk mengurus Naruto yang terluka. Setelah hampir sepuluh menit argumen itu berlangsung, Naruto yang sudah habis kesabaran memaksa tubuhnya yang cidera untuk membakar sedikit Chakra sebelum kabur dari tempat itu melalui Hiraishin dan pulang ke rumahnya, di mana dia bisa menemukan rasa aman dan kedamaian.

"Stop. Jangan tanya." Naruto sudah tahu apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Issei bahkan sebelum dia sempat bersuara. "Aku tak bisa memberitahu detil-detilnya seperti apa, tapi kita katakan saja kalau aku ngeri hanya dengan mengingatnya." Pemuda pirang itu menoleh ke arah Asia. "Dan soal itu, Asia, bisa bantu sembuhkan aku?"

Asia tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja, Namikaze-san."

Asia beringsut maju dan berlutut di depan Naruto, dua cincin berbentuk identik muncul seakan tercipta dari udara kosong dan terpasang di kedua jari tengah Asia, sebelum tangannya mengeluarkan cahaya hijau muda. Perlu waktu hampir setengah menit sampai akhirnya pendar kehijauan itu menghilang sebagai tanda berakhirnya proses penyembuhan. Naruto mengetes tubuhnya dengan memutar tangan dan meregangkan kakinya berkali-kali, dan mendengus puas saat mendapati bahwa dia sudah tak bisa merasakan sakit lagi.

"Twilight Healing-mu itu benar-benar hebat, Asia," puji Naruto dengan sengiran lebar. Deskripsi macam apa lagi yang bisa dia berikan untuk kemampuan yang hanya butuh setengah menit untuk menyembuhkan luka yang akan perlu hampir setengah minggu kalau dia hanya bergantung pada penyembuhan alami tubuhnya sendiri? "Terima kasih banyak."

"Senang bisa membantu, Namikaze-san," Asia membalas senyuman Naruto sebelum mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna hitam dari samping Issei. "Ini silakan, aku juga sudah membuatkan bagianmu."

"Uooh! Buatan sendiri ya?! " Naruto menerima kotak bento itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. Naruto mengamati isinya sebentar lalu melirik ke kotak bento di pangkuan Issei dan Asia yang baru habis setengah, namun memiliki kesamaan isi dengan bento Naruto. "Hoo, jadi kau sekarang membuatkan bekal untuk Issei ya?"

"Tentu saja...! Setidaknya aku bisa melakukan ini, mengingat sekarang aku tinggal di rumah Issei-san...!"

Nasi dan telur dadar yang sudah selesai dikunyah dan sekarang sudah setengah jalan masuk ke kerongkongan hampir saja berubah jalur ke tenggorokan saat Naruto mendengar itu, sampai dia hampir gagal menelan dan akhirnya terbatuk-batuk.

Issei melihat teman sekelasnya menarik napas dalam-dalam beberapa kali, dan ketika remaja pirang itu menoleh ke arahnya, Issei tersentak dan napasnya tercekat ketika mendapati bahwa mata Naruto sudah bersinar.

"Issei."

Issei menahan keinginan untuk mengerang ketakutan. "A-a-ada apa, Naruto-san?"

"Kau tahu kan apa artinya ini?" menurut pendapat Issei, daripada tatapan iri dan cemburu seperti yang ia terima dari Matsuda dan Motohama, kilatan tajam dan sinar berbahaya di mata Naruto sekarang jauh lebih mirip seorang kakak overprotektif yang langsung jadi garang dan khawatiran saat mengetahui bahwa adik perempuannya sedang jalan dengan seorang cowok asing. "Kalau kau sampai berani macam-macam sama Asia—"

"Dadaku bakal jebol, jantungku copot, dan kepala sama badanku misah! Dimengerti!" sahut Issei cepat dengan gerakan hormat grak yang kaku dan gugup. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi kening remaja berambut cokelat itu ketika temannya menyipitkan mata, sebelum akhirnya Issei bisa menarik napas lega saat Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Bagus kalau begitu." Naruto berkata pendek sebelum meneruskan makan.

"A-anu, Issei-san...?" Asia menarik perhatian penyelamatnya itu dengan meraih ujung blazer Issei sembari bertanya takut-takut. "Ada apa tadi sebenarnya?"

"Ahh, tenang saja," Issei menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Naruto-'oniisan' cuma mau memastikan bahwa adiknya tidak akan kenapa-kenapa selama tinggal di rumahku."

Asia merenungkan jawaban itu selama beberapa saat. "'Onii-san'...? 'Adik'...?" semburat merah muda mulai mewarnai pipinya. "Namikaze-san sekarang jadi... Onii-san?"

"Yah, apa salahnya kan? Mengingat kau sekarang jadi sasaran 'insting kakak tertua' Naruto-san. Lagipula, rambut kalian sama-sama pirang." Issei menyikut bahu Naruto yang masih sibuk makan. "Bagaimana, Naruto-san? Kau nggak keberatan kan jadi 'Onii-san'nya Asia?"

Naruto menelan makanannya sebelum menoleh. "Kalau Asia nggak masalah, aku sih oke-oke saja," dia lalu tersenyum tipis. "Tapi kuperingatkan dulu ya, Issei. Kalau Asia jadi adikku, maka di masa depan kau harus menghadapiku dulu sebelum kau bisa bertukar janji setia Asia."

"Ou! Kalau saat itu tiba, aku bersumpah aku akan—tunggu, tunggu, a-apa tadi kaubilang?!" Issei berseru dengan wajah yang mulai terisi warna merah mulai dari pangkal leher sampai ke puncak dahi.

"Bertukar janji setia," tukas Naruto tanpa jeda. "Menikah. Kawin. Membangun keluarga. Tanam bibit di ladang. Bikin anak. Gunjang ganjing ranjang. Ritual tantrik. Kamasutra. In de hoy." Seiring setiap istilah yang lepas dari mulut Naruto, corak merah yang mewarnai wajah Issei dan Asia semakin bertambah sampai akhirnya uap mengepul dari ubun-ubun kepala mereka. "Terserah kalian mau milih perumpamaan yang mana, tapi pokoknya itu ide utamanya."

"Ah ah ah ah," Naruto mengangkat jari telunjuknya ketika Issei membuka mulut dengan niat mendebat. "Kalau aku keliru, maka aku keliru. Kalian nggak usah ngeles."

Asia menundukkan wajahnya yang merah padam dalam-dalam. "Auu..."

Naruto tertawa renyah sambil menghabiskan bentonya. Dalam diam dan dengan wajah sedikit cemberut, Issei merogoh kantong kresek di samping tempatnya duduk dan menyodorkan sebotol air mineral ke arah teman sekelasnya yang sudah selesai makan.

"Oh, makasih," Naruto meminum beberapa tegukan air sebelum duduk bersila menghadap dua temannya, wajahnya yang tadi santai kini berubah serius. "Jadi ada apa?"

Sikap sang remaja pirang yang berubah sebegitu cepat mau tak mau membuat Issei dan Asia jadi agak kikuk dibuatnya. "A-apa maksudmu, Naruto-san...?"

"Maksudku adalah, apa yang mau kalian bicarakan dengan mengundangku makan siang seperti ini?" Naruto dengan cepat mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya sebelum Issei sempat menyanggah. "Sori, bukan maksudku membuat seakan-akan kalian mengundangku begini karena kalian punya maksud tersembunyi." Dia bersidekap. "Tapi sejak aku tiba di atap ini, gerak-gerik kalian sudah memberitahuku kalau kalian sedang ada masalah. Aku tak tahu apakah aku bisa membantu mengatasi masalah kalian, tapi setidaknya aku bisa memberikan sedikit pemikiran dan saran."

Issei dan Asia saling tatap sesaat. Gadis biarawati itu membenarkan posisinya dan duduk bersimpuh dengan punggung tegak dan wajah lurus menatap Naruto. "Sebenarnya kami memang sedang butuh bantuan, Namikaze-sa—"

"'Onii-san'." Naruto mengoreksi.

"A-ah," rona merah kembali menyeruak di pipi Asia. "O-O-Onii-san," dia sedikit terbata, walau senyum kecil di wajahnya menandakan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak keberatan. "Kami butuh saranmu, Onii-san."

"Baiklah," Naruto mengangguk. "Tentang apa?"

Issei menghela napas sebelum bicara. "Buchou menawarkan posisi sebagai Menteri di Peerage-nya pada Asia."

Asia menyambung. "Dan aku berniat menerimanya."

Mereka berdua berhenti sejenak untuk menunggu respon dari Naruto. Jantung mereka yang sudah dag dig dug menjadi semakin gugup ketika Naruto hanya berdiam diri tanpa berubah ekspresi sampai beberapa lama.

Ketika ia buka suara lagi, Naruto menatap Issei dengan sorotan mata tajam. "Melihat raut wajahmu, apa kau tidak setuju?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu pasti, Naruto-san," Issei mengaku. "Tapi kalau aku boleh jujur, aku tidak ingin Asia mengorbankan kemanusiaannya. Dia seorang biarawati, dan kalau dia menjadi Iblis, Asia tidak akan pernah bisa berdoa, membaca alkitab, dan segala macam hal religius lainnya." Ekspresi wajahnya lalu menggelap sedikit. "Dan aku juga kurang mengerti kenapa Buchou menawarkan posisi ini pada Asia."

"Issei..." Naruto menghembuskan napas panjang. "Bukankah setelah dua malam kemarin, aku sudah memberitahumu bahwa setiap tindakan Gremory selalu memiliki makna tersembunyi? Apa kau tidak bisa melihat apa yang tersirat?"

"Aku sudah mencoba, Naruto-san~!" Issei mengerang keras. "Tapi aku bisa mengatakan apa? Tindakan Buchou itu sangat sulit dimengerti!"

"Yah, kuakui si Gremory itu memang kadang terlalu suka main rahasia-rahasiaan. Apa dia tidak sadar kalau IQ Pionnya ini jongkok?"

"Naruto-san~!" Issei merengek miris.

"Oke, oke, aku mengerti. Biar kujelaskan." Naruto memejamkan mata. "Setelah insiden menyangkut Raynare kemarin, kurasa bukanlah hal yang terlalu muluk kalau kita berasumsi bahwa kabar tentang Sacred Gear milik Asia, Twilight Healing yang diketahui sebagai Sacred Gear langka, pasti cepat atau lambat akan beredar. Karena itulah, Gremory menawarkan posisi itu pada Asia sebelum ada pihak lain yang memutuskan untuk berbuat hal yang sama."

"...Tunggu dulu," ekspresi wajah Issei menjadi keras. "Apa maksudmu Buchou melakukan ini hanya karena dia ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan? Karena Buchou tidak ingin keduluan orang lain?"

Naruto mengangkat satu tangan dan menjentik dahi Issei. "Jangan marah-marah dulu. Aku bisa berkata pasti bahwa Gremory memang ingin cepat-cepat memberi tawaran sebelum ada pihak lain yang memikat Asia, tapi itu baru salah satu alasan. Ada setidaknya dua alasan lain yang lebih penting mengapa Gremory melakukan ini."

"Alasan apa yang kau maksud, Nami—O-Onii-san?"

"Sampai hari ini, satu-satunya Iblis berdarah murni pemilik Peerage yang pernah kita temui hanyalah Gremory, kakaknya yang berpangkat Maou itu, dan Sona-ojousama, dan kita bisa melihat bahwa mereka memperlakukan Peerage mereka dengan baik." Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap Issei lurus-lurus. "Tapi bisakah kita mengatakan hal yang sama tentang kaum Iblis yang lain?"

Wajah Issei mulai memucat saat ia sadar ke mana arah pembicaraan Naruto. Tapi daripada membuat dugaan tidak-tidak yang keliru, ia memilih untuk mengklarifikasi. "...Apa maksudmu, Naruto-san?"

"Kita masih belum tahu Iblis macam apa yang ada di luar sana, dan kita juga tak bisa berasumsi bahwa mereka semua memperlakukan Peerage mereka sebaik Klan Gremory dan Klan Sitri. Malah, dari apa yang kudengar dari Grayfia-san dan Sirzechs-san kemarin, ada kemungkinan besar bahwa di kalangan pendiam Meikai, hanya ada sedikit kaum Iblis yang memperlakukan Peerage mereka sebaik apa yang sudah kita lihat dari Gremory dan Sona-ojousama. Tak hanya itu, walau Gremory dan Sona-ojousama memberi manusia-manusia yang mereka tawari posisi sebagai anggota Peerage kesempatan untuk menerima atau menolak, itu tidak berarti semua kaum Iblis di luar sana juga mematuhi aturan. Mereka bisa saja datang dan merubah Asia dengan paksa." Naruto berhenti sebentar agar Issei dan Asia dapat mencerna informasi yang baru dia tuturkan. "Itulah kenapa Gremory memberi tawaran ini pada Asia, karena dia tidak ingin melihat Asia menjadi bagian Peerage milik Iblis yang mungkin akan memperlakukannya dengan buruk."

"Jadi..." Issei menelan ludah, rasa bersalah tergambar di wajahnya karena sudah menyangka yang bukan-bukan. "Buchou menawarkan posisi Menteri pada Asia... karena dia memikirkan keselamatan Asia... dan ingin melindunginya?"

Asia nampak mengamati wajah Naruto untuk beberapa saat sebelum dia bertanya, "Apa ada alasan lain yang masih belum kau sebutkan, Onii-san?"

"Yah, kurasa aku bisa memikirkan satu lagi sih," Naruto berdeham. "Kalian tahu kan kalau kita masih tidak tahu siapa dalang sebenarnya di balik insiden menyangkut Raynare? Nah, dengan menjadikanmu sebagai anggota Peerage-nya, Gremory yang merupakan bagian dari klan terhormat di kalangan penghuni Meikai secara otomatis memberimu perlindungan politik, tak hanya dari kaum Iblis lain yang mungkin mencoba memanfaatkanmu, tapi juga dari atasan Raynare yang mungkin masih belum menyerah dalam usahanya untuk mencuri Twilight Healing darimu." Naruto melirik teman sekelasnya. "Sama sepertimu, Issei. Dengan menjadikanmu dan Asia sebagai anggota Peerage-nya, Gremory membuat pihak-pihak lain harus berpikir dua kali, kalau tidak tiga atau malah empat kali, sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk mengincar kalian."

"Uwah..." Issei tersandar ke dinding sambil mengucek-ngucek rambutnya. "Jadi dengan menawarkan posisi Menteri pada Asia, Buchou tak hanya sekedar berniat menambah kekuatan Peerage-nya, tapi lebih ke tujuan untuk melindungi Asia dari kaum Iblis lain dan juga kalangan Datenshi yang mungkin memiliki niat buruk terhadap Asia...?" remaja yang baru dibangkitkan kembali menjadi Iblis itu mengusap wajahnya. "Aku tak menyangka Buchou bisa memikirkan sampai sejauh itu..."

"Begitulah," Naruto mengangguk, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Kuakui Gremory mungkin memang temperamental, suka bertingkah seperti kaset sendat, dan sedikit arogan," Issei dan Asia sama-sama sweatdrop karena mengetahui bahwa sang Iblis berambut merah hanya pernah bertingkah emosian seperti itu kalau sudah menghadapi shinobi pirang yang duduk bersila di depan mereka. "Tapi itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa dia adalah seseorang yang baik hati." Naruto menjentik dahi Issei sekali lagi sebelum tersenyum tipis. "Jadi lain kali, jangan langsung berpikiran yang bukan-bukan kalau bosmu itu melakukan sesuatu yang kelihatannya buruk. Cobalah pikirkan dulu makna tersembunyi macam apa yang ada di balik tindakannya, atau paling tidak, tanyakan dulu padaku supaya aku bisa menjelaskannya padamu."

Issei terkekeh masam sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Kurasa aku harus minta maaf lagi pada Buchou..."

"Memang seharusnya begitu," Naruto mengangguk puas, sebelum perhatiannya kembali terpusat ke gadis berambut pirang yang duduk di sebelah Issei. "Nah, kita sudah menjabarkan alasan kenapa Gremory menawarimu posisi di Peerage-nya, tapi aku masih belum tahu pasti alasan kenapa kau mau menerima tawaran itu."

"Naruto-san?" Issei menatap teman sekelasnya itu dengan bingung. "Tapi bukannya kau yang tadi menjelaskan—"

"Penjelasanku tadi hanya menyangkut alasan Gremory, dan kalau melihat wajah Asia sekarang, kurasa alasan yang ada di kepalanya, kenapa dia ingin menerima tawaran itu, bukanlah karena dua alasan yang tadi kusebutkan." Naruto kembali bersidekap dan menatap gadis yang kini memanggilnya kakak itu dalam-dalam. "Jadi, ayo mengaku."

Asia tertunduk. "A-anu..." Dia menoleh pada Issei dengan tatapan meminta pertolongan.

Issei turut mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Aku juga penasaran."

"Auu..."

Sayang bagi Asia, tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu yang dilancarkan Naruto dan Issei padanya nampak takkan hilang dalam waktu dekat. "Aku berniat menerima tawaran Buchou-san karena..." Rona sehat di wajah Asia lagi-lagi meningkat sampai pipinya memerah delima. "S-sebagaimana Issei-san yang sudah bersumpah untuk melindungiku selamanya..." wajahnya tertunduk kian dalam. "A-aku juga..." suaranya mengecil sampai hanya berupa bisikan. "...bersumpah untuk mendampingi Issei-san selamanya..."

Naruto melirik Issei, dan membuat kesimpulan bahwa jika ada semacam reaksi kimia atau biologis atau entah apa yang bisa membuat wajah kaum Iblis meledak sampai merah padam dengan ubun-ubun beruap dalam waktu sepersekian detik, apa yang terjadi pada wajah Issei sekarang pasti adalah contohnya.

"Hoo..." dia melirik Asia dan Issei, yang sekarang sama-sama tertunduk, bergantian sambil mengusap-usap dagunya. "Hoo... hoo..." Ketika dua remaja yang benar-benar dirundung malu itu tak mampu membalas tatapannya, Naruto hanya bisa tergelak. "Baiklah kalau begitu," dia berdiri tegak dengan sengiran lebar tersungging di wajahnya. "Kurasa inilah saatnya bagi si 'obat nyamuk' untuk pergi dan tidak mengganggu lagi, ya kan?"

"Naruto-san~!/Onii-san~!"

Naruto melangkah pergi dengan tawa renyah yang bergema di seluruh atap.

Tawa itu langsung terhenti ketika dia sudah ada di balik pintu yang menghubungkan atap dengan bangunan sekolah dan melihat siapa orang yang menunggunya di sana.

"Selamat siang," mata violet itu kembali berkilat tajam. "Namikaze-kun."

Dia tidak mungkin kabur ke belakang setelah salam perpisahan macam itu, dan dia juga tak bisa kabur ke depan karena sang gadis berambut hitam telah menghalangi jalannya dengan berdiri di depan tangga. Setelah hampir lima detik matanya meleng kesana kemari namun tetap gagal menemukan jalur untuk lari, Naruto menghela napas pasrah. "...Selamat siang," Apa mau dikata, nasib apes biar nggak dicari juga memang nggak bakal kemana. "Ojou-sama."

Senyuman sangat tipis di wajah Sona entah mengapa sudah cukup untuk mengungkapkan bahwa ketua OSIS itu sangat senang... dan juga sedikit garang?

"Bisa tolong jelaskan kenapa aku mendengar laporan bahwa kau sudah melakukan pelecehan seksual pada dua anggota OSIS-ku, Namikaze-kun?"

...Cetar membahana.

_To be Continued..._

A/N: Hmh! Arc II starts with a very lighthearted chapter! Jangan lupa ngasih komentarnya ya!

Praise me, shun me, applause me, make fun of me. Whatever you want to do, it's your call. Whatever it shall be, I will accept all.

Thanks a zillion for reading!

**Galerians, out.**


	9. Arc II - Chapter 2

**Galerians, in.**

A/N: Sebagai informasi, serangan Obito dan Kyuubi di Konoha dalam universe fic ini terjadi saat Naruto berusia lima tahun, yang berarti Naruto versi fic ini adalah Naruto yang sempat hidup dengan orangtuanya selama lima tahun, dan karena alasan inilah sifat Naruto benar-benar jadi campuran Minato dan Kushina karena dia memang sempat dibesarkan oleh mereka berdua, walau memang hanya untuk waktu yang sangat singkat. Dia punya sifat pemarah dari Kushina dan sifat kalem dari Minato. Di sekeliling temannya dia ceria seperti ibunya, tapi ketika kondisi atau situasi mengharuskan, dia juga bisa kalkulatif dan dingin seperti ayahnya. Naruto mewarisi tubuhnya yang kuat dan berdaya hidup tinggi dari Klan Uzumaki, tapi Naruto juga mewarisi gaya bertarung analitik, adaptif, kreatif, efisien dan efektif yang berasal dari Klan Namikaze.

Naruto jadi lebih mirip Minato daripada canon? Bagus kalau begitu. Karena itu bukti bahwa Naruto versi hamba adalah Naruto yang sempat mengetahui betapa besar kasih sayang dari orangtuanya, meski cuma sebentar saja.

BGM for this chapter!

1. **(****Kill la Kill OST – Gomen ne, Iiko ja Irarenai****)**

2. **(Ao no Exorcist ****OST – Core Pride****)**

**Warning:**

**Mungkin abal. Mungkin aneh. Mungkin jelek. Dan mungkin OOC.**

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of whatever I decided to write for those who read!

Selamat membaca!

**~••~**

**When The Sun ****Tries to Help a Devil**

**Chapter 2**

**(****An Encounter in the Night?****!**** To Invoke the Sun's Fury is to Ask for Death!****)**

Kalau Rias harus jujur, salah satu alasan kenapa dia terus memburu cowok pirang tak sopan itu adalah karena dia merasa sangsi atas kebenaran kisah yang telah diceritakan oleh kakaknya. Sirzechs adalah salah satu dari empat pilar terkuat, kalau bukan _yang _terkuat, di kalangan kaum Iblis penghuni Meikai, dan Rias merasa tak percaya bahwa ada seorang manusia yang bisa menyaingi dan bahkan sampai hampir membunuh kakaknya itu dalam sebuah pertarungan. Bukankah dia dan Sirzechs telah mewarisi Mezabi no Chikara (Power of Destruction) dari Okaa-sama yang berasal dari Klan Bael? Bukankah kemampuan itu memiliki kekuatan untuk memusnahkan segalanya sampai tak bersisa? Bukankah dengan kemampuan itu kakaknya menjadi kartu as, dan bahkan menjadi pahlawan di kalangan fraksi Anti-Satan dalam perang sipil yang memecah belah dimensi Meikai di masa lalu?

Semua itu adalah fakta, bukti-bukti yang tak diragukan lagi kebenarannya, tapi kalau memang begitu, lalu bagaimana caranya seorang manusia biasa mampu melawan kakaknya yang diangkat sebagai Lucifer karena dia memiliki keahlian tinggi dalam memakai Mezabi no Chikara, dan bahkan lebih ahli dari Klan Bael yang notabene merupakan pemilik original kemampuan itu?

Petunjuk pertama Rias dapatkan dalam pertengkaran dengan Sona yang ia alami hampir setengah minggu kemarin. Dalam pertengkaran itu, Rias dan Sona yang sempat buta situasi bersiap saling serang dan menggunakan kekuatan mereka masing-masing di tengah-tengah sekolah yang seharusnya mereka jaga keutuhannya. Naruto yang di waktu itu mungkin merasakan firasat buruk berusaha menengahi, namun mereka telah terlanjur melepaskan sihir masing-masing. Rias dan Sona, yang dalam sekejab mata menyadari bahwa kekalapan mereka akan membuat orang yang telah menarik perhatian mereka berdua menjadi korban, hanya bisa menyaksikan serangan mereka menghantam Naruto dalam sebuah ledakan yang menyilaukan mata dan memekakkan telinga.

Rias berani bersumpah bahwa jantungnya sempat berhenti berdetak saat ia menyadari bahwa tindakan sembrononya mungkin telah membunuh dan memusnahkan satu-satunya laki-laki yang bisa membuatnya merasakan hal-hal yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Seiring kepulan asap yang mulai pupus, Rias tersadar bahwa matanya telah basah, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat, dan dia merasa ingin terisak.

Hanya saja, ketakutan Rias tak terbukti. Dia yang sudah hampir menangis pilu dibuat terkejut tak kepalang saat garis penglihatannya menangkap remaja berambut pirang itu masih berdiri di pusat ledakan. Pendar kebiruan terlihat membungkus seluruh tubuhnya dan mungkin itulah penyebab kenapa shinobi itu bisa bertahan hidup walaupun telah menerima serangan yang seharusnya sudah membuatnya musnah tanpa sisa walau cuma setitik debu itu. Akan tetapi, belum sempat Rias bernapas lega, hatinya kembali dipenuhi oleh rasa khawatir karena ketika sinar itu menghilang, Rias menyadari kalau jaket dan celana Naruto telah robek-robek di sana-sini dan wajahnya nampak meringis seperti sedang menahan rasa sakit yang hebat, sebelum tubuh itu terhuyung dan jatuh terjerembab ke belakang.

Rasa khawatir itu semakin menjadi-jadi saat Rias dan Sona melihat tubuh Naruto menegang sesaat sebelum mulutnya terbuka dan memuntahkan cairan merah kental yang muncrat ke udara, membasahi dagu dan mengotori pipinya dengan darah segar.

Rias tak tahu kenapa, tapi rasa khawatir itu berubah jadi rasa tak senang saat ia melihat Sona telah lebih dulu meraih Naruto dan merebahkan kepala pemuda itu di pangkuannya, serta rasa terkejut saat Rias mendapati bahwa mata sahabatnya turut berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya terus-menerus memanggil nama Naruto. Jujur, Rias sangat yakin bahwa inilah pertama kalinya ia melihat Sona menampakkan emosinya secara begitu terang-terangan.

Rasa tak senang itu berubah menjadi rasa kesal ketika Sona menolak mentah-mentah tuntutan Rias yang ingin agar remaja pirang tak sopan itu diserahkan ke bawah pengawasannya, menyebabkan pertengkaran mereka meningkat lagi menjadi perang mulut. Mereka baru berhenti saat mata mereka dipenuhi kilatan sinar keemasan, dan detik berikutnya, Naruto telah menghilang dari pandangan.

Butuh waktu sampai larut malam itu bagi Rias untuk menyadari betapa seriusnya peristiwa tadi. Kemampuan yang ia warisi dari Okaa-sama, Mezabi no Chikara, kekuatan yang sampai hari ini selalu berhasil memusnahkan apapun yang ditarget Rias telah gagal menembus energi apapun yang Naruto gunakan untuk melapisi tubuhnya saat itu. Memang, kalau menilik tubuh Naruto yang terluka parah, lapisan energi pelindung itu tak sepenuhnya bisa memblokir tenaga penghancur yang Rias lancarkan. Namun itu tak mengubah fakta bahwa Naruto telah melakukan sesuatu yang luar biasa, karena dia telah berhasil bertahan hidup walau kemampuan khusus Rias telah menghantamnya dengan telak.

Sembari melucuti pakaiannya satu persatu karena Rias hanya bisa tidur kalau tubuhnya tidak dibalut selembar baju pun, Rias membuat keputusan untuk melakukan penyelidikan tentang sejauh dan sehebat apa sebenarnya kemampuan shinobi itu.

Bukannya terpuaskan, rasa penasaran Rias malah dibuat semakin menjadi-jadi ketika besoknya, sosok dengan rambut pirang jabrik dan berantakan itu sama sekali tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Dan kenyataan bahwa Sona nampaknya juga mengincar orang yang sama adalah satu perkara lagi yang membuat Rias semakin kebat-kebit.

Dua puluh empat jam kembali berlalu dengan rasa penasaran dan hasrat kompetitif di hati Rias dan Sona yang menjadi semakin membara, dan ketika Naruto masuk sekolah keesokan harinya, emosi yang bergejolak dalam dada dua gadis Iblis itu membuat mereka melepaskan semua inhibisi dan mengerahkan semua sumber daya, baik itu diri sendiri atau anggota Peerage mereka, untuk memburu sang pemuda.

Ketika hampir sepuluh kaum Iblis hasil reinkarnasi Evil Pieces mengerahkan usaha sepanjang istirahat makan siang, Rias harus mengungkapkan bahwa menonton shinobi pirang yang kelabakan menghindari serbuan anggota OSIS dan Occult Kenkyu-bu itu entah kenapa terasa sangat menyenangkan, membuat Rias ingin menciptakan dan memainkan skenario-skenario di mana dia bisa membuat Naruto jatuh bangun, berguling-guling, bahkan terpental-pental di udara sekalian.

Sial bagi Rias, hari itu berakhir dengan kemenangan Sona, yang disebabkan karena ketua OSIS itu jauh lebih proaktif daripada Rias. Tapi sudah pasti Rias tak berniat untuk menyerah begitu saja, dia tak rela dan takkan membiarkan cowok pirang itu dimonopoli dan direbut cewek lain tanpa perlawanan.

...Tunggu, pikiran macam apa yang baru saja ada di kepalanya?! Mustahil! Kenapa juga dia harus peduli kalau cowok tak sopan itu direbut cewek lain?! Dia tidak—!

Oke, berhenti sampai di situ. Tarik napas dalam-dalam. Hembuskan.

Rias tak punya waktu untuk membiarkan pikirannya meleng ke mana-mana. Dia masih harus memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya tentang level keahlian Naruto, dan sebelum tujuan itu tercapai, pikiran lain yang kurang penting bisa dikesampingkan.

...Tapi nanti dulu memikirkan itu, prioritas utama yang paling penting dan harus mendapat perhatian penuh Rias saat ini adalah mengadakan pesta penyambutan bagi Asia yang bersedia menjadi anggota Peerage-nya. Rias sangat bersyukur karena kue tart berlapis krim dan berhias buah stroberi yang telah ia siapkan terlebih dahulu malam tadi akhirnya tidak menjadi sesuatu yang sia-sia.

Pesta meriah yang berlangsung selama beberapa jam itu berakhir ketika matahari sudah memancarkan cahaya kemerahan. Rias yang sekarang hanya tinggal sendirian di ruang klub telah duduk di meja kerjanya dan mulai menganyam benang-benang ide menjadi rencana yang akan ia andalkan untuk menangkap dan menyeret ninja yang tak sopan, namun entah mengapa sekaligus membuat Rias merasa dia bisa diandalkan itu ke ruang klub Occult Kenkyu-bu, di mana Rias bisa mengadakan interogasi, tes, eksperimen, atau entah apa lagi yang bisa dia lakukan. Tapi belum sempat ahli waris Klan Gremory itu membuat satu skenario, sebuah lingkaran magis yang menjadi penanda sihir transportasi kaum Iblis telah muncul di depannya.

Dia langsung mengenali pemilik rambut keperakan itu.

"Grayfia?"

~•~

Dengan sebuah hembusan napas panjang, Naruto berjalan menyusuri koridor Akademi Kuoh yang telah gelap setelah terbenamnya matahari. Tubuhnya memang sudah disembuhkan total oleh Asia, tapi itu tidak berarti stamina dan tenaganya sudah pulih, dan setelah seharian ia harus menjadi pesuruh (baca: diperbudak) Sona sebagai tebusan tindak pelecehan seksual yang Naruto lakukan pada Tomoe dan Reya, Naruto sudah siap untuk pulang dan langsung terkapar di ranjang.

Dia sudah hampir mencapai tangga yang akan membawanya ke lantai dua ketika pintu kelas di sampingnya terbuka cepat tanpa menimbulkan suara. Naruto menatap ke dalam kegelapan kelas itu sembari menelan ludah, dan ia sudah bersiap lari ketika sebentuk tangan berkulit putih pucat muncul mencengkeram lengan Naruto dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam.

"Hantu~!" Naruto dengan cepat beringsut ke sudut kelas sambil melindungi wajah dengan kedua lengan, sebelum mulai komat-kamit dengan secepat-cepatnya.

"Hei—"

"Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!" Dia bersujud dan menyembah-nyembah seperti orang kerasukan. "Ototku keras jadi dagingku pasti alot dan nggak enak! Aku juga belum mandi jadi rambutku pasti berminyak! Kumohon jangan makan aku!"

"Kau—"

Naruto sama sekali tidak membuat jeda dan mulai terisak. "Aku tidak mau jadi makanan hantu! Aku masih punya mimpi dan kewajiban! Aku masih belum pernah memborong ramen sewarung! Naskah Icha-Icha yang sudah kuedit juga belum kukirim ke penerbit! Setidaknya, aku tidak mau mati sebagai perjaka~!"

"Hei, kau—"

"Aku mau bertemu Iruka-sensei lagi! Aku juga mau bertemu Baa-chan lagi! Aku bahkan kangen sama Ero-sennin~!"

Kerah Naruto tiba-tiba dicekal dan dia mendapat satu tamparan untuk masing-masing pipi. Rasa takut berubah menjadi shock ketika ia mendapati bahwa seluruh tubuhnya masih utuh dan dia belum dirasuki atau dimakan oleh seorang roh pendendam.

Tapi kalau bukan hantu, lalu makhluk apa yang menariknya masuk ke ruang kelas kosong malam-malam begini?

Mata Naruto bertemu dengan rambut merah dan dua mata berwarna opal yang hanya berjerak sejengkal di depan wajahnya. "...Oh." dia tersadar. "Rupanya kau, Gremory."

"Hmph," Rias mendengus sembari melepaskan cekalannya dan membiarkan remaja pirang itu jatuh menggelosoh ke lantai karena tubuhnya lemas dari rasa lega. "Padahal kau bisa melawan Datenshi seperti mereka nggak ada apa-apanya, tapi baru segini saja kau sudah bertingkah seperti orang kesurupan."

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu kalau takut sama hantu itu sama sekali tidak keren," Naruto berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya yang sedikit berdebu. "Jadi kenapa kau menarikku ke ruang kelas kosong malam-malam begini? Sekedar informasi, kalau kau mencari penampakan supranatural, pelototi saja cermin dan lama-lama kau juga akan sadar kalau kau sedang melihat seorang Iblis."

Rias kembali mendengus, meski yang kali ini untuk menahan tawa. "Oh? Lalu kau sendiri? Apa yang kaulihat kalau kau bercermin?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Aku kan cuma manusia, jadi mana mungkin ada penampakan supranatural dalam cerminanku," Naruto menunjuk wajahnya. "Kau bisa lihat wajahku sekarang kan? Apa yang kau lihat?"

Rias pura-pura berpikir keras. "Muka bego dengan tanda lahir menyerupai kumis?"

Naruto bersidekap sambil mencemberutkan wajah. "Kelebihan kata 'bego' noh."

"Eh, masa iya? Kurasa pas-pas aja tuh."

"Kenapa kau selalu ngajak aku kelahi sih?"

"Kalau kau nggak suka, sopan sedikit dong sama aku."

Naruto menghela napas dan memijit batang hidungnya. "...Jadi menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan agar aku bisa 'sopan sedikit' padamu, Gremory?"

Rias mengumbang sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk, jari yang kemudian ia pakai untuk menunjuk ke wajah Naruto. "Ah, kau bisa mulai dengan memanggilku Rias!"

Yang disuruh hanya mengerutkan dahi. "Kau tahu kalau di negara ini memanggil nama depan itu dianggap menunjukkan keakraban dan hubungan dekat kan? Sopan di mananya kalau aku memanggilmu begitu?"

"...Ah," Rias membuang mukanya yang mulai diwarnai sedikit semburat merah. Dia memainkan dua jari telunjuknya selama beberapa saat sebelum mengeraskan postur dan menunjuk wajah Naruto lagi. "Aku tak peduli! Pokoknya mulai sekarang panggil aku Rias!"

"Oke, oke. Nggak usah teriak-teriak begitu dong," Naruto berhenti sebentar.

**(Play Kill la Kill OST – Gomen ne, Iiko ja Irarenai)**

"Rias."

Nama yang diucapkan dengan pelan itu ternyata begitu sarat efek samping sampai membuat wajah Rias penuh rona merah sampai pipinya terlihat menyala di kegelapan kelas kosong tersebut. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa suara yang agak sedikit serak khas remaja laki-laki dalam masa puber itu bisa mengandung efek yang sangat berbeda antara menyebutkan nama belakang atau nama depan dari orang yang sama.

"Rias?" Dan sekarang suara itu berisi nada khawatir, membuat jantung Rias berdegup sedikit lebih cepat saat tersadar bahwa rasa khawatir itu ditujukan pada_nya_. "Oi, Rias, ada apa?"

"O-oh," Rias terbata. "Aku—"

Dia tak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu menarik sebuah kursi sebelum memegang lengan Rias dan membantunya duduk pelan-pelan.

"Kau kenapa?" Naruto berlutut di depannya dan mulai mengamati setiap inci wajah Rias. "Kenapa wajahmu merah? Apa kau sedang sakit?"

Rias yang tidak terbiasa menerima perhatian sampai sebegitunya oleh seorang laki-laki yang benar-benar khawatir tanpa sedikitpun maksud tersembunyi, akhirnya hanya bisa terbata lagi. "A-aku..."

Rias mengeluarkan pekik tertahan ketika Naruto menyingsing poni rambut Rias dan mendekatkan wajahnya sampai dahi mereka bersentuhan. Rias merasa degup jantungnya sudah begitu kuat sampai debarannya bisa terdengar sampai ke telinga. Napasnya tercekat dan seluruh tubuhnya jadi terasa panas, sementara benaknya mulai diserang pikiran-pikiran tidak rasional.

Dia akhirnya mengerti kenapa Sona begitu gigih dalam usahanya memonopoli Naruto, karena sekarang Rias telah mengetahui bahwa menjadi sasaran perhatian shinobi pirang adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Padahal wajahmu semerah ini, tapi kau tidak demam..." selagi Naruto menggumam, mata Rias terpaku pada mata biru langit itu, sebelum turun ke arah bibir yang tidak sampai sepuluh senti terpisah dengan bibirnya sendiri. Rias yang tanpa sadar menjilat bibir merasakan tubuhnya mulai bergerak sendiri, memotong jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Naruto dengan sangat pelan-pelan sampai Rias akhirnya bisa merasakan ujung terluar permukaan bibir atas mereka sudah saling bersentuhan dan siap melakukan pertemuan.

Ketika wajah itu tiba-tiba menjauh, Rias hampir saja mengerang protes, dan pasti sudah melakukannya kalau saja akal sehatnya tidak kembali dan menyadarkan Rias tentang hal macam apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Tapi Rias lagi-lagi tak diberi kesempatan bahkan untuk merutuki dirinya sendiri karena Naruto telah menyelipkan tangannya di bawah kedua lutut Rias dan punggungnya sebelum menggendong gadis Iblis berambut merah itu dalam sebuah buaian.

"N-Namikaze?!" Rona merah padam di wajah Rias mencapai kekuatan penuh, dan jika menilik panas wajahnya, ahli waris Klan Gremory itu sangat yakin kalau ubun-ubunnya pasti sudah mendidih dan menguarkan uap. "A-apa yang kau—!"

"Jangan berontak," Naruto mengomel halus sambil memperbaiki posisi Rias dengan mengambungnya sedikit, membuat kepala gadis itu sekarang bersandar ke bahunya. "Kau memang tidak demam, tapi dengan wajah semerah itu, kurasa tak ada salahnya hati-hati." Naruto menelengkan kepalanya sedikit, membuat ujung dagunya bersentuhan dengan puncak kepala Rias. "Ruang UKS pasti sudah dikunci kalau sudah malam begini, jadi satu-satunya pilihanku adalah mengantarmu pulang."

"A-ah..." Rias kembali mengalami kesulitan membuat kata-kata. Gadis itu tengah sibuk membongkar memorinya dan mencari kapan terakhir kali dia diperlakukan seperti ini, hanya untuk semakin bertambah tersipu malu saat menyadari bahwa Naruto adalah laki-laki pertama yang memberinya pengalaman bertajuk [Digendong dalam Buaian].

"Jadi? Di mana rumahmu?"

Rias menelan ludah dan menarik sehela napas agar bicaranya tidak terlalu tersendat. "A-aku tinggal di bangunan tempat klub Occult Kenkyu-bu..."

"Oh, jadi masih di lingkungan sini. Bagus kalau begitu, masih masuk lingkup Hiraishin."

"T-tunggu...!" pancaran energi kecil dari tubuh Naruto membuat sang Iblis remaja sadar kalau shinobi itu akan melakukan jurus teleportasinya, membuat Rias cepat-cepat membuka mulut untuk menghentikannya, karena kalau Naruto membawa mereka berdua dengan Hiraishin, maka pengalaman ini akan selesai terlalu cepat. Rias memutar otak, mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang bisa ia katakan untuk merubah keputusan Naruto. "Jurus teleportasimu itu bisa membuat orang lain mual kan? Jadi bisakah kita jalan kaki saja ke sana?"

"Oh," Naruto sama sekali tidak menampakkan ekspresi keberatan, malah ia hanya tersenyum tipis. "Selama kau merasa nyaman, kurasa itu oke-oke saja."

Rias mengangguk dan menundukkan kepalanya sementara Naruto mulai berjalan dengan langkah yang ia ambil pelan-pelan agar tubuh Rias tak terguncang. Mereka baru saja keluar dari bangunan sekolah utama ketika Rias menarik perhatian Naruto dengan menarik kerah bajunya.

"Hei..." dia bicara tanpa menatap mata Naruto. "Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa menggendongku seperti ini?"

"Tentu saja," Naruto mengangguk tanpa keraguan. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau sama sekali tidak berat kok."

"Bukan itu maksudku..." sejujurnya, Rias merasa senang karena komentar Naruto itu, tapi hal yang dia tanyakan tidak menyangkut soal berat tubuhnya. "Bukannya tubuhmu masih terluka setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin lusa?"

"Oh, kalau soal itu, kau nggak usah khawatir. Asia sudah menyembuhkanku siang tadi," sahut Naruto ringan. "Lagipula, kejadian kemarin itu nggak buruk-buruk amat kok. Aku sudah pernah mengalami yang jauh lebih parah." Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Cukup sering, malah."

Rias akhirnya mendongak untuk mengamati wajah Naruto, mencoba mencari pertanda apakah pemuda itu hanya berbohong untuk meringankan rasa bersalah Rias. "Lebih parah? Pengalaman macam apa maksudmu?"

Melihat ekspresi di wajah bertanda lahir mirip kumis itu, Rias yakin kalau Naruto sedang tidak menggendongnya, dia pasti sudah menggaruk pipi. "Yah, sebagai contoh, saat aku masih dua belas tahun, aku pernah ditelan dan sempat dicerna oleh seekor ular raksasa."

Rias tertegun untuk beberapa saat. "...Ditelan?" dia berbisik dengan nada tak percaya. "...Sempat di_cerna_?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Panjang ular itu mungkin ada sekitar tiga puluh meter. Bekal onigiri yang tak sengaja kujatuhkan saat itu saja langsung meleleh kena asam perutnya. Gede dan ngeri deh pokoknya." shinobi remaja itu tersenyum malu-malu. "Untung saja kulitku tebal, jadi aku sempat menemukan jalan keluar sebelum mendapat nasib yang sama."

"Ular raksasa? Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?"

Mendengar respon bernada sangsi dari Rias itu, Naruto hanya balas menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat. "Kau adalah seorang Iblis yang datang dari dimensi lain. Kau bisa terbang dan pakai sihir. Kau punya artifak aneh berbentuk bidak-bidak catur yang bisa membangkitkan manusia, baik yang masih hidup atau sudah mati, menjadi Iblis untuk kau jadikan pelayan. Dan kau malah tidak percaya saat mendengar kalau di dunia ini ada ular raksasa?"

Sekarang giliran Rias yang buang muka. "Ehehe..." dia tersipu malu. "Kurasa aku hanya tak menyangka kalau di dunia manusia ada makhluk yang seperti itu."

"Kalau ular raksasa saja sudah membuatmu terkejut, aku tidak mau membayangkan bagaimana reaksimu saat bertemu kaum kodok, keong, dan ular yang berakal dan bisa bicara seperti manusia."

"...Ada juga yang seperti itu?" Rias mencicit.

"Atau Raja Kera berkulit sekeras berlian yang bisa berubah menjadi senjata tongkat." Naruto meneruskan, tak sadar kalau mata Rias terus melebar mendengarkan ceritanya. "Atau Tanuki setinggi puluhan meter yang seluruh tubuhnya terbuat dari pasir dan punya gaya bicara yang _funky_ abis. Atau—"

"Stop. Stop." Rias memohon sambil memijit pelipisnya. "Tolong berhenti sebentar. Kepalaku sudah mau pecah nih."

Naruto memandang gadis Iblis yang dirundung bingung itu dengan tatapan bersinar mengasihani. "Kalau segitu saja nyalimu sudah keok, kau nggak mungkin bertahan hidup seminggu di duniaku."

"Duniamu itu gila, tahu!" seru Rias sambil mencubit pipi Naruto dan menjewernya lebar-lebar ke samping.

"Shiapha jhuga yhang bhilangkh dhuniakhu wharhas?"

Rias melepaskan cubitannya dan menghela napas panjang seperti orang kelelahan. "...Jadi cuma itu pengalaman yang kau bilang lebih buruk dari apa yang terjadi kemarin lusa?"

"Oh, tentu saja tidak." Naruto menyahut cepat. "Semua tenketsu, atau bisa disebut juga titik energi, di tubuhku juga pernah ditotok. Rasanya kurang lebih seperti kalau ada urat nadimu yang pecah dan berdarah di dalam. Dan mengingat jumlah tenketsu-ku yang ditotok jumlahnya ada enam puluh empat biji, kau bisa bayangkan sendiri rasa sakitnya."

Nada santai Naruto tetap tak bisa mencegah Rias dari mengernyit saat membayangkan derita macam apa yang sudah dirasakan oleh shinobi pirang itu. Namun apa yang dikatakan Naruto selanjutnya hampir saja membuat Rias mengalami stroke.

"Satu kali, otot jantungku juga pernah robek dan sempat berhenti bekerja." lanjut Naruto dengan datar.

"...Jantung?" bisik Rias, tangannya tanpa sadar bergerak meraba bagian dada kiri Naruto di mana ia bisa memastikan kalau organ itu masih berdetak. "...Jantungmu robek?"

Naruto mengangguk untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kurasa itulah pertama kalinya aku benar-benar sekarat dan hampir saja tidak selamat."

"...Kenapa kau bisa setenang ini?" Rias bertanya dengan suara yang tak lebih nyaring dari sebuah bisikan. "Kau sudah hampir mati. Kenapa kau masih bisa menceritakannya dengan tenang seperti ini...?"

"Sekarat atau hampir mati tidak masalah bagiku," Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Karena saat itu aku berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang."

Naruto tersenyum, senyuman tipis yang sama persis dengan apa yang Rias lihat dua malam silam setelah Sirzechs membongkar rencana Naruto untuk mengorbankan dirinya demi membersihkan nama Rias dan meringankan hukuman Issei. Mata biru langit yang memancarkan kehangatan dan kebaikan hati tanpa pamrih itu menoleh ke Rias, membuat gadis Iblis itu teringat dan menyadari kemuliaan macam apa yang tersimpan dalam jiwa remaja yang menggendongnya itu.

"Alasan apa lagi yang kuperlukan?"

Entah mengapa, Rias ingin berdoa pada Tuhan agar Dia mau memperpanjang jarak yang harus mereka jalani untuk mencapai tujuan agar dia bisa lebih lama berada dalam buaian Naruto.

~•~

Naruto menurunkan Rias dari gendongannya dengan perhatian dan kehati-hatian yang sama seperti yang telah ia tunjukkan sepanjang perjalanan dari gedung sekolah utama ke bangunan sekolah lama ini. Dia yang terlalu berkonsentrasi agar Rias tak sampai merasa tak nyaman sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa sebuah ekspresi kecewa telah terpasang di paras gadis Iblis yang sebenarnya enggan mengakhiri sesi menyenangkan itu.

"Oke," Naruto kembali berlutut di depan gadis itu sembari mengamati wajahnya dengan teliti. "Ah, wajahmu masih merah," tanpa menyadari bahwa justru tatapannya lah yang menciptakan rona di wajah Rias, Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh dahi Rias untuk mengukur temperatur tubuh gadis Iblis itu.

Dahinya berkerut. "Aku benar-benar nggak tahu kau sedang sakit apa, Rias. Wajahmu merah tapi kau nggak demam. Kau tidak bersin-bersin atau batuk, hidungmu juga tidak ingusan jadi kau juga tidak sedang flu." Dia berdiri lagi. "Apa ada obat yang kau perlukan? Malam belum larut jadi aku yakin masih ada apotek yang buka."

Rias menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Kurasa aku hanya perlu istirahat."

Naruto nampak tidak puas. "Yakin? Aku bisa belikan tanpa harus lama-lama kok."

Rias mengangguk lagi. "Aku yakin."

Naruto mengamati gadis berambut merah yang duduk di ranjang di depannya itu untuk beberapa detik ekstra, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangkat bahu sambil menghembuskan napas. "Kalau kau pikir begitu, aku tak akan protes." Dia berlutut lagi. "Bagaimana kalau makan? Aku memang tidak terlalu pintar memasak tapi setidaknya aku tahu cara membuat bubur atau sup ayam yang kualitasnya masuk di atas rata-rata. Atau kau haus? Mau minum, teh, kopi, susu? Teh susu? Kopi susu? Aku juga bisa membuatkan wedang jahe kalau kau mau." Naruto terus mencerca Rias dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan. "Atau mungkin kau mau mandi? Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menyiapkan air panas supaya kau bisa berenda—"

Rias menghentikan serbuan khawatir Naruto dengan mencubit sebelah pipi pemuda pirang itu. "Cukup, Namikaze." Rias sebenarnya sangat senang diperlakukan seperti itu, karena seingatnya Okaa-sama saja tak pernah menunjukkan perhatian tingkat tinggi seperti yang telah ditunjukkan Naruto setelah Rias menginjak usia remaja. Hanya saja, perhatian berlebih itu membuatnya jadi agak kikuk.

Rias melepaskan cubitannya dan menghela napas. "Ada apa sih denganmu? Kau ini seperti tak pernah melihat orang lain sakit saja."

"Ah, maaf." Naruto mengusap tengkuknya malu-malu. "Aku kebiasaan."

Ada sesuatu dalam suara Naruto yang membuat Rias merasa penasaran. "Kebiasaan?"

Naruto buang muka. "...Jangan dipikirkan. Bukan apa-apa kok." Senyum Naruto berikutnya nampak sedikit dipaksakan. "Jadi kau mau apa? Makan? Minum? Atau mandi?"

Mendengar kalimat yang jelas-jelas dimaksudkan untuk mengubah topik itu, Rias hanya bersidekap dan melotot ke arah Naruto dengan sorot mata setajam mungkin. Pemuda itu nampak kikuk kalau Rias menebak dengan benar arti tindakannya menggaruk kepala, dan tidak berapa lama kemudian, Naruto akhirnya pasrah dengan sebuah hembusan napas panjang.

"Aku hidup sendirian, oke?" walau nada suara itu terdengar datar, Rias bisa menemukan bahwa ada sedikit kepahitan yang tersembunyi di dalamnya. "Baik itu urusan makan, membersihkan rumah, menyapu halaman, mencuci baju, menyiapkan makan, atau memanaskan air bak mandi, semua itu harus kuurus sendiri." Pandangannya jadi menerawang. "Aku ingat, tiap sekali aku sakit, aku selalu berharap ada orang yang mengurusku. Makanya setiap kali aku melihat orang lain yang sakit, aku jadi ingin mengurus mereka, supaya mereka tak harus merasakan apa yang harus kurasakan dulu."

Kalau kau ragu dengan kebenaran informasi itu, maka tanya saja Jiraiya. Pertama kali petapa tua itu sakit dalam pengembaraan mereka, Naruto benar-benar kalang kabut seperti ibu rumah tangga yang khawatir pada anak satu-satunya ketika sebenarnya Jiraiya hanya menderita flu ringan, membuat sang Gama Sennin jadi benar-benar memperhatikan kondisi tubuhnya karena tak mau membuat sang murid khawatir setengah mati sampai jadi seperti ayam kehilangan kepala.

"...Sendirian?" Rias berbisik dengan suara yang jadi sedikit serak. "Sejak kapan kau...?"

Naruto bergerak gelisah untuk beberapa saat sebelum menjawab sembari membuang muka. "Dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu," dia berkata pelan. "Aku sudah jadi yatim piatu sejak umurku lima tahun."

Saat itu, tak ada yang Rias inginkan lebih dari menghambur ke depan dan mendekap pemuda yang terlihat sangat kesepian itu. Rias yang sejak kecil telah dikelilingi keluarga, dengan ayah dan kakak yang sangat memanjakannya, sama sekali tak bisa membayangkan kehidupan seperti apa yang telah Naruto lalui jika dia harus tumbuh besar sebatang kara tanpa siapapun yang mengurusnya. Mata Rias yang mulai basah menatap Naruto, melihat bahunya yang merosot dan punggungnya yang sedikit membungkuk, dan walaupun remaja pirang itu bertubuh lebih besar dan sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, entah kenapa Rias hanya bisa melihat seorang anak kecil kesepian yang telah terpaksa tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang orangtua dan saudara.

Rias tahu bahwa saat ini dia tak boleh diam saja. Insting keibuannya yang tergelitik dan bangkit membuat ahli waris Klan Gremory itu mengulurkan tangannya dan meraup kepala Naruto yang masih berlutut ke dalam dekapannya.

"Rias?" suara Naruto terdengar sedikit teredam karena wajah pemuda itu sekarang terbenam di dada Rias.

Rias tak menyahut, karena ia yakin jawaban seperti apapun pasti hanya akan menyebabkan shinobi dengan masa kecil miris itu menutup dirinya lagi. Rias mengeratkan dekapannya dengan satu tangan, sedangkan satu tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk membelai dan menyisir rambut pirang yang jabrik dan berantakan itu.

Rias baru buka suara setelah beberapa lama, tepat setelah ia merasakan tubuh Naruto yang melemas seakan-akan mempercayakan dirinya pada Rias. "Kau mungkin cukup kuat untuk mengatasi masalahmu sendiri," dia berbisik sambil meletakkan pipinya di puncak kepala Naruto. "Tapi kalau kau perlu bantuan, jangan malu-malu untuk datang dan meminta tolong padaku, mengerti?"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya untuk bisa membalas tatapan Rias, dan seperti anak kecil yang polos dan patuh, remaja berusia lima belas tahun itu mengangguk pelan.

Rias tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Naruto untuk satu kali terakhir. "Kau bisa pulang, dan tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku hanya butuh tidur."

Rencananya untuk memutus pertunangan yang tak ia inginkan dengan memberikan keperawanannya pada laki-laki lain harus dipupuskan. Padahal dia sangat yakin dia akan berhasil ketika dia menarik Naruto ke ruang kelas kosong itu, tapi setelah mendengar sedikit kisah kehidupan sang remaja pirang, Rias takkan pernah bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri kalau dia sampai memanfaatkan manusia berjiwa mulia itu hanya untuk kepentingannya sendiri.

Dia melihat Naruto terus mengamatinya untuk beberapa detik sebelum pemuda itu bangkit dan berbalik, berjalan dengan langkah-langkah pelan namun pasti menuju pintu kamar tidur Rias. Rias baru saja berniat merebahkan badan dan memikirkan rencana lain yang tidak menyangkut memanfaatkan orang lain ketika ia mendengar suara dari Naruto yang masih memegangi kenop pintu.

"Kau berkata agar aku datang padamu kalau aku punya masalah, tapi kau sendiri tidak memberitahukan masalahmu padaku." seluruh postur tubuh Rias mengeras, tak menyangka bahwa remaja yang berdiri membelakanginya itu bisa dengan sangat mudah mengetahui bahwa ada sesuatu yang membebani jiwa Rias. "Tapi tidak masalah. Aku bisa mengerti kalau kau harus merahasiakan beberapa hal dari orang asing sepertiku."

Rias ingin menyanggah dan mengatakan bahwa Naruto bukanlah 'orang asing', tapi seisi mulutnya telah menjadi kelu dan tak bisa dipakai untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"Tapi ada satu hal lagi yang harus kautahu tentangku. Aku adalah Namikaze Naruto, seorang manusia yang tidak sopan dan suka ikut campur urusan orang." Rias melihat Naruto melangkah melewati ambang pintu. Matanya melebar saat tersadar bahwa punggung Naruto terlihat sangat lebar, dan kembali mengingatkannya bahwa pemilik punggung itu adalah orang yang selalu bisa diandalkan. "Kau mungkin tidak ingin meminta karena tidak mau menyusahkan orang lain, kau mungkin tidak ingin meminta karena masalahmu terlalu berat, tapi setidaknya, ketahuilah satu hal, Rias Gremory."

Sebelum pintu tertutup, Rias mendengar kalimat terakhir Naruto malam itu. "Namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto, _Konoha no Koganei Senkou_."

"Dan aku pasti akan datang saat kau membutuhkan bantuan atau pertolongan."

~•~

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Rias mendengar erangan tertahan dari pria Iblis berambut pirang lurus yang telah ditentukan oleh orangtua sang ahli waris Klan Gremory sebagai tunangannya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya juga, suara penuh rasa frustrasi tersebut berhenti di tengah jalan ketika kepala sang pemilik suara digilas habis oleh sebuah bola energi bertenaga penghancur tinggi yang membuat semua hati menjadi gentar hanya dengan mendengar suara desingannya yang seperti jet pesawat terbang.

Pemakai jurus itu sendiri kini berdiri menjulang di hadapan tubuh musuhnya yang tak berkepala, tangan kirinya terkulai santai di samping tubuh sementara tangan kanannya terangkat dengan jari-jari melengkung membentuk setengah cengkeraman. Biru langit yang seharusnya hangat dan menyiratkan kebaikan hati tanpa pamrih yang menjadi ciri khas pemiliknya kini hanya memancarkan tatapan sedingin gletser, sebuah delikan yang mampu membekukan dan mengubur segalanya di bawah timbunan es dan salju yang takkan memberi ampunan maupun kompromi. Sorotan matanya yang tajam dan kosong tanpa menyimpan perasaan sama sekali tak menunjukkan gentar walau leher lawannya yang buntung mengeluarkan percikan api pertanda bahwa tubuh yang seharusnya sudah mati itu akan segera kembali ke kondisi semula, sebuah kemampuan khusus Klan Phenex yang bisa menyembuhkan diri mereka dari segala macam luka sampai-sampai mereka mendapat julukan Iblis Abadi.

Rias Gremory, ahli waris Klan Gremory yang dianggap sebagai salah satu klan terkuat di kalangan pendiam Meikai, terutama setelah kakaknya Sirzechs mendapatkan gelar Lucifer, akhirnya tahu arti sesungguhnya dari [Teror] dan [Ketakutan]. Dan Rias sama sekali tak merasa ragu atau enggan untuk menyatakan bahwa merasakan dua emosi yang mengguncang hati itu adalah sesuatu yang lumrah bagi siapapun yang harus menyaksikan Namikaze Naruto ketika dia sedang [Marah].

~•~

Rias sama sekali tidak mengira, apalagi mengharapkan hal seperti itu akan terjadi.

Awal peristiwa yang terjadi siang hari berikutnya itu sebenarnya sudah mengisi benak Rias untuk waktu beberapa lama, dimulai ketika Grayfia datang ke ruang klubnya ketika ia sedang sendirian kemarin dan mengabarkan bahwa tunangannya, Riser Phenex, akan datang berkunjung ke dunia manusia. Dia bahkan sudah menyiapkan respon untuk pria Iblis tak tahu malu yang selalu berusaha menggerayangi tubuhnya dalam setiap kesempatan itu. Bahkan ketika Riser, yang arogansinya cukup terkenal di kalangan pendiam Meikai, menyambut provokasi Rias dengan sebuah ancaman kekerasan, Rias sama sekali tak terguncang karena itupun masih termasuk ke dalam rencananya agar Grayfia, yang juga berada di ruang klub Occult Kenkyu-bu saat itu, melerai mereka sebelum perkelahian terjadi serta memberi usulan agar konfrontasi itu diselesaikan dengan Rating Game di mana Rias memiliki kesempatan untuk mengakhiri pertunangan yang sama sekali tidak ia inginkan itu.

Namun terdapat satu kalkulasi keliru dalam rencana Rias yang seharusnya tidak memiliki celah itu. Dia sama sekali lupa bahwa di lingkungan Akademi Kuoh tidak hanya terdapat Sona yang telah mengetahui rencananya, tapi juga seorang shinobi yang bisa merasakan Youki, dan dia tak menyangka bahwa ketika Riser mengeluarkan sayap apinya, pancaran energi dari putra ketiga Klan Phenex itu ternyata cukup kuat untuk dirasakan bahkan oleh remaja pirang yang seharusnya berada di bangunan utama sekolah Kuoh.

"Akan kubawa kau kembali ke Meikai—"

Namikaze Naruto, remaja yang entah mengapa sering sekali berhasil membuat Rias habis kesabaran, shinobi yang membuat Rias merasakan sensasi aneh dalam hatinya tiap kali dia memandangnya, dan manusia yang telah berjanji untuk datang saat Rias butuh pertolongan, mendobrak masuk ke ruang klub.

"—walaupun aku harus menyeretmu dengan paksa dan membakar habis semua pelayanmu sampai mereka tinggal arang."

Tapi sang ahli waris Klan Gremory sudah tak lagi mendengarkan, karena saat itu perhatiannya telah teralih ke arah shinobi yang berdiri di pintu masuk ruang klub dan melihat mata biru langitnya menatap Rias dengan sinar khawatir. Tidak kurang dari satu detik kemudian, Rias menyaksikan ekspresi khawatir itu berubah menjadi keras, matanya yang semula bersinar cemas menjadi tajam dan dingin ketika Naruto akhirnya mencerna fakta bahwa pria dengan sayap terbuat dari api dan sedang berdiri di tengah ruangan itu telah mengancam Rias dan Peerage-nya.

Peerage yang berisi orang-orang berharga Rias. Peerage yang sekarang juga beranggotakan Issei dan Asia.

**(Play Ao no Exorcist ****OST – Core Pride**)

Tak ada satupun orang di ruangan itu yang mampu mengeluarkan suara. Mereka hanya sempat melihat selarik kilatan sinar keemasan sebelum tubuh Riser tiba-tiba saja terpental dengan kecepatan tinggi dan meremukkan dinding ruangan yang dihampirinya. Iblis-Iblis lain di ruangan itu baru saja memutar kepala dan Riser bahkan belum sempat menyuarakan keterkejutannya ketika sosok Naruto kembali muncul di depan putra ketiga Klan Phenex itu dengan gerakan yang tak tertangkap mata, sebentuk bola dari energi murni mengambang di depan tangan kanannya yang kemudian ia hantamkan ke perut Riser, sebuah jurus mematikan yang mengakibatkan muncratnya darah, hancurnya dinding, dan terpentalnya tubuh sang pria Iblis ke halaman depan bangunan sekolah lama yang menjadi ruang klub sekaligus markas Rias.

Rias kembali tak sempat mengucapkan walau cuma satu kata karena Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sampingnya itu telah terlebih dahulu melesat maju, niat untuk memburu Riser terpancar dari warna biru langit yang kini telah bercahaya, serta sorotan mata yang menjanjikan tumpahnya darah dan datangnya kematian.

Ada jeda selama beberapa detik yang tercipta di ruang klub Occult Kenkyu-bu karena penghuninya telah dibuat begitu shock dengan perkembangan situasi yang sama sekali tidak mereka antisipasi.

"Manusia kepara—Aaahk!"

Keheningan sejenak itu langsung pecah ketika mereka mendengar Riser melepaskan raungan marah yang lagi-lagi tidak sempat selesai karena kedengarannya pemilik suara dibuat menerima sesuatu yang harus ia ekspresikan dengan jeritan kesakitan.

Kembali tercipta jeda selama satu detik ekstra sebelum akhirnya Rias, Peerage-nya, dan Grayfia terbebas dari rasa terkejut yang melumpuhkan badan, memungkinkan mereka untuk bergegas menghampiri lubang besar di dinding demi melihat apa gerangan yang telah terjadi antara seorang manusia dan Iblis yang sedang bertarung di luar sana.

Namun pemandangan yang mereka dapati kembali membuat kelompok itu tertegun.

Naruto berdiri hanya satu langkah di depan Riser yang kini telentang di tanah, dan semua kaum Iblis yang memiliki mata jeli dapat melihat bahwa di tubuh pria Iblis itu terdapat luka-luka berjumlah tepat delapan buah. Menusuk hati dan paru-paru, menikam sela selangkangan dan ginjal, membelah tulang belakang dan leher, serta menembus jantung dan batok kepala, luka-luka mematikan yang jelas datang dari mana ketika mereka melihat kunai berlumuran darah yang masih tergenggam di tangan kiri Naruto.

Akan tetapi, kemampuan khusus yang dimiliki oleh semua anggota Klan Phenex dan membuat mereka mendapat julukan [Iblis Abadi] kembali menunjukkan tajinya. Cidera parah dan mematikan di sekujur tubuh Riser yang seharusnya sudah mencabut nyawa makhluk hidup lain membuncahkan api berkobar yang menjadi pertanda dimulainya regenerasi, dan tidak sampai tiga hitungan berselang, Riser sudah tegak berdiri dengan kondisi tubuh yang telah kembali ke keadaan semula seakan-akan dia tak pernah terluka.

Namun saat melihat kemampuan regenerasi tingkat tinggi yang seringkali telah membuat nyali lawan ciut itu, Naruto hanya mengangkat sebelah alis sebelum dirinya kembali lenyap dari pandangan. Rias dan hampir semua kaum Iblis yang menjadi penonton pertarungan itu berani bersumpah bahwa mereka telah menyaksikan sedikitnya lima kilatan sinar keemasan yang berlalu dalam satu kedipan mata, dan ketika sosok Naruto kembali muncul dalam pandangan, Riser telah terkapar di tanah dengan luka-luka yang sama seperti yang telah dia derita tidak sampai setengah menit silam.

Riser hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk sembuh dari cideranya lagi, dan tak seperti yang sudah-sudah, kali ini Naruto tak nampak membuat gerakan menyerang dan hanya memandangi lawannya sembari sedikit menyipitkan mata. Pria Iblis itu menggeram garang seperti binatang buas sembari mengobarkan Youki yang dia jadikan sebagai sumber tenaga untuk kobaran api yang muncul di tangannya kemudian. "Keparat!"

Ekspresi wajah Riser berkeriut seperti orang kalap selagi ia membombardir musuhnya dengan melontarkan buncahan demi buncahan api membara yang membuat Naruto harus jumpalitan kesana kemari demi menghindari serangan dan mempertahankan kelangsungan hidupnya, sebuah aksi yang Riser sertai dengan tawa meremehkan dan seruan mengejek.

"Kenapa kau sekarang hanya menghindar, hah?! Apa kau takut?!" Rasa percaya diri bahwa dia takkan bisa dikalahkan membuat Riser menghentikan serangannya sejenak agar Naruto bisa mendengar suara tawanya yang arogan tanpa gangguan. "Bagaimana rasanya melawan musuh yang tak bisa mati?! Apa sekarang nyalimu sudah ciut?!"

Rias melihat Naruto menegakkan posisi tanpa menyahut, matanya yang berwarna opal mengamati dengan tatapan tak berkedip ke arah Naruto yang menyentuh pergelangan tangan kanannya dengan telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kiri. Kepulan asap kecil yang tak ketahuan datangnya dari mana tercipta dan tiba-tiba saja dua tangan Naruto telah menggenggam empat kunai bercabang tiga.

Riser yang merasa bahwa usaha apapun yang dilakukan musuhnya pasti akan berakhir sia-sia hanya menyaksikan sementara Naruto mengiris permukaan telapak tangannya dan melumuri empat pisau aneh bercabang tiga miliknya itu dengan darah.

Dengan tangan yang masing-masing menggenggam dua kunai yang basah oleh darah, Naruto mengangkat wajah dan untuk pertama kalinya buka suara. "Apa ini pertama kalinya kau melawan seorang shinobi?"

Riser hanya bisa tertegun saat ia dilempari pertanyaan yang sama sekali tak disangka itu. "...Hah?"

Naruto tidak tersenyum ataupun merengut. "Kalau begitu kau harus tahu satu hal." Shinobi pirang itu hanya kembali bicara dengan suara datar yang tidak menyimpan emosi walau hanya sejumput. "Membiarkan seorang shinobi melakukan persiapan tanpa gangguan," kuda-kuda tubuh Naruto merendah. "Adalah sebuah tindakan yang hanya akan berujung pada penyesalan atau kematian."

Empat kilatan sinar keemasan beruntun kembali memenuhi pandangan, baik di mata penonton maupun sang lawan, dan tidak sampai dua detik berikutnya empat kunai bercabang tiga dan berlumuran darah yang tadi berada dalam genggaman Naruto telah tertanam di tanah sampai pangkal pisaunya, mengelilingi Riser dalam formasi segi empat dengan luas lima belas kali lima belas meter persegi. Perhatian Risei yang belum sempat selesai mengamati sekelilingnya harus teralih ketika matanya menangkap kilatan sinar di atas kepala, dan saat ia mendongak, sosok Naruto telah berada di atasnya dengan jurus berbentuk bola Chakra super padat yang siap dilancarkan mengambang di telapak tangan kanannya yang terbuka.

Rentetan serbuan itu berakhir dengan serangan yang menghancurkan setengah tubuh Riser, mulai dari bahu sampai ke pinggul kanan, menciptakan pemandangan menjijikkan yang pasti bisa membuat orang dengan mental lemah langsung mual hanya dengan melihatnya. Sang shinobi sendiri tidak menampakkan walau seserat rasa puas dengan keberhasilan serangannya, dia hanya memilih untuk melompat mundur hingga dia sekarang berdiri terpisah dari tubuh yang hanya tersisa setengah itu dengan jarak setidaknya lima belas langkah.

Iblis yang entah sudah berusia berapa tahun itu hanya tertawa seakan-akan serangan Naruto sama sekali tidak menyakitinya. "Cuma segini?! Setelah omongan sombong itu, cuma sebatas inikah kemampuan yang bisa kau tunjukkan?!" Riser mendengus sementara setengah tubuhnya yang hilang kembali mulai tumbuh kembali dengan munculnya buncahan api regenerasi. "Kukira aku akan mendapatkan perlawanan sengit, tapi ternyata cuma—"

Kalimat Riser menerima selaan ketika Naruto merendahkan tubuh dan menepukkan tangan di depan wajahnya. Suara yang keluar dari Naruto kemudian hanya berupa bisikan datar dan pelan, namun entah mengapa bisa terdengar di seantero halaman.

"_Fuuin: Fuuka Houin."_

Rias dan semua penonton pertarungan melihat semacam sinar putih kebiruan memancar dari keempat kunai yang mengelilingi Riser sebelum susunan aksara-aksara berwarna hitam yang belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya tertulis di tanah dan rumput tempat empat kunai bercabang tiga itu tertanam. Delapan pasang mata melebar sempurna ketika simbol-simbol itu turut bercahaya, dan rasa penasaran mereka terpuaskan bersamaan dengan kemunculan rasa shock ketika mereka melihat api dari proses kemampuan regenerasi tubuh Riser mengalir menjadi empat arus kobaran api dan mengarah ke pusat segel-segel yang terlukis di tanah.

Fuuka Houin (Fire Sealing Method), Fuuinjutsu aliran Uzumaki yang Naruto pelajari dari Jiraiya. Fuuin yang berfungsi menyegel api dengan bentuk, ukuran, dan jenis apapun, sebuah segel yang bahkan mampu memerangkap api Amaterasu Klan Uchiha yang konon bisa membakar segala ciptaan Tuhan di dunia.

Riser yang bisa melihat bahwa kecepatan regenerasinya telah menurun pesat membuka mulut untuk menyerukan rasa tidak percaya dan panik yang mulai mengisi seluk beluk sanubarinya, tapi sebelum dia sempat membuat suara, Naruto telah merentangkan tangan kanannya ke arah sang lawan dalam setengah cengkeraman dan mengucapkan nama jurusnya yang berikutnya.

"_Fuuin: Zettai Kyuushi." _

Susunan Aksara Semesta yang berderet menjadi dua garis berbentuk palang atau silang, tergantung dari arah mana mata memandang, tercipta dari cipratan-cipratan darah yang ada di sekeliling kaki Riser. Grayfia, Rias, beserta semua anggota Peerage-nya melihat mata pria Iblis itu melebar dan pupilnya mengalami dilatasi total saat seluruh tubuhnya dari ujung kaki sampai puncak kepala mengeras, dan dari bagaimana postur Riser yang terus bergetar, mereka tersadar bahwa putra ketiga dari Klan Phenex itu telah dibuat tak mampu bergerak dan tak berdaya.

"A-apa yang sudah kau lakukan...?" Mata pria Iblis itu nampak mengernyit seakan-akan sedang mengeluarkan usaha luar biasa hanya untuk sekedar mengeluarkan kata-kata.

Zettai Kyuushi (Absolute Dormancy), Fuuinjutsu aliran Namikaze dengan fungsi menyegel konsep [Gerakan] dari semua engsel dan sendi yang ada di dalam tubuh makhluk hidup, selama mereka memiliki tulang. Dan bagi kaum Iblis penghuni Meikai yang mempunyai anatomi serupa manusia, itu berarti tubuh mereka akan terimobilisasi total, tak ubahnya seperti patung batu, karena semua sendi mereka berhenti bekerja saat mereka menjadi korban segel yang telah Naruto ciptakan sendiri itu. Fakta bahwa Riser masih bisa bicara meskipun seharusnya engsel rahang laki-laki itu telah mengalami imobilisasi total adalah bukti bahwa anggota Klan Phenex dan tunangan Rias itu cukup kuat untuk mendistorsi sebagian fungsi segel yang telah memerangkapnya.

Dari semua pengalaman Naruto, satu-satunya orang yang bisa melawan pengaruh Zettai Kyuushi yang telah Naruto sempurnakan hanyalah Shishou-nya seorang. Untuk itu, dan _hanya_ untuk itu, dia bisa memberi secercah hormat pada Iblis yang telah mengancam Peerage Rias ini.

Sayang bagi Riser, hanya sedikit hormat tidaklah cukup bagi Naruto untuk mengampuninya.

"Sebagai seorang Iblis, padahal kau cukup kuat untuk membuat tulangku rengat hanya dengan sekali pukulan telak." Naruto mulai berjalan maju dengan langkah-langkah yang terlihat santai namun pasti. "Sebagai seorang Iblis, padahal kau bisa membakar habis tubuhku hanya dengan satu serangan sihir api yang tepat sasaran." Suaranya tetap datar dan pelan, namun kali ini semua orang yang mendengarkan dapat merasakan gelimang _besi _yang tersembunyi di dalamnya. "Tapi walau kau punya semua kemampuan itu, walau kau punya semua _kekuatan _itu, kau malah bersikap arogan. Begitu banyak kesempatan yang bisa kau gunakan untuk menyerangku, begitu banyak waktu yang bisa kau manfaatkan untuk mencoba mengalahkanku, tapi kau malah berhenti untuk _tertawa_, dan membiarkanku melakukan persiapan tanpa gangguan."

Salah satu poin paling penting yang seringkali ditekankan Jiraiya selama latihan Naruto: [Apalah artinya kekuatan setinggi langit kalau pemiliknya terlalu bodoh dan sombong untuk menggunakannya?]

"Kau sudah membuatku _kecewa_," Ia tiba di depan sang lawan. "Dan bahkan sebelum itu, kau sudah membuatku _marah_." Andai Riser bisa bergerak maka dia pasti sudah berjengit saat mendengar desisan murka yang penuh dengan rasa muak itu, satu-satunya momen di mana Naruto terang-terangan menunjukkan emosi di sepanjang pertarungan. "Gertakkan gigimu kuat-kuat, _Iblis_, karena sekarang kau akan membayar setelah membuatku _marah_."

Mata Riser melebar sempurna saat sebentuk bola energi super padat yang merupakan hasil Keitai Henka (Shape Transformation) Chakra level tertinggi dan mengeluarkan suara berdesing nyaring seperti jet pesawat terbang tercipta di tangan kanan Naruto yang terangkat, mengambang di atas telapak tangan yang membentuk setengah cengkeraman.

"Padamu yang sudah berani datang ke dunia ini dan mengancam Rias beserta Peerage-nya." Naruto menarik tangan kanannya dalam persiapan untuk melancarkan serangan. "Aku cuma mau bertanya satu hal."

Nada suara Naruto yang datar berubah menjadi dingin dan mematikan.

"**Berapa kali aku harus membunuhmu?"**

~•~

Rasa penasaran tak tertahankan yang telah Rias simpan selama tiga hari terakhir setelah mendengar cerita bahwa kakaknya, Sirzechs Lucifer, bisa disaingi oleh seorang manusia, rasa ingin tahu yang terus membuatnya memburu seorang siswa Akademi Kuoh karena ingin tahu kemampuan sesungguhnya dari keturunan rival kakaknya yang telah terbukti bisa menandingi Malaikat-Malaikat yang telah jatuh dari Surga, akhirnya terpuaskan melalui sebuah peristiwa yang sama sekali tidak ada dalam rencananya.

Rias akhirnya sadar betapa berbahaya, betapa _mematikan_ remaja pirang yang selalu memancarkan sinar dingin dan kalkulatif melalui matanya dalam pertempuran itu. Dia telah menyaksikan bagaimana Naruto menyarangkan luka-luka mematikan dalam hitungan _detik_, serangan yang pasti telah membunuh sang lawan andai musuhnya bukan Riser yang mewarisi kemampuan regenerasi level tinggi dari Klan Phenex. Rias akhirnya tahu bahwa teman sekelas Pion terbarunya itu adalah seorang petarung yang _sama sekali _tidak boleh diremehkan, karena sekali dia bertempur serius, Rias sangat yakin bahwa palu hakim telah diketok dan musuhnya hanya tinggal menunggu kematian.

Setelah melihatnya sendiri, rasa hormat Rias pada kakaknya meningkat dan semakin menjadi-jadi, karena Sirzechs telah berhasil selamat melalui serangan-serangan ayah Naruto yang ia duga lebih ahli dan lebih mengerikan lagi dalam aspek keahlian bertarungnya, jika apa yang tersirat dalam cerita Sirzechs telah ia simpulkan dengan benar. Rias sendiri bisa berkata pasti bahwa jika sampai dia yang menjadi sasaran metode serangan yang secepat kilat dan seberuntun bulir hujan lebat itu, dia takkan bisa bertahan hidup lebih dari lima detik. Tidak kepalang tanggung, jika melihat bagaimana Grayfia menyaksikan pertempuran antar Naruto dan Riser seperti orang yang terpukau, Rias sangat yakin kalau Ratu kakaknya itu juga berpikiran bahwa dia takkan mampu menang melawan jurus teleportasi yang belasan tingkat lebih berbahaya dari sihir yang kaum mereka miliki itu.

Naruto mungkin telah mengakui bahwa kekuatan fisik kaum Iblis bisa merengatkan tulangnya sekali pukul, dan kekuatan sihir mereka bisa menghabisinya dalam sekejab, tapi apa gunanya semua kekuatan itu kalau panca indera mereka yang notabene beberapa kali lipat lebih jeli dari panca indera manusia sama sekali tak bisa menangkap gerakan musuhnya? Bagaimana caranya serangan mereka bisa tepat sasaran kalau lawan mereka punya jurus teleportasi yang membuatnya bisa berpindah tempat beberapa kali hanya dalam satu kedipan mata? Bagaimana caranya mereka bisa menang kalau lawan mereka yang hanya seorang _manusia_ bisa melancarkan serangan mematikan dari belasan arah hanya dalam tempo satu hitungan?

Rias sekarang mengerti kenapa Tuhan melihat manusia sebagai umat yang memiliki derajat tertinggi dalam pandanganNya. Manusia yang lemah, manusia yang rapuh, namun memiliki kegigihan yang tak tahu batas dan kepintaran yang lebih tinggi daripada ciptaanNya yang lain sehingga mereka selalu bisa mengatasi kekurangan mereka dengan memikirkan solusi dan membuat buah pikiran itu menjadi kenyataan. Manusia adalah kaum yang berada di tingkatan terbawah jika dibandingkan dengan kekuatan Malaikat atau Iblis, tapi justru karena itulah mereka menjadi makhluk yang paling disayangi Tuhan. Karena walau mereka tahu rasanya menjadi lemah, umat manusia tak pernah menyerah dan selalu berusaha untuk memperbaiki kehidupan mereka.

Manusia merayap sebelum bisa merangkak. Manusia merangkak sebelum bisa berjalan. Manusia berjalan sebelum bisa berlari. Manusia berlari sebelum akhirnya bisa berkelana ke ujung daratan, berlayar menyeberang samudra, menyelam ke lautan terdalam, dan terbang menembus angkasa sampai mereka akhirnya bisa mencapai bulan. Sehebat-hebatnya Malaikat dan Iblis dalam soal kemampuan fisik ataupun sihir, pencapaian mereka takkan pernah bisa menyaingi umat manusia yang seringkali terpuruk oleh kelemahan dan kegagalan, hanya untuk bangkit lagi dan lagi dan lagi untuk kembali mencoba sampai keberhasilan tergenggam di tangan mereka.

Dan dia tak perlu mencari jauh-jauh, karena buktinya telah disuguhkan ke depan matanya dalam bentuk seorang manusia bernama Namikaze Naruto. Rias telah mendengar bagaimana masa kecil remaja itu penuh dengan pedih dan kepahitan, tumbuh besar tanpa orangtua atau saudara dan harus mengurus dirinya sendiri dari usia yang teramat belia, namun dia berhasil melalui semua penderitaan itu dan bangkit lagi untuk menjadi seorang shinobi yang sekarang mampu melawan, bahkan menundukkan seorang Iblis berdarah murni yang seharusnya jauh lebih kuat dari Naruto baik itu dari aspek pengalaman, kekuatan fisik, ataupun kemampuan sihir.

Rias akhirnya tahu—tidak, dia akhirnya _memutuskan_, bahwa dua orang yang menyandang marga Namikaze, baik itu ayah atau anak, adalah manusia yang patut mendapat gelar _monster _karena telah berhasil mengalahkan kelemahan mereka sendiri dengan menciptakan teknik yang kegunaannya sangat luar biasa dan mengasah kemampuan yang membuat keahlian bertarung mereka menjadi sesuatu yang absolut, tak terbantahkan, dan tak _terkalahkan_.

Dan jalur pemikiran itu sekarang membuatnya merinding, jika ayah Naruto memang sekuat itu, lalu musuh macam apa yang sudah berhasil menewaskan shinobi yang mampu menandingi kakaknya dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu tersebut?

Sayang Rias tak mendapat kesempatan untuk meneruskan renungannya lebih jauh lagi.

Di bawah sana, ia melihat Naruto menghancurkan kepala Riser entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, dan Rias mengakui bahwa dia sudah tidak menghitung lagi sejak jumlah peristiwa itu mencapai angka dua puluh. Perhatian Naruto yang selama sepuluh menit terakhir terus terfokus pada sang lawan akhirnya teralih ketika sebuah lingkaran sihir yang menyandang lambang Klan Phenex muncul tidak berapa jauh di belakang Riser, sihir transportasi dengan semburan api dari mana muncul lima belas gadis, dan jika menilik bagaimana mereka memandang Riser dengan tatapan khawatir berat dan Naruto dengan sorot mata penuh amarah dan kebencian, Rias harus menyimpulkan bahwa mereka adalah Peerage putra ketiga Klan Phenex itu.

"Riser-sama!" teriak wanita dengan rambut ungu yang bergelombang, dada yang menandingi ukuran dada Akeno, serta bibir yang ditaburi lipstik sewarna rambut dan matanya.

"Onii-sama!" seorang gadis berambut pirang yang kuncir kembarnya dibentuk menyerupai bor. Tatapan khawatirnya berubah jadi delikan murka ketika mata biru gadis itu beralih ke lawan orang yang ia panggil kakak. "Jahanam! Lepaskan Onii-sama!"

Tubuh kelima belas gadis itu menegang dan kuda-kuda mereka merendah persis seperti orang yang siap menyerang. Namun sebelum mereka menyerbu, suara lain telah lebih dulu menghentikan serangan mereka yang belum sempat dimulai.

"Hentikan!" Rias sama sekali tak menyadari kapan Grayfia telah bergerak, namun tiba-tiba saja wanita berpenampilan maid itu telah berdiri di antara Peerage Riser dan Naruto.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Grayfia Lucifuge?!" gadis pirang yang menyebut Riser sebagai 'Onii-sama' berseru dengan nada garang. "Kenapa kau melindungi orang yang sudah menyakiti Onii-sama?!"

Grayfia hanya mendesis balik. "Kalian kira keselamatan_nya_ yang kukhawatirkan?"

Dengan satu pertanyaan retorik itu, mereka tersadar apa arti posisi Grayfia. Dia berdiri lebih dekat ke mereka daripada remaja yang berdiri di depan Riser, dan seluruh tubuhnya menghadap Naruto seakan-akan bersiap agar dia bisa bereaksi pada tindakan apapun yang mungkin dilakukan oleh sang shinobi. Mereka yang punya pengetahuan soal pertempuran sadar bahwa Grayfia bukan sedang melindungi Naruto, dia sedang melindungi Peerage Riser.

Kesadaran itu membuat lima belas gadis Iblis itu terdiam dan tubuh mereka mengeras dalam posisi batal menyerang.

"Namikaze-san," Grayfia mulai bicara dengan suara hati-hati seakan berusaha untuk tidak memprovokasi remaja berseragam sekolah Akademi Kuoh yang hanya menatapnya balik dengan tatapan dingin itu. "Tolong lepaskan Riser-sama."

Naruto melirik Riser, yang kemampuan regenerasinya sudah begitu rendah sampai kepalanya baru tumbuh setengah padahal hampir lima belas detik telah berlalu, sebelum menatap Grayfia lagi. "Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?"

Bukannya Grayfia, yang menjawab malah gadis pirang yang merupakan adik Riser. "Karena dia adalah Riser Phenex, putra ketiga Klan Phenex yang—"

"Lalu apa peduliku?" Naruto menyela dengan suara yang terdengar tak menyimpan emosi, namun bagi mereka yang _benar-benar _mendengarkan, mereka akan sadar bahwa di dalam sana tersimpan gelimang _besi_. "Dia sudah mengancam Rias dan Peerage-nya. Dia sudah mengatakan bahwa dia akan menyeret Rias dengan paksa dan membakar Issei, Asia, Kiba-san, Toujou-san, dan Himejima-san sampai mereka tinggal arang." Naruto sedikit menyipitkan mata, sebuah tindakan yang nampak tak penting namun membuat tubuh adik Riser yang menerima tatapannya mulai gemetaran. "Katakan, _kenapa_ aku harus melepaskannya?"

Rias yang tahu bahwa situasi ini bisa dengan sangat cepat berubah buruk segera ikut terjun ke halaman itu dan melangkah ke arah Naruto. "Namikaze." Rias memanggil nama shinobi yang telah membuatnya takjub itu. "Sudahlah, lepaskan saja dia."

"...Kenapa?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Rias, dan gadis Iblis itu merasa senang karena melihat bahwa biru beku itu telah berubah kembali menjadi biru langit ketika mata mereka bertemu. "Rias, dia sudah mengancam_mu_."

"Sebenarnya, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku," seserius apapun Rias saat ia mengatakan kalimat tersebut, tetap saja sang gadis Iblis berambut merah itu merasa sangat gembira dan harus menahan hasrat untuk tersenyum selebar-lebarnya karena mengetahui bahwa dia telah menjadi alasan kemarahan Naruto. "Walaupun kau tadi tidak datang, Grayfia pasti tidak akan membiarkan terjadinya hal itu."

Naruto kembali mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Iblis yang memegang peranan Ratu di Peerage Sirzechs. "Kalau dia kulepaskan," Naruto mengedikkan dagunya ke arah Riser yang wajahnya sudah pucat dan bersimbah keringat. "Apa kau _bersumpah_ kau tidak akan membiarkan dia menyakiti Rias dan yang lain?"

"Tentu saja, Namikaze-san." Grayfia mengangguk. Dia tahu bahwa jika dia sampai salah bicara, maka dia bisa saja gagal mencegah terjadinya pembunuhan seorang Iblis berdarah murni serta kelima belas Peerage-nya. "Kau bisa percaya padaku."

Naruto menatap sang lawan yang masih berdiri mematung di depannya untuk beberapa saat, sebelum seluruh posturnya melunak dan ia mulai berjalan ke arah Rias sembari mengucapkan satu kata. "Kai (Release)."

Empat segel Fuuka Houin berhenti menyerap api regenerasi Riser dan satu segel Zettai Kyuushi berhenti bersinar sebagai pertanda berhentinya fungsi mereka, membiarkan Riser jatuh terkapar di halaman depan bangunan sekolah lama dengan napas yang pendek dan cepat, serta mata melebar shock dan ngeri seakan-akan masih tak bisa percaya pada apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya dan bagaimana ia baru saja lepas dari maut yang sudah hampir menjagal nyawanya.

"Riser-sama!" teriakan wanita berdada paling besar di antara kelima belas anggota Peerage Riser menjadi pemicu yang membuat semua gadis itu menghambur ke depan dan mengelilingi majikan mereka. "Riser-sama, apa kau baik-baik saja?!"

Rias tak mengacuhkan mereka dan memilih untuk bicara pada pemuda yang hanya tinggal terpisah beberapa langkah darinya. "Apa kau tidak merasa kalau yang kaulakukan tadi itu sudah berlebihan?"

"Aku sudah dari dulu sekali belajar bahwa ketika melawan orang yang memiliki kemampuan regenerasi seperti itu, tak ada yang namanya berlebihan," Naruto mendengus halus saat melihat mata Rias yang sedikit melebar. "Apa? Kaukira ini pertama kalinya aku melawan makhluk yang belum juga mati walaupun sudah dibunuh berkali-kali?"

Rias tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya bertanya-tanya kehidupan macam apa yang sudah kau jalani sampai sepertinya kau sudah punya strategi untuk mengatasi segala macam situasi."

Naruto menepis rasa ingin tahu Rias dengan ringan. "Bah, kau pasti akan bosan saat mendengarnya. Kau tahu sendiri tidak semua pengalamanku menarik untuk diceritakan."

Rias mengangkat tangan dan dengan gemas mencubit pipi remaja itu. "Kau itu orangnya kuat tapi terlalu suka merendah."

Naruto meraih tangan itu dan menurunkannya. "Dan kau itu orangnya terlalu ingin tahu tapi tetap suka main rahasia-rahasiaan."

Dua pelajar Akademi Kuoh itu saling tatap untuk sesaat sebelum tawa kecil sama-sama terlepas dari bibir mereka. Hanya saja, tawa Naruto dengan cepat berubah jadi batuk ketika ada orang yang menubruk perutnya.

"A-Asia?" dia menoleh ke bawah untuk melihat kepala penuh rambut pirang panjang itu, sebelum mendapati tangan kanannya dicengkeram oleh seseorang. "Issei?"

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Onii-san?!" Asia mendongak dan menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang berisi kekhawatiran.

"Naruto-san! Yang tadi itu benar-benar hebat! Kau menghajar orang yang sudah tak sopan pada Buchou itu sampai dia tidak berkutik!" Kalau Asia memberinya tatapan cemas, maka sebaliknya, Issei mengguncang-guncang tangannya dengan penuh semangat.

Koneko menghampiri kerumunan tiga teman sekelas itu dari arah kanan, sebelum mengacungkan ibu jarinya sembari tersenyum tipis. "...Hebat."

"Ara, ara, jadi ini rupanya yang membuat Rias sangat kebelet ingin mengetes kemampuanmu, Namikaze-kun." Akeno yang berdiri di tengah memujinya dengan telapak tangan kanan mengangkup pipinya.

Kiba mendekatinya dari arah kiri. "Kuakui aku sangsi saat mendengar cerita pertarunganmu melawan Datenshi yang membunuh Issei dari Buchou," pemuda berambut pirang lurus itu tersenyum. "Tapi setelah melihat pertempuran tadi, sekarang aku malah merasa Buchou sudah merendahkan kemampuanmu."

"Hei, kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku hanya sempat mengamatinya sebentar saja." Rias memprotes sambil bersidekap. "Lagipula, memangnya siapa orang yang sudah gagal menangkapnya kemarin gara-gara diserbu fanclub-nya sendiri?"

Mendapat balasan seperti itu dari sang majikan, Kiba hanya bisa tersipu dan mengusap-usap tengkuknya malu-malu. Dia kemudian menatap Naruto dengan secercah kekesalan. "Sebagai klarifikasi, yang kemarin itu benar-benar kejam, Namikaze-san."

Naruto mendengus sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Asia. "Bah, siapa juga menyuruhmu melanggar pasal hukum solidaritas antar lelaki?"

"Tapi itu kan perintah Buchou." Kiba berusaha memprotes. "Aku bisa dihukum kalau ketahuan melanggar perintah Buchou."

"Ya kau kan bisa bohong kalau kau nggak bisa menangkapku!" Naruto menyahut balik sembari mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah ketua klub Occult Kenkyu-bu. "Dan biar ketahuan sekalipun, masa sih orang berjiwa lembek seperti ini bisa ngasih hukuman berat pada anak buahnya sendiri?"

Tangan Rias yang tidak terima disebut begitu langsung berkelebat untuk mencubit pipi Naruto lagi. "Siapa yang kau panggil berjiwa lembek, hah?"

"Nhih bhukthinyha," kata Naruto dengan mulut yang melebar dijewer. "Dhia hanyha mhenchubhitkhu whalhau sudhah dhikhathai shepherti ithu."

Rias meningkatkan kekuatan cubitannya. "Ehh, masih berani ngeyel ya."

Senda gurau ringan itu mungkin akan terus berlanjut andai saja mereka tidak diganggu oleh suara teriakan Riser.

"Manusia keparat!" Naruto menoleh ke arah bekas lawannya yang entah bagaimana tidak pucat lagi itu. "Kaukira kau bisa melangkah pergi begitu saja setelah mempermalukanku seperti ini?!"

"Ah," Rias menepuk dahinya. "Dia memakai Air Mata Phoenix."

"_Air Mata_ Phoenix?" Naruto menatap Rias kebingungan. "Hah? Maksudmu dia sembuh gara-gara nangis atau apa gitu?"

"B-bukan, bukan begitu," sahut Rias sembari menahan hasrat untuk ketawa saat bayangan Riser yang menyembuhkan diri dengan mewek-mewek jelek muncul di kepalanya. "Eliksir khusus yang hanya bisa diproduksi oleh Klan Phenex dan bisa menyembuhkan luka apapun yang diderita oleh penggunanya," ahli waris Klan Gremory itu membalas tatapan teman sekelas Issei. "Tapi itu artinya kau sudah berhasil melukai anggota Klan Phenex yang semuanya dijuluki Iblis Abadi sampai cukup parah kalau dia menggunakan cairan itu untuk menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri."

"Oh, maksudmu dia sekarang dalam kekuatan penuh lagi?" Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Riser dengan satu alis terangkat sebelum menghembuskan napas. "Untung aku tadi hemat tenaga."

Kali ini, Rias beserta semua anggota Peerage-nya menatap Naruto dengan mata bersinar tak percaya. "...Yang tadi itu masih termasuk 'hemat tenaga'?" Rias bertanya dengan suara tercekik.

"Kurang lebih," Naruto mengangkat bahu sambil berjalan maju. "Anu, Grayfia-san?" dia menarik perhatian Iblis berpenampilan maid yang berada tak jauh dari gerombolan Riser. "Aku tahu kau tadi sudah bilang agar mempercayakan masalah ini padamu, tapi bisa tidak kau kasih aku waktu sebentar lagi?"

"Namikaze-san—"

Kalimat Grayfia mendapatkan selaan ketika Riser mendongakkan kepalanya dan tertawa lepas. "Apa kaukira kau masih bisa menang setelah semua Peerage-ku tiba di sini?! Jangan congkak kau, manusia jahanam!"

"Ehh," Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya satu kali agar ia bisa melihat kelima belas gadis yang akan mendampingi pertarungan majikannya itu. "Yah, kurasa aku memang takkan bisa menang semudah tadi." Shinobi itu membiarkan tangannya terkulai santai di samping tubuh. "Tapi paling tidak sekarang aku bisa serius."

Tepat setelah mereka mendengar kalimat Naruto, semua kaum Iblis di area itu merasakan keanehan. Untuk setidaknya satu detik, angin yang tadi mengalir semilir tiba-tiba saja berhenti bertiup dan alam di sekitar mereka menjadi sunyi senyap seakan-akan udara yang menjadi medium penghantar suara lenyap tak bersisa. Kaum Iblis yang jumlahnya dua puluh tiga orang sama sekali tak sempat berkomentar sebelum mereka merasakan ledakan energi dari tubuh Naruto yang berdiri sendirian di antara Rias dan Riser. Pendar biru yang melecut-lecut seperti kobaran api yang tengah mengamuk memancar dari tubuh sang shinobi, melapisi tubuhnya dan mensaturasi udara dengan energi, menciptakan gelombang kejut yang membuat semua Iblis di sana hampir jatuh terkena tekanannya, sebuah bukti kekuatan yang membuat napas mereka sesak dan hati mereka gentar.

Naruto yang berdiri di pusat ledakan itu mengangkat kedua tangan dan membentuk sebuah Insou (Hand Seal) bersilang, Insou khusus yang menjadi penanda bahwa ia akan menggunakan Jutsu yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

Suara Naruto hanya berupa ucapan pelan yang seharusnya ditelan oleh angin yang bertiup kencang di lingkungan tersebut, namun entah kenapa suara itu sanggup mencapai semua telinga orang yang berada di sana. Dan bagi orang yang menjadi lawannya, kalimat yang ia ucapkan membuat firasat buruk muncul dalam hati mereka.

"Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu."

Satu kedipan mata dan tiba-tiba saja jumlah Naruto bertambah menjadi sepuluh. Kedipan kedua dan remaja yang mengenakan seragam Akademi Kuoh itu lagi-lagi meningkat jadi tiga puluh. Terulang dan terulang dan terulang terus begitu sampai akhirnya mereka semua dipaksa terperangah saat melihat bahwa halaman tempat mereka berdiri, serta hutan yang mengelilingi tempat itu, telah dipenuhi oleh sosok-sosok berambut pirang yang semuanya memiliki penampilan identik sampai sejauh mata memandang.

"**Kau tadi bertanya apa aku mengira aku masih bisa menang?!"** pertanyaan datang dari suara garang dan mengancam yang jumlahnya ratusan, kalau tidak _ribuan_, bergema dalam sebuah kakoponi yang memekakkan telinga, menciutkan nyali, dan menggetarkan jiwa siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"**Kenapa tidak kita coba cari jawabannya **_**sekarang**_**, Riser Phenex?!"**

_To be Continued..._

A/N: Kalau ada readers yang merasa tak percaya dengan level kemampuan ini, maka ingatlah kembali bahwa Naruto yang hamba buat dalam universe fic The Radiant Sun of Kuoh Academy dan Tale of The Radiant Sun adalah Naruto yang telah dididik Jiraiya _dengan benar_.

Praise me, shun me, applause me, make fun of me. Whatever you want to do, it's your call. Whatever it shall be, I will accept all.

Thanks a zillion for reading!

**Galerians, out.**


	10. Arc II - Chapter 3

**Galerians, in.**

A/N: Ada beberapa reviewer yang mengatakan bahwa 'Riser' seharusnya adalah 'Raiser'. Hamba jamin itu cuma kesalahan kaprah karena pada sesungguhnya, nama Riser ditulis dalam katakana (ライザー) sehingga fan-translation banyak yang menerjemahkannya sebagai 'Raiser'. Terserah anda mau percaya atau tidak, tapi bagi yang ingin memastikan bahwa katakana di atas memang seharusnya dibaca 'Riser', silakan cek sendiri ke Highschool DxD Wiki. Sebagai informasi tambahan, setahu hamba hal yang sama juga terjadi pada satu karakter Bleach. Nama Kapten Divisi 2 sebenarnya adalah Sui Feng (砕蜂), bukannya Soi Fon.

**Warning:**

**Mungkin abal. Mungkin aneh. Mungkin jelek. Dan mungkin OOC.**

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of whatever I decided to write for those who read!

Selamat membaca!

**~••~**

**When The Sun ****Tries to Help a Devil**

**Chapter 3**

**(****Let me Atone for My Mistake****)**

Pelajaran Jiraiya #3: 'Dalam dunia shinobi, kesombongan dan sifat arogan adalah salah satu penyebab utama kekalahan.'

Sembari mengenang apa yang telah diajarkan oleh shinobi yang Naruto hormati lebih dari siapapun itu, sang keturunan Klan Uzumaki dan Klan Namikaze mengamati lagi pertempurannya yang teranyar.

Di mata orang lain, atau tepatnya di mata orang yang tak pernah tahu betapa berbahaya dan mematikannya pertarungan di dunia shinobi jaman sekarang yang tidak hanya harus melawan shuriken dan kunai tapi juga peluru dan peledak, maka mereka akan mengatakan bahwa Naruto telah mengalahkan Riser dengan telak. Bahwa Naruto telah membuat putra ketiga Klan Phenex itu tak berkutik dan tak berdaya.

Namun Naruto tidak berpendapat sama. Dia yang telah dilatih oleh Jiraiya dalam semua aspek pertempuran bisa mengetahui dan menyebutkan apa saja yang salah dari pertempuran itu, celah-celah yang sebenarnya sangat mudah dieksploitasi oleh musuh dan bisa digunakan untuk mengalahkan Naruto dalam waktu cukup singkat.

Celah-celah yang Naruto ketahui bisa memastikan kekalahannya kalau saja dia sedang melawan Jiraiya.

Andai saja waktu itu Naruto sedang melawan Jiraiya dan bukannya Riser, maka tak ada keraguan dalam hati Naruto bahwa pertarungan itu pasti akan berakhir dengan kekalahannya. Kalau saja Jiraiya yang berdiri di depannya, sang Gama Sennin pasti akan menyebarkan Chakranya ke udara untuk mendeteksi di mana Naruto memakai Hiraishin serta memanfaatkan reflek-nya yang berasal dari puluhan tahun berprofesi sebagai shinobi untuk bisa bereaksi pada setiap serangan sang murid. Kalau saja Jiraiya yang berdiri di depannya, dia takkan memberi kesempatan bagi Naruto untuk bisa mengeluarkan empat Hiraishin Kunai dari segel penyimpanan dan melumurinya dengan darah. Kalau saja Jiraiya yang berdiri di depannya, ninja berusia paruh baya itu takkan pernah begitu saja membiarkan Naruto mengaktifkan satupun Fuuin dan memakai Chakranya sendiri untuk mencemari Chakra yang Naruto campurkan ke darahnya. Kalau saja Jiraiya yang berdiri di depannya, maka dia akan langsung membanjiri setiap inci tubuhnya dengan Chakra agar dia bisa mendistorsi dan menghancurkan Fuuin: Zettai Kyuushi sebelum fondasi susunan Aksara Semesta itu sempat terbentuk dan menjeratnya.

Kalau saja Jiraiya yang berdiri di depan Naruto, sang Shishou takkan hanya berdiri menunggu di satu tempat sementara muridnya menyerang dan menyiapkan jebakan. Dia akan terus bergerak agar tak terkunci di satu posisi, merespon setiap usaha Naruto sembari melancarkan serbuannya sendiri, serta mencari kelemahan yang bisa ia eksploitasi. Sampai hari ini, pertikaian antara mereka selalu berakhir tepat ketika salah satunya membuat kesalahan, tapi walau Naruto terus-menerus menjadi pihak yang kalah, paling tidak dia bisa menghibur diri dengan mengingat bahwa pertarungan terakhir antara guru dan murid itu berlangsung selama dua hari penuh, dan di fajar hari ketiga, Naruto yang sudah begitu lelah melakukan kesalahan yang dimanfaatkan Jiraiya untuk memperoleh kemenangan.

Tapi sayang, Riser bukanlah Jiraiya. Dia bahkan bukan seorang shinobi. Riser hanyalah seorang Iblis berdarah murni yang tak tahu bahwa di dunia shinobi, satu kecerobohan atau bahkan hanya satu kali lengah bisa berujung pada kekalahan yang seringkali didampingi kematian.

Baru satu bulan Naruto sekolah di Akademi Kuoh, dan baru satu minggu lebih sedikit dia membuat kontak dengan kaum Iblis, tapi Naruto yang tak pernah lupa melakukan investigasi setiap kali ia menemukan eksistensi yang berpotensi menjadi faktor berbahaya dalam kehidupannya, telah mengumpulkan cukup informasi dan data yang bisa ia pakai untuk mengetahui seperti apa tepatnya karakteristik umum spesies yang berwujud sangat mirip dengan umat manusia itu.

Baik dari aspek wujud maupun tingkah laku, mereka memang memiliki kemiripan yang hampir identik dengan manusia. Tapi kalau sudah bicara mengenai kapabilitas, maka Naruto tak punya pilihan selain memberi mereka label [Amat Sangat Berbahaya]. Naruto yang telah melakukan pengamatan melalui kemampuannya membaca Aksara Semesta pada Sona, Rias, Sirzechs, dan bahkan Riser, telah dapat [Membaca] bahwa kaum Iblis penghuni Meikai tidak seperti umat manusia yang harus meningkatkan kekuatannya dari nol, karena Iblis-Iblis itu adalah spesies yang telah memiliki kapasitas kekuatan sihir mereka sampai batas tertinggi sejak lahir.

Mungkin itulah alasan utama kenapa mereka memiliki sihir dengan fungsi menyegel Youki seperti yang telah digunakan Rias pada Issei. Mungkin segel itu diciptakan agar bisa digunakan pada setiap Iblis berdarah murni yang baru lahir, agar mereka yang masih bayi dan belum punya kontrol walau cuma sejentik itu tidak dihancurkan oleh kekuatan mereka sendiri.

Iblis berdarah murni tak perlu berlatih untuk meningkatkan kapasitas energi karena persediaan Youki mereka memang sudah dalam level tertinggi sejak mereka pertama kali menghirup udara, dan nampaknya fisik mereka juga memiliki kurva perkembangan yang teramat curam kalau melihat bagaimana kekuatan fisik kaum Iblis yang sangat superior jika dibandingkan dengan umat manusia. Karena itulah, Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa [Level Bahaya] kaum Iblis tidak bisa dilihat dari ukuran kekuatan mereka yang semuanya sudah sangat luar biasa, tapi dari bagaimana mereka [Mengendalikan]nya.

Dengan kemampuan khusus Klan Namikaze yang bisa [Membaca Aksara Semesta], Naruto telah melihat bahwa pada sesungguhnya Rias dan Sirzechs memiliki tingkat kekuatan sihir yang kurang lebih sama, tapi dia juga bisa melihat perbedaan jelas antara kakak dan adik itu karena Sirzechs telah memperoleh kendali penuh, sedangkan Rias yang masih belia masih tak punya cukup kontrol atas kekuatan yang terdapat dalam dirinya. Dan satu fakta ini semakin memperkuat keyakinan Naruto bahwa faktor terbesar yang menjadi penentu Iblis mana yang lebih kuat dan berbahaya dalam pertarungan adalah [Kontrol]. Bagaimana mereka mengendalikan Youki, bagaimana mereka mendistribusikan dan memfokuskan energi, bagaimana mereka meningkatkan kendali atas sihir agar bisa melancarkan serangan yang lebih cepat dan akurat, serta bagaimana mereka memakai aspek-aspek kemampuan khusus mereka dengan tepat untuk meningkatkan efektivitas tempur.

Dan dengan kemunculan Riser, keyakinan bahwa setiap Iblis berdarah murni yang telah dan mungkin akan dia temui pasti memiliki level kekuatan gila yang tak ada bedanya dengan ninja-ninja berkelas S menjadi semakin kuat. Namun nampaknya kekuatan dahsyat itu tidak disertai dengan mentalitas yang pantas, dan Naruto semakin diyakinkan ketika Iblis berdarah murni pertama yang ia lawan malah membuatnya _kecewa_.

Riser Phenex, Iblis yang memiliki kemampuan regenerasi yang tak kalah hebatnya dengan Souzou Saisei ciptaan Tsunade, Iblis dengan kekuatan api sihir yang mungkin lebih dahsyat daripada afinitas Klan Uchiha, dan Iblis yang tak diragukan lagi bisa melindas Naruto di bawah kakinya dan menggilas habis shinobi pirang itu sampai tak bersisa. Sayang, semua kekuatan itu tidak didampingi oleh keahlian.

Menyedihkan.

Apakah tadi Riser menggunakan kapabilitas fisik superior yang Naruto yakin bisa meremukkan tulang di tubuhnya? Tidak, tak sekalipun dalam pertarungan itu Riser melancarkan pukulan. Apakah tadi Riser menggunakan kekuatan sihirnya dengan efektif dan akurat? Tidak, dia malah berhenti di tengah-tengah bombardir yang sempat membuat Naruto kelabakan _hanya_ untuk menertawakan Naruto.

Arogan.

Oh, sungguh Naruto jadi geram saat menyadari bahwa musuhnya memiliki sifat yang tak pernah gagal membuatnya ingin menggertakkan gigi keras-keras dan meratakan bangunan apapun yang ada di dekatnya ke tanah, karena sifat itu benar-benar mengingatkannya pada Orochimaru, shinobi yang telah membunuh Sandaime dan pengkhianat yang telah merampas nyawa orang yang Naruto anggap kakeknya sendiri itu dari kehidupan sang remaja. Sifat yang membuat seorang petarung menjadi terlalu percaya diri pada kemampuannya dan meyakini bahwa dirinya takkan bisa dikalahkan. Sifat yang di dunia shinobi telah seringkali membuat pemiliknya kehilangan nyawa karena meremehkan dan salah mengukur level bahaya lawan mereka.

Namun di balik semua perasaan tersebut, di balik semua amarah dan geram yang berkobar dalam hatinya, Naruto sadar bahwa apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan saat itu adalah [Rasa Iri]. Andai saja dia yang memiliki semua itu, andai saja Naruto yang memiliki kekuatan dahsyat sejak lahir seperti kaum Iblis, maka mungkin dia bisa berbuat sesuatu ketika orang bertopeng itu menculik Kaa-chan. Andai saja dia yang memiliki kekuatan itu, maka mungkin dia bisa berbuat sesuatu ketika orang bertopeng itu melepaskan Kurama di Konoha. Andai saja dia yang memiliki kekuatan itu, maka mungkin dia bisa berbuat sesuatu ketika Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan melindunginya dari serangan Kurama yang mengamuk. Andai saja dia yang memiliki kekuatan itu, maka mungkin dia bisa mengalahkan Gaara lebih cepat, dan mungkin dia bisa pulang tepat waktu ke Konoha untuk mencegah Jiji mengorbankan nyawa demi memukul mundur bekas muridnya.

Kalau saja Naruto yang sekuat itu, maka mungkin saat ini Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, dan Jiji masih ada bersamanya.

Pada Iblis bernama Riser Phenex ini, Naruto merasa _sangat_ iri, dan mungkin sedikit dengki. Berani-beraninya Iblis ini mengumbar kesombongan, tertawa meremehkan, dan petantang-petenteng di depan Naruto yang telah kehilangan begitu banyak orang berharga ketika dia masih lemah. Berani-beraninya dia memamerkan kekuatan, yang kalau ada di tangan Naruto pasti sudah bisa menyelamatkan tiga orang yang dulu paling ia sayangi di dunia ini. Berani-beraninya dia memiliki semua kemampuan dan semua kekuatan tersebut, hanya untuk memampangkan kecongkakannya di depan Naruto yang sudah sangat _muak _menghadapi orang seperti itu!

Dan sekarang, setelah semua yang terjadi, dia sama sekali tidak belajar dari kekalahan pertamanya dan malah masih berani menantang Naruto?! Hanya karena dia sekarang telah sembuh dengan bantuan Air Mata Phoenix produksi klannya, hanya karena dia sekarang dibantu oleh lima belas pelayannya, lalu dia mengira kulit dan dagingnya akan menjadi sekeras besi dan kunai Naruto tidak bisa menyayat lehernya lagi? Apa dia kira Naruto tidak bisa menikam jantungnya lagi? Apa dia kira Naruto tidak bisa memenggal atau menggilas habis kepalanya lagi?!

"Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu."

Apa dia kira, hanya dengan kemunculan Peerage-nya, lalu Naruto tidak akan bisa membunuhnya lagi?!

"**Kau tadi bertanya apa aku mengira aku masih bisa menang?!"**

Naruto sangat, _sangat _membenci orang yang arogan.

"**Kenapa tidak kita coba cari jawabannya **_**sekarang**_**, Riser Phenex?!"**

~•~

Ravel mengamati situasi dan menggertakkan giginya sembari mulai memutar otak demi mencari jalan keluar. Sial bagi Ravel, dia mendapati bahwa situasi ini benar-benar tidak menguntungkan. Mereka tidak hanya berada di lokasi yang tidak mereka kenal, tapi juga sedang melawan musuh yang sama sekali tidak mereka ketahui set kemampuannya seperti apa saja. Dan dalam sebuah pertempuran, minimnya informasi adalah sebuah kelemahan yang mampu melumpuhkan setiap usaha yang dikerahkan untuk menang.

Riser dan Peerage-nya memang telah memenangi delapan dari sepuluh Rating Game yang mereka jalani, dan dua kekalahan yang mereka derita pun sebenarnya terjadi karena Riser dengan sengaja membiarkan lawan mereka menang karena mereka datang dari klan yang memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Klan Phenex. Namun Ravel yang merupakan otak setiap rencana atau strategi dalam semua pertandingan yang mereka jalani mengetahui jelas bahwa kakaknya seringkali terlalu bergantung pada kemampuan regenerasi Klan Phenex dan kekuatan sihirnya yang tinggi, bahkan taktik yang mereka pakai pun seringkali berhubungan dengan Air Mata Phoenix yang bisa mereka dapatkan dengan mudah.

Ravel sebenarnya enggan mengakui, tapi andai saja Riser tidak memiliki kemampuan regenerasi yang membuatnya tak bisa terbunuh walau mendapat serbuan fisik dan serangan berbasis Youki macam apa saja, Ravel tak memiliki keraguan bahwa mereka takkan pernah mengumpulkan jumlah kemenangan sebanyak ini. Tak seperti Ravel yang tak mempunyai kapasitas Youki terlalu besar sehingga harus belajar mengendalikan kekuatan sihirnya dan meningkatkan keahlian bertarungnya dengan lebih baik agar dia tak perlu terlalu sering menggunakan kemampuan regenerasi tersebut, Riser adalah seorang Iblis berdarah murni dengan persediaan Youki mentah yang menggunung, dan harus dibunuh sampai puluhan kali terlebih dahulu sebelum kapasitas energinya itu menjadi terlalu sedikit untuk melakukan regenerasi.

Ravel tahu bahwa ketergantungan kakaknya pada kemampuan penyembuhan Klan Phenex itu cepat atau lambat akan menempatkannya dalam masalah atau bahaya yang takkan bisa ia selesaikan hanya dengan memiliki kualitas tak akan mati walau dibunuh berkali-kali. Hanya saja, dia tak menyangka bahwa peristiwa yang sudah dia takut-takutkan itu akan datang begitu cepat. Ravel tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi sebelum dia dan semua Peerage Riser datang ke dunia manusia, tapi dari apa yang telah dia lihat, Ravel tahu bahwa kakaknya telah menemukan musuh yang punya cukup kemampuan untuk terus membunuh Riser sampai dia benar-benar mati.

Ravel bahkan sampai dibuat merinding saat menyadari bahwa tanpa Rias Gremory yang menghentikan usaha manusia bermata biru langit itu, maka mungkin kakaknya sudah akan tewas. Kesadaran itu makin diperkuat karena ketika Ravel memeriksa kakaknya yang telah dilepaskan oleh remaja berambut pirang itu, dia mendapati bahwa energi Riser telah hampir terkuras dan menandakan bahwa jika sampai orang berseragam sekolah itu menggilas kepala Riser sedikitnya empat kali lagi, Youki dalam diri Riser yang menjadi bahan bakar kemampuan regenerasi Klan Phenex akan benar-benar habis dan kakaknya itu akan benar-benar kehilangan nyawa saat dia dibunuh kali berikutnya.

Ketika kakaknya itu kembali menantang remaja yang kemudian ia ketahui memiliki nama Namikaze Naruto itu, Ravel harus menahan diri agar dia tidak berjalan ke pohon atau dinding terdekat dan menghantamkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

Apakah Onii-sama tidak sadar bahwa kalau musuh mereka itu bisa membunuh Onii-sama yang notabene memiliki kemampuan yang paling mendekati keabadian sampai dia hampir mati, maka ada kemungkinan besar manusia itu bisa melakukan hal yang sama ke anggota Peerage Oniisama?! Apa Onii-sama tidak sadar kalau saat ini mereka berada dalam keadaan yang sangat merugikan karena mereka sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa soal batas kemampuan manusia bermarga Namikaze itu?! Apa Onii-sama lupa kalau mereka tidak sedang berpartisipasi di Rating Game di mana kematian bukanlah sesuatu yang permanen?! Apa Onii-sama tidak sadar bahwa dalam situasi ini, bukan tidak mungkin yang berhasil bertahan hidup hanya dia dan Ravel?! Apa Onii-sama—

"Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu."

Oh, bagus. Bagus sekali! Satu orang saja sudah memiliki potensi untuk menjadi lawan yang sangat merepotkan, tapi ternyata manusia pirang sialan yang ditantang oleh kakaknya itu juga punya jurus untuk membelah dirinya sampai mencapai jumlah ribuan?! Dasar Onii-sama bodoh! Nekat! Tidak pikir panjang! Kenapa Onii-sama tidak sekalian mencari tanah pemakaman dan menggali empat belas lubang kubur untuk pelayan-pelayannya yang tak punya kemampuan regenerasi?!

Ravel yang merutuk keras-keras dalam hati terpaksa berhenti dulu mengekspresikan luapan kekesalan itu ketika musuh mereka kembali buka suara.

"**Kalian punya delapan opsi."** Kalimat tersebut sebenarnya bervolume pelan, namun mampu melabrak gendang telinga sampai terasa bergema karena diucapkan oleh lebih dari seribu orang yang semua suaranya bertumpuk dan saling tumpah tindih. **"Hati, paru-paru, jantung, ginjal, tulang belakang, leher, sela selangkangan, dan terakhir, batok kepala."**

Mereka yang memiliki wawasan soal anatomi tubuh manusia, karena pada dasarnya tubuh Iblis memiliki desain serupa, mengetahui bahwa opsi-opsi tersebut adalah delapan titik yang dapat menyebabkan maut menjemput jika sampai menderita luka. Mereka sadar bahwa Naruto bukan sedang memberikan pelajaran, tetapi ancaman dalam bentuk delapan pilihan untuk mengundang ajal. Dan kesadaran itu semakin diperkuat ketika semua remaja berambut pirang dan mengenakan seragam sekolah yang jumlahnya ribuan itu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau bercabang tiga aneh secara bersamaan.

"**Sekarang, pilih." **

Hening sejenak tercipta saat tak ada satupun yang mampu, ataupun mau, mematuhi suruhan itu sampai akhirnya lawan mereka kembali mengeluarkan gertakan.

"**Pilih!"**

Mira, Pion terlemah dalam Peerage Riser, langsung gemetaran saat mendengar hardikan bernada kasar yang datang dari sang lawan. Ravel yang melihat bagaimana wajah gadis dengan rambut biru itu mulai dibasahi keringat dingin mau tak mau merasa mafhum, karena saat ini dia sendiri harus menahan diri agar tidak mulai menjambak dan menarik-narik rambutnya sendiri karena frustrasi.

Ahhh! Menghadapi musuh yang masih tidak jelas kemampuannya seperti apa, punya jurus untuk mendistorsi teknik regenerasi klan Phenex sehingga membuatnya jadi sangat boros Youki, serta jurus lain yang bisa membuat korbannya tak bisa bergerak, dan sekarang, dia ternyata juga punya kemampuan untuk membelah dirinya sampai berjumlah ribuan?! Ravel tidak bisa lagi menganggap situasi ini sebagai situasi merugikan, karena apa yang mereka alami sekarang lebih tepat jika dipasangi label [Mimpi Buruk]!

"Pilih."

Alih-alih ribuan, kali ini mereka hanya mendengar satu suara.

"PILIH."

"PIlIh."

"_Pilih_."

"PiLih."

Satu kata yang diucapkan berulang-ulang oleh suara yang sama namun datang dari arah berbeda-beda itu menciptakan efek psikologis yang membuat Riser dan Peerage-nya merasa tak ubahnya seperti mangsa yang sedang dikepung sekelompok hewan buas. Ravel bahkan tak perlu menoleh untuk melihat bahwa kali ini tidak hanya Mira yang dibuat pucat. Ravel hampir saja dibuat mengerang. Biasanya, musuh merekalah yang harus menderita serangan psikologis karena melihat Riser yang tak bisa dibunuh atau setelah berusaha begitu keras untuk mengalahkan salah satu Bidak Riser, hanya untuk melihat keberhasilan mereka ditangkal begitu saja oleh Air Mata Phoenix. Ravel takkan pernah menyangka bahwa pengalaman pertama mereka bukan berasal dari Iblis atau kaum Akhirat lain, tapi dari seorang manusia.

"PILih."

"piLIH."

"pIlIh."

"_pilih_."

Saat ini, Ravel hanya bisa pasrah dan menerima bahwa pertarungan takkan terelakkan. Oh, tentu dia masih yakin bahwa masih terdapat kemungkinan cukup besar bagi mereka untuk memperoleh kemenangan. Hanya saja, dia juga merasa bahwa persentase kemenangan itu juga disertai kemungkinan besar bahwa dia pasti akan kehilangan beberapa rekan sesama anggota Peerage di akhir pertarungan. Dia hanya tidak tahu berapa jumlah pelayan Riser yang akan berhasil melalui pertempuran ini hidup-hidup, dan itupun kalau memang di akhir nanti Peerage kakaknya masih akan tersisa.

Setidaknya, Ravel memutuskan untuk menyerang lebih dulu agar remaja pirang itu tidak mengendalikan alur pertarungan dari awal, satu hal yang Ravel yakini hanya akan memperkuat kans menang sang shinobi.

Beruntung bagi Ravel, belum sempat dua sisi yang bertikai itu mulai saling serang, konfrontasi mereka telah terlebih dahulu mengalami hambatan dalam bentuk air bah yang datang menghajar pasukan Kagebunshin Naruto dari arah belakang.

Ravel melihat Yubelluna yang memegang peranan Ratu sekaligus tangan kanan Riser dengan ahli menciptakan kubah pelindung sihir yang melindungi majikan dan rekan-rekannya dari serbuan tsunami tak alami yang membabat habis setidaknya seratus lebih kembaran Naruto, membuat mereka lenyap dalam kepulan asap putih, dan membebaskan jalan setapak yang tadi turut mereka penuhi.

Ravel jadi agak bingung ketika melihat wajah Naruto dan kembarannya yang berjumlah ratusan teralih dan memucat secara bersamaan, dan rasa bingung itu semakin menjadi-jadi saat ia mengikuti arah tatapannya.

Siapa Iblis yang sedang terbang di udara itu dan mengapa dia bisa membuat lawan mereka bereaksi seperti ini?

Sementara itu Naruto sendiri, baik yang asli maupun kembarannya, langsung dapat merasakan firasat buruk saat ia memandang wajah berhiaskan kacamata berbingkai ungu dan bibir merah muda kecil yang kini sedang menyunggingkan senyum _teramat _manis ke arahnya itu.

Sial, sial, sial, sial, sialsialsialsialsial—

"Namikaze-_kun_."

Mendengar namanya yang dicetuskan satu suku kata demi satu suku kata dan disertai suffiks yang mendapatkan empasis tersebut, Naruto langsung tahu bahwa dirinya sedang ada dalam masalah besar. Shinobi pirang yang tadi sudah hampir lupa diri dan melampiaskan kemarahan itu hanya mampu menelan ludah kental yang serasa tersangkut di kerongkongannya, sebelum mengucapkan satu-satunya kata yang muncul di kepala dengan dahi yang mulai dipenuhi keringat dingin.

"...Ojou-sama."

Cetar membahana.

~•~

"Kesimpulannya, perbedaan pendapat ini akan diselesaikan dengan Rating Game sepuluh hari dari sekarang," gadis berambut hitam itu kembali tersenyum manis. "Ada yang keberatan?"

Rias menggeleng cepat karena tahu bahwa di balik senyuman itu sudah menunggu hukuman berat bagi siapapun yang berani menyanggahnya. Riser dan Ravel mengikuti gerakan Rias karena tindakan memprovokasi seseorang yang bisa mengendalikan mesin pembunuh yang hampir memutus nyawa mereka hanyalah sesuatu yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang tak berotak atau memang sudah tak punya keinginan untuk melanjutkan hidup.

"Bagus." Sona menepukkan tangannya satu kali, bibirnya yang kecil masih menyunggingkan senyum manis dan menyenangkan namun entah mengapa malah membuatnya nampak semakin mengerikan. Mata ungunya terbuka dan teralih ke arah dua Phenex bersaudara. "Jadi karena sekarang kita sudah sepakat, kalau masih ada yang perlu ditanyakan, tolong sampaikan sekarang." Dua mata itu menyipit sedikit. Tiga Iblis berdarah murni yang duduk di sofa seberang Sona tiba-tiba merasakan bulu kuduk mereka berdiri. "Dan tolong ingatlah untuk memakai kata-kata sopan."

Ravel tiba-tiba menyikut lengan Riser sambil memberinya delikan tajam yang seakan-akan berkata, _"Kau yang bikin masalah, jadi kau yang sekarang harus ngomong, Onii-sama!" _

Tapi bukannya menurut, Riser malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi lain dan turut menyikut lengan Rias, memelototi gadis itu dengan mata yang mengucapkan, _"Rias, kau sahabatnya kan?! Ayo katakan sesuatu!"_

Rias mendorong bahu Riser sambil membalas tatapan putra ketiga Klan Phenex itu dengan delikannya yang menyimpan, _"Kau gila ya?! Kau kira aku tak punya otak sampai berani ngomong di depan Sona yang sudah jadi seperti ini?! Kenapa kau tidak sekalian menyuruhku gantung diri?!"_

Merasa gagal di satu sisi, Riser memutar kepalanya ke arah lain, _"Ravel, kau lebih pintar dariku dalam diplomasi kan?! Kau yang ngomong!"_

Ravel hanya memberi kakaknya sebuah tatapan dengan mata lebar yang menyiratkan panik. _"Aku masih mau hidup!"_

Rias merenggut lengan Riser untuk menarik perhatian Iblis berdarah murni itu sembari membuka matanya selebar mungkin. _"Kalau nggak ada yang ngomong, kita semua bisa nggak ada yang selamat!"_

Riser menyeringai, _"Kalau kau tahu itu, kok kau sendiri masih diam saja?! Kenapa kau malah ngeliatin aku?!"_

"_Kenapa kau malah menyuruh seorang gadis sepertiku mengadu nyawa?! Kau kan cowok! Di mana harga dirimu!?"_

"_Saat ini nyawaku lebih penting daripada harga diri!"_

"_Pengecut!"_

Ravel mencondongkan tubuhnya sambil turut berpartisipasi. _"Kau tak punya hak memanggil Onii-sama seperti itu kalau kau yang temannya sendiri saja tidak berani bicara!"_

Setelah ada hening selama belasan detik tanpa siapapun yang membuka suara, mata Sona yang sedari tadi menyaksikan tingkah tiga Iblis berdarah murni di depannya menjadi semakin menyipit dan derajat lengkungan bibirnya pun turut berkurang sedikit. "...Kenapa tidak ada yang bicara?"

Merasa bahwa tak ada satupun yang bisa diharapkan, Rias, Riser, dan Ravel memutar kepala mereka secara bersamaan ke arah kiri di mana Grayfia sedang berdiri, memberi Iblis berbalut pakaian khas maid itu tatapan penuh harap dan memelas karena mereka tak tahu apa yang bisa mereka katakan tanpa membuat situasi berubah semakin buruk.

Iblis yang memegang peranan Ratu dalam Peerage sang Lucifer itu harus menahan keinginan untuk melenguh panjang. Dasar Iblis-Iblis remaja. "Sona-ojousama, saya rasa diamnya mereka ini bisa dianggap sebagai pertanda bahwa tak ada lagi yang mau mereka tanyakan atau sampaikan."

"Oh?" permukaan kacamata Sona berkilap. "Apa itu benar?"

Rias, Riser, dan Ravel mengangguk kuat-kuat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kurasa sudah saatnya kita mengakhiri pertemuan menyenangkan ini," Sona berdiri, gerakan yang dengan cepat diikuti oleh ketiga Iblis di depannya, sebelum membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit. "Senang bertemu kalian. Kuharap kita bisa lekas bertemu lagi di masa depan."

"Sama-sama, Sitri." Riser mengerahkan seluruh kekalemannya demi mengeluarkan jawaban tanpa suara yang bergetar. Ia menoleh kepada adiknya. "Ravel?"

"S-senang bertemu denganmu, Sitri-san...!" Ravel menyahut dengan cepat, walaupun dalam hatinya ia berdoa sekuat tenaga agar pertemuan mereka selanjutnya bisa terjadi lagi setelah waktu yang sangat lama. "Sampai jumpa...!"

Sona mengangguk tanpa mengacuhkan bagaimana Iblis yang lebih muda darinya itu sudah melangkah (baca: terbirit-birit) lebih dulu ke bagian ruangan di mana anggota Peerage Riser yang lain berdiri menunggu, lalu mengalihkan wajah ke arah teman dekatnya. "Rias?"

"A-a-ada apa—Oh," Rias sempat terbata sebelum mengerti kenapa Sona memanggilnya. Gadis Iblis yang dengan penampilan remaja itu berdeham satu kali sebelum memutar tubuhnya ke samping untuk menghadap tunangannya. "Jadi, sampai ketemu sepuluh hari lagi?"

"Sepuluh hari." Riser mengangguk. "Persiapkan dirimu baik-baik, Rias. Jangan permalukan aku dengan menampilkan pertunjukan yang payah."

Rias hampir saja dengan reflek mengirim balik jawaban pedas, kalau saja sorot tajam mata violet dari sang sahabt yang masih terarah padanya tidak membuat ahli waris Klan Gremory itu sadar bahwa dia harus mengendalikan emosi dan hanya memakai kata-kata sopan kalau Rias tidak mau jadi sasaran tumpahan kekesalan Sona. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk hanya mengucapkan, "Tentu saja."

Riser membalas sahutan Rias dengan seringai lebar yang dipenuhi rasa percaya diri, walaupun nampaknya, sebagai bukti bahwa kekalahan yang ia terima dari seorang manusia, arogansi yang biasanya memenuhi hampir setiap tingkah laku putra ketiga Klan Phenex itu sekarang sudah berkurang banyak. "Yubelluna." Ia berbalik sembari memanggil nama Ratunya. "Kita pulang sekarang."

Ketika dia berjalan menuju tengah ruangan di mana Yubelluna telah menyiapkan lingkaran sihir teleportasi dan sedang berdiri menunggu bersama sisa Peerage-nya, Riser yang hampir melalui seorang sosok berambut sama-sama pirang mendadak berhenti ketika bahu mereka bersampingan.

"Aku tak akan melupakan apa yang terjadi hari ini." Dia mendesis tanpa menoleh.

"Bagus kalau begitu," sang lawan bicara menyahut dengan nada datar seperti orang yang tak tertarik, namun masih menyembunyikan sebuah gelimang besi. "Paling tidak, di kemudian hari kau akan mengingat bahwa apa yang kau alami hari ini takkan pernah terjadi tanpa arogansimu sendiri."

Riser mendengus. "Lalu kenapa aku masih berpikir bahwa walau aku melawanmu dengan kekuatan penuh dari awal pun, masih ada kemungkinan kau bisa mengalahkanku?"

"Karena aku adalah seorang shinobi," orang yang tadi sudah hampir berhasil membunuhnya itu bersidekap. "Dan kuharap kau sudah belajar bahwa meremehkan seorang shinobi hanya akan berujung pada penyesalan atau kematian."

Riser tertawa untuk beberapa saat sebelum senyumannya menjadi garang. "Persiapkan dirimu baik-baik, karena kali berikutnya kita bertemu, aku akan memburumu sampai kau jadi_ debu_, Namikaze Naruto."

Naruto terkekeh dingin, warna biru langit matanya yang terbuka kini bercahaya. "Bagus. Karena dengan begitu kau mungkin bisa memaksaku untuk melawanmu dengan serius _dari awal_, Riser Phenex."

Sementara dua lelaki yang berbeda spesies itu saling ancam, Grayfia mengamati tingkah mereka untuk beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan bahwa konfrontasi itu hanyalah gertak sambal yang takkan berujung pada perkelahian lagi. Sang Iblis yang mendapat julukan Ratu Terkuat di seantero dimensi Meikai itu menghadap ke arah Sona dan Rias yang masih memandangi interaksi tak bersahabat antar Naruto dan Riser dengan siaga, sebelum menarik perhatian dengan berdeham kecil. "Ojou-sama, Sona-sama. Saya akan segera mengurus permohonan izin dan persiapan untuk Rating Game antara Ojou-sama dan Riser-sama, jadi saya harus pulang ke Meikai dulu."

"A-ah," Rias tersentak. "Baiklah. Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Grayfia."

Sona menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sampai ketemu lagi, Grayfia."

Wanita berpenampilan maid dengan kepang rambut di dua sisi wajahnya itu membungkuk sekali lagi sambil berkata. "Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Mereka hanya mengawasi sampai sosok wanita Iblis yang berdiri di atas lingkaran sihir dengan sinar putih bernuansa biru itu menghilang dari pandangan sebelum kembali mengalihkan perhatian ke arah Riser dan Naruto yang nampaknya sudah ada di akhir ajang gertak sambal mereka.

Sona dan Rias mendengar Riser mendengus untuk kali terakhir sembari mulai berjalan untuk pergi meninggalkan dimensi manusia itu, namun tidak sebelum memuntahkan satu umpatan terakhir. "Manusia jahanam."

Naruto hanya memejamkan mata sambil meludahkan balasan. "Iblis keparat."

Mereka berdua sama-sama menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang ganas, dan saling berjanji dalam hati bahwa pertarungan mereka di masa depan akan jauh, _jauh_ lebih mengerikan sampai mengguncang bumi dan membakar alam. Bukan antara seorang Iblis dan manusia, tapi antara Riser dan Naruto, dua orang laki-laki yang saling mendendam dan sama-sama bertujuan memanfaatkan pertikaian mereka berikutnya sebagai ajang untuk mengirim lawan mereka ke alam kematian.

Tepat setelah sepeninggal Riser dan Peerage-nya, senyuman tipis namun ganas di wajah Naruto berubah menjadi seringai meringis ketika seseorang menjewer telinganya.

"Tidak sampai setengah hari kau lepas dari pengawasanku, dan hal seperti ini sudah terjadi," Sona memperkuat jewerannya sampai remaja pirang yang bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya itu mulai sedikit terbungkuk. "Apakah kau benar-benar hobi berkelahi, Namikaze-kun? Apa kau tidak pernah bosan membuat masalah untuk orang lain?"

"O-Ojou-sama—Auw!—A-aku hanya—"

"Jangan membuat-buat alasan, Namikaze-kun," Sona melepaskan jewerannya, dan dengan tangan yang sama, sang ketua OSIS itu menunjuk ke lantai. "Seiza."

Naruto kembali meringis. "Ojou-sama—"

Sona kembali menyela kalimat shinobi berambut pirang itu dengan menajamkan sorotan matanya. "Seiza." Ia mengulangi dengan nada yang lebih kuat.

Naruto yang tidak mau membuat 'Ojou-sama'nya itu semakin kesal langsung menurut dan bersimpuh di lantai dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk.

Sona yang berdiri menjulang di depan siswa juniornya itu bersidekap sambil. "Kau sadar apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Namikaze-kun? Apa kau sadar hal gila macam apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Ojou-sama, aku hanya—"

"Kau hanya mendengar satu bagian percakapan antara Rias dan Riser lalu lagi-lagi dengan seenaknya membuat asumsi yang tidak-tidak tanpa mencari kejelasan terlebih dahulu," Sona menyela dengan nada yang tidak memberi ampun. "Apa kau belum belajar, Namikaze-kun? Apa kau sudah lupa bahwa sifat nekat dan tidak pikir panjangmu itulah yang seringkali bisa menyebabkan masalah?"

"A-anu, Kaichou," Issei berusaha membantu sebab merasa tak nyaman melihat teman sekelasnya dimarahi seperti itu. "Aku yakin situasinya tidak seburuk itu..."

Sona memutar wajahnya dengan cepat dan melepaskan delikan yang membuat Issei ciut, membuat remaja berambut cokelat itu mengambil satu langkah mundur. "Riser adalah seorang Iblis berdarah murni, keturunan Klan Phenex yang memiliki derajat tinggi di antara kalangan bangsawan penghuni Meikai. Apa kau tahu artinya itu, Hyoudou-kun?" Sona kembali mengarahkan tatapannya pada Naruto. "Itu artinya Namikaze-kun telah menyerang seorang anak bangsawan, dan di Meikai yang populasinya sudah menurun seperti sekarang, hal semacam itu tidak ada bedanya dengan menghajar anak seorang raja di dunia manusia, dan dianggap sebagai sebuah tindakan kurang ajar dan penghinaan yang membuat pelakunya seringkali harus mendapat hukuman sangat berat yang seringkali bisa berujung pada kematian."

Asia bergerak ke samping Issei dan turut memberikan pembelaan. "Tapi, Kaichou-san, Onii-san melakukannya karena orang itu sudah mengancam Buchou-san...!"

"Apa kaukira alasan itu akan membuat semuanya lebih baik, Argento-san? Maaf kalau aku harus memberitahu bahwa kau keliru, karena jika Namikaze-kun melakukannya dengan alasan membela Rias, maka dia tidak hanya sudah membuat dirinya dalam masalah. Dia juga sudah menjerumuskan Rias dalam masalah yang sama karena seperti apapun situasinya, karena mau diputar balik seperti apapun juga, faktanya adalah Riser tetaplah tunangan Rias." Sona melirik wajah sahabatnya yang mulai memucat sebentar sebelum kembali memandang ke depan. "Kalau sampai ketahuan Rias membela orang yang telah menyerang tunangannya, maka apa yang kaupikir bisa terjadi pada hubungan antara keluarga Gremory dan keluarga Phenex? Biar kuberitahu, hubungan yang sebenarnya cukup baik itu bisa berubah tegang, kalau tidak menjadi konflik sekalian."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya yang juga mulai memutih, menampakkan bahwa dia sendiri sudah mulai sadar tentang kesalahan macam apa yang sudah ia lakukan dan konsekuensi macam apa yang mungkin terjadi karena tindakannya. "A-aku pikir—"

"Benarkah, Namikaze-kun? Apakah kau benar-benar _berpikir_?" tukas Sona cepat dan tanpa ampun. "Kalau begitu, apa yang kau pikirkan, Namikaze-kun? Apa kau pikir bahwa menyerang Iblis dari klan terhormat takkan menyimpan reperkusi? Apa kau pikir bahwa hanya karena kau bisa meraih kemenangan melawan Riser, lalu semuanya akan jadi baik-baik saja?" Sona mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke depan. "Apa kau sudah sadar sekarang bahwa tindakan nekatmu tadi sudah menciptakan masalah, tidak hanya bagi dirimu sendiri tapi juga orang-orang di sekelilingmu? Orang-orang yang sebenarnya ingin kau _bantu_?" Sona mendengus. "Saat kau membantu Hyoudou-kun menyelamatkan Argento-san beberapa malam lalu, kau sudah membuktikan padaku bahwa kau cukup pintar untuk memikirkan solusi permasalahan sampai ke detil terakhir bahkan sebelum kau memutuskan untuk bertindak. Itulah kenapa, Namikaze-kun, aku harus menganggap bahwa kali ini kau sama sekali tidak _memikirkan_ apa arti tindakanmu. Kau hanya _nekat_. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih."

Rias berdiri. "Sona—"

Sona menghentikan Rias dengan mengangkat satu tangannya. "Aku belum selesai." Gadis Iblis berambut hitam itu menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan. "Namikaze-kun, aku tahu kau sudah berhasil menang, tapi yang harus kau sadari adalah walau kau mampu membuat Riser tak berkutik, dia tetaplah anggota Klan Phenex, dan keahlian mereka dalam sihir api dan angin adalah salah satu yang terkuat di Meikai. Memang benar tadi kau telah membuatnya tak berkutik, tapi bagaimana kalau kau salah perhitungan...? Bagaimana kalau Riser tidak meremehkanmu dan dia menggunakan kekuatan penuhnya dari awal...?! Apa kau tahu bahwa dia bisa dengan mudahnya membakar tidak hanya bangunan tua ini, tapi juga seluruh sekolah dan seisinya?!" suara Sona terus meninggi sampai akhirnya dia telah berteriak. "Apa kau sadar bahwa dengan bertarung di siang bolong seperti tadi, kau sudah membahayakan Akademi Kuoh yang masih dipenuhi murid-murid?! Murid-murid yang tak tahu apa-apa soal dunia Iblis dan bisa saja menjadi korban karena kau memutuskan untuk menyerang Riser?!"

Mereka yang menonton Sona meluapkan amarah dan kekesalan itu hanya mampu terdiam, dan kalau melihat wajah Naruto yang terus berubah warna sampai akhirnya menjadi seputih kapur, mereka tahu bahwa kata-kata Sona memang tak bisa disangkal kebenarannya.

Tapi Sona masih belum selesai. "Dan kalau itu masih belum cukup buruk, setelah semua anggota Peerage Riser datang kemari, kau masih juga menerima tantangannya?! Apa kau sadar kau sudah membahayakan terbongkarnya rahasia tentang kaum Iblis dengan jurusmu tadi?!" Sona memijit batang hidungnya, wajahnya berkeriut karena dirundung rasa kesal tak terkira. "Kaukira kenapa aku hanya sendirian datang ke sini?! Karena aku harus mengerahkan semua anggota Peerage-ku untuk menghipnotis hampir setengah sekolah gara-gara ada orang yang membuat ribuan kembaran berpenampilan identik untuk memenuhi hutan yang jaraknya tidak sampai dua ratus meter dari bangunan sekolah utama!"

Sona yang sedikit terengah berjalan kembali ke sofa sebelum duduk terhenyak sambil memijit pelipis kepalanya. "Aku tak tahu kehidupan macam apa yang sudah kau jalani sebagai seorang shinobi, Namikaze-kun." Sona berkata dengan suara pelan yang menyiratkan rasa lelah. "Tapi tempat ini adalah sebuah sekolah. Kau tak bisa membahayakan nyawa siswa lain hanya karena kau ingin memenangi sebuah pertarungan. Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu bertindak seenaknya seperti itu."

Ada hening yang berlangsung cukup lama ketika tak seorangpun yang mampu memikirkan kata-kata untuk diucapkan. Rias dan Peerage-nya, terutama Issei dan Asia, sebenarnya ingin membela Naruto, tapi mereka juga tak bisa menyangkal logika yang telah dikemukakan oleh Sona. Bagaimanapun mereka mempertimbangkannya, mereka harus mengakui bahwa kali ini Naruto telah benar-benar salah bertindak, dan argumen apapun yang bisa mereka pikirkan hanya akan terdengar seperti sedang membuat-buat alasan.

Hening tersebut pecah ketika Naruto berdiri tegak dan mulai bicara. "Aku mengerti." Dia memalingkan wajah ke arah ahli waris Klan Gremory yang duduk di seberang Sona. "Rias."

Rias membalas tatapan tersebut dan mendapati bahwa mata biru langit itu menyiratkan sinar yang tak ia mengerti. "A-apa...?"

"Kalau keluargamu atau pihak lain menanyakan tentang masalah ini, katakan pada mereka bahwa apa yang telah kulakukan, semuanya kulakukan sendiri dan tak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu."

"H-hah?" Rias mengerutkan dahinya dalam kebingungan. "Tak ada sangkut paut? Kau sadar kalau dengan tidak menghentikan seranganmu, serta apa yang telah kuucapkan setelah kau membebaskan Riser, bisa dilihat sebagai aksi memberimu dukungan kan?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi di dunia shinobi, ada sebuah seni ninja bernama Genjutsu yang seringkali digunakan untuk mengendalikan pikiran korbannya. Aku yakin kakakmu pasti tahu apa yang kumaksud," Naruto melanjutkan penjelasannya seakan tak ada sanggahan. Dia tahu bahwa dia memang tak punya keahlian apapun dalam soal menggunakan seni ilusi tersebut, tapi karena Rias dan kaum Iblis yang lain tak tahu tentang hal itu, Naruto merasa tak ada salahnya berbohong kalau demi memperbaiki situasi. "Kau bisa mengatakan bahwa kau dan Peerage-mu telah menjadi korban Genjutsu yang membuatku bisa mengendalikan pikiran dan pandangan kalian sehingga kalian tak bisa melihat bahwa aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang salah dengan mencoba membunuh tunanganmu. Dengan begitu, kau akan terbebas dari tuduhan. Dan konsekuensi yang mungkin mempengaruhi hubungan baik antara keluargamu dan keluarga Phenex bisa dihindarkan."

Sona menyipitkan mata, sama sekali tak senang dengan metode remaja berambut pirang yang selalu saja mencoba mengatasi masalah dengan mengarahkan semua kesalahan pada dirinya sendiri. "Namikaze-kun, apa kau mengira bahwa kau bisa bertanggungjawab hanya dengan membersihkan nama Rias?" Sona sebenarnya ingin menambahkan kata 'lagi-lagi', namun tak ingin membuat dirinya kedengaran seperti gadis cemburuan yang tak rela Naruto membantu gadis lain. "Kau mungkin bisa membuat hubungan antara Klan Gremory dan Klan Phenex tidak berubah buruk dan mencegah mereka salah paham, tapi kau sadar kalau kau juga sudah membahayakan siswa sekolah ini kan?"

Naruto hanya terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum mengangguk. "Aku mengerti." Shinobi yang masih mengenakan seragam Akademi Kuoh itu mengeluarkan dompetnya dari kantong dan mengeluarkan kartu pelajarnya sebelum meletakkan benda itu di atas meja. "Aku akan mengundurkan diri dari Kuoh."

Kali ini, seluruh tubuh Sona mengeras dan matanya yang terarah ke kartu pelajar di meja melebar shock.

"H-hah?!" Issei berseru bingung. "Naruto-san, apa maksudmu 'mengundurkan diri'?!"

"Aku sudah membahayakan keselamatan para pelajar di sekolah ini karena aku tidak memikirkan baik-baik akibat dari tindakanku, Issei." Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya lagi. "Setelah semua yang kulakukan, berhenti sekolah di Kuoh adalah jalan terbaik agar aku tak bisa lagi membahayakan orang lain hanya karena aku adalah orang yang terlalu suka ikut campur."

"Ah..." salah satu tangan Sona terulur seakan berusaha meraih remaja yang berdiri terpisah hanya dua langkah darinya itu. Kening Naruto sedikit berkerut saat mendapati bahwa mata violet 'Ojou-sama'nya telah melebar seperti sedang terkejut. Mungkin dia tak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan menyerah begitu saja tanpa argumen atau perlawanan. "N-Namikaze-kun, itu—itu bukanlah apa yang kumaksud dengan 'tanggung jawab'..."

Mata Naruto turut melebar selama beberapa hitungan sebelum akhirnya terpejam. Dia mengerti. Sebenarnya dia berniat pindah ke sekolah yang lebih jauh dan tak memiliki kaitan apapun dengan kaum Iblis, namun dia bisa mengerti kenapa Sona berpikir bahwa hanya melakukan itu tidaklah cukup. Mengingat separah apa konflik yang ia miliki dengan Riser, Naruto merasa bukanlah hal yang mustahil kalau pria Iblis itu, ataupun keluarganya, langsung menuntut balas dalam waktu dekat. Dan kalau Naruto membiarkan dirinya tetap berada dalam lokasi yang penuh orang, maka mungkin saja akan jatuh korban orang tak bersalah ketika dia mendapat serangan.

"Kau benar, Sona-ojousama." Bahu Naruto merosot sedikit seraya segenggam napas panjang terhembus dari sela bibirnya. Sona benar, mengundurkan diri dari Kuoh dan pindah ke sekolah lain masih belum cukup sebagai solusi. Kalau dia benar-benar tidak ingin menjaring orang lain dalam konflik yang telah ia ciptakan dengan kesembronoannya sendiri, maka hanya ada satu hal yang Naruto bisa lakukan dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Aku akan segera meninggalkan kota ini."

Naruto sama sekali tak melihat ekspresi shock yang terpasang di wajah semua Iblis dalam ruangan klub tersebut, baik yang direinkarnasi ataupun yang berdarah murni, karena dia telah lebih dulu mengambil beberapa langkah mundur sampai kakinya meninggalkan karpet dan membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam.

"Aku minta maaf atas semua kesalahan yang kulakukan dan semua masalah yang sudah kusebabkan. Tapi paling tidak, sekarang aku takkan merepotkan kalian lagi," dia bicara dengan nada menyesal. Sebenarnya, Naruto masih ingin tetap sekolah di Kuoh untuk setidaknya satu atau dua bulan ekstra agar ia bisa mengawasi Issei dan Asia lebih lama lagi serta memastikan mereka baik-baik saja. Dia juga sebenarnya masih mengkhawatirkan Sona dan Rias, tapi sekarang dia sudah kehilangan kesempatan untuk menjaga mereka, bukan karena terpaksa, tapi akibat kesalahannya sendiri. "Aku... aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku senang dan berterimakasih karena sudah bisa bertemu dan mengenal kalian. Waktuku di Akademi Kuoh memang tidak panjang, tapi setidaknya aku sudah bisa mempelajari beberapa hal berharga selama aku sekolah di sini."

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya. Saat melihat ekspresi terpana di wajah Sona dan yang lain, dia hanya memberi mereka sebuah senyuman tipis. "Aku sudah membuat persiapan kalau sewaktu-waktu aku harus pergi mendadak, jadi kalian tak perlu khawatir harus menunggu lama. Selambat-lambatnya, sore ini aku sudah tidak akan ada di kota ini lagi."

"Jaga diri kalian." Dia berbalik dengan niat melangkah pergi, sembari berusaha menahan keinginan untuk menoleh pada orang-orang yang dia sendiri tak yakin akan ia temui lagi.

"Selamat tinggal."

_To be Continued..._

A/N: Kali ini hamba menyuguhkan apa yang terjadi kalau Naruto memakai jalur tindakan [Serang Dulu, Mikir Belakangan], dan menunjukkan pada readers sekalian bahwa keputusan yang Naruto ambil **tidaklah selalu benar**. Peristiwa dengan Riser ini adalah kebalikan dari apa yang terjadi di malam Issei memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan Asia di mana Naruto memakai taktik [Rencanakan Dulu, Kelahi Kemudian]. Kali ini, gara-gara khawatir sama Rias dan Peerage-nya, Naruto jadi kalap dan langsung saja main hajar tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi.

Ingatlah sekali lagi bahwa di fic ini, Naruto adalah seorang manusia tak sempurna, dan tidak hanya itu, dia juga seorang remaja yang masih berusia lima belas tahun. Ingat apa yang hamba katakan di chapter dua? Dia masih labil dan cenderung emosian. Sehebat-hebatnya Naruto versi fic ini dalam membuat rencana, dia tidak akan selamanya mampu mengambil keputusan yang benar. Kadang ada juga saatnya dia keliru dalam bertindak dan harus bertanggungjawab atas kesalahan tersebut.

Praise me, shun me, applause me, make fun of me. Whatever you want to do, it's your call. Whatever it shall be, I will accept all.

Thanks a zillion for reading!

**Galerians, out.**


	11. Arc II - Chapter 4

**Galerians, in.**

A/N: Keterlambatan apdet terjadi karena hamba adalah seorang penggemar semua seri game Final Fantasy, dan ketika minggu lalu teman hamba mengabari bahwa english patch untuk FF Type-0 sudah komplit 100%, hamba akhirnya langsung membongkar lemari dan mengeluarkan PSP hamba yang sudah berdebu agar bisa cepat-cepat main. Dan karena itu game musti dimainin sebanyak dua kali playthrough dulu supaya story-nya bisa komplit seratus persen... yah, makanya hamba sampai perlu waktu seminggu buat nyelesaiinnya. Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

Sekarang, menyangkut urusan fic. Pertama, hamba mau mengingatkan satu hal. Semirip apapun penampilan mereka dengan manusia, Sona, Rias, dan yang lainnya, tetaplah kaum Iblis. I-B-L-I-S. Bahkan di canon sekalipun telah dijelaskan bahwa Iblis adalah kaum yang serakah, seperti yang sudah dikatakan oleh Rias dalam Highschool DxD New, episode 7. Sona dan Rias bukan manusia, dan tidak hanya itu, mereka juga berasal dari kaum Iblis bangsawan berdarah murni. Itulah konsep yang ingin hamba tekankan. Jadi saat anda membaca fic ini, tolong jangan menilai atau mengukur tingkah laku dan perbuatan mereka dari standar-standar dunia kita, seakan-akan norma dan budaya dunia Meikai itu sama dengan dunia manusia. Namanya juga beda spesies, jadi apa mau dikata?

Lalu satu lagi, ingatlah bahwa di fic The Radiant Sun of Kuoh Academy, Naruto adalah seorang ninja. Jadi jangan harap dia akan bertingkah seperti karakter utama novel-novel bertema kehidupan anak sekolahan yang seringkali hanya berisi kisah cinta monyet, pacaran, atau romansa tipikal anak-anak remaja.

Lastly, my deepest apology for this rant. Right, on to with the chapter!

**Warning:**

**Mungkin abal. Mungkin aneh. Mungkin jelek. Dan mungkin OOC.**

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of whatever I decided to write for those who read!

Selamat membaca!

**~••~**

**When The Sun ****Tries to Help a Devil**

**Chapter 4**

**(****How to Properly Take Responsibility****)**

Otak Naruto langsung berputar dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk membuat rencana. Dari jadwal transportasi yang terpasang di dinding ruang kerja di rumahnya, Naruto mengetahui bahwa walau dia bisa lebih cepat pergi kalau memilih kereta api yang akan berangkat lima menit lagi. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir ulang, shinobi yang sudah tiga tahun lebih mengembara dunia itu memutuskan untuk memilih pergi ke bandara karena dia perlu setidaknya sepuluh menit untuk pulang dan mengemasi semua barang-barang penting di rumah sewaannya. Lagipula, dengan pulang terlebih dahulu, dia bisa mem-booking tiket pesawat terbang melalui telepon rumah mengingat ponsel genggamnya sudah rusak beberapa hari yang lalu. Kalau semuanya lancar, maka dia akan bisa mengambil penerbangan jam tiga sore yang akan membawanya ke Bandara Miyakejima di prefektur Tokyo, dan dari sana dia bisa naik bis atau taksi ke Bandara Haneda yang bisa membawanya keluar dari negeri kepulauan ini.

Walau nampaknya panjang, renungan itu sebenarnya sudah Naruto pertimbangkan dan canangkan sejak hari pertama ia tiba di kota ini sehingga sudah hampir selesai ketika shinobi itu baru mengambil satu langkah. Hanya saja, ketika dia baru berniat menggunakan Hiraishin agar bisa pulang ke rumahnya dengan lebih cepat seiring jejakan kakinya yang kedua, Naruto mendapati bahwa langkahnya tidak bisa selesai karena gerakannya sudah lebih dulu ditahan seseorang.

Naruto menoleh, dan dibuat bingung mendapati bahwa tangan yang memegangi ujung lengan kiri blazernya itu dimiliki oleh ketua OSIS yang sekarang menatapnya dengan mata bersinar panik. "...Ojou-sama?"

Sona mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun mulutnya hanya bisa mangap-mangap tak berdaya karena otaknya masih dalam keadaan buntu. Setelah beberapa kali percobaan yang tak membuahkan hasil, Sona membatalkan niat untuk mengekspresikan isi hatinya melalui kata-kata dan memilih untuk melakukan satu-satunya hal yang muncul di kepala.

Sona menarik dan memutar tubuh remaja pirang di depannya dengan paksa, sebelum suara 'plak' nyaring berbunyi dan bergema dalam ruangan untuk sepersekian detik ketika tangannya menampar pipi sang shinobi yang hanya bisa melongo karena tak mengerti kesalahan apa lagi yang sudah dia lakukan untuk menerima hukuman seperti itu.

"Dasar cowok bego!" Gara-gara rasa panik yang telah menyapu bersih kekalemannya, Sona berteriak dengan suara keras sambil mencekal kerah Naruto dan menariknya hingga wajah mereka hanya terpisah jarak beberapa inci. "Jalan pikir macam apa yang sudah kau gunakan, sampai kau memutuskan bahwa kau bisa menyelesaikan semua permasalahan dengan meninggalkan kota ini?!"

"T-tapi..." shinobi pirang itu terbata. Dia sendiri tak tahu kenapa, tapi otak Naruto yang seharusnya sekarang sudah mempersiapkan argumen malah hanya termangu karena tak mengerti apa yang menjadi alasan kemarahan Sona. "A-aku pikir—"

"Kau tidak berpikir!" sang ketua OSIS menyela sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Kau! Tidak! _Berpikir_!" Sona menghardik sambil mengguncang tubuh remaja berotak bebal yang selalu saja membuatnya khawatir itu. "Apa kau tidak sadar kalau meninggalkan kota ini sama sekali tidak mengatasi apa-apa?! Setelah membuat situasi jadi runyam, kau seharusnya bertanggungjawab! Bukannya malah lari dari masalah!"

"...Lari?" dahi Naruto berkerut. "Kaukira aku memutuskan meninggalkan kota ini karena aku mau _lari_?"

Sorot mata yang menajam itu membuat Sona sedikit terintimidasi, namun reaksi itu adalah bukti bahwa Naruto sudah mematuk umpannya. "Lalu apa lagi yang sebenarnya ada dalam kepala bebalmu itu?!"

"Aku berniat pergi karena aku tak mau menyusahkanmu lagi!" Naruto melangkah maju sampai ujung hidung kedua remaja itu hampir bersentuhan. "Kau tahu sendiri orang seperti apa aku ini! Tidak setengah bulan yang lalu, aku sudah meneriaki dan memaki-makimu, bahkan sampai menyakiti perasaanmu hanya gara-gara aku dengan seenaknya berprasangka buruk, prasangka yang ujung-ujungnya tidak terbukti! Dan kali ini, gara-gara aku yang terlalu panas hati, aku hampir saja membuat sekolah ini jadi tempat untuk ajang saling bunuh dan membahayakan siswa-siswa lain hanya karena ulahku yang tidak disertai pikir panjang! Aku sudah membuatmu terpaksa mengerahkan semua Peerage-mu untuk menjaga rahasia keberadaan kaum Iblis! Aku bahkan sudah membuatmu harus ikut turun tangan secara langsung untuk menghentikanku dan menyelesaikan masalah antara Rias dan Riser yang sebenarnya takkan jadi seburuk itu andai saja aku lebih berkepala dingin!"

Naruto menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat dan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. "Setelah apa yang terjadi karena sifatku yang serampangan, keberadaanku di sekolah ini... keberadaanku di kota ini tidak akan menguntungkan siapapun! Bagaimana kalau Riser memutuskan untuk menuntut balas?! Bagaimana kalau dia menyerangku ketika aku sedang berada di dalam kelas?! Kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, sebagai ketua OSIS yang peduli pada keselamatan murid maka kau pasti akan terlibat lagi! Aku tak mau kalau kau sampai harus terlibat masalah dan turut menanggung konsekuensi hanya karena aku sudah berbuat sembrono!" Naruto meraih dan mencengkeram bahu Sona dengan frustrasi tergambar jelas di mata biru langitnya.

"Aku tak rela melihat _kau_ terjerumus dalam bahaya karena _aku_, Ojou-sama!"

Sona hanya mampu terpana saat ia lagi-lagi dihadapkan dengan sifat tanpa pamrih yang selalu berhasil membuat hati sang gadis Iblis renyuh. Selalu, selalu, selalu, dan _selalu_ saja dia dibuat tak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata oleh sisi mulia Naruto yang tak pernah mendahulukan kemauannya sendiri dan memilih untuk selalu memikirkan kepentingan orang lain. Bahkan ketika situasi sudah menjadi begitu berbahaya, remaja berambut pirang dengan mata biru langit yang senantiasa hangat itu tak pernah gagal untuk mendahulukan keselamatan orang lain, seakan-akan dia menganggap keselamatan dirinya sendiri bukanlah hal yang pantas dikhawatirkan. Seakan-akan dia telah menutup pintu hati bagi seorang [Namikaze Naruto], sehingga kepedulian dan kasih sayang dalam hati pemuda itu hanya bisa dicurahkan pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Dia selalu siap membantu, selalu siap menolong, selalu siap _berkorban_, seakan-akan Naruto sudah tak tahu lagi cara untuk mencintai, menyayangi, dan mempedulikan dirinya sendiri.

Sona mendongak, dan dia takkan pernah bisa menyangkal bahwa hatinya sempat berhenti berdetak ketika melihat mata biru langit itu menyimpan perhatian dan kekhawatiran yang saat itu ditujukan untuk Sona dan _hanya_ untuk Sona.

Tanpa ia ketahui, hasrat dalam hati Sona membulat dan mengeras menjadi tekad. Dia yang sudah menerima perhatian dan kepedulian seperti ini takkan pernah lagi bisa dipuaskan oleh yang lain. Sona takkan pernah lagi puas kalau bukan _Naruto_ yang memperhatikannya, takkan pernah lagi puas kalau bukan _Naruto_ yang mempedulikannya... dan takkan pernah lagi puas kalau bukan _Naruto_ yang menyayanginya.

"_Naruto_-kun," dia berbisik pelan. "Aku mengerti kalau kau tidak ingin membuatku berada dalam bahaya. Tapi kau harus sadar bahwa saat ini, mau tidak mau aku sudah terlalu terjerumus dalam masalah yang kausebabkan ini."

Mata Naruto melebar dan memancarkan sakit, seakan-akan memikirkan bahwa dia telah melakukan hal yang menimbulkan kemungkinan bahaya bagi Sona sudah cukup untuk menciptakan pedih di jiwa yang begitu dalam sampai turut menjalar ke setiap syaraf fisiknya.

Sona hanya tersenyum tipis. "Tapi karena itulah kau _tidak boleh_ meninggalkanku, Naruto-kun," Sona meraih dan menangkupkan tangannya di pipi wajah yang dihiasi tanda lahir menyerupai kumis itu. Sona tak mengerti bagaimana dia masih bisa hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis ketika sukmanya sudah dirundung rasa bahagia yang begitu meluap-luap sampai jantungnya berdebar sangat kuat seperti mau meledak. "Kalau kau memang benar-benar ingin bertanggungjawab, maka mulai sekarang, kau harus tetap ada di sini untuk melindungi_ku_. Menjaga_ku_." Sona terus mendekat sampai dada mereka bersentuhan. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa suaranya kini telah serak dan hanya tinggal berupa desahan. "Mendampingi_ku_."

Tanpa ia sadari, kaki Sona telah berjinjit tinggi-tinggi selagi tangannya menarik turun kepala Naruto. Wajah mereka mendekat dengan begitu pelan-pelan sampai Sona bisa merasakan hembusan napas Naruto yang hangat di permukaan kulit wajahnya. Biru langit dan ungu violet terus saling tatap sementara bibir mereka yang basah dan sedikit terbuka terus memotong jarak, membuat dada Sona berdebar begitu keras sampai rasa-rasanya jantung gadis itu sudah bergerak naik ke tenggorokannya yang terasa kering oleh dahaga yang hanya bisa dipuaskan oleh bibir yang sudah hampir bisa ia cicipi hanya dengan berjinjit sedikit lagi—

"Ehem."

Sona yang sempat lupa diri langsung menghentikan gerakannya ketika teringat dia sedang berada di mana.

Dengan sangat cepat sampai hampir terlihat berkelebat, tangan Sona berubah posisi dan mendorong dada Naruto sampai tubuh mereka yang tadi sudah begitu rapat sampai seperti menyatu langsung terpisah oleh jarak selangkah. Tak butuh waktu lebih dari satu detik sampai akal sehat Sona dibentur oleh kesadaran bahwa dia hampir saja melakukan sesuatu yang bersifat sangat pribadi dan teramat memalukan di depan banyak orang, membuat ahli waris Klan Sitri itu hanya mampu menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam sebagai usaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam dan begitu panas sampai dia yakin pipinya pasti sudah bersinar seperti bara menyala.

"...Wauw," kesunyian yang baru berlangsung sebentar itu kembali dipecahkan oleh suara Issei. "Bener-bener—Aku nggak—Tadi itu—" dia berkali-kali mencoba dan terus saja gagal mengekspresikan pendapatnya, sehingga akhirnya Iblis remaja dengan rambut cokelat tua itu hanya memilih untuk mengucapkan, "_Wauw_."

Asia telah lama bersembunyi di belakang Issei, walaupun rona merah delima yang mewarnai pipinya adalah bukti bahwa gadis bekas biarawati itu tak henti-hentinya mengintip dari balik lengan Issei tempatnya menyembunyikan wajah karena malu.

"Ufufufu..." di wajah Akeno kini sudah terpasang ekspresi yang begitu cerah seakan-akan dia baru saja memenangkan lotere jumbo seharga ratusan ribu yen. Senyum di wajah gadis Iblis berambut hitam yang dikuncir kuda itu terus melebar sembari tangannya mengipas-ngipas wajah. "Aduh, kenapa ruangan ini tiba-tiba jadi panas ya?"

Kiba berdiri dalam posisi istirahat di tempat sembari membuang muka dengan mata dipejamkan dan pipi sedikit merona, sementara Koneko memberi satu komentar yang hanya berisi dua kata. "..._So sweet_."

Rias yang tadi berdehem berdiri dan bersidekap sambil menatap Sona dan Naruto bergantian dengan mata menyipit dan bersinar begitu tajam seperti sedang berusaha membacok dua remaja satu sekolah itu dengan tatapannya. Tanpa banyak ba, bi, atau bu, sang ahli waris Klan Gremory melangkah maju untuk menghampiri remaja berambut pirang yang entah mengapa masih cengok karena shock. "Na. Mi. Ka. Ze." Tangannya terangkat untuk menjewer pipi Naruto yang sama sekali nggak mengaduh atau ngeh atas situasi. Melihat cowok yang pikirannya masih mengawang entah di mana itu menyebabkan rasa kesal dan cemburu dalam hati Rias meningkat pesat sampai menyebabkan urat di pelipis gadis Iblis berambut merah itu semakin jelas terlihat. "Na! Mi! Ka! Ze!"

Mata Naruto berkedip."...Phoh?" Dia menyahut bego. "Adha apha?"

Rias menyunggingkan senyuman teramat manis yang kalau dicampur dengan matanya yang bercahaya dari buncahan Youki, malah membuat penampilan cewek SMA itu semakin mendekati deskripsi Iblis yang sesungguhnya. "Sudah puas senang-senang?" dia bertanya sinis dengan gigi beradu dan suara mendesis.

"...Phah?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kiri. "Shenangh-shenangh aphanyha?"

Rias melepaskan jeweran pada pipi Naruto dan menggunakan tangan yang sama untuk mengacungkan telunjuk ke wajah shinobi itu. "Kau!" jari telunjuknya berpindah ke Sona yang masih tertunduk. "Dan Sona!" Rias mengentakkan kakinya kuat-kuat ke lantai. "Sudah berani bermesraan di depanku!" Rias menarik napas dalam-dalam sampai punggungnya melengkung ke belakang sebelum berteriak. "DASAR COWOK TAK TAHU MALU!"

Kesunyian kembali tercipta dan berlangsung untuk waktu beberapa lama, sampai akhirnya keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh deheman Sona yang nampaknya sudah berhasil meraih ketenangan diri dengan menjejalkan emosinya di bawah kendali. "Kau tidak perlu teriak-teriak seperti itu, Rias." Suaranya mungkin sudah kembali terdengar tenang, namun rona merah yang masih tersisa di pipinya menjadi petunjuk bahwa gadis Iblis berambut hitam itu harus memaksa diri untuk membuat getar malu tidak mencapai pita suaranya. "Tingkah kekanak-kanakan seperti ini sama sekali tidak pantas untuk seorang bangsawan Iblis sepertimu—"

"Berisik!" Rias kembali mengentakkan kakinya sebelum mengepalkan tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya dipakai untuk menunjuk wajah Iblis berambut hitam pendek yang merupakan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu. "Aku nggak sudi mendengar itu dari cewek yang suka cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan sepertimu!"

Mata Sona terbuka dan menajam sampai tatapannya berubah menjadi delikan. "... Siapa yang 'cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan'?" dia mendesis. "Lagipula, sejak kapan kau punya hak mengomentari setiap tindakanku?"

"'Sejak kapan', katamu?" Rias maju selangkah sambil membalas tatapan Sona dengan mata yang menyipit. "Kau masih berani bertanya 'sejak kapan' setelah bertingkah tidak senonoh di _ruang klubku_?"

"...'Tidak senonoh'?" alis Sona terangkat tinggi untuk sesaat sebelum mulutnya melepaskan desisan seperti kucing yang marah. "Baiklah, kita bisa bicara soal topik ini kalau kau mau." Sang ketua OSIS menunjuk ke arah bagian ruangan di mana terlihat tirai putih. "Kalau perbuatanku tadi _memang _tidak senonoh, lalu sebutan apa yang harus kita pakai untuk orang yang tidak hanya membangun kamar shower di ruangan tempat anggota-anggota klubnya berkumpul, tapi juga selalu tidur dengan telanjang bulat sepertimu, hm? Kenapa kita tidak bicara soal itu?"

"K-kau tahu sendiri kalau dari kecil aku hanya bisa tidur kalau nggak pakai baju!" Wajah Rias merona sebelum pipinya menggembung kesal. "Dan memangnya kenapa kalau kebiasaan tidurku seperti itu? Kenapa aku harus malu kalau tak ada satupun cacat di tubuhku?"

Sona turut menyipitkan mata. "Kaukira kau bisa lepas dari aturan etika dan sopan santun hanya karena dadamu _besar_?"

Walau Sona mencoba terdengar dingin, suaranya tetap menyimpan secercah rasa iri yang membuat Rias menyeringai. "Oh ho?" Gadis Iblis itu melirik dada sahabatnya dengan tatapan sedikit sombong sembari mengangkat-angkat alisnya. "Aku nggak pernah tahu kalau kau merasa tidak puas dengan ukuran dadamu. Apa itu berarti—"

Perkataan Rias macet dan seringainya lenyap dalam sepersekian detik ketika dia teringat sesuatu yang ia dengar beberapa malam silam. Wajah Rias berpaling dan mata opalnya yang melebar terpaku pada tangan Naruto, sebelum kepalanya kembali menyabet ke samping untuk menatap dada Sona dengan mata yang bersinar penuh perhitungan. Dia terus mengulangi dua perbuatan tersebut berkali-kali sampai akhirnya Sona jadi mulai merasa tak nyaman.

"A-apa yang sedang kaulakukan?" Sona bertanya dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya, suaranya sedikit tersendat karena rasa heran tak kepalang saat melihat Rias yang biasanya sangat penuh percaya diri kalau sudah bicara soal ukuran payudara mulai memelototi dada Sona dengan tatapan penuh arti dan... kenapa Sona juga bisa melihat rasa iri? "Kenapa kau terus-terusan—"

Pertanyaan Sona tidak sempat selesai karena Rias sudah terlebih dulu menggeram sebelum menghampiri si cowok pirang dan mencekal kerahnya dengan sebuah sabetan cepat. "Jadi begitu ya? Jadi rupanya _begitu_ ya, Namikaze?" suaranya manis, _sangat _manis, walau kalau diamati baik-baik, entah mengapa di wajah Rias sedang terpasang ekspresi menyeramkan khas seekor hewan buas yang siap mencabik-cabik mangsanya. "Jadi itu rupanya alasan kenapa kau sama sekali tidak protes dengan perbuatan Sona?! Karena ukuran dada Sona _pas di tangan_mu, begitu?!"

Jadi itu alasan kenapa Naruto selalu memperlakukan Sona dengan lebih baik?! Dan juga alasan kenapa, tidak seperti remaja-remaja lelaki lain di sekolah ini, Naruto selalu bisa menghadapi Rias dengan tenang?! Karena dia sudah lebih dulu terpikat oleh Sona?! Karena apa yang dimiliki Sona jauh lebih menggiurkan dan cocok dengan selera Naruto dibanding apa yang ada di tubuh Rias?!

Tapi bukankah seharusnya semua cowok-cowok di dunia ini selalu lebih suka dada yang besar?!

Bagi dia yang selalu dilempari pujian dari segala arah menyangkut kecantikan dan keindahan tubuhnya, saat ini adalah kali pertama Rias merasa tak puas dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Dan yang membuat Rias semakin kesal adalah fakta bahwa dia bukannya merasa tidak puas karena terdapat cacat atau kekurangan di tubuh gadis Iblis itu. Dia justru merasa demikian karena apa yang dia miliki malah sudah _berlebihan_ untuk selera seseorang!

Rasa kesal yang terus melangit membuat Rias kalap dan mulai mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto. "Dasar mesum! Tak tahu malu! Cowok abnormal!"

Sejujurnya, Naruto masih mencoba mencerna situasi, walau memang terus gagal berkali-kali. Tapi rupanya diteriaki seperti itu menciptakan cukup stimulasi, sehingga setelah mengheningkan cipta sejenak, mulut remaja pirang itu tetap terbuka untuk melancarkan sebuah pertanyaan meskipun akal sehat dan intelegensi Naruto masih tidak nyambung.

"...Kau masih haid ya?"

Efek pertanyaan itu langsung bisa terlihat dalam bentuk Rias yang melepaskan cekalan dan berjalan mundur beberapa langkah sambil mangap-mangap seperti ikan keluar dari air. Sial bagi Naruto, rupanya dia telah melancarkan pertanyaan yang salah di waktu yang tidak tepat, karena tak berapa lama, kondisi Rias yang sempat tak mampu mematerialisasikan kata-kata berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat sampai rambut merahnya turut melayang-layang seakan menjadi bukti kemarahan membara yang sedang dialami pemiliknya.

Sona yang melihat gelagat buruk dari tingkat kekesalan rivalnya itu melangkah ke samping Naruto sambil berusaha memperbaiki situasi. "Rias, tenangla—"

Sayang bagi Sona, sang sahabat yang nampaknya sudah tak bisa diajak kompromi mulai mengeluarkan Youki hitam bernuansa merah dari kedua tangannya sembari menggeram nyaring. "Na~mi~ka~ze~!"

Geraman marah yang menjanjikan siksaan itu mengaktifkan insting bertarung dalam diri Naruto yang masih dalam mode siaga penuh setelah pertikaiannya dengan Riser. Otaknya melakukan kalkulasi dengan secepat kilat dan membuat keputusan bahwa jika Rias benar-benar sampai melepaskan serangan, maka Sona-ojousama akan turut terkena karena posisinya yang berdiri terlalu dekat dengan Naruto. Otak, insting, dan reflek bercampur jadi satu dalam sebuah kerja sama apik yang tercipta dari bertahun-tahun bertempur sebagai seorang ninja dan mengirim perintah yang membuat tubuh Naruto berkelebat untuk bertindak.

Di sudut pandangannya, Sona melihat Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah benda dengan warna kuning abu-abu dari dalam kantongnya sebelum melemparkan benda berbentuk seperti bola kecil itu ke lantai, menciptakan kepulan asap tebal yang menyelimuti seluruh ruangan, menyesakkan napas dan menghalangi pandangan. Sona terus saja tak diberi kesempatan untuk bereaksi karena seseorang telah terlebih dulu meraup tubuhnya sampai kaki ketua OSIS itu meninggalkan lantai, dan dia baru sadar kalau pelaku perbuatan tersebut adalah Naruto ketika pemuda itu membawanya serta sambil melompat keluar dari bangunan sekolah tua itu melalui lubang di dinding ruang klub Occult Kenkyu-bu yang merupakan salah satu produksi dari pertarungannya melawan Riser.

Kata-kata apapun yang ingin diucapkan oleh sang ahli waris Klan Sitri lenyap di kerongkongannya ketika ia tersadar bahwa metode yang dipakai Naruto untuk membawanya adalah dengan menggendong Sona dalam sebuah buaian.

Sona bahkan tak lagi mampu untuk peduli ketika Naruto makin mempercepat larinya sampai pemandangan pepohonan di samping jalan setapak yang dia jalani berubah menjadi kabur sebagai reflek dari mendengar suara teriakan marah Rias yang menggema di belakang mereka. Perhatian gadis Iblis itu hanya bisa terpaku pada lengan berotot keras yang menopang punggung dan lipatan lututnya, serta ekspresi serius yang terpasang di wajah sang remaja.

Dengan wajah yang perlahan-lahan mulai dipenuhi rona merah padam, Sona sama sekali tak sadar kalau dia telah mengalungkan tangan rapat-rapat ke leher Naruto yang membuatnya diliputi kehangatan dan rasa aman, karena intuisi dan hati kecilnya telah memberitahu bahwa selama dia ada di bawah pengawasan dan perlindungan Naruto, selama dia berada dalam _pelukan_ Naruto, tak ada suatu hal apapun di dunia ini yang bisa menyakiti Sona.

Sona tak tahu kapan, tapi saat dia tersadar, gadis Iblis itu mendapati bahwa ia telah membenamkan wajahnya rapat-rapat ke leher Naruto, rasa aman yang dia rasakan semakin menguat kala hidungnya mencium aroma daun segar dan angin musim semi menguar dari tubuh sang remaja berambut pirang yang entah kenapa membuat Sona ingin perjalanan ini tak pernah berakhir agar ia tak perlu terlepas dari pengalaman menyenangkan ini.

~•~

Sona harus bertahan agar tidak meringis ketika dirinya dirundung rasa kecewa, karena ternyata perjalanan yang mereka tempuh berakhir setelah mereka sampai di depan ruang OSIS yang menjadi tujuan. Saking kecewanya, Sona bahkan sama sekali tidak menggubris fakta bahwa Naruto telah mendobrak salah satu jendela bangunan sekolah utama Akademi Kuoh untuk mencapai lantai tiga tanpa harus lewat pintu depan atau belakang dalam usaha agar tak ada orang yang melihat mereka.

Sona yang tahu seperti apa sifat Rias sadar bahwa dia takkan melanjutkan luapan kemarahannya di bangunan yang penuh siswa Kuoh ini, namun keningnya berkerut ketika melihat pemuda itu nampak mengambil kuda-kuda seakan bersiap-siap untuk kembali melesat. Sang ketua OSIS yang sudah mulai mengenal jalur tindakan Naruto tak perlu waktu lama untuk bisa membuat kesimpulan bahwa Naruto pasti ingin pergi lagi untuk mengalihkan perhatian Rias supaya konfrontasi seperti dua malam silam bisa terhindarkan. Dan mungkin memang seperti itulah template jalur tindakan sang shinobi. Memastikan orang yang ia lindungi sudah aman, lalu langsung mengalihkan perhatian musuh walaupun itu berarti dia harus membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

Sona harus menahan diri agar tidak mengeluh frustrasi karena modus operandi Naruto yang selalu saja siap menanggung beban sendirian itu tak pernah gagal membuatnya cemas.

...Yah, walaupun demikian, Sona juga tak bisa menyangkal bahwa justru sifat mulia itulah yang pertama kali membuatnya tertarik, sampai akhirnya dia jadi memiliki perasaan seperti ini pada cowok bebal yang sepertinya hanya bisa mengkhawatirkan orang lain itu.

Dan karena itulah dia harus cepat-cepat berbuat sesuatu sebelum remaja pirang itu sempat menjauh dari jangkauannya.

Naruto yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang membatalkan niat untuk berlari ketika merasakan tangan Sona yang kecil dan berjari lentik memegangi pergelangan tangan Naruto. "Ojou-sama?"

Sona sadar bahwa tindakannya itu mungkin terlihat agak sedikit terlalu personal bagi mereka yang notabene masih berstatus tak lebih dari teman, Namun walaupun wajahnya mulai kembali merona merah, Sona mengukuhkan pegangannya karena dia masih harus memastikan sesuatu.

"...Naruto-kun," walaupun dia agak malu karena mengetahui bahwa wajahnya yang masih dipenuhi semburat merah pasti sama sekali tidak menyiratkan kekaleman yang biasa ia tunjukkan, Sona tetap mengambil satu langkah mendekat dan membuat pegangannya lebih erat, sambil menguatkan diri untuk mendongak dan menatap Naruto lurus-lurus. "Janji kau tidak akan pergi?"

Kerutan di dahi shinobi itu menjadi kian dalam, dan Sona bisa melihat beberapa emosi yang berkecamuk dan tumpah tindih di wajah Naruto. "Tapi Ojou-sama, aku tak ingin membahayakan siapapun. Bagaimana kalau Riser dan klannya—"

"Mereka takkan menyerangmu," Sona menyela. "Aku bisa jamin itu."

Melihat ekspresi bingung bercampur sangsi di wajah Naruto, Sona cepat-cepat menjelaskan. "Aku sudah memberitahumu kalau Riser adalah anggota Klan Phenex yang memiliki derajat dan reputasi tinggi di Meikai kan? Dia tak mungkin memberitahu keluarganya tentang apa yang terjadi hari ini kalau dia tak mau membuat mereka harus menanggung malu karena salah satu keturunan mereka kalah dalam pertarungan melawan seorang _manusia_. Riser yang pasti ingin tetap merahasiakan soal kekalahannya tak mungkin melancarkan balasan begitu saja karena hal itu hanya akan mengundang pertanyaan." Sona berhenti sebentar untuk membiarkan informasi itu meresap. "Setidaknya, dia takkan berusaha menyerangmu di tempat terbuka di mana bisa terdapat saksi. Jadi kau bisa tenang."

Mendengar itu, kekhawatiran yang ada di mata Naruto bukannya menipis, tapi malah semakin menjadi-jadi. "Tapi kalau benar Iblis itu merasa malu dan ingin merahasiakan hasil pertarungan kami, bukankah itu berarti kau dan Rias, orang yang menjadi saksi kekalahannya, sekarang juga berada dalam bahaya, Ojou-sama? Bagaimana kalau dia memutuskan untuk membungkam kalian berdua?"

"Apa kau lupa kalau Klan Phenex memiliki hubungan baik dengan Klan Gremory? Kaukira apa yang akan mereka lakukan kalau putra mereka sendiri sampai menyerang Rias yang merupakan ahli waris Klan Gremory?" Sona tersenyum kecil. "Kau juga harus ingat bahwa aku adalah ahli waris Klan Sitri. Riser pasti tahu kalau menyerangku hanya akan menjerumuskannya dalam masalah besar."

Dia sendiri tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi ketika dihadapkan dengan mata biru langit yang sekarang menyiratkan sedikit rasa lega itu, entah kenapa Sona seperti berubah kembali menjadi anak kecil yang tidak ingin ditinggal sendiri, membuat suara Iblis remaja itu turut mengecil sampai hanya berupa bisikan ketika ia mengulangi permintaannya. "Jadi kumohon... jangan pergi."

Andai saja Sona masih seperti dia yang dulu, maka gadis Iblis berambut hitam itu pasti sudah mengucapkan perintah "Kau tidak boleh pergi." alih-alih mengutarakan sebuah permintaan. Namun Sona yang sekarang, Sona yang telah melihat sifat mulia seorang Namikaze Naruto dan tahu bahwa remaja itu _pasti _menuruti semua permintaan yang Sona suarakan, hanya tahu bahwa dia akan menyesal selamanya kalau dia sampai memanfaatkan Naruto demi keinginannya sendiri. Sona yang sekarang takkan tega, takkan _rela_, kalau sampai dia tak mampu mengekang sifat egoisnya dan semakin menyusahkan Naruto hanya karena Sona tak tahan kalau remaja itu tak lagi ada di sisinya.

Naruto terdiam sesaat sebelum mengalihkan wajah, alisnya bertaut seperti sedang berpikir keras. Ketika dia bicara lagi, suaranya kecil dan pelan, namun di sana Sona mendapati ada secercah harapan. "...Benarkah tidak apa-apa kalau aku tidak pergi? Benarkah tidak apa-apa kalau aku tetap di sin—"

Sona menyela dengan meraih kedua pipi remaja yang bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya itu dan menggerakkannya agar mereka kembali saling tatap. "Tentu saja."

Ketika Naruto menangkupkan tangannya di atas tangan Sona, Sona bisa bersumpah jantungnya seperti sedang berontak untuk keluar dari rongga dadanya dari bagaimana organ itu terus berdebar kuat sampai degupannya bisa terasa sampai gendang telinga.

Naruto memejamkan mata sembari berkata pelan. "Aku mengerti, Ojou-sama."

Kali ini, Sona yang masih sadar diri harus benar-benar berusaha mengontrol desakan hormon agar tubuhnya tidak bergerak maju dan melumat bibir yang melengkung menjadi senyum tipis itu. Sona harus ingat dia sedang ada di gedung sekolah yang penuh dengan penghuni, dan sebuah koridor di lantai tiga di mana besar kemungkinan dia bisa dipergoki oleh seseorang bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk melampiaskan luapan emosi yang semakin membuncah dalam hatinya. Saat merasakan Naruto meremas tangannya pelan, Sona cepat-cepat menarik tangannya kembali karena takut kalau-kalau dia gagal mengekang emosinya.

"B-baguslah kalau begitu." Suara Sona sedikit terbata karena dia masih berusaha untuk mengendalikan napas yang sekarang cepat dan pendek demi menenangkan debar jantungnya.

Naruto tidak menyahut. Remaja berambut pirang itu hanya terus menatap Sona dengan senyuman tipis dan tatapan lembut yang membuat hati 'Ojou-sama'nya kebat-kebit dan makin tak tenang.

Sona yang tak yakin apakah dia akan terus bisa mengendalikan diri kalau dihadapkan dengan Naruto yang menatapnya seperti itu segera mengibaskan tangannya dengan sembari setengah menyuruh-setengah memohon. "A-aku yakin kau cukup lelah setelah apa yang terjadi siang ini, Naruto-kun. Kau bisa pulang dulu."

"Baik, Sona-ojousama."

Sona tak tahu apa yang merasukinya. Mungkin instingnya sebagai kaum Iblis yang cenderung impulsif berhasil menang melawan kendali dirinya, atau mungkin Sona hanya merasa bahwa dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk memastikan Naruto sudah benar-benar membatalkan niatnya untuk pergi dari Kuoh, atau mungkin berbagai alasan lain yang bisa dia pikirkan ketika di masa depan dia mengingat kembali apa tepatnya yang menyebabkan Sona bertindak seperti itu.

Tapi satu hal yang pasti. Tanpa ia sadari, kaki Sona telah berjinjit tinggi-tinggi dan tangannya meraih lengan baju Naruto untuk menarik sang shinobi pirang yang hanya bisa menerima ketika Sona mendaratkan ciuman singkat di pipinya, sebuah kecupan yang mampir cukup jauh ke samping hingga sudut bibir mereka ikut bersentuhan.

"S-sampai ketemu lagi...!"

Sona cepat-cepat mengucapkan salam perpisahan sebelum berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat. Dengan terburu-buru, ia segera melangkah masuk ke ruang OSIS sembari menunduk dalam-dalam untuk menyembunyikan pipi yang merona hebat sampai seluruhnya diwarnai merah padam, meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya mampu termangu bego karena otaknya lagi-lagi mengalami konslet hebat dan akal sehatnya menderita arus pendek berat.

Benang-benang intelegensi Naruto yang kusut dan sekarang meringkuk di sudut batok kepalanya cuma mengirimkan satu respon melalui mulut sang pemilik yang masih cengok tak berdaya.

"...Auh?"

~•~

Sore telah menjelang dan mewarnai langit hingga kemerahan ketika pada akhirnya Naruto pulang ke rumah tempatnya berdiam. Namun tak seperti biasanya, setelah reaksi Shiki Fuujin yang jauh lebih kasar dari biasanya, sekarang shinobi hanya bisa berdiri kaku di tempat tanpa melangkah menuju ruang tengah karena jalannya telah dihalangi oleh seorang gadis berambut berbalut kimono, dan entah mengapa, mata merahnya nampak bersinar di kegelapan.

Naruto mau tak mau dibuat berjengit ketika melihat mata bercahaya itu melepaskan kilatan tajam yang membuat sang majikan menggeliat tak nyaman.

"K-Kurama?" Naruto bertanya takut-takut, dan langsung harus menelan ludah karena tenggorokannya mendadak jadi kering saat gadis personifikasi makhluk mistis itu telah melakukan sesuatu yang Naruto beri label fase [Berkacak Pinggang].

Dua tahun lebih yang ia lalui bersama Kurama telah membuat Naruto memiliki wawasan mendalam tentang kemarahan sang Bijuu yang boleh dibilang tidak normal. Melalui proses _trial-and-error_ yang Naruto akui sangat rumit dan berbahaya, sang Jinchuuriki akhirnya berhasil menyimpulkan bahwa Bijuu yang mendiami jiwanya itu memiliki setidaknya lima level luapan kemarahan, dan tak seperti orang kebanyakan, fase [Menghajar] dan [Berteriak-teriak] justru merupakan dua level terendah kalau Kurama sudah memutuskan untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Tiga level lain yang lebih tinggi dari itu adalah fase [Wajah Cemberut] yang dilanjutkan dengan fase [Mata Menyipit].

Satu level terakhir yang paling jarang terlihat sekaligus paling berbahaya, adalah fase [Berkacak Pinggang]. Dalam fase ini, ekspresi datar akan turut terpasang di wajah Kurama, suaranya bungkam dengan bibir menipis membentuk garis horizontal lurus. Mata merahnya akan mengeluarkan sinar mengerikan dan kadang-kadang melepaskan kilatan seperti pedang baja memantulkan cahaya. Semua fitur tersebut akan bercampur menjadi satu menjadi sebuah penampilan menakutkan seperti yang tengah Naruto hadapi sekarang.

Naruto harus menahan diri karena instingnya mulai meneriakkan anjuran bahwa ia harus segera mengerahkan jurus Lari Terbirit-birit no Jutsu, karena dia tahu bahwa melakukan hal itu hanya akan memperburuk situasi yang harusnya sekarang ia atasi ini.

"Em, Kurama...?" Naruto mencoba lagi, sembari melancarkan taktik pertama yang telah ia ciptakan untuk menghadapi Kurama yang sedang kesal. Teknik yang ia beri nama [Nyengir Selebar-lebarnya].

Mendapat senyuman itu, mata Kurama malah semakin menyipit.

...Cetar membahana.

Melihat kekesalan Kurama yang justru semakin mendalam, Naruto merutuki dirinya karena sudah berani berpikir bahwa taktik yang sudah terlalu sering ia kerahkan itu akan mampu meringankan suasana. Dan yang semakin sial, taktik-taktik lain yang ia punya bergantung pada kontak fisik, sesuatu yang Naruto anggap menyimpan potensi bahaya karena aura dingin yang masih memancar dari sang gadis yang sudah mulai menepuk-nepukkan kaki kanannya ke lantai.

Apa mau dikata. Kalau sudah begini, maka Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dan melancarkan metode terakhir yang bisa ia pikirkan dengan otaknya.

"Aku minta maaf," Naruto membungkuk begitu rendah sampai bagian bawah dan atas pinggangnya membentuk sudut sembilan puluh derajat. "Aku _benar-benar_ minta maaf."

"...Hmph." alih-alih menerima, Kurama hanya mendengus sembari memejamkan mata.

Gadis yang merupakan perwujudan sesungguhnya dari Kyuubi no Youko itu sadar kalau dia mungkin sudah bersikap sedikit tidak adil pada majikannya. Kurama juga harus mengakui bahwa dia sendirilah yang dulu menginginkan agar Naruto bisa mendapat teman di sekolah ini, tapi kalau ada satu hal yang membuat Kurama berpikir bahwa idenya itu sudah keliru, maka hal itu adalah kenyataan di mana Naruto _lagi-lagi _didekati oleh perempuan lain. Apakah tidak cukup ketika Kazehana Koyuki, tuan putri dari Yuki no Kuni (atau sudah benar-benar berubah menjadi Haru no Kuni?) menawarkan agar Naruto jadi lawan mainnya dalam film adaptasi Icha-Icha yang notabene pasti akan mendapat rating Dewasa? Apakah tidak cukup ketika Shion, seorang gadis kuil dari Oni no Kuni, meminta agar Naruto membantunya melanjutkan garis keturunan, sebuah permintaan yang kurang lebih tak ada bedanya dengan meminta agar Naruto _menghamilinya_?

Apakah tidak cukup, ketika remaja bernama Temujin yang telah Naruto selamatkan di penghujung insiden Batu Gelel itu sempat melempar lirikan-lirikan tidak biasa ke arah majikannya sebelum mereka berpisah jalan. Kurama yakin, bahkan _teramat sangat_ yakin, bahwa tatapan-tatapan aneh itu bukanlah sesuatu yang seharusnya ada antara dua orang yang berjenis kelamin sama!

Sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan majikannya? Setahu Kurama, tak banyak yang bisa dikatakan untuk Naruto dari segi penampilan. Okelah, mengingat dia adalah seorang ninja yang telah melatih tubuhnya dari usia sangat belia, majikannya itu memang bertubuh tinggi dengan postur tegap, dada yang bidang, dan bahu yang lebar. Tapi setiap lekuk-lekuk fisik tersebut hampir tak pernah terlihat karena majikannya selalu memilih untuk mengenakan pakaian longgar yang menutupi seluruh badan, selain untuk mempermudah gerakan tapi juga demi menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang penuh bekas luka. Kurama memang tak begitu mengerti seperti apa standar penilaian manusia jadi dia tak bisa dengan pasti mengatakan apakah tuannya itu berwajah tampan atau buruk rupa, namun setidaknya, Kurama sangat yakin kalau Naruto tidak memiliki paras dengan kulit tanpa cacat yang mulus, licin, dan berkelip bling-bling-kling seperti yang dimiliki oleh artis-artis tenar di televisi.

Sejauh pengetahuan Kurama, satu-satunya fitur di penampilan sang majikan yang benar-benar patut dipuji keindahannya adalah mata biru langit Naruto. Berlawanan dengan mata rubi Kurama yang sepekat darah segar dan seterang matahari terbenam, mata Naruto memiliki warna batu topas yang setinggi langit dan sedalam lautan, dan kualitas yang membuatnya paling indah, mata biru beku yang terpasang ketika ia menghadapi lawan itu akan langsung berubah menjadi bersinar dengan kehangatan ketika ia sedang berada bersama orang-orang yang Naruto anggap sebagai teman atau orang-orang yang Naruto sayang. Akan tetapi, walau mata Naruto memang sangat indah dipandang, itu tidak lantas membuatnya menjadi makhluk yang punya kemampuan untuk menyemprotkan feromon dan menggugah birahi lawan jenis di mana-mana hanya dengan kedap-kedip nggak jelas!

Kurama benar-benar tidak habis pikir, apa gerangan yang sebenarnya membuat Naruto selalu saja dikerubuti perempuan seperti gula bertemu semut?! Bukankah masih banyak cowok lain yang lebih tampan di dunia ini?! Bukankah masih banyak cowok lain yang sama atau bahkan lebih pintar di dunia ini?! Kenapa mereka harus mengincar majikan Kurama?! Kenapa mereka semua harus mengincar orang yang harusnya hanya menjadi milik Kurama?! Apa perempuan-perempuan itu mengira kalau mereka bisa dengan mudah merebut Naruto dari Kurama?!

Ha! Terlalu cepat seratus tahun kalau mereka berpikir Kurama akan menyerah tanpa perlawanan!

"Kurama?" suara khawatir Naruto yang terdengar di telinga membuyarkan renungan Kurama dan menyebabkan matanya terbuka.

...Oh, ini benar-benar tidak adil. Bagaimana caranya Kurama bisa terus marah kalau dia sedang ditatap dengan biru langit yang tak pernah gagal membuat sang gadis siluman ingin bermanja-manja pada sang majikan itu?

"Goshujin-sama," Kurama hampir saja gagal menahan diri untuk tidak menghambur ke depan dan memeluk Naruto sekuat-kuatnya ketika melihat bahwa perhatian Naruto sedang terfokus padanya dan _hanya _padanya. "Goshujin-sama benar-benar ingin Kurama memaafkan Goshujin-sama?"

Walau dia sendiri tidak yakin dia sebenarnya salah apa, Naruto tetap dengan segera mengangguk kuat-kuat karena tak ingin menyia-nyiakan secercah kesempatan yang telah Kurama berikan. Persetan dengan pendapat orang, kalau itu demi mendapat maaf Kurama, maka Naruto bersedia melakukan apa saja!

Saat itu, Naruto sudah siap disuruh berlari dari satu ujung ke ujung lain pulau Jepang, berenang menyeberang lautan, atau bahkan terjun ke jurang terdalam. Dan karena itulah, dahinya berkerut bingung ketika Kurama hanya mengambil satu langkah ke depan sebelum menjinjitkan kakinya tinggi-tinggi.

Kerutan di dahi Naruto bertambah sampai alisnya bertaut ketika melihat Kurama mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke depan dan mendongakkan wajahnya sambil menggumam dengan mata terpejam. "Mmn."

Hening.

Kalau saja otak Naruto diibaratkan sebuah mesin, maka saat ini batok kepala remaja itu pasti sudah mengeluarkan asap berkepul karena saking beratnya bekerja. Tapi bahkan dengan semua usaha itupun, dia masih gagal menangkap apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Kurama.

"Mmn." setelah kesunyian yang berlangsung cukup lama, Kurama menggumam lagi dengan suara yang sudah mulai tidak sabar. "Mmn!" Kurama mendesak sekali lagi. Kali ini, dia bahkan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya agar sang majikan bisa menyimpulkan apa yang dia inginkan.

Tapi bahkan dengan semua petunjuk itu, Naruto yang pada dasarnya memang agak bebal dalam segala hal berbau hubungan interpersonal antara pria-wanita hanya mampu menelan ludah.

"Kurama..." Naruto memanggil dengan suara pelan pertanda bahwa dia telah menyerah. Hatinya sudah pasrah dan siap menerima hukuman apa saja. "Maafkan aku, tapi aku benar-benar nggak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya kau mau kulakuka—"

Naruto tak diberi kesempatan selesai bicara karena mata Kurama sudah menjeblak terbuka dan menyiratkan sinar ganas yang membuat napas Naruto tercekat. Akan tetapi, asumsi bahwa dia akan menerima hukuman dan rasa sakit lagi-lagi keliru karena Kurama ternyata tidak mengangkat tangannya untuk menampar Naruto, tapi untuk mencengkeram dua sisi wajah Naruto—Deja vu?—dan menariknya turun.

Gir-gir yang berputar di otak Naruto ambrol sampai tak bersisa ketika Kurama mengecup bibirnya, membuat wajah sang majikan meledak dengan rona merah dan panas yang menggelora sampai dia yakin ubun-ubun kepalanya pasti sudah menguarkap uap. Namun kelihatannya personifikasi makhluk mistis tersebut belum puas, karena baru satu detik berlalu, Kurama sudah mengalungkan lengan kirinya ke leher Naruto sedang tangan kanannya dipakai untuk menekan belakang kepala sang Jinchuuriki demi merapatkan ciuman mereka, melumat habis bibir sang majikan sampai-sampai kalau ada orang lain yang menyaksikan maka mereka pasti akan berpikir bahwa gadis berambut merah itu sedang berusaha mengulum seluruh mulut Naruto.

Sayang, Naruto tak tahu kegiatan itu berlangsung berapa lama karena otaknya mengalami _shutdown_ sesaat karena kelebihan muatan, dan saat ia sudah sadar lagi, Kurama telah berhenti berjinjit dan sedang menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman teramat lebar terpasang di bibirnya yang merah dan sedikit membengkak.

Kurama melepaskan pelukannya pada leher Naruto dan melangkah mundur sambil terus nyengir ceria. "Kurama akan menyiapkan makan malam!" dia berseru sebelum berbalik dan mulai berjalan ke dapur dengan langkah-langkah yang begitu ringan sampai gadis itu seperti sedang melayang.

Tidak sampai sepuluh detik kemudian, Naruto akhirnya ngeh pada hal macam apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kurama.

"K-Kurama! Tunggu!" saking tergopoh-gopohnya, Naruto tersandung saat mencoba melepas sepatu dan jatuh terguling-guling ke lantai. "Kurama, rumah ini rumah sewaan! Kita bisa dapat masalah kalau—JANGAN! JANGAN SENTUH KOMPOR ITU!"

~•~

Selesai makan malam dan mandi berendam, Naruto pergi ke ruang tengah sebelum menjatuhkan diri ke sofa yang berseberangan dengan televisi, sehingga tubuh shinobi berambut pirang yang lahir di Desa Konoha itu terbaring melintang dan memenuhi seluruh permukaan furnitur tersebut. Dia sama sekali tak bereaksi walau seorang gadis siluman dengan rambut merah sedang duduk di atas perutnya, mungkin karena tubuh personifikasi makhluk mistis sama sekali tidak terasa berat baginya, atau karena dia memang sudah terlalu terbiasa.

Dengan sepasang sumpit, Kurama menjepit satu gyoza lagi yang kemudian ia sodorkan ke dekat mulut majikannya sambil berkata dengan suara ceria. "Aaa."

...atau bisa juga karena dia memang tidak bisa mengeluarkan rasa keberatan kalau sudah menyangkut tingkah Kurama yang selalu berekspresi cerah ketika dia menyuapi majikannya. Dia tak mengerti kenapa Kurama sangat menyenangi aktivitas yang seharusnya menyusahkan itu, tapi Naruto tak akan pernah protes selama itu bisa memasang senyum di wajah gadis yang telah menjadi bagian setiap kisah kehidupannya sejak mereka pertama bertemu hampir tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Goshujin-sama?" lamunan Naruto buyar ketika ia mendengar suara Kurama dan melihat gadis itu memiringkan kepala dengan sebuah tanda tanya dalam sinar matanya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum malu dan membuka rahangnya, membiarkan Kurama memasukkan gyoza itu ke dalam rongga mulutnya sebelum mengunyah lambat-lambat. Dia menelan makanan tersebut dan membuka mulutnya lagi, namun kali ini Kurama malah meletakkan piring berisi gyoza dan sumpit di tangannya ke atas meja di depan sofa dan memilih untuk menatap majikannya lurus-lurus. "Ada apa, Goshujin-sama?"

Ah.

Naruto harusnya sudah sadar kalau dia takkan pernah berhasil menyembunyikan apapun dari Kurama. Mungkin karena mereka sudah terlalu lama bersama, atau mungkin karena Kurama memang satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang mengenal Naruto sampai ke sudut mentalnya yang terdalam, tapi gadis siluman itu selalu saja bisa mengetahui kalau ada sesuatu yang membebani benak majikannya.

Dia sangat tidak suka membuat orang lain khawatir, tapi entah mengapa, dia tak pernah lagi bisa memberi label [Orang Lain] pada Kurama, seakan-akan eksistensi gadis itu telah menjadi bagian dirinya sendiri, seakan-akan Naruto tak akan lagi bisa menjadi seorang [Namikaze Naruto] kalau tidak ada seorang [Kurama].

Naruto menghela napas panjang dan berdiam diri untuk beberapa detik ekstra sampai akhirnya dia bicara. "...Dua minggu yang lalu, walaupun ada ratusan siswa di Akademi Kuoh, aku sama sekali tak berharap bisa memiliki hubungan dekat dengan seseorang. Tapi sekarang, aku sudah memiliki lebih dari sepuluh kenalan. Dan dari semua orang itu, empat di antaranya bahkan bisa kupanggil sebagai [Teman]." Dia tersenyum masam. "Nggak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya aneh saja saat sadar kalau orang yang tidak sopan dan suka ikut campur urusan orang sepertiku bisa mendapat teman sebanyak itu hanya dalam waktu kurang dari sebulan."

Kurama mengangguk tanpa berkomentar, sadar bahwa sang majikan memang selalu berpikiran bahwa dirinya bukanlah seseorang yang patut diperhatikan, apalagi mendapat teman. Remaja yang sekarang selalu ia panggil dengan sebutan 'Goshujin-sama' itu selalu saja berfokus pada sifat-sifat buruknya, dan seperti tak pernah sadar kalau kebaikan hati dan sifat tanpa pamrih yang ia miliki adalah sesuatu yang telah berkali-kali membuat shinobi berambut pirang itu mendapat hormat, serta perhatian bahkan kasih sayang dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Kurama bersidekap. "Kalau Goshujin-sama ingin menghentikan tren itu, mungkin Goshujin-sama harus berhenti membantu setiap orang yang memiliki masalah terlebih dahulu."

Walau ia berkata demikian, Kurama sadar kalau dia sendiri tak punya hak untuk protes, mengingat _dialah_ yang memiliki kemampuan untuk mendeteksi emosi negatif. Dari sekian lama bergantung pada kemampuan Kurama, Naruto perlahan-lahan turut bisa mengetahui kalau seseorang sedang terbebani masalah dengan mengamati ekspresi wajah, bahasa tubuh, bahkan nada suara yang orang itu pakai. Dan walau Kurama tidak suka melihat majikannya turut menanggung beban orang lain, itu tidak berarti Kurama juga bisa begitu saja berhenti meminjamkan kemampuannya. Karena dia tahu bahwa selama Naruto yang meminta, Kurama selalu siap melakukan apa saja.

Apa mau dikata? Walau sejujurnya Kurama sama sekali tidak peduli pada semua makhluk hidup lain yang ada di dunia ini, Naruto tetaplah satu-satunya orang yang pernah mengenalkan Kurama pada rasa kasih sayang, dan membuatnya merasakan kebahagiaan yang begitu besar sampai seorang makhluk mistis sakti lagi digdaya dan dianggap sebagai yang terkuat di antara sembilan Bijuu itu sekarang telah berubah menjadi gadis yang suka dimanja. Dia tidak rela membiarkan kehidupan majikannya sampai jadi lebih rumit cuma karena dia cemburu melihat Naruto memberi perhatian pada orang lain.

Naruto hanya terkekeh malu-malu. "Kau tahu sendiri aku sudah sangat sering mencoba berhenti, dan terus saja gagal berkali-kali."

"...Hmph." Kurama mendengus. "Goshujin-sama sudah seperti orang yang kecanduan narkoba saja." Gadis itu menaikkan kaki sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya di dada Naruto, membuat sang remaja berambut pirang secara otomatis menggerakkan tangannya untuk melingkupi tubuh gadis personifikasi Bijuu bereekor sembilan itu dalam dekapannya yang selalu memberikan rasa aman dan kehangatan. "Kenapa Goshujin-sama harus selalu baik hati pada semua orang?"

"Entahlah," Naruto memposisikan mulut dan hidungnya di puncak kepala Kurama sembari menghirup aroma rambut gadis itu. "Mungkin karena aku tahu seperti apa susahnya menghadapi semua masalah sendirian. Lagipula, menolong orang itu bukan sesuatu yang salah kan?"

Kurama menggeliat beberapa kali sampai mendapat posisi paling nyaman. Gadis personifikasi makhluk mistis yang dulu mendapat julukan Kyuubi no Youko itu menyusupkan wajahnya ke lekukan leher Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman puas. "Kalau itu memang keputusan Goshujin-sama, maka Kurama tidak akan protes. Tapi Goshujin-sama tidak usah khawatir. Selama Kurama ada di sini, Kurama akan selalu mengurus Goshujin-sama."

Bukan hanya sebuah janji, tapi sebuah sumpah. Kurama tak peduli dia harus melakukan apa dan untuk berapa lama, baik itu sebulan, setahun, atau bahkan sampai ujung masa. Selama dia bisa terus melayani Goshujin-sama, selama dia bisa terus bisa bersama Goshujin-sama, Kurama rela mengorbankan tenaga, jiwa, atau bahkan nyaw—

Kurama tersentak dan lamunannya buyar saat suara terkekeh Naruto yang pelan menghampiri telinganya, sebelum tersadar bahwa pelukan majikannya telah menjadi lebih erat dan tubuh mereka menjadi kian rapat. "Kurasa itulah alasan kenapa aku tak bisa lagi hidup tanpamu, Kurama."

...Ah.

Bagaimana dia bisa lupa? Bagaimana dia bisa lupa bahwa Naruto dan Kurama adalah [Dua Eksistensi] yang berbagi [Satu Nyawa]?

Sungguh, kalau saja dekapan Naruto tidak begitu rapat sampai Kurama hampir tak bisa bergerak, maka gadis itu pasti sudah menampari pipinya sendiri berkali-kali karena sudah berani berpikir bahwa dia punya hak untuk membuang nyawanya yang terikat dengan nyawa majikannya. Namun sebelum pikiran itu sempat terselesaikan, bahkan sebelum Kurama sempat merutuki dirinya sendiri, perhatian gadis siluman itu kembali teralihkan ketika tangan majikannya bergerak untuk mengelus kepala Kurama, membuat wajahnya terasa panas seakan-akan ada api yang tiba-tiba membuncah di balik kulit pipinya.

"...Tentu saja, Goshujin-sama." Kurama membenamkan wajahnya yang merah padam lebih dalam ke lekukan leher Naruto sebelum melanjutkan bisikannya dalam hati.

'_...Sebagaimana Goshujin-sama yang tak bisa hidup tanpa Kurama, Kurama juga tak mau hidup tanpa Goshujin-sama.'_

_To be Continued..._

A/N: Hamba akui, fic buatan hamba memang seringkali beralur lambat. Kenapa? Karena menurut hamba, perkembangan hubungan antar karakter itu tidak mungkin terjadi dalam waktu sebentar. Dalam perspektif hamba, rasa suka atau kedekatan itu harus jelas munculnya dari mana, dan melalui proses yang bisa dipercaya. Lalu, jujur saja hamba paling nggak suka kalau membaca tokoh-tokoh yang langsung jatuh hati sampai jungkir balik dan klepek-klepek sama seorang karakter hanya setelah satu kali pandang, seakan-akan karakter itu adalah keturunan bidadari yang harusnya cuma ada di surga. Jatuh cinta hanya karena penampilan atau kemampuan, dengan alasan seperti 'Karakter itu tampan', 'Karakter itu cantik', atau 'Karakter itu kuat'? Sori saja, jalan cerita yang superfisial dan dangkal semacam itu sama sekali bukan style hamba.

Hamba akui hamba ini cuma seorang penulis amatiran, tapi di mata hamba, rasa cinta atau kasih sayang itu tak boleh diberikan hanya karena penampilan menawan macam cinta monyet anak-anak ABG di sinetron tv, tapi berdasar pada sifat. Tapi hamba juga sadar bahwa setiap orang punya selera berbeda, jadi pada readers yang tidak setuju dengan gaya menulis hamba, hamba tidak akan memaksa. Hamba tidak keberatan anda meninggalkan fic ini kalau memang anda sudah merasa bosan. Hamba yakin di luar sana masih banyak fic lain yang sesuai dengan selera anda.

Praise me, shun me, applause me, make fun of me. Whatever you want to do, it's your call. Whatever it shall be, I will accept all.

Thanks a zillion for reading!

**Galerians, out.**


	12. Omake 2

**Galerians, in.**

A/N: (Warning: A/N chapter ini cukup panjang. So please, bear with me.)

Apdet jadi sangat lambat karena hamba ngambil libur nulis dulu selama pulkam buat Hari Raya, jadi baru sempat beberapa hari menulis. Hamba mohon kesediaan hatinya untuk memaafkan hamba, sekaligus hamba juga ingin mohon maaf lahir batin.

Baiklah, lanjut ke urusan fic.

Seperti yang sudah diposting sebelumnya, chapter Omake ini dimaksudkan untuk mengungkap sedikit latar belakang dan masa lalu Naruto di universe buatan hamba. Jujur, sebenarnya hampa pingin memposting chapter yang satu ini di fic Tale of The Radiant Sun, tapi diposting di fic The Radiant Sun of Kuoh Academy karena beberapa alasan. Pertama: seperti yang sudah berkali-kali hamba ungkapkan, universe fic TOTRS dan fic TRSOKC adalah universe yang sama, jadi cerita background-nya juga tidak berbeda. Kedua: kalau dihitung rata-rata, jumlah Views fic TRSOKC lebih banyak daripada fic TOTRS. Jadi dengan begini, akan lebih banyak orang yang bisa membaca Omake ini. Ketiga: hamba gak kepingin memposting satu chapter di dua fic secara sekaligus karena hal itu bisa dilihat sebagai usaha menambah jumlah reviews.

Dengan alasan-alasan di atas, hamba mohon pada readers supaya bisa menganggap apdet ini sekaligus sebagai apdet fic Tale of The Radiant Sun.

Hamba juga menulis Omake ini untuk kepuasan pribadi. Karena jujur saja, hamba sudah lama sekali tidak menulis interaksi antara Naruto dan Jiraiya yang sebenarnya sangat hamba suka. Hamba juga gak tahu kenapa, tapi komunikasi antara guru mesum dan murid bego seperti mereka berdua terasa sret aja di hati hamba. Ngomong-ngomong, HarisHeavenStar? Keinginan anda terkabul.

Selanjutnya, hamba ingin mengungkit kebingungan soal Kurama dan Yasaka. Hamba mau mengingatkan dulu, Kurama adalah Kyuubi no **Youko** (Nine Tailed **Demon Fox**), sedangkan Yasaka adalah Kyuubi no **Kitsune** (Nine Tailed **Fox**). Kurama adalah seorang Bijuu, sedangkan Yasaka adalah seorang Youkai. Penjelasan singkatnya, mereka berbeda _spesies_.

Pertanyaan dari review Motochika Chokosabe juga patut mendapat perhatian, jadi akan hamba copy-paste jawaban hamba pada dia kemarin hari.

1. Dari chapter pertama saja diberitahukan bahwa Jiraiya mendaftarkan Naruto ke sekolah dengan harapan agar muridnya itu bisa [Mempelajari Cara Bersosialisasi] lagi, karena dalam pengembaraannya bersama Jiraiya, hidup Naruto sudah sedikit terisolasi dari khalayak ramai, padahal ninja di jaman modern harus bisa membaur dengan masyarakat. Masalahnya dengan tujuan ini? Naruto itu orangnya suka dapat nasib apes. Hamba tekankan, A-P-E-S. Bukannya masuk ke sekolah normal, dia malah masuk gudang Iblis. Apalagi kalau ditambah dengan kebiasaannya yang selalu mencoba membantu kalau ada orang yang terbebani masalah, dan yang makin buruk lagi, dia juga punya sifat suka ikut campur urusan orang. And there you have it, such profound ingredients for a recipe of Trouble with a capital T.

Jadi sebenarnya [Tujuan Utama] yang ada di kepala Naruto itu tetaplah [Mempelajari Cara Bersosialisasi Lagi]. Tapi gara-gara faktor-faktor di atas, dan di sini hamba harus menekankan sekali lagi bahwa Naruto itu orangnya sangat sangat APES, ujung-ujungnya dia jadi terlibat dengan tiga kaum Akhirat dan segala intrik yang ada di dalamnya. Seperti yang Naruto bilang, "Apa mau dikata, nasib apes biar nggak dicari juga memang nggak bakal kemana."

2. Naruto tidak memihak fraksi manapun. Dia juga nggak bakalan menyukai salah satu fraksi dan memusuhi fraksi yang lain. Kenapa? Karena Naruto tidak memandang [Spesies]. Dia memandang [Individual]. Dia membantu Issei menyelamatkan Asia bukan karena ingin membantu pihak Iblis, tapi karena Issei dan Asia adalah orang yang patut ditolong. Dia menghajar Riser habis-habisan bukan karena Riser seorang Iblis, tapi karena dia sudah mengancam akan menyeret Rias dengan paksa dan membakar Peerage-nya (yang saat itu sudah beranggotakan Issei dan Asia) sampai tinggal arang. Dan... entah hubungan apalah yang dia miliki dengan Sona, tapi mereka jadi seperti itu bukan karena Sona adalah seorang Iblis, tapi karena Sona adalah seorang individual bertanggungjawab yang telah terbukti akan langsung meluruskan Naruto kalau sampai remaja labil itu berbuat salah.

Sebagai bukti, ketika dia mendapati bahwa Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, dan Mittelt membantu Raynare hanya karena Raynare sudah mengancam mereka, dia tidak ragu-ragu menghalangi Azaazel dan memastikan agar tiga malaikat buangan itu tidak mendapat hukuman.

Naruto tidak peduli apakah mereka Iblis, Malaikat, atau Malaikat Jatuh. Dia hanya memihak [Teman], [Orang Tak Bersalah], serta [Orang yang Perlu Bantuan].

Hmm, hamba rasa cukup segitu. Sekali lagi, maafkan hamba kalau anda berpikir bahwa Author's Notes ini agak kepanjangan.

BGM untuk chapter yang—Sumpah!—penuh musik ini. Hamba tuliskan sesuai dengan urutan mainnya di chapter:

**1. ****(Naruto OST – Morning)**

**2. (Naruto OST – Fooling Mode)**

**2. ****(Naruto OST – Evening)**

**3. (Naruto OST – Jiraiya's Theme)**

**4. ****(Naruto OST – Daylight of Konoha)**

**5. ****(Naruto Shippuuden OST – God of War)**

**6. (Naruto Shippuuden OST – Long Kiss Goodbye)**

**7. (Naruto OST – Bad Situation)**

**8. ****(Naruto OST – Sadness and Sorrow)**

**9. ****(Naruto Shippuuden OST – Anger Remix)**

**10. ****(Naruto Shippuuden OST – Despair)**

**11. ****(Jormungand OST – Under/Shaft)**

**12. ****(Naruto Shippuuden OST – Crushing)**

**13. ****(Naruto 1****st**** Movie OST – Home Sweet Home)**

Satu hal terakhir. Chapter ini panjangnya 16.000 kata. Wauw. Chapter terpanjang yang pernah hamba tulis selama ini.

**Warning:**

**Mungkin abal. Mungkin aneh. Mungkin jelek. Dan mungkin OOC.**

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of whatever I decided to write for those who read!

Selamat membaca!

**~••~**

**Omake**

**When The Sun Meets Girl**

**(You're my New Bodyguard?! To Protect a Princess is Every Shinobi's Dream!)**

Pertama kali Kazahana Koyuki bertemu dengan cowok yang di masa depan akan mengubah kehidupannya itu, adalah ketika dia baru saja berhasil terbebas dari para pengejarnya setelah kabur karena tak mau dibawa pergi ke pulau lain hanya untuk melanjutkan peran main sebagai Fuu'un-hime yang saat itu ia pegang. Saat itu, dia yang sedang duduk di tepi sebuah kolam untuk membiarkan kudanya minum, dikejutkan oleh sosok seorang cowok berambut pirang jabrik dengan badan berbalut jaket hitam berkerah tinggi yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dalam posisi berlutut tepat dua langkah di sampingnya.

**(Play Naruto OST – Morning)**

"Apa anda terluka, Hime?"

Cowok itu mengangkat kepalanya, dan Koyuki berani bersumpah dia tak pernah melihat mata biru lain yang lebih cemerlang daripada mata orang yang berlutut di depannya itu.

"K-kau siapa…?" Koyuki bertanya dengan suara kecil dan sedikit terbata. "D-dan ada urusan apa kau denganku…?"

"Namaku adalah Naruto. Namikaze Naruto." Dia menjawab cepat dengan suara bernada datar. "Dan aku telah diperintahkan untuk melindungi anda, Hime."

Mata Koyuki melebar sebelum ia akhirnya berhasil mengendalikan diri. "Jadi kau bodyguard baru yang disewa oleh Sandayuu, begitu?" Wanita muda yang baru berusia dua puluh tahun lebih sedikit itu kembali mengistirahatkan dagu di puncak lutut yang ia lipat ke dada. "Jadi orang macam apa lagi yang dia sewa sekarang? Tukang pukul? Preman? Bekas penjahat?"

Cowok itu terkekeh. "Aku nggak tahu kalau anda suka bercanda, Hime." Ia terkekeh lagi untuk sesaat. "Tapi tidak. Aku nggak punya latar belakang mencurigakan seperti itu."

"Karena aku hanya seorang shinobi."

Koyuki yang sudah siap melemparkan komentar pedas sebagaimana yang selalu ia lakukan terhadap semua bodyguard yang disewa oleh Sandayuu membatalkan niatnya dan memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah cowok bernama Namikaze Naruto itu dengan mata membulat. "…Shinobi?" dia bertanya. "Maksudmu… kau ini ninja, begitu?"

Naruto mengangguk.

Koyuki tersedak sebelum mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ninja?! _Ninja_?! Apa Sandayuu sudah pikun sampai-sampai dia menyewa anak sekolahan dengan penyakit Chuunibyou (Eight Grader Syndrome) seperti ini?!" saking lamanya tertawa, Koyuki sampai harus menyeka cairan bening yang mulai mengalir dari matanya. "Aku nggak tahu kau siapa, bocah ingusan, tapi kalau kau kira kau bisa menipuku seperti ini, maka kau sudah keliru berat—"

Apapun yang selanjutnya akan Koyuki katakan batal terlepas dari bibirnya ketika dia membuka mata dan menyadari bahwa Naruto telah berdiri di depannya.

Bukan di atas tanah, aspal, atau batu, tapi di atas permukaan air kolam.

Lidah Koyuki menjadi kelu dan dia hanya bisa mangap-mangap, tak berdaya untuk mengeluarkan komentar lainnya.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "…Ada hal lain yang harus kulakukan agar anda percaya bahwa aku benar-benar seorang ninja, Hime?"

Sifat Koyuki yang cenderung keras kepala membuatnya menolak untuk dibuat mati kutu begitu saja. Karena itulah, dia menyebutkan hal paling gila yang bisa dipikirkan oleh otaknya. "K-kalau kau memang benar-benar seorang ninja, maka buatkan aku seekor naga sekarang juga!"

Bahkan walaupun dia sudah sering melihat hal-hal fiksi yang konyol setelah memainkan peranan sebagai Fuu'un-hime, Koyuki sadar bahwa permintaannya itu sudah sangat berlebihan bahkan bisa dibilang tidak waras. Memangnya ninja macam apa yang bisa membuatkan naga?

Namun gilanya, Koyuki kembali dibuat terperangah saat cowok berambut pirang jabrik yang berdiri di depannya itu hanya mengangguk. "Aku mengerti, Hime."

Cowok yang mengaku sebagai seorang shinobi itu membalikkan tubuh dan mulai melakukan sesuatu dengan kedua tangannya, semacam sekuens yang sering Koyuki lihat dilakukan oleh para aktor dan aktris di film-film ninja dan selesai hanya setelah lima detik berselang.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan!" (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet!)

Bola mata Koyuki hampir saja membebaskan diri dari rongganya ketika ia melihat deburan besar di tengah-tengah danau kecil tersebut yang kemudian meninggi sampai akhirnya membentuk seekor [Naga]. Rahang aktris terkenal itu terbuka lebar dan menggantung di engselnya saat Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi ke atas, membuat [Naga] air yang memiliki mata kuning menyala itu melayang di udara dan berputar-putar dengan liukan anggun di atas kepalanya.

Oh Tuhan… dia sudah benar-benar bertemu dengan seorang ninja.

Naruto membuyarkan naga air tersebut sembari membalikkan tubuh. "Jadi, apa aku sudah berhasil menepis keraguanmu, Hime—" perkataan shinobi pirang yang baru saja berulang tahun kelimabelas beberapa hari lalu itu macet di tengah jalan, dan mulutnya ternganga saat melihat bahwa orang yang seharusnya dia lindungi kini telah menaiki kudanya dan sedang dalam proses kabur dari sang ninja.

"Hime!" Napas Koyuki yang sudah mulai panik menjadi tercekat ketika cowok pirang itu ternyata bisa menyangi kecepatan lari kudanya. "Aku tidak tahu aku salah apa, tapi anda tidak perlu kabur dariku seperti ini!"

Respon Koyuki untuk bujukan itu adalah memacu kudanya untuk berlari lebih cepat lagi.

Setelah hampir lima menit tak mendengar suara menyebalkan itu lagi, Koyuki memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang. Jantungnya hampir saja copot ketika melihat bahwa cowok itu ternyata telah turut duduk di atas kuda yang Koyuki naiki dalam posisi bersila membelakanginya.

"Ternyata cara berkuda anda hebat juga, Hime." Naruto berkomentar santai. "Suer, guncangannya hampir nggak terasa."

Koyuki sebenarnya ingin berteriak bahwa 'guncangan hampir nggak terasa' itu seharusnya sudah membuat shinobi yang duduk tanpa pengaman atau pegangan itu terlempar dan jatuh terguling-guling ke atas tanah, tapi entah mengapa, Koyuki merasa komentar pedas apapun yang ia keluarkan takkan mampu mengenyahkan cowok menyebalkan yang kelihatannya sudah bertekad untuk mengikutinya ke mana saja itu.

Karena itulah, dia memilih untuk mengembalikan tatapannya ke depan dan memacu kudanya lagi, tak peduli walaupun dia sudah memasuki sebuah desa kecil yang jalannya cukup penuh pejalan kaki.

"Er, Hime? Kuda ini larinya nggak kecepetan ya?" suara yang mulai membuat Koyuki ingin menarik-narik rambutnya karena frustasi itu kembali terdengar. "H-Hime…?!" Koyuki hampir saja mendengus puas saat mendengar suara yang mulai terisi nada panik itu. "Hime, bisa tolong dilambatkan sedikit?! Kalau begini terus, nanti kita bisa terlibat kecelakaan nih!"

Sial bagi Koyuki, kepuasan yang ia dapat dengan membuat Naruto panik ternyata hanya berupa kemenangan sementara, karena alam semesta kelihatannya berniat untuk merampas rasa senang Koyuki dengan membuat peringatan Naruto menjadi kenyataan, dalam bentuk anak-anak yang keluar dari gang dan melangkah tepat ke tengah jalan yang akan dilalui oleh kuda Koyuki, mengejutkan sang gadis muda yang dengan secara reflek menarik tali kekang di genggamannya kuat-kuat, membuatnya menutup mata rapat-rapat ketika kuda yang ia tunggangi mengangkat kaki depannya tinggi-tinggi.

Koyuki membuka mata, dan dia kembali dibuat terperangah saat sadar bahwa tak ada sakit yang bisa dia rasakan, karena alih-alih terjatuh ke tanah, Koyuki malah sudah berdiri di tanah, dengan sebentuk tangan berotot keras melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang, dan menyadari bahwa walaupun remaja berambut pirang itu terlihat lebih muda darinya, ternyata shinobi berbalut jaket hitam itu memiliki tubuh yang lebih tinggi dari tubuh Koyuki.

"Hime?" Naruto bertanya khawatir, dan entah mengapa, Koyuki merasa bahwa dia takkan bisa terancam oleh bahaya apapun selama tangan berotot keras itu terus melingkari pinggangnya. "Hime, apa anda baik-baik saja?"

Bibir Koyuki yang masih merah karena lipstik yang belum dibersihkan terpisah untuk memberikan sahutan, namun dia dihentikan oleh suara jepretan foto yang tiba-tiba terdengar di jalan yang entah kenapa jadi sunyi tersebut. Koyuki mengerjap, sebelum tersadar bahwa dia dan Naruto sedang berada dalam posisi yang pasti terlihat sangat intim di mata orang lain.

Dengan kata lain: skandal.

Koyuki menarik dan merenggut lengan Naruto sampai tungkai tersebut melepaskan pelukan pada pinggangnya sebelum mengambil satu langkah maju. Ketika Naruto melihat 'Hime'nya itu berbalik dengan delikan tajam dan wajah memerah karena marah, shinobi berambut pirang yang tengah mengenakan jaket hitam berleher tinggi itu langsung tahu bahwa dia akan segera menerima hukuman.

Suara 'plak' nyaring memenuhi jalan yang masi~h saja hening tersebut ketika tangan Koyuki menghampiri pipi Naruto. "Aku—Kau—Kenapa—!" Koyuki terus mencoba, dan terus saja gagal mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk meneriakkan, "Dasar cowok mesum!"

Koyuki berbalik dan mulai berjalan pergi dengan langkah-langkah yang diempaskan sekuat tenaga. Aktris terkenal itu baru berjalan sekitar sepuluh langkah ketika dia menoleh ke belakang lagi, menunjukkan bahwa dia masih mempertahankan delikannya yang tajam, namun entah kenapa, wajahnya kini sudah benar-benar merah padam. "Awas kalau kau berani dekat-dekat denganku lagi!"

Naruto mengusap pipinya pelan-pelan, dan walaupun tamparan 'Hime'nya itu sama sekali tak terasa sakit, dia harus mengaku bahwa dia sama sekali tak habis pikir dia sudah melakukan kesalahan apa sehingga layak untuk menerima hukuman fisik seperti itu.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Koyuki, Naruto berbicara dalam hati. _'Kurama, ada ide kenapa aku ditampar?'_

'_Hmph.'_ Personifikasi makhluk mistis yang mendiami jiwanya itu mendengus._ 'Goshujin-sama no baka.'_

'_Kenapa kau juga kesal begitu sih?'_

'…_Bodo.'_

Naruto menghela napas dan menahan keinginan untuk mengerang panjang sembari mulai berjalan ke arah Koyuki telah pergi. Dasar Ero-sennin brengsek, tidak bisakah dia menerima misi yang lebih mudah daripada ini? Daripada misi semacam mengawal aktris yang seringkali punya tingkah laku susah dimengerti seperti ini, Naruto sama sekali tidak keberatan kok walau dia disuruh menangkap Nukenin, atau bahkan menyerbu sarang Youkai lagi.

… Yah, sebagai seorang shinobi pengembara yang selalu perlu uang, Naruto mengakui bahwa dia seharusnya tidak boleh pilih-pilih misi. Tapi kalau begini terus, agaknya dia perlu meminta kursus pelajaran khusus pada Ero-sennin tentang bagaimana cara yang paling tepat untuk meladeni tingkah perempuan yang tak pernah masuk akal baik dalam logika maupun inteligensi Naruto.

~•~

**(Play Naruto OST – Fooling Mode)**

Dia mungkin tak bisa melihat sosok berbalut jaket hitam itu, tapi Koyuki berani bersumpah bahwa cowok pirang menyebalkan itu selalu saja ada di sudut jangkauan panca inderanya, cukup dekat untuk terasa namun cukup jauh hingga tak tertangkap mata ataupun telinga. Sial bagi Koyuki, walaupun dia telah cukup terbiasa untuk bisa terlepas dari kejaran penguntit atau semacamnya, aktris terkenal itu kembali dipaksa menerima kenyataan bahwa dia yang tak punya kemampuan khusus takkan bisa kabur dari seorang ninja seperti Naruto.

Tapi itu tidak berarti dia akan menyerah begitu saja.

Koyuki mengambil belokan kiri di simpangan gang yang lain tanpa melambatkan laju larinya, dan entah bagaimana, dia sudah tak bisa lagi merasakan keberadaan cowok menyebalkan itu di belakangnya. Koyuki menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan, dan kali ini dia memang benar-benar yakin bahwa Naruto sudah tak lagi mengikutinya dari belakang.

Rasa lega yang sudah hampir mengisi rongga dada Koyuki kembali pupus ketika ia mengembalikan pandangan ke depan—

"Kyaah!"

—dan dibuat terkejut setengah mati karena melihat Naruto yang berdiri terbalik seperti seekor kelelawar.

"Sudah puas jalan-jalan, Hime?" Cowok yang kini sudah tak diragukan lagi memang memiliki profesi sebagai seorang shinobi itu melompat turun dan mendarat di depan Koyuki sebelum mengulurkan tangannya. "Biar kubantu berdiri."

Saat ia meraih tangan yang kapalan tersebut, Koyuki bisa merasakan bagaimana tatapan Naruto yang terarah ke bagian dadanya. Gadis yang baru dewasa itu hampir saja mendengus jijik. Dia seharusnya sudah mengira bahwa mau preman kek, tukang pukul kek, atau bahkan ninja sekalipun, mereka semua hanyalah cowok hidung belang yang selalu mengincar tubuh perempuan.

Koyuki meraih anting khusus yang ia beli sebagai alat anti orang mesum dan menyemprotkannya ke wajah Naruto, membuat remaja berambut pirang itu mengerang kesakitan dan melangkah mundur sehingga menabrak sebuah tiang yang menopang bahan-bahan bangunan, dan akhirnya dijatuhi lebih dari dua puluh balok kayu yang menimbuni dan mengubur Naruto sampai hanya tinggal satu kakinya yang nampak di pandangan.

"Dasar cowok mesum." Koyuki menggerutu kesal.

"…Yah, aku tak bisa berkata pasti, tapi kembaranku yang satu ini mungkin memang kebagian personalitas mesumku." suara orang yang seharusnya sudah terkubur di bawah timbunan balok-balok kayu tersebut terdengar dari samping telinga kanan Koyuki.

"K-k-kau…" telunjuk Koyuki yang kini sudah gemetaran teracung secara bergantian ke arah shinobi yang berdiri di sampingnya dan sosok yang masih tepar di bawah tumpukan bahan bangunan. "A-a-apa yang—Aku nggak—"

"Oh, belum pernah ngeliat Kagebunshin ya?" Naruto bertanya sebelum mengedikkan kepala ke arah kembarannya yang tak satu detik kemudian menghilang dalam kepulan asap. "Tada~"

Koyuki membuka dan menutup mulutnya berkali-kali, namun tak satupun komentar keluar dari mulutnya. Gadis muda itu akhirnya menyerah dan memilih untuk mengurut pelipis kepalanya.

Setelah diam beberapa lama, dia baru bicara lagi. "…Aku butuh minum."

Seperti biasa, Naruto yang saat itu sudah hidup cukup terisolasi selama tiga tahun dan kadang tidak tahu apa artinya sarkasme atau sinisme langsung menganggap serius perkataan Koyuki. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Naruto yang kadang juga masih memiliki kesulitan dalam membedakan mana tindakan yang sopan dan mana tindakan yang intim itu meraih tangan Koyuki dan mulai menggandengnya pergi ke suatu tempat. "Ada sebuah bar yang kita lewati tadi. Kita bisa pergi ke situ."

Koyuki benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat ketika tangannya digenggam oleh tangan kapalan yang tanpa alasan jelas juga memberinya rasa aman itu.

~•~

**(Play Naruto OST – Evening)**

"Oi, cowok mesum."

"…Hime~" Naruto mengerang. "Kan sudah kujelaskan kalau yang kupandangi saat itu bukan dada anda, tapi kalung yang anda pakai."

"Nggak bisa," Koyuki bersikeras dengan suara kurang jelas. "Sekali cowok mesum, tetap cowok mesum."

Naruto menahan keinginan untuk melenguh panjang. Bagaimana tidak? Dia tak mengerti hal macam apa yang sebenarnya telah dia lakukan hingga dia patut mendapat julukan seperti itu. Dan kalau itu masih belum cukup, dia juga tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya Koyuki bisa cepat sekali mabuk! Kenapa 'Hime'nya itu ingin minum alkohol ketika dia adalah orang yang langsung setengah teler ketika baru menenggak dua cangkir sake sih?! "Hime. Kuulangi sekali lagi, namaku Naruto."

Ditegur seperti itu, Koyuki malah tertawa. "Nama apa itu? Masa ada orang yang mau memakai nama dari kue ikan seperti itu sih?" Gadis muda dengan rambut hitam panjang itu menggeleng-geleng. "Tidak, tidak. Orang sepertimu lebih cocok disebut cowok mesum. Lebih pas di lidah, soalnya."

Naruto menyerah, dan kali ini dia benar-benar melenguh.

Koyuki menenggak segelas sake lagi dan cegukan ringan. "Kau tahu nggak? Jadi aktris itu sebenarnya pekerjaan yang sangat menyedihkan lho…"

"…Eh?" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. "Tapi bukannya anda juga seorang aktris? Kenapa malah menjelek-jelekkan pekerjaan anda sendiri seperti itu?"

Koyuki mendengus sinis. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Akting itu tidak ada bedanya dengan memainkan sebuah kebohongan, mengisi peran dalam sebuah kehidupan yang semuanya cuma dusta dan khayalan belaka." Kali ini Koyuki tidak menuangkan minumannya ke gelas. Dia meminumnya langsung dari botol porselen sake. "…Hanya orang-orang yang menyedihkan lah yang mau bekerja berakting di depan kamera."

Naruto memerhatikan bagaimana gadis muda itu terhuyung-huyung selama beberapa saat sebelum mengambil botol sake yang tergenggam di tangan Koyuki dan menuangkan isinya ke gelas kecil di atas meja.

Koyuki harus mengakui bahwa dia sedikit kaget saat alih-alih menyodorkan gelas itu pada Koyuki, Naruto malah mengangkat sendiri gelas tersebut dan menelan sake di dalamnya.

"Sori saja, tapi aku tidak setuju dengan pendapatmu itu." Naruto meletakkan gelas sakenya dengan begitu pelan sampai-sampai tak ada suara yang keluar ketika benda tersebut bertemu meja. "Kau bilang hanya orang-orang menyedihkan yang mau berakting di depan kamera, bahwa akting itu tidak ada bedanya dengan memainkan sebuah kebohongan. Tapi kau mengatakan itu hanya karena kau tidak mengerti apa tepatnya yang kau lakukan ketika syuting sedang berlangsung."

Koyuki tidak menggubris bagaimana Naruto tak lagi memakai 'anda' dan telah mulai memakai 'kau', dia lebih tertarik tentang apa yang bisa diungkapkan sudut pandang bodyguard terbarunya itu tentang pekerjaan yang Koyuki jalani beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

Mata Naruto menerawang seakan sedang mengingat memori yang telah lampau. "Kau tahu tidak, Hime? Ketika aku menonton film yang kau bintangi itu, sepuluh menit masuk ke film aku tersadar bahwa apa yang ditunjukkan dalam layar itu sudah tidak lagi berupa buah khayalan seseorang. Di mataku, mereka yang ada di balik layar itu bukan lagi aktor-aktor yang mengisi sebuah peran. Di mataku, Fuu'un-hime, Brit, Shishimaru, dan Tsukuyaku adalah individual-individual yang memiliki masa lalu dan kehidupan mereka sendiri."

Naruto menelengkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah Koyuki dan tersenyum tipis. "Menurutku, itulah yang kau lakukan di depan kamera, Hime. Kau bukannya memainkan sebuah kebohongan. Kau diberikan satu set personalitas dan penampilan, lalu menghidupkannya menjadi seorang karakter yang benar-benar ada seakan menyihirnya dari khayalan menjadi kenyataan."

"…Yah," Naruto mengangkat bahu sebelum berputar di kursinya dan menyandarkan punggung ke tepi meja. "Itu cuma pendapatku sih. Tapi karena aku sendiri tidak pernah tahu rasanya jadi bintang film, kurasa apapun yang keluar dari mulutku pasti tidak patut dianggap."

Koyuki tak tahu apa, tapi dia merasa bahwa dia harus memberikan setidaknya satu sahutan sebagai balasan kata-kata Naruto yang telah sempat membuatnya tercengang.

Sayang, sebelum ia sempat buka suara, pintu bar itu menjeblak terbuka dan suara Sandayuu turut terdengar menyertainya.

"Yukie-sama!" bapak-bapak paruh baya yang wajahnya dihiasi satu set kumis, janggut, dan jambang itu menghampiri meja bar dengan tergopoh-gopoh."Namikaze-dono!"

"Yo, Sandayuu-occhan!" Naruto menyapa dari samping Koyuki. "Kenapa lama sekali baru nyampe?!"

Koyuki menyabetkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto dengan mata melotot tajam. "…Apa kau yang memberitahunya kita sedang ada di mana?"

"Hah? Ngapain juga aku mesti melakukan hal seperti itu?" tanya Naruto bingung. "Kau nggak sadar ya, Hime? Occhan sudah memasang alat pelacak padamu. Kalau mau, cek saja dompetmu."

Sementara Koyuki sibuk merogoh kantong jaketnya untuk mencari dompet, Sandayuu menghampiri Naruto, mencekal kerahnya, sebelum mengguncang-guncang tubuh shinobi remaja itu. "Namikaze-dono, hal itu seharusnya dirahasiakan! Kenapa malah kau bongkar?!"

"O-oh, em, anu…" Naruto berucap kikuk sambil mengusap tengkuknya. "…Ups?"

"Aha!" Koyuki yang sudah agak mabuk akhirnya menemukan _tracker _GPS yang ternyata memang benar-benar tersembunyi di dalam salah satu kompartemen dompetnya dan langsung ia lempar ke lantai sebelum diinjak-injaknya sekuat tenaga. "Sekarang kau tak punya cara untuk menemukanku lagi, Sandayuu!"

"Er, Hime? Kau sedang bicara apa?" Naruto bertanya sambil memiringkan kepala. "Kau nggak lupa kalau Occhan adalah orang yang sudah menyewaku kan? Dia bisa dengan mudah menyuruhku untuk melakukan itu."

Koyuki berhasil mempertahankan ekspresi kemenangan untuk beberapa detik ekstra sebelum dia menghempaskan sisi wajahnya ke atas meja sembari mengeluh keras. Tentu saja… dia sekarang sudah dijaga oleh seorang ninja! _Ninja_! Di dunia ini, mana ada manusia biasa yang bisa terbebas begitu saja kalau sudah diekori orang seperti itu?! "Kami-sama… kenapa aku harus mendapat bodyguard mesum seperti ini?"

**(Play Naruto OST – Jiraiya's Theme)**

Suara gelak tawa tiba-tiba membahana dari arah pintu seakan-akan menjadi pembuka munculnya seorang pria bertubuh tinggi besar dengan rambut perak panjang yang dikuncir. "Belum satu hari, dan kau sudah dipanggil mesum oleh klienmu sendiri?!" pria yang berpakaian sangat tradisional, dengan kimono hijau lumut, haori merah tua, dan sandal kayu _geta_ tersebut menghampiri shinobi di samping Koyuki sebelum menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan kekuatan yang membuat tubuh remaja berambut pirang itu seperti diguncang gempa. "Aku tahu kau memang masih dalam masa puber, gaki, tapi kita ini sedang menjalankan misi! Kau itu harusnya sadar diri dan menahan libidomu dong!"

"Kenapa kau malah ngomong seakan-akan aku sudah melakukan pelecehan seksual sih?!" Koyuki cukup kaget saat melihat remaja yang selalu bisa meladeni Koyuki dengan tenang sejak mereka pertama bertemu itu kini wajahnya sudah berkeriut malu dengan pipi sedikit merona. "Dan kau juga nggak punya hak ngomong begitu, dasar Shishou brengsek! Kau membuatku menjaga Hime seorang diri sepanjang siang tadi gara-gara kau mau menyempatkan diri untuk mengintip onsen besar yang ada di tengah kota itu kan?!"

"Hei, jangan meremehkan penelitianku dong! Kau tahu nggak berapa banyak bahan baru yang kudapatkan?!" Shinobi tua itu mengeluarkan sebuah album foto kecil dari saku haori-nya. "Bagaimana? Mau lihat? Kujamin deh, kualitasnya mantap semua lho!"

"…Seingatku, kau tak pernah bersedia menunjukkan album foto penelitianmu itu padaku, Shishou," Naruto memicingkan matanya tajam-tajam. "Atau jangan-jangan kau mau bermuslihat lagi? Kaukira aku sudah lupa ya bagaimana kau menuduhku sebagai kaki tangan dalam kejahatan sampai aku dipenjara beberapa minggu lalu?"

"Oh, ayolah! Itu kan cuma latihan!"

"Kau sudah membuatku dikurung di Kastil Houzuki cuma karena ingin aku punya pengalaman ditahan dalam penjara berkeamanan tinggi! Guru macam apa yang dengan sengaja membuat muridnya sendiri punya catatan kriminal seperti itu, hah?!"

Yah, alasan sebenarnya sih karena Jiraiya mendapat bocoran bahwa ada tetinggi-tetinggi Kusagakure yang bertindak di luar jurisdiksi Desa Tersembunyi mereka dan berencana untuk membuka kembali Gokuraku no Hakou (Box of Ultimate Bliss), sebuah artifak dari jaman Rikudou-sennin yang sangat berbahaya dan disembunyikan di penjara tersebut, untuk meningkatkan kekuatan dan mengembalikan masa kejayaan Kusagakure, sehingga dia mengirim Naruto ke sana untuk menyelidiki kebenaran informasi itu.

Sial bagi mereka berdua, kedatangan Naruto di sana malah dimanfaatkan sang kepala sipir, Mui, yang menyekap Naruto dan menggunakan Chakra Kurama hingga dia berhasil membuka Gokuraku no Hakou demi mengeluarkan anaknya, Muku, yang dulu terjebak di dalam sana. Dobel sialnya, yang keluar malah Muku yang telah dirasuki oleh Satori, seorang Iblis yang merupakan wujud asli dari [Kegelapan] yang tersimpan dalam Gokuraku no Hakou.

Situasi yang telah berubah sangat genting akhirnya membuat Jiraiya harus turut menyerbu ke dalam Kastil Houzuki dan bertarung bersama-sama muridnya. Saat itulah kali pertama Naruto benar-benar melihat seperti apa kekuatan sang guru kalau dia sudah bertarung serius dan memakai Senjutsu. Dan di penghujung insiden tersebut, Naruto dan Jiraiya akhirnya harus memakai jurus kolaborasi mereka yang paling dahsyat untuk menghancurkan Gokuraku no Hakou untuk selama-lamanya.

…Tapi Naruto tak bisa menyebutkan hal itu sekarang mengingat insiden yang terjadi di Kastil Houzuki tersebut telah diklasifikasikan sebagai rahasia internasional dan ditutup-tutupi karena Kusagakure tak mau reputasi mereka tercoreng di mata dunia shinobi.

Naruto tahu bahwa di masa depan dia akan menghadapinya juga, tapi dunia politik memang tak pernah menyenangkan.

Hmm, mengingat insiden itu membuat Naruto jadi bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana kabar Ryuuzetsu sekarang ya?

Renungan Naruto buyar ketika Jiraiya bersidekap dan mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi dengan bangga. "Guru hebat seperti aku ini dong!"

Naruto kalap. "Dasar Shishou brengsek!"

Ketika menyaksikan bagaimana Naruto yang langsung menghajar Jiraiya di saat itu juga tanpa peduli dia sedang berada di mana, Koyuki membuat sebuah kesimpulan, seprofesional apapun Naruto dalam pekerjaannya, dia tetaplah punya sisi lain yang hanya ditunjukkan pada orang-orang yang dekat padanya.

…Tunggu dulu.

Kenapa Koyuki tiba-tiba jadi merasa cemburu? Kenapa setelah mendapati bagaimana tingkah asli sang shinobi, Koyuki jadi ingin bodyguard pribadinya itu berhenti bersikap formal dan mulai memperlakukan Koyuki dengan lebih familier?

Sembari berpikir bahwa dia sudah terlalu mabuk, Koyuki menatap botol sake di tangannya dengan curiga. Seingatnya, sake yang dia beli ini tidak terlalu kuat. Atau jangan-jangan ada substansi khusus di dalam minuman keras ini yang membuatnya jadi mulai dilanda perasaan-perasaan aneh yang tidak seharusnya dia rasakan?

Belum sempat Koyuki menyelesaikan renungannya, suara Sandayuu kembali memenuhi pendengarannya.

"Yukie-sama, kapal yang akan pergi ke Yuki no Kuni akan segera berlayar. Kita harus bergegas kalau tidak mau ketinggalan!"

Mood Koyuki jadi buruk lagi. Dia meraih gelas yang tadi diambil oleh Naruto dan menuangkan sake ke dalamnya lagi. "Aku tak peduli." Dia mengangkat gelas tersebut ke mulut. "Aku tak mau main sebagai Fuu'un-hime lagi."

Suara gebak-gebuk yang tadi terdengar di ruangan itu tiba-tiba berhenti seiring dengan Sandayuu yang tersentak dengan ekspresi kaget bukan kepalang. "Apa yang sedang anda bicarakan?!"

"Nggak ada salahnya kan?" Koyuki menyahut santai. "Di dunia akting, tidak aneh kalau ada perubahan pemain utama atau sutradara karena situasi—"

"Diam!" Sandayuu menghardik sambil menggebrak meja. "Dari semua aktris di dunia ini, Fuu'un-hime hanya bisa diperankan oleh anda seorang, Yukie-sama!" Ada hening sejenak sebelum pria paruh baya itu bicara lagi. "Lagipula, berhenti di tengah-tengah kontrak seperti ini bisa jadi jurang untuk karir anda. Tawaran main, atau bahkan reputasi dan pandangan fans pada anda bisa jatuh, Yukie-sama."

"Nggak ada salahnya kan?" Mata Koyuki menerawang. "Memangnya siapa yang peduli kalau aku tidak bisa main film lagi…?"

"Hime," Koyuki menoleh ketika ia mendengar suara Naruto lagi. Dahinya berkerut saat mendapati bahwa shinobi itu telah kembali berdiri di sampingnya dengan tangan kanan terangkat serta telunjuk dan jari tengah yang teracung. "Sebelumnya, aku mau minta maaf dulu."

"Hah? Kau sedang ngomong apa si—"

Kalimat Koyuki tak bisa selesai karena kesadarannya langsung lenyap setelah Naruto menotok sebuah titik di lehernya.

~•~

**(Play Naruto OST – Daylight of Konoha)**

Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam, menikmati segarnya angin laut yang menerpa wajah sembari meregangkan kedua lengannya. Dibanding dengan pengalaman terakhirnya di mana dia harus menyeberangi lautan dengan berenang—dasar Ero-sennin brengsek!—bisa menikmati enaknya menaiki kapal layar seperti ini membuat Naruto tak habis-habisnya memanjatkan rasa syukur.

Dia baru saja habis menguap ketika telinga Naruto mendengar suara pintu yang menjeblak terbuka.

"APA MAKSUDNYA INI?!"

Sembari mengorek-ngorek telinganya yang terasa berdenging, Naruto berjalan menghampiri 'Hime'nya yang baru bangun dan masih mengenakan piyama berwarna kuning tersebut. "Apa tidurmu nyenyak, Hime?" dia bertanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum. "Apa kau mau makan? Minum? Ah, sebelum kau bertanya, toiletnya ada di sebelah sit—"

Jawaban Koyuki untuk pertanyaan Naruto adalah mulai memukul-mukul dada remaja berambut pirang yang bertubuh sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Walau pukulan-pukulan itu sebenarnya sama sekali tidak menyakitkan bagi Naruto yang sudah melatih tubuhnya sedemikian rupa sebagai seorang ninja, alis sang shinobi tetap bertaut dalam kebingungan karena tak mengerti apa yang membuat Koyuki bertingkah aneh seperti itu. "…Aku salah apa lagi sih?"

…

"Oke, oke, berhenti dulu."

Semua kru film langsung keteter. "Kenapa?!"

Koyuki tak mengacuhkan protes tersebut dan memilih untuk memanggil manajernya. "Sandayuu, bawa ke sini obat tetes matanya!"

Koyuki baru saja mau menengadahkan kepala agar Sandayuu bisa memakaikan obat tetes mata itu ketika dia mendengar suara gelak tawa yang terdengar dari arah Naruto dan Jiraiya.

"Oi, oi, adegan ini harusnya adegan menyedihkan kan?! Lalu kenapa aku menangis gara-gara ketawa nih?!" sang Gama Sennin menyerukan komentarnya.

Di samping Jiraiya yang terbahak sambil memegangi pagar kapal untuk menopang dirinya, Naruto telah berlutut dan kini tengah terbungkuk-bungkuk, kepalan tangannya meninju-ninju lantai dengan tawa yang terus membahana.

Dengan rasa kesal yang melangit, Koyuki meraih puing kayu yang berada paling dekat dengannya dan menimpuk kepala dua ninja tak sopan itu agar mereka berhenti menertawakannya. "Hei!"

…

"Oi, gaki, kau belum tidur?"

Mendengar panggilan sang Shishou yang sudah terbungkus futon, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit dan menjawab singkat, "Nanti."

Jiraiya membuka matanya dan menoleh, hanya untuk mendapati murid satu-satunya itu tengah duduk menghadapi gulungan-gulungan kertas yang berjumlah setidaknya empat belas. "Masih mencoba memecahkan fondasi Fuuin yang membentuk Hiraishin ciptaan ayahmu itu?"

"Mmhm." Naruto mengangguk pelan tanpa berhenti menuliskan simbol-simbol [Aksara Semesta] di gulungan kelima belas yang ada di tangannya. "Aku masih harus memecahkan bagaimana Tou-chan memakai [Aksara Semesta] untuk mengalterisasi dimensi hingga menciptakan [Pintu] yang menghubungkan lokasi A dengan lokasi B." Naruto menelengkan kepala untuk mengamati kunai bercabang tiga yang ada di tengah-tengah gulungan-gulungan yang tersebar di lantai tersebut, benda yang dulu Jiraiya berikan sebagai hadiah ulangtahun keempat belas Naruto. Di kamar mereka yang gelap, bisa terlihat jelas bahwa kini mata biru langitnya telah bercahaya. "Setelah itu, aku juga masih harus menafsirkan susunan [Aksara Semesta] yang tepat agar aku bisa membawa orang lain ketika aku memakai Hiraishin. Lalu, aku juga masih harus—"

Naruto tak sempat selesai bicara karena Jiraiya telah berdiri dan duduk di sampingnya sebelum mengacak-acak rambut anak wali yang sangat ia sayangi tersebut.

"Shishou~" Naruto merengek. Tak peduli dia sudah berapa lama hidup mengembara Jiraiya, Naruto tetap tak pernah terbiasa saat mentornya itu memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

"Berisik, dasar bocah _workaholic_," Jiraiya bersidekap. "Kau sadar kan kalau ini sudah jam satu malam? Kapan kau mau tidur?"

Naruto membuang muka dengan malu. "…Tapi kan baru empat jam."

"Makanya tadi kubilang, kau itu terlalu kecanduan bekerja," ketika murid kesayangannya itu mengerucutkan bibir, Jiraiya melepaskan sebuah hembusan napas panjang. "Aku mengerti kalau kau ingin cepat-cepat menguasai jurus yang diwariskan oleh ayahmu ini, tapi kau juga harus ingat kalau kita sedang menjalankan misi. Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kau sampai gagal melindungi 'Hime'mu itu hanya karena kau kurang tidur?"

Ketika wajah Naruto mulai menampakkan rasa bersalah, Jiraiya dengan segera mengusir ekspresi itu dengan mengacak-acak rambut pirang jabrik keturunan Klan Namikaze dan Klan Uzumaki itu sekali lagi. "Sudahlah, pergi tidur sana, gih."

Naruto terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum mengangguk. "…Baik, Shishou."

Seperti apa yang Jiraiya khawatirkan, muridnya itu memang benar-benar lelah kalau melihat bagaimana dia langsung tertidur tidak berapa detik setelah kepalanya bertemu bantal.

Jiraiya beringsut hingga kini ia duduk di samping futon Naruto. "…Dasar murid bego," ucapnya pelan sambil mulai mengelus kepala sang murid. "Kerja keras sih boleh-boleh saja, tapi jangan buat bapak walimu ini khawatir terus dong…"

…

"Jadi…" Naruto menguap dan memasang jaketnya. "Kenapa kita berlabuh di daratan es seperti ini?"

"Produsernya bilang, dan aku mengutip," Jiraiya turut mengenakan jaket panjang yang akan melindunginya dari rasa dingin. "'Lokasi ini adalah berkah yang telah diberikan oleh dewa dunia perfilman! Kita harus menggunakan kesempatan ini sebaik mungkin!', seperti itu."

Naruto melangkah untuk bergabung dengan para kru film yang telah mulai bersiap-siap untuk syuting. "Mereka nggak sadar ya kalau tempat seperti ini rawan serangan?"

"Yah…" Jiraiya mengangkat bahu. "Itulah kenapa kita ada di sini kan?"

Naruto merenung singkat. "Kurasa memang begitu."

"Adegan tiga puluh enam, _cut_ dua puluh dua. _Action_!"

**(Play Naruto Shippuuden OST – God of War)**

Baru saja setengah menit rol kamera berputar, tubuh Naruto dan Jiraiya telah mengeras. "…Gaki."

"Aku tahu." Naruto menggerakkan kepala ke kanan kiri dan menderakkan tulang lehernya. "Mau maju sama-sama atau aku duluan?"

Jiraiya tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengedikkan kepalanya ke depan.

Koyuki sudah bersiap untuk mengucapkan dialog ketika sosok Naruto tiba-tiba saja muncul di depannya. "Oi, cowok mesum!" dia berseru kesal. "Kau pikir kau sedang apa?!

Naruto tidak berbalik. Dia bahkan tidak menoleh. "Hime," panggilnya singkat. "Tolong kembali ke kapal sekarang juga."

Koyuki mungkin akan meneruskan labrakan verbalnya kalau saja suara Naruto tidak membuatnya merasa bahwa shinobi berambut pirang itu tidak sedang main-main.

"Hei!" sang sutradara yang bernama Makino dan sewot karena syutingnya sudah diganggu turut berteriak. "Hei, bocah! Kau ini sedang ngapain sih?! Tidak tahu ya kalau kami ini sedang bikin film?!"

"Oi, kalian semua!" mendadak saja, Jiraiya juga muncul di depan Koyuki, dan beberapa langkah di belakang Naruto. "Mau sembunyi sampai kapan?! Kalian sudah lama ketahuan, bego!"

Dua laki-laki dan satu wanita dewasa dengan penampilan serba putih dan Hitai-ate (Forehead Protector) dengan simbol yang baru kali ini pernah Naruto lihat menyeruak keluar dari bawah salju. Pria dengan rambut panjang keunguan dan dikuncir yang berdiri di tengah, shinobi yang kelihatannya merupakan pemimpin kelompok tersebut, mulai buka suara, "Selamat datang di Yuki no Kun—"

Naruto tidak membiarkan shinobi yang kelihatannya tak punya niat baik itu selesai bicara dan langsung melemparkan sebuah kunai padanya sembari membentuk beberapa Insou. "Kunai Kagebunshin no Jutsu."

Mata Naruto sedikit melebar saat melihat seratus kunai yang telah ia lancarkan berhasil dipentalkan. Mata biru langitnya mulai bercahaya, dan dengan kemampuan membaca [Aksara Semesta] yang ia warisi dari Klan Namikaze, Naruto berhasil mengekstrak informasi bahwa shinobi tersebut dilindungi oleh semacam medan kakas yang digenerasi oleh kontrapsi besi aneh yang ada di pundak kirinya.

Kunoichi yang berada di sebelah kiri sang pemimpin tertawa nyaring. "Apa kau baru pernah melihat Chakra no Yoroi (Chakra Armor), boya?!" Tepat setelah tawanya selesai, shinobi perempuan itu langsung melancarkan serangan balasan. "Hyoton: Tsubame Fubuki!" (Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm!)

Naruto tidak nampak membuat gerakan untuk bertahan, karena hal itu memang tidak perlu ia lakukan.

"Katon: Endan!"

Peluru api yang tercipta dari semburan minyak yang dinyalakan itu membuncah dan meluncur hampir tiga kaki di atas kepala Naruto, berbenturan dan menyapu habis burung layang-layang dari es yang dilepaskan oleh kunoichi tersebut.

Kerjasama teramat apit antara guru dan murid yang tercipta setelah bertahun-tahun mengerjakan misi bersama-sama membuat Naruto langsung tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan berikutnya. "Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"

Sembilan kembaran identik muncul di depan shinobi dan langsung menyerbu maju, dengan formasi tiga orang untuk masing-masing musuh.

"Koyuki-himesama!"

"…Eh?" Naruto berbalik dan wajahnya berkeriut bingung. "…'Hime-sama'…?"

Lalu dia melihat bahwa 'Hime'nya telah duduk berjongkok dengan mata membeliak selebar-lebarnya dan ekspresi yang menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang shock. "Hime!" Naruto segera melesat menghampiri Koyuki dan meraih bahunya. "Hime, ada apa?! Apa yang—"

"TIDAK!" Koyuki berteriak histeris sambil menepis tangan Naruto, sebelum mulai menggigil hebat dan mencengkeram kepalanya. "Aku tak peduli walau aku harus mati! Aku tidak mau pergi ke Yuki no Kuni!"

Naruto tersentak, dan menoleh ke arah Jiraiya yang juga telah turut menghampirinya. Satu saling tatap antara guru dan murid tersebut sudah cukup bagi mereka untuk bertukar pikiran dan memutuskan bahwa ya, mengurus Koyuki yang sekarang sedang berada dalam kondisi mengkhawatirkan lebih penting daripada melanjutkan pertarungan.

Naruto dan Jiraiya membentuk satu Insou dan menyuarakan jurus mereka secara bersamaan. "Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"

Setelah mereka masing-masing menciptakan satu kembaran, Naruto dengan cepat membopong Koyuki di atas pundak kanan sementara Jiraiya mengapit Sandayuu di ketiak kirinya. Guru dan murid tersebut saling tatap sekali lagi, mengangguk, dan satu detik berselang, mereka langsung melancarkan jurus selanjutnya. "Lari Terbirit-birit no Jutsu!"

Rouga Nadare, Kakuyoku Fubuki, dan Fukuyama Mizore menghajar dan melenyapkan Kagebunshin terakhir yang menghalangi jalan mereka sebelum menatap ke depan, hanya untuk mendapati bahwa lawan mereka tengah dalam proses melarikan diri setelah masing-masing membuat satu Kagebunshin. Mereka baru saja berniat untuk mengejar ketika dua kembaran yang ditinggalkan oleh tuannya itu mengangkat tangan kanan mereka secara bersamaan dan mengerahkan jurus yang menciptakan rasa ragu di hati ketiga shinobi tersebut.

Di atas tangan kanan Naruto kini telah mengambang sebuah bola Chakra murni berwarna putih kebiruan dan dikitari elemen angin yang berputar seperti baling-baling. Sedangkan di tangan kanan Jiraiya terdapat sebuah bola Chakra putih kebiruan yang sama, namun kemudian ia semburi api hingga berubah warna menjadi hitam dan dikitari oleh buncahan api berwarna jingga dengan nuansa kemerahan.

"Fuuton: Rasengan!" (Wind Release: Spiralling Sphere!)

"Katon: Gouen Rasengan!" (Fire Release: Great Flame Spiralling Sphere!)

Kembaran identik Naruto dan Jiraiya tersebut menyunggingkan sengiran ganas dan berputar hingga saling hadap, sebelum meneriakkan nama jurus yang kemudian malah mereka lancarkan ke arah satu sama lain.

"Konbijutsu: Oni Satsugai Rekka!" (Combination Technique: Demon Slaying Conflagration!)

Ketika ditambah dengan elemen alam yang kompatibel dan saling menguatkan, dua Jutsu berdaya hancur super tinggi yang dibenturkan itu menghasilkan sebuah jurus kombinasi yang dulu telah digunakan oleh Jiraiya dan Naruto untuk mengalahkan Satori dan memusnahkan Gokuraku no Hakou sekaligus di penghujung insiden di Kastil Houzuki, menciptakan sebuah ledakan luar biasa besar dengan lebar dan tinggi belasan meter hingga meliputi dan meremukredamkan seluruh daratan es tersebut.

~•~

"Koyuki-himesama! Hamba mohon, jatuhkan Dotou dan jadilah pemimpin baru untuk negeri ini!" Sandayuu bersujud dalam-dalam sampai keningnya menyentuh lantai. "Hamba yang bernama Asama Sandayuu ini bersumpah untuk melindungi anda, meski harus mengorbankan nyawa!"

"Hamba mohon, berjuanglah bersama kami!"

Ada hening sesaat.

"Aku menolak." Koyuki menjawab ketus.

Sandayuu mengangkat kepalanya dan terperangah. "T-tapi, bagaimana dengan penduduk negeri ini?!"

"Memangnya apa peduliku?! Kukatakan sekali lagi, aku menolak!" Koyuki membuang muka. "Menyerah sajalah! Kau ini punya otak atau tidak sih?! Sekeras apapun kau berusaha, kau takkan bisa mengalahkan Dotou!"

"Oh?" Suasana yang jadi sedikit tegang itu dipecahkan oleh suara Naruto. "Jadi itu masalahnya, Hime? Kau tidak mau mencoba karena kau tidak yakin ada orang yang bisa mengalahkan Dotou?"

"Naruto-dono…"

"Kalau kau tidak menyerah, maka kau bisa memiliki mimpi. Dan selama kau memiliki mimpi, maka kau akan bisa menyambut datangnya esok hari." Makino, sang sutradara, buka suara. "Hmm, bagus sekali. Tema seperti ini sangat sempurna untuk dijadikan tema film penutup serial 'Fuu'un Hime'!"

Naruto mengangguk sambil bersidekap. "Lagipula, Hime, karena Dotou sekarang sudah tahu bahwa kau masih hidup, tak ada lagi tempat bagimu untuk lari. Satu-satunya jalan yang bisa kau ambil sekarang adalah berjuang. Sampai titik darah penghabisan, kalau perlu."

"Diam!" Koyuki membentak. "Kalian kira kita masih main film?! Kalian kira kenyataan bisa disamakan dengan khayalan?!" Tuan putri muda itu menggertakkan giginya. "Kalian kira… di dunia ini ada yang namanya akhir bahagia?!"

"Tentu saja ada," Jiraiya yang sedari awal hanya diam akhirnya turut mengutarakan pendapatnya. "Hanya saja, manusia takkan bisa meraih akhir bahagia kalau kita tidak mau berusaha."

Keinginan Koyuki untuk membantah lagi terpaksa dibatalkan karena Naruto yang berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah sampai dia berdiri di depan Koyuki. "A-apa?"

Shinobi itu menatap sang tuan putri lurus-lurus untuk beberapa saat, sebelum menurunkan dirinya ke satu lutut.

"Hime," Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tahu kau mungkin susah mempercayai orang yang baru kau temui beberapa hari lalu sepertiku. Aku tahu kata-kataku mungkin tak bernilai dalam pandanganmu. Tapi setidaknya, aku bisa memberitahumu satu hal," dia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto, dan aku berjanji aku akan membawakan akhir bahagia itu ke hadapanmu."

…

"Baiklah!" Makino keluar dari mobilnya. "Semuanya, kita mulai syuting sekarang!"

"P-Pak Sutradara!" sang asisten berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arah bosnya. "Pak Sutradara, Yukie melarikan diri lagi!"

"Apaa?!" sutradara berusia paruh baya yang rambutnya sudah uban semua itu berseru tak percaya. "Cepat, kita harus segera mencarinya—!"

"Hei," sang Gama Sennin yang berdiri di dekat situ menepuk bahu sutradara tersebut. "Hal seperti ini, serahkan saja pada kami."

Jiraiya menguncupkan telapak tangan di depan mulutnya dan berteriak. "Gaki!"

Naruto melongok keluar dari jendela mobil yang ia tumpangi. Sekali saling tatap dengan Shishou-nya sudah cukup bagi Naruto untuk membaca situasi. "…Hime kabur lagi ya?"

"Kalau sudah tahu, cepat pergi sana!"

Naruto melangkah turun dari mobil dan membunyikan ruas-ruas tulang lehernya. "Oke."

…

**(Play Naruto Shippuuden OST – Long Kiss Goodbye)**

Tak perlu lebih dari sepuluh menit bagi Naruto untuk menemukan Koyuki yang ada di tengah-tengah hutan dan kini terkapar di atas tumpukan salju. Dia berjalan menghampirinya sambil menggumam. "Hime, berapa kali kau harus melarikan diri sebelum kau puas?"

Koyuki tidak menjawab, dia hanya mengangkat kepalanya dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca.

Naruto mengangkat wanita muda itu dan menggendongnya di punggung sambil mendesah pelan. "…Kenapa kau suka sekali membuatku cemas sih?"

Koyuki lagi-lagi tidak memberikan respon. Gadis yang lahir sebagai putri Daimyo di Yuki no Kuni itu terus bungkam sampai akhirnya mereka kembali menyusuri terowongan yang tak sampai sejam lalu telah dilewati oleh konvoi kru film.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa kau selalu bisa menemukanku…?" dia bertanya dengan suara kecil.

"Tidak mengertinya di mana?" Naruto menghembuskan napas. "Kau adalah tanggung jawabku, Hime. Ya pastilah aku selalu bisa menemukanmu." Naruto berpikir sebentar sebelum menambahkan, "Lagipula, mau lari kemanapun juga, kalau kau masih seharum ini, aku pasti akan menemukanmu."

Sejujurnya, dia hampir tidak pernah memakai parfum karena suka membuatnya bersin-bersin, dan itu berarti bau harum yang Naruto cium pastilah bau tubuh Koyuki sendiri. Pipi Koyuki jadi sedikit memerah karena secara tidak langsung, Naruto telah mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai aroma alami yang datang dari tubuh Koyuki.

Dia mengetok kepala bodyguard-nya itu untuk sedikit menepis rasa malu. "Dasar. Kau ini sudah seperti anjing herder saja."

Mendengar ejekan 'Hime'nya yang entah mengapa tidak berisi nada sinis itu, Naruto hanya tertawa. "Jangan bilang anjing dong. Paling tidak panggil aku serigala atau apa gitu. Kan lebih cocok."

Merasa ada desakan untuk bertingkah usil, Koyuki mencubit pipi Naruto. "Haa? Serigala? Tampang culun macam ini, cocok di mananya?"

Senyum di wajah Koyuki melebar saat mendengar Naruto yang mulai mengerang tidak jelas.

Sesegeranya setelah tawanya selesai, Koyuki meletakkan dagunya di pundak Naruto. "Hei, Naruto, aku boleh tanya sesuatu?" tanpa menunggu konfirmasi sang shinobi, Koyuki langsung melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Kenapa kau bisa gigih sekali, menjaga dan mengurusku sampai seperti ini?"

"Oh, Hime, kau tidak tahu ya?" Naruto menyahut ceria. "Melindungi seorang tuan putri itu adalah mimpi setiap shinobi!"

Mendengar jawaban itu, wajah Koyuki langsung jadi masam. Jadi seperti itu ya? Jadi Naruto cuma memperlakukannya sebaik ini setelah mengetahui bahwa Koyuki adalah seorang tuan putri asli?

Koyuki yang sudah siap marah-marah lagi tiba-tiba otaknya mengirim sebuah memori. Dia dibentur oleh kesadaran bahwa sangkaan tersebut tidak benar adanya, karena dia ingat, Naruto telah memanggilnya 'Hime' sejak mereka pertama bertemu. Dan itu berarti, selama ini Naruto selalu memandang Koyuki sebagai tuan putri, bahkan sebelum dia mengetahui identitas asli Koyuki.

…Ah, sial. Kenapa wajahnya mendadak jadi terasa panas seperti ini? Bukannya mereka sedang ada di Negeri Musim Dingin?

"…Er, Hime?" lamunan Koyuki buyar ketika suara Naruto menyapa gendang telinganya lagi. "Hime, lihat sini deh."

Koyuki mengikuti arah tatapan Naruto. "…Rel?" cetusnya singkat, sebelum wajahnya mulai memucat. "T-tapi… itu berarti…"

Mereka berdua saling tatap, sebelum memandang ke arah belokan di ujung terowongan, di mana mereka bisa melihat pancaran cahaya yang semakin dan semakin terang seiring tiap detik yang berjalan.

Koyuki dan Naruto sama-sama menelan ludah saat mereka mendengar suara peluit nyaring yang disertai munculnya moncong sebuah kendaraan lokomotif besi. "…Kereta api." Mereka berucap bersamaan.

**(Play Naruto OST – Bad Situation)**

Naruto berbalik dan kembali mengerahkan jurus Lari Terbirit-birit yang telah ia peroleh dari sang Shishou. "Dari semua kendaraan yang ada di dunia ini—!" dia menjerit nyaring-nyaring. "Kenapa yang muncul harus kereta api sih?!"

"Kita bakal ditabrak!" Koyuki memekik ketakutan.

"Nggak akan!" Naruto berteriak balik. "Aku nggak akan membiarkan itu terjadi!"

"Naruto, kita nggak mungkin bisa lari kalau terus begini!" Koyuki menyanggah. "Tinggalkan saja aku! Kau pasti bisa lari lebih cepat kalau seorang diri!"

Koyuki tak bisa melihatnya, tapi dia hampir berani bersumpah bahwa ketiadaan jawaban dan menguatnya pegangan Naruto adalah bukti bahwa dia telah membuat shinobi itu marah.

Koyuki membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam ke pundak Naruto. "Sudahlah…" dia berbisik. "Kau tidak perlu berusaha sekeras ini. Sudah cukup, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi—"

"DIAM!" Seluruh tubuh Koyuki mengeras ketika suara raungan Naruto bergema dan bahkan bisa mengalahkan suara berisik kereta api yang mengejar mereka. "Apa kau sudah lupa, Hime?! Aku sudah berjanji aku akan membawakan akhir bahagia ke hadapanmu!"

Koyuki tersentak.

"Shinobi macam apa aku ini—!" Koyuki mengangkat wajah, dan lewat matanya yang berkaca-kaca, dia melihat bahwa kecepatan lari Naruto telah bertambah dua kali lipat. "Tidak, laki-laki macam apa aku ini… kalau aku tidak bisa menepati janji pada seorang gadis?!"

Tepat di detik itu juga, dinding yang telah Koyuki bangun untuk membentengi hati dan melindungi perasaannya rubuh seketika, hancur berkeping-keping sampai sama sekali tak bersisa.

…

"Sandayuu-occhan, JANGAN!"

Walau Naruto mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk berlari, Jiraiya tahu bahwa muridnya itu takkan bisa tiba tepat waktu. Shinobi berusia lima puluh tahunan itu juga sadar bahwa dia hanya bisa melindungi diri dengan Hari Jizou (Needle Jizou) dan menyaksikan ketika Sandayuu dan lima puluh laki-laki lain yang setia pada Koyuki dihujani kunai secara bertubi-tubi, memuncratkan darah yang mengotori salju dan gugur satu persatu.

Jiraiya harus mengakui kekuatan tekad Sandayuu, karena ketika serangan itu berakhir, bapak paruh baya itu masih mampu berdiri walaupun badannya telah dipenuhi kunai-kunai yang mencuat di sana sini. Namun kelihatannya kekejaman Dotou memang tak berbatas, karena walaupun kematian pak tua itu telah terjamin, dia tetap saja mengirim sebuah gelombang hujan kunai untuk menghabisinya.

Mata Jiraiya melebar saat melihat bahwa Naruto telah berdiri di depan Sandayuu, menggigit ibu jarinya, sebelum menepukkan tangan yang ternoda darah itu ke salju.

"Fuuin: Kabe o Gekitai!" (Seal: Repel Wall!)

Kunai-kunai yang jumlahnya mencapai angka seratus itu berhasil ditangkal oleh dinding pelindung tak terlihat yang telah diciptakan oleh Fuuin paling pertama yang diciptakan oleh muridnya itu.

Merasa bahwa dia sudah tak bisa lagi hanya diam saja, Jiraiya dengan cepat melompat hingga tiba di sisi muridnya dan ikut melancarkan serangan balik. "Katon: Karyuu Endan!" (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet!)

Setelah memastikan dia telah mengerahkan hampir tiga kali lipat dari ukuran Chakra yang dibutuhkan, Jiraiya menghembuskan peluru api berbentuk seekor naga raksasa dengan dua cakar yang menyerbu ke arah kanan, kiri, dan depan secara bersamaan. Jutsu elemen Katon dengan tinggi dan lebar beberapa meter itu menghantam kereta api sehingga lima gerbong paling belakangnya langsung meledak dan dilahap oleh kobaran api membara. Dotou yang nampaknya sadar bahwa meneruskan pertempuran melawan seseorang dengan level seperti Jiraiya hanya akan merugikannya, langsung memerintahkan untuk memutus sambung ke gerbong-gerbong yang sudah tak bisa diselamatkan itu dan kabur dari tempat itu.

Jiraiya menoleh. "Naruto!" dia berseru saat melihat bahwa Naruto sudah bersiap untuk mengejar dari bahasa tubuhnya yang menegang. "Jangan kejar mereka!"

Naruto membalas tatapan gurunya untuk beberapa saat, sebelum membuang muka sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat sampai telapak tangannya mengeluarkan darah.

…

**(Play Naruto OST – Sadness and Sorrow)**

Koyuki menatap Sandayuu yang sudah tidak bernapas lagi dengan wajah yang datar. "Kau ini benar-benar bodoh, Sandayuu…" dia berbisik. "'Jangan menangis' apanya? Obat tetes matanya kan ada di tanganmu."

"Hime…"

"Kalian sudah puas kan?" Koyuki berdiri. "…Ayo, lebih baik kita pergi sekarang."

Ketika tak ada sahutan, Koyuki menambahkan, "Kalau kalian tetap bersikeras untuk bertahan di negeri ini, kalian juga tidak akan selamat…!"

Koyuki berjalan menuju ke konvoi, namun baru beberapa langkah ia ambil, gerakannya terhenti saat Naruto bicara lagi. "Pergi ke mana, Hime?" shinobi itu bertanya pelan. "Negeri ini adalah tempat kelahiranmu kan? Apa kau tidak mau menyelamatkan kampung halamanmu sendiri?"

Koyuki mengepalkan tangannya. "Kau tahu apa…?" dia mendesis. "Di negeri ini, tidak ada yang namanya musim semi. Di negeri ini, air mata akan membeku, dan hati pun bisa menjadi kaku!" dia berjalan lagi. "'Menyelamatkan negeri ini'…? Mustahil!"

Langkah Koyuki kembali dihambat ketika Naruto memegangi pergelangan tangannya. "Hime, tunggu—!"

"Lepaskan aku!" Koyuki meronta.

"Hime, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu melakukan hal yang nantinya hanya akan kau sesali seperti ini!"

Koyuki memberi Naruto delikan terbaik dan tertajam yang dia miliki. "Apa kau bilang?! Memangnya kau pikir kau ini siapa, hah?! Kau ini cuma orang yang disewa oleh Sandayuu, dan itu berarti kau tak punya hak untuk mengatur-aturku! Aku tidak mau—!"

Koyuki tiba-tiba terdiam ketika Naruto menariknya hingga tubuh mereka merapat dan wajah Koyuki menghampiri dada sang bodyguard. Dia hanya bisa terus bungkam ketika Naruto membuka jaket panjangnya dan menutupi seluruh tubuh Koyuki dengannya.

"…Dulu kau pernah bilang bahwa air matamu telah kering, Hime," bisik Naruto pelan. "Tapi saat ini, apapun yang ingin kau lakukan, takkan ada orang yang bisa melihatnya."

Ada hening yang berlangsung cukup lama sebelum tubuh Koyuki melemas dan tangannya bergerak untuk mencengkeram jaket Naruto.

"KENAPA?!" Ketika Koyuki meraung sekuat tenaga, Naruto sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Dia tidak meringis atau berjengit, dan hanya terus berdiri diam tanpa melepaskan dekapannya. "Kenapa, Naruto?! Kenapa Sandayuu harus melakukan tindakan setolol ini?! Kenapa dia tidak sadar bahwa aku tidak mau pergi ke Yuki no Kuni karena aku tahu bahwa dia pasti akan melakukan hal bodoh yang akan membuatnya kehilangan nyawanya sendiri?!"

Di balik jaket panjang Naruto yang melindunginya dari pandangan maupun prasangka semua orang, Koyuki mencampakkan topeng dingin dan indiferen yang telah ia sempurnakan dalam karirnya sebagai aktris, dan mengeluarkan semua emosi yang semula terkekang dalam hatinya.

"Kenapa…?!" Koyuki membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam ke dada Naruto dan mulai terisak. "Padahal aku sudah cukup bahagia walaupun dia hanya mengurus semua kontrak dan jadwal kerjaku…! Padahal aku sudah cukup senang walaupun dia cuma membantu memakaikan obat tetes mata setiap kali aku perlu pura-pura menangis di depan kamera…! Lalu kenapa…?! Kenapa dia harus mati?! Apa tidak cukup saat aku harus kehilangan ayahku?! Kenapa Sandayuu juga harus meninggalkanku?!"

Naruto sama sekali mengatakan apa-apa, karena dia tahu bahwa takkan ada jawaban memuaskan untuk setiap pertanyaan yang telah Koyuki lontarkan. Satu-satunya yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah mengeratkan dekapannya, walaupun mungkin hal itu hanya bisa memberi sedikit rasa aman dan secercah pelipur lara demi sang tuan putri yang tengah disiksa duka karena telah kehilangan orang yang Koyuki anggap sebagai ayah kedua.

Sayang, bahkan hal itupun tidak berlangsung lama.

"Naruto!"

Dalam usahanya untuk menjadi penopang penderitaan Koyuki walau cuma sesaat, dan saat Jiraiya meneriakkan peringatan, Naruto tersadar bahwa dia telah lengah dan menurunkan kesiagaannya. Mata shinobi remaja itu melebar saat melihat bahwa beberapa kunai yang turut membawa semacam bom aneh berbentuk bola biru telah melesat dan sudah hampir sampai di tempatnya berdiri. Kalkulasi luar biasa cepat yang berlangsung dalam kepalanya memberitahu Naruto bahwa dia takkan sempat menghindar, hingga dengan reflek, shinobi itu mendorong Koyuki jauh ke depan agar dia terhindar dari serangan.

Hati Koyuki yang sempat dilanda bingung saat Naruto melemparkannya ke belakang berganti menjadi dipenuhi rasa ngeri ketika ia dipaksa menyaksikan bagaimana tubuh bodyguard-nya itu ditusuk oleh tak kurang dari lima paku es. Koyuki sama sekali tak menggubris rasa sakit yang ia terima saat tubuhnya menghantam salju, karena saat itu, seluruh perhatiannya terfokus pada dan hanya pada sang shinobi.

Rasa takut dalam hatinya melangit ketika Naruto memuntahkan cairan merah kental yang mengotori seluruh dagu dan menodai salju. Namun rentetan peristiwa itu tak berhenti di sana. Ketika Koyuki yang baru saja bangkit dan berniat untuk menghambur ke arah laki-laki yang telah menyelamatkan Koyuki dengan mengorbankan keselamatannya sendiri itu, sesuatu tiba-tiba mencengkeram punggungnya, dan satu detik kemudian, kaki Koyuki telah meninggalkan tanah.

"H-Hime—Ahak!" Walaupun kedua pundak, perut bagian kanan, satu lengan, dan kaki kirinya kini telah ditembus es-es runcing yang merupakan senjata rahasia khusus dari Yukigakure, walaupun mulutnya kembali memuntahkan darah sebagai pertanda bahwa kondisi tubuh shinobi itu telah terluka parah, entah mengapa, Koyuki _tahu _bahwa saat itu kekhawatiran Naruto malah ditujukan untuk dan _hanya_ untuk Koyuki, dan bukan pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto meronta sekuat tenaga sampai es-es runcing yang memaku dan mengekang tubuhnya mulai retak dan patah. "HIME!"

Koyuki mengulurkan tangannya, seakan-akan dengan melakukan itu ia bisa meraih tangan Naruto yang kini juga terjulur ke arahnya.

"NARUTOO!"

~•~

Saat pria bertubuh besar dengan rambut hitam sebahu tertangkap oleh matanya, Koyuki langsung berteriak garang. "Dotou!" Dia berlari ke depan dengan dua tangan terentang ke arah pria yang tak hanya telah menyebabkan kehidupan Koyuki menjadi penuh derita, tapi juga telah berani membuat bodyguard pribadinya terluka. Tapi ketika ujung jarinya sudah menyentuh leher yang sungguh ingin ia cekik itu, gerakan Koyuki terhenti karena Mizore telah mengekang kedua lengannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Koyuki meronta sekuat tenaga sambil melemparkan sorot mata penuh kebencian pada ninja yang telah membantu Dotou memutus nyawa ayah Koyuki dan Sandayuu itu. "LEPASKAN AKU!"

Dotou tertawa keras. "Walaupun wajahmu sudah jadi begitu cantik, rupanya kehidupanmu di luar sana sudah membuatmu punya tingkah polah anjing liar seperti ini." Gelak tawa Dotou berhenti dengan begitu mendadak. "…Serahkan kristal heksagonal itu."

"Tak akan!" teriak Koyuki. "Lebih baik aku mati daripada menyerahkan peninggalan Chichiue padamu!"

Wajah Dotou berubah menjadi dingin dan seram. "Jangan banyak tingkah, Koyuki." Tangannya berkelebat dan mencengkeram kedua pipi tuan putri Yuki no Kuni itu. "Sepuluh tahun aku sudah menunggu. Sepuluh tahun aku sudah bersabar." Dotou menyeringai kejam. "Kaupikir, saat ini aku peduli dengan nyawamu? Aku bisa saja mengambil kristal itu sesudah membunuhm—"

Kalimat Dotou disela oleh sebuah getaran yang terasa mengguncang lantai pesawat terbang tersebut.

**(Play Naruto Shippuuden OST – Anger Remix)**

Dotou menyabetkan kepalanya ke arah operator mesin yang berdiri di samping pilot. "Ada apa?!"

"Mesin mendeteksi aktivitas Chakra, Dotou-sama! Dan datangnya dari lantai dasar—bukan, dari lantai satu—Eh?!" ninja tak bernama yang memakai penutup wajah itu menghentikan kata-katanya sendiri dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke layar untuk meneliti informasi yang ditunjukkan di sana dengan lebih teliti. Tak lebih dari satu detik kemudian, dia berbalik menghadap bosnya dengan mata melebar horor. "Dari bawah ruangan ini!"

Dotou bahkan tak sempat mengumpat ketika lantai besi di tengah-tengah ruangan dilantakkan oleh sesuatu sampai menciptakan sebuah lubang dengan jari-jari hampir semeter. Mata seluruh penghuni ruangan melebar sempurna ketika seseorang dengan rambut pirang berantakan yang mengenakan jaket hitam dan jubah tebal panjang berwarna kuning pucat meloncat keluar dari lubang tersebut dan mendarat di dalam ruangan.

Kepala orang itu terangkat, dan meskipun wajah pucatnya nampak dikotori oleh lumeran darah, dua mata biru langit yang entah mengapa masih bersorot tajam itu menunjukkan bahwa jiwa pemiliknya masih dipenuhi semangat juang. "HIME!"

"…Naruto…" Koyuki berbisik dengan suara sedikit terisak. "Naruto!"

Nadare mencambukkan satu tangannya ke depan dan meneriakkan perintah. "Tahan dia!"

Gerakan Naruto yang sebenarnya berniat melari dihambat ketika tubuhnya dibelit tali-tali yang berasal dari ninja-ninja berpenutup wajah di _catwalk_.

Naruto menggertakkan giginya. "Fuuton: Kamaitachi!" (Wind Release: Sickle Weasel!)

Sebentuk tornado kecil yang berisi puluhan pisau angin tak terlihat mengelilingi tubuh Naruto dan memotong habis tali-tali yang menjeratnya. Tanpa jeda, shinobi berusia lima belas tahun itu mengangkat tangannya dan melancarkan jurus selanjutnya. "Fuuton: Juuha Shou!" (Wind Release: Beast Tearing Palm!)

Melihat Naruto yang menebaskan tangannya berkali-kali dan mengirimkan gelombang demi gelombang Chakra elemen angin berbentuk bulan sabit ke arah atasannya, Nadare dengan cepat melompat ke depan Dotou dan memposisikan tubuh sedemikian rupa hingga berhasil menangkal semua serangan berbasis energi itu dengan medan kakas yang diciptakan oleh Chakra no Yoroi di pundak kirinya.

Menyaksikan bagaimana jurusnya bisa ditangkal dengan begitu mudah, Naruto tak lantas kecil hati dan mencoba cara lain. Ia mengeluarkan lima kunai yang semuanya ia lapisi dengan Chakra elemen angin dan lemparkan sebagai serangan selanjutnya. "Fuuton: Hien!" (Wind Release: Flying Swallow!)

Mata Nadare melebar saat melihat bagaimana kunai-kunai berlapis Fuuton tersebut menciptakan friksi hebat ketika berbenturan dengan energi Chakra no Yoroi, bukti yang menandakan bahwa jurus lawannya kali ini memiliki konsentrasi tinggi hingga hampir berhasil menembus medan kakas yang melindunginya.

Ketika dia lagi-lagi dipaksa menyaksikan serangannya gagal membuahkan hasil, Naruto kembali menggertakkan gigi dan mengangkat kedua tangannya dalam posisi setengah cengkeraman. Dua bola energi super padat yang merupakan hasil Keitai Henka (Shape Transformation) level tertinggi muncul di atas telapak tangannya.

"Rasenrenga—!"

Naruto kelihatannya sudah benar-benar meremehkan seburuk apa kondisinya sekarang, dan tubuhnya yang terus dipaksa mengerahkan jurus yang sangat membebani satu demi satu seperti itu tiba-tiba berontak, menyebabkan mulutnya menyemburkan darah segar seraya dua bola chakra di tangannya terurai ke udara. Shinobi berambut pirang itu terjatuh hingga berlutut dan kembali memuntahkan darah segar.

"Naruto…!" melihat bagaimana remaja yang tak pernah berhenti berusaha melindunginya itu, Koyuki kembali meronta dalam usaha membebaskan diri, namun cekalan Mizore tak pernah bergeming walaupun cuma sekali. "Naruto!"

Nadare tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas yang telah ia dapatkan. Yukinin (Snow Ninja) tersebut membuka sebuah kompartemen di dinding dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda sebelum melesat ke arah ninja Konoha yang kini sudah kembali mulai berusaha bangkit lagi itu.

Mata Naruto yang masih berkunang-kunang karena tubuhnya yang mulai mengalami defisit darah hanya bisa menyaksikan ketika Nadare menghantamkan sebuah kontrapsi aneh ke perutnya. Benda besi tebal dengan desain seperti roda gir tersebut mengeluarkan lima tentakel yang menusuk dan menancap di sekeliling perutnya.

Naruto menjerit sekeras-kerasnya ketika kontrapsi aneh itu mengalirkan setruman listrik bertenaga tinggi yang membuat tubuhnya seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum dari ujung kaki sampai puncak kepala.

"Naruto!" Koyuki kembali berteriak sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Nadare yang kini sudah melompat kembali ke samping Dotou. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?! Benda apa itu?!"

"Piranti pengekang Chakra, kontrapsi unik yang hanya ada di Yukigakure," jawab Dotou sambil mengamati Naruto yang terus menggeliat kesakitan. "Tak hanya berguna untuk menghisap dan mengekang Chakra korban, alat itu juga memiliki pelindung yang sangat kuat sehingga takkan pernah bisa dilepaskan atau dihancurkan—" Dia menyeringai lebar. "—Selama-lamanya."

Fubuki yang tadi sebenarnya sudah berniat ikut terjun dalam pertempuran melompat turun dari _catwalk_ dan mendengus. "Setelah dipasangi alat ini, dia takkan lagi bisa melawan." Dia terkikik kejam. "Sekarang, dia tak lebih dari seorang bocah ingusa—"

Kata-kata Fubuki mendapat selaan ketika Naruto tiba-tiba meninju lantai sampai papan besi itu melesak di bawah kepalan tangannya.

Naruto menggeram ganas, dan meskipun percikan-percikan listrik masih beterbangan di sekeliling tubuhnya sebagai pertanda bahwa dia masih menderita setruman listrik ribuan volt yang sangat menyiksa, shinobi berambut pirang itu tetap berhasil memaksa dirinya untuk berdiri. "…kembalikan Hime…"

"…Naruto?" Koyuki berbisik.

Naruto menciptakan kekuatan untuk mengambil satu langkah ke depan dengan menggigit bibirnya sekuat tenaga sampai mengeluarkan darah. "Kembalikan Hime…!" dia kembali menggeram. Kepalanya terangkat, menunjukkan bahwa mata biru langitnya telah bercahaya seakan-akan ada lampu yang menyala di baliknya. "Kembalikan Hime!"

Tak seperti bawahan-bawahannya yang dibuat gentar sampai mengambil satu langkah mundur, Dotou malah tergelak nyaring. "Bisa melawan efek piranti pengekang Chakra yang telah kuciptakan sendiri sampai seperti ini… kau benar-benar orang yang menarik, bocah!" dia berjalan ke sisi ruangan dan mengeluarkan satu piranti pengekang Chakra lain dari kompartemen di dinding sebelum melangkah maju untuk menghampiri Naruto. "Dan karena pertunjukan yang sangat menarik ini, kau akan kuberi hadiah!"

Intensitas dan volume jeritan Naruto bertambah dua kali lipat ketika Dotou memasang benda itu ke dada Naruto. Kali ini, kekuatan setruman yang juga berlipat ganda akhirnya berhasil mengalahkan tubuh Naruto yang sudah didera luka-luka, menggelapkan pandangannya dan mengirim Naruto ke alam ketidaksadaran.

Tanpa mampu berbuat apa-apa, Koyuki hanya bisa kembali menyerukan nama orang yang telah mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk melindunginya itu. "Naruto!"

"Serahkan ini pada kami, Dotou-sama," Nadare melangkah ke samping bosnya. "Kami akan mengenyahkannya sekarang juga."

"Hmm," Dotou mengumbang sambil mencubit dagunya. "Tak perlu melakukan itu, Nadare." Dia berbalik dan melemparkan sebuah seringai kejam ke arah Koyuki.

"Aku punya rencana yang lebih bagus."

~•~

**(Play Naruto Shippuuden OST – Despair)**

"H-hentikan…!" Koyuki berseru lirih. "Kumohon, jangan lakukan ini…! Jangan lukai Naruto lagi…!" Dia terisak hebat sampai bahunya gemetaran, tak menggubris bagaimana air mata telah membasahi seluruh pipinya.

Jeritan nyaring penuh derita kembali memenuhi ruangan yang sangat luas itu.

"Kumohon, hentikan…!" Koyuki merogoh ke dalam bajunya dan mengeluarkan kristal heksagonal yang diincar oleh pamannya. "Dotou, kau menginginkan kristal ini kan…?!" Koyuki terus menghiba dengan putus asa. "Ambil saja kalau begitu…! Aku tak butuh harta keluarga Kazahana, tapi kumohon, jangan siksa Naruto lagi…!"

Walaupun keponakannya telah memohon-mohon seperti itu, Dotou hanya tertawa. "Harusnya kau memikirkan itu saat kau pertama membangkang, Koyuki!" dia memberi isyarat pada bawahannya dengan satu kibasan tangan. "Lakukan lagi!"

Nadare mengangguk dan meraih satu jarum lain yang telah dipanaskan sedemikian rupa sampai warnanya menjadi jingga seperti bara, dan menusukkan benda itu ke tubuh sang shinobi berambut pirang yang dipasung sampai dia kembali menjerit kesakitan, sebelum mencabut jarum besi itu pelan-pelan untuk efek yang lebih mendalam.

"Cup cup cup cup. Aduh kasihan, sakit ya…?" Mizore mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk berbisik di telinga shinobi Konoha yang dipasung itu. Di tangannya, tergenggam sebuah botol. "Sini, biar kubantu menyembuhkan lukanya."

Shinobi dari Yuki no Kuni itu membuka tutup botol berisi alkohol yang ia genggam dan mencurahkan isinya banyak-banyak di puncak kepala Naruto hingga membasahi sekujur tubuhnya yang dipenuhi luka.

Kali ini, saking nyaring dan lamanya ia meraung kesakitan, pita suara Naruto turut mengalami kerusakan hingga suaranya menjadi serak.

Koyuki yang kini tengah dipegangi oleh Fubuki hingga tak bisa bergerak hanya mampu menangis walau tahu bahwa hal itu takkan merubah apa-apa. Bukankah mereka telah menyiksa Naruto selama beberapa jam, mulai dari sore sampai lama setelah matahari terbenam? Dan tak hanya itu, mereka juga sama sekali tak memberinya rehat, karena setiap kali Naruto hampir pingsan, mereka akan langsung menyuntikkan adrenalin yang sebenarnya juga berpengaruh buruk bagi tubuh kalau digunakan secara berlebihan. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa mereka belum puas-puas juga? Apakah mereka berniat menyiksa Naruto sampai dia kehilangan nyawa? Apakah—?

Renungan Koyuki terpaksa dihentikan karena mansion tempat mereka berada tiba-tiba saja bergetar hebat seperti sedang diguncang oleh gempa.

"Ada apa?!" Dotou berdiri dari singgasananya, sedikit rasa panik terpancar di matanya. "Apa yang baru saja terjadi?!"

Seakan-akan bisa mendengar pertanyaan Dotou, pintu ruangan tersebut menjeblak terbuka, menunjukkan seorang Yukinin tak bernama yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam sambil berteriak, "Kita sedang diserang, Dotou-sama!"

"Aku sudah tahu itu!" Dotou menghardik. "Tapi oleh siapa?!"

Ninja dari Yukigakure itu meletakkan jari di alat komunikasi yang terpasang di telinganya. Tak sampai lima detik berselang, walau dia memakai penutup wajah, mereka semua bisa melihat bagaimana air mukanya telah menjadi pucat pasi dan matanya melebar total. "K-kita diserang oleh s-satu orang…" dia terbata.

"Apa?!" tepat setelah Dotou berteriak, mansion itu kembali berguncang. Dan kali ini, bisa terasa jelas bahwa penyebabnya berasal dari empat arah berbeda. "Mana mungkin serangan seperti ini hanya dilakukan oleh satu orang?!"

"K-kita diserang oleh satu orang…" bawahannya tersebut menelan ludah. "D-dan… t-t-tiga ekor kodok raksasa…"

Hening sesaat yang tercipta di ruangan itu dipecahkan oleh suara raungan murka yang bisa terdengar walaupun asalnya jelas-jelas sangat jauh dari sana.

"KAZAHANA DOTOU!"

Koyuki dan Naruto tersentak secara bersamaan. Harapan kembali berkembang dalam hati mereka setelah mendengar suara yang diikuti oleh dentuman ledakan bertubi-tubi yang kembali mengguncang mansion tersebut.

Karena suara itu adalah suara Jiraiya.

Tak hanya itu, suara itu adalah suara raungan Jiraiya yang sedang [Marah].

Sadar akan hal mengerikan macam apa yang sekarang sedang mengincar dirinya, wajah Dotou yang biasanya penuh percaya diri kini terisi sedikit rasa takut dan panik. "Nadare, Fubuki, Mizore!" dia meraungkan perintah. "Pergi dan urus orang itu!"

Ketiga ninja itu berlutut. "Baik, Dotou-sama!"

"Dan kau!" pria bertubuh besar itu melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa ke arah Koyuki. "Cepat serahkan kristal itu padaku!"

Sadar bahwa saat ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan yang bisa ia gunakan, Koyuki menggigit bibirnya dan membuat keputusan. Saat Dotou hanya tinggal berjarak dua langkah, bukannya mengeluarkan benda yang dia inginkan, Koyuki malah mencabut pedang wakizashi yang dia ambil dari Sandayuu setelah kematiannya, dan menusukkan benda itu ke dada Dotou.

Napas Dotou tercekat. Wajahnya berubah murka dan tangannya berkelebat untuk mencekik leher Koyuki.

"Hime!" melihat tuan putrinya yang sedang dalam bahaya, Naruto kembali meronta.

"Aku sudah tahu kalau aku akan mati kalau kembali ke negeri ini, Naruto…" Koyuki berkata dengan suara mengecil karena persediaan oksigen yang mulai menipis. "Karena itulah, setidaknya… setidaknya…"

Naruto tak menggubris rasa sakit ketika tubuhnya kembali disetrum listrik berkekuatan ribuan volt dan terus meronta sekuat tenaga. "Hime! Hime!"

"Chichiue…" Koyuki mengingat ayahnya. "…Sandayuu…" Dia mengingat ayah keduanya.

Dotou melepaskan cekikannya dan memilih untuk memukul perut Koyuki hingga pegangan sang gadis muda pada pedangnya terlepas dan tubuhnya jatuh tersungkur ke lantai.

Suara derak besi nyaring memenuhi ruangan itu ketika Naruto berhasil memaksa diri untuk menghancurkan rantai yang telah mengekang tangan dan kakinya. Seakan-akan dia tidak baru saja menerima siksaan selama beberapa jam, shinobi berambut pirang itu langsung berdiri dan menghambur ke arah Koyuki. "HIME!"

Perjalanan Naruto tidak sampai ke tujuan karena tinju Dotou sudah terlebih dahulu menghampiri pipinya dan mementalkan remaja itu ke seberang ruangan.

Dotou mendengus sambil membuka jubah dan kimono yang membungkus tubuhnya. "Dia kira dia bisa membunuhku hanya dengan menusukku seperti ini?" suara dentingan terdengar ketika wakizashi itu terjatuh ke lantai seiring dengan terungkapnya fakta bahwa di balik bajunya, tubuh Dotou terbungkus baju besi berwarna hitam.

"Benar," ucap Dotou saat melihat mata Naruto yang melebar. "Baju besi ini adalah Chakra no Yoroi paling mutakhir yang pernah ada di dunia ini!"

Tubuh Naruto menegang dalam persiapan untuk bertempur, namun perhatian kedua lelaki itu teralih ketika mereka mendengar suara batukan yang datang dari Koyuki.

"Hime!" rasa lega yang menyertai seruan Naruto tidak berumur panjang karena Dotou telah lebih dulu mengangkat dan menggotong tuan putrinya. "Brengsek, lepaskan Hime!"

Namun selagi dia berlari, pandangan Naruto tiba-tiba memburam sesaat dan langkahnya terhuyung, menciptakan celah yang Dotou gunakan untuk menghajar sang shinobi hingga dia kembali terpental jauh ke belakang.

"Naruto!"

"Kau pikir kau bisa apa dengan Chakra yang dikekang penuh dan luka-luka separah itu?" Setelah beberapa detik mengamati Naruto yang terus berusaha untuk bangkit lagi walau tubuh dan pakaiannya kini telah penuh lumuran darah, Dotou menoleh ke arah Koyuki yang memukul-mukul kakinya tanpa hasil.

"Sudah waktunya pergi, Koyuki."

"Hime!"

…

"Naruto!"

Naruto sebenarnya ingin menyahut, namun takdir telah berbicara dan dia yang terjatuh dari ketinggian puluhan meter hanya bisa menyaksikan ketika tuan putrinya dibawa pergi. Naruto yang sekarang adalah Naruto yang hanya bisa mementingkan orang lain, dan karena saat ini satu-satunya emosi yang mengisi hati Naruto adalah rasa khawatir pada sang Hime, dia hampir saja tidak menggubris rasa sakit ketika dia terjatuh menghantam beberapa pohon hingga otot punggungnya memar hebat dan tulang belikatnya retak.

"…Hime…" Tapi bahkan dengan tubuh yang sudah hancur sedemikian rupa, Naruto tetap memaksa diri untuk merangkak keluar dari lubang yang tercipta saat ia mendarat, berdiri, dan mulai berlari tertatih-tatih hanya dengan dibantu oleh kekuatan tekad _api _dan _baja_. "Hime~!"

Sial bagi Naruto, tubuhnya memilih saat itu untuk kembali berontak, membuat pandangannya mengabur dan tubuhnya terayun seperti mau jatuh ke depan.

Wajah Naruto tiba-tiba menabrak sesuatu. Aroma teh hijau, kertas tulis, dan tinta yang tercium di hidungnya membuat Naruto sadar siapa orang yang kini memegang bahunya hingga Naruto bisa terus berdiri itu.

"…Shishou…" dia berbisik pelan.

"Dasar murid bego," pria berusia paruh baya dengan tubuh setinggi hampir dua meter itu mendesah lirih. "Kenapa, Naruto? Kenapa kau suka sekali tidak mengacuhkan keselamatanmu sendiri seperti ini?"

Naruto meletakkan tangannya di dada sang guru dan menggunakannya sebagai penopang agar dia bisa berdiri tegak lagi. "Kita tak punya waktu buat diskusi, Shishou…" bahkan untuk bicara sekalipun harus Naruto lakukan dengan napas terengah. "Hime… aku harus menyelamatkan Hime…"

Wajah Jiraiya berubah garang. Tangannya mencengkeram bahu Naruto dan mengguncang tubuh muridnya itu. "Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa saat ini kau sudah mati setengah, hah?!" dia menghardik. "Apa kau—?!"

Naruto dengan cepat meraih pergelangan tangan Jiraiya dan meremasnya. "Shishou." Dia mendongak, dan menunjukkan bahwa semangat juang masih menyala dalam matanya. "Kita. Sedang. Menjalankan. Misi."

Jiraiya tertegun sesaat. "…Puh." Dia tersedak, sebelum akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Jiraiya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Ahh, ampun, ampun, ampun, ampun. Puluhan tahun aku menjadi shinobi, dan sekarang aku harus diingatkan oleh muridku sendiri?"

Naruto mendengus. "Mungkin kau cuma sudah mulai pikun…"

"Siapa yang kau panggil pikun, bocah bego?" Jiraiya menjitak kepala Naruto dan tersenyum. "Kau yakin kau bisa melakukan ini?"

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Shishou, kau sudah pernah melemparku ke dalam jurang, dan menyuruhku berenang menyeberangi lautan. Kau bahkan sudah pernah membuatku terjun bebas dari pesawat terbang tanpa parasut." Dia bersidekap. "Tentu saja aku yakin."

Jiraiya kembali tertawa lepas. "Baiklah kalau begitu—heit, heit, heit." Dia mencekal bahu Naruto ketika sang murid itu sekonyong-konyong sudah mencoba berlari lagi.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi. "Ada apa lagi sekarang?"

"Tunggu sebentar."

Tidak sampai lima detik setelah Jiraiya mengatakan itu, suara derung motor terdengar dan tak berapa lama, sebuah kendaraan khusus untuk digunakan di medan bersalju berhenti di depan mereka.

"…Pak Sutradara?" tanya Naruto.

"Hei, bocah," sapa sang bapak tua yang memakai kacamata berwarna biru itu. "Kau tidak berpikir bahwa syuting sudah berakhir kan?"

"Minum ini dulu," Jiraiya mengangkat telapak tangan Naruto dan meletakkan satu Zouketsugan (Blood Increasing Pill) di atasnya, sebelum menepuk punggung sang murid. "Pergi sana gih."

Naruto menelan pil yang akan memberi mengisi kembali darah di tubuhnya itu. "Kau tidak ikut, Shishou?"

Jiraiya tidak menjawab, dia hanya berbalik dan bersidekap.

Naruto dengan cepat memandang ke arah Jiraiya menghadap dengan mata yang sudah bercahaya. Walau dia tak bisa melihat menembus kegelapan, kemampuan untuk membaca [Aksara Semesta] dan mengekstrak [Data] dari Bumi yang ia warisi dari Klan Namikaze mengirimkan ratusan info ke otaknya sampai ke detil terkecil, memberitahu Naruto bahwa getaran kecil yang terasa di lapisan salju dan pepohonan itu adalah hasil derap lari yang datang dari—

—Oh Tuhan.

Getaran itu berasal dari kaki tiga ratus tiga puluh delapan shinobi Yukigakure yang sedang menuju lokasi tempat mereka tengah berdiri.

"Ngapain kau, gaki? Bukannya kau sudah kusuruh pergi?"

Bahasa tubuh Jiraiya memberitahu Naruto bahwa mereka memang hanya pilihan seperti ini. Agar Naruto bisa mengalahkan Dotou dan menyelamatkan Koyuki tanpa gangguan, maka Jiraiya harus tinggal di belakang untuk mengurus sisa pasukan.

Tapi itu tidak berarti Naruto akan meninggalkan gurunya begitu saja tanpa bantuan.

"Shishou," dia menarik perhatian Jiraiya. "Chakra no Yoroi punya satu kelemahan. Medan kakas yang digenerasi oleh benda itu hanya bisa diaktifkan kalau para penggunanya terpisah dalam jarak setidaknya lima meter." Itulah mengapa dalam pertempuran di pesawat sore tadi, hanya Nadare lah satu-satunya orang yang menggunakan medan kakas Chakra no Yoroi miliknya untuk melindungi Dotou dari jurus-jurus Naruto. "Tak hanya itu, aku juga sudah [Membaca] bahwa energi Chakra no Yoroi itu sangat tidak stabil, hingga kalau dua medan kakas diaktifkan dalam jarak dekat, akan tercipta reaksi keras yang akan membuatnya mengalami disfungsi total, kalau tidak ledakan besar."

"…Aku mengerti," Jiraiya mengangguk. "Terima kasih buat infonya."

Naruto naik ke kendaraan. "Jangan sampai kalah, Ero-sennin." Dia menggunakan nama panggilan sayang yang paling sering ia pakai untuk gurunya.

Selagi kendaraan yang membawa murid yang sangat ia sayangi itu pergi, Jiraiya terkekeh pelan. "Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu, gaki."

Jiraiya tak perlu menunggu lama, karena baru dua menit sepeninggal Naruto, seluruh bagian hutan di hadapan sang Gama Sennin telah dipenuhi oleh ninja-ninja berpenampilan serba putih yang dipimpin oleh dua shinobi dan satu kunoichi.

Jiraiya tersenyum. "Hai."

Nadare menggertakkan giginya dengan gusar. "Mizore!"

"Baik!"

Shinobi dengan tubuh besar itu melesat ke depan, dan melancarkan pukulan dengan tangan kiri yang seluruhnya dilapisi sarung tangan besi.

Mata Mizore membulat sempurna hingga menyerupai bola pingpong ketika Jiraiya menahan pukulannya itu hanya dengan tangan kanan. Tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

Jiraiya mencengkeram, dan Mizore langsung dilanda rasa panik hebat saat melihat sarung tangan besinya yang mulai penyot perlahan-lahan di bawah tekanan jari-jari sang musuh. "Oh, aku kenal kau." Senyuman yang tadi menghiasi wajah Jiraiya lenyap dalam sekejab, digantikan ekspresi teramat dingin yang menghentikan detak jantung siapapun yang harus melihatnya.

"Kau orang yang sudah menyiksa muridku."

Tinju kiri Jiraiya menghampiri wajah Mizore, membuatnya terpental begitu jauh dan keras sampai merubuhkan lima batang pohon yang dipaksa memperlambat kecepatan terbangnya. Saat Yukinin itu mendarat di tanah, dia hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan karena pipi membelesak ke dalam dan gigi patah yang berhamburan.

"Apa kalian tahu—" Nadare dan Fubuki yang tadi menatap rekan mereka dikalahkan hanya dengan sekali pukul menyabetkan pandangan mereka ke depan saat lawan mereka kembali buka suara. "—bahwa aku menganggap Naruto seperti anakku sendiri?"

Suasana malam yang tadi sebenarnya normal berubah saat Jiraiya mengambil satu langkah ke depan. Nadare, Fubuki, dan ratusan Yukinin yang menyertai mereka dicekam rasa takut luar biasa karena aura opresif Jiraiya telah memenuhi udara, membuat mereka merasa tak ubahnya seperti serangga kecil di depan seekor kodok besar yang sangat lapar.

"Dan apa kalian tahu?"

Jiraiya tidak menggeram. Tidak menyeringai. Dia bahkan tidak mendelik.

Dia hanya berjalan ke depan.

"Seperti apa _amarah_ seorang _ayah_?"

~•~

**(Play Jormungand OST – Under/Shaft)**

Naruto melompat turun dari kendaraan yang ia tumpangi dan mulai berkelebat secepat-cepatnya. "Hime!"

Koyuki menoleh dengan ekspresi kaget. "Naruto!"

"Cih…!" Dotou mendecih dengan gusar dan memulai sekuens Insou (Hand Seals) untuk memakai Jutsu andalannya. "Hyouton: Kokuryuu Boufuusetsu!" (Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard!)

Naruto tidak terlihat gentar sedikitpun, dan dengan sigap, dia melompat dan bersalto ke udara di atasnaga hitam bermata merah menyongsongnya. Mata shinobi pirang itu melebar ketika mendapati bahwa satu naga hitam lain telah dilancarkan untuk memburunya, dan seakan itu belum cukup, Naruto dikejutkan lagi ketika naga yang tadi sudah ia hindari ternyata memiliki kemampuan untuk mengubah arah dan memburunya dari belakang.

Ketiadaan Chakra membuat Naruto hanya bisa menyilangkan tangannya dan menggertakkan gigi sekuat tenaga ketika dua naga hasil jurus Dotou itu menabraknya dari dua arah.

Mata Koyuki melebar shock saat melihat bagaimana sosok bodyguard-nya yang lenyap ditelan asap. "Naruto!"

Kesadaran Naruto hampir menghilang ketika dia akhirnya terjatuh dan terkapar di atas lapisan es. Kali ini, tulang belikatnya benar-benar terasa seperti remuk dan setidaknya ada tiga tulang rusuk yang patah di dadanya.

Namun Naruto bukanlah orang yang gampang menyerah. Lebih dari itu, dia bukanlah orang yang _pernah_ menyerah.

Karena itulah, walaupun tubuhnya sudah remuk redam sedemikian rupa, remaja berusia lima belas tahun itu tetap mampu untuk bangkit lagi.

"Kumohon, Naruto, hentikan! Kalau kau terus memaksa seperti ini, kau benar-benar akan mati!" setetes air mata jatuh di pipi Koyuki. "Kau tidak perlu melindungiku lagi!"

Naruto terhuyung dan terkekeh. "Hime, apa kau lupa? Melindungi seorang tuan putri adalah mimpi setiap shinobi…"

"Tapi!" Naruto menginjakkan kaki kanannya dengan begitu keras sampai lapisan es yang ia pijak kembali retak. "Lebih dari itu, aku sudah berjanji!" Naruto mengangkat kepala, menampakkan mata biru langit yang bercahaya. "Apapun yang terjadi…! Walau aku harus mati!"

Dia mendongak dan berteriak senyaring-nyaringnya.

"AKU AKAN MEMBAWAKAN [AKHIR BAHAGIA] ITU KE HADAPANMU!"

Naruto menggertakkan gigi dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "KAZAHANA DOTOU!"

Dotou yang telah berlari maju turut memberikan teriakan balasan. "BOCAH JAHANAM!"

Dua tinju bertemu, menghasilkan gelombang kejut yang begitu kuat sampai seluruh lapisan es di bawah kaki Naruto hancur dan membuat shinobi itu jatuh ke dalam air. Seiring tubuhnya yang tenggelam perlahan-lahan, mulut Naruto terbuka dan membuncahkan darah yang menggelegak keluar dari kerongkongannya.

Dia menutup mata.

…

Saat mata Naruto terbuka kembali, dia telah terbaring di sebuah ruangan dengan lantai berlapis genangan air yang berpendar kuning kehijauan.

Tepat di sampingnya, telah berjongkok seorang gadis dengan telinga berujung lancip yang dilapisi bulu merah.

"Hmph." Perwujudan asli Kyuubi no Youko itu mendengus. "Goshujin-sama no baka."

"…Aku benar-benar nggak ngerti apa yang sudah kulakukan sampai layak diejek seperti itu, Kurama."

"Soalnya Goshujin-sama terlalu suka berkelahi sendirian sih," sahut Kurama sambil mencubit pipi sang majikan. "Bukannya Kurama sudah bilang kalau Goshujin-sama bisa minta bantuan pada Kurama kapan saja?"

"…Yah," Naruto membuang muka dengan malu-malu. "Aku kan cuma pingin mandiri…"

Kurama bergerak ke depan dan menunggangi perut sang majikan. "Berapa kali harus Kurama katakan, Goshujin-sama?" tangannya bergerak untuk mencubit kedua pipi Naruto dan menjewernya lebar-lebar ke samping. "Goshujin-sama nggak boleh jadi mandiri. Goshujin-sama harus membutuhkan Kurama selamanya."

"Thaphi—"

"Nggak boleh." Kurama menggeleng.

"Akhu khan—"

"Nggak. Boleh." Kurama mendelik.

Naruto menghembuskan napas panjang, membuat Kurama tersenyum dan melepaskan cubitannya karena tahu majikannya telah menyerah.

"Jadi…" Naruto duduk dan mengusap tengkuknya. "Bisa tolong bantu aku, Kurama?"

Senyuman di wajah Kurama menjadi semakin lebar. "Tentu saja, Goshujin-sama."

Tubuh gadis berambut merah itu mulai menyinarkan cahaya, yang menjadi pertanda dimulainya salah satu kemampuan khusus Kurama. Dia bisa mengambil Youki mentah yang tersegel di balik Shiki Fuujin dan [Memurnikan]nya hingga bisa dipakai dan takkan lagi berbahaya untuk seorang manusia. Cahaya yang membungkus tubuh Kurama menjadi semakin kuat secara perlahan-lahan sampai dunia gorong-gorong itu berubah dari gelap menjadi terang, karena jika Youki Kurama [Dimurnikan], energi itu akan berubah menjadi Chakra berwarna [Keemasan].

Gadis personifikasi makhluk mistis itu menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Naruto. "Karena kekuatan, hati, tubuh, atau bahkan jiwa Kurama—"

Mereka berdua memejamkan mata, sebelum Kurama mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan mengecup dahi sang majikan.

"—Semua itu adalah milik Goshujin-sama."

…

**(Play Jormundgand OST – Under/Shaft again or play Naruto Shippuuden OST – Crushing)**

Dotou yang baru saja berbalik karena mengira dia telah berhasil mengalahkan musuhnya, dikejutkan ketika lapisan salju dan es yang ia pijak tiba-tiba bergetar. Dia berbalik lagi, dan dengan mata bersinar tak percaya, Dotou menyaksikan bagaimana air di mana musuhnya tenggelam mengeluarkan pendar keemasan.

Lapisan air itu meledak dengan kekuatan hebat, dan beberapa detik berikutnya, shinobi berambut pirang itu telah berdiri di atas permukaannya.

Tak hanya dua alat pengekang Chakra yang telah hancur, hal lain yang membuat mata semua orang di tempat itu melebar sempurna sampai tak ubahnya seperti bola-bola pingpong adalah pemandangan sosok Naruto yang kini dibungkus oleh energi dengan pendar keemasan, berkobar terang dan melecut-lecut seperti api matahari.

"Kau!" Dotou berteriak gusar. "Kenapa kau tidak mati-mati juga?!"

"Apa ini pertama kalinya—" tangan Naruto berkelebat untuk membentuk empat puluh empat Insou. "—kau melawan seorang shinobi Konoha?!"

Sekuens pembentukan Insou tersebut berakhir dengan segel Tori (Bird). "Suiton: Suiryuudan!" (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet!)

Seekor naga yang terbentuk dari air di sekeliling Naruto muncul dan melayang ke udara. Namun alih-alih menyerbu musuh, naga air itu malah hanya terbang beberapa meter di atas kepala tuannya, meliuk-liuk dengan anggun di udara seakan-akan dia bukanlah produk sebuah Jutsu, tapi seekor makhluk gaib yang datang dari alam lain.

Ketika shinobi berambut pirang itu mengangkat tangannya yang dibungkus cahaya hijau ke atas, membuat naga air yang terbang meliuk-liuk di atas kepalanya mulai berubah warna menjadi seperti sinar yang terpancar oleh tangan tuannya. Gerakan terbangnya semakin cepat dan permukaan tubuhnya mulai beriak-riak, sehingga penampilan naga itu berubah dari menjadi binatang gaib yang tenang menjadi makhluk sakti yang buas bukan buatan.

Tahu bahwa menerima Jutsu itu tanpa perlawanan bukanlah tindakan bijaksana, Dotou membentuk beberapa Insou untuk mengerahkan jurus andalannya sendiri.

Naruto mencambukkan tangannya ke depan. "Konbijutsu: Haranryuudan!" (Combination Technique: Raging Dragon Bullet!)

Dotou turut meneriakkan nama Jutsu balasan. "Hyouton: Souryuu Boufuusetsu!" (Ice Release: Twin Dragon Blizzard!)

Dua Jutsu dengan kekuatan penghancur dan daya konkusif tinggi itu berbenturan, menampilkan pertunjukan di mana satu naga campuran elemen angin dan air melawan dua naga hitam elemen es dalam sebuah pertempuran yang begitu ganas dan mematikan sampai-sampai menciptakan sebuah tornado yang membubung tinggi sampai menembus awan.

Sial bagi Naruto, karena dia tidak seperti Dotou yang dilindungi oleh medan kakas dari Chakra no Yoroi miliknya, shinobi berambut pirang itu ditelan oleh tornado tersebut dan turut diterbangkan ke langit.

Dotou yang sudah siap tertawa karena mengira dia sudah berhasil menang lagi-lagi harus didera kekecewaan ketika sebuah teriakan terdengar dari arah atas.

"Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"

Semua orang di area itu mendongak, dan melihat bahwa langit telah dipenuhi oleh ninja-ninja berpenampilan identik.

"Namikaze Naruto no Ninjutsu Ougi!" (Namikaze Naruto's Ninjutsu Supreme Technique!)

Naruto dan ratusan kembarannya yang terjun bebas menuju bumi dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi karena bantuan manipulasi elemen angin itu mengangkat tangan kanan mereka dalam posisi setengah cengkeraman, di mana kemudian tercipta sebuah bola energi super padat yang mengeluarkan suara berdesing seperti jet pesawat terbang.

Mereka semua berteriak bersamaan.

"**Rasen Chou Tarengan!" (Spiralling Sphere Super Barrage!)**

Dotou hanya bisa menyilangkan tangannya di depan wajah dan membiarkan medan kakas yang digenerasi oleh Chakra no Yoroi untuk melindungi dirinya. Tak urung, walaupun Chakra no Yoroi yang ia pakai adalah baju besi paling mutakhir berkekuatan tertinggi yang pernah diciptakan oleh Yukigakure, walaupun Chakra no Yoroi itu harusnya bisa menangkal deraan Jutsu sekuat apapun juga, tetap saja benda itu dipaksa tunduk dan kelebihan muatan ketika harus bertahan melawan ratusan jurus berdaya hancur tinggi yang menghajarnya dengan begitu bertubi-tubi sehingga mulai retak perlahan-lahan.

Hampir satu menit kemudian, di balik kepulan asap hasil serbuan yang sangat dahsyat itu, sosok Dotou kembali muncul. Dan walaupun Chakra no Yoroi-nya telah retak-retak sedemikian rupa, tubuh pria berambut sebahu itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan luka-luka.

"Cuma seperti itu?!" Dia tertawa. "Jadi cuma seperti itu usaha terbaikmu, bocah jahanam?!"

Kepulan asap yang pupus turut menunjukkan Naruto yang kini berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk. Walau tubuhnya sudah tak lagi memancarkan sinar keemasan, tapi saat remaja itu mendongak, mata biru langitnya yang penuh semangat juang masih bercahaya terang.

"Naruto!" suara Koyuki tiba-tiba terdengar di telinga dua petarung itu. "Aku percaya!" mata Naruto sedikit melebar saat mendengar deklarasi itu. "Aku akan percaya padamu! Karena itulah, kau harus menepati janjimu dan membawakan [Akhir Bahagia] itu ke hadapanku!"

Mata Naruto menajam dan bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Baik, Hime!"

Tangan kanan Naruto terangkat, dan dengan serat-serat energinya yang masih tersisa, murid sang Gama Sennin itu menciptakan sebuah bola energi murni sebagai aksi terakhir.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyerah juga, bocah jahanam?!" Dotou berteriak, tapi dalam suaranya, tersimpan rasa takut. "Apa kau masih berpikir bahwa kau bisa menang?!"

"Tentu saja!" Naruto merendahkan tubuhnya dan melesat maju dalam kelebatan cepat yang berasal dari kobaran tenaganya yang penghabisan. Cahaya matahari terbit muncul dan menyinari kaca-kaca raksasa di tempat tersebut, yang memantulkannya menjadi pelangi dengan tujuh warna.

Namun yang tak disangka, apa yang dipantulkan oleh cermin-cermin itu bukan hanya cahaya, tapi juga energi tujuh rupa yang mensaturasi udara dan merembes ke jurus di tangan Naruto sampai bola energi itu turut memancarkan cahaya tujuh warna.

Dotou mengayunkan tangan untuk memukul musuhnya, tapi tak seperti yang sudah-sudah, serangannya hanya berhasil menghentikan lari sang pemuda yang sama sekali tak bergeming dan hanya menggertakkan gigi walaupun tinju itu sudah menghampiri pipinya.

Naruto menggeram sambil menghajarkan jurusnya ke dada sang lawan.

"Rasengan!"

…

**(Play Naruto 1****st**** Movie OST – Home Sweet Home)**

"_Tapi aku masih ragu,"_ Koyuki kecil yang ada dalam rekaman itu berkata. _"Soalnya aku masih punya satu cita-cita lagi." _

"_Cita-cita apa?"_ sang ayah bertanya.

"_Aku mau main film dan jadi aktris!" _

Koyuki terdiam selama beberapa saat, teringat bahwa pekerjaan ini memang benar-benar cita-citanya dari kecil. Ia akhirnya tertawa, sebuah tawa murni dan bahagia yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak pernah terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Hime…"

Koyuki berhenti tertawa dan menoleh, hanya untuk melihat Naruto yang berjalan tertatih-tatih ke arahnya.

Ninja yang sekaligus merupakan bodyguard pribadinya itu tersenyum tipis. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Hime…?"

Koyuki benar-benar tak mengerti. Dia tak mengerti bagaimana remaja yang berusia lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya itu bisa terus memaksa diri sampai tubuhnya luka-luka dan hancur sedemikian rupa hanya demi melindungi Koyuki. Dia tak mengerti kenapa Naruto bisa tidak mengacuhkan dirinya sendiri, dan memilih untuk hanya mementingkan keselamatan Koyuki.

Dan yang lebih ia tidak mengerti, adalah kenapa dadanya menjadi sesak seperti ada tangan tak terlihat yang mencengkeram paru-parunya ketika mereka saling tatap, serta kenapa detak jantungnya menjadi lebih cepat ketika Koyuki melihat senyuman Naruto.

"Hime?"

Koyuki menggelengkan kepala untuk membuyarkan lamunan. Dia tahu bahwa saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan hal yang tidak penting.

Karena itulah, Koyuki memilih untuk berlari menghampiri sang shinobi yang kini mengisi seluruh seluk beluk benaknya, dan menghadiahkan sebuah pelukan paling rapat yang pernah ia berikan.

"…Hime?"

Dia tak menggubris pertanyaan Naruto yang disertai sedikit nada khawatir dan tidak mengerti.

Koyuki hanya menyusupkan wajahnya yang merah padam ke leher Naruto dan semakin mengeratkan dekapan.

"Kau bisa istirahat sekarang, Naruto…" dia berbisik.

Naruto diam selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya rasa aman yang diberikan pelukan Koyuki membuat shinobi itu mengangguk pelan, sebelum membiarkan kepalanya jatuh ke bahu Koyuki dan matanya terpejam.

~•~

"Shishou," Naruto menyodorkan sebuah dokumen. "Bisa tolong bantu aku menyerahkan ini ke teknisi istana?"

Jiraiya menerima dan mengamati laporan yang tebalnya lebih dari dua puluh halaman itu. "…Kau menyelesaikan ini dalam satu malam?" dia menatap muridnya dengan mata bersinar curiga. "Gaki, apa kau tidak tidur dan bekerja semalaman lagi?"

Dituduh seperti itu, Naruto hanya buang muka sambil mengusap-usap tengkuknya.

Jiraiya mengangkat tangan dan menjitak kepala muridnya itu. "Dasar murid _workaholic_." Dia menggerutu. "Dan kenapa harus aku yang menyerahkan ini sih? Kenapa laporan ini tidak kau serahkan sendiri?"

Naruto mengecurutkan bibir. "Aku cuma nggak mau harus menjelaskan bagaimana aku bisa menemukan kekurangan apa saja di mesin generator musim semi itu." dia menghembuskan napas. "Lagipula, bukannya kemampuanku membaca [Aksara Semesta] dan mengekstrak [Data] dari Bumi harus dirahasiakan?"

Jiraiya berpikir selama beberapa detik sebelum mengangkat bahu. "Benar juga. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong besok kita sudah harus—"

"Naruto!"

Perkataan Jiraiya disela ketika panggilan itu membuat muridnya menoleh dan mendapati bahwa Koyuki tengah berlari ke arah mereka. "Hime!" Naruto melambai dan berjalan maju untuk menghampiri tuan putrinya itu.

Jiraiya mengangkat sebelah alis ketika melihat bagaimana Koyuki langsung meraih satu tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya erat-erat.

…Dan tentu saja, muridnya yang jenius dalam soal pertempuran tapi berotak bebal kalau sudah menyangkut perasaan perempuan menganggap bahwa tindakan itu normal-normal saja, dan bukannya pertanda bahwa dia lagi-lagi sudah membuat seorang gadis muda kesengsem berat pada dirinya.

Jiraiya jadi ingin melenguh panjang.

Mungkin dia memang benar-benar harus membuat Naruto, yang hidupnya sudah agak terisolasi selama tiga tahun ini, masuk sekolah dulu agar muridnya itu bisa belajar kembali seperti apa tepatnya cara bersosialisasi anak-anak remaja, serta kembali mengenal seperti apa hubungan antara pria dan wanita. Karena kalau begini terus, Jiraiya mau tak mau jadi sangat khawatir tentang kehidupan cinta muridnya itu di masa depan.

Dan jujur saja, Jiraiya tak bisa membayangkan seburuk reaksi Tsunade nantinya saat sang Godaime itu mendapati bahwa Naruto terlalu tak berpengalaman dalam soal cinta dan romansa sampai tak bisa memberikannya seorang cucu.

…Tuhan, Jiraiya hanya bisa berdoa semoga hari itu tak pernah tiba. Atau kalau memang benar-benar kejadian, maka biarkan dia sedang ada jauh dari Konoha karena Jiraiya _tahu_ bahwa pasti dia yang lagi-lagi bakal disalahkan.

"Bagaimana rasanya jadi Daimyo, Hime?"

Suara Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Jiraiya dan mengembalikan perhatian ninja tua itu ke dunia nyata.

"Capek," Gadis muda dengan rambut biru gelap itu menjawab singkat. "Tapi entah kenapa, masih tidak separah ketika dulu aku kebanjiran tawaran main film."

Koyuki menggeleng-gelengkan. "Ahh, bukan itu yang tadi ingin kubicarakan!" sang tuan putri menggenggam tangan Naruto lebih erat. "Naruto, apa kau benar-benar harus pergi besok?"

Melihat ekspresi sedih yang terpasang di wajah Koyuki membuat Jiraiya jadi agak kasihan, tapi sesungguhnya, Jiraiya membuat keputusan itu bukan karena dia punya niat buruk pada Koyuki. Hanya saja, dia agak khawatir bahwa bagaimana tuan putri itu tak pernah membiarkan Naruto jauh-jauh darinya selama seminggu terakhir ini adalah pertanda bahwa dia takkan mengijinkan muridnya pergi kalau sampai dibiarkan lama-lama. Dan hal itu hanya akan membuat masalah mengingat Naruto dan Jiraiya masih harus melanjutkan pengembaraan.

…Lagipula, mengingat Koyuki sekarang memiliki jabatan sebagai pemimpin Yuki no Kuni yang kini sudah berubah nama menjadi Haru no Kuni (Spring Country), Jiraiya merasa bahwa membiarkan gadis muda yang semakin hari semakin berani menunjukkan perhatian pada Naruto itu bisa berujung pada skandal yang akan mengguncang seluruh negeri.

Jiraiya sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana seluruh penduduk negeri ini mengejar-ngejar mereka dan menuntut agar kepala Naruto dipenggal karena sudah berani 'menodai' tuan putri mereka.

Sang Gama Sennin mengingat ajarannya sendiri. Pelajaran Jiraiya #41: 'Jangan membuat masalah kalau memang bisa dihindari'.

"Begitulah, Hime," Jiraiya mendengar Naruto menyahut dengan sedikit rasa menyesal. "Misi kami sudah selesai, dan kami juga harus melanjutkan pengembaraan." Dia kemudian menggaruk-garuk pipinya. "Yah… kalau aku boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku juga masih kepingin menjaga Hime lebih lama lagi."

Melihat bagaimana pipi Koyuki yang sedikit merona merah membuat Jiraiya ingin menepuk dahinya keras-keras. Bagaimana sih caranya Naruto yang bebal soal perasaan perempuan itu selalu saja mengatakan hal-hal yang _malah _membuat gadis-gadis yang dia temui semakin kesengsem padanya?

"Tapi kurasa itu cuma harapan muluk, mengingat Hime sekarang sudah jadi Daimyo, jadi Hime pasti bisa memilih siapa saja sebagai pendamping."

Oh, bagus! Bagus sekali! Jiraiya tahu kalau maksud Naruto dengan mengatakan 'pendamping' adalah sebagai pengganti istilah 'bodyguard pribadi', tapi apa dia tidak sadar kalau kata dengan makna ambigu itu malah akan memberi ide-ide aneh di kepala seorang gadis yang sedang kasmaran seperti Koyuki?! Apa yang akan mereka lakukan kalau sampai Koyuki melamar Naruto di saat itu juga?!

Apa mau dikata. Kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, maka Jiraiya akan langsung membekap muridnya, memanggil Gamabunta, lalu melarikan diri dari Yuki no Kuni secepat-cepatnya.

Beruntung bagi Jiraiya, rencananya itu tidak kesampaian karena Koyuki tidak sampai memutuskan untuk meminta agar Naruto menikahinya dan memilih untuk terkikik kecil. "Kau sudah lupa ya, Naruto? Lebih dari setengah kekuatan militer Yukigakure kan dalam keadaan hancur berat setelah melawan gurumu ini."

Jiraiya hampir saja bersujud syukur karena satu lagi masalah sudah terhindarkan.

"Yah, salah mereka sendiri sih. Siapa juga yang menyuruh mereka untuk membuat Shishou marah?" Naruto turut tertawa. "Tapi sayang sekali ya. Padahal sebenarnya aku kepingin menonton film lain yang dibintangi Hime."

"Oh? Siapa yang bilang kalau aku berhenti main film?" Koyuki tersenyum simpul. "Ah, aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau kali ini kau jadi lawan mainku, Naruto?"

…Hah? Apa yang baru saja dia bilang?

"Eh? A-ah, aku sih nggak keberatan, tapi aku kan nggak punya pengalaman main film. Bagaimana kalau—"

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu, tunggu," Jiraiya memilih momen itu untuk menyela. "Ojou-chan, apa kau lupa film seperti apa yang selanjutnya akan kau mainkan itu?! Kenapa kau malah mengajak muridku ini jadi lawan mainmu sih?!"

Naruto mengerutkan dahi sembari memandang 'Hime'nya. "Memang judul film-nya apa, Hime?"

Koyuki tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat sebuah skrip ke depan Naruto, membuat mata shinobi itu melebar saat membaca judulnya yang hanya berisi dua kata.

[Icha-Icha].

Hening sesaat.

"…Ero-sennin?" Naruto berkata lambat-lambat sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang kini dihiasi senyuman teramat manis ke arah sang guru.

Jiraiya menelan ludah sambil memejamkan mata, dan hanya menerima dengan pasrah ketika kaki sang murid kesayangan menghantam puncak kepalanya sampai membuat lantai yang ia pijak berlubang.

"Dasar Shishou sompret!" Naruto berteriak kesal pada sang guru yang kini terbenam di lantai sampai setengah dadanya. "Apa maksudnya ini, hah?! Berani-beraninya kau membuat Hime membintangi film adaptasi buku mesummu itu!"

"Oi, aku cuma memberi lampu hijau saat mereka mengatakan kalau bukuku akan diangkat menjadi film! Mana aku tahu pada siapa mereka menawarkan peranan!"

"Kalau begitu pakai wewenangmu sebagai penulis asli untuk membatalkan tawaran pada Hime!"

"Itu namanya penyalahgunaan wewenang, bego! Apa kau mau aku ditahan polisi?!"

"Bagus kalau begitu! Orang mesum sepertimu memang pantasnya ada di balik jeruji besi!"

Jiraiya melompat keluar dari lubang tempatnya terbenam dan mengepalkan tangan. "Apa kau bilang, duren sialan?!"

Naruto melangkah maju sambil menyingsingkan lengan baju. "Aku bilang tempatmu adanya di penjara, dasar petapa mesum!"

Melihat guru dan murid yang mulai berkelahi tanpa peduli bahwa mereka ada halaman istana tempat pesta sedang dilaksanakan itu, Koyuki hanya bisa tertawa.

…

"Ah, benar juga, Hime," Naruto mengusap tengkuknya dengan malu-malu. "Anu… apa aku boleh minta tanda tanganmu?"

"Daripada cuma tanda tangan," Jiraiya mengeluarkan sebuah kamera Polaroid entah dari mana. "Kenapa nggak foto bersama sekalian?"

"Foto bersama?"

Jiraiya mengangguk. "Nanti kau bisa minta fotonya ditandatangi sekalian supaya jadi autograf."

"Ah, ide bagus!" Koyuki menggenggam dan menarik tangan Naruto. "Naruto, kau mau pose seperti apa?"

"Pose?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. "Em… kurasa mau pose seperti apa juga nggak masalah."

Mendengar itu, Jiraiya yang masih sedikit merasa bersalah karena harus memisahkan Koyuki dengan muridnya itu mengedipkan mata pada Koyuki, sebuah indikasi dan muslihat kecil yang langsung dimengerti oleh sang tuan putri.

"Satu, dua, tiga…" Jiraiya memposisikan kamera Polaroid itu di depan wajahnya. "Katakan 'Chuu'!"

Alis Naruto bertaut. "…'Chuu'?"

Remaja yang baru berusia lima belas tahun itu hanya bisa melebarkan mata ketika Koyuki tiba-tiba mengalungkan lengannya di leher Naruto dan mencium pipi sang shinobi dalam waktu bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara jepret dari kamera di tangan Jiraiya.

Otak Naruto konslet dan jalan pikirannya mengalami macet.

…

Ketika waktu telah mencapai larut malam, Naruto membuka pintu salah satu kamar tidur di istana Daimyo yang telah khusus disediakan untuknya dan Jiraiya. Kamar itu ia masuki sendirian karena sang guru masih terkapar pingsan entah di semak belukar atau selokan mana, hasil dari Naruto yang menghajar dan melemparnya keluar jendela ketika petapa mesum itu mencoba untuk mengintip kamar mandi istana.

Naruto baru saja duduk di ranjang ketika dia merasakan sensasi seperti ada tarikan kait di balik kulit perutnya, namun yang membuat remaja itu mengerutkan dahi, adalah karena sensasi itu jauh lebih kasar daripada biasanya.

Dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi fase [Menghajar] dan [Berteriak-teriak]. Naruto bahkan sudah mengenal fase [Wajah Cemberut] dan [Mata Menyipit] yang jauh lebih susah diatasi daripada dua fase sebelumnya.

Tapi ketika sosok dengan rambut merah yang sangat panjang itu muncul di depannya, Naruto kontan menelan ludah karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Naruto melihat kekesalan Kurama yang ada dalam level fase [Berkacak Pinggang].

"K-Kurama…?" suara Naruto kecil dan sedikit terbata karena sumpah, shinobi berambut pirang itu benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sudah dia lakukan hingga membuat gadis perwujudan asli dari Bijuu berekor sembilan itu sampai sekesal ini. "Kurama? Aku sudah salah apa?"

Mata merah Kurama yang berkilat bergerak perlahan ke pipi kanan majikannya sebelum memberi pernyataan singkat. "…Goshujin-sama dicium oleh perempuan lain."

Naruto yang baru saja mau menyahut terpaksa membatalkan niatnya karena Kurama sudah menerjang dan menindih tubuh majikannya di atas ranjang.

Saat ini, mata Kurama yang melotot tajam telah penuh sinar posesif.

…Cetar membahana.

"Goshujin-sama sudah dicium oleh perempuan _lain_." Dia mengulangi.

Naruto yang tak pernah bisa menolak kalau sudah Kurama yang meminta hanya bisa menerima ketika gadis siluman yang mendiami jiwanya itu memegangi sisi kepala sang majikan, walau sejujurnya, ia benar-benar tak mengerti alasan apa yang membuat Kurama mulai mencium kedua pipi Naruto berkali-kali.

…Kelihatannya dia memang benar-benar harus meminta kursus khusus itu pada Jiraiya.

_Omake_

_The End_

A/N: Omake ini juga menjadi bukti bahwa walaupun Naruto versi buatan hamba adalah Naruto yang kuat, dia tidak lantas punya semacam [God-mode] hingga bisa melawan dan mengalahkan musuh-musuhnya cuma dengan sekali hajar. Setiap cobaan yang ia hadapi tidak selalu bisa dilalui dengan mudah. Di Omake ini, Naruto sudah menerima lima luka tusuk, disiksa dengan jarum-jarum besi yang dibakar sampai membara, jatuh dari ketinggian puluhan meter sampai tulang belikatnya retak, dan tulang belikat tersebut kemudian _remuk _ketika Naruto menerima serangan Dotou yang sekaligus juga mematahkan tiga tulang rusuknya.

Anda pikir hanya karena kuat lalu Naruto bisa membuat musuhnya keteter kesana kemari dengan sesuka hati? Kalau begitu, hamba meminta agar anda membaca chapter ini dan berpikir sekali lagi.

Oh, informasi ekstra. Katon: Gouen Rasengan (Flame Release: Big Flame Spiralling Sphere) yang digunakan oleh Jiraiya berasal dari game Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3. Anda bisa lihat sendiri videonya di Youtube kalo nggak percaya. Ketik aja Big Flame Rasengan di search box.

Praise me, shun me, applause me, make fun of me. Whatever you want to do, it's your call. Whatever it shall be, I will accept all.

Thanks a zillion for reading!

**Galerians, out.**


	13. Arc II - Chapter 5

**Galerians, in.**

A/N: Apa yang ingin hamba sampaikan di awal ini hanyalah sedikit informasi ekstra mengenai timeline fic TOTRS dan TRSOKC bagi para pembaca sekalian yang masih agak bingung. Cerita yang anda baca di Omake terjadi **sebelum **Jiraiya mendaftarkan Naruto ke Akademi Kuoh (awal fic TRSOKC), dan cerita dalam fic TRSOKC terjadi **sebelum **Naruto pulang ke Konoha (awal fic TOTRS). Sederhananya, urutan timeline-nya adalah seperti ini: Omake - TRSOKC - TOTRS.

BGM for this chapter:

1. **(Fate/Zero OST – Oath Sign)**

2. **(Kimi to Boku OST – Nakimushi)**

**Warning:**

**Mungkin abal. Mungkin aneh. Mungkin jelek. Dan mungkin OOC.**

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of whatever I decided to write for those who read!

Selamat membaca!

**~••~**

**When The Sun ****Tries to Help a Devil**

**Chapter 5**

**(****We Live in a Different World****)**

"…Jadi," Naruto menghembuskan napas. "Ada alasan khusus kenapa kalian menyekapku seperti ini?"

"Ara, ara," Akeno tertawa kecil. "Namikaze-kun ini bisa aja. Jangan buat seakan-akan kami sudah melakukan kejahatan dong."

Naruto menatap gadis Iblis dengan rambut hitam yang dikuncir kuda itu dengan satu alis terangkat. "…Jadi kalian yang membekap mulutku dengan saputangan penuh chloroform lalu menyeretku yang sudah tak sadarkan diri ke ruang klub ini tidak bisa diklasifikasikan sebagai tindak kriminal, begitu?"

Dia sebenarnya bisa dengan mudah melawan, tapi Naruto tak ingin menciptakan kekacauan yang akan kembali menyusahkan Sona-ojousama mengingat saat itu dia sedang berada di bangunan sekolah utama yang masih penuh murid.

Naruto lalu berganti menatap Kiba dan Koneko dengan mata sedikit menajam. "Dan sebagai informasi, aku akan _sangat _berterimakasih kalau lain kali kalian tidak melakukannya dengan menyeret kakiku. Kepalaku sampai benjol-benjol parah gara-gara kebentur anak tangga dari lantai dua, tahu!"

Wajah Koneko sama sekali tidak menampakkan perubahan ekspresi, sementara Kiba hanya buang muka sambil bersiul-siul rendah, pura-pura tidak bersalah.

"A-anu," Asia menarik perhatian Naruto dengan menarik ujung lengan blazer remaja pirang itu. "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menyembuhkanmu, Onii-san."

Naruto menimbang-nimbang tawaran Asia untuk beberapa saat sebelum menggeleng pelan. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Kalau cuma benjol-benjol seperti ini sih, satu atau dua jam juga pasti sudah sembuh." Shinobi berusia lima belas tahun itu menarik napas sekali lagi sebelum mengarahkan tatapan ke ketua klub yang masih duduk di belakang meja kerjanya. "Aku tanya sekali lagi. Ada alasan khusus kenapa aku ada di sini?"

Rias mengangkat bahunya. "Jangan lihat aku." Ahli waris Klan Gremory itu mengedikkan kepala ke arah orang yang memegang peranan Pion dalam Peerage-nya. "Issei yang punya ide, jadi tanya saja dia."

Garis penglihatan Naruto beralih lagi, dan saat sadar bahwa perhatian Naruto telah tertuju padanya, remaja berambut cokelat tua itu langsung melangkah ke depan teman sekelasnya sebelum nyengir lebar. "Naruto-san, aku yakin dari semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini, kaulah satu-satunya orang yang paling banyak memiliki pengalaman bertarung, ya kan?"

Ketahuilah bahwa walaupun Naruto amat tidak peka soal hubungan interpersonal antara pria dan wanita, kebegoan shinobi berambut pirang itu tidak menjangkau persoalan menyangkut perkelahian atau pertarungan. Karena itulah, gir-gir dalam kepala Naruto yang berputar cepat langsung bisa menyimpulkan keinginan apa yang ingin disampaikan Issei dengan pertanyaannya itu.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya sambil menarik napas panjang. Tak satu detik kemudian, ekspresi wajahnya sudah jadi keras ketika ia menatap Issei lurus-lurus. "…Tubuhmu akan hancur lho."

"…Hah?"

Walaupun kalimat Naruto telah sukses membuat semua orang lain di ruangan itu jadi terperangah, Issei yang berdiri di depannya hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku sudah tahu bakal ada risiko seperti itu."

"Kuberi peringatan terakhir. Aku tidak akan berhenti walaupun kau menjerit kesakitan sekuat-kuatnya. Aku bahkan tidak akan berhenti walaupun kau memohon dan menghiba agar aku membunuhmu saja." Naruto berkata tanpa mengubah ekspresi. "Jadi kutanya sekali lagi. Apa kau benar-benar yakin mau melakukan ini?"

"O-Onii-san…" Asia mulai ketakutan dengan wajah sedikit memucat. "A-apa yang sedang kau—"

Namun Issei menyela perkataan Asia dengan meraih bahu gadis yang sudah hidup di bawah satu atap dengannya itu. Remaja yang belum sampai sebulan lalu dibangkitkan kembali menjadi kaum Iblis itu terus menatap Naruto tanpa sedikitpun terlihat gentar, dan dalam sinar matanya, Naruto bisa menangkap gelimang tekad _api _dan _baja_.

"Seperti yang kau bilang, Naruto-san," Issei nyengir lebar. "Jadi cowok itu harus tahan banting, ya kan?"

"…Aku mengerti." Ekspresi keras di wajah Naruto lenyap. "Beri aku satu minggu." Di bibirnya kini tersungging sebuah sengiran ganas. "Dalam rentang waktu itu, ototmu akan kurobek, tulangmu akan kupatahkan, dan sekujur tubuhmu akan kubuat remuk redam. Kau akan kulempar. Kau akan kubanting! Kau akan kuhajar, kuinjak-injak, kubakar, dan kutempa habis-habisan sampai baja mentah dalam jiwamu itu berubah menjadi sebuah pedang yang tajam!" Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke depan. "Apa kau _siap_, Hyoudou Issei?!"

Issei melangkah maju dan membenturkan dahinya ke dahi Naruto sembari turut menyunggingkan sengiran ganas. "Ossu!"

Naruto tak mau kalah. "Ossu!"

"Ossu!"

"OSSU!"

"OSSU!"

"OSSU!"

"OSSU!"

Rias memaksa diri untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari dua remaja berdarah panas yang masih saling teriak itu untuk menoleh pada wakil ketua klub Occult Kenkyu-bu. "…Em, Akeno?" dia memanggil dengan suara kecil. "Apa yang baru saja terjadi?"

"Buchou, di dunia ini, ada cowok-cowok bego," Akeno menyahut dengan suara yang terdengar bijaksana. "Dan di antara semua orang itupun, masih ada cowok-cowok [Bego]."

Rias tertegun sesaat. "…Dengan huruf kapital?"

Akeno mengangguk. "Dengan huruf kapital."

Gadis Iblis yang memiliki marga Gremory itu terdiam lagi untuk beberapa detik ekstra, sebelum akhirnya dia menyerah dan memilih untuk mengusap wajahnya sembari melenguh panjang. Dia tak bisa memutuskan apakah membiarkan Naruto melatih Issei akan menjadi sebuah keputusan yang sangat_ benar_, atau keputusan yang sangat_ salah_.

~•~

_/Hari pertama, 19.22 p.m./_

"…A-anu, Naruto-san?" Issei menelan ludah saat memandang jurang menganga yang terlihat tak memiliki dasar di depannya. "Ngapain kita di sini?"

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, panggil aku 'Naruto' saja!" Namun alih-alih melanjutkan luapan kekesalannya, Naruto hanya menghembuskan napas sebelum bersidekap. "…Kau kemarin memberitahuku kalau kau pernah bermimpi ditemui oleh seorang naga kan?"

"Oh, benar juga." Issei mengangkat tangan kirinya. "Aku tidak tahu dia siapa, tapi kelihatannya naga itu punya hubungan dengan Boosted Gear."

"Di malam kita menyelamatkan Asia, ada seorang Datenshi yang bernama Azazel kan? Kau ingat nggak apa yang ia katakan mengenai Sacred Gear-mu itu?"

Dahi Issei berkerut selama beberapa saat sebelum mata Iblis remaja itu melebar sampai sebulat bola pingpong. "D-dia…" Issei kembali menelan ludah. "Dia bilang bahwa Boosted Gear, yang juga dikenal sebagai Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet, menyimpan jiwa seorang naga bernama Ddraig…"

Naruto mengangguk. "Ddraig, satu dari dua Naga Surgawi yang ditakuti oleh tiga Kaum Akhirat karena memiliki kekuatan yang konon bahkan bisa membunuh Tuhan." Dia lalu menatap murid dadakannya. "Aku nggak bisa berkata pasti, tapi aku yakin saat itu Azazel tidak berbohong."

"T-tunggu dulu, jadi Sacred Gear-ku ini memang benar-benar didiami oleh jiwa seorang Naga Surgawi?!"

"Tadi sudah kubilang, aku nggak bisa berkata pasti." Naruto mengalihkan perhatian kembali ke jurang di depannya. "Tapi itulah alasannya kita sedang berada di tempat ini."

"…Aku nggak mengerti." Issei memiringkan kepala. "Apa hubungannya antara jiwa Naga Surgawi yang ada dalam Sacred Gear-ku dengan sebuah jurang?"

"Kalau memang benar-benar di dalam Sacred Gear-mu itu tersegel seorang naga, maka itu berarti kau juga akan kesulitan mengeluarkan seluruh potensinya tanpa bantuan Naga Surgawi bernama Ddraig itu. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa adat istiadat di dunia Iblis, tapi kau kan bekas manusia. Kau tahu tata krama kan? Masa kau mau memakai kekuatan orang lain tanpa minta ijin terlebih dahulu sih?"

"…Benar juga sih," Issei mengangguk setuju, sebelum alisnya bertaut lagi. "Tapi itu masih belum menjelaskan kenapa kita ada di depan jurang seperti ini."

"Kalau itu jawabannya mudah," Naruto berjalan ke belakang Issei. "Kalau kau tidak bisa mengontak Ddraig dan meminta bantuannya, maka kau akan mati di dasar jurang ini."

Issei tertegun. "…Hah?" dia menoleh pelan-pelan dengan wajah yang mulai memucat. "N-N-Naruto-san, a-apa yang kau—"

Perkataan Issei tidak sempat selesai karena Naruto telah terlebih dahulu mengangkat kaki dan menendang punggung teman sekelasnya itu. "Pergi sana gih."

"GYAAAAHHH!"

~•~

_/Hari ketiga, 14.17 p.m./_

"Wow…" Issei berdecak kagum ketika pukulan Naruto di perutnya tidak terasa sangat sakit. "Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau energi bisa dipakai untuk melindungi diri seperti ini."

"Bagus kalau begitu." Naruto mendengus. "Artinya rahasia teknik pertahanan yang diciptakan oleh Shishou-ku ini masih belum bisa dibongkar oleh pihak manapun."

Selama ini, hampir semua orang yang bisa pertahanan berbasis Chakra (ataupun energi jenis lainnya) hanya mengetahui cara melindungi diri dengan melapisi tubuh mereka dengan gabungan energi jasmani dan spiritual itu seperti kulit kedua. Namun Jiraiya, yang dulu sering sekali harus menderita pukulan mematikan milik Tsunade, berinisiatif menciptakan sebuah teknik pertahanan baru karena dia tidak mau mati muda. Dia baru berhasil menciptakan jurus itu saat dia meraih gelar Chuunin, jurus Ninjutsu defensif yang kemudian ia beri nama [Yousai Kabe]. Tidak hanya membentuk lapisan Chakra di atas kulit, jutsu defensif ini diberi nama [Dinding Benteng] karena penggunanya harus memasang lapisan energi perlindungan yang memiliki beberapa tingkatan. Pertama-tama, Chakra digunakan untuk melapisi tulang. Kedua, organ dalam. Langkah ketiga adalah melapisi semua otot lurik, dan langkah ini merupakan langkah paling susah karena ada setidaknya enam sampai delapan ratus serat otot lurik di tubuh manusia. Semua hal di atas harus dilakukan terlebih dahulu sebelum melapisi kulit seperti biasa.

Ada sedikit rasa iri dalam hati Naruto, karena dulu ia sendiri harus menghabiskan satu minggu penuh untuk mempelajari teknik ini, tapi Issei sudah berhasil mencapai level yang sama hanya dalam setengah hari.

"Anu, Naruto-san?" Issei tak urung menjadi agak sedikit takut ketika melihat Naruto yang mulai mengepal-ngepalkan tangan sampai buku-buku jarinya berderak. "K-kau sedang apa?"

"…Yah, 'bisa memakai' bukan berarti 'menguasai'." Naruto berjalan maju sambil mengangkat kedua tinju. "Jurus [Yousai Kabe] ini tidak akan banyak berarti kalau sang pengguna tidak bisa memakainya secara reflek."

Dia tersenyum lebar. "Jadi aku akan menghajarmu sekuat tenaga, dan kau harus bertahan sebisa mungkin, oke?"

Issei merasa sekelilingnya tiba-tiba menjadi begitu sunyi sampai-sampai dia berani bersumpah dia bisa mendengar suara derik jengkerik di kejauhan.

Ia menatap guru dadakannya yang masih tersenyum lebar untuk beberapa saat sebelum menelan ludah.

Cetar membahana.

~•~

_/Hari kelima, 09.10 a.m./_

"Oi, Issei," Naruto memanggil murid dadakannya yang nampak masih telungkup dengan wajah menempel ke tanah. "Kau mau tepar di situ sampai kapan? Kita belum selesai latihan."

"Naruto-san~!" Issei mendongakkan wajahnya dan merengek. "Aku sudah benar-benar capek nih! Istirahat sebentar apa salahnya sih?!"

"Berisik. Kaukira kita punya waktu untuk istirahat?" Naruto menyahut otomatis sebelum bersidekap. "Atau begini saja. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa istirahat kalau kau sudah mati."

"T-tapi—!"

"Nggak ada tapi-tapian." Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan membentuk sebuah Insou (Hand Seals) menyilang. "Kagebunshin no Jutsu."

Issei batal membuka mulut saat melihat bahwa dia telah dikepung oleh kembaran-kembaran berpenampilan identik dengan Naruto.

"Lawan mereka." Cetus Naruto dengan suara datar.

"…S-sepuluh?" dia bertanya takut-takut setelah menghitung jumlah Kagebunshin yang mengelilinginya. "N-Naruto-san, melawan lima saja aku sudah keteter-keteter nggak jelas seperti ini, tapi sekarang kau malah menyuruhku melawan sepuluh?! Apa ini nggak keterlaluan?!"

Naruto menimbang-nimbang pertanyaan Issei sebelum mengangguk. "Benar juga. Kau pasti tidak puas kalau hanya melawan sepuluh orang." Bukannya berkurang, Kagebunshin yang mengelilingi Issei malah bertambah dua kali lipat. "Nih, kutambah sepuluh lagi."

Issei baru saja berniat buka suara untuk menyanggah pernyataan guru dadakannya yang sudah amat sangat salah kaprah itu, namun belum sempat satu kata ia keluarkan, Kagebunshin-Kagebunshin Naruto telah lebih dulu berkelebat maju dan menyerbunya.

"Oh iya. Jangan lupa, setiap kali kau menang, maka di ronde berikutnya jumlah musuhmu akan kutambah sepuluh lagi."

Ketika melihat shinobi berambut pirang itu melempar sebuah sengiran sembari mengucapkan 'semoga sukses' padanya, entah mengapa Issei merasa kalau dengan merengek, bukannya mendapat belas kasihan, dia malah telah membuat Naruto semakin keukeuh berniat untuk membuatnya mati muda.

Cetar membahana!

~•~

_/Hari ketujuh, 20.11 p.m./_

**(Play Fate/Zero OST – Oath Sign)**

Naruto mengedipkan matanya yang bercahaya, kemampuan membaca [Aksara Semesta] yang ia warisi dari Klan Namikaze memberitahu sang shinobi bahwa jarak antara ia dan musuhnya adalah tiga puluh dua koma tujuh belas meter dan dengan kecepatannya berlari sekarang, orang yang memiliki tubuh dengan tinggi seratus tujuh puluh sentimeter dan berat enam puluh dua kilogram itu akan dapat menempuh perjalanan ke tempat Naruto berdiri sekarang hanya dalam waktu tiga koma tiga puluh tujuh detik.

Naruto menarik segumpal napas yang kemudian ia tahan, dan melompat maju ketika musuhnya yang memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat tua itu hanya tinggal berjarak lima langkah, lutut kanannya yang terlipat dan mengarah ke depan dengan sukses menghantam wajah remaja yang mengenakan jaket olahraga Akademi Kuoh tersebut dan membuatnya terpental kembali ke arah ia pertama datang. Tak berniat membiarkan ada jeda, sesegeranya setelah ia mendarat ke tanah Naruto langsung berlari memburu orang yang kini sedang terguling-guling di depannya.

"Boost!"

Mata Naruto melebar ketika melihat bahwa aksi terjungkal-jungkal tersebut hanyalah sebuah aksi pura-pura, karena setengah detik setelah deklarasi peningkatan kekuatan dari Sacred Gear-nya, remaja berambut cokelat itu sudah berhasil memperbaiki posisinya menjadi berlutut sebelum mengacungkan tangan kirinya ke depan dalam posisi setengah cengkeraman, membuat napas Naruto tercekat karena melihat Youki yang begitu terkondensasi sehingga hanya tinggal sebesar bola pingpong telah mengambang di depan sarung tangan besi berwarna merah tua itu. Instingnya yang meneriakkan peringatan bahaya menyebabkan reflek Naruto langsung bekerja dengan mengirim perintah yang membuat remaja berambut pirang itu mengangkat tangan kanannya. Chakra netral dan Elemen Angin berukuran besar ia bentuk menjadi sebuah jurus destruktif yang ia kembangkan dari Jutsu warisan sang ayah dan telah diajarkan padanya oleh Jiraiya.

"Explosion!"

Seruan dari Boosted Gear itu menjadi pemicu bagi mereka berdua, membuat remaja berambut cokelat itu mengepalkan dan menarik mundur tangan kirinya sebelum memukulkannya dalam waktu bersamaan dengan Naruto yang turut menyabetkan tangan kanannya ke arah sang lawan.

"Dragon Shot!"

"Fuuton: Rasengan!"

Dua jenis energi yang datang dari spesies berbeda berbenturan ketika Youki dan Chakra yang membentuk dua jurus yang berbeda bentuk namun sama-sama mematikan tersebut saling hantam, menciptakan sebuah ledakan yang mengguncang bumi serta mendorong mundur batang-batang pepohonan yang mengelilingi tanah kosong tersebut dengan gelombang kejutnya. Tak sampai sepersekian detik kemudian, dua tubuh remaja yang menjadi pelaku penyebab ledakan itu muncul kembali dalam pandangan, terlempar dan menembus keluar dari kepulan asap pekat bercampur debu yang membubung naik ke udara, jatuh terguling-guling sebelum akhirnya berhenti tidak seberapa jauh dari tepi tanah kosong di tengah hutan yang menjadi arena pertempuran mereka berdua.

Untuk beberapa saat, satu-satunya suara yang mengisi tanah kosong itu hanyalah hembusan angin serta keretak-keretak dari serpihan tanah dan batu kerikil yang berjatuhan, sebelum akhirnya ditambah oleh erangan dengan nada sama-sama penuh derita namun datang dari dua suara berbeda.

Naruto mengubah posisinya yang tadi meringkuk menjadi terbaring terlentang, mulutnya terbatuk-batuk dalam usaha mengeluarkan asap dan debu yang sudah tak sengaja ia hirup. Walau masih sangat kesakitan, remaja berambut pirang itu tetap saja memaksa tubuhnya yang serasa sudah dihantam oleh palu godam untuk berdiri.

"Boost!"

Baru saja Naruto berhasil memaksa dua kakinya untuk berhenti gemetaran saat menopang berat tubuhnya, ia sudah harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang panjang karena mendengar suara deklarasi dari Boosted Gear yang menandakan bahwa lawannya belum tumbang dan masih memiliki kapasitas untuk melanjutkan pertarungan. Dugaan tersebut menjadi kenyataan ketika pandangan Naruto yang sempat buram menjadi jelas lagi, hingga mata biru langitnya melihat bahwa remaja berambut coklat yang berada kurang lebih seratus meter di depannya itu telah turut berdiri dan sudah mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Dua remaja itu saling tatap untuk sesaat sebelum pipi mereka tiba-tiba menggembung, peristiwa yang mereka lanjutkan dengan membungkuk dan sama-sama memuntahkan darah segar ke atas permukaan tanah.

Ada sedikit rasa tidak percaya dalam hati Naruto selagi shinobi berambut pirang itu terus batuk-batuk untuk mengeluarkan semua darah yang menghalangi pernapasannya. Okelah, teman satu kelasnya itu memang sudah menjadi Iblis yang notabene memiliki kemampuan fisik dan panca indera beberapa kali lebih kuat dari umat manusia pada umumnya, dan dia juga mempunyai sebuah Sacred Gear teramat spesial yang konon bisa memberikan kekuatan untuk membunuh Tuhan pada penggunanya.

Tak hanya itu, dalam pertarungan ini Naruto juga membatasi dirinya dengan tidak memakai senjata tajam, serta Hiraishin dan segala macam jurus Fuuinjutsu lain yang ia miliki karena ingin mencegah agar dia tidak membunuh Issei secara tidak sengaja. Tapi itu tetap tak mengubah fakta bahwa Naruto sama sekali tak pernah menyangka bahwa dia, seorang shinobi yang telah melatih tubuh dan kemampuan bertempurnya selama lebih dari setengah dekade, bisa dibuat sedikit kewalahan oleh seorang remaja yang memiliki nama lengkap Hyoudou Issei ini, ketika tak lebih dari satu bulan yang lalu dia hanyalah seorang anak sekolahan yang sama sekali tak punya pengalaman bertarung dalam bentuk apapun.

Naruto tak tahu apakah metode latihan yang ia adaptasi dari Shishou-nya benar-benar efektif, atau Issei memang memiliki bakat alami sebagai seorang petarung. Namun satu hal yang pasti, teman sekelasnya itu memang benar-benar mempunyai potensi tak terbantahkan seperti yang telah diindikasikan oleh delapan biji bidak Evil Pieces yang ada dalam dirinya.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Naruto jadi pingin menangis sekaligus ketawa, karena jujur saja, Naruto merasa seperti sedang melatih orang dengan bakat sama hebat dengan bekas rekan satu timnya yang memiliki marga Uchiha. Tapi apa kata dunia kalau sampai Sasuke punya sifat mesum dan terobsesi dengan liuk gemulai tubuh wanita seperti Issei?

…Yah, paling tidak, rentang satu minggu yang ia jadikan batas waktu untuk melaksanakan misi melatih Issei yang telah ia terima itu akan selesai hari ini. Setelah hari ini berakhir, dia akan punya kesempatan untuk terbahak atau menangis sepuasnya.

Naruto meludah sekali lagi untuk mengeluarkan darah yang ada di rongga mulutnya sebelum mengangkat wajah. "Oi, Issei!" ia memanggil. "Kurasa sudah cukup segitu untuk pemanasan!"

"Hah?! Apanya yang—O-oh!" Issei menyahut sambil menyeka darah yang mengalir di sudut mulutnya. Bibirnya yang masih sedikit dikotori cairan merah kental melengkung ke bawah dan wajahnya sedikit memucat. "Oh." Remaja mesum yang terobsesi dengan payudara besar itu menelan ludah. "...Oh."

Berkelahi sampai hancur berantakan begini masih dibilang pemanasan? _Pemanasan_?! Issei kembali menelan ludah yang kali ini terasa sekering pasir. Jujur, dia mungkin sudah mengatakan ini berkali-kali dalam durasi satu minggu terakhir sampai dia jadi bosan sendiri, tapi apa Naruto memang benar-benar berniat membuatnya mati muda?!

Namun bukannya ciut nyali, kesadaran bahwa dia masih punya banyak mimpi yang belum diraih malah membuat mata Issei jadi berapi-api. "Uooohh~!" dia meraung seperti harimau luka. "Aku nggak rela mati perjaka!"

Issei menerima respon untuk pernyataannya tersebut dalam bentuk Naruto yang mengobarkan Chakranya sampai tubuh remaja berambut pirang itu nampak diselimuti oleh energi biru transparan. Angin yang semula berhembus santai di tanah kosong itu seakan mendapat stimulan yang membuatnya berkecamuk dengan suara lolongan seperti binatang buas yang mengamuk.

Rasa nekat yang membara dalam hati Issei membuat bibir Iblis remaja itu melengkung sampai menjadi sebuah sengiran ganas. Remaja itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat sebelum berteriak, "Promotion: Queen!" Seakan tak mau kalah dengan lawannya, tubuh Iblis remaja itu meledakkan energi Youki berwarna hijau jamrud yang turut berkobar seperti gelora api membara, menciptakan gelombang kejut yang berbenturan dengan reaksi pengerahan energi dari Naruto. Membuat kecamuk angin di tanah kosong itu semakin tak beraturan serta menyebabkan terdistorsinya hukum fisika, sehingga serpihan tanah dan batu-batu kecil melayang ke udara sebagai akibat dari benturan energi Youki dan Chakra.

Kedua remaja yang sekolah di Akademi Kuoh itu sama-sama melepas jaket olahraga mereka yang sudah robek-robek parah di beberapa bagian dan hancur sedemikian rupa setelah satu minggu menjadi korban pertempuran sebelum mencampakkannya ke tanah. Sehingga kini Issei hanya memakai baju t-shirt merah tua dan celana hitam abu-abu, sementara Naruto hanya berbalutkan kaos hitam berlengan panjang dengan celana training berwarna biru tua.

Naruto mengangkat tinjunya yang ia saling pukulkan di depan dada. "Siapkan dirimu baik-baik, Issei!" Ia nyengir lebar. "Kuingatkan lagi, kali ini kita tidak akan berhenti sampai salah satu dari kita sudah sekarat!"

Issei berdiri tegak sebelum mengambil tindakan hormat grak. "Aku mengerti, Naruto-san!" Iblis remaja berambut cokelat itu melirik Boosted Gear-nya. "Bagaimana denganmu, Ddraig?! Kau sudah siap?!"

'_Tentu saja, Aibou (Partner)!'_

Naruto terdiam sesaat. "Haduh..." Dia menepuk pelan dahinya. Yang dia maksud dengan siap-siap sebenarnya adalah tarik napas atau pasang kuda-kuda, tapi murid dadakannya itu malah mulai bicara dengan penuh semangat pada naga yang tersegel dalam Sacred Gear-nya. "Padahal ketemu saja baru setengah minggu, tapi mereka sudah jadi seakrab itu..." Ia terkekeh pelan. _'Rada beda dengan kita, ya kan Kurama?__ Bikin ngiri aja…__'_

'_Goshujin-sama!'_ teriakan kesal sang Bijuu yang mendiami jiwa Naruto bergema dalam benaknya. _'Bisa-bisanya Goshujin-sama membanding-bandingkan Kurama dengan naga kudisan itu!'_

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya_. '...Kau lupa ya__? __Setelah __kita pertama bertemu__ dulu__,__ kita__ cuma__ saling ejek sampai __lebih dari__ seminggu__.'_

Naruto bisa membayangkan bagaimana gadis personifikasi makhluk mistis itu menundukkan kepala sambil memain-mainkan dua jari telunjuk dan mengerucutkan bibir saat ia tidak mendengar sahutan untuk beberapa lama. _'...I-itu kan karena Kurama masih belum__ benar-benar__ mengenal Goshujin-sama...' _

'_Aku ingat kalau dulu kau juga sering main pukul seenaknya.'_

Okelah, pukulan atau tendangan Kurama yang saat itu terpisah dari Youki-nya kalau sudah keluar dari Shiki Fuujin memang sama sekali tidak terasa menyakitkan. Tapi mengingat bagaimana mereka hidup bersama, tak hanya dalam satu rumah tapi juga dalam satu tubuh dan satu [Nyawa], tingkah Kurama yang dulu cukup liar itu sebenarnya bisa dikategorikan sebagai 'kekerasan dalam rumah tangga'.

'_...S-saat itu Kurama hanya—'_

'_Lalu __dulu __kau juga sering menyuruhku beli makanan ini-itu sampai dompetku jadi tipis.'_

'_T-tapi itu kan—'_ Kurama, yang suaranya sudah jadi kecil seperti anak SD kalau dimarahi, tiba-tiba berhenti bicara saat mendengar majikannya terkekeh geli, membuatnya tersadar bahwa dia hanya sedang diusili. _'Mou, Goshujin-sama jahat!'_

Niat Naruto untuk menyahut terpaksa harus dibatalkan karena pemuda itu dengan reflek melengkungkan tubuhnya ke belakang untuk menghindari tendangan yang hampir saja mampir di wajahnya. Tangan Naruto berkelebat untuk menggenggam pergelangan kaki yang hampir mematahkan hidungnya itu sebelum mengayunkan pemiliknya dalam satu putaran penuh, menggunakan hukum lokomosi dengan mengarahkan kembali daya momentum dari serangan Issei untuk melemparkan teman sekelasnya itu kembali ke depan.

Pelajaran Jiraiya #14: 'Di medan pertempuran, setiap kesempatan yang muncul dari kelengahan lawan adalah kesempatan emas yang tak boleh gagal digenggam demi meraih kemenangan'.

Issei bersalto satu kali di udara untuk membenarkan posisi sebelum mendarat, sepatunya bergesekan dengan tanah untuk mengerem sampai dia terseret beberapa meter ke belakang. Dia seperti sama sekali tidak merasakan efek lemparan itu, karena detik berikutnya, Issei sudah kembali berkelebat maju sebelum melompat tinggi ke udara dengan sebuah teriakan membahana. "Partial Transformation! Equip: Right Leg!"

Pelajaran Jiraiya #11: 'Dalam pertarungan yang hasilnya bisa menentukan kelangsungan hidup atau kedatangan ajal pesertanya, menunggu sampai musuh siap memberi perlawanan adalah suatu tindakan yang hanya dilakukan oleh orang yang congkak atau orang yang berada di bawah garis kebodohan.'

Ketika melihat kaki kanan Issei dibungkus oleh armor dengan tiga cakar melengkung, berwarna sama persis dengan warna sarung tangan besi di tangan kirinya, wajah Naruto berubah sedikit memucat. "…Oh, sial."

"Boost!"

Permata hijau bundar yang ada di lutut Issei menyala terang. Naruto hampir saja tak punya waktu untuk menghindar ketika Issei mengangkat kaki kanannya tinggi-tinggi, dan dengan sebuah raungan yang memekakkan telinga, sang Sekiryuutei menghempaskannya ke bumi. "Earth Crusher!"

Sang shinobi dari Konoha melompat tinggi ke udara sambil menyilangkan lengan untuk melindungi tubuh dan wajah. Dari sedikit celah antara dua tangannya, ia menyaksikan bagaimana Issei meremukkan bumi hampir semudah palu yang menghantam kaca cermin, sebuah tindakan yang menyebabkan bongkahan-bongkahan tanah beterbangan ke mana-mana sampai memenuhi udara. Naruto hampir saja tidak sempat melapisi lengannya dengan Chakra ketika salah satu bongkahan tanah itu menghantam dirinya, mementalkan tubuh shinobi berambut pirang itu jauh ke belakang sampai menghantam sebuah pohon yang langsung tumbang.

Walau ia bisa merasakan darah yang menggelegak di kerongkongan dan mulai merembes melalui sudut bibirnya, Naruto hanya menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat dan langsung berdiri lagi. Tanpa membuat jeda, shinobi itu menggerakkan tangannya menjadi sebuah Insou menyilang yang menjadi pertanda bahwa ia akan memakai jurus favoritnya. "Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"

Pelajaran Jiraiya #8: 'Jangan biarkan musuh menguasai alur pertarungan'.

Seringai ganas yang terpasang di wajah Issei menjadi goyah, dan niatnya untuk terus melanjutkan serangan terpaksa dibatalkan ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia telah dikelilingi oleh dua ribu lebih Kagebunshin Naruto yang mengepungnya dari segala arah, kembaran-kembaran yang tidak membuang waktu dan langsung melompat maju untuk menyerbu lawan tuan mereka. Perhatian Issei yang masih terpaku pada kembaran-kembaran identik yang melompat itu membuatnya tak menyadari bahwa empat Kagebunshin telah lebih dulu berkelebat dan kini mendekam tidak satu langkah dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Na! Mi! Ka! Ze!—" Empat tendangan beruntun menghantam tubuh Issei dan mementalkan remaja Iblis itu lurus ke atas.

"—Naruto no Taijutsu Ougi!" (Namikaze Naruto's Taijutsu Supreme Technique!)

Dua ribu Kagebunshin menarik tangan mereka yang terkepal dan meraung secara bersamaan.

"**Nisen Rendan!"** **(Two Thousand Combo!)**

Karena dia masih melayang di udara, Issei hanya mampu meringkuk, memakai kedua lengan dan kaki untuk melindungi diri sebisa mungkin sambil menjerit kesakitan senyaring-nyaringnya ketika dua ribu pukulan beruntun menghajar tubuhnya tanpa ampun. Serangan dahsyat yang berlangsung sampai hampir setengah menit itu berakhir dengan Issei yang terjatuh dan mendarat di bumi dalam posisi terkapar sembari kejang-kejang tak beraturan karena memar-memar yang membaluri sekujur tubuhnya.

Namun kelihatannya daya tahan dan tekad pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu memang patut diberi penghargaan, karena baru sepuluh detik kemudian, dia sudah memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangkit lagi.

"N-Naru—Ohogh!" Issei yang sudah setengah berdiri harus terbungkuk sekali lagi karena harus memuntahkan darah segar yang memenuhi kerongkongan dan tenggorokan sehingga menghambat jalur pernapasannya. "Naruto-san~!"

"Boost!"

Rasa bangga dalam hati Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi ketika melihat Issei yang tidak pernah menyerah walaupun sudah babak belur sedemikian rupa. Naruto bahkan bisa bersumpah dia bisa melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri dalam diri Issei. Merasa tak rela kalau sampai kalah dengan kegigihan murid dadakannya, shinobi yang telah mendapat julukan [Konoha no Koganei Senkou] dari Shishou-nya sendiri itu menyeka darah di sudut mulutnya sambil merendahkan tubuh menjadi sebuah posisi kuda-kuda secara bersamaan dengan ketika Issei mendongak dan kembali berdiri tegak, sebelum sama-sama melesat maju dengan tinju terangkat dan sebuah seringai ganas yang terpasang di wajah keduanya.

"NARUTO-SAN~!/ISSEI~!"

~•~

Satu minggu penuh telah berlalu sejak penyekapan yang sekaligus menjadi peristiwa penyewaan jasa Naruto tersebut, dan akhir pekan ini menjadi hari di mana Sona memutuskan untuk mengunjungi vila Rias untuk mengecek sejauh mana perkembangan yang sudah berhasil dicapai oleh sahabatnya, walau kalau ia harus jujur, Sona pergi ke sana untuk menemui si remaja berotak bebal yang sebenarnya diam-diam dia rindukan.

…Hanya saja, dia mendapati bahwa shinobi yang sudah tak tahan ingin Sona lihat wajahnya dan dengar suaranya itu malah tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Tak hanya itu, alasan Rias tentang kenapa Naruto tidak ada di sana justru membuatnya makin kesal dan memperburuk suasana.

"...Rias, sekedar informasi, kalau kau membohongiku, aku akan _sangat _marah."

Melihat bagaimana sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu mulai bersidekap sambil menepuk-nepuk tanah dengan kaki kanannya, Rias hanya bisa menghembuskan napas panjang sambil memikirkan dosa apa yang sudah dia lakukan sehingga harus ditimpa nasib seburuk ini. "Sumpah aku nggak bohong, Sona." Gadis Iblis yang merupakan ahli waris Klan Gremory itu mengurut pelipisnya karena sakit kepala yang mulai menyerang. "Satu minggu lalu, setelah kami baru saja tiba di vila ini, Namikaze tiba-tiba membawa Issei pergi entah ke mana. Dan mereka nggak pulang-pulang sampai hari ini."

Sona mengangkat alisnya. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mencari mereka?"

"Aku sudah mencoba kok!" Rias berseru jengkel. "Kami semua sudah mencari mereka setiap kali ada kesempatan, tapi dua orang cowok bego itu nggak ketahuan batang hidungnya ada di mana!"

Shinra Tsubaki, wakil ketua OSIS sekaligus pemegang peranan Ratu dalam Peerage Sona, mengerutkan dahinya dengan mata bersinar sangsi. "Jadi maksudmu mereka lenyap begitu saja?"

"Bagaimana kalau mereka melarikan diri?" Genshirou Saji, sekretaris sekaligus Pion yang menerima empat biji bidak Evil Pieces, turut menambahkan.

"Awalnya kami juga takutnya begitu, tapi Issei-kun dan Namikaze-san sudah memberikan bukti bahwa mereka masih ada di wilayah ini."

Sona menatap cowok berambut pirang lurus itu dengan tatapan penasaran. "Apa maksudmu, Kiba-kun?"

Alih-alih Kiba, orang yang menyuplai jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu adalah Koneko, dan dia melakukannya dengan menunjuk ke satu arah sambil mengucapkan satu kata. "...Itu."

Sona, Tsubaki, dan Saji mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Koneko. Tidak lima detik kemudian, sebuah tanda tanya muncul di atas ubun-ubun tiga anggota organisasi intra sekolah yang memiringkan kepala mereka itu.

"Em..." Saji mengucek-ngucek matanya. "Kami harus ngeliat apaan nih?"

"…Kurang lebih dua hari yang lalu," Akeno turut mengacungkan jari telunjuknya yang lentik ke arah tersebut. "Gunung itu masih utuh."

Untuk beberapa saat, suasana halaman vila itu menjadi sesunyi kuburan sampai-sampai suara derik jengkerik di kejauhan bisa kedengaran. Ketiga Iblis remaja yang baru datang itu memang sudah melihat bahwa ada sebuah gunung yang dilapisi hijaunya pepohonan di arah yang ditunjuk oleh Akeno dan Koneko. Hanya saja, mereka baru sadar bahwa puncak gunung itu, sampai hampir seperlima tinggi totalnya, sudah lenyap seperti terpotong dari pangkalnya.

Sona menelan ludah. "Jadi itu..."

"Yep." Rias mengangguk.

Tsubaki turut menatap sahabat Rajanya itu dengan mata lebar. "Dan mereka berdua yang..."

"Yep."

Kali ini, Saji mengucek-ngucek matanya dengan lebih kuat. "K-Kaichou," Ia terbata sambil menatap Rajanya. "A-aku pasti sedang bermimpi kan...? Tidak mungkin si mesum Hyoudou itu bisa melakukan hal seperti ini kan...?"

"Aku tidak heran kalau kau mengira begitu, Saji..." Sona menggumam sambil terus memandangi gunung tak utuh di kejauhan itu. "...Aku saja merasa susah mempercayai mataku sendiri."

"Atau jangan-jangan itu ulah Namikaze?! Dia sedang melatih Hyoudou kan?!" Saji masih mencoba menyanggah. "Karena kalau dia yang melakukannya, aku masih bisa percaya!"

"Yah, memang sih saat ini Namikaze-san sedang ada bersama Issei-kun. Tapi saat gunung itu meledak, satu-satunya energi yang bisa kami rasakan adalah Youki." Kiba menjelaskan.

Saji ternganga. "T-tapi itu mustahil! Bukannya dia cuma seorang Pion?!" Saji mengibas-ngibaskan tangan untuk mengekspresikan rasa tidak percayanya. "Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melakukan itu, kalau aku yang dibangkitkan dengan empat biji bidak Pion Evil Pieces saja tidak bisa!"

"Saji, kau belum tahu ya? Aku memang perlu empat bidak Pion untuk menjadikanmu Iblis, tapi Rias perlu delapan biji bidak Evil Pieces untuk membangkitkan Hyoudou-kun," Sona membenarkan kacamatanya. "Dan kalau tidak salah, satu setengah minggu yang lalu, Hyoudou-kun juga sudah berhasil menghancurkan semua sihir penyegel kekuatan yang dipasang padanya. Benar begitu kan, Rias?"

Rias mengangguk. "Kau mau tahu yang lebih parah lagi?" gadis Iblis berambut merah itu menghela napas panjang. "Sebelum mereka hilang entah ke mana, Issei sempat meminta ijin untuk memakai kemampuan Promotion-nya."

Tsubaki tertegun. "Jadi maksudmu Hyoudou-san tidak hanya bisa memakai kekuatan penuhnya sebagai orang dengan delapan biji bidak Pion, tapi juga kemampuan untuk memakai kekuatan bidak yang lain, yang masih bisa digandakan kalau dia memakai Sacred Gear Kelas Longinus miliknya itu?"

Sona menepuk dahinya sambil mengerang panjang. "Rias~"

"A-aku nggak tahu, oke?! Kukira Issei cuma mau mengetes kemampuannya sudah sejauh mana atau apa! Mana aku tahu kalau dia dan si kepala duren bego itu akan langsung menghilang setelah kuberi ijin! Aku kan nggak bisa membaca pikiran orang lain!"

"…Minggu lalu, aku bertanya-tanya apa aku harus ikut denganmu." Sona mengurut pelipisnya. "Tapi tidak~, aku malah menyerahkan semuanya padamu setelah kau mengatakan bahwa kau bisa—" Sona mengangkat kedua tangan dan melakukan gestur 'tanda petik' dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. "'Mengurus segalanya'."

"Jangan ngomong seakan-akan aku ini tidak bisa dipercaya dong!" Pipi Rias mulai menggembung karena kesal. "Dan jangan pandang aku dengan mata seorang ibu yang kecewa setelah melihat anaknya dapat nilai nol dalam ulangan akhir seperti itu juga dong!"

Sebagai responnya, Sona cuma mengangkat satu alis dengan ekspresi wajah yang sama sekali tak berubah. "...Aku belum ngomong apa-apa lho."

Pipi Rias telah menggembung sampai seukuran bola tenis. "Uuuhh~!"

Sementara dua orang Raja itu terlibat perang mulut lagi, Tsubaki mencondongkan tubuh sedikit ke arah gadis berambut hitam yang sama-sama memegang peranan Ratu dengannya sembari melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan. "'Kepala duren'?"

"Nama panggilan baru Buchou untuk Namikaze-kun," sahut Akeno. "Buchou tidak mau kalah dengan Kaichou-san, tapi karena dia terlalu pemalu untuk ikut memakai nama depan Namikaze-kun, maka lahirlah julukan 'kepala duren'."

Rias yang sudah membuka mulutnya membatalkan niat untuk melanjutkan argumen dengan Sona, dan berbalik untuk mendelik ke arah Ratunya. "Akeno, bukannya sudah kubilang kalau itu rahasia?! Kenapa malah kau bongkar sih?!"

"Ara?" Akeno menaikkan sebelas alis tanpa menghilangkan senyuman di wajahnya. "Tapi kau tidak pernah bilang begitu, Buchou. Yang aku ingat, kau cuma mengatakan kalau kau tidak mau semudah itu membiarkan Namikaze-kun jadi milik Kaicho—"

"Uwawawaah~!" Rias memotong kalimat Akeno dengan menutup mulut Ratunya itu dan berteriak-teriak nggak jelas, dan turut berhenti ketika ia merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ahli waris Klan Gremory tersebut mendongak, dan mendapati bahwa Sona telah memelototinya dengan sorot mata tajam.

Akan tetapi, belum sempat dua rival itu kembali memulai cekcok verbal yang entah kenapa selalu terjadi kalau pembicaraan mereka sudah meleng ke topik menyangkut satu-satunya remaja yang memiliki okupasi sebagai shinobi di Akademi Kuoh, perhatian dua gadis Iblis yang sudah ada di tahun terakhir dan tinggal menunggu kelulusan tersebut teralihkan oleh suara derit nyaring yang terdengar dari arah gerbang besi yang menjadi jalan masuk ke vila.

Tak kurang dari delapan pasang mata ikut bergerak, namun semua pemiliknya langsung tertegun kala melihat siapa gerangan yang baru saja melangkah memasuki halaman vila Rias. Dalam hati mereka, rasa terkejut, lega, takut, senang, dan khawatir bercampur aduk jadi satu saat menyadari bahwa Naruto dan Issei telah pulang setelah menghilang selama satu minggu penuh, emosi-emosi yang berubah semakin intens saat melihat seperti apa tepatnya penampilan kedua remaja teman sekelas itu.

Jaket olahraga Akademi Kuoh yang sebelumnya mereka pakai saat menghilang satu minggu lalu telah lenyap, tak ketahuan juntrungannya ada di mana. Dan tidak seperti celana yang kelihatannya hanya menderita rusak ringan di samping kotor oleh debu, kaos mereka berada dalam kondisi menyedihkan. T-shirt merah berlengan pendek Issei nampak mengalami robek berat sampai bahu dan lengan kanan remaja itu sudah tak lagi tertutupi pakaian. Kaos berlengan panjang yang membalut tubuh Naruto sendiripun tidak bernasib lebih beruntung, karena saat ini di baju berwarna hitam itu tidak hanya terdapat begitu banyak sobekan, namun juga didampingi bekas hangus di sana-sini.

Namun seburuk apapun keadaan pakaian mereka, hal yang paling membuat khawatir Iblis-Iblis yang berdiri di teras di depan pintu vila tersebut adalah fakta bahwa dua remaja itu pulang dengan kondisi tubuh yang bisa diberi label [Hancur Berantakan]. Naruto memapah Issei yang kelihatannya sudah tak sadarkan diri, dan shinobi itu sekalipun harus berjalan dengan langkah yang diseret, terhuyung-huyung, dan keteter, seakan-akan dia sudah tak lagi memiliki tenaga dan bahan bakar yang membuat manusia remaja itu masih bisa bergerak hanyalah kekuatan tekad. Mereka juga mampu menangkap kalau Naruto seperti mengalami kesulitan menggunakan paru-paru, jika menilik dari suara hembusan napasnya yang pendek dan putus-putus.

"Naruto-kun!" Sial bagi Rias, dia yang sudah berniat mengutarakan pikirannya ternyata telah didahului oleh Sona. Namun dari suara panik Sona yang sudah kehilangan kekalemannya, ahli waris Klan Gremory itu sadar diri dan mengalah, tahu bahwa saat ini ada hal lain yang harus lebih ia khawatirkan. "Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?!"

"Eh?" Kekhawatiran yang tadi sudah mengisi hati kedua Iblis berdarah murni itu semakin menjadi-jadi saat Naruto mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi tertunduk. Dibantu oleh cahaya bulan yang melimpah, mata mereka yang sangat jeli bisa menangkap bahwa darah terlihat mengalir dari dua sudut bibirnya yang bengkak dan pecah-pecah, serta dari satu lubang hidung Naruto yang miring ke kiri karena patah. Cairan merah lengket yang sama juga telah sepenuhnya membasahi bagian kanan wajah teman sekelasnya, tercurah dari salah satu bagian kepala Issei yang basah, mengalir turun melewati pelipis, menuruni pipi, sampai akhirnya menetes dari ujung dagu.

"O-Ojou-sama? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Bukti bahwa Naruto berada dalam kondisi yang sangat tidak sehat semakin menguat karena penglihatan remaja pirang itu sudah benar-benar tidak fokus hingga dia harus memicingkan mata dan mengerjap berkali-kali hanya untuk bisa mengetahui identitas orang yang ada dalam garis penglihatannya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?!" Kekhawatiran yang membuncah dan terus memuncak dalam hati Sona membuat gadis Iblis itu kehilangan kekalemannya dan bertanya dengan volume suara yang meninggi.

Shinobi muda yang masih berusia lima belas tahun itu nampak bingung untuk sesaat, matanya melebar sedikit saat dia akhirnya menyadari apa yang ditanyakan oleh Sona. "Oh, maksudmu ini, Ojou-sama?" Naruto hanya terkekeh malu-malu dan mengusap belakang lehernya seperti tak sadar bahwa dia sedang terluka parah. "Kami cuma lupa diri saat latih tandi—"

Apapun yang ingin dia katakan tak sempat terselesaikan karena pipinya telah lebih dulu menggembung sebelum Naruto kembali membungkuk, mulutnya terbuka dan terbatuk-batuk hebat sampai bahunya gemetaran.

Lidah Sona menjadi kelu dan jantungnya berhenti berdetak sesaat ketika Naruto berhenti batuk, hanya untuk memuntahkan darah segar yang muncrat dan bercipratan mengotori tanah di depannya.

Seluruh perhatian Sona terfokus ketika ia akhirnya menyadari betapa pucatnya wajah Naruto, dan tanpa ia ketahui, tubuhnya telah bergerak sendiri saat mendengar napas Naruto telah berubah cepat, putus-putus dan berkali-kali tersendat. Sona bahkan tidak sadar bahwa dia telah setengah berlari, atau bahwa Rias dan Asia mengikutinya dari belakang, karena Sona hanya bisa merasakan kekhawatiran yang menjadi-jadi saat melihat mata Naruto menutup sepenuhnya.

Dia tidak sadar bahwa mulutnya telah menjeritkan nama sang pemuda ketika tubuhnya goyah dan perlahan-lahan rubuh ke depan.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

~•~

Rias adalah seorang Iblis berdarah murni yang lahir dari Klan Gremory, klan berderajat tinggi di Meikai sebagai satu dari 72 Pilar yang semakin dihormati setelah Sirzechs dianugerahi gelar Lucifer, gelar teramat prestisius yang tidak hanya mematri Klan Gremory sebagai penghasil salah satu Iblis terkuat di Meikai, tapi juga sebagai keluarga yang telah melahirkan salah satu pemimpin dari Yondai Maou. Namun tak hanya itu, Rias juga memiliki bakat hebat dalam mengendalikan kekuatan Mezabi no Chikara hingga dia dikenal dengan julukan Putri Pembawa Kehancuran.

Rias Gremory adalah seorang Iblis berdarah murni yang memiliki kekuatan politik dan kekuatan sihir yang sulit untuk ditandingi. Akan tetapi, malam ini adalah kali pertama Rias merasa semua kekuatan itu tidak berarti.

Dia yang hanya tahu sihir untuk menghancurkan hanya bisa menyaksikan selagi Asia, Sona, Akeno, dan Tsubaki mengerahkan setiap serat kemampuan penyembuhan mereka pada dua orang remaja yang kini terbaring melintang di dua sofa terpisah. Sebagai orang yang memiliki Sacred Gear dengan spesialisasi penyembuhan, Asia mendapat tugas untuk menangani Issei yang cidera paling parah dengan luka bocor di kepala.

Untungnya, kekhawatiran yang Rias tujukan pada Issei tak sempat memuncak. Karena menuru diagnosa Sona, luka bocor di kepala Pionnya itu hanya bersifat luka luar yang tidak mencapai tengkorak ataupun syaraf penting sehingga takkan jadi berbahaya selama tidak dibiarkan lama-lama. Bahkan, tepat setelah Asia menyembuhkannya, Pion Rias yang terbaru itu segera tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Issei-san!"

"…H-hueh?" Iblis yang baru bisa dibangkitkan setelah Rias memakai delapan Pion Evil Pieces tersebut hanya bisa mengerjap berkali-kali saat dirinya dipeluk Asia sekuat tenaga. "Asia, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Koneko melangkah ke depan sofa tersebut dan bersidekap. "…Harusnya kami yang menanyakan itu, Senpai."

"Hah? Kenapa kalian yang—O-oh!" tangan Issei bergerak cepat ke arah kepalanya. Ekspresi wajahnya menjadi lega saat ia tak menemukan luka di sana, namun berubah menjadi tersipu-sipu saat menyadari bahwa seisi ruangan itu tengah menunggu penjelasannya. "I-ini sebenarnya cuma kecelakaan kok. Karena kurang hati-hati, aku terjatuh dan kepalaku membentur sebuah batu."

…Yah, sebenarnya itu sih akibat dari ledakan yang tercipta setelah Issei mengadu [Dragon Shot] yang dilancarkan setelah mengakumulasi kekuatan dari [Promotion: Queen] yang telah dilipatgandakan oleh tujuh belas kali [Boost], dengan teknik Naruto yang saat itu Issei dengar memiliki nama [Fuuton: Rasenrengan]. Lalu, dia juga bukannya terjatuh dalam artian sederhana, tapi terpental begitu kuat dan jauh sampai dia merubuhkan tiga pohon, terguling-guling menuruni lereng gunung, jatuh dari tebing, dan akhirnya menabrak sebuah batu besar di kaki gunung.

Untung saja dia sudah diajari oleh Naruto bagaimana cara melapisi tubuhnya dengan Youki, karena tanpa itu, Issei ragu apakah dia bisa selamat dan hanya mendapatkan luka bocor setelah menghantam dan menghancurkan batu berdiameter satu setengah meter dengan kepalanya seperti itu.

"…Jadi kau benar-benar baik-baik saja, Issei-san?" Asia mendongakkan wajahnya yang tadi dia benamkan di dada Issei sembari bertanya.

"Tentu saja!" Issei berseru dan tersenyum lebar, sebelum mengarahkan pandangannya ke Naruto yang masih belum sadarkan diri di sofa seberang. "Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto-san bagaimana?"

"Aku baru saja mau memeriksanya," ucap Sona yang bersimpuh di samping sofa itu. "Saji, Tsubaki, bisa tolong bantu aku melepaskan baju Naruto-kun?"

"Tentu saja, Kaichou." Dua anggota Peerage Sona tersebut menjawab bersamaan.

Issei mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat Tsubaki yang mendudukkan Naruto dan merentangkan tangan pemuda itu ke atas. Matanya melebar dan ada sedikit sinar panik ketika ia menyadari apa yang ingin Saji lakukan dengan meraih tepian bawah baju yang terpasang di badan Naruto. "T-tunggu dulu, Saji! Jangan—!"

Dahi Rias sempat berkerut bingung karena melihat Issei yang bertingkah aneh, namun ketika Sona dan Tsubaki mengeluarkan pekik tertahan setelah setelah Saji menarik naik kaos hitam berlengan panjang di tubuh Naruto.

"—lakukan itu." Issei menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan suara lemah.

**(Play Kimi to Boku OST – Nakimushi)**

Rias langsung mengerti kenapa Issei ingin mencegah apa yang ingin mereka lakukan.

Dari apa yang sudah ia lihat dari Naruto yang sepertinya selalu bisa membuat respon untuk setiap situasi, Rias bisa menyimpulkan bahwa kehidupan sebagai seorang shinobi yang telah dilalui oleh pemuda itu memang sepertinya selalu saja dirundung bahaya yang macam-macam sekali jenisnya sampai Naruto seperti selalu saja tahu cara untuk mengatasi semua masalah yang ia temui. Hanya saja, mau tak mau Rias harus mengakui bahwa dia telah meremehkan bahaya seperti apa yang sudah dihadapi oleh Naruto.

Karena jujur saja, dia tak bisa membayangkan hal macam apa saja yang sudah terjadi dalam kehidupan Naruto untuk membuat tubuhnya [Penuh Bekas Luka] seperti itu.

Rasa ngeri dan tidak percaya memancar dari mata opal Rias selagi gadis Iblis itu menyusuri badan Naruto yang mulai tersingkap sedikit demi sedikit. Memang, itu tidak berarti dia mendapati bekas luka di setiap inci tubuh Naruto, namun dia sangat yakin seorang anak SMA yang belum mencapai usia dua puluh tahun seharusnya tak memiliki bekas luka sebanyak ini. Kadang panjang, kadang pendek. Kadang besar, kadang kecil. Bekas luka sayatan atau tusukan dari benda tajam. Luka bakar. Rias bahkan sangat yakin di sana ada setidaknya dua bekas tembus yang pasti berasal dari timah panas muntahan senjata api.

Jalan pikiran Rias langsung macet saat mata gadis itu tertuju ke arah bagian tengah tubuh Naruto. Lidahnya terasa jadi sekeras batu dan kerongkongannya tiba-tiba saja menjadi sekering gurun pasir saat matanya menangkap dua [Bekas Luka] terbesar yang pernah ia lihat di tubuh seorang makhluk hidup, berukuran hampir sebesar kepalan tangan dengan warna campuran antara merah muda dan putih pucat. Satu ada di ulu hati, sedang yang lain menghiasi bagian dada tepat di mana paru-paru kanan Naruto harusnya berada. Tak seperti bekas luka lain yang tidak akan membahayakan nyawa Naruto selama mendapatkan perawatan yang segera, dua bekas luka tersebut adalah penanda yang memberitahu Rias bahwa shinobi di depannya itu telah menerima serangan yang seharusnya, dan sejatinya, telah membunuh sang remaja.

"…ngh…"

Rias tersentak dari lamunannya ketika dia mendengar suara Naruto yang perlahan-lahan terbebas dari ketidaksadarannya, mengerjapkan matanya yang tidak terfokus berkali-kali sebagaimana orang yang baru habis pingsan dan berniat membeningkan pandangan.

"…Ojou-sama?" dia berucap setelah mengenali siapa yang sedang berada tepat di depannya. "Apa yang kau—"

Apapun yang ingin Naruto katakan batal terselesaikan, matanya melebar dan tubuhnya mengeras saat pandangannya menjadi lebih jelas, namun tak seperti yang Rias sangka, tatapan Naruto tidak tertuju pada kaos hitam yang ada di tangan 'Ojou-sama'nya, atau pada tubuh bagian atasnya yang kini tak dilapisi apa-apa, namun pada wajah Sona yang memucat karena shock setelah melihat [Kerusakan] yang ada di tubuh 'Naruto-kun'nya.

"Ojou-sama?" seakan tak peduli bahwa tubuhnya masih dalam keadaan terluka, Naruto berdiri dan menghampiri Sona sebelum bertanya dengan suara khawatir. "Ojou-sama, ada apa?"

Naruto sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa dengan gerakan itu, dia malah semakin mengejutkan seisi ruangan dengan menunjukkan bahwa bekas luka di dada dan ulu hatinya ternyata menembus sampai ke punggung. Itu berarti, tidak hanya Naruto seharusnya sudah tak punya paru-paru kanan, kalau melihat lapisan kulit putih pucat yang ada di tengah-tengah barisan tulang belakang Naruto, maka seharusnya shinobi tersebut juga telah mengalami lumpuh total dari pinggang ke bawah.

Terdengar suara pelan ketika Sona secara tak sengaja menjatuhkan benda yang ada dalam genggamannya dan mengalihkan perhatian Naruto.

Mata Naruto melebar sesaat saat tersadar bahwa benda itu adalah baju kaos hitam berlengan panjang miliknya, yang berarti saat ini badan sang ninja tak tertutupi apa-apa.

"…Oh." Ucapnya singkat.

Naruto dengan cepat memungut baju itu dan memakainya kembali sebelum mengusap tengkuknya dengan kikuk.

"Namikaze, kau…" Rias menelan ludah untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa kering. "Kenapa tubuhmu bisa sampai jadi seperti itu…?"

Naruto tak menjawab untuk beberapa saat. "Karena aku adalah seorang shinobi."

"…hanya itu?" Sona bertanya dengan suara tertahan, sebelum matanya menajam dan tangannya bergerak untuk mencengkeram kedua lengan Naruto. "Jadi karena kau seorang shinobi, tubuh yang penuh bekas luka seperti ini sama sekali tidak aneh?"

Walau tak mengerti apa yang membuat wajah Sona jadi terlihat garang seperti itu, Naruto tetap mengangguk. "Dari perpekstifku, hal ini sebenarnya berarti bahwa aku masih cukup beruntung. Bekas-bekas luka ini adalah bukti bahwa aku berhasil bertahan hidup sampai saat ini. Seperti yang kalian tahu sendiri, luka tidak akan membekas pada orang yang sudah mati."

"Lagipula, aku tak punya hak untuk protes." Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Karena seperti semua shinobi lain, tanganku ini juga sudah berlumuran darah."

"T-tapi…" Asia terbata. "Cara berpikir seperti itu…"

"Aku tidak berharap kalian mengerti." Naruto berkata dengan nada terjujur yang ia bisa. "Dan mungkin…"

"Mungkin kalian takkan pernah mengerti."

Naruto berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa berkata-kata lagi.

Rias baru saja berniat berdiri dan mengejar Naruto ketika dia dihentikan oleh satu suara.

"Buchou," entah mengapa, suara Issei tidak terdengar seperti biasanya. "Kurasa akan lebih baik kalau kita membiarkan Naruto-san sendiri dulu."

Kalimat itu mungkin dimaksudkan sebagai saran, namun entah mengapa, Rias mendengarnya sebagai sebuah _perintah_. Dan ketika menyadari bahwa orang yang mengucapkannya adalah Issei membuat alarm berbunyi di kepala ahli waris Klan Gremory tersebut. "Issei, kalau kau sesuatu. Apa saja…"

Issei menundukkan kepala dan mengusap wajah. Tidak berapa lama, terdengar suara hembusan napas panjang darinya.

"…Di sela-sela latihan kami seminggu ini, Naruto-san memberitahuku beberapa hal yang terjadi di masa lalunya. Memang aku tidak bisa memahami semua yang ia ceritakan, tapi setidaknya, ada satu hal yang bisa dengan pasti kukatakan." Issei memulai. "Masa lalu Naruto-san bukanlah masa lalu yang menyenangkan."

"Oi, Hyoudou, kau yakin kau nggak sedang melebih-lebihkan?" Saji bertanya. "Kau sadar kan kalau dia tidak lebih tua dari kita semua? Jadi mana mungkin dia—"

"Naruto-san sudah menjadi shinobi ketika dia baru berusia dua belas tahun." Selaan Issei yang disertai dengan tatapan tajam membuat Saji langsung terdiam. "Apa kau mengerti apa artinya itu, Saji? Ketika kita masih duduk di kelas enam SD, Naruto-san sudah menjalani hidup sebagai seorang shinobi dan semua bahaya yang menyertainya."

Mulut Saji ternganga.

Issei mendengus getir. "Kau tahu, hal-hal yang kukhawatirkan ketika aku berusia dua belas tahun hanyalah hal sepele seperti pe-er yang belum dikerjakan atau ujian tengah semester. Tapi Naruto-san? Di usia itu dia sudah harus mengkhawatirkan musuh yang sedang mencoba membunuhnya, atau apakah teman-temannya masih hidup atau tergeletak mati entah di mana. Dia sudah mengalami bagaimana rasanya ditelan dan hampir dicerna seekor ular raksasa. Otot jantungnya pernah robek karena jurus musuh. Dia bahkan sudah pernah melawan seorang siluman tanuki berukuran belasan atau puluhan meter yang seluruh tubuhnya terbuat dari pasir."

"Tapi ada satu hal lain yang juga kusadari dari semua kisah yang telah diceritakan Naruto-san." Issei mengangkat kepalanya. "Dalam semua cobaan itu, dalam semua pertarungan melawan musuh selalu lebih kuat dari Naruto-san itu, dia tak pernah menang karena alasan sepele seperti harga diri. Naruto-san hanya tak bisa membiarkan dirinya kalah, karena ada orang yang harus dia lindungi."

Issei berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal sambil tersenyum lebar. "Karena itulah, aku tak peduli walaupun Naruto-san selalu saja menyebut dirinya sebagai orang dengan tangan yang telah berlumuran darah. Aku bahkan tidak peduli walau Naruto-san berkata bahwa aku mungkin takkan pernah mengerti! Itu bukan alasan bagiku untuk berhenti mencoba!"

Rasa tak percaya atau kekaguman apapun yang dirasakan oleh orang-orang dalam ruangan itu mendapat interupsi dalam bentuk bunyi perut Issei yang bergema nyaring.

"…Em." Issei mengusap kepalanya dengan wajah tersipu malu. "Sebelum itu… apa aku boleh minta makan dulu?"

_To be Continued..._

A/N: Hamba nggak akan bicara banyak. Cuma berharap semoga ada yang mau memberi komentar untuk chapter ini.

Praise me, shun me, applause me, make fun of me. Whatever you want to do, it's your call. Whatever it shall be, I will accept all.

Thanks a zillion for reading!

**Galerians, out.**


	14. Arc II - Chapter 6

**Galerians, in.**

A/N: Sebelum kita mulai, mari hamba jelaskan dulu kenapa Issei bisa jadi sekuat itu di chapter yang lalu, kalau memang ada yang masih penasaran. Anda bisa melihat anime-nya, Season 1 Episode 10, atau membaca Light Novelnya, Volume 2 Life 4, dan di situ anda bisa menemukan informasi bahwa Rias telah memasang sihir penyegel kekuatan berlapis-lapis pada Issei karena pada saat dia baru dibangkitkan, tubuh Issei belum mampu menampung semua kekuatan yang diberikan oleh delapan biji bidak Pion Evil Pieces. Nah, ada yang masih ingat apa yang dulu Sirzechs katakan di Arc 1 Chapter 5 fic ini? Kalau anda ingat, di sana telah dituliskan bahwa dalam misinya menyelamatkan Asia, Issei sudah berhasil menghancurkan semua sihir penyegel kekuatan yang dipasang padanya. Dan saat hamba mengatakan semuanya, maksud hamba adalah SEMUANYA.

Anda mau bukti ekstra? Oke. Masih dari Light Novel, Volume 2 Life 4, Rias telah mengatakan kalau saja Issei bisa memakai semua kekuatan dari delapan biji bidak Pion Evil Pieces dalam dirinya, maka dari segi kekuatan mentah, dia ada di peringkat kedua, tepat di bawah Akeno. Tak hanya itu, Hyoudou Issei versi fic The Radiant Sun of Kuoh Academy adalah Hyoudou Issei yang telah mendapat latihan neraka dari Naruto, dan seperti yang dulu pernah diungkapkan di fic TOTRS, Naruto adalah _s__lave __d__river_ yang tidak berbelas kasihan kalau dia sudah melatih seseorang.

Jadi, setelah penjelasan di atas, apakah kekuatan Issei di fic ini masih tidak masuk akal atau sudah bisa dipercaya? Hamba akan biarkan anda sendiri yang memutuskan.

P.S.: Chapter ini sebenarnya sudah diposting oleh teman hamba (karena masa aktif modem hamba habis) sekitar jam 3 siang, tapi dia hapus lagi setengah jam kemudian dengan alasan seperti ini, "Sistem review-nya lagi gabrek. Tunggu bener dulu baru diposting lagi.". Mengingat saat itu hamba belum sempet beli paket internet baru, jadi hamba nurut aja. Hamba meminta maaf, sambil berdoa mudahan masih ada yang mau mereview chapter ini.

Here are BGM to keep you company for this chapter:

**1. Kimi to Boku OST – Nakimushi**

**2. Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai! OST – Kimi no Tonari ni**

**3. ****Kakumeiki Valvrave 2 OST – Kakumei Dualism**

**4. ****Highschool DxD OST – Study x Study**

**5. ****Black Lagoon OST – Red Fraction**

**Warning:**

**Mungkin abal. Mungkin aneh. Mungkin jelek. Dan mungkin OOC.**

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of whatever I decided to write for those who read!

Selamat membaca!

**~••~**

**When The Sun Tries to Help a Devil**

**Arc II – Final Chapter**

**(Once again, the Red Dragon Emperor's Fury shall Engulf the Night!)**

Rias membenarkan posisi kacamatanya untuk yang kesekian kali, namun sekeras apapun ia mencoba, gadis Iblis itu tetap tidak mampu memfokuskan pikirannya pada buku yang sedang ia baca. Merasa bahwa meneruskan hanya akan sia-sia, sang ahli waris Klan Gremory berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar dengan niat pergi keluar vila karena berpikir bahwa mungkin dia cuma perlu udara segar.

Namun ketika dia sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor di lantai dua yang kini hanya diterangi cahaya bulan, langkah Rias terhenti ketika sebuah pintu di depannya terbuka dan seorang remaja berambut pirang muncul dalam pandangannya.

**(Play Kimi to Boku OST – Nakimushi)**

"N-Namikaze…!"

Cowok itu menoleh dan mengerjap berkali-kali. "…Rias?" Naruto bertanya dengan suara kecil sebelum memandang berkeliling, ekspresi wajahnya menandakan kalau dia seakan-akan baru sadar bahwa hari telah larut malam. "Kenapa kau masih bangun di jam segini? Apa kau tidak bisa tidur?" matanya berubah khawatir. "Tunggu dulu, kau tidak sedang sakit kan?"

"Harusnya—!" Rias menghentikan dirinya sendiri karena sadar bahwa dia hampir saja berteriak dan membangunkan seisi vila. Dengan langkah cepat, Rias melangkah menghampiri Naruto dan meraih lengan remaja berambut pirang itu dengan tangannya yang tidak memegang buku sebelum mendesis. "Harusnya aku yang menanyakan itu padamu, dasar kepala duren bego…! Kau tahu tidak kalau kau sudah tidur selama dua hari dua malam…?!"

"Hah…?" Cowok yang kelihatannya belum benar-benar sukses mengumpulkan nyawa itu mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung. "…Oh." Matanya yang tadi masih sayu melebar sedikit. Dia terkekeh pelan sambil mengusap tengkuknya dengan malu. "Mungkin aku cuma kelelahan…"

Ketika Naruto tiba-tiba mulai batuk-batuk, kekhawatiran dalam hati Rias meningkat dan membuat gadis berambut merah itu meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto sebelum menariknya berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Rias?"

Rias terus bungkam sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di ruang makan. Iblis muda dengan rambut yang panjangnya mencapai pinggang itu menarik kursi dari bawah meja dan menunjuknya sembari memberi sebuah perintah singkat, "Duduk."

Sementara Rias pergi ke arah dapur, Naruto tidak yakin apakah dia langsung menuruti perintah itu tanpa protes karena dia masih belum benar-benar ngeh gara-gara baru terbangun setelah tidur selama dua hari penuh, atau karena nada suara Rias saat itu mengingatkan sang shinobi pada Tsunade setiap kali sang Godaime menyuruh Naruto untuk makan malam bersamanya.

Lamunan singkat Naruto tiba-tiba dipecahkan oleh Rias yang telah kembali ke ruang makan dengan sebuah gelas berisi air putih yang ia sodorkan di depan hidung Naruto. "Kau sudah tidur selama dua hari, jadi tidak mengherankan kalau kerongkonganmu kering."

"Oh." Naruto berucap singkat sambil menerima gelas itu.

Rias menarik kursi lain untuk duduk di samping Naruto, mengamati dengan tatapan tajam untuk memastikan bahwa Naruto menghabiskan minumannya. "Sudah baikan?"

Naruto meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja dan mengangguk. "Terima kasih." Naruto kembali mengusap tengkuknya dengan malu-malu, sebuah tindakan yang mulai Rias lihat sebagai kebiasaan pemuda itu kalau dia sedang merasa tak nyaman. "Maaf kalau aku sudah membuatmu khawa—"

Sebelum remaja pirang itu bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tangan Rias telah bergerak cepat untuk mencubit dan menjewer kedua pipi Naruto. "Jangan minta maaf."

"Thaphi—"

"_Jangan _minta maaf." Rias mengulangi dengan suara yang lebih tegas sambil menjewer pipi Naruto lebih lebar ke samping. "Kau jadi selelah itu gara-gara melatih Pionku, jadi kau tidak perlu minta maaf karena kau tidak salah apa-apa."

Rias tersenyum puas ketika Naruto mengangguk beberapa saat kemudian. "Dan ngomong-ngomong soal itu," kata Rias sambil melepaskan cubitannya. "Kenapa kau bisa jadi selelah itu? Aku tahu kalau kau dan Issei sudah berlatih tanding selama lebih dari setengah hari, tapi Issei saja tidak sampai tidur sampai dua hari sepertimu."

"Itu sih karena selama melatih Issei, aku sama sekali tidak tidur."

Kening Rias berkerut. "Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Yah, kurasa aku sudah meremehkan seperti apa susahnya menjadi seorang guru." Naruto tersenyum malu-malu. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau membuat menu latihan yang efektif dan efisien ternyata sesuatu yang benar-benar rumit, makanya aku tidak bisa menyempatkan diri untuk tidur." Wajah Naruto berubah cemas. "Oh, ngomong-ngomong, jangan kasih tahu Issei. Sebenarnya cuma tidak tidur tidak akan terlalu mengurangi kemampuan bertarungku, tapi nanti dia jadi tidak enak karena sudah berlatih tanding melawan aku yang sedang kurang istirahat."

Ketika mendengar Naruto yang malah mencemaskan perasaan Issei ketika dia sendiri harus melatih murid dadakannya itu dengan tubuh dan pikiran yang kelelahan hampir secara konstan, bahkan memaksa diri untuk berlatih tanding dengan Issei sampai tubuhnya hancur berantakan, Rias sekali lagi diingatkan pada sifat Naruto yang selalu, selalu, dan selalu mementingkan orang lain.

"…Kenapa kau harus berusaha sekeras itu?" Rias menundukkan kepala dan bertanya dengan suara yang hampir sepelan bisikan.

"Hah?" Naruto yang tidak sadar seperti apa gejolak hati Rias hanya menautkan alisnya dengan bingung.

"Kenapa kau mau saja saat Issei memintamu untuk melatihnya? Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau sama sekali tidak diuntungkan?"

"…Hah?" kerutan di dahi Naruto menjadi semakin dalam. "Rias—"

"Seharusnya kau menolak…!" Rias berdiri dan berteriak. "Apa yang kau peroleh dari melatih Issei?! Apa?! Cuma tubuh yang hancur berantakan dan sangat kelelahan sampai kau tak sadarkan diri selama dua hari!"

Ketika melihat Rias yang mulai mengepalkan tangannya yang dan menggigit bibirnya yang gemetaran, Naruto segera berdiri dan meraih bahu gadis Iblis itu. "Rias, tenanglah—"

"Tidak!" rasa khawatir yang tak tertahankan membuat Rias berontak tanpa sadar, yang kemudian langsung terhenti dalam sekejab ketika Naruto menarik dan melingkupi tubuh gadis Iblis itu dalam sebuah dekapan yang sangat rapat.

Walau sempat tertegun untuk sepersekian detik, kondisinya yang masih dilanda gejolak emosi membuat tubuh Rias bergerak sendiri hingga kini gadis itu sudah membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam ke leher pemuda yang bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"…Pilihan apa lagi yang kupunya, Rias?" Naruto bertanya sambil meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Rias. "Sebagai seorang manusia, aku tak bisa berpartisipasi langsung dalam Rating Game yang akan kau hadapi. Jadi satu-satunya cara aku bisa membantumu, adalah dengan melatih Issei sebaik mungkin agar kau punya kesempatan menang yang lebih besar. Aku tak bisa begitu saja membiarkanmu dipaksa menjalani pernikahan yang tidak kau inginkan itu, dan terlebih lagi, dengan seorang laki-laki yang punya sifat seperti Riser."

Mendengar pengakuan itu malah membuat tubuh Rias langsung mengeras karena sadar bahwa justru hal itulah yang dia takutkan. Dia tidak mau. Rias tidak mau kalau harus seperti ini! Dia tidak tahan kalau Naruto harus mengorbankan kesehatan dan keselamatan dirinya seperti ini hanya gara-gara Rias ingin memenangkan Rating Game melawan Riser! Bukankah tubuh Naruto sudah penuh bekas luka?! Bukankah Naruto sudah menjalani kehidupan yang penuh bahaya?! Lalu kenapa?! Kenapa Naruto selalu saja membantu orang lain ketika hidupnya sendiri sudah penuh beban?!

Kenapa Naruto tidak mengerti kalau dia hanya akan membuat Rias khawatir dengan tidak memikirkan dirinya sendiri seperti itu?!

Rias mendongak, menunjukkan bahwa mata biru topasnya telah berkaca-kaca. "…Kenapa…?" dia berbisik dengan suara kecil dan bibir yang gemetaran. "Beritahu aku… kenapa…?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Karena kau perlu pertolongan. Pertolongan yang bisa kuberikan." Naruto mengulangi jawaban yang dulu sudah pernah ia sampaikan. "Alasan apa lagi yang kuperlukan?"

Ketika melihat senyuman Naruto yang tipis, namun lembut bukan buatan itu, gejolak emosi laksana api membara yang membakar dan menyesakkan dada Rias berubah menjadi deburan ombak yang mendamaikan, namun sekaligus membuat jantung Rias mulai berdetak kencang. Sadar bahwa saat ini pipinya sudah mulai terasa panas dan tak lama lagi akan segera berubah warna menjadi merah padam, Rias dengan cepat menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya kembali ke dada Naruto.

"Rias?"

Saat mendengar suara yang masih berisi rasa khawatir untuknya itu, Rias membuat keputusan. Dia harus menjadi orang yang kompeten, tidak hanya dalam soal kekuatan sihir atau politik tapi juga sebagai seorang wanita. Walaupun menjadi target perhatian Naruto adalah sesuatu yang membuat Rias sangat senang, Rias jauh lebih berhasrat untuk menjadi seseorang yang selalu bisa Naruto andalkan, dan tak lagi seperti dirinya sekarang yang selalu saja memerlukan bantuan.

Alih-alih menerima, Rias ingin menjadi orang bisa _memberi _bantuan pada Naruto. Alih-alih memberikan, Rias ingin menjadi orang yang bisa turut _menanggung_ beban Naruto.

Dan alih-alih menyusahkan, Rias ingin menjadi orang yang bisa menopang dan meringankan kehidupan Naruto.

"…Naruto," dia mendesah dengan suara yang sedikit teredam karena wajahnya masih menempel ke dada sang remaja pirang. "Kau mau menunggu sampai aku bisa menjadi orang itu kan…?"

Kalau boleh jujur, saat itu Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu hal macam apa yang sebenarnya sedang Rias bicarakan, serta kenapa Rias tiba-tiba saja mulai memanggil Naruto dengan memakai nama depan. Hanya saja, insting Naruto memberitahunya bahwa di saat ini hanya ada satu jawaban yang bisa dia berikan.

Naruto mengangkat satu tangannya dan menepuk puncak kepala Rias. "Tentu saja."

Sebuah senyuman kini menghiasi wajah Rias yang merah padam dan masih tersembunyi di dada Naruto, melebar dan terus melebar seraya gadis itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Rias tahu bahwa besok dia akan kembali menjadi dirinya semula yang entah kenapa selalu saja perang mulut dengan Naruto, tapi setidaknya untuk malam ini, dia ingin menikmati rasanya menjadi Rias yang dimanja oleh selimut kehangatan, serta rasa aman yang bisa Rias rasakan saat hidungnya samar-samar mencium aroma daun segar dan angin musim semi ketika dia berada dalam dekapan Naruto.

Hmm, Rias jadi bertanya-tanya. Apakah mungkin aroma itu akan jadi lebih kuat kalau Rias menggosok-gosokkan wajahnya di dada Naruto? Memang Rias akan terlalu malu melakukan hal seperti itu di depan publik, tapi mengingat sekarang mereka cuma berduaan, tidak ada salahnya mencoba kan—

"Ehem."

Rias yang saat ini sedang sangat senang sampai hampir mabuk diri dan lupa sekeliling tiba-tiba mengeras tubuhnya saat mendengar sebuah deheman yang datang tidak lebih dari tiga langkah dari tempat dia dan Naruto sedang berdiri. Identitas pemilik suara itu terungkap ketika Naruto mengatakan, "Oh, Ojou-sama. Selamat malam."

"S-S-Sona!" Rasa panik yang memenuhi hatinya membuat Rias dengan cepat memisahkan diri dari Naruto. "A-apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?!"

"Aku terbangun gara-gara ada orang yang berteriak-teriak walau hari sudah larut malam," suara Sona terdengar cukup kalem di telinga, namun perasaan sesungguhnya sang ketua OSIS bisa terlihat dari bibir merah mudanya yang membentuk garis rata dan tangannya yang sudah bersidekap. "Dan saat aku memutuskan untuk memeriksa, lihat apa yang kutemukan."

Mata Sona menyipit berbahaya. "Jadi bisa aku minta penjelasan apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di tengah malam dan dalam ruangan gelap seperti ini?"

"Ojou-sama, aku dan Rias cuma sedang—"

"Sedang mencari makanan ringan!" Rias dengan cepat menyela sambil menutup mulut Naruto karena takut kalau-kalau kepala duren bego itu mengatakan hal yang akan membuat Sona salah paham. "Kami cuma nggak bisa tidur, dan sedang mencari makanan ringan!"

"Ohh. Jadi seperti itu ya?" Ekspresi Sona yang sama sekali tidak berubah menunjukkan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak mempercayai penjelasan Rias. "Kalau begitu aku mau tanya, sejak jaman kapan peluk-pelukan begitu dianggap sebagai 'makanan ringan'? Lalu, mengingat Naruto-kun sudah tidur selama dua hari dan belum makan, apa itu berarti kalian sudah mau masuk ke segmen 'hidangan utama'?"

"K-kami—itu—aku—" rasa malu karena sudah tertangkap basah sedang bermanja-manja pada Naruto membuat ucapan Rias jadi terbata-bata. "A-aku dan Naruto hanya—"

"Oh?" Sona menyela sambil mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Jadi sekarang dia sudah menjadi 'Naruto', dan bukannya 'Namikaze' lagi?"

"A-aku…" Darah Rias berkumpul di kepala, rasa malu yang amat sangat membuat matanya berkaca-kaca dan semburat di pipinya berubah menjadi merona hebat sampai warna merah di wajah gadis Iblis itu seakan-akan menyala dalam kegelapan ruang makan. Ketika dia tak bisa menemukan alasan yang bisa menampik fakta bahwa dia baru saja mencoba bermanja-manja pada Naruto, Rias memutar tubuhnya dan langsung berlari tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi. "Sona no baka~!"

Melihat bagaimana sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu kabur dari ruangan, Sona hanya mendengus.

"Ojou-sama," suara Naruto mengalihkan perhatian sang ketua OSIS. "Aku tahu kalau aku tak punya hak mengatur-aturmu, tapi tolong ingat kalau mengusili orang lain itu juga ada batasnya."

Nada menasihati dalam suara Naruto membuat wajah Sona serta merta jadi merengut. Rasa kesal dan cemburu sempat menyeruak dalam hati sang ahli waris Klan Sitri karena mendengar Naruto membela gadis _lain_. Akan tetapi, Sona juga harus mengakui bahwa mungkin dia sudah agak berlebihan dalam perkataannya pada Rias.

Sona menghembuskan napas. Sebagai orang yang telah menjadi teman Rias sejak kecil, Sona sangat tahu bahwa walaupun ahli waris Klan Gremory itu selalu menunjukkan persona gadis yang pintar, anggun, dan dewasa, di balik semua [Kulit Luar] tersebut, pada sesungguhnya Rias hanyalah seorang gadis yang seringkali lebih polos dan berhati murni daripada kaum perempuan pada umumnya.

Itulah kenapa dulu dia memutuskan untuk masuk mengikuti Rias masuk ke Akademi Kuoh, agar dia bisa terus mengawasi dan menjaga sahabatnya yang terlalu baik hati sampai sering sekali tanpa sadar terjerumus dalam masalah itu. Orang lain mungkin akan menganggap Sona sebagai orang yang paranoid, overprotektif, atau terlalu khawatiran, tapi dia cuma tak bisa membiarkan kalau sampai ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Rias.

Dan pada sesungguhnya, Sona takkan keberatan, bahkan malah akan mendukung Rias, kalau saja sahabat dan rivalnya itu tidak menjatuhkan pilihannya pada Naruto. Dia takkan bisa, takkan _mampu_, menyerahkan remaja berambut pirang dan berotak bebal itu pada orang lain, bahkan walaupun orang itu adalah Rias yang sejak dulu telah Sona anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Karena dalam sudut pandang ketua OSIS itu, Naruto adalah milik Sona. _Hanya _milik Sona.

"Kuakui, mungkin aku memang sudah sedikit berlebihan," Sona menyahut setelah beberapa lama, namun terus melempar sorot mata tajam ke arah remaja pirang yang berdiri di depannya. "Tapi aku tak pernah menyangka kalau ternyata kau adalah seorang _playboy_, Naruto-kun."

Naruto bungkam sesaat. "_Playboy_ itu apa?"

Sona menepuk dahinya sambil menahan diri agar tidak melenguh panjang. "…Kadang aku lupa bahwa kau bukanlah anak sekolahan biasa, Naruto-kun."

Ketika mata Sona melihat Naruto menyunggingkan senyum bingung dengan sebuah tanda tanya melayang di atas kepalanya yang sedikit dimiringkan, sang ketua OSIS tiba-tiba diserang rasa gemas dan hampir saja menggerakkan tangannya untuk mencubit pipi serta mengacak-acak rambut pirang jabrik berantakan di kepala remaja itu.

Walaupun dia juga adalah seorang gadis muda yang lemah terhadap hal-hal imut dan menggemaskan, tetap saja Sona tidak akan rela membiarkan hal itu membuatnya kehilangan wibawa di mata Naruto.

"Aku perlu udara segar." cetus Sona setelah menghabiskan waktu beberapa saat untuk mengendalikan diri. Dia mendongak untuk kembali menatap Naruto. "Mau ikut?"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibir sambil menimbang-nimbang tawaran itu. Sayang, dia tidak sempat menyelesaikan renungannya karena Sona sudah terlebih dulu mulai melangkah tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto, membuat sang shinobi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan turut menggerakkan kaki untuk mengikuti 'Ojou-sama'nya yang nampak berjalan menuju arah halaman depan.

Mereka baru berhenti ketika sudah berdiri di samping paviliun yang letaknya berdampingan dengan kolam. Sona menghirup napas dalam-dalam selagi bibir merah mudanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis, menikmati udara alam terbuka yang selalu jauh lebih segar daripada ruangan tertutup. Mata violet Sona berkelana, menyantap habis pemandangan kolam yang dimandikan sinar bulan purnama, membuatnya nampak bercahaya dengan kerlap-kerlip seakan-akan ada permata-permata yang kasat mata dan selalu berubah bentuk sedang berenang di bawah permukaannya.

**(Play Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai! OST – Kimi no Tonari ni)**

Sona berbalik. "Bagaimana, Naruto-kun? Tempat ini jauh lebih baik daripada—"

Sona tidak jadi menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat melihat Naruto yang hanya berdiri diam sambil terus memandang kolam di depannya dengan tatapan yang tak berkedip, seperti orang terpana dan tak percaya pada keindahan alam yang sedang terpampang di depan matanya.

"Naruto-kun?"

"E-eh…? A-ah," Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum bicara dengan sedikit terbata. "M-maaf, Ojou-sama. Aku nggak sengaja melamun."

Sona menghampiri Naruto sebelum meraih tangan pemuda itu dan menggenggamnya. "Ada apa?"

Nada penasaran dalam suara Sona dan sinar khawatir matanya membuat Naruto buang muka ke samping. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku cuma—"

"Naruto-kun," Sona menyela dengan cepat. "Sebelum kau menyelesaikan kalimat itu, mungkin kau perlu mengingat dulu bahwa aku _sangat _tidak suka dibohongi."

Walau di wajahnya kini tergambar ekspresi bersalah, Naruto tetap tidak membalas tatapan Sona. "…Entahlah, Ojou-sama. Aku juga tidak yakin apa yang baru saja terjadi padaku." Naruto menghela napas dan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan dengan mata menerawang. "Kurasa aku cuma agak terkejut saat melihat keindahan kolam ini di malam hari."

Sona mengamati wajah Naruto selama beberapa saat lagi sebelum kesadaran membentur Sona dengan sensasi seperti hantaman sebuah palu godam. Pada saat itu, tatapan Naruto bukanlah tatapan orang yang terlalu terkesima sampai dia jadi tak bisa bicara. Sona tersadar bahwa sinar yang kini terkandung dalam mata biru langit itu adalah sinar mata seseorang yang telah begitu lama menjalani kehidupan yang keras, sampai-sampai dia sempat terlupa bahwa dunia ini tidak hanya bisa memberikan penderitaan dan keburukan, tapi juga kebahagiaan dan keindahan.

Sona mengenali tatapan itu karena dia juga berkali-kali melihatnya di mata Serafall-oneesama, kakaknya yang tak hanya telah berpartisipasi dalam Perang Akbar Tiga Kaum Akhirat, tapi juga dalam perang sipil yang telah membelah kaum Iblis menjadi fraksi Pro-Satan dan Anti-Satan, terutama ketika kakak Sona itu sedang sendirian di kamarnya.

Kesadaran itu membuka jalan untuk kesadaran yang lain. Sona teringat bagaimana di malam hampir dua minggu silam, Naruto pernah mengatakan bahwa walaupun dia memang seorang ninja, Naruto lebih memilih perdamaian daripada peperangan. Tapi apakah itu berarti bahwa Naruto membuat pernyataan itu bukan hanya sebagai buah pikiran semata, tapi karena dia telah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kengerian macam apa yang disimpan peperangan, sama seperti Serafall-oneesama?

"Yah…" Naruto akhirnya menoleh pada Sona sambil berusaha nyengir seperti biasa. Namun hati Sona malah serasa seperti dicubit saat melihat bahwa senyum itu sedikit dipaksakan. "Kurasa Shishou-ku memang benar saat dulu dia mengatakan bahwa penyakit ADHD (Attention Deficit Hyperkinetic Disorder) yang dulu kuidap masih tersisa sampai sekarang, sampai aku sering lupa mengamati sekeliling."

Namun Sona tahu bahwa itu tidak benar. Naruto yang sekarang bukanlah orang yang perhatiannya terlalu pendek dan serabutan, ketika pada kenyataannya, Naruto tak pernah sekalipun lupa mengamati sekelilingnya dengan ketelitian yang mengagumkan. Hanya saja, kehidupan yang keras membuat shinobi itu selalu saja menggunakan kemampuan pengamatannya untuk mencari bahaya dan ancaman, dan bukannya keindahan pemandangan.

Sona tiba-tiba mendapat sebuah ide. Gadis Iblis dengan rambut hitam itu berjalan ke tepi kolam sambil melepaskan selopnya, menyingsing ujung gaun tidur berwarna putihnya yang kemudian ia ikatkan ke pinggang sebelum melangkah ke dalam kolam.

Sona berbalik. "Naruto-kun."

"Hm?" lamunan Naruto buyar dan matanya yang tadi menerawang kembali fokus. "Ada apa, Ojou-sam—" Naruto hanya bisa tertegun ketika sebuah bola air menabrak dan membasahi wajahnya. "Buh…?"

Sona mengambil beberapa langkah mundur ke arah tengah kolam sambil tersenyum tipis, namun sinar di mata violetnya yang mengatakan hal lain. "Airnya segar lho."

"Ohhh, jadi begitu ya?" Naruto melepaskan sepatu dan menyingsingkan celana panjangnya sebelum mengikuti Sona ke dalam kolam. "Jadi rupanya Ojou-sama lagi kepingin main-main—Heit!"

Naruto harus melengkungkan tubuhnya ke belakang untuk menghindari dua bola air hasil sihir khusus Klan Sitri yang melesat dan hampir saja mengenai wajahnya lagi.

Lengkungan bibir Sona bertambah lebar sampai menjadi sebuah senyuman nakal. "Aku nggak tahu kau lagi ngomong apa, Naruto-kun."

"Ojou-sama~" Naruto menggeram, walaupun sengiran di wajahnya menyiratkan bahwa shinobi berusia lima belas tahun itu sama sekali tidak marah. "Kesini kau!"

Sona berbalik dan mencoba melarikan diri, langkah-langkahnya membuat permukaan air berkecipak-kecipak. Sial bagi Sona, kegesitan dan kemampuan fisik Naruto yang jauh lebih tinggi membuat usaha sang ketua OSIS gagal, namun sang ketua OSIS sama sekali tak merasa keberatan saat tangan Naruto meraup dan mendekap pinggangnya dari belakang. Dia hanya tertawa ceria, dengan rasa senang yang teramat sangat memenuhi dadanya saat mendengar Naruto yang juga turut tertawa saat dia mengangkat tubuh Sona dan mulai membalas kejahilan Sona dengan memutar-mutarnya.

Ide dalam kepala Sona membulat menjadi sebuah keputusan. Dia tak bisa mengubah kenyataan bahwa kehidupan Naruto memang memiliki aspek-aspek yang tidak menyenangkan. Karena itulah, setidaknya, dia akan berusaha sebisa mungkin agar Naruto bisa tertawa dan merasakan rasa senang serta kebahagiaan saat dia sedang ada bersama Sona.

Dan mungkin dengan begitu, suatu hari nanti Naruto akan menyadari dan membalas perasaan yang Sona simpan untuk pemuda berotak bego dan bebal, namun juga punya sikap polos tersendiri yang sangat menggemaskan itu.

~•~

**(Play Highschool DxD OST – Study x Study)**

"Met pagi—"

"Naruto-kun/Naruto!" Naruto yang baru saja masuk satu langkah ke ruang tengah langsung berjalan mundur lagi sampai punggungnya menghantam daun pintu, ketika Sona dan Rias tiba-tiba saja sudah muncul di depannya dengan tatapan setajam belati sebelum mulai bicara dalam waktu bersamaan. "Apa kau mau pergi ke pemandian denganku/Kau mau mandi bersamaku kan?!"

Kinerja mesin otak Naruto langsung mengalami macet dan gir-gir di dalamnya ambrol dengan suara derak nyaring. "…Eh?"

"Naruto-kun," Sona meraih tangan kanan Naruto dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. "Antara aku dan Rias, kau pasti akan lebih memilih untuk masuk ke pemandian denganku kan?"

"Ahh, Sona curang!" Rias berseru kesal meraih dan memeluk tangan kiri Naruto sampai tungkai tersebut terselip di antara payudaranya yang bohai. "Naruto, daripada dengan cewek bermata minus seperti ini, kau pasti lebih memilih untuk mandi bersamaku kan?!"

"Eh?" Naruto yang masih belum mampu mencerna situasi hanya mengulangi pertanyaannya tadi sekali lagi.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bersedia menggosok punggungmu, Naruto-kun." Sona memberikan tawaran sebagai pemanis.

Rias tak mau kalah. "Kalau kau memilihku, maka kau kuperbolehkan mengobok-obok dadaku sesuka hati!"

Jauh di balik punggung kedua gadis Iblis yang kini mendesak Naruto sampai punggung sang pemuda menempel ke daun pintu itu, terlihat muncratan cairan merah lengket, diiringi oleh suara teriakan Asia yang memanggil nama Issei dengan khawatir.

Pada saat ini, otak Naruto sudah mengalami proses shutdown dan reboot sampai lebih dari lima kali, tapi setelah semua itupun, dia masih tidak bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

Karena itulah, dia lagi-lagi hanya bisa berucap bego. "…_Eh_?"

"Ara, ara," Akeno tertawa kecil. "Kalau saja setiap hari ada kejadian begini, maka aku nggak perlu menonton opera sabun di televisi lagi."

"Bruengsuek~!" Saji berlutut dan memukul-mukul lantai sambil mewek-mewek nggak jelas. "Kenapa aku harus kalah pada ninja preman berotak bebal seperti orang ini~?!"

"Jangan patah semangat, Saji-kun." Kiba mencoba menghibur sekretaris OSIS itu sambil menepuk bahunya, walaupun nada prihatin dalam suara Iblis berambut pirang itu sedikit rusak gara-gara usahanya menahan tawa.

"…_So much drama_." Koneko berkomentar singkat.

"Issei-san, bertahanlah!" Asia berlutut di samping Issei sambil mengaktifkan Twilight Healing untuk menyembuhkan Pion yang masih kejang-kejang dengan hidung bercucuran darah itu. "Jangan menyerah, Issei-san! Hidupmu masih panjang!"

"Kaichou, Rias-sama," Tsubaki mendekati dan menarik perhatian dua Iblis berdarah murni yang kini sudah melototkan mata dengan begitu tajam pada satu sama lain sampai ada percikan listrik di antara wajah mereka itu. "Kurasa ada baiknya kalian berhenti dulu. Kalau begini terus, aku takut otak Namikaze-san bisa benar-benar rusak permanen."

Mendengar itu, Sona dan Rias dengan cepat menyabetkan kepala mereka untuk kembali memandang Naruto, hanya untuk melihat bahwa mata shinobi berambut pirang itu telah kosong, ditambah dengan lubang telinga dan puncak kepalanya yang mengepulkan asap.

"Naruto-kun/Naruto!"

"…Kami-sama…" Naruto berbisik sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah langit. Dia bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang menjadi awal argumen Sona dan Rias kali ini. Dia hanya tahu kalau dia sudah menjadi korban lagi. "Kumohon, tidak bisakah Kau memberiku satu hari normal?! Satu hari saja, cuma itu yang kuminta!"

…

Issei menghirup habis kuah dashi yang masih tersisa di mangkuknya sebelum bersandar ke punggung kursi. "Ampun…" dia melenguh panjang. "Aku sudah nggak tahan lagi. Perutku sudah mau pecah nih…"

"Bah, dasar payah. Baru sepuluh mangkuk aja sudah nyerah."

"Apa kau bilang?!" Issei berteriak kesal tanpa mampu mengubah posisi karena perutnya yang kini telah menggembung. "Itu sih bukannya aku yang payah, tapi memang kau yang abnormal, Naruto-san!"

"Perkataan Issei ada benarnya, Namikaze-san," Kiba melirik teman sekelas Issei yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. "…Kadang aku bertanya-tanya apa kau benar-benar manusia tulen."

"Hm?" Naruto menurunkan mangkuk yang tadi ia angkat di depan wajah. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mengerti kalau kau sangat lapar…" kali ini mata Kiba berpindah ke tumpukan mangkuk yang sudah hampir mencapai tinggi setengah meter. "Tapi kau sudah menghabiskan lima belas mangkuk. Kapan kenyangnya?"

"Yah, aku kan sudah dua hari belum makan…" Naruto mengusap-usap tengkuknya malu-malu. "Lagipula, daripada nanti ada sisa, lebih baik kalau aku yang menghabiskan kan?"

"Ara? Apa kau yakin hanya itu alasannya, Namikaze-kun?" tanya Akeno yang duduk di seberang meja. "Atau jangan-jangan, karena udon ini buatan Sona-kaichou?"

"Oh ya, benar juga!" Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sona yang, seperti semua orang lain yang duduk di meja tersebut, sudah lama selesai makan. "Kuakui, makanan yang paling kusukai tetaplah ramen, tapi udon ini benar-benar enak, Ojou-sama!"

Pujian itu menciptakan sebuah senyuman di wajah Sona yang dari tadi hanya terus mengamati. "Terima kasih, Naruto-kun. Aku senang kau suka udon buatanku." Dia tertawa kecil sebelum menoleh ke arah Rias. "Rias, apa kau tidak sadar kalau udonmu sudah jadi lembek? Mau kubuatkan yang baru?"

Rias yang dari awal tadi terus memain-mainkan makanannya hanya memanyunkan bibir sambil menggerutu-gerutu tidak jelas.

"Rias?"

"Tenang saja, Kaichou. Buchou cuma lagi mengambek karena gagal mendapatkan kesempatan memasakkan makanan untuk Naruto setelah kalah suit padamu." Akeno yang duduk di samping Rajanya menepis kekhawatiran Sona.

"Aku _nggak_ lagi ngambek!" Rias berseru sebal sambil menggebrak meja, mengejutkan Naruto yang masih asyik melahap makanan sampai pemuda itu akhirnya tersedak dan harus memukul-mukul dada. "Memangnya siapa juga yang mau memasakkan makanan untuk kepala duren bego seperti orang ini?!"

"Oi!" Naruto berdiri dari kursinya. "Kuakui rambutku memang sudah jabrik dari kecil, tapi itu nggak berarti aku layak dapat julukan 'kepala duren', sompret!" dia berseru balik dengan nada tersinggung. "Lagipula, kalau kau memang nggak bersedia, ya aku juga nggak bakal minta! Nggak usah mengejekku seperti itu dong!"

"Apa kau bilang?!" Rias turut berdiri sebelum menghampiri sang shinobi pirang sampai ujung hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. "Jadi maksudmu masakan buatan Sona lebih enak daripada buatanku?! Dasar cowok tidak sopan!"

"Oi, siapa yang kau panggil tidak sopan?! Dan lagi, kenapa kau memutar-mutar omonganku seperti itu sih?!" pada saat ini, Issei dan Kiba yang duduk di samping kanan kiri Naruto sudah beringsut menjauh karena tidak mau terlibat pertengkaran yang lagi-lagi terjadi antara sang Raja dan si remaja pirang. "Kapan juga aku mengatakan kalau masakan Ojou-sama lebih enak dari buatanmu?! Wong aku aja belum pernah nyoba kok!"

"J-jadi—!" Rias menundukkan kepala dan mulai memain-mainkan kedua jari telunjuknya sebelum bicara dengan suara yang jauh lebih pelan. "J-jadi… kalau aku membuatkan sarapan buatmu, kau pasti mau memakannya kan…?" sikap Rias kembali berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, karena satu detik kemudian, ahli waris Klan Gremory itu sudah mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat ke hidung Naruto sambil berteriak dengan wajah merah padam. "T-t-tapi aku cuma akan melakukan itu karena aku nggak rela kalah dari Sona! Jadi kau jangan salah paham, kepala duren bego!"

"Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi sih?! Perasaan aku tadi nggak ada salah ngomong apa-apa deh!"

Sementara semua Iblis lain yang duduk di meja makan itu mulai terkikik dan terkekeh-kekeh melihat perang mulut antara Rias yang susah sekali bicara jujur pada orang yang ia sukai dan Naruto yang terlalu bebal sampai dia tidak mampu mengidentifikasi sifat tsundere seorang gadis, Sona hanya bisa mengurut pelipis dan menghela napas entah untuk yang sudah keberapa kali.

…

"Jadi kenapa kalian menyeretku kemari? Aku belum selesai makan nih." tanya Naruto sambil kembali menyeruput lembaran-lembaran mi udon.

Melihat urat-urat yang bermunculan di pelipis Rias, Sona dengan cepat bertindak sebelum kedua remaja itu terlibat cekcok verbal lagi. "Kau sudah menghabiskan dua puluh mangkuk, jadi kau pasti bisa berhenti sejenak kan, Naruto-kun?"

Dari ekspresi wajahnya, kelihatannya Naruto benar-benar tidak rela berpisah dengan udon yang masih tersisa setengah itu. "Tapi aku kan—"

Merasa bahwa membujuk tidak berhasil, Sona terpaksa memakai nada yang lebih tegas. "Naruto-kun, singkirkan mangkuk itu."

"Tapi—"

"Jangan membantah."

Air muka Naruto masih menunjukkan ekspresi gundah selama hampir setengah menit, sampai akhirnya dia menyerah. "Ohh, baiklah." Naruto meletakkan mangkuk itu di atas tanah sebelum menoleh ke arah Rias. "Jadi ada apa?"

Rias mengernyitkan dahinya untuk beberapa saat. "Oke, aku tak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang baik untuk memberitahumu hal ini, jadi aku jujur saja." Gadis Iblis berambut merah itu menatap Naruto lurus-lurus. "Selama dua hari terakhir ini, kami sudah mengetes Issei berkali-kali, tapi penampilan Issei masih mengecewakan. Dia tak pernah sekalipun menang melawan Kiba atau Koneko."

Tepat setelah kalimat itu selesai, Naruto telah memejamkan mata dan mencubit dagunya. Semua Iblis yang berdiri di tanah kosong di samping vila Rias itu serasa bisa mendengar suara gir dan mesin yang berputar di kepala Naruto.

"…Oke, kurasa aku tahu alasannya. Tapi supaya aku yakin dulu," kata Naruto sambil membuka mata yang kemudian ia arahkan pada Kiba. "Kiba-san, bisa aku melihat bagaimana kau melawan Issei?"

"Tentu saja, Namikaze-san."

Kiba dan Issei berjalan ke tengah tanah kosong sebelum saling hadap. Namun baru saja Kiba mengangkat pedang kayunya, Naruto sudah buka suara lagi. "Oke, cukup sampai di situ." Naruto melirik Rias. "Rias, kalian ini benar-benar mau mengetes kemampuan Issei atau nggak sih? Tes dimananya kalau nggak serius seperti ini?"

Rias tertegun. "…Eh?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'nggak serius', Namikaze-kun?" tanya Akeno.

"Pertama-tama, kenapa Kiba-san pakai pedang kayu?" Naruto balik bertanya sambil menunjuk Kiba. "Dan kenapa aku juga sama sekali nggak bisa merasakan nafsu membunuh darinya?"

"N-Nafsu membunuh?!" Rias berseru kaget. "Kami cuma ingin mengetes kemampuan, dan bukannya membunuh Issei!"

Naruto menatap Rias dengan satu alis terangkat selama beberapa saat sebelum dia menghembuskan napas panjang sambil mengusap wajahnya. "Tuh kan dugaanku bener..."

"…Apa maksudmu, Naruto-senpai?"

Naruto menatap Iblis yang masih duduk di kelas satu SMA itu. "Masalahnya bukan ada pada Issei, tapi pada metode tes kalian." Dia memandang berkeliling. "Kalian sama sekali nggak tahu gaya bertarung Issei, ya kan?"

"…Metode bertarung?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Biar kujelaskan dulu." Shinobi pirang itu menarik napas. "Normalnya, gaya bertarung itu ada dua. Ofensif atau defensif. Menyerang atau bertahan. Hanya saja," tangan Naruto terangkat untuk menunjuk Issei. "Gaya bertarung bocah kunyuk ini tidak termasuk dalam dua kategori itu."

"Kelebihan kata 'kunyuk' tuh, Naruto-san…" Issei menggerutu pelan dengan bibir manyun karena sebal.

Naruto tidak menggubris protes itu. "Hal itu berarti Issei tidak akan menyerang atau bertahan dalam artian sederhana. Dia [Bereaksi], bukan dengan otak tapi dengan insting. Jadi kalau kalian tidak benar-benar menyerang Issei dengan niat untuk menyakiti atau membunuhnya, Issei juga secara tak sadar takkan melawan kalian dengan seluruh kemampuannya."

"T-tapi…" Rias sedikit terbata. "Aku tidak mau kalau sampai Issei terluka parah."

Naruto tidak langsung menyahut pernyataan itu. Dia hanya menunjuk ke arah Asia.

"Ada yang masih lupa kalau Asia punya Twilight Healing?" dia bertanya dengan nada datar, walaupun rasa sinis pemuda itu bisa terlihat dari wajahnya yang total tidak berekspresi.

Ketika tak ada jawaban dari Rias yang kini buang muka sambil memilin-milin ujung bajunya, Naruto mendengus dan mengembalikan tatapannya ke arah Kiba. "Baiklah, bisa kita mulai lagi? Dengan serius, kali ini?" dia berhenti sebentar. "Dan enyahkan pedang kayu itu. Kau punya pedang asli kan?"

Kiba memandang pedang bokken-nya dengan ragu. "Tapi—"

"Kiba-san, kau tidak melihat sudah sekeras apa Issei berlatih di bawah bimbinganku. Jadi tolong, jangan permalukan muridku lebih dari ini." Kiba sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar nada tajam yang mulai terasa dalam suara Naruto. "Karena kalau kau masih menahan diri, maka itu sama saja dengan mengatakan bahwa kau tidak bisa mempercayai Issei, rekan yang akan bertarung di sisimu dalam Rating Game nanti."

"…Aku mengerti, Namikaze-san." Kiba menyahut setelah beberapa lama. "Sword Birth."

Berbagai macam pedang bermunculan dengan suara gemerincing besi, tertancap di tanah dan mengelilingi Kiba. Iblis berambut pirang lurus itu mencabut dua pedang yang paling dekat dengannya sebelum senjata lain hilang dari pandangan. "Kau siap, Issei-kun?"

Issei menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan mengangkat tangan kirinya dan berucap pelan. "Boosted Gear."

"Boost!"

Kiba langsung melihat kebenaran dari penjelasan Naruto. Tidak seperti yang sudah-sudah, postur tubuh sang Pion kini telah mengeras dan mata coklatnya menajam, walaupun sebenarnya Kiba baru sedikit mengerahkan nafsu membunuhnya. Kiba menjadi penasaran. Dan seperti saran Naruto, kelihatannya dia memang harus serius dari awal.

Sosok pendekar pedang itu lenyap dari pandangan, dan tak sampai setengah detik kemudian, dia sudah berdiri di samping kanan Issei dengan senjata yang siap ditebaskan.

Mata Kiba melebar ketika Issei menepis serangan yang terarah ke lehernya itu dengan Boosted Gear, tanpa sedikitpun menoleh.

"Boost!"

Kiba menggertakkan gigi, sebelum mulai memakai taktik _hit-and-run_, mengerahkan kecepatannya yang jauh lebih superior untuk berpindah posisi dan melancarkan serangan dari berbagai arah. Namun berapa kalipun ia menebaskan pedang, Issei terus saja mampu menepis semua serangan Kiba tanpa pernah sekalipun berpindah dari tempatnya berdiri semula.

"Boost!"

Rasa tak percaya dan kagum mulai menyeruak perlahan-lahan dalam hati Kiba ketika dia tiba di samping Issei untuk memberi serangan yang kesekian kali, hanya untuk berubah menjadi rasa panik ketika Pion itu berkelebat dengan begitu mendadak dan menjepit kedua pergelangan tangan Kiba di ketiaknya, dengan efektif membuatnya tak bisa menebaskan pedang dan menghentikan gerakan sang Ksatria secara sekaligus.

"Explosion!"

"Partial Transformation!" Rasa panik di hati Kiba semakin menjadi-jadi saat telinganya menangkap kalimat yang selanjutnya keluar dari mulut Issei. "Equip: Left Leg!"

"Steel Smasher!"

Mata Kiba melebar sempurna dan dunianya tiba-tiba dipenuhi rasa sakit ketika lutut kaki kiri Issei yang kini sudah dibungkus armor berwarna merah menghantam dada sang pendekar pedang, membuat pegangan pada senjatanya terlepas dan mementalkan tubuh sang Ksatria ke tepi tanah kosong yang menjadi arena pertempuran.

"Reset!"

Terkecuali Naruto, semua kaum Iblis yang menjadi penonton pertarungan berkecepatan tinggi dan berdurasi tak lebih dari dua menit tersebut hanya bisa melongo dengan bibir terbuka dan rahang tergantung.

"…B-bagaimana bisa…?" Koneko mengungkapkan apa yang ada di kepala mereka semua.

"Itulah hasil dari pengkondisian reflek bertarung," Naruto memberikan jawaban, membuat wajah Issei yang mendengarnya menjadi sedikit pucat dan tubuhnya merinding karena harus diingatkan pada pengalaman yang hampir saja membuatnya trauma itu. "Kau juga akan bisa melakukan itu kalau kau menghabiskan empat puluh delapan jam dengan dikeroyok dan diserang dari semua arah, Toujou-san."

"Dikeroyok? Cuma itu?" Saji bertanya dengan nada skeptis.

"Oh," Naruto memiringkan kepala. "Apa aku lupa mengatakan kalau di penghujung latihan yang berlangsung selama dua hari penuh itu, aku sudah membuat Issei harus melawan seratus musuh sekali jalan?"

"S-s-s-seratu—" Rasa terkejut dan tidak percaya yang naik sampai ke ubun-ubun membuat Saji terjatuh ke belakang dan langsung pingsan.

"Aku nggak bercanda," kata Naruto ketika Rias menoleh padanya tanpa suara sambil menunjuk Issei dengan jari yang gemetaran. "Nah, kalian sudah melihat sendiri kan? Seperti itulah gaya bertarung Issei. Bukan ofensif atau defensif, tapi [Reaktif]. Dengan kata lain, Issei akan dan _hanya _akan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan kalau musuhnya memang _benar-benar_ berniat mengancam keselamatannya."

"Kalau sudah nggak ada protes lagi," Naruto meraih mangkuk yang tadi ia letakkan di tanah. "Aku belum selesai makan, jadi permisi."

"Hm," mereka samar-samar mendengar suara gumaman Naruto yang sudah memulai perjalanannya ke vila sambil kembali melahap udon yang tadi baru setengah dia habiskan. "Minya sudah jadi agak lembek."

"Bah, peduli setan. Yang penting rasanya enak."

~•~

Sekitar satu jam sebelum Rating Game antara Rias Gremory dan Riser Phenex dimulai, seorang gadis muda dengan rambut pirang panjang telah berdiri di depan pintu sebuah kamar dan mengetuknya.

"Issei-san, apa aku boleh masuk?"

Walau sudah menunggu beberapa lama, Asia tak kunjung mendengarkan jawaban. Gadis biarawati itu membuka pintu dan mengintip ke dalam. "Issei-san?"

Di dalam kamar yang agak gelap karena semua lampunya dimatikan hingga kini hanya mendapat penerangan dari sinar bulan yang merembes dari jendela itu, Asia mendapati bahwa remaja berambut cokelat yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya itu kini sedang duduk di pinggiran ranjang dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk, dan nampak tengah tenggelam dalam lamunan karena dia sama sekali tak bereaksi bahkan ketika Asia sudah menghampirinya.

"Issei-san?" Asia mencoba memanggilnya lagi, dan dia mulai ketakutan saat melihat bahwa mata cokelat remaja Iblis itu tetap terarah ke lantai dengan tatapan yang kosong. "Issei-san…!"

"A-ah…? E-eh, apa…?" Issei tersentak. Dan kalau melihat ekspresi terkejut yang terpasang di wajah Issei, Asia bisa menduga bahwa dia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau Asia telah duduk di sebelahnya. "A-Asia…? Sejak kapan kau ada di sini…?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilanku, Issei-san?" Asia bertanya khawatir. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Ah, aku hanya…" Issei mengeluarkan tawa kikuk sambil mengusap-usap tengkuknya. "Aku hanya agak gugup, dan lagi berpikir-pikir apa seperti ini rasanya orang yang sedang mengalami demam panggung…"

Dari bagaimana tawanya yang terdengar sedikit dipaksakan, serta bagaimana pemuda itu tak membalas tatapan Asia dan malah melirik ke arah lain, sang gadis biarawati langsung tahu kalau Issei hanya sedang membuat-buat alasan dan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Asia.

"Issei-san," Asia meraih dan memeluk lengan kiri Issei. "Kau ingat kalau aku sudah bersumpah untuk mendampingimu selama-lamanya kan?"

Seluruh tubuh Issei langsung mengeras, sebelum pemuda itu buang muka seakan-akan sedang merasa bersalah.

"Jadi kumohon…" Tapi Asia hanya memeluk lengannya dengan lebih erat seperti tak mau membiarkan pemuda itu melarikan diri. "Kumohon… jangan sembunyikan apapun dariku, Issei-san…"

Issei terus bungkam selama hampir satu menit penuh, dan ketika akhirnya dia kembali bicara, suaranya terdengar pelan dan gundah.

"Menurutmu, orang seperti apa aku ini, Asia?"

"E-eh? A-ah…!" tak menyangka akan dilempari pertanyaan seperti itu, Asia sempat sedikit terbata. "M-menurutku, Issei-san adalah orang yang ramah dan sangat baik hati!"

"'Ramah' dan 'baik hati' ya…?" mata Issei tertuju ke lantai lagi.

"Aku tidak berpendapat sama."

"…Eh?" Asia mengerjap. "A-apa maksudmu, Issei-san?"

"Apa kau tahu, Asia? Di penghujung latihan kami, aku dan Naruto-san menghabiskan dua hari penuh hanya dengan berlatih tanding. Tapi seperti yang kau ketahui sendiri, latih tanding yang [Serius] versi Naruto-san adalah latih tanding di mana kami berdua harus benar-benar berniat untuk saling bunuh."

"Saat itu, aku menyadari sesuatu." Suara Issei berubah getir. "Walaupun setiap serangannya memang dipenuhi nafsu membunuh, Naruto-san tak pernah sekalipun kehilangan kontrol. Dia selalu bisa menahan diri, karena kalau tidak, aku yakin pasti saat ini aku sudah tidak bernyawa."

"Tapi aku?" Issei tertawa. Dan entah mengapa, Asia merasa bahwa saat itu Issei sedang menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Saat itu, aku benar-benar berniat untuk membunuh Naruto-san."

Pengakuan itu membuat Asia tertegun.

"Kuakui, aku merasa ngeri ketika awalnya Naruto-san memberitahuku latih tanding macam apa yang akan kujalani. Tapi semakin lama kami bertarung, samar-samar kusadari bahwa rasa ngeri sudah tak bersisa lagi. Kau mau tahu hal macam apa yang kurasakan setelah rasa ngeri itu menghilang?"

"Aku merasa [Bersemangat]," Issei meneruskan tanpa menunggu jawaban Asia. "Bayangkan itu, Asia. Aku sadar bahwa kami sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk saling bunuh, tapi tidak seperti Naruto-san, aku kehilangan kendali atas nafsu membunuhku dan malah jadi [Bersemangat] untuk memutus nyawa Naruto-san."

Asia melihat tangan Issei yang bebas terangkat dan mencengkeram wajahnya sendiri. Issei menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat sampai rahangnya terlihat mengeras dan giginya gemeletuk.

"Tapi kalau itu benar, maka orang seperti apa aku ini…?" Issei mendesis dengan suara tercekat, penuh rasa jijik yang ia tujukan pada dirinya sendiri. "Apakah aku sebenarnya hanya seorang maniak yang sangat menyukai pertarungan hidup-mati? Apakah aku sebenarnya hanya seorang psikopat yang langsung jadi haus darah setiap kali mendapat kesempatan untuk membunuh orang, bahkan ketika aku sadar bahwa orang yang kulawan saat itu adalah sahabatku sendiri?"

Kepala Issei menunduk kian dalam, dan bahunya kini telah jadi gemetaran. "Aku takut, Asia…" dia mengangkat kepala dengan tiba-tiba dan menatap Asia. "Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya aku benar-benar orang yang _sakit _seperti itu?! Bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti, aku tak lagi bisa membedakan yang mana kawan dan yang mana lawan?!"

Ketika melihat bahwa mata Issei mulai bersinar liar, intuisi Asia membuat gadis biarawati itu meraih kepala Issei dan mendekapnya erat-erat ke dada. Tubuh Issei kembali mengeras sesaat, sebelum lengannya mengalungi tubuh Asia erat-erat seakan-akan gadis itulah satu-satunya hal yang membuat Issei masih bisa mempertahankan kewarasan.

"…Aku benar-benar takut, Asia…" Issei berbisik dengan suara tertahan karena seluruh wajahnya yang terbenam di dada Asia. "Bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti, tiba hari di mana aku malah menyakiti Buchou, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, dan Kiba…?" Asia terus mengeratkan pelukannya demi meredam bahu Issei yang masih berguncang. "Dan yang paling kutakutkan, adalah bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti… tiba hari di mana aku benar-benar lupa diri dan menyakiti_mu_…?"

Asia tidak langsung menjawab, dan memilih untuk terus mengelus kepala Issei.

"Itu tak mungkin terjadi, Issei-san."

Entah sudah untuk yang keberapa kali, bahasa tubuh Issei mengeras lagi.

"Issei-san bukan seorang maniak, apalagi psikopat." Asia meneruskan. "Dan Issei-san juga takkan pernah menyakitiku, Buchou-san, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, dan Kiba-san."

"…Kenapa…?" Issei berbisik. "Setelah semua yang kukatakan, kenapa kau masih bisa seyakin itu, Asia…?"

Asia meraih pipi Issei dan menggerakkan kepala pemuda itu agar mereka bisa saling tatap. "Karena Issei-san adalah Issei-san."

Asia memejamkan mata dan menyentuhkan dahi mereka berdua.

"Dan walau apapun yang terjadi, pada akhirnya Issei-san hanyalah orang yang mesum dan bego, tapi juga ramah, dan sangat baik hati."

Issei tak mengatakan apa-apa sebagai respon, namun ketika Asia kembali memeluk kepala Issei ke dadanya, bahu remaja berambut cokelat itu sudah tak lagi berguncang.

~•~

"Naruto-san!"

Naruto baru saja menuruni tangga batu di halaman depan bangunan sekolah lama Akademi Kuoh ketika sebuah suara menghentikan gerakannya. "Issei?" Dia menoleh, dan mendapati bahwa Issei tengah berlari ke arahnya. "Ada apa?"

Issei menghampiri Naruto dan terengah sesaat sebelum mengeluarkan isi pikirannya. "Jadi kau benar-benar tidak akan menonton pertandingan kami, Naruto-san?"

"…Astaga," Naruto menepuk dahinya keras-keras. "Berapa kali harus kujelaskan, Issei? Kau mungkin sudah lupa, tapi Rating Game adalah event yang diperuntukkan khusus bagi kaum Iblis, sedangkan aku ini cuma seorang manusia."

Issei mengecurutkan bibirnya. "Tapi aku yakin Buchou dan Kaichou pasti tidak akan keberatan kalau kau ikut menonton. Bahkan Sirzechs-sama juga setuju."

"Lalu? Kaupikir apa yang akan terjadi kalau penghuni Meikai tahu bahwa seorang Maou memberi perlakuan spesial pada seorang manusia sepertiku?" tanya Naruto sambil bersidekap. "Kuingatkan sekali lagi, aku adalah seorang shinobi. Aku tak keberatan mengungkap identitas dan memberitahu kalian beberapa hal mengenai diriku karena kalian adalah teman-temanku, tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Iblis-Iblis yang lain."

Dia sebenarnya cukup senang saat mendengar bahwa mereka adalah satu-satunya kaum Iblis pada siapa Naruto bersedia membuka diri, tapi itu tetap tak bisa seluruhnya menepis rasa kecewa Issei.

Karena walaupun hanya sebentar dan bersifat tidak formal, Naruto tetaplah orang yang sudah melatih Issei dengan segenap kemampuannya. Dan sebagai orang yang menganggap dirinya sebagai murid Naruto, Issei ingin gurunya itu bisa menyaksikan pertarungannya. Bahkan kalau mungkin, Issei ingin Naruto melihat sendiri bahwa semua latihan yang telah ia berikan tidak sia-sia.

Lamunan Issei tiba-tiba buyar ketika Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"N-Naruto-san?"

"Tidak usah pasang muka seperti itu. Aku sudah minta Ojou-sama untuk menghubungiku saat kalian selesai nanti." Naruto menegurnya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis. "Lagipula, aku yakin kau sudah tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan untuk membuatku bangga, Issei."

Issei tertegun sesaat. Perlahan-lahan, sebuah sengiran ganas mulai menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku harus menang."

Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dengan senyuman yang makin melebar. "Walau kau harus muntah darah. Walau seluruh tubuhmu remuk redam."

Issei mengambil satu langkah maju dan menghantamkan dahinya ke dahi Naruto. "Ossu!"

"Ossu!"

"Ossu!"

"Ossu!"

"OSSU!"

"OSSU!"

Di lantai dua, dua orang Iblis berdarah murni nampak sedang mengamati interaksi antara guru dan murid dadakan itu melalui jendela ruang klub Occult Kenkyu-bu. Tapi tak seperti gadis berambut hitam dan berkacamata ungu yang mengamati mereka berdua dengan sebuah senyuman tipis, Iblis berambut merah yang berdiri di sebelahnya nampak memasang ekspresi cemberut.

"Rias?" dahi Sona berkerut saat melihat Rias yang nampak kurang senang. Lalu dia sadar apa yang sedang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu. "Rias, tolong jangan katakan padaku kalau kau sedang cemburu pada Issei."

"A-ap—!" Rias berhasil menghentikan diri sebelum teriakannya benar-benar keluar dan terdengar oleh seisi ruangan. "A-aku nggak cemburu, oke…?! Siapa juga yang mau diperlakukan dengan lebih baik oleh si kepala duren bego itu…?!" dia mendesis.

…Padahal Sona sama sekali tak mengatakan apa-apa soal 'diperlakukan dengan lebih baik'.

Sona menahan keinginan untuk menepuk dahinya keras-keras. Karena walaupun Rias mengatakan itu, wajahnya yang merah padam menunjukkan kalau kecurigaan Sona memang benar adanya.

Andai saja Sona bukan seorang Iblis, maka dia pasti sudah berdoa dan meminta bantuan pada Tuhan. Karena jujur saja, meladeni tingkah seorang cewek tsundere yang sedang kesengsem berat seperti Rias benar-benar sebuah kegiatan yang menguras energi.

~•~

"A-anu…" Issei mengusap-usap tengkuknya. "Sejujurnya, aku tidak mau memukul perempuan, jadi bisa nggak kalian menyerah saja?"

"Hah~?" si kembar yang rambutnya sama-sama hijau berkoor bersamaan.

"Jangan bercanda." gadis dengan rambut biru, seorang Pion yang bersenjatakan tongkat kayu, menggeram kesal. "Kaupikir kami akan menyerah begitu saja hanya karena kau minta?"

Issei tertawa masam karena permohonannya sudah ditolak mentah-mentah. "Uwah..." dia menghela napas dengan bahu yang merosot. "Harusnya aku tahu kalau aku bakal dapat jawaban seperti itu."

"Ddraig."

Permata hijau yang ada di punggung tangan Boosted Gear menyala. _'Ada apa, Aibou?'_

Issei tidak menggubris tatapan ketiga musuh yang sepertinya menganggap Issei sudah gila karena ngomong sendiri dan kembali bicara pada sang Naga Surgawi yang tersegel dalam Sacred Gear-nya. "Boleh kupakai jurus yang 'itu'?"

'_Kau yakin, Aibou?'_ cahaya di permata hijau itu nampak berkedip-kedip seiring setiap kata Ddraig yang berbunyi di kepala Issei. _'Apa kau sadar kalau memakai jurus itu dari awal malah bisa merugikanmu?'_

"Yah, cepat atau lambat kan pasti akan kupakai juga. Lagipula, aku tidak pintar seperti Buchou atau Naruto-san, jadi daripada bikin rencana rumit-rumit, mending kulabrak dari depan saja sekalian."

'_Ahahaha! Aku suka cara berpikirmu, Aibou!'_ Ddraig tertawa. _'Baiklah, aku mengerti!' _

"Terima kasih," Issei mengangguk satu kali sebelum mengangkat Boosted Gear-nya ke depan dada sembari memejamkan mata. Saat Issei membuka matanya lagi, di tengah-tengah iris sang Pion yang berwarna cokelat tua tersebut telah terlihat warna hijau jamrud Youki yang menyala. "Override."

**(Play Kakumeiki Valvrave 2 OST – Kakumei Dualism)**

"Control Override: Granted!"

"Jadi…" dia menatap ketiga musuhnya secara bergantian. "Kapan kita mau mulai?"

Nel, Ile, dan Mira tersentak dari lamunan. Ketiga Pion itu saling tatap, mengangguk, sebelum sama-sama menyerbu musuh mereka dengan sebuah teriakan lantang.

Dalam sekejab, senyuman di wajah Issei menghilang, digantikan oleh ekspresi keras dan mata yang menajam. Issei memasang kuda-kuda dan memberi perintah pada Ddraig dalam hati.

"Manual Boost: Speed!"

Ketiga Pion Riser mengayunkan senjata mereka secara bersamaan, namun sebelum serangan itu tiba di sasaran, mereka dibuat terperangah ketika sosok Issei sudah tak ada di depan mereka lagi. Dan baru saja mereka berniat memandang berkeliling untuk mencari ke mana perginya sang musuh, tiga tendangan beruntun menghajar punggung dan membuat tiga gadis Iblis itu tersungkur ke lantai.

Pada saat-saat seperti inilah, Issei sangat bersyukur karena Naruto yang telah melatihnya. Walau metode pelatihan shinobi itu kadang sangat tidak manusiawi, Issei tak bisa menyangkal fakta bahwa dia takkan bisa menguasai jurus ini kalau bukan karena Naruto yang punya ide agar Issei mengontak dan meminta bantuan secara langsung pada Ddraig.

Bayangkan, kalau cerita Ddraig memang benar adanya, maka cukup banyak pengguna Boosted Gear di masa lalu yang tidak tahu bahwa kemampuan [Boost] masih memiliki beberapa sub-kategori, yang hanya bisa dilakukan kalau mereka bekerja sama dengan Ddraig hingga bisa mendapat kontrol penuh atas Boosted Gear dari sang Naga Surgawi.

[Boost] adalah pelipatgandaan kekuatan yang meningkatkan semua aspek kemampuan fisik pengguna Boosted Gear secara merata, baik itu serangan, pertahanan, kecepatan, kelincahan, bahkan kelenturan tubuh dan lain sebagainya. Tapi dengan memakai [Override], Issei bisa menyalurkan semua peningkatan itu ke satu aspek saja, hingga efektivitasnya pun lebih tinggi dari [Boost] yang biasa.

Dan contohnya adalah [Manual Boost: Speed] ini.

Tak seperti Ile dan Nel yang masih mengerang kesakitan, Mira dengan cepat menoleh ke belakang, matanya yang melebar tak percaya menangkap sosok sang lawan yang kini telah berdiri di sana. "K-kau—bukannya kau cuma seorang Pion?! Bagaimana kau bisa bergerak secepat itu?!"

Issei menahan diri agar tidak mendengus. Cepat di mananya? Gerakannya tadi bahkan tidak mencapai setengah kecepatan penuh Kiba. Dan lagi, apa Pion Riser itu mengira Issei akan menjelaskan tentang mekanisme jurusnya hanya karena dia bertanya?

"Oh, sudah sepuluh detik," cetus Issei singkat sebelum kembali mengangkat Boosted Gear. "Sekali lagi!"

"Manual Boost: Speed!"

Kecepatan yang lagi-lagi meningkat membuat sosok Issei benar-benar seperti memburam menjadi bayangan saat dia berkelebat. Namun saat ketiga musuhnya itu mengernyit dan menunggu rasa sakit, satu-satunya yang mereka rasakan hanyalah sebuah sentuhan pelan.

Saat Issei kembali muncul, berdiri kurang lebih sepuluh meter di depan mereka, Pion Rias Gremory itu hanya mengatakan dua kata sambil menjentikkan jarinya. "Dress Break."

Ile, Nel, dan Mira kontan menjerit senyaring-nyaringnya ketika pakaian mereka, dari baju luar sampai pakaian dalam, hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil hingga mereka kini telanjang bulat.

"Cowok jahanam!"

"Binatang!"

"Musuh wanita!"

"Ehe, ehe, ehehehehe…" Issei memandang ketiga gadis yang kesopanannya tak terlindungi apa-apa itu sambil terkekeh-kekeh nggak jelas dan hidung yang kembang-kempis. "Kan di awal tadi kalian sudah kuperingatkan? Salah kalian sendiri karena nggak mendengarkan."

"…Aku sudah salah menilaimu, Senpai."

"Koneko-chan~!"

~•~

Issei terus mengamati gedung olahraga yang kini hanya tinggal berbentuk puing-puing mengepulkan asap tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

"…Senpai?"

"Hei, Koneko-chan…" Issei berkata tanpa menoleh ke arah sesama anggota Peerage milik Rias tersebut. "Menurutmu, mereka tidak sempat menderita kan…?"

"…Eh?"

"Ah, maaf. Tidak usah dipikirkan," Issei menyunggingkan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan sambil mulai berjalan. "Ayo pergi. Kita tidak mau membuat Kiba menunggu kan?"

Akan tetapi, tak sampai sepuluh hitungan kemudian, Issei tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan dengan postur tubuh yang mengeras. Tanpa peringatan, Pion berambut cokelat itu tiba-tiba berbalik dan langsung berlari ke arah Koneko dengan wajah yang dihiasi ekspresi panik. "Ddraig! Override!"

"Control Override: Granted!" Boosted Gear yang Issei miliki memberi respon dengan deklarasi pelepasan semua energi yang telah terakumulasi di dalamnya. "Manual Explosion: Speed Blast!"

Tepat setelah Issei meraup tubuh Koneko yang kecil dengan kedua tangannya, sosok kedua Iblis itu langsung lenyap dalam lesatan yang tak terlihat mata sebelum tempat mereka berdiri sebelumnya dilahap habis oleh sebuah ledakan besar yang mengguncang tanah dan memekakkan telinga.

"_Koneko?! Issei?! Apa yang terjadi?! Apa kalian baik-baik saja?!" _

Walau ia mendengar panggilan khawatir Rias, Koneko hanya mampu mengerjapkan mata, sedikit terdisorientasi dan belum benar-benar menyadari bahwa Issei tidak hanya telah membawanya ke tepi lapangan ini, tapi juga menyelamatkannya dari bahaya maut. Koneko mendongak, dan napasnya jadi tercekat ketika melihat Issei yang memandang ke arah tengah lapangan, di mana sesosok wanita dengan rambut panjang bergelombang terbang di udara, dengan gigi gemeletuk dan wajah berkeriut menahan amarah. "Senpa—"

Panggilan Koneko tak sempat terselesaikan karena Issei telah terlebih dahulu berdiri dengan sebuah raungan murka. "KAU~!"

Bahasa tubuh Issei menyiratkan bahwa Pion itu sudah siap berlari, namun belum sempat ia melesat, gerakannya terhenti karena Akeno yang mendarat di depannya. "Akeno-san, minggir!"

"Issei-kun, tenanglah. Walau dengan levelmu yang sekarang, melawan seorang Ratu bukanlah hal yang bijaksana."

"Aku tidak peduli!" Issei berteriak panas. "Dia sudah berani mencoba menyakiti Koneko-chan! Dia tak pantas dimaafkan!"

Akeno berbalik, dan dia dibuat berjengit saat melihat sinar liar yang kini memenuhi mata Issei, dan cahaya hijau kecil yang ada di tengah-tengah iris cokelat tua sang Pion menyala semakin terang.

"_Issei!" _

'_Aibou, kendalikan dirimu!'_

Namun Issei sama sekali tak menggubris panggilan Rias dan Ddraig, dan malah mengambil satu langkah maju. "Akeno-san," dia menggeram, dan di telinga semua yang mendengarkan, geraman itu tak ada bedanya dengan geraman seekor hewan buas. **"Minggir."**

Dan entah kenapa, Akeno yang notabene memiliki pangkat tertinggi dari semua anggota Peerage Rias merasa bahwa saat ini dia tak ubahnya seekor mangsa yang siap diterkam. "I-Issei-kun—"

"**Minggir!" **

Akan tetapi, tepat sebelum situasi benar-benar tak terkontrol lagi, sebuah suara lain terdengar melalui transceiver di telinga mereka.

"_Issei-san!"_

Mata Issei melebar sempurna dan seluruh tubuhnya mengeras total seakan-akan berubah menjadi patung batu. Kepalanya menunduk, dan napasnya menjadi cepat seperti orang yang sedang menderita hiperventilasi.

"_Issei-san?"_

Tubuh Issei mengeras untuk yang kedua kali. Koneko dan Akeno bisa melihat jelas bagaimana sang Pion memaksa diri agar jadi tenang kembali.

"…Aku tidak apa-apa," dia akhirnya bersuara setelah beberapa lama. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Asia…" dia mendongak, dan melempar sebuah senyuman menyesal kepada Akeno. "Kurasa aku tak pantas mengatakan ini setelah apa yang terjadi tadi, tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf, Akeno-san."

"T-tidak apa-apa," sahut Akeno dengan sedikit terbata. Satu tarikan napas kemudian, Iblis yang dibangkitkan sebagai Ratu itu telah berhasil mengendalikan diri dan berbalik untuk menghadapi Yubelluna lagi. "Seperti yang kubilang tadi, sebaiknya kau dan Koneko-chan mundur dulu, Issei-kun. Aku bisa menghadapi perempuan ini sendirian."

"Aku mengerti," Issei ikut berbalik dan berjalan menghampiri Koneko, sebelum mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis berpangkat Benteng itu. "Ayo, Koneko-chan."

"…B-baik."

Yubelluna yang dari tadi mengamati peristiwa itu akhirnya buka suara. "Jadi pada akhirnya, aku tetap akan melawanmu, Ikazuchi no Miko-san (Priestess of Thunder)." Mata Yubelluna melirik ke arah Koneko dan Issei yang mulai meninggalkan lapangan. "Tapi sejujurnya, sebenarnya aku juga ingin mencoba seperti apa kemampuan pemilik Boosted Gear itu."

"Ara, ara," Akeno mengeluarkan kata-kata favoritnya. "Tolong jangan bercanda."

Melihat ekspresi bingung Yubelluna, Akeno meneruskan. "Melawan Issei-kun yang sudah jadi seperti itu tidak ada bedanya dengan sengaja mencari bahaya."

"Oh?" Yubelluna mengangkat alisnya. "Apa kau yakin kau sedang tidak melebih-lebihkan? Bukankah dia cuma seorang Pion?"

Akeno hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum menyenangkan. "Tapi itu sebelum kau membuatnya marah, Bomb Queen-san."

"Percayalah padaku, kau tidak _mau _melawan Issei-kun saat dia sedang [Marah]."

~•~

"Buchou?!" mata Issei makin melebar saat melihat siapa yang juga ada bersama sang Iblis berdarah murni. "ASIA!"

"Boost!"

Kekhawatiran yang teramat sangat membuat Issei langsung berlari ke arah bangunan utama Akademi Kuoh, namun tak sampai berapa langkah, jalannya tiba-tiba dihalangi oleh Ravel dan kelompoknya. "Kaukira aku akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saj—"

"MINGGIR!" kalimat Ravel dihentikan olah suara raungan Issei yang garang. "DDRAIG!"

"Explosion!"

"Partial Transformation! Equip: Right Leg!"

Dengan peningkatan kemampuan fisik yang sangat pesat, berasal dari pelepasan akumulasi energi dari lima belas kali [Boost], Issei berkelebat hingga tubuhnya lenyap dari pandangan. Dan saat ia muncul kembali, sang Pion itu telah ada di udara, tepat di atas Siris, Ni, dan Li yang berdiri paling depan. "Earth Crusher!"

Suara dentuman luar biasa nyaring bergema memenuhi lapangan olahraga yang sepertiga luas totalnya langsung hancur berantakan ketika didera jurus sang Sekiryuutei. Belum sempat kepulan asap dan debu itu pupus, sosok Issei sudah menembusnya dan kali ini melesat ke arah Isabela, yang tadi masih dalam proses melawan Koneko dan merupakan satu-satunya Benteng Riser yang masih tersisa.

Isabela sebenarnya ingin melawan, tapi ketika dia melihat ekspresi buas yang terpasang di wajah Issei, hatinya diliputi rasa takut hingga reaksinya menjadi terlambat.

Dan bagi seorang Hyoudou Issei yang telah dilatih oleh Naruto, hal itu adalah kesempatan emas yang harus ia manfaatkan habis-habisan.

Tapak kiri Issei yang dilapisi armor merah menghantam perut Isabela sampai sang Benteng kehabisan napas dan kakinya meninggalkan tanah. Issei yang tak sudi menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langsung melanjutkan dengan salah satu jurusnya. "Dragon Shot!"

Isabela bahkan tak sempat menjerit ketika seluruh tubuhnya terdisintegrasi oleh jurus berbentuk cahaya merah dengan daya penghancur yang susah dicari bandingannya itu.

'_Aibou, bergegaslah! Energi yang sudah kau akumulasi akan habis dalam lima detik lagi!'_

"Aku tahu!" Issei meraung. Dan kali ini, perhatiannya jatuh pada Mihae, salah seorang Menteri Riser selain Ravel. "Partial Transformation! Equip: Left Leg!"

Mihae hanya sempat melebarkan mata dan membuka mulutnya tanpa suara sebelum Issei muncul di hadapannya, dengan lutut yang sudah dilapisi armor berwarna merah terlihat di depan perut sang Menteri. "Steel Smasher!"

Gadis Iblis yang memakai kimono itu terpental jauh ke belakang, tubuhnya menghantam dan melubangi dinding bangunan sekolah utama sampai menghasilkan kepulan debu. Dan tak lama kemudian, dari lubang tersebut terlihat cahaya putih kebiruan.

"_Dua Pion, satu Ksatria, satu Benteng, dan satu Menteri Riser-sama telah mengundurkan diri."_

Pengumuman Grayfia seakan mematri apa yang mereka lihat menjadi kenyataan, namun semua yang menyaksikan [Pembantaian] itu hanya bisa melebarkan mata tanpa bisa mengucapkan apa-apa dengan rasa tak percaya memenuhi hati mereka. Karena tak cuma mengagumkan, atau bahkan mengerikan saat dipandang, peristiwa yang berlangsung dengan sangat dahsyat itu juga hanya memakan waktu tak lebih dari setengah menit, yang juga merupakan batas waktu total pemakaian kemampuan [Explosion].

"Reset!"

Issei jatuh berlutut dengan wajah bersimbah keringat dan mulai terengah-engah hebat. Dia baru mulai memaksa tubuhnya yang gemetaran untuk bangkit lagi ketika terdengar gema ledakan yang dilanjutkan oleh suara Grayfia.

"_Ratu Rias-sama telah mengundurkan diri."_

"AKENO-SAN!" Issei meraung saat menyaksikan sosok Akeno yang bertarung melawan Yubelluna di lapangan tenis jatuh ke bumi dan buyar menjadi cahaya putih bernuansa kebiruan sebelum dia mencapai tanah, namun tubuhnya yang belum benar-benar pulih, tak hanya dari efek samping [Boost] tapi juga kemampuan [Override] yang sangat membebani tubuh, hanya bisa kembali jatuh berlutut.

"Issei-kun!" Kiba yang sudah berniat berlari menghampiri dan membantu rekan satu Peerage-nya itu tiba-tiba mendapati dirinya tak bisa bergerak.

"Kalau sudah begini, aku tak punya cara lain lagi!" Karlamine yang kini telah menahan gerakan Kiba dengan menjepit kedua lengan Iblis berambut pirang lurus itu mendongak dan berteriak. "Yubelluna!"

Issei bahkan tak sempat memanggil nama Kiba ketika sosok kedua Ksatria dari kubu berbeda itu ditelan ledakan besar yang mengguncang tanah. Dia sebenarnya ingin berteriak, meraung, atau bahkan terisak, namun instingnya yang telah dilatih sedemikian rupa oleh latihan neraka rancangan guru dadakannya memberi peringatan bahwa dia sudah hampir melewatkan satu hal.

Kepala Issei menyabet ke atas, dan melihat bahwa kini Yubelluna yang terbang di atas lapangan olahraga telah mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah lain.

"Koneko-chan!" kali ini, tak peduli tubuhnya mau protes seperti apa, Issei tetap memaksanya untuk berdiri. "Override!"

"Control Override: Granted!"

"Manual Boost: Speed!"

Namun walau ia sudah memakai peningkatan kemampuan fisik yang seluruhnya difokuskan pada kecepatan itu, Issei tahu bahwa dia takkan sempat menjauhkan Koneko dari lingkup serangan Yubelluna. Karena itulah, dia mendorong sang Benteng ke tanah, lalu melingkupi tubuh kecil gadis itu dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

Issei telah mengerahkan [Yousai Kabe] sebisanya, namun bahkan dengan jurus defensif itupun, dunianya tetap dipenuhi derita ketika ledakan yang memekakkan telinga tersebut menghantam punggungnya, sangat dan sangat sakit sampai pandangan sang Pion sempat memburam dan dia hampir saja hilang kesadaran.

"…Senpai…!" Koneko terisak ketika tubuh Issei terguling ke samping, napasnya yang sudah putus-putus tiba-tiba tercekat dan mulutnya menyemburkan darah segar ke tanah. "Issei-senpai!"

"…K-Koneko…chan…" Issei terengah, bibir dan dagunya kini telah basah dengan cairan merah lengket. "K-kau—kau baik-baik saja kan…?"

Koneko yang merasa tenggorokannya sedang tersumbat hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Syukurlah…" sambil terhuyung-huyung, remaja berambut cokelat itu mulai bangkit. Dan ketika dia berhasil berdiri lagi setelah mencoba beberapa kali, mata Koneko melebar dan mulai mengalirkan air mata saat melihat luka bakar yang memenuhi hampir seluruh bagian punggung Issei, luka yang masih mengalirkan darah.

Kedua Iblis itu mendongak, hanya untuk melihat bahwa Yubelluna telah didampingi Ravel yang terbang dengan sayap apinya.

"Kuakui, aku cukup kaget melihat kekuatanmu tadi," Ravel mengangkat tangannya, dan menciptakan sebuah bola api dengan jari-jari yang bahkan melebihi tinggi tubuhnya sendiri. "Tapi cukup sampai di sini!"

Ketika Ravel melancarkan serangannya, Koneko membuat keputusan.

"…Senpai," dia berbisik sunyi. "…Berjanjilah kau akan memenangi pertarungan ini."

Perhatian Issei yang tadi masih terfokus pada bola api yang mendekat dengan kecepatan tinggi teralihkan saat Koneko mengangkat tubuh Pion tersebut dengan kedua tangan dan melemparnya sekuat tenaga ke arah atap sekolah Akademi Kuoh.

Issei yang masih ada di udara hanya sempat melihat senyum tipis di wajah Koneko sebelum tubuh sang Benteng ditelan seluruhnya oleh bola api Ravel.

"…Koneko-chan…"

Mata Issei berputar ke belakang sebagai pertanda bahwa dia telah hilang kesadaran.

"Issei/Issei-san!"

Asia menangkap Issei yang sudah pingsan, dan hampir saja terjungkal hingga jatuh dari atap kalau saja Rias tidak menopangnya dari belakang. Tanpa buang waktu, Rias dengan segera membaringkan tubuh sang Pion itu dalam posisi telungkup, membuatnya harus menahan rasa mual ketika melihat luka bakar teramat parah yang menghiasi sebagian besar punggung Pionnya tersebut, sementara Asia langsung mengerahkan Twilight Healing dengan wajah yang sudah dibasahi oleh air mata.

"Maafkan aku, Onii-sama," Rias yang mendengar suara Ravel mendongak, dan melihat kalau adik Riser itu telah terbang di samping kiri Rajanya. "Aku gagal mengurus Pion itu."

"Tidak masalah," Riser menepis permintaan maaf adik yang juga memegang peranan Menteri dalam Peerage-nya itu dengan santai. "Toh dia sekarang sudah tidak berguna lagi."

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang, Riser-sama?" Yubelluna, yang terbang di samping kanan Riser, bertanya. "Kalau anda mau, saya bisa membereskan Pion dan Menteri itu."

"Tunggu sebentar, aku mau mengatakan sesuatu pada Rias dulu," Riser melangkah maju. "Bagaimana, Rias?! Kau sudah siap untuk menyerah?!"

"Jangan bercanda!" Rias berdiri dan turut melangkah maju. "Jangan kira kau sudah menang, Riser! Selama aku masih berdiri, aku takkan sudi menyerah padamu!"

"Rupanya kau masih keras kepala." Riser menghembuskan napas dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, mau bagaimana lagi. Yubelluna, lakukan."

"Baik, Riser-sama."

Yubelluna terbang dan berhenti beberapa meter di depan Rias sebelum mengacungkan tongkatnya ke depan. Rias yang sudah bersiap menahan serangan tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh suara pekik tertahan yang datang dari belakang.

Ketika menoleh dan melihat bahwa di bawah tubuh Issei dan Asia telah terdapat sebuah lingkaran sihir bercahaya ungu, Rias tersadar bahwa yang diincar Yubelluna bukanlah dirinya.

Dia berbalik dan langsung mencoba berlari. Akan tetapi, Rias tahu bahwa dia telah terlambat ketika tubuh kedua pelayannya itu lenyap ditelan ledakan sihir yang menjadi ciri khas Yubelluna.

Tapi dia tidak tahu, bahwa pada saat itu mata Issei telah menjeblak terbuka.

"Issei! Asia!"

Rias jatuh berlutut karena mengira bahwa satu detik kelengahan telah membuatnya kehilangan dua anggota Peerage-nya yang terakhir. Seiring debu yang berjatuhan ke permukaan atap, air mata mulai mengalir di pipi Rias dan suara isakan tertahan terdengar dari sela kedua bibirnya.

"Dragon Shot."

Namun ketika rasa pilu dan putus asa baru merundung hatinya selama beberapa detik, Rias mendengar sebuah suara dari balik kepulan asap.

Cahaya sihir menyerupai laser merah menembus permukaan asap, jauh lebih kecil daripada apa yang sudah pernah Rias lihat. Namun ketika dia menoleh, sang ahli waris Klan Gremory mendapati bahwa sekecil apapun ukurannya, jurus itu tetap tak kehilangan daya penghancurnya saat dia melihat dada Yubelluna telah dihiasi sebuah lubang sebesar kepalan tangan yang menembus tubuhnya.

Tanpa menggubris tubuh sang Ratu yang sudah mulai dibungkus cahaya putih kebiruan, Rias kembali memandang ke depan dengan sebuah senyuman, dan ketika asap itu pupus seluruhnya, dia mendapati bahwa Pionnya telah berdiri lagi walau tubuhnya sedikit terbungkuk, dengan tangan berlapis Boosted Gear terentang ke depan.

"Issei!" Rias berlari dengan niat menghampiri sang Pion, namun dia membatalkan niat untuk menyentuh remaja berambut cokelat itu ketika ia melihat Issei menoleh ke belakang, dan saat pemuda itu mendapati bahwa di bahu Asia telah terdapat sebuah luka bakar, wajahnya langsung menjadi keras, kosong tanpa ekspresi.

Dan Rias mengenalinya karena ekspresi tersebut sangat mirip dengan apa yang dulu terpasang di wajah Naruto sepuluh hari yang lalu.

Issei kembali menatap ke depan dan berjalan melewati Rias tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, namun dia berhenti setelah beberapa langkah seakan ragu.

Bahu Issei nampak berguncang. "Asia… aku—"

"Aku mengerti, Issei-san." Asia menyela sebelum Issei selesai bicara.

"Kau boleh [Marah]."

Bahasa tubuh Issei mengeras sesaat, dan walaupun pemuda itu berdiri membelakangi mereka, Rias dan Asia sangat yakin bahwa sebuah ekspresi lega telah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Terima kasih, Asia…" Issei mendesah. "Tutup mata dan telingamu rapat-rapat, oke…?"

**(Play Black Lagoon OST – Red Fraction)**

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Riser bertanya dengan nada meremehkan. "Dengan tubuh yang sudah hancur seperti itu, apa kau masih punya cara untuk bisa menang?"

Issei menjawab pertanyaan Riser hanya dengan mengucapkan dua kata.

"Promotion: Queen."

Sebuah bidak pion Evil Pieces muncul di depan dada Issei seakan tercipta dari udara kosong dan bertransformasi menjadi bidak ratu, sebelum terbang ke belakang punggung remaja berambut cokelat tersebut dan mulai melayang dalam pola melingkar.

Ravel yang kini sudah mendarat di atap dan berdiri sedikit di belakang Riser tertawa. "Cuma itu?! Apa kaukira kau bisa menang melawan kami berdua hanya dengan kemampuan itu—"

"Promotion: Queen."

Jalur pikiran kedua Iblis yang berasal dari Klan Phenex itu mengalami macet total ketika mereka mendengar pengulangan kata Issei, rasa kaget berubah menjadi rasa tak percaya ketika garis penglihatan mereka menangkap biji bidak Pion kedua, dan seperti yang pertama, benda tersebut berubah bentuk menjadi bidak Ratu dan turut melayang dalam pola melingkar.

"Promotion: Queen…!"

Mata semua Iblis di tempat itu, dan bahkan semua kaum Iblis lain yang menonton pertandingan tersebut di dunia luar, melebar ketika bidak ketiga muncul.

"Promotion: Queen!"

Ketika bidak Pion keempat telah bertransformasi menjadi Ratu, Issei akhirnya mengangkat kepala dan meneriakkan nama kemampuan yang di kemudian hari akan mengguncang seluruh dunia Iblis.

"Quadruplet Promotion!"

Keempat bidak Evil Pieces itu yang sudah berubah bentuk itu kembali merasuki tubuh sang Pion.

"HAAA~!"

Issei mendongak dengan sebuah raungan membahana, memekakkan telinga dan menembus langit, sebelum tubuhnya mengeluarkan sebuah gelombang kejut teramat kuat yang memecahkan semua kaca jendela bangunan sekolah tiruan yang ia pijak dan membuat udara semilir di tempat itu berubah menjadi amukan angin topan yang mengibarkan baju dan rambut mereka semua.

…

Di dunia luar, Tsubaki yang membantu mengorganisir penayangan Rating Game antara Rias dan Riser menoleh ke arah Rajanya dengan wajah pucat dan mata membulat tak percaya. "K-Kaichou, i-itu?!"

"A-aku juga tidak tahu!" Sona balik berseru. "S-secara teknis, karena Hyoudou-kun adalah Iblis yang dibangkitkan dengan delapan biji bidak Pion Evil Pieces, hal itu memang mungkin dilakukan karena kemampuan [Promotion] hanya mempengaruhi _satu _bidak Pion yang tersimpan di dalam tubuhnya!" mata violetnya yang juga sudah melebar tak pernah meninggalkan layar yang melayang di depannya. "Tak hanya itu, dia juga sama sekali tidak melanggar peraturan Rating Game karena memang tak ada peraturan yang menyatakan bahwa [Promotion] hanya boleh dipakai sekali dalam satu pertandingan! Tapi, kalau ingatanku benar, hal seperti ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya dalam sejarah Rating Game yang sudah berlangsung selama ratusan tahun!"

Lalu Sona tersadar.

"T-tunggu dulu…" sang ahli waris Klan Sitri yang biasanya selalu kalem kembali terbata, sebuah bukti bahwa apa yang baru saja dia saksikan telah membuatnya sangat terguncang. "Kalau peraturan itu tak ada, maka itu berarti—"

Napas Sona tercekat.

"Peraturan itu tidak dibuat karena tubuh seorang Pion memang tidak dimaksudkan untuk menampung kekuatan [Promotion] lebih dari satu kali."

…

Di antara suara amukan angin yang mengelilinginya, Rias tiba-tiba dikagetkan oleh suara derak-derak nyaring yang berasal dari tubuh Issei. Wajah sang ahli waris Klan Gremory memucat saat menyadari bahwa suara itu adalah suara tulang Issei yang mulai retak dan patah, karena sebagai seorang Iblis berpangkat Pion, tubuh Issei tak bisa menampung semua energi yang ia dapatkan dari [Quadruplet Promotion] hingga kelebihan muatan dan mulai hancur perlahan-lahan.

"ISSEI!"

Akan tetapi, alih-alih menggubris kekhawatiran Rias, Issei malah hanya menggertakkan giginya sekuat tenaga sebelum berteriak. "Ddraig!"

"Dragon Booster Second Liberation!"

Tepat setelah deklarasi tersebut, Issei langsung mengangkat Boosted Gear-nya yang sudah berubah bentuk tinggi-tinggi ke udara.

"Boosted Gear's Forbidden Technique!" dia meraung nyaring. "Rapid Boost: Activate!"

"Boost! Boost! Boost!"

Riser dan Ravel yang masih terlalu dilanda shock sampai tak bisa bergerak hanya bisa menyaksikan sementara kekuatan Issei terus berlipat ganda sampai level yang tak bisa dipercaya.

"Boost! Boost! Boost!"

Pada saat ini, Issei sudah diserang rasa sakit yang begitu hebat sampai membuat penderitaan yang dulu ia rasakan saat memakai Sanshoku no Gan'yaku pemberian Naruto seakan-akan hanya berasal dari luka goresan kecil. Raungan yang lepas dari mulutnya tak hanya mengungkapkan amarah dan murka, namun juga penuh berisi derita, sesuatu yang jelas terlihat alasannya ketika hidung, telinga, bahkan mata Issei mulai mengalirkan cairan merah kental pertanda pembuluh-pembuluh darah di dalam tubuhnya mulai meledak satu demi satu dengan kecepatan pesat.

"Kalian…!" dia menggeram sambil mengarahkan matanya pada Riser dan Ravel, menunjukkan retina yang menjadi merah karena pembuluh-pembuluh darah di dalamnya telah pecah. "Kalian tak hanya sudah berani membunuh Kiba, Akeno-san, dan Koneko-chan!"

"Boost! Boost! Boost!"

"Kalian tak hanya sudah berani menyakiti Buchou!"

"Boost!"

Pada saat ini, suara geraman Issei yang sudah terdengar sangat garang mengirim teror ke hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. "Partial Transformation! Equip: Right Hand!"

"Explosion!" Bahkan suara Ddraig yang terdengar melalui deklarasi Boosted Gear juga terdengar jauh lebih buas, seakan-akan Naga Surgawi itu bisa merasakan dan turut mengekspresikan amarah sang partner.

Issei melipat kedua tangannya ke dada, dan tak sampai lima detik kemudian, di tengah-tengah kedua telapak tangan yang ada dalam posisi setengah cengkeraman tersebut telah tercipta sebuah energi merah hasil kondensasi Youki yang dari awal sudah berukuran berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya.

Ravel hanya bisa membuka mulutnya dalam sebuah jeritan ngeri tanpa suara, menyadari bahwa kemampuan regenerasi yang membuat anggota Klan Phenex dijuluki Iblis Abadi takkan bisa berbuat apa-apa di hadapan Youki super padat yang masih terus bertambah besar itu.

"H-hentikan…!" Riser berteriak sambil mengambil beberapa langkah mundur. "Hentikan!"

"Tapi lebih dari itu…!" Namun Issei tak menggubris permohonan Riser, tak hanya karena gendang telinganya telah lama pecah, tapi juga karena dia memang terlalu marah untuk peduli. "Kalian juga sudah berani menyakiti Asia!"

"**DAN SIAPAPUN YANG BERANI MENYAKITI ASIA—!" **

Ketika jurus yang dia siapkan mencapai kekuatan penuh, Issei menarik kedua tangannya ke belakang, membuat suara derak dan keretak nyaring terdengar dari tulang lengannya yang telah retak total.

"—**HARUS SIAP MERASAKAN AKIBATNYA!" **

Issei memukulkan kedua tangannya yang sudah terkepal ke depan.

"**DRAGON BLASTER!" **

Ketika matanya melihat sinar merah yang memenuhi seluruh pandangannya itu, Rias hanya bisa terpana, dan hanya samar-samar menyadari bahwa jurus pamungkas sang Pion tak hanya mengguncang seluruh alam di sekelilingnya, tapi juga meretakkan dan hampir saja menghancurkan dinding pembatas dimensi artifisial tempat Rating Game itu berlangsung.

Saat itu, tak ada keraguan lagi dalam hati Rias bahwa Pionnya benar-benar pantas mendapat julukan sebagai [Red Dragon Emperor].

~•~

Ketika mata Issei terbuka untuk kali berikutnya, sang Sekiryuutei mendapati bahwa dia telah kembali ada di ruang klub Occult Kenkyubu yang berpenerangan remang-remang seperti biasa.

"Issei-san?"

Issei menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri, dan saat melihat posisi Asia, dia mulai tersadar perlahan-lahan apa yang sedang terjadi padanya.

"Bisa berbaring di pangkuan Asia…." Dengan lemah, Issei mengangkat tangan kanan dan mengepalkannya. "Aku bisa mati hari ini tanpa penyesalan—Auw…!"

"Dasar murid mesum," suara itu membuat Issei menyadari siapa yang baru saja menjentik dahinya. "Tapi kurasa kalau kau sudah bisa mengatakan itu, artinya kau memang baik-baik saja, Issei."

"Naruto-san…" Issei mendongak sedikit dan melihat kalau shinobi berambut pirang itu ada di samping Asia, dan kini sedang duduk di lengan sofa dengan tangan bersidekap dan mata biru langit yang memandang ke arahnya.

"Kau menang." Naruto mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Kerja bagus."

Entah kenapa, ucapan selamat itu malah membuat Issei buang muka, wajahnya berkeriut dengan sebuah ekspresi getir. Namun Naruto yang selalu jeli kalau sudah dihadapkan pada seseorang yang sedang sedih langsung tahu apa yang kini tengah membebani hati murid dadakannya itu.

"Kau tahu nggak, Issei? Kematian yang terjadi dalam Rating Game itu nggak permanen."

Issei tertegun, dan langsung kembali menatap Naruto dengan mata melebar. "…Eh?"

"Himejima-san, Kiba-san, dan Toujou-san baik-baik saja kok," Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Jadi jangan pasang muka seperti itu, oke?"

Rasa lega yang teramat sangat membuat kendali diri Issei lenyap tak bersisa dan membuat matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"…Syukurlah…" Tak lama kemudian, kelopak mata Issei telah tertutup dan dia mulai terisak perlahan. "Syukurlah…"

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau bisa jadi sangat marah sampai nekat memakai jurus terlarang itu," Naruto meraih kepala Issei dan mulai mengacak-acak rambut cokelatnya. "Tapi lain kali, cari tahu kebenarannya dulu dan jangan langsung bikin kesimpulan sendiri, oke?"

Issei tak menjawab, dia hanya mengangguk sambil terus menyeka air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya. Sementara Asia hanya diam saja, tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus kepala Issei dengan sayang.

Perlu hampir lima menit, dan berpuluh-puluh elusan tangan Asia, sampai akhirnya Issei berhenti menangis.

"N-Ngomong-ngomong…" suara Issei sedikit tercekat karena sisa isakan. "Kenapa kita cuma bertiga? Yang lain ada di mana?"

"Ah, soal itu…" Naruto melirik ke arah lain sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya. "Issei… em, kau ingat nggak soal kemampuan [Quadruplet Promotion] yang kau pakai di Rating Game tadi?"

Dahi Issei berkerut untuk beberapa saat, sebelum matanya mulai melebar dan wajahnya sedikit memucat. "…Tolong jangan katakan—"

"Yep," Naruto menyela dengan suara pasrah. "Selamat, Issei. Dalam waktu kurang dari satu bulan, kau sudah dua kali membuat seluruh penghuni Meikai gempar." Naruto bersidekap lagi. "Itulah alasannya kenapa mereka nggak ada di sini, karena walaupun kemenangan kalian tidak dibatalkan, mereka masih harus meredam situasi."

Issei menepuk dahinya keras-keras. "…Oh, sial."

Pion itu tiba-tiba berdiri seperti mendapat nyawa baru dan menunjuk hidung Naruto dengan penuh emosi. "Semua ini salahmu, Naruto-san!"

"Oi," Naruto turut berdiri sembari mengerutkan dahinya karena merasa sedikit tersinggung. "Aku cuma bikin ide. Pelakunya kan tetap kau."

"Persetan!" Issei berteriak balik dengan panas. "Kalau saja kau nggak ngasih ide, aku juga nggak bakal melakukan hal itu, kampret!" dia mulai menarik-narik rambutnya penuh frustrasi. "Aaagh~, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?!"

"Yah…" Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Kita bisa pasrah… mungkin?"

"Naruto-san~!" Issei merengek, tangannya mencekal kerah Naruto dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh guru dadakannya itu sambil mewek-mewek lucu. "Jangan langsung menyerah begitu dong! Kau masih sayang nyawa kan?! Paling nggak bikin rencana apa kek gitu!"

Asia hanya bisa sweatdrop berat sembari tertawa kecil melihat tingkah konyol kedua cowok yang saat ini sudah menduduki dua peringkat paling atas dalam hatinya itu.

Naruto mencubit dagunya. "Hm, kurasa kita bisa—" perkataan Naruto tak sempat selesai karena sebuah lingkaran sihir besar telah muncul di lantai di tengah-tengah ruang klub Occult Kenkyu-bu. "Yah telat."

Wajah Issei menjadi benar-benar pasi ketika sosok Rias, Sona, dan semua anggota Peerage mereka muncul di ruangan tersebut. Bahkan yang lebih buruk lagi, di sana juga ada Sirzechs dan Grayfia.

"Issei," Rias memanggil namanya dengan nada menyenangkan, walau entah kenapa, mata sang ahli waris Klan Gremory yang menyipit itu mengatakan hal lain. "Kenapa aku baru tahu malam ini kalau kau punya kemampuan untuk memakai [Promotion] lebih dari satu kali?"

"Aha, aha, ahahahaha." Issei hanya bisa salah tingkah dan tertawa kikuk.

"Naruto-kun," tubuh Naruto yang berdiri di sebelah Issei langsung mengeras. "Salahkah kalau aku berasumsi bahwa kau sudah mengetahui soal hal ini, dan memilih untuk tidak memberitahu kami?"

"E-ehem, anu, O-Ojou-sama—" shinobi berambut pirang yang entah kenapa kehidupannya selalu dirundung apes itu berhenti bicara dan menelan ludah saat melihat kilatan tajam di mata 'Ojou-sama'nya. "…Cetar membahana."

Naruto dan Issei saling tatap, lalu sama-sama menganggukkan kepala. Kedua cowok itu melesat ke samping, sebelum masing-masing menjebol jendela ruang klub dengan sebuah teriakan membahana.

"Lari Terbirit-birit no Jutsu!"

Mereka berdua mendarat di halaman depan bangunan sekolah lama Akademi Kuoh itu dan langsung berlari sekuat tenaga tanpa lirik kanan-kiri-depan-belakang-atas-bawah lagi.

Suara teriakan Rias dan Sona terdengar dari arah belakang mereka. "Kembali ke sini, dasar cowok-cowok [Bego]!"

Issei memejamkan mata karena tak berani melihat apa yang mengejar mereka tanpa sedikitpun memperlambat laju larinya. "Aku masih sayang nyawa~!"

Naruto mendongakkan kepala dan menyampaikan protesnya senyaring yang ia bisa. "Dosa apa aku kemarin, Kami-sama~?!"

_Arc II – Final Chapter_

_The End_

A/N: Satu hal sebelum kita tutup Arc II ini. Bagi readers yang merasa bingung dengan sifat Issei yang berubah sedikit, maka ingatlah lagi bahwa sifat seorang remaja biasanya tergantung seperti apa pergaulannya. Dan di fic ini ada Naruto, orang yang tak hanya merupakan sahabat Issei, tapi juga orang yang Issei hormati dan kagumi. Jadi silakan tanya diri anda sendiri, apakah aneh kalau Iblis mesum itu mulai mencontoh beberapa sifat Naruto?

And that is all. I will see you again in Arc III. Do remember to leave me reviews.

Cheers, brothers and sisters.

Praise me, shun me, applause me, make fun of me. Whatever you want to do, it's your call. Whatever it shall be, I will accept all.

Thanks a zillion for reading!

**Galerians, out.**


	15. Arc III - Chapter 1

**Galerians, in.**

A/N: Hamba mau minta maaf dulu pada readers sekalian. Jujur saja, chapter ini sebenarnya sudah selesai dari setengah bulan lalu, tapi hamba kurang puas dengan isinya. Setelah melalui proses koreksi dan tulis ulang berkali-kali yang membuat 20.000 kata lebih harus dihapus, inilah hasil akhir yang setidaknya sesuai dengan selera hamba. Hamba harap readers sekalian bersedia memaafkan penulis amatiran yang agak kurang waras dan rada kuper ini.

Here are BGM to keep you company for this chapter:

**1. Gintama OST ****–** Wonderful Days

**2. Guilty Crown OST – Euterpe**

**3. ****RWBY OST – I Burn Album Version**

**Warning:**

**Mungkin abal. Mungkin aneh. Mungkin jelek. Dan mungkin OOC.**

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of whatever I decided to write for those who read!

Selamat membaca!

**~••~**

**When The Sun ****Averts a War**

**Chapter 1**

**(****My Daily Life Can't be This Complicated!****)**

**(Play Gintama OST - Wonderful Days)**

Pagi, adalah waktu di mana manusia bangun dari tidur mereka, entah itu dilanjutkan dengan mandi, cuci muka dan sikat gigi, atau malah hanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum molor lagi. Pagi, adalah waktu di mana sebagian besar aktivitas manusia bermula, baik itu pergi sekolah, berangkat ke kantor, membuka toko, dan lain sebagainya, kecuali untuk para pengangguran dan hikikomori, tentu saja.

Singkat cerita, pagi adalah waktu di mana manusia memulai hari mereka.

Sayang, untuk pagi hari kali ini, norma tak tertulis itu tak berlaku untuk seorang shinobi remaja dengan nama lengkap Namikaze Naruto. Dia tak perlu jam tangan untuk mengetahui bahwa waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul jam delapan, waktu di mana bumi mulai diterangi oleh cahaya sebagai pertanda bahwa matahari telah kembali menduduki tahtanya di singgasana langit. Dan tidak seperti orang kebanyakan yang bersiap meninggalkan rumah mereka untuk pergi ke tujuan masing-masing, di pagi hari yang cerah ini Naruto justru terlihat melangkah gontai menuju pintu depan rumahnya, menandakan bahwa shinobi berambut pirang itu baru saja pulang setelah menyelesaikan dua misi beruntun yang membuatnya harus tidak masuk sekolah selama empat hari berturut-turut karena lokasi kerja yang ada di luar kota.

Naruto tahu bahwa aksi tak masuk sekolah seperti itu pasti akan membuatnya dapat masalah lagi, tapi apa mau dikata? Misi-misi itu harus ia ambil gara-gara uang yang telah Naruto kumpulkan selama hampir dua bulan telah habis untuk membeli ponsel baru, hingga dia harus mencari nafkah lagi untuk bisa membayar sewa rumah dan membeli kebutuhan rumah tangga lainnya untuk satu bulan ke depan.

Pembelian ponsel baru itu membawa keberuntungan dan kesialan sekaligus bagi Naruto. Beruntung, karena setelah memasang kartu SIM-nya yang lama, Naruto langsung mendapat dua tawaran misi secara sekaligus. Dan sial, karena Tuhan sepertinya benar-benar berniat untuk memberi ujian pada makhluk ciptaanNya yang satu ini, dalam bentuk misi-misi Naruto yang lagi-lagi berubah proporsi dengan sangat drastis. Hasilnya bisa diduga dengan mudah. Empat hari bekerja tanpa henti telah membuat tenaga Naruto benar-benar terkuras.

Saking sibuknya merutuki nasib apes yang entah kenapa sangat bernafsu memburunya ke manapun dia pergi, Naruto hampir tidak merasakan sensasi kait di belakang kulit perutnya. Remaja yang kelelahan itu baru menyadari bahwa Kurama telah membebaskan diri dari Shiki Fuujin ketika dia tiba di ruang tengah dan langsung menuju kulkas untuk mengambil air minum.

"Jadi…" Kurama buka suara sambil memperhatikan bagaimana Naruto menghabiskan sebotol air mineral sekali jalan. "Bagaimana pendapat Goshujin-sama tentang misi kali ini?"

Naruto membuang botol yang sudah kosong itu ke bak sampah, melangkah ke pintu kamar mandi untuk melempar jaketnya tepat ke dalam keranjang yang ada di samping mesin cuci hingga kini ia hanya tinggal mengenakan sebuah kaos biru gelap berlengan panjang dan celana jins, sebelum berbalik menghadap Kurama dengan muka yang total tanpa ekspresi. "Maksudmu kau masih belum bisa menduga-duga dari wajahku yang masih penuh keringat dingin ini?"

"Yah, Kurama kan khawatir." Kurama tersenyum simpul. "Mengingat di misi yang pertama—"

…

"_Permisi!" Naruto membuka pintu depan sebuah gudang terbengkalai sambil memberi salam. "Anu, apa di sini ada anak yang bernama—?!"_

_Naruto tak jadi menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika matanya menangkap pemandangan tumpukan bungkusan-bungkusan plastik bening berukuran kecil dan berisi serbuk putih yang langsung ia kenali sebagai substansi berbahaya dengan nama ilmiah diamorfin hidroklorida, atau dari pengalaman Naruto berurusan dengan dunia kriminal, lebih terkenal dengan nama heroin atau putaw. Di meja di sampingnya, ada satu jenis lagi yang nampak seperti tumbuhan dengan warna coklat kehijauan, atau yang lebih diketahui sebagai ganja bagi para pencandunya. _

_Naruto memindahkan tatapannya. Di bagian lain ruangan, penglihatan Naruto menangkap dua meja panjang di mana terdapat hampir dua puluh personil yang bekerja membungkus substansi yang dikenal luas bisa menyebabkan kecanduan itu ke dalam bungkusan-bungkusan kecil yang siap untuk diedarkan, personil-personil yang perhatiannya teralihkan dan kini tertuju pada pendatang baru berambut pirang yang masih terlongo-longo dongo di pintu. _

_Secara serentak dan perlahan-lahan, semua orang yang masih memakai saputangan sebagai penutup wajah itu menghentikan pekerjaan mereka dan meraih senjata mereka masing-masing. Mulai dari pemukul baseball, tongkat kayu yang penuh paku, pisau, parang, bahkan pedang. _

"_Em… a-anu…" Shinobi berambut pirang itu mengusap-usap tengkuknya sembari tersenyum kikuk. "Apa kita tidak bisa membicarakan ini dengan baik-baik?"_

_Ketika kedua puluh orang itu berlari menyerbu Naruto dengan teriakan lantang, Naruto hanya bisa menepuk dahinya dan menghela napas panjang. "…Sudah kuduga begitu."_

…

"—permintaan untuk mencari seorang anak remaja yang lari dari rumah malah membuat Goshujin-sama harus berurusan dengan dunia kriminal." Kurama menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Paling nggak aku berhasil membawa pulang anak tak tahu diuntung itu kembali ke orangtuanya." Naruto memijit-mijit pelipisnya karena teringat rasa sakit kepala yang ia derita kemarin. Bagaimana tidak pusing? Walau Naruto akhirnya berhasil menemukan anak remaja itu setelah sebuah operasi _recon _besar yang ia lakukan dengan bantuan tiga puluh Kagebunshin yang dilengkapi dengan Henge dan disebar di seisi kota, nasib Naruto yang apes membuat masalahnya belum selesai sampai di situ.

Selidik punya selidik, ternyata anak itu punya hutang besar pada bos bandar dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah karena tak mau melibatkan orangtuanya. Dan gara-gara itu, Naruto yang tidak tega menghadapi kliennya tanpa membawa pulang anak mereka, ujung-ujungnya harus membabat habis sebuah jaringan pengedar narkoba sampai ke akar-akarnya.

Mulai dari menginfiltrasi markas mereka dengan bantuan Fuuin: Meimei Mensou (Invisible Countenance), mengumpulkan bukti-bukti otentik dalam bentuk foto dan video yang kemudian ia kirim ke badan polisi, sebelum akhirnya diam-diam membantu operasi besar-besaran yang dilaksanakan oleh pihak berwenang dengan menghajar gembong-gembong organisasi kriminal itu sebelum mereka sempat melarikan diri, semua itu Naruto lakukan hanya untuk memastikan agar remaja yang usianya masih enam belas tahun itu bisa pulang ke orangtuanya tanpa perlu khawatir bahwa organisasi yang telah menjeratnya ke dunia narkoba akan mengejarnya lagi.

Sungguh, Naruto ingin tahu apakah ini memang benar-benar takdirnya, ataukah ada semacam dosa besar yang dia lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya sampai Tuhan membuat kehidupan Naruto sampai sesulit ini.

"Paling nggak aku dapat bonus setelah aku menjelaskan duduk permasalahannya pada mereka," Naruto mendesah. "Dan lagi, mengurus organisasi bandar narkoba yang nggak gede-gede amat seperti itu masih bisa dibilang mudah kalau dibandingkan dengan misi yang selanjutnya."

Naruto mengerang penuh derita saat mengingat seperti apa tepatnya misi kedua yang jauh lebih singkat, namun juga jauh lebih mengguncang jiwa bagi Naruto itu.

Misi kedua tersebut bermula dengan sebuah panggilan telepon ketika dia baru saja tiba di stasiun kereta api. Dia mendapat permintaan untuk memeriksa sebuah rumah kosong yang mau dijual, dan karena merasa bahwa misi itu cukup simpel, Naruto membatalkan niatnya untuk pulang dan membeli tiket yang membawanya ke kota lain.

Akan tetapi, melihat gerak-gerik sang agen yang gugup dan kurang normal saat Naruto menemuinya membuat sang pemuda menjadi curiga. Karena tak ingin dikejutkan lagi seperti misinya yang sebelumnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengumpulkan informasi terlebih dahulu sebelum melaksanakan misinya yang dia lakukan dengan membaca koran-koran lama di perpustakaan lokal, bertanya-tanya pada para penduduk yang tinggal di sekeliling rumah tersebut, bahkan sampai menyelinap ke ruang arsip kepolisian setempat.

Apa yang dia temukan membuat Naruto sangat beryukur karena telah memutuskan untuk mencari informasi terlebih dahulu. Usut punya usut, rumah tersebut telah berkali-kali menjadi pusat perhatian karena orang-orang yang mendiaminya selalu saja meninggal dengan cara yang mengerikan. Dan puncaknya terjadi kurang lebih satu bulan yang lalu, saat rumah tersebut menjadi pusat perhatian lagi setelah semua penghuninya dibunuh dengan sadis oleh sang kepala keluarga yang kemudian bunuh diri.

Sebagai konsekuensinya, Naruto harus berurusan dengan penampakan supranatural yang benar-benar mengguncang jiwa. Dia sangat benci hal seperti itu. Jujur, Naruto lebih memilih melawan Mouryou atau Satori lagi, atau bahkan dua-duanya secara sekaligus kalau perlu, daripada urusan-urusan arwah gentayangan yang selalu saja membuat Naruto hampir kencing di celana. Bahkan, kalau saja dia tidak ditemani oleh Kurama, Naruto sangat yakin kalau dia sudah pasti akan jadi korban kasus kerasukan!

Renungan Naruto buyar ketika ia mendengar Kurama tertawa kecil. "Oh iya, Goshujin-sama ingat tidak bagaimana tengah-tengah misi tadi Goshujin-sama sempat pingsan berdiri?"

Naruto merengut. "Itu gara-gara makhluk itu tiba-tiba muncul tepat di depan wajahku!"

…

"_Goshujin-sama," Kurama menghela napas, membatalkan niat untuk memutar kenop pintu yang akan membuka kamar di depannya. "Kalau Goshujin-sama memang takut, lebih baik Goshujin-sama tunggu di luar saja. Kurama bisa mengurus ini sendirian."_

"_A-apa maksudmu? S-siapa yang takut…?! A-aku cuma siap-siap kok…!" Orang yang hanya mengekor di belakang Kurama sejak mereka pertama kali memasuki rumah kosong itu menyahut dengan suara yang tercekat dan lebih tinggi dari biasanya. "A-aku harus menyiapkan diri untuk segala macam situasi…! Kita sedang berurusan dengan hantu, dan walau luas rumah ini memang tidak seberapa, ada terlalu banyak blind spot di tempat ini…! Dia bisa muncul dari mana saja…!" _

"_Kurama sudah tahu itu, Goshujin-sama," Kurama menoleh. "Yang ingin Kurama tanyakan, 'siap-siap' seperti apa yang sedang Goshujin-sama bicarakan kalau dari tadi Goshujin-sama bergelantungan di tangan Kurama begitu?"_

_Naruto membalas tatapan Kurama untuk sesaat sebelum mata mereka berdua mengarah ke bawah, hanya untuk menemukan kalau Naruto memang telah memeluk lengan kanan Kurama seerat yang ia bisa. Dengan sangat perlahan, Naruto melepaskan pegangannya dan menoleh ke samping dengan rona merah di wajahnya. "…Aku nggak tahu kau sedang ngomong apa, Kurama. Aku yakin itu cuma imajinasimu saj—"_

_Belum selesai Naruto bicara, pintu yang ada di ujung lorong rumah tersebut mengeluarkan suara seperti sedang ada orang yang menggedornya. Kurama mengerjap, dan detik berikutnya, dia tersadar bahwa Naruto sudah berlutut di belakangnya sambil memeluk pinggang Kurama sekuat tenaga dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung gadis personifikasi makhluk mistis itu. _

_Dengan sebuah senyum pasrah, Kurama memutar tubuhnya agar dia bisa menghadap Naruto. "Sudah, sudah." Kurama memeluk dan mulai menepuk-nepuk kepala majikannya yang sedang menderita guncangan jiwa. "Hantunya belum keluar kok."_

"…_Aku benci misi ini." Suara Naruto yang agak teredam terdengar dari arah perut Kurama. "Demi Tuhan, Langit, Bumi, dan seluruh alam, aku benar-benar benci misi ini."_

"_Kurama tahu, Goshujin-sama." Kurama mengelus rambut Naruto dengan sayang. "Tapi kalau begini terus, misi ini tidak akan selesai-selesai."_

_Merasa bahwa kebenaran perkataan Kurama tak terbantahkan, Naruto menghirup aroma harum tubuh Kurama yang sejak dulu sudah menjadi obat terapi tersendiri baginya sekali lagi sebelum berdiri. "…Kau benar, Kurama." Naruto berdiri dan menepuk pipinya keras-keras. "Aku adalah Namikaze Naruto, Konoha no Koganei Senkou! Dan aku tak rela kalau sampai misiku gagal hanya karena aku tak bisa mengendalikan rasa takutku!"_

"_Ehehe, begitu dong." Kurama berjinjit dan menepuk puncak kepala Naruto. "Itu baru majikan Kuram—"_

_Alis Naruto bertaut karena mendengar Kurama yang tak jadi menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Apa? Ada apa?" menyadari bahwa tatapan Kurama kini tak tertuju padanya, Naruto mengikuti garis penglihatan Kurama dan berbalik ke belakang. "Kenapa kau melihat ke belakang…ku…"_

_Tepat di depan Naruto, telah berdiri seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam yang kusut dan berantakan. Terpisah kurang dari setengah meter di depan wajah Naruto, adalah wajah sepucat kapur dengan satu mata yang sudah hanya terlihat bagian putihnya, sedangkan satunya lagi hanya tinggal rongga kosong yang mengalirkan darah dan nanah. Mulutnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman lebar hingga gigi-giginya terpampang, disertai darah yang mengotori bibir dan menetes dari ujung dagunya. _

"_Aaa'…aa'…aa'…" Naruto membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar secara reflek, namun alih-alih jeritan, entah mengapa yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah suara tertahan seperti orang yang sedang tercekik. "Ahh…" ketika otak Naruto memutuskan bahwa dia telah menderita cukup trauma untuk satu hari, seluruh tubuh remaja berambut pirang itu mengeras total sebelum bola matanya berputar ke belakang. _

_Kurama melangkah ke samping Naruto dan melirik wajah majikannya yang hilang kesadaran dengan mulut berbusa dalam keadaan berdiri itu untuk beberapa detik sebelum menepuk dahinya. "…Dasar Goshujin-sama payah."_

_Mata merah Kurama menyala ketika ia tiba-tiba mengarahkan tatapan kepada hantu perempuan yang masih ada di depannya. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, Kurama dengan cepat menjulurkan tangan ke depan dan menyentuh dada arwah gentayangan itu. Mata sang wanita yang masih utuh melebar ketika dia melihat aura hitam, pekat dan kotor dan terasa sangat tak menyenangkan. Baik itu kesedihan, penyesalan, amarah, dan bahkan dendam, semuanya berubah menjadi semacam cairan hitam yang mengalir dan menjalar seperti ular di sepanjang tangan Kurama. Perlahan-lahan, wujudnya yang mengerikan, berlumuran darah dan nanah, kembali menjadi hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga sebagaimana asalnya._

_Kurama menurunkan tangan pelan-pelan. "Sekarang, kau bisa istirahat dengan damai."_

_Arwah itu nampak bingung sesaat, sebelum menyadari bahwa Kurama telah membersihkan dan menyerap habis semua emosi negatif yang menjangkarnya ke dunia, emosi-emosi negatif yang membuatnya terpaksa terus berkeliaran tanpa bisa pergi ke alam barzah. Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, wanita berambut hitam itu memberikan sebuah senyuman terharu dan penuh terima kasih pada personifikasi makhluk mistis di depannya. '…terima kasih…'_

_Kurama membalas ungkapan terima kasih yang dia dapatkan hanya dengan sebuah anggukan singkat sambil mengamati bagaimana sosok arwah yang telah terbebas dari kekangnya itu pudar perlahan-lahan, sampai akhirnya lenyap tak bersisa. _

"…_Nah," Kurama berbalik dan menghadap Naruto. "Sekarang Kurama cuma perlu membangunkan Goshujin-sama."_

…

"Di! Depan! Wajahku!" Naruto berargumen sambil menggunakan empasis yang dibarengi dengan mengentakkan kakinya ke lantai berkali-kali. "Mana ada orang yang nggak keder kalau dikejutkan seperti itu?!"

"Eh? Cuma itu? Apa Goshujin-sama nggak melihat kalau usus hantu itu bergantungan dari perutnya yang berlubang? Dan kalau tidak salah, seingat Kurama dia juga membawa janin berlumuran darah dalam gendongannya—" Kurama berhenti bicara ketika kilat menyambar, suara gunturnya begitu nyaring sampai kaca pintu teras berguncang dan cahaya kilatnya menembus jendela hingga menerangi ruang tengah untuk sesaat.

Kurama mengamati bulir-bulir air yang mulai jatuh menghujani bumi sebelum kembali memandang ke depan, hanya untuk mengerutkan dahinya ketika dia mendapati bahwa Naruto telah terduduk dengan punggung merapat ke dinding, serta mata yang melebar dan napas yang cepat.

Kurama menghela napas sebelum melangkah menghampiri majikannya. "Goshujin-sama?" tak ada jawaban. "Goshujin-sama!"

Ketika Naruto masih terus saja bungkam, Kurama menghela napas sekali lagi sebelum tangannya melayang untuk menampar pipi sang majikan.

Efeknya langsung bisa terlihat. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, dan ketika pandangannya kembali fokus, ia dihadapkan dengan pemandangan wajah Kurama yang terlihat cemberut. "Kurama?"

Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, Kurama duduk di pangkuan Naruto dan menghempaskan punggungnya ke tubuh sang remaja. Kedua tangan Naruto secara otomatis melingkari tubuh sang gadis personifikasi makhluk mistis, memeluknya erat-erat seakan-akan mencari kekuatan untuk menenangkan diri. Cemberut di wajah gadis dengan telinga berujung lancip yang dipenuhi bulu merah itu mulai berkurang ketika dia menggosok-gosokkan pipinya ke pipi sang majikan, sampai akhirnya sebuah dengkuran halus mulai terdengar dari tenggorokannya.

"…Aku pasti benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan sekarang, ya kan Kurama?" Naruto bertanya dengan suara sedikit teredam karena seluruh wajahnya terbenam di pundak sang gadis siluman. "Jadi setakut ini hanya karena mengurus arwah pendendam…"

"Yah, itu kan karena Goshujin-sama mengidap phasmophobia." dengan sentuhan lembut, tangan Kurama bergerak untuk mengusap kepala Naruto, terus dan terus begitu sampai getaran di bahu sang majikan mulai berkurang. "Jadi nggak aneh kalau Goshujin-sama ciut nyali kalau sudah berhadapan dengan hantu."

"Sumpah, padahal tiga tahun terakhir ini aku sudah pernah menghadapi segala macam hal mulai dari menangkap penjahat, memburu kriminal, menghentikan aksi teroris, bahkan sampai melawan Youkai dan Iblis tanpa gentar sedikitpun. Aku bahkan sudah pernah melawan naga. Naga!" Naruto mengerang miris. "Shinobi macam apa aku ini kalau menghadapi hantu saja sudah membuatku pingsan berdiri?"

"Shinobi juga manusia, Goshujin-sama. Dan di dunia ini, tidak ada manusia yang sempurna." Kurama menyahut, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum tipis sementara tangannya menepuk-nepuk ubun-ubun Naruto. "Lagipula, setiap kali Goshujin-sama menemui masalah yang tak bisa Goshujin-sama atasi sendirian, ingatlah kalau Goshujin-sama selalu bisa minta bantuan pada Kurama."

"…Ngomong-ngomong soal itu," Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. "Kau juga mendapatkan kilasan memori saat kau menyerap emosi negatifnya kan? Boleh aku tahu apa yang membuat wanita itu jadi hantu gentayangan?"

"…Goshujin-sama yakin?" Kurama terlihat ragu.

Naruto mengangguk pasti, membuat Kurama menghela napas.

Usut punya usut, kurang lebih satu tahun lalu kepala keluarga yang awalnya menghuni rumah itu telah dipecat dari pekerjaannya, dan ketidakmampuan sang ayah untuk mendapat pekerjaan baru memaksa istrinya untuk bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah restoran.

Untuk beberapa bulan, pekerjaan sang istri terbukti cukup untuk menafkahi keluarga mereka yang saat itu sudah diberkahi dua anak. Namun semuanya berubah ketika perut sang istri mulai membesar, ketika pada kenyataannya dia dan suaminya sudah tak pernah lagi berhubungan badan semenjak pria itu di-PHK, dan kalau itu belum cukup buruk, sang suami kemudian mendapat kabar bahwa istrinya mendapat pekerjaan sebagai pelayan hanya karena pemilik restoran itu tergugah oleh kecantikan dan kemolekan istrinya. Menyadari bahwa janin yang kini dikandung oleh istrinya kemungkinan besar bukanlah anaknya membuat pria itu menghabiskan satu tahun terakhir sebagai pengangguran stres yang suka mabuk-mabukan dengan ketergantungan pada obat-obatan.

Semua masalah itu mencapai puncaknya sekitar setengah tahun lalu. Setelah sebuah pertengkaran hebat, kesehatan mental sang ayah yang patut dipertanyakan membuatnya kalap, hingga dia membunuh keluarganya sendiri dengan cara yang sangat sadis dan mengakhirinya dengan gantung diri. Sang ibu yang dipenuhi oleh amarah dan dendam pada saat kematiannya berubah menjadi hantu yang menggentayangi rumah itu, membuat siapapun yang mendiaminya selalu mati dengan cara mengenaskan.

**(Play Guilty Crown OST – Euterpe)**

Setelah Kurama menyelesaikan penjelasannya, untuk sejenak tak ada kata-kata yang terlontar antara mereka berdua.

"Goshujin-sama?"

"…Kau tahu, Kurama, hal seperti inilah yang mengingatkanku bahwa sejahat apapun Iblis dan makhluk halus yang pernah kita hadapi selama ini, manusia juga punya potensi untuk menjadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk lagi." Naruto meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Kurama sambil menghembuskan napas panjang. "Maksudku, aku sudah pernah bertemu dengan Youkai yang gemar memakan manusia, terutama anak-anak kecil dan bayi. Bahkan aku juga sudah menghadapi Iblis yang bisa dengan mudahnya membunuh penduduk seisi desa dan menggunakan mayat mereka seperti boneka. Tapi manusia yang tega membantai keluarganya? Tak hanya istrinya yang sedang hamil, tapi bahkan anak-anaknya sendiri?" Naruto memejamkan mata dan mendesah getir. "Sebagai seorang manusia, kadang aku khawatir—"

"Khawatir bahwa dalam diri Goshujin-sama juga tersimpan potensi untuk kejahatan seperti itu?" Kurama memutar tubuhnya agar dia bisa menatap sang majikan. "Karena kalau itu pertanyaan Goshujin-sama, Kurama bisa dengan pasti mengatakan bahwa jawabannya adalah tidak."

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu, Kurama?" Naruto bertanya dengan suara yang penuh rasa gundah. "Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku—"

"Tidak sepenuhnya waras?" Kurama kembali menyela. Ketika Naruto mengangguk, dia segera melanjutkan. "Tentu saja Kurama tahu. Kurama _selalu _tahu." Kurama menangkupkan telapak tangannya di pipi Naruto. "Tapi ada satu hal yang harus Goshujin-sama sadari. Fakta bahwa Goshujin-sama belum menjadi psikopat sampai saat ini merupakan bukti bahwa Goshujin-sama adalah orang yang kuat. Tak banyak orang di dunia ini yang bisa melalui penderitaan-penderitaan seperti yang telah Goshujin-sama alami dengan mental yang masih utuh."

Naruto membalas tatapan Kurama untuk beberapa saat sebelum memejamkan mata dan mempertemukan dahi mereka. "…Kenapa kau selalu saja bisa mengatakan hal-hal yang tepat untuk membuat perasaanku lebih baik, Kurama?"

"Hmph," Kurama mendengus dengan sebuah senyuman bangga sambil turut memejamkan mata dan mengelus pipi Naruto. "Sebagai Bijuu terkuat yang dijuluki Kyuubi no Youko, serta sebagai orang yang telah berjanji untuk menjaga dan mengurus Goshujin-sama selamanya, apa kata dunia kalau Kurama sampai tidak bisa menghibur Goshujin-sama?"

Naruto terkekeh, dan kali ini, suara yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah suara bahagia.

~•~

Naruto mengerjapkan mata, dan untuk sesaat, dia tidak tahu dia ada di mana. Namun otaknya yang mulai ngeh membuatnya menyadari bahwa dia sedang menatap langit-langit kamarnya, tapi saat dia memutar kepala untuk memandang jam weker digital yang ada di lantai di samping futonnya, Naruto kembali dibuat bingung karena jarum pendek pada jam itu masih menunjukkan pukul dua siang.

"Hmh…?" Naruto menyipitkan mata untuk memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah lihat. Ini benar-benar aneh. Padahal dia sudah empat hari belum sempat memicingkan mata, tapi kenapa dia sudah terbangun ketika dia baru tidur selama enam jam?

Pertanyaan Naruto langsung terjawab ketika telinganya menangkap bunyi bel dari pintu depan, membuat sang shinobi menyadari apa tepatnya yang membuat dia bangun jauh lebih awal dari seharusnya. Melihat bahwa gadis berambut merah di sampingnya masih tertidur nyenyak, Naruto beringsut dan memisahkan dirinya dari futon dengan sangat perlahan, memperlihatkan bahwa dia pergi tidur dengan piyama yang terdiri dari celana kain panjang dan kaos putih polos berlengan panjang.

Dengan mata sayu dan langkah yang gontai, Naruto keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju pintu depan sambil membuat niat untuk langsung menghempas pintu itu kalau sampai dia lagi-lagi dibangunkan oleh salesman yang entah kenapa selalu saja menawarinya barang-barang yang tidak ia butuhkan. Hanya saja, siapa yang dia temukan saat pintu terbuka membuat Naruto terpaksa membatalkan niat itu.

"Selamat siang, shinobi-kun," pria berambut hitam dan poni pirang keemasan, serta selalu memakai yukata hitam keabu-abuan setiap kali ia berkunjung ke rumah Naruto itu menyapa dengan senyum ramah. "Lama tidak jumpa."

"...Met siang, Azazel-san," Naruto mengucek-ngucek matanya sambil membalas sapaan itu dengan anggukan. "Dan tolong jangan melebih-lebihkan seperti itu. Aku kerja di luar kota cuma empat hari, bukannya empat bulan."

"Tetap saja kau kejam sekali, shinobi-kun. Kau tiba-tiba saja pergi tanpa kabar, padahal kau baru membawaku kencan satu kali."

Bulu kuduk Naruto langsung merinding. "Oi! Aku cuma membawamu pergi main game ding-dong karena kau bilang kau bosan! 'Kencan' di mananya, pak tua mesum?!"

Azazel tertawa. "Ahaha, aku cuma bercanda, shinobi-kun. Cuma bercanda."

"Candaanmu itu sama sekali tidak lucu, Azazel-san." sahut Naruto sambil merinding sekali lagi.

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti. Aku minta maaf." Orang yang dianggap sebagai Datenshi terkuat itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum miring. "Kau itu kadang terlalu serius, shinobi-kun. Mungkin itulah alasannya kenapa menjahilimu seperti ini rasanya sangat menyenangkan."

Naruto menghela napas dan menghembuskannya. "Jadi kenapa kau berkunjung ke rumahku kali ini?" Naruto menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri dalam usaha menghilangkan rasa kaku dengan membuat sendi tulang lehernya berderak. "Dan kalau kau datang kemari hanya untuk mengajakku pergi main ding-dong lagi, aku mau minta maaf karena aku terpaksa harus menolak. Jujur saja, aku masih kecapekan."

"Tenang saja, aku ke sini bukan untuk alasan itu." tepis Azazel dengan ringan. "Aku kemari untuk memberimu peringatan."

Mata Naruto yang tadi masih agak sayu langsung menajam. "…Peringatan?"

Tak kurang dari lima menit kemudian, walau rasa kantuk memang masih bersisa, ekspresi Naruto telah menjadi keras. Mata pemuda itu terpejam dan dahinya berkerut selagi otaknya bekerja keras untuk mengkategorisasi info yang baru dia terima secara kronologis agar lebih mudah dimengerti.

Pertama, adalah info bahwa Excalibur telah hancur di masa lalu, dan ditempa kembali menjadi tujuh pedang dengan kekuatan magis yang berbeda-beda.

Kedua, enam dari tujuh Pedang Suci yang ditempa dari pecahan Excalibur tersebut dipegang oleh kubu Gereja, dua di Gereja Katolik Vatikan, dua di Gereja Protestan, dan dua lagi di Gereja Ortodoks. Sedangkan satu fragmen yang terakhir masih belum ditemukan sampai saat ini.

Ketiga, tiga dari enam pecahan Excalibur di tangan kubu Gereja tersebut telah dicuri oleh tetinggi dari pihak Datenshi, salah satu pemegang jabatan Cadre dalam Organisasi Grigori pimpinan Azazel. Datenshi yang bernama Kokabiel itu telah melarikan diri ke negeri Jepang, atau tepatnya, kota yang Naruto diami sekarang ini.

Keempat, dua gadis muda bernama Xenovia dan Shidou Irina, anggota Gereja yang berperan sebagai penegak hukum sekaligus pemburu setan, telah dikirim ke Kuoh untuk mengambil kembali, atau kalau tak bisa, menghancurkan ketiga Excalibur yang telah dicuri agar kubu Datenshi tak bisa mendapatkan keuntungan darinya.

Kelima, Xenovia dan Irina datang menemui Rias untuk memastikan kalau Iblis berdarah murni itu tidak akan mencampuri urusan mereka, serta memastikan kalau Rias takkan berpihak pada kubu Datenshi yang telah mencuri ketiga artefak dari Gereja tersebut.

Rasa sakit kepala mulai menyerang sang shinobi yang kembali diingatkan pada fakta bahwa kehidupan seorang Namikaze Naruto selalu saja ditimpa apes dan dikelilingi masalah, tak peduli kapan atau di mana dia berada.

"Aku benar-benar heran dengan kota ini…" kata Naruto sambil mengurut dahi untuk membantu mengurangi rasa sakit kepalanya. "Sumpah, padahal Rating Game antara Rias dan si Phenex sialan itu baru saja selesai setengah bulan yang lalu, tapi sekarang sudah ada masalah lagi?!" Naruto mendelik ke arah Gubernur Datenshi yang berdiri di depannya. "Dan kau! Kau tadi bilang kalau Kokabiel adalah bawahanmu kan?! Kenapa kau malah membiarkan masalah seperti ini sampai terjadi?! Apa kau tidak bisa mengontrol bawahanmu sendi—?!" Naruto tiba-tiba menampar mulutnya sendiri. Beberapa tarikan napas kemudian, dia kembali bicara dengan suara yang lebih tenang. "…Tidak. Tidak adil kalau aku menyalahkanmu untuk sesuatu yang dilakukan oleh orang lain. Maafkan kata-kataku tadi, aku memang sering rada emosian kalau baru bangun tidur."

"Apa yang kau katakan tidak sepenuhnya salah, shinobi-kun. Aku dan Kokabiel memang tak pernah sepandang, dan harusnya aku tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat, orang yang terlalu menikmati pertikaian sepertinya akan berbuat sesuatu yang akan membahayakan gencatan senjata antara Tiga Kubu Akhirat."

"Jadi bagaimana kau akan mengatasi masalah ini?" tanya Naruto sambil bersidekap. "Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu sekuat apa dua agen yang sudah dikirim oleh Gereja itu, tapi entah kenapa aku ragu apakah mereka bisa mengalahkan Kokabiel atau tidak."

"Memang itulah yang kutakutkan. Lebih dari itu, aku sangat yakin ahli waris Klan Gremory dan Klan Sitri yang tinggal di kota ini juga takkan mampu mengalahkan Kokabiel, bahkan dengan bantuan semua anggota Peerage mereka sekalipun," Azazel mengaku. "Dan itulah alasan kenapa aku datang menemuimu."

"…Hah?" Naruto tertegun sesaat. "Apa maksudny—tunggu dulu," mata Naruto membeliak. "Oi, oi… kau sedang bercanda kan, Azazel-san…? Kau tidak berniat menyuruhku mengurus hal ini… ya kan?"

Setelah hampir setengah menit berlalu tanpa ada jawaban dari Azazel, Naruto sadar bahwa kecurigaannya telah menjadi kenyataan. "…Cetar membahana," dia menepuk dahinya keras-keras sebelum mengusap wajahnya. "Apa maksudnya ini, Azazel-san? Padahal tadi kau baru saja memberitahuku bahwa Rias dan Sona-ojousama saja takkan bisa menang melawan bawahanmu itu, lalu kenapa kau malah berpikir bahwa aku bisa mengalahkannya? Apa kau lupa kalau aku ini cuma seorang manusia?!" seiring setiap kata-katanya, suara Naruto turut bertambah nyaring. "Lagipula, kalau Kokabiel memang benar bawahanmu, itu berarti kau lebih kuat darinya kan?! Kenapa kau harus meminta bantuanku segala sih?!"

"Ada dua alasan untuk itu," Azazel menyahut protes Naruto tanpa sedikitpun kehilangan ketenangannya. "Pertama, kalau aku memburunya sendiri, maka Kokabiel akan melawanku dengan kekuatan penuh dari awal. Dan dengan level kekuatan kami yang sekarang, kaupikir apa yang akan terjadi kalau kami bertarung?"

Tak butuh waktu lebih dari lima detik sampai akhirnya kesadaran mulai mewarnai raut wajah Naruto. "…Oh."

"Tepat sekali. Aku tak punya sedikitpun keraguan bahwa pertarungan kami akan menghasilkan kerugian material dan korban jiwa yang sangat besar. Aku bahkan sangat yakin bahwa walaupun aku pasti bisa menang, kota ini hanya akan tinggal puing dan debu di akhir pertempuran kami." Azazel mengangguk. "Dan untuk alasan yang kedua, satu hal yang harus kauketahui adalah walau kami sering berselisih, aku sangat mengenal karakter Kokabiel. Dia adalah orang yang kelewat percaya diri dengan kekuatannya, arogan, dan sangat memandang rendah kaum lain. Kokabiel tak pernah menganggap serius lawan yang ia anggap lebih lemah darinya, dan sebagai seorang manusia yang tak punya afiliasi apapun dengan Tiga Kubu Akhirat, itu akan memberimu elemen kejutan. Dengan begitu, kau punya kesempatan untuk menyarangkan serangan mematikan sebelum dia sempat sadar apa yang sedang terjadi."

Naruto mencubit dagunya dan nampak berpikir keras. "Kau masih belum menjawab satu pertanyaanku, Azazel-san." Dia menatap sang Gubernur Datenshi. "Kenapa aku?"

"Karena aku tahu bahwa kau adalah orang yang juga telah melihat kengerian macam apa yang bisa dibawa oleh sebuah peperangan, shinobi-kun," Azazel menjawab tanpa sedikitpun keraguan, dan dengan keseriusan yang cukup mengejutkan Naruto. "Aku tak tahu hal macam apa yang direncanakan Kokabiel. Yang kutahu, dia selalu berniat untuk menyalakan kembali api peperangan antara Tiga Kubu Akhirat. Dan aku khawatir kalau sampai hal itu benar-benar terjadi andai kita gagal menghentikannya."

"Tapi lebih dari itu," Azazel melanjutkan sebelum Naruto sempat membuat respon. "Aku tahu, bahwa sehebat apapun kekuatan yang kau tunjukkan dalam pertarunganmu melawan Riser Phenex, kau masih belum menunjukkan seperti apa kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya, shinobi-kun."

Naruto tertegun untuk beberapa saat sebelum mendengus. "Kurasa keahlianku sebagai seorang ninja memang patut dipertanyakan kalau sampai ada orang yang bisa melihat menembus kedokku semudah itu."

Azazel tertawa renyah. "Tak usah berkata seperti itu. Walau penampilanku memang semuda ini, faktanya tak berubah bahwa usiaku sudah ribuan tahun. Aku jauh lebih bijaksana dari apa yang kaukira, shinobi-kun."

Naruto tersenyum masam. "Yah, dari apa yang kulihat, sepertinya salah satu hal yang bisa menandingi kebijaksanaanmu adalah sifat narsismu."

"Dan dari apa yang kulihat, salah satu hal yang bisa menandingi kekuatanmu adalah mulutmu yang suka kurang ajar itu." Azazel membalas dengan sebuah sengiran lebar.

Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Memangnya ada gunanya kalau aku bersikap sopan pada Gubernur Datenshi yang suka main game ding-dong sepertimu?"

"Yah, kurasa itu ada benarnya juga sih." Azazel memiringkan kepala sembari menyahut santai.

Mereka berdua saling tatap, sebelum sama-sama terkekeh.

"Aku tak bisa menjamin bahwa aku akan berhasil memenuhi permintaanmu, Azazel-san," kata Naruto setelah tawa mereka berhenti. "Tapi setidaknya, aku bisa berjanji untuk mencoba sebaik yang kubisa."

"Itu sudah cukup untukku." sahut Azazel sambil berbalik. Ketika dia tiba di pagar yang memisahkan jalan dan halaman depan rumah Naruto, Azazel berhenti melangkah untuk menoleh sekali lagi. "Oh, shinobi-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Kau terlalu suka merendah," kata Azazel sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. "Jiraiya adalah salah satu manusia terkuat yang pernah kuhadapi, dan kau adalah murid yang telah berlatih di bawah panduan pribadinya. Kau mungkin tak setuju dengan pendapatku ini, tapi kau _jauh _lebih kuat dari apa yang kaupikir."

Sepeninggal Azazel, Naruto sempat dibuat termenung, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan bahwa tiap orang punya hak untuk memiliki pendapat berbeda. Sembari mengangkat bahu, shinobi berambut pirang itu berbalik, meraih kenop pintu dan masuk kembali ke dalam rumah, hanya untuk mendapati seorang gadis dengan rambut merah yang sangat panjang dan tampak agak berantakan.

"Oh, hei, Kurama," dia menyapa gadis personifikasi makhluk mistis yang mengerjapkan-ngerjapkan mata sayunya itu. "Bagaimana tidurmu?"

"Awal dan tengahnya enak, akhirnya nggak," Kurama menggerutu sembari berjalan maju dan memeluk sang majikan. "Kenapa Goshujin-sama nggak membangunkan Kurama juga?"

"Yah…" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dengan ekspresi sedikit bersalah. "Soalnya kau tadi kelihatan nyenyak banget sih. Kan nggak enak kalau aku—"

"Mou, Goshujin-sama no baka! Berapa kali harus Kurama bilang?! Kurama cuma mau tidur kalau sama-sama Goshujin-sama!" Kurama mendongak untuk berteriak sebelum kembali membenamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto. "Goshujin-sama jahat! Tega-teganya Goshujin-sama meninggalkan Kurama hanya untuk dengan ngobrol dengan bekas malaikat tua bangka itu!"

"Iya, iya. Aku minta maaf. Nggak akan kuulangi lagi," Naruto tertawa sambil meletakkan dagu di ubun-ubun Kurama dan mengelus rambut merahnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, itu artinya kau tadi juga mendengar apa yang Azazel-san katakan tadi kan? Apa pendapatmu?"

"Hmph, walau si tua bangka bertampang muda itu sok bertingkah bijaksana, dia masih saja keliru tentang satu hal."

"Oh?" Naruto memundurkan kepalanya agar dia bisa menatap Kurama. "Yang mana?"

"Satu-satunya hal yang bisa menandingi kekuatan Goshujin-sama adalah kebebalan Goshujin-sama!"

Ada hening yang berlangsung cukup lama antara mereka berdua, sampai akhirnya Naruto menepuk dahinya keras sambil melenguh keras.

"Goshujin-sama?" Kurama mendongak, sebuah tanda tanya melayang di atas kepalanya yang sedikit dimiringkan.

"Nggak nyambung, Kurama." Naruto mengerang. "_Sangat _nggak nyambung." sebuah suara aneh membuat Naruto tak jadi menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ehehe~" Kurama mulai menggosok-gosokkan wajahnya di dada Naruto, sebuah dengkuran halus terdengar dari tenggorokannya. "Goshujin-sama~"

Naruto mengusap wajahnya sebelum tersenyum tipis. Kadang dia lupa bahwa dia dan Kurama memiliki satu kebiasaan yang sama, yaitu sama-sama suka nggak ngeh kalau baru bangun tidur.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan meraih tangan Kurama. Dia baru saja berniat menggandeng gadis itu kembali ke kamar agar mereka bisa tidur lagi sampai puas, namun belum berapa langkah dia ambil, Naruto dihentikan oleh suara telepon rumah yang berdering.

Naruto menghampiri meja yang ada di lorong rumah itu dan mengangkat gagang telepon yang terletak di atasnya ke telinga. "Halo?"

"Halo, shinobi-kun." Dahi Naruto berkerut, namun Azazel telah lebih dulu melanjutkan sebelum dia sempat menyuarakan kebingungannya. Naruto langsung tahu kalau ada yang tidak benar saat suara Azazel berubah serius. "Aku cuma ingin memberitahumu bahwa sejak dua hari yang lalu, rumahmu sudah diawasi oleh beberapa Datenshi. Dan sebelum kau bertanya, aku tak pernah menyuruh mereka untuk melakukan itu."

Hanya perlu tak lebih dari dua detik bagi Naruto untuk mengetahui apa implikasi kabar itu. Tapi baru saja membuat kesimpulan, sang shinobi tiba-tiba merasakan sumber energi yang mengelilingi rumahnya. "…Tolong jangan bilang kalau kau tidak memberitahuku soal ini di kunjunganmu tadi karena kau _lupa_, Azazel-san."

"Hei, aku kan sudah tua. Wajar kan kalau aku sedikit pelupa?" Azazel tertawa, membuat Naruto mengerang untuk yang kesekian kali. "Hati-hati dan semoga beruntung, shinobi-kun."

Suara statis yang terdengar di telinga Naruto menjadi pertanda bahwa sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh telah memutus sambungan teleponnya. "…Kenapa sih kehidupanku harus serumit ini?" Dia menggerutu sambil menoleh ke samping. "Kurama?"

Mata gadis personifikasi makhluk mistis yang semula sayu karena mengantuk itu kini telah menajam. "Ada lima sumber energi Tengeki (Divine Energy), Goshujin-sama." Dia memandang berkeliling. "Mereka sudah mengepung rumah ini." Kurama melirik majikannya. "Jadi… seperti biasa?"

"Seperti biasa." Naruto mengangguk sebelum melangkah ke rak yang ada di dekat pintu depan untuk mengambil sepatunya. Dia tak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui bahwa Kurama telah lenyap dari dunia luar dan masuk kembali ke dalam jiwanya.

Remaja itu pergi ke pintu yang ada di ruang tengah sambil menderakkan tulang lehernya. _'Kurama?'_

'_Kurama bisa merasakan emosi negatif dari mereka, Goshujin-sama,' _seperti biasa, Kurama selalu bisa tahu apa yang Naruto tanyakan. _'Dan kalau melihat bagaimana nafsu membunuh mereka tertuju pada Goshujin-sama, Kurama rasa Goshujin-sama bisa menyimpulkan sendiri apa yang mereka inginkan.'_

'_Oke.'_ Naruto memasang sepatunya dan turun ke halaman samping. Tangannya terangkat untuk menunjuk ke satu arah. "Kurang lebih satu kilometer di barat, ada sebuah hutan. Di tengah-tengahnya ada tanah kosong." Dia bersidekap. "Akan kutunggu kalian di sana."

Satu kilatan sinar keemasan kemudian, sosok Naruto lenyap dari pandangan dan muncul kembali di sebuah tempat yang dipagari oleh pepohonan lebat.

Naruto memejamkan mata dan mulai menghitung dalam hati. _'Satu, dua, tiga, empat.'_ Naruto membuka mata, mendapati bahwa lima sosok dengan jubah berkudung yang panjangnya hampir sampai ke mata kaki telah mengelilinginya. "Hm, empat detik. Lumayan cepat juga."

Fakta bahwa sihir transportasi mereka hampir delapan kali lebih lambat dari Hiraishin yang Naruto pakai tidak lantas membuat shinobi itu menjadi sombong dan meremehkan musuhnya. Walaupun mereka telah dibuang dari surga, itu tak mengubah fakta bahwa lima orang yang mengepungnya ini merupakan bekas makhluk suci yang dulu bekerja langsung di bawah perintah Sang Pencipta.

Dan kalau melihat empat sayap yang ada di punggung mereka, Naruto bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Datenshi-Datenshi ini pasti satu tingkat lebih kuat kalau dibandingkan dengan Mittelt, Kalawarner, dan Dohnaseek.

Naruto berhenti bersidekap dan membiarkan tangannya terkulai santai di sisi tubuh. "Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

Datenshi yang berdiri sepuluh langkah di depan Naruto memberikan sebuah jawaban singkat. "Nyawamu."

Alis Naruto terangkat. Jujur, dia tidak mengantisipasi jawaban yang sangat pendek, blak-blakan, dan sama sekali tidak disertai basa-basi ataupun tawaran-tawaran manis untuk menyuap agar Naruto mau bergabung dengan pihak mereka. Agak jarang juga Naruto bertemu musuh yang cukup profesional dan tidak menyempatkan diri untuk bermulut besar seperti ini.

Kalau saja mereka bukan musuh yang mau membunuhnya, sebuah niat yang tak sedikitpun berusaha mereka sembunyikan kalau menilik bagaimana mereka mulai mengeluarkan senjata mereka yang memiliki warna berbeda-beda, maka Naruto mungkin sudah akan memuji orang-orang yang cukup perseptif untuk menyimpulkan bahwa Naruto bukanlah orang yang bisa diajak kompromi kalau sudah menyangkut hal-hal berbau kejahatan ini.

**(Play RWBY OST – I Burn Album Version)**

Tahu bahwa tak lama lagi dia akan menjalani pertarungan untuk mempertahankan hidupnya, Naruto mengangkat tangan kanan dan menyingsing lengan baju kaos putih polosnya, di mana sebuah simbol hitam berbentuk wajik terlukis di pergelangan tangannya. Dengan sejumput Chakra, Fuuin penyimpanan itu teraktivasi dan sebuah benda muncul di genggaman tangan kanannya.

Benda itu adalah sebuah pedang dengan desain menyerupai kunai, berwarna biru muda dan dihiasi tiga lubang berbentuk wajik di antara dua mata pisaunya. Gagang dan mata pedang dipisahkan oleh sebuah cincin, dan di ujung gagang yang diukir dengan desain menyerupai sisik itu terdapat sebuah hiasan dalam bentuk untaian tali tambang berwarna jingga.

Dada Naruto memancarkan sinar dan mengeluarkan lima bola permata dengan warna merah, biru, hijau, kuning, dan jingga. Lima objek itu terbang dan melayang di depan dada Naruto dalam formasi melingkar, sebelum menyatu dan menciptakan satu bola dengan pendar putih yang Naruto raih dan pasang ke dalam cincin di pedangnya.

Naruto mengangkat pedang yang kini memancarkan cahaya putih itu ke dekat mulutnya dan berbisik, "…Bantu aku, [Ryuujin]."

Napas lawan-lawan Naruto tiba-tiba tercekat saat mereka mendengar raungan seekor naga, bukan dengan telinga tapi dengan _pikiran _mereka. Begitu nyaring dan membahana. Buas dan menggetarkan jiwa siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"I-itu—apa itu Sacred Gear?!"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alis sambil menahan keinginan untuk mendengus. Seingat Naruto, Sacred Gear adalah artifak sakti yang hanya dianugrahkan pada manusia-manusia tertentu dan telah tersimpan dalam tubuh mereka sejak mereka lahir. Tapi pedang ini? Naruto harus jungkir balik dulu melawan lima naga secara berturut-turut, sebelum berduel hidup-mati dengan raja naga yang merupakan pergabungan dan wujud sesungguhnya dari lima naga itu, sebelum akhirnya pedang magis ini mengakui Naruto sebagai pemiliknya yang sah.

…Yah, tapi dia maklum juga sih kalau mereka salah paham. Apalagi kalau melihat bagaimana dunia orang-orang ini sepertinya sangat sempit, hingga mereka mengira bahwa semua senjata pusaka yang ada di Bumi adalah Sacred Gear.

"Bos, bagaimana ini?!" Salah satu Datenshi, kali ini yang berdiri di sebelah kanan Naruto, bertanya pada orang yang berdiri di depan Naruto. Bahasa tubuhnya menyiratkan kalau dia sudah mulai diserang rasa ragu dan takut. "Kita bisa ada dalam masalah besar kalau dia punya Sacred Gear!"

"Diam kau! Ini tak mengubah apa-apa!" Datenshi yang berdiri di depan Naruto, orang yang mulai Naruto curigai sebagai pemimpin kelompok ini, menghardik bawahannya. "Kokabiel-sama mungkin tidak berpikir bahwa manusia ini bisa membuat masalah, tapi kita tetap saja tak bisa membiarkan siapapun mengganggu rencana beliau! Dan walaupun dia memiliki Sacred Gear, itu justru semakin memperkuat fakta bahwa dia harus dibasmi sekarang juga!"

"Tapi—!"

Protes Datenshi itu tak pernah selesai karena Naruto telah lebih dulu melesat dan menendang pipinya, membuat malaikat buangan itu terpental ke pinggir tanah kosong dan menabrak sebuah pohon, sebelum jatuh terkapar di tanah tanpa bergerak lagi.

"Orang yang pingsan nggak mungkin protes. Masalah selesai kan?" tanya Naruto sambil menurunkan kaki yang tadi ia pakai untuk menyerang. "Bisa kita mulai sekarang? Jujur saja, aku sedang capek dan masih perlu tidur nih."

"Manusia jahanam!"

Terjangan yang lurus dan tak menyimpan gerak tipu itu membuat Naruto menghela napas, karena dia hanya perlu mengambil dua langkah ke samping untuk menghindarinya. "Ohh, umpatan yang bagus. Sangat, sangat kreatif. Aku yakin kau sudah menyiapkan itu selama berhari-hari kan?"

'_Goshujin-sama ini kenapa sih? Pake ngomong sinis seperti itu segala,'_ suara Kurama terdengar dalam benak Naruto selagi shinobi itu jumpalitan ke sana kemari untuk menghindari tombak-tombak cahaya yang dilemparkan padanya. _'Dari tadi nggak serius melulu kerjaannya. Bukannya tadi Kurama sudah bilang kalau mereka berniat membunuh Goshujin-sama?'_

'_Oh, ayolah, Kurama. Aku sudah lama tidak berkelahi dikeroyok seperti ini!'_

Naruto merunduk ketika sebuah tendangan mengincar kepalanya, sebelum meraih kaki itu dan melempar pemiliknya ke arah musuh yang lain. _'Boleh Kurama ingatkan kalau Goshujin-sama dikeroyok tak kurang dari dua puluh pengedar narkoba dua hari yang lalu?'_

Insting Naruto membunyikan alarm peringatan. Shinobi itu bersalto, mendarat tepat di belakang Datenshi yang sudah siap menyerang punggung Naruto dengan sihir cahaya berbentuk kapak, dan menjatuhkan lawannya itu dengan sebuah Rasengan bertenaga rendah yang dia hantamkan tepat di antara tulang belikatnya. _'Tapi mereka kan cuma manusia biasa. Biar mereka pake senjata macam apapun juga, tetap saja mereka sudah tepar sekali hajar. Mana mungkin aku puas kalau hanya melawan ikan teri macam itu!' _

Insting Naruto kembali menyuarakan pertanda bahaya. Tanpa menoleh, shinobi itu menyilangkan Ryuujin ke belakang untuk menangkis serangan yang dilancarkan ke lehernya sebelum berbalik dan mulai beradu ilmu pedang dengan musuhnya. _'Dan lihat orang-orang ini. Cara bertarung mereka cukup pintar. Setelah sadar kalau menyerangku dari depan bukan cara yang efektif, mereka berganti strategi dan mulai menyerangku dari luar jalur penglihatanku! Ini baru namanya bertarung tak hanya pakai otot, tapi juga otak!'_

Setelah satu peraduan senjata yang sangat ganas, Naruto menendang salah satu kaki Datenshi yang memiliki empat sayap itu dan menggoyahkan keseimbangannya, lalu berputar dan memberikan tendangan ke sisi kepala hingga membuatnya terpental sampai jatuh terjerembab.

Naruto seakan tak diberi kesempatan untuk bernapas ketika serbuan datang dari dua arah secara sekaligus dan memaksa sang shinobi untuk mengeluarkan sebuah kunai yang langsung ia aliri dengan Chakra berelemen angin agar dia bisa menangkisnya. Tapi baru beberapa detik ia beradu kekuatan dengan dua musuh itu, Datenshi yang tadi seharusnya sudah ia jatuhkan dengan Rasengan tiba-tiba bangkit lagi dan langsung berusaha menusuk kepala Naruto dari depan.

Nafsu bertarung yang makin membesar membuat sebuah senyum lebar tercipta di wajah shinobi berusia lima belas tahun itu. Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, membuat tombak cahaya yang dimaksudkan untuk menembus tengkorak Naruto gagal memenuhi tujuannya, walau masih sukses membuat sebuah luka sayatan memanjang di pipi sang shinobi. Dan belum sempat Naruto membebaskan diri, kaki Datenshi itu telah lebih dulu melayang dan terbenam ke perut Naruto, membuat shinobi itu terpental belasan meter ke belakang.

"Ah—Ahak…!" Naruto berguling dan memuntahkan darah segar ke tanah sebelum menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk memulihkan pandangannya yang sempat memburam. Dengan memakai Ryuujin sebagai penopang, shinobi itu bangkit dan memicingkan matanya untuk mengamati situasi, hanya untuk kembali diingatkan tentang fakta bahwa musuhnya ini memang berasal dari kaum yang berkali-kali lebih kuat dari manusia kembali terlihat ketika Datenshi yang sudah Naruto jatuhkan di awal pertarungan tersadar dari pingsannya dan kembali terjun ke medan pertempuran.

Naruto menyunggingkan sebuah sengiran lebar sambil menyeka darah yang menetes di sudut bibirnya. _'Lihat, Kurama? Musuh yang tidak langsung kalah dengan sekali hajar, punya strategi jempolan, dan kerjasama klop seperti inilah yang baru bisa disebut tantangan!'_

'_Iya, iya,'_ Naruto bisa membayangkan kalau personifikasi makhluk mistis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _'Sekarang, fokus ke pertarungan, Goshujin-sama. Mereka sudah menyerbu Goshujin-sama lagi tuh.' _

Naruto berdiri tegak, dan melepaskan kekang atas Chakra-nya yang membuat udara berhenti bergerak seakan-akan waktu tak lagi berputar untuk sesaat. Detik berikutnya, angin tiba-tiba meledak dari tubuh sang shinobi, mengejutkan dan membuat serbuan musuhnya sedikit melambat ketika melihat Naruto mendongak dan menunjukkan bahwa mata biru langitnya telah menyala.

Tanpa melepaskan dua senjata yang ia genggam, Naruto membuat sebuah Insou dengan jari yang menyilang. "Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"

Empat kepulan asap tercipta di samping musuh mereka, yang dilanjutkan dengan kemunculan empat kembaran identik yang juga memegangi replika senjata yang ada di genggaman tuan mereka.

Naruto melirik empat bawahannya itu. "Kalian tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan?!"

"**Tentu saja, Taichou!" **keempat kembaran Naruto menjawab bersamaan sambil memasang kuda-kuda.

"Laksanakan [Protokol 3H]!" Naruto berteriak dan turut mengambil posisi sembari menyunggingkan sebuah sengiran ganas.

"**H**ajar **H**abis-**H**abisan!"

Mereka semua lenyap dalam kilatan sinar keemasan, dan tak sampai satu detik kemudian, suara gedebak-gedebuk nyaring telah memenuhi tanah kosong yang ada di tengah-tengah hutan itu.

_To be Continued..._

A/N: Chapter ini adalah bukti bahwa kehidupan Naruto tidak selalu berputar di sekeliling intrik-intrik yang ada dalam plot Highschool DxD, karena dia tetaplah seorang anak indekos tanpa penghasilan tetap yang harus menafkahi dirinya sendiri. Walaupun memang, belum satu hari penuh dia pulang ke rumah, nasib yang apes kembali menjerat Naruto dalam masalah lagi.

Lalu, bagi anda yang merasa romansa di chapter ini rada kurang, hamba cuma ingin mengingatkan sekali lagi bahwa gaya menulis hamba kurang lebih bisa diberi deskripsi 'shounen manga tertulis'.

Hamba harap readers sekalian bisa memberikan komentar atas chapter kali ini.

Praise me, shun me, applause me, make fun of me. Whatever you want to do, it's your call. Whatever it shall be, I will accept all.

Thanks a zillion for reading!

**Galerians, out.**


	16. Arc III - Chapter 2

**Galerians, in.**

A/N: Ada seorang reviewer yang penasaran tentang sekuat apa sih Jiraiya. Baiklah, mari hamba kasih fakta yang sudah disebutkan di manga aslinya.

Fakta pertama, Kisame dan Itachi pernah berkata bahwa kalau mereka akan kalah kalau melawan Jiraiya, atau paling bagus, pertarungan itu akan berakhir seri, dan itupun kalau mereka berdua dapat bala bantuan. Ingatlah yang ngomong ini adalah Kisame, shinobi yang disebut [Bijuu Tanpa Ekor] dan bisa menyatu dengan Samehada, dan Itachi yang notabene punya Mangekyo Sharingan hingga bisa memakai Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, dan Susano'o.

Fakta kedua, Jiraiya adalah orang yang berhasil menghentikan Kyuubi!Naruto yang sudah dalam fase [Ekor Empat] SETELAH dia mendapat luka parah (anda tahu sendiri sebesar apa bekas luka yang ada di dadanya).

Fakta ketiga, Pein (atau Nagato, terserahlah) juga pernah mengatakan bahwa dia takkan mungkin bisa mengalahkan bekas gurunya kalau saja Jiraiya sudah terlebih dahulu mengetahui tentang rahasia kemampuan Pein.

Fakta terakhir, apa anda tahu bahwa Jiraiya adalah shinobi yang PALING BANYAK menyelesaikan misi di seantero Elemental Countries? Detilnya adalah 1.839 misi, 58 D-rank, 345 C-rank, 684 B-rank, 614 A-rank, dan 138 S-rank.

Setelah membaca info di atas, apa masih ada yang meragukan kemampuan Jiraiya?

Here is the BGM to keep you company for this chapter:

**1. ****Naruto Shippuuden OST - Nightfall**

**Warning:**

**Mungkin abal. Mungkin aneh. Mungkin jelek. Dan mungkin OOC.**

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of whatever I decided to write for those who read!

Selamat membaca!

**~••~**

**When The Sun ****Averts a War**

**Chapter 2**

**(****The Start of Another Trouble?! Someone Unexpected Comes to Visit!****)**

Entah berapa lama waktu berlalu sejak [Protokol 3H] diimplementasi, tapi ketika langit sudah mulai memerah, pemandangan tanah kosong di tengah-tengah hutan yang terletak di pinggiran kota itu telah dihiasi oleh tubuh-tubuh yang semuanya memiliki dua pasang sayap. Sosok mereka yang dibungkus jubah berkudung hitam panjang menyembunyikan fakta bahwa tubuh mereka telah remuk redam, dan satu-satunya hal yang membuat mereka tak harus merasakan malu karena telah dipecundangi oleh seorang manusia adalah fakta bahwa mereka kini terkapar di tanah dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

Di tengah-tengah tanah kosong itu, berdiri seorang laki-laki remaja. Sebuah luka sayatan memanjang dapat dilihat menghiasi pipinya, mengalirkan darah yang berkumpul di ujung dagu sebelum jatuh menetes ke permukaan bumi. Tangan kanannya terkepal di sisi tubuh dan nampak dibungkus oleh Chakra yang memiliki pendar biru muda, sedangkan tangan kirinya dipakai untuk mencekal kerah jubah musuh terakhir yang masih mampu mempertahankan kesadaran, mengangkatnya cukup tinggi di udara hingga kakinya tak lagi menyentuh tanah.

Dia tersenyum tipis dan mengucapkan satu kalimat singkat. "Tidur yang nyenyak."

Remaja berambut pirang yang memiliki pekerjaan asli sebagai seorang shinobi itu melepaskan cekalannya, dan menyarangkan pukulan tepat di ulu hati sang musuh sebelum kaki orang itu sempat mencapai tanah. Serangan yang disertai cukup Chakra untuk menghancurkan batu karang sekalipun itu membuat darah menyembur dari arah wajah sang musuh yang tertutup kudung jubah, mementalkan tubuhnya belasan meter ke belakang di mana dia mendarat dan terguling-guling sebelum akhirnya berhenti dalam keadaan telungkup.

Naruto memandang berkeliling dengan kuda-kuda yang masih ada dalam posisi siap tempur, menunggu apakah sosok-sosok yang bertebaran di sekelilingnya ini akan memberikan pertanda bahwa mereka masih sadar dan mampu melanjutkan pertarungan. Mungkin dia memang agak terlalu paranoid, tapi fakta bahwa kelompok Datenshi ini berhasil melucuti Ryuujin dari tangannya, bahkan setelah dia memakai Hiraishin secara beruntun, sudah menjadi alasan bagi Naruto untuk tidak meremehkan mereka lagi.

Akan tetapi, setelah dua menit berlalu tanpa reaksi apapun, Naruto akhirnya menyimpulkan bahwa pertarungan kali ini memang benar-benar sudah berakhir. "Hm," suaranya menyimpan sedikit nada kecewa. "Kurasa cuma sampai situ."

Yakin bahwa nyawanya kini sudah tak terancam lagi, Naruto menyantaikan postur tubuhnya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Adrenalin yang secara konstan bersirkulasi dalam sistem tubuhnya sepanjang pertempuran mulai menurun, membuat Naruto meringis ketika dia akhirnya menyadari rasa sakit yang berasal dari kedua tangannya.

Satu hal lain yang ia temukan tentang lawan-lawannya kali ini adalah fakta bahwa mereka memiliki durabilitas yang benar-benar patut diacungi jempol. Bayangkan, saat Naruto mengamati tangannya, dia sampai diserang rasa shock kecil saat mendapati bahwa buku jarinya telah sedikit membengkak dengan kulit yang memerah.

"Ampun, tebal sekali sih kulit mereka ini…" dia menggerutu pelan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya untuk mengusir rasa sakit. "Rasanya sudah seperti memukuli dinding besi saja."

'_Tidak usah mengeluh seperti itu, Goshujin-sama. Malaikat-malaikat buangan ini memang kuat, tetap saja mereka masih jauh lebih lemah daripada musuh-musuh yang sudah pernah Goshujin-sama lawan dulu. Masih ingat latih tanding 'serius' yang Goshujin-sama lakukan dengan guru mesum Goshujin-sama?' _

Dia tak menyanggah karena teguran Kurama memang benar adanya. Kalau diingat baik-baik, lawan-lawan yang sudah dia hadapi sebelum dia tiba di Kuoh memang cenderung jauh lebih kuat daripada makhluk-makhluk yang memiliki empat sayap berbulu hitam ini, dan salah satu satu contoh terbaik untuk itu adalah gurunya sendiri.

'_Kau benar, Kurama,'_ Naruto menyahut. Sang remaja berambut pirang jabrik berantakan meringis saat mengingat bagaimana di sesi latih tanding terakhir kali mereka jalani, ruas-ruas tulang tangan dan kaki Naruto selalu mengalami retak kalau dipakai untuk menyerang fisik Jiraiya yang sudah ditempa selama puluhan tahun, dan diperkuat lagi dengan jurus [Yousai Kabe] beberapa level lebih tinggi dari apa yang Naruto bisa lakukan. Bahkan di akhir sesi latihan 'serius' yang berlangsung selama dua hari penuh itu, di mana Naruto dan Jiraiya sukses membuat pemerintah setempat harus mengubah gambaran peta karena mereka berhasil meratakan tiga bukit yang menjadi korban saat mereka beradu Jutsu, tangan dan kaki Naruto sudah berada dalam kondisi yang sebegitu parah sampai-sampai Jiraiya harus menggendongnya ke rumah sakit di kota terdekat.

Naruto takkan pernah mengakui ini pada siapapun, kecuali mungkin pada Kurama, tapi alasan kenapa dia selalu bersemangat setiap kali melakukan latih tanding yang selalu berakhir dengan tubuhnya yang remuk redam itu adalah karena dia bisa mendapatkan gendongan dari Jiraiya.

…Ahh, sial. Sekarang dia jadi kangen pada petapa mesum yang hobi mengintip pemandian wanita itu.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk membersihkan pikirannya yang mulai meleng ke mana-mana. Remaja itu mengangkat tangannya dengan telapak tangan terbuka, dan tak sampai satu detik kemudian, Ryuujin yang tadi telah menghilang di balik rimbun pepohonan yang memagari tanah kosong itu melayang berputar di udara sebelum kembali digenggam oleh tangan majikannya.

Dia mencabut bola permata putih yang terpasang di pedang itu dan berbisik, "Terima kasih."

Sebuah dengkuran senang bergemuruh di kepala Naruto sebelum bola itu melayang dan kembali memasuki tubuh majikannya.

"Nah," setelah menyimpan kembali Ryuujin ke dalam Fuuin penyimpanan yang ada di pergelangan tangannya, Naruto melirik musuh-musuhnya yang tak sadarkan diri. "Harus kuapakan kalian sekarang?"

Akan tetapi, baru saja dia memutar otak, perhatian Naruto teralih oleh suara yang terdengar dari belakangnya, dan dia kenal siapa pemilik suara yang memanggil namanya itu.

"Naruto-kun?!"

Naruto tertegun sesaat sebelum mendongak ke langit. Entah bagaimana, dia bisa mendengar harapan untuk bisa meneruskan tidur yang terkandung dalam hatinya pecah berkeping-keping._ 'Kenapa, Kami-sama…?'_ dia menyampaikan protes dari lubuk hati terdalam. _'Kenapa…?!'_

Tahu bahwa nasib apesnya kali ini takkan berubah walau dia bersujud sambil menghiba-hiba, Naruto memejamkan mata, menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu berbalik untuk menghadapi takdirnya.

"Y-yo!" dia menyapa sambil berusaha agar suaranya terdengar menyenangkan. "Lama nggak ketemu ya, Ojou-sama…! Apa kabar…?!"

Namun gadis Iblis berdarah murni itu sama sekali tidak tertipu. "Dasar—" dia berjalan ke arah Naruto dengan kaki yang dientakkan dan sorot mata yang tajam. "—cowok—" gadis dengan kacamata berbingkai ungu itu mengangkat tangannya. "—BEGO!"

Satu telapak tangan melayang, dan suara 'plak' nyaring bergema di telinga semua yang mendengarkan.

~•~

"Empat hari," Gadis Iblis remaja dengan rambut sehitam malam itu mendesis sambil menepuk-nepukkan kakinya ke lantai ruang OSIS. "Empat hari, Naruto-kun." Iblis berdarah murni dengan nama lengkap Sona Sitri itu melempar delikan tertajam yang ia bisa. "Kau lenyap tanpa kabar apa-apa, tak ketahuan juntrungannya ada di mana. Kau tahu kau sudah membuatku sekhawatir apa?"

Naruto meringis, dan entah untuk yang keberapa kali, bertanya dalam hati dosa apakah gerangan yang telah ia perbuat hingga dia layak mendapat nasib seapes ini.

Hampir lima belas menit telah berlalu dia berhasil menang melawan lima Datenshi bersayap empat yang berusaha membunuhnya dan kini telah dikirim ke instalasi penjara di Meikai (Naruto cukup kaget saat mendengar kalau di dimensi kediaman para Iblis ternyata juga punya penjara) oleh Sona. Sekarang, Naruto telah berada di Akademi Kuoh, atau tepatnya di ruang OSIS, dan tengah bersimpuh di lantai dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk dan wajah yang agak kemerahan menahan malu.

Dia bisa mengerti kalau bolos beberapa hari seperti itu memang kurang baik mengingat dia sekarang juga memegang status sebagai 'anak sekolahan', tapi apakah dia benar-benar harus diperlakukan seperti ini? Bahkan anggota-anggota OSIS yang tadi sebenarnya sedang sibuk ketika Naruto diseret masuk ke ruangan itupun kini telah menghentikan pekerjaan mereka untuk menonton episode sial yang entah kenapa selalu mendominasi kehidupan Naruto.

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa Naruto syukuri dari konfrontasi ini adalah fakta bahwa Rias dan Peerage-nya tak ada di depannya. Jujur saja, Naruto tak bisa mengira rasa malu sebesar apa yang akan dia rasakan kalau sampai Issei dan Asia turut menyaksikan situasinya ini.

Di depan Naruto, berdiri seorang gadis berambut hitam yang panjangnya hanya mencapai leher, dengan tangan bersidekap dan mata violet yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata yang kini berkilap menakutkan. Suaranya kalem dan tenang, namun menyimpan racun mematikan. "Bukannya memberitahu kami bahwa kau baik-baik saja, apa yang pertama kau lakukan setelah bolos sekolah selama itu? Kau malah terlibat perkelahian. _Perkelahian_. Dan kau masih berani menyapaku sambil senyam-senyum seakan-akan semuanya baik-baik saja?"

"Bagus, Kaichou! Marahi saja dia!" Saji menambahkan. Naruto tak tahu kenapa, tapi anak remaja berambut cokelat muda itu tampak senang sekali melihat Naruto yang diomeli. "Anak nakal yang suka bolos sepertinya tidak patut dikasih ampun!"

Naruto menahan keinginan untuk mendesah panjang, dan berusaha menenangkan diri dengan satu tarikan napas. "E-em, kalau aku boleh membela diri, sebenarnya hal pertama yang kulakukan setelah pulang ke kota ini adalah tidur," Naruto mencoba berargumen. "D-dan lagi, apa kalian pikir aku tidak masuk sekolah selama itu untuk rekreasi atau liburan?! Aku keluar kota karena ada kerjaan! Sumpah!"

"Oh?" kacamata Sona berkilat. "Dan kerjaan _macam apa_ yang kau lakukan sampai-sampai kau tak punya waktu untuk mengabari kami?"

"…Em," Naruto berdecap-decap sambil mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan apa yang sudah terjadi di kota sebelah itu tanpa harus memberi detil lengkap tentang bagaimana misi mencari anak hilang malah membuat Naruto harus membabat habis sebuah organisasi pengedar narkoba. "A-anu…"

Sial bagi Naruto, Sona menghampiri meja kerjanya, membuka dan mengambil sesuatu dari laci, sebelum memampangkannya untuk semua mata yang memandang. "Apakah kerjaan itu ada hubungannya dengan berita ini?"

Semua pasang mata yang tadi mengamati berita utama di halaman depan koran itu berpindah ke arah shinobi yang bersimpuh di lantai dan kini tersenyum kikuk dengan wajah berkeringat dingin. "Eh…? Jadi ternyata peristiwa itu masuk koran ya…?" mulut Naruto tiba-tiba terkatup seakan-akan baru sadar apa yang baru dia katakan. "M-maksudku, aku nggak tahu kau sedang ngomong apa, O-Ojou-sama…!

Satu karakteristik menarik tentang diri Naruto adalah walaupun cowok berusia lima belas tahun itu sebenarnya cukup pintar berbohong dan memutar balik fakta, keahlian itu hanya berlaku kalau dia sedang berhadapan dengan orang asing atau orang yang tidak ia sukai. Kalau Naruto mencoba berbohong pada orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai teman, maka kemampuan itu akan menurun drastis, dan bukti untuk itu bisa terlihat dari wajah semua penghuni ruangan yang menandakan bahwa mereka sama sekali tak mempercayai kata-kata Naruto.

Merasa bahwa usahanya menyembunyikan kenyataan berujung tak efektif, Naruto melepaskan hembusan panjang sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Oke, oke, aku mengaku. Aku memang turut punya andil dalam penggerebekan itu." Dia melirik Sona. "Puas?"

"Belum." Sona menyahut cepat. "Aku masih ingin tahu kenapa seorang anak SMA sepertimu sampai terlibat dengan masalah seperti ini."

"Oke, ini memang kedengarannya susah dipercaya, tapi aku _bukan_ orang yang suka berlagak jadi pahlawan dan membersihkan sampah masyarakat seperti itu demi menjaga kedamaian atau semacamnya. Aku cuma mendapat misi dari salah satu tetanggaku untuk mencari anak mereka yang lari dari rumah hampir satu bulan lalu. Bukan salahku kan kalau ternyata anak itu memutuskan untuk membayar hutangnya pada seorang gembong narkoba dengan bekerja sebagai pengedar, dan lari dari rumah karena tak ingin melibatkan orangtuanya."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak batalkan saja misi itu?" Sona bertanya meletakkan koran yang ia pegang di atas meja panjang yang ada di tengah ruangan itu sebelum bersidekap lagi. "Kau cuma dapat permintaan mencari tahu ke mana perginya anak yang lari dari rumah itu kan? Kau bisa menyelesaikan misi itu cukup dengan memberitahu klienmu di mana anak mereka tanpa harus melibatkan dirimu sampai sejauh itu."

"Kau tidak melihat bagaimana kondisi mereka, Ojou-sama. Anak itu sudah lari dari rumah hampir satu bulan lamanya. Gara-gara itu, ibunya kehilangan nafsu makan dan jatuh sakit karena khawatir. Dia bahkan tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur saat aku menemui mereka. Aku tak punya hati untuk menemui mereka lagi tanpa membawa anak mereka pulang." Naruto menghembuskan napas lagi. "Lagipula, misi yang berubah proporsi dengan sangat drastis seperti itu sudah bukan cerita baru untukku."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Namikaze-san?" Tsubaki bertanya. "Apa itu berarti kau sudah sering menerima misi seperti ini?"

"Yah, nggak sering-sering amat sih. Cuma beberapa kali," Naruto mengangkat tangan kanan dan mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. "Sebagai contoh, kurang lebih satu setengah tahun yang lalu aku mendapat misi untuk mencari binatang peliharaan dari seorang pemimpin rombongan karavan. Misi yang satu ini membuatku harus berurusan dengan seorang Shogun dari daratan seberang yang mencari batu sakti bernama Batu Gelel. Awalnya dia mengaku mencari batu sakti itu demi membangun sebuah surga dunia di mana tak ada perang dan penderitaan, tapi ujung-ujungnya, aku dan Shishou harus menjatuhkan Shogun itu karena ternyata dia hanyalah seorang psikopat haus kekuasaan yang berniat membuat orang-orang lemah yang tak bisa melawan menjadi budaknya."

"Tidak berapa bulan kemudian, aku dan Shisho disewa oleh seorang pangeran dari Tsuki no Kuni, untuk menjadi bodyguard dalam perjalanan pulang ke negaranya setelah pesiar dunia mereka. Tapi bukannya selesai dan dapat bayaran setelah kami tiba di tempat tujuan, misi itu berubah haluan menjadi misi menghentikan usaha kudeta ketika salah satu bangsawan negeri itu mengkhianati raja penguasa Tsuki no Kuni dengan dibantu oleh tiga Nukenin (Rouge Ninja) dan sekelompok besar prajurit bayaran."

Kecuali Naruto, saat ini semua orang yang ada di ruangan OSIS itu sudah membisu, bungkam seribu bahasa sambil menatap sang remaja pirang dengan mata membeliak lebar, walaupun semua itu tak disadari oleh Naruto yang masih terlalu sibuk mengingat-ingat misinya yang lampau.

"Hm, masih ada nggak ya? Oh, benar juga," Naruto mengusap-usap dagunya dengan tangan kiri sebelum jari tengah di tangan kanannya turut teracung di samping jari manis dan jari kelingking. "Belum sampai setengah tahun yang lalu, aku pernah dapat misi menjadi bodyguard seorang aktris tenar selama syuting yang akan dijalankan di Yuki no Kuni. Usut punya usut, ternyata aktris itu adalah seorang tuan putri, anak mantan Daimyo yang dulu berkuasa di negeri itu dan terbunuh dalam kudeta yang dilancarkan oleh saudaranya. Aku dan Shishou-ku akhirnya harus menjatuhkan pemerintahan tiran yang mendapat bekingan dari sekitar tiga ratus lebih shinobi Yukigakure."

"Tepat setelah misi itu, aku dan Shishou diutus ke Oni no Kuni (Demon Country) untuk mengawal seorang Miko dalam perjalanannya ke sebuah kuil rahasia demi membasmi seorang Iblis dari dunia lain bernama Mouryou yang terbebas dari segelnya. Tapi karena satu dan lain hal, usaha itu gagal, hingga aku dan Shishou akhirnya harus berperang melawan pasukan prajurit batu yang tak bisa mati dan Mouryou sendiri."

"Empat misi yang semuanya berubah proporsi dengan drastis menjadi level S, dan itupun belum semuanya," Naruto mengangkat bahu dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Setelah misi-misi seperti itu, kalian sekarang mengerti kan kenapa aku nggak terlalu protes saat misi dengan deskripsi 'mencari anak yang lari dari rumah' berubah jadi 'membabat habis sebuah organisasi pengedar narkoba'?"

"…Wauw," gadis dengan rambut yang dikuncir kembar dan dihiasi sebuah ahoge, salah satu korban 'pelecehan seksual' yang Naruto lakukan kurang dari sebulan lalu, berdecak kagum. "Aku tak menyangka kalau kehidupanmu ternyata… semenarik itu, Namikaze-kun."

"Daripada _menarik_, kurasa lebih tepat kalau kisah hidup Namikaze-kun disebut _apes_, Tomoe-chan." Gadis yang berdiri di sebelahnya tertawa kecil. Naruto mengenali gadis dengan rambut dikepang kembar itu sebagai Kusaka Reya, korbannya yang lain. "Atau kalau kau mau lebih puitis, boleh dibilang [Nasib] Namikaze-kun ini sudah pernah terguling dari lereng gunung tercuram, terpental menyeberangi daratan, meluncur menembus awan, menghantam permukaan bulan, sebelum akhirnya jatuh lagi ke Bumi sebelum tenggelam ke dasar lautan."

Naruto hanya tersenyum masam. Kalau misi-misi yang ia jalankan selama mengembara bersama Jiraiya saja sudah diberi deskripsi semacam itu, Naruto tak ingin tahu deskripsi macam apa yang akan Reya berikan kalau dia sampai tahu kehidupan macam apa yang sudah Naruto jalani di Konoha setelah dia menjadi seorang Jinchuuriki.

"Kalau saja kau memberitahuku semua ini satu bulan yang lalu, mungkin aku takkan mempercayaimu, Namikaze-san," Tsubaki nampak seperti menahan tawa. "Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, dosa macam apa yang sudah kaulakukan sampai hidupmu jadi sesial itu?"

"Aku juga sudah sering menanyakan hal yang sama, tahu!" Naruto menyahut sebal dengan bibir dimanyunkan.

"Naruto-kun," tidak seperti bawahan-bawahannya, suara Sona masih berisi nada tidak senang. "Setelah cerita pengalaman-pengalamanmu tadi, kuakui kau memang bisa dibilang kompeten kalau sudah menyangkut hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa kau sekarang sudah menjadi seorang siswa, Naruto-kun. Sebagai seorang siswa, tugas utamamu adalah menerima pendidikan, dan tugas itu takkan bisa kau laksanakan dengan baik kalau kau sering bolos sekolah seperti ini."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kebutuhan sehari-hariku, Ojou-sama? Kalau aku tidak kerja, dari mana aku dapat uang untuk menafkahi diriku sendiri?"

"Alah, 'kebutuhan sehari-hari' apanya? Kau kan pasti dapat uang saku dari orangtuamu. Atau jangan-jangan uang yang mereka berikan itu kau habiskan untuk hal-hal yang nggak berguna?" Saji mendengus. "Dasar preman jaman sekarang. Aku jadi ingin mendengar apa yang akan orangtuamu katakan saat tahu bahwa anak yang sudah susah-payah mereka sekolahkan ternyata malah keluyuran nggak jelas—"

"Saji!"

Sang sekretaris OSIS itu tersentak saat Sona menghardiknya dengan suara tajam. Saji sebenarnya ingin tahu ada apa, tapi batal bertanya saat melihat bahwa perhatian Sona, serta semua anggota OSIS lainnya, sedang tak tertuju padanya. Dan saat Saji mengikuti arah pandangan mereka, apa yang dia temukan langsung memberitahunya bahwa ada sesuatu yang _sangat _salah.

Remaja yang mengenakan kaos putih berlengan panjang dan celana kain hitam itu masih bersimpuh di lantai. Akan tetapi, ekspresi kikuk dan agak sedikit gugup yang semula menghiasi wajahnya kini sudah tak ada lagi. Tak ada satupun orang di ruang OSIS itu yang bisa membaca apa arti ekspresi itu karena memang _tak ada _yang bisa dibaca, baik itu rasa bahagia, malu, sedih, atau bahkan marah.

Namun jika ada satu hal yang paling jelas memberitahu mereka bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah, maka hal itu adalah mata Naruto. Karena biru langit yang senantiasa hangat itu kini telah berubah menjadi biru beku, kosong dan menerawang, serta membuat mereka merinding walaupun tatapan dingin itu tengah tak tertuju pada siapapun.

"Naruto-kun…?" Sona mencoba memanggil namanya, namun Naruto tidak merespon. Sona sendiri tak yakin apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, tapi satu hal yang Sona tahu pasti adalah dia sama sekali tak suka melihat Naruto seperti ini. "Naruto-kun…!"

Panggilan yang sedikit lebih nyaring itu berhasil merenggut Naruto dari entah hal apa yang membuatnya seperti hilang kontak dengan dunia luar. "E-eh…?" Naruto mengerjap, dan walaupun sinar matanya masih tetap biru beku, setidaknya tatapannya yang tadi menerawang sekarang sudah terfokus kembali. "A-apa yang—"

"Naruto-kun," Sona kembali memanggil nama pemuda itu dengan nada terlembut yang ia bisa. "Ada apa?"

Naruto mendongak, dan saat dia membalas tatapan Sona, sang ketua OSIS merasa dia bisa melihat sesuatu dalam sinar mata Naruto yang mungkin bisa memberitahunya tentang apa gerangan yang membuat shinobi remaja itu bereaksi begitu buruk pada kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Saji.

Namun belum sempat dia menyimpulkan hal apa itu, sesuatu tiba-tiba saja menarik perhatian mereka berdua.

Satu manusia dan delapan Iblis menoleh ke satu arah secara bersamaan ketika mereka merasakan ledakan energi yang berasal dari arah bangunan sekolah tua Akademi Kuoh. Sona berhasil mengendalikan rasa terkejutnya tepat waktu untuk melihat Naruto yang berdiri dengan ekspresi wajah keras dan tubuh menegang seakan-akan bersiap terjun ke dalam sebuah pertempuran.

Tubuh Naruto mulai dibungkus oleh cahaya keemasan, namun sebelum sempat jurus teleportasi itu benar-benar diaktifkan, Sona telah lebih dulu meraih tangannya dengan gerakan sangat cepat yang dimungkinkan oleh fisiknya sebagai seorang Iblis. "Naruto-kun!"

"Kenapa kau menghentikanku, Ojou-sama?" Naruto menggeram. "Kau juga merasakan ledakan energi tadi kan? Bagaimana kalau—"

"Apa kau sudah lupa apa yang terjadi dengan Riser?" Sona menyela dengan sebuah pertanyaan sambil mencengkeram lengan Naruto lebih keras agar shinobi yang suka panas hati itu tak bisa melepaskan diri. "Kita tidak tahu situasinya seperti apa, dan bertindak gegabah di saat seperti ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bijaksana, Naruto-kun."

Naruto tak menyahut dan hanya terus memandang mata Sona. Namun ketika Sona tidak kunjung bergeming meskipun beberapa saat telah berlalu, Naruto akhirnya menyerah dan mengangguk kaku.

"Beri aku satu menit, lalu kau bisa menyusulku," kata Sona cepat sebelum berbalik. "Tsubaki, Saji, ikut aku!"

Sebuah lingkaran sihir bercahaya biru muncul di bawah kaki Sona sementara Tsubaki dan Saji berjalan ke sisinya. Ahli waris Klan Sitri itu memberi satu tatapan terakhir pada Naruto sebelum mereka bertiga lenyap, meninggalkan sang shinobi yang kini harus menelan kekhawatirannya dan memaksa dirinya untuk mematuhi instruksi Sona.

Beruntung bagi Naruto, dia menemukan hal untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dalam bentuk suara Kurama yang terdengar dari dalam benaknya. _'Apa Goshujin-sama baik-baik saja?'_

Dahi Naruto berkerut saat mendengar suara Kurama yang jauh lebih pelan daripada biasanya. Nada percaya diri dan sedikit angkuh yang senantiasa menyertai suara Bijuu terkuat itupun kini tak bisa terasa. Lalu Naruto tersadar. Naruto telah berulang kali memberitahu Kurama bahwa apa yang terjadi di ulang tahun Naruto sepuluh tahun lalu tersebut bukanlah salahnya, mengingat apa yang Kurama lakukan hari itu terjadi karena pria bertopeng itulah yang memberi perintah terakhir agar Kurama mengamuk sejadi-jadinya sebelum Minato berhasil membebaskan sang Kyuubi no Youko dari kontrolnya.

Akan tetapi, itu tak mengubah fakta bahwa semenjak hubungan antara mereka berdua menjadi semakin dekat, Kurama tak pernah berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian Minato dan Kushina yang telah memberi trauma hebat pada Naruto.

'_Tentu saja.'_ Naruto mencoba membuat suara hatinya terdengar menyenangkan. _'Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?'_

'_Goshujin-sama…'_ alih-alih menghibur Kurama, usaha Naruto malah membuat suara Bijuu itu semakin sedih. _'Tolong jangan bohong pada Kurama…'_

'_Aku—'_ Naruto memulai, sebelum memotong kalimatnya sendiri. Kenapa dia lupa kalau dia sudah tak pernah lagi bisa bohong pada Kurama? _'Aku sendiri tak yakin, Kurama…'_ dia memberi jawaban terjujur yang ia bisa. _'Lagipula, sekarang ada hal lebih penting yang harus kukhawatirkan. Nanti kita bisa bicara lagi, oke?'_

Kurama tak menjawab, namun Naruto bisa membayangkan bagaimana gadis personifikasi makhluk mistis itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Naruto melirik jam dinding di ruangan itu dan menyadari bahwa hanya jarum terpanjang sudah hampir mengalami satu putaran penuh. Pemuda itu menegakkan tubuh dan baru saja mau membakar Chakra untuk memakai Hiraishin ketika sebuah suara menarik perhatiannya.

"Namikaze-kun," Naruto menoleh dan mendapati kalau panggilan itu berasal dari Reya. "Hati-hati."

Tomoe yang berdiri di sebelahnya mengangguk dan menambahkan, "Dan kalau di sana memang benar-benar ada bahaya, tolong jaga Kaichou ya?"

Naruto terdiam untuk sepersekian detik sebelum menjawab. "Tentu saja." Dia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis. "Serahkan padaku."

Dia kembali memandang ke depan, dan menghilang dalam satu kilatan sinar keemasan.

~•~

Saat dia tiba di pinggir tanah kosong itu, sosoknya tersembunyi oleh pepohonan dan rimbun semak, mata biru langitnya telah bersinar, mengindikasikan bahwa dia telah mengaktifkan kemampuan membaca [Aksara Semesta] dan mengekstrak [Data] dari apapun yang ada dalam lingkup penglihatannya. Informasi relevan pertama yang ia sisihkan dari ratusan [Data] yang merangsek masuk ke dalam otaknya adalah sebuah lubang besar berbentuk kawah yang ada di bagian kanan tanah kosong berluas kurang lebih empat puluh enam kali tiga puluh empat meter persegi itu.

Info relevan kedua ia dapatkan ketika tatapannya menangkap sosok Kiba yang terkapar di tanah di dekat lubang tersebut sambil memegangi perutnya, dan nampaknya Ksatria itu telah menerima sebuah luka dalam yang entah mengapa terlihat lebih parah dari kelihatannya.

'_Goshujin-sama, luka dalam Iblis itu mengandung aura suci.'_ Rasa penasaran Naruto terjawab dengan bantuan Kurama. _'Dan Goshujin-sama tahu sendiri kalau kekuatan suci adalah kelemahan terbesar bangsa Iblis.'_

'…_Tunggu dulu. Kalau Kiba-san terluka karena kekuatan suci, maka itu berarti—'_

"Boost!"

Naruto tak jadi menyelesaikan pikirannya saat mendengar dentingan nyaring yang berasal dari tengah-tengah tanah kosong. Mata Naruto melebar saat mendapati bahwa di sana, Issei tengah menghadapi dua gadis secara sekaligus, dan terpental jauh ke belakang setelah mengadu Boosted Gear dengan pedang besar yang ada di tangan gadis berambut biru. Otak Naruto berputar cepat dan menghubungkan identitas dua gadis tak dikenal itu dengan info yang ia dapat dari Azazel beberapa jam lalu, membuat sang shinobi menyimpulkan bahwa mereka pastilah Xenovia dan Shidou Irina, dua agen Gereja yang diutus ke Kuoh untuk merebut kembali Excalibur yang telah dicuri oleh Kokabiel.

Tak sampai sepersekian detik kemudian, napas Naruto tiba-tiba tercekat saat menyadari bahwa di tubuh Issei telah terdapat beberapa luka sayatan yang semuanya mengeluarkan semacam uap miasma berwarna ungu kehitaman.

Lalu dia sadar bahwa luka-luka yang sebenarnya tidak dalam itu pasti jauh lebih berbahaya dari kelihatannya karena dibuat oleh Pedang Suci yang ada di genggaman tangan Xenovia dan Irina.

"Issei-san!" Naruto menoleh, dan mendapati bahwa panggilan itu berasal dari Asia yang sedang berdiri di pinggiran lain tanah kosong itu, sama seperti semua Iblis lainnya. "Issei-san! Kumohon, hentikan!"

"Issei!" Rias yang berdiri di samping Asia turut berteriak. "Kenapa kau tidak mau berhenti?! Kau sudah mendapat terlalu banyak luka dari Pedang Suci itu!"

"Hyoudou-kun, tolong dengarkan kami!" kali ini, suara yang Naruto dengar berasal dari suara Sona. "Aku mengerti kalau kau sedang marah, tapi kalau kau terus bersikeras melanjutkan pertarungan ini, maka nyawamu akan terancam!"

Apa yang ada dalam perkataan Sona serta-merta langsung membuat Naruto mengerti apa yang membuat Issei bertingkah seperti ini. Dan dari apa yang Naruto ketahui tentang watak Issei, maka akan sangat sulit untuk menghentikan remaja berambut cokelat itu hanya dengan kata-kata.

Karena itulah, saat Issei bangkit lagi dan menggeram, tubuhnya menegang seperti bersiap untuk kembali menyerang, Naruto membuat keputusan. Sosok sang shinobi lenyap dalam kilatan sinar keemasan dan muncul di depan sang Pion, sebelum melayangkan kepalan tangannya untuk memberi sebuah bogem mentah di pipi sahabatnya itu.

Ada hening sejenak yang tercipta sementara tertegun karena kinerja otaknya masih dipengaruhi rasa terkejut. Matanya langsung melebar saat Pion itu akhirnya menyadari siapa orang yang baru saja menghajarnya. "Naruto-sa—!"

Naruto menyela perkataan Issei dengan menghadiahi sebuah bogem mentah lagi untuk pipi remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun itu. "Sudah tenang?"

Issei meringis sambil memandang Naruto lagi. "Naruto-san, apa yang—?!"

Bogem mentah lagi-lagi ia dapatkan sementara Naruto kembali bertanya dengan suara datar. "Sudah tenang?"

"Kenapa kau—?!"

Bogem mentah. "Sudah tenang?"

"Tolong hentika—!"

Bogem.

"Kenap—?!"

Boge—

"Aaaahhh!" pukulan Naruto meleset karena Issei tiba-tiba melompat mundur sambil memegangi pipi kirinya yang kini membengkak. "Aku mengerti, aku mengerti! Aku sudah tenang, jadi tolong jangan pukul aku lagi!"

"Bagus." Naruto berkomentar singkat sambil bersidekap, sebelum mengedikkan dagunya ke arah Kiba. "Sekarang, papah si cowok _ikemen_ yang lagi asyik baring-baring di situ dan minta tolong pada Asia untuk menyembuhkan luka kalian."

"T-tapi, Naruto-san—"

"Issei," Naruto menyela lagi, dan kali ini, suaranya sudah tinggal berupa geraman. "Aku. Bilang. _SEKARANG_."

Issei memekik saat melihat ekspresi seram dan delikan tajam yang memberitahunya bahwa akan ada hukuman sangat berat kalau dia berani membangkang, membuatnya langsung ngacir untuk mematuhi perintah Naruto selagi shinobi itu memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menghampiri para Iblis yang menonton interaksi antara Issei dan Naruto dengan mulut sedikit ternganga.

"Yo," Naruto menyapa singkat, tangannya meraih dagu Sona dan Rias dan mendorongnya agar mulut mereka tertutup lagi. "Kalau kalian menganga seperti itu, nanti ada lalat yang nyelonong masuk lho."

Teguran Naruto akhirnya membuat Rias sadar, _benar-benar _sadar, siapa yang berdiri di depannya. "N-N-Naruto!" gadis Iblis yang merupakan ahli waris Klan Gremory itu meraih lengan Naruto dan mencengkeramnya, seakan-akan ingin meyakinkan diri bahwa pemuda itu bukanlah produk imajinasinya. "Kemana saja kau empat hari ini?! Kapan kau pulang?! Apa saja yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau tidak memberiku kabar—Kyah…!"

Gadis Iblis berambut merah itu memekik pelan ketika Naruto menjentik ujung hidungnya. "Kita bisa bicara soal itu nanti, Rias. Sekarang, beritahu aku kenapa kau membiarkan pertarungan hidup-mati seperti ini terjadi di lingkungan sekolah."

"Kau keliru, Naruto-kun. Ini bukan pertarungan hidup-mati," Sona yang telah berhasil menguasai dirinya menjadi orang yang memberi jawaban. "Kalau apa yang Rias beritahu padaku tadi memang benar, maka ini sebenarnya hanya dimaksudkan sebagai pertandingan tidak resmi karena adalah perbedaan pendapat antara Hyoudou-kun dan Kiba-kun dengan… dua agen Gereja itu" Sona melirik Xenovia dan Irina, dan Naruto bisa mendeteksi ada sedikit rasa tak senang dalam sinar mata sang ketua OSIS. "Atau setidaknya, itulah yang seharusnya terjadi sampai Hyoudou-kun dan Kiba-kun lepas kendali."

"Oh, oke. Lalu kenapa—"

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu," Naruto disela, dan saat dia menoleh, Naruto mendapati kalau suara itu berasal dari Irina. "Siapa orang ini? Dan selagi aku bertanya, apa dia juga seorang Iblis?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti—" Naruto memotong perkataannya sendiri, melirik para Iblis yang berdiri di belakangnya, sebelum memandang ke depan lagi. "Sori, aku tahu kalau penampilan kaum-kaum Akhirat memang tak bisa dibedakan dengan manusia kalau hanya dilihat dengan mata telanjang. Tapi apa aku _terasa _seperti seorang Iblis?"

"Hah?" Irina bertanya bingung. "Apa maksudmu, 'terasa'?"

"Yang dia maksud adalah saat ketika dia berteleportasi ke tempat ini," Xenovia menjawab pertanyaan Irina. "Energi yang bisa kurasakan darimu tadi bukan Youki maupun Tengeki." Dia menunjuk Naruto. "Itu artinya kau adalah seorang manusia, seperti kami."

"Tepat sekali," Naruto menyingsing lengan kaosnya, menyentuhkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke simbol berbentuk wajik yang ada di pergelangan tangan kanan tersebut sebelum mengalirkan sedikit Chakra. Sebuah kepulan asap kecil tercipta, dan detik berikutnya, Naruto sudah menyodorkan sebuah kartu pada Irina dan Xenovia. "Silakan."

Sementara Irina menerima kartu itu dengan ekspresi yang masih bingung, Rias meraih lengan Naruto untuk meraih perhatian pemuda itu. "Kartu apa itu, Naruto?"

"Kau ingat selebaran yang dulu kutunjukkan padamu? Kartu itu fungsinya kurang lebih sama." Sahut Naruto. "Jumlah klien yang makin meningkat, bahkan sampai ada permintaan yang datang dari luar kota, membuatku berinisiatif bikin kartu sekalian supaya lebih praktis dan mudah disimpan." Dia melirik Rias. "Kau juga mau? Isinya juga sudah kuperbaharui."

"'Namikaze Naruto, Ninja'." Irina mulai membaca nyaring-nyaring isi kartu itu. "'Menerima pekerjaan apa saja, mulai dari mencari sesuatu yang hilang, memperbaiki peralatan rusak, pengawalan/bodyguard, atau bahkan sampai ke urusan berbau supernatural'." dia mengakhirinya dengan sebuah pertanyaan. "Serius? Kau menerima pekerjaan apa saja?"

"Yep. Asalkan tidak menjurus ke arah kejahatan." Naruto mengangguk. "Dan ngomong-ngomong soal pekerjaan…" Pemuda itu bersidekap. Sikapnya yang tadi cukup kalem dan santai berubah, dibarengi dengan sorotan matanya yang menajam. "Tolong koreksi kalau aku salah, tapi kalian adalah Xenovia dan Shidou Irina kan? Agen Gereja yang dikirim ke kota ini untuk merebut kembali tiga Excalibur yang sudah dicuri?"

Hampir semua orang yang ada di tempat itu terkesiap, Irina dan Xenovia sendiri langsung mengeraskan postur tubuh dan meraih gagang senjata mereka masing-masing. Semua orang di tanah kosong itu memikirkan pertanyaan yang sama, tapi Xenovia mendahului mereka semua. "…Bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu?"

"Salah satu spesialisasiku sebagai seorang shinobi adalah [Ahli Informasi]," Naruto menjawab datar. "Satu pertanyaan lagi. Kalian berdua pergi menemui Rias untuk meminta agar dia tak mencampuri urusan kalian, serta memastikan kalau Rias takkan berpihak pada kubu Datenshi yang sudah mencuri tiga Pedang Suci itu kan? Lalu kenapa tujuan yang seperti itu berakhir dengan hal seperti…" Naruto mengibaskan tangannya ke arah tanah kosong yang masih menyisakan bekas-bekas pertempuran. "Ini?"

Xenovia dan Irina saling pandang untuk sesaat. Xenovia mengembalikan tatapannya pada Naruto sebelum memberi isyarat dengan memiringkan kepalanya ke arah samping. "Kau bisa tanya dia."

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati kalau Issei yang telah selesai disembuhkan Asia telah berdiri lima langkah di sampingnya. "Issei?"

"…_Perempuan_ ini," Issei menggeram sambil terus melempar delikan berisi kemarahan pada Xenovia. "Sudah menghina Asia."

Sorot mata Naruto langsung menajam. Tapi belum sempat dia mengatakan apa-apa, Xenovia telah lebih dulu buka suara. "Menghina?" gadis berambut biru pendek itu mendengus. "Aku hanya memanggilnya penyihir, dan itu adalah sebuah sebutan yang pantas ia sandang. Menghina di mananya?"

Kali ini, alis Naruto bertaut. Cukup dari kata-kata dan tingkah itu saja, Naruto sudah bisa menduga kalau agen Gereja yang satu ini kelihatannya punya sifat yang tidak menyenangkan. Tapi dia masih heran, karena Naruto juga mengenal Issei, dan dia yakin kalau sahabatnya itu takkan sampai mengamuk kalau Asia hanya mendapat hinaan.

"Sebenarnya, aku bisa menahan diri kalau kau _hanya _menghina Asia," Issei menggeram sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "Tapi itu sebelum kau mengancam akan _membunuh _Asia."

Apa yang Issei katakan membuat jantung Naruto sempat berhenti berdetak.

"Lalu memangnya kenapa?" Xenovia kembali bicara dengan suara bernada merendahkan. "Apa salahnya kalau aku melakukan itu? Bagi seorang gadis suci yang diusir dari Gereja, mengkhianati Tuhannya sendiri, dan bahkan bersedia mengubah dirinya menjadi seorang Iblis seperti penyihir ini, kematian adalah hukuman yang pantas dia terima."

Mata Issei semakin menajam dan mulutnya terbuka untuk kembali menghardik Xenovia, hal yang batal terjadi ketika suara tawa terdengar memenuhi tanah kosong itu. Dari nadanya yang sinis, bisa terlihat jelas bahwa pemilik suara itu tertawa bukan karena dia merasa ada sesuatu yang lucu.

"Pantas? _Pantas_?" Naruto perlahan-lahan mengarahkan tatapan pada Xenovia sambil mulai berjalan mengitarinya dan Irina. "Tolong koreksi kalau aku salah, tapi bukannya Asia dipanggil [Gadis Suci] karena _kalian_ yang memberikan julukan itu padanya?"

Dahi Xenovia berkerut. Dia tak tahu kenapa, tapi cara shinobi itu mengitarinya membuat dia terasa seperti seorang predator yang sedang mengincar mangsa. "Hal itu memang benar—"

"Jadi dengan kata lain, Asia tidak pernah meminta julukan seperti itu." Naruto menyela tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. "Sekali lagi, tolong koreksi kalau aku salah. Setahuku, Asia diusir karena dia sudah menyembuhkan seorang Iblis, tapi bukannya saat itu Asia tidak tahu kalau yang disembuhkannya adalah seorang Iblis? Karena, oh aku tak tahu, penampilan Iblis _sama sekali _tak ada bedanya dengan penampilan manusia?"

"Itu tak ada hubungannya. Dia sudah menyembuhkan seorang Iblis di lingkungan Gereja yang suci…!"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Oh, jadi maksudmu itu juga salah Asia, begitu? Apakah penjaga Gereja kalian sebegitu tidak kompeten, sampai-sampai seorang Iblis yang sudah _terluka _bisa dengan mudahnya masuk ke lingkungan Gereja, dan tidak ada orang lain yang menemukannya selain Asia? Maksudku, Asia seorang Gadis Suci kan? Bukankah seharusnya dia selalu diawasi dan mendapat perlindungan ketat?"

Irina yang berdiri di samping Xenovia mulai bergerak tak nyaman, sementara partnernya itu masih memasang ekspresi tak mau mengalah sembari turut memutar arah tubuhnya agar dia bisa terus menghadap Naruto. "Itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa kekuatan penyembuhan yang dia miliki juga bisa digunakan pada kaum Iblis dan Datenshi!"

"Hoo, benar, benar." Naruto manggut-manggut, sebelum dengan sengaja memasang ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya, lengkap dengan mata yang melebar. "Oh, tapi tunggu dulu! Bukannya kekuatan penyembuhan Asia itu datang dari Sacred Gear-nya yang bernama Twilight Healing?! Dan bukannya nama lain untuk Sacred Gear adalah [God's Artifact], yang berarti kemampuan penyembuhan Asia yang juga bisa digunakan pada kaum Iblis dan Datenshi itu adalah kemampuan yang diberikan oleh Tuhan?!" Naruto mengembalikan tatapannya pada Xenovia dan Irina sambil berdecak kagum. "Wahh, orang-orang Gereja jaman sekarang hebat ya! Padahal jelas-jelas kemampuan penyembuhan Asia adalah pemberian Tuhan yang kalian sembah, tapi hanya karena Asia menyembuhkan seseorang yang dia tidak tahu adalah seorang Iblis, _kalian_ masih memberinya julukan [Penyihir] dan mengusirnya dari Gereja!"

Pada saat ini, wajah Xenovia dan Irina sudah sama-sama memucat, merasa terpojok karena sama sekali tak bisa membuat kalimat untuk menyanggah kata-kata Naruto.

Namun sial bagi mereka, shinobi tersebut masih belum selesai bicara.

"Kalian bahkan tidak memberi kesempatan bagi Asia untuk bertobat! Karena sebuah perbuatan tidak sengaja, kalian mengusir dan membuang Asia ke jalanan, di mana dia ditemukan oleh seorang Datenshi yang tak hanya sudah menyakiti dan memanfaatkan Asia, tapi juga hampir saja berhasil membuatnya terbunuh! Hanya karena _satu _perbuatan yang sama sekali bukan salahnya!"

Naruto tertawa keras, sebuah tawa yang sama sekali tak enak didengar karena penuh nada sinis.

Tawa Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Kalian benar-benar membuatku _muak_."

Suasana tanah kosong itu langsung menjadi sunyi senyap ketika sang pemilik suara melepaskan kekang atas Chakranya, menciptakan gelombang kejut yang tak hanya cukup kuat untuk menggetarkan debu dan batu kerikil di permukaan bumi, tapi juga memancarkan nafsu membunuh dengan intensitas tak tertahankan yang seakan mengusir semua udara dari ruang terbuka itu.

Remaja berambut pirang perlahan-lahan memusatkan seluruh nafsu membunuhnya pada sang pemburu setan, sampai wajah gadis berambut biru itu kini telah pucat pasi.

"Dan kalian tahu kenapa?" Naruto bicara dengan nada yang datar dan sama sekali tidak terburu-buru, namun seiring setiap suku kata yang terlepas dari bibir shinobi berambut pirang itu, Xenovia merasa seakan-akan ada sebuah pisau tajam yang diletakkan tepat di permukaan kulit lehernya. "Karena setelah semua yang kalian lakukan padanya, setelah bagaimana kalian membuatnya menderita, kalian masih berpikir bahwa kalian punya _hak_ untuk menghukum Asia."

"Naruto," Rias yang merasakan gelagat buruk mencoba menghentikan shinobi berambut pirang itu. "Naruto, kurasa itu sudah cuku—"

Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak menggubris panggilan Rias. "Jadi aku akan memberimu satu peringatan. Kalau kau berani _menyentuh_ Asia, atau bahkan _menghinanya_ satu kali lagi saja, maka aku akan menghajarmu habis-habisan." Didera dengan nafsu membunuh yang terkonsentrasi hanya pada dirinya itu, pupil Xenovia mengalami dilatasi total. "Mengerti?"

Ketika Sona melihat bagaimana Xenovia membuka mulut dan mencoba menyahut, tanpa ada suara yang keluar seakan-akan tenggorokannya sudah tersumbat, ahli waris Klan Sitri itu turut bisa merasakan gelagat buruk. "Naruto-kun…!"

Walaupun mentalnya telah dilatih sedemikian rupa sebagai seorang pendekar pedang yang mendapat kehormatan untuk memakai satu dari tujuh pecahan Excalibur, rasa takut yang Xenovia terima saat itu membuat semua latihannya seakan-akan menjadi tidak berguna, tak ubahnya seperti menara debu yang dihadapkan dengan angin topan.

"**JAWAB!"**

Untuk sesaat, tak lebih dari sepersekian detik, mata Naruto berubah. Sclera yang semula putih berganti warna jadi hitam, dan iris matanya yang seharusnya berwarna biru langit berubah menjadi kuning keemasan.

"Naruto-kun!/Naruto!"

"Naruto-san!/Onii-san!"

'_Goshujin-sama!'_

Naruto tersentak ketika mendengar dirinya dipanggil, tak hanya dari telinga tapi juga dari dalam alam pikirannya. Shinobi itu mengerjapkan mata, dan baru menyadari bahwa wajah gadis berambut biru itu telah menjadi pucat pasi, dan dengan mata membeliak selebar-lebarnya seakan-akan dia bukan sedang menatap seorang manusia, tapi seorang Iblis yang datang langsung dari Neraka.

Naruto berjalan mundur. "A-a-aku…" dia memandang berkeliling, dan dengan rasa ngeri yang meningkat di tiap detiknya, shinobi yang masih remaja itu mendapati bahwa semua Iblis yang merupakan hampir semua bawahan Sona dan Rias telah berdiri menjauhinya dengan rasa takut yang sangat jelas terpancar dari sinar mata mereka.

Jantung Naruto kembali berhenti berdetak ketika dia menoleh ke arah empat orang yang tadi memanggilnya. Karena walaupun sinar mata mereka mengandung kekhawatiran, di sana juga tersimpan rasa takut yang sama.

Untuk sesaat, Naruto seakan-akan kembali ke masa kecilnya, ke hari-hari setelah dia menjadi seorang Jinchuuriki. Naruto teringat bagaimana dia dijauhi oleh semua anak di taman bermain yang semula telah menjadi temannya, dan bagaimana mereka melempar tatapan penuh rasa takut yang sama persis dengan apa yang ia terima sekarang.

Diserang rasa trauma yang sangat hebat, ditambah insting yang tercipta setelah puluhan kali diejek dan dihina oleh anak seumurannya, dan bahkan dilempari batu oleh para orangtua yang tak ingin Naruto mendekati anak mereka, membuat Naruto tak lagi bisa berpikir rasional.

Naruto berbalik dan melarikan diri dari tanah kosong itu tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi.

~•~

**(Play Naruto Shippuuden OST – Nightfall)**

Saat Kurama memisahkan diri dari Shiki Fuujin dan mematerialisasikan tubuh aslinya di dunia luar, apa yang ia lihat membuat hati gadis personifikasi makhluk mistis itu hampir hancur. Majikannya, orang yang Kurama sayangi lebih dari apapun di alam semesta ini, kini duduk tersandar di bangku reyot dan tua yang ada di sebuah taman terbengkalai yang terletak di sudut kota. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam hingga wajahnya tersembunyi oleh bayangan dari rambutnya, dan bahunya merosot lemas seakan-akan tubuhnya telah kehilangan semua tenaga. Kekuatan dan keteguhan hati yang biasanya menjadi definisi terbesar dalam karakteristik seorang Namikaze Naruto kini tak bisa terlihat lagi, dan apa yang tersisa hanyalah seorang anak manusia yang telah didera terlalu banyak penderitaan dan kini tengah diserang trauma yang membuatnya seakan kembali ke masa-masa terburuknya.

Namun Kurama menahan isakan yang hampir membuncah dari dalam dirinya. Sebagai orang yang merupakah salah satu penyebab utama penderitaan Naruto, tak peduli meskipun semua peristiwa sepuluh tahun lalu itu terjadi di luar kendali Kurama, dia punya tanggung jawab untuk meringankan beban yang majikannya rasakan, walau hanya secercah saja.

"Goshujin-sama…" Kurama membungkuk dan menyentuh pipi majikannya. "Goshujin-sama, tolong tatap Kurama…"

Naruto mendongak dengan perlahan-lahan, menunjukkan wajah yang kembali membuat Kurama merasa seperti ada tangan tak berbentuk yang mencengkeram jantungnya sekuat tenaga dan memaksa gadis itu untuk kembali menahan tangisannya. Karena mereka adalah dua [Eksistensi] yang berbagi satu [Nyawa] dan satu [Jiwa], Kurama tak perlu indera keenam atau mata magis untuk mengetahui bahwa di balik wajah yang kosong tanpa ekspresi itu tersembunyi seorang anak yang sedang terisak pilu, dan paras yang kering menjadi bukti bahwa Naruto adalah seorang manusia yang telah lama kehilangan kemampuan untuk mengungkapkan rasa sedih dan pedih di hatinya dalam bentuk air mata.

Dan Kurama juga tahu bahwa pada saat ini, tak ada apapun, baik itu kata-kata, bujukan, atau hiburan, yang bisa dia ucapkan untuk merenggut kembali majikannya yang kini terjebak dalam memori hari-hari masa kecil penuh kesepian dan penderitaan.

Tak ada apapun, kecuali tindakan.

Karena itulah, Kurama meraup dan mendekap kepala Naruto ke dadanya. Memberinya sebuah janji sunyi dan jaminan tanpa suara bahwa tak peduli kata-kata apapun yang Naruto ucapkan, tak peduli perbuatan apapun yang Naruto lakukan, Kurama takkan pernah mengubah pandangannya dan takkan pernah meninggalkan sisi majikannya.

Waktu berlalu tanpa pemberitahuan, matahari sore yang tadi membasahi dunia dengan warna jingga kemerahan telah lama terbenam dan taman terbengkalai tempat mereka berada telah dibungkus oleh kegelapan. Tapi Kurama tak peduli. Satu-satunya hal yang kini mengisi seluruh seluk beluk pikiran gadis personifikasi makhluk mistis itu hanyalah keadaan Naruto, karena bagi Kurama, tak ada yang lebih penting di dunia ini daripada majikannya.

Ketika tangan Naruto yang sedari tadi terus terkulai terangkat dan mengitari pinggang Kurama, sang gadis siluman menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis karena itu adalah pertanda bahwa Naruto telah pulang kembali padanya.

Kurama menurunkan wajah dan mengecup puncak kepala Naruto sembari berbisik lirih. "…Okaerinasai, Goshujin-sama."

"…Tadaima."

~•~

Naruto membuka pagar, berjalan menyeberangi halaman, dan sudah memegang kenop pintu rumah sewaan yang sudah ia diami selama beberapa bulan terakhir ketika dia menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah. _'Hei, Kurama?'_

'_Hm?'_ Kurama mengumbang pelan. _'Ada apa, Goshujin-sama?'_

'_Emm, kau bisa melihat lewat mataku kan?'_

'_Tentu saja. Tapi memangnya ada yang ane—'_ suara Kurama terdengar bingung untuk sesaat sebelum dia mengerti apa yang sedang majikannya bicarakan. _'…Oh.'_

'_Yep,'_ Naruto menyahut sambil membuka pintu sedikit, menunjukkan bahwa lampu rumah itu sudah menyala terang. _'Jadi.. apa kita didatangi Datenshi lagi?'_

'_Hmm, Kurama tidak bisa merasakan energi Tengeki, ataupun Youki,' _jawab Kurama. _'Jadi siapapun yang ada di dalam sana, dia atau mereka pasti tidak berasal dari tiga kaum Akhirat, Goshujin-sama.'_

Menggunakan seluruh keahliannya sebagai seorang ninja terlatih, Naruto mengendap masuk dan menutup pintu tanpa membuat suara sedikitpun. Setelah satu tarikan napas panjang, Naruto menghambur ke ruang tengah sambil berteriak, "Oke, aku tidak tahu dan tidak peduli kau siapa, tapi asal tahu saja, di rumahku tidak ada barang berharga yang bisa dicur—!"

Akan tetapi, perkataan Naruto tak pernah selesai. Karena apa yang dia lihat di ruang tengah membuat seluruh tubuh shinobi Konoha itu mengeras dan jalur pikirannya mengalami macet total.

Hal pertama yang tertangkap oleh garis penglihatannya adalah meja makan dan benda yang terletak di atasnya, sebuah pedang chokutou dengan sarung dan gagang yang sama-sama berwarna hitam. Namun yang paling membuat Naruto diserang rasa shock berat sampai mulutnya terbuka dan rahangnya tergantung, adalah fakta bahwa seseorang telah dengan santainya duduk di kursi meja makan, sebuah tomat merah segar dengan satu bekas gigitan tergenggam di tangannya.

Remaja lelaki berambut hitam itu menoleh, dan dengan kekaleman yang _amat sangat _Naruto kenali, dia memberi tatapan datar dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya pada sang shinobi yang hanya bisa terus tertegun, seakan-akan baginya itu sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai sapaan.

Otak Naruto mengalami konslet.

_To be Continued..._

A/N: Penulis amatiran ini memohon kesediaan dan kemurahan hati readers untuk memberi reviews yang selalu bisa mencerahkan hari hamba.

Praise me, shun me, applause me, make fun of me. Whatever you want to do, it's your call. Whatever it shall be, I will accept all.

Thanks a zillion for reading!

**Galerians, out.**


End file.
